Welcome To National City
by DarkkLight9
Summary: [Suite de Welcome To Midvale High School] 10 ans se sont écoulés depuis les derniers événements du premier Tome. Que sont donc devenus les personnages que vous avez finis par apprécier avec le temps ? (oui même Mike !) Sont-ils toujours aussi unis qu'ils l'étaient ? Le Karlena est-il toujours d'actualité ? Ne vous posez plus la question, les réponses sont à l'intérieur.
1. Chapitre I

**Que vois-je ? Déjà le Tome II ? Suite de Welcome To Midvale High School ? Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il est plus de 3h du matin et le premier chapitre est déjà là ! Avant, il fallait que je me motive pour ne serait-ce que décider d'allumer mon ordi et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à prendre de pause ! Je suis pas habituée xD**

**Enfin, j'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre ! Surtout vu comment j'ai fini le précédent Tome...**

**Je me suis beaucoup amusée sur photoshop pour la couverture, j'imagine vraiment Keira comme sur le montage x)**

**Quoiqu'il en soit voici la suite !**

**Si vous êtes nouveau, je vous souhaite la bienvenue par ici. Assurez-vous donc d'avoir lu le premier Tome : ****Welcome To Midvale High School****, avant de vous attaquer à celui-ci.**

**Pour les habitués, je vous souhaite un bon retour et espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez aussi ce second Tome !**

**Sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite, une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J**** :**

_Oui, Kara à décidé d'aller de l'avant avec ce dernier chapitre, j'ai trouvé que ça serait une belle évolution pour la fin. Et en effet, un grand merci à Lena, qui l'a vraiment beaucoup aidé et elle le lui fait bien comprendre d'ailleurs._

_La pauvre Lena qui prends feu xD Et oui, on se dirige doucement vers une Kara plus assuré et qui se contôle peut-être mieux qu'on le pense. Cela dit, j'ai laissé un mini indice sur son état à Argos, à toi de le retrouver :p_

_J'ai adoré faire cette soirée où j'ai voulu faite une petite scène entre chaque grand groupe. J'avoue que je voulais même faire une scène ou Eliza remercie Joe d'avoir aidé ses filles comme il l'a fait, mais j'avoue avoir eu la flemme, peut-être la rajouterais-je durant la réécriture, ou dans mon recueil._

_J'ai beaucoup aimé faire le discours de Mike, justement pour faire un peu écho à la fin de l'histoire, alors si tu la ressentit comme ça, c'est génial !_

_J'ai franchement apprécié faire évoluer la relation Keira/Mike, en particulier sur la fin et le collier, (tout comme le départ de Mike) se voulait évidemment comme référence à la série. Oui en effet, Superwood ça clac, mais justement, ça clac trop xD Woodygirl c'est un nom un peu ridicule, comme Luluwatt aucun des deux noms ne fait très sérieux xD Futur couple ? Peut-être :p_

_En effet, feu d'artice ça caractérise bien Sam qui au fil de l'histoire, n'a fait qu'être apprécié davantage ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la développer et je suis en fait bien contente de l'avoir fait si différente de la série, il aurait manqué quelque chose sinon xD Ce petit brin de folie qu'elle ajoute à bien des répliques xD_

Je me suis tellement bidonné en écrivant cette scène xD J'imagine tellement Lena toute gênée, qui tiens son chemisier, Alex qui à envie de se crever les yeux et Kara le cul en l'air la joue écrasée sur le sol xD J'étais hilare ! Et oui, sur certains moment, en particulier ou y'a vraiment de l'action xD J'aime faire de la petite et douce Kara, une Kara bien dominante. Si on regarde de plus près, Lena flirte beaucoup, mais les principaux baiser c'est surtout Kara qui les a initié !

Je voulais vous surprendre ! Me connaissant, tu devais bien te douter que je n'allais pas laisser faire une fin digne d'un film de bisounours si ? :p Cette fin était prévu depuis quasiment le début, j'ai du avoir l'idée à environ l'écriture du chapitre 3, alors bon... :p

Tu le déteste vraiment ce pauvre Darhk c'est tellement drôle xD

Comment ça va se passer pour Kara dans le tome II ? Lis, tu verras :p

Tu as hâte et tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps :p

Je te remercie beaucoup pour tout ses compliments et te remercie aussi pour ton soutien tu es l'une des personnes les plus fidèles et ce, dans mes deux histoires, alors franchement Merci !

Très gentil pour la critique globale, j'apprécie vraiment ^^

Eh bien tu as eu ta réponse avec ton nouveau chapitre maintenant :p Au début, je voulais te répondre sur le précédent chapitre de Why, mais bon, j'ai commencé à écrire le premier chapitre alors, j'ai attendu encore un peu.

Allez, sur ce je te laisse à ta lecture et j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras ce nouveau Tome !

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

•••

**National City**** :**

La jeune femme ouvrit délicatement la porte, grimaçant lorsque celle-ci grinça dans un petit bruit strident, attirant une moue mécontente de la part du petit garçon qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle :

— _**On a dit en silence**_, chuchota le petit blond à la peau basanée et aux yeux d'un gris très clair.

Celui-ci portait sur son visage un petit air autoritaire, qui n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine personne à la blonde à côté de lui, qui eut immédiatement un sourire à ce constat. Les deux acolytes tournèrent ensuite leur regard en direction de leur objectif et freezèrent soudainement, alors que du mouvement se faisait entendre sous les draps de l'immense lit moderne qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Complètement immobiles, les deux éveillés avaient un équilibre plus que précaire, comme s'ils effectuaient une partie d'un, deux, trois, soleil. La troisième personne de la pièce se retourna dans les draps, dormant toujours paisiblement, du moins, pour le moment... les blonds se jetant immédiatement un regard complice à ce constat.

Ils reprirent leur marche d'un pas feutré en direction de la jeune femme, de nouveau immobile sous les draps de satin. Une fois juste à côté du lit, ils se jetèrent un nouveau regard, puis, la jeune femme à lunettes mit ses mains sous les aisselles du garçonnet qui trépignait d'impatience. Elle le souleva, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

— _**Prêt ?**_ Sourit-elle.

Le petit blond hocha vivement la tête, pressé d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur objectif.

— _**Un….**_ commença la blonde en effectuant un balancier d'avant en arrière, avec le petit bonhomme dans ses bras. _**Deux…. et… TROIS !**_

Aussitôt le compte à rebours terminé, la jeune femme balança le garçon sur la brune endormie qui cria BANZAÏ ! Avant d'atterrir sur la belle qui se réveilla dans un sursaut de panique :

— _**QU-**_

— _**Salut maman ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! **_Lança joyeusement le petit monstre blond, avec un enthousiasme qui n'avait rien à envier à la femme qui se tenait debout à côté du lit, qui les regardait avec un sourire amusé.

Passé la surprise qui l'avait fait se redresser d'un bond, la brune s'enfonça de nouveau dans le matelas, avec un soupir de soulagement.

— _**Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que l'on réveille les gens Chris…**_ lâcha-t-elle avec un faux air sévère.

Le petit blond, maintenant à cheval sur les cuisses de sa mère fit une petite tête de chien battu, qui mit vraiment à mal le faux air mécontent sur le visage de sa mère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait hérité de cette moue adorable qu'avait la blonde à ses côtés.

— _**Mais….**_ commença-t-il la tête baisse. _**C'est pas moi…. C'est maman K qui a eu l'idée…**_

La jeune femme sur le lit, qui s'était finalement adossée à la tête de lit pour se mettre dans une position assise, tourna son regard vert en direction de sa voisine toujours debout, levant un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin.

— _**Vraiment Kara ?**_

La belle blonde eut un rire nerveux et foutait l'air d'une main en soufflant :

— _**Ne l'écoute pas, il dit que des bêtises.**_

— _**Hé mais c'est pas vrai !**_ Se défendit immédiatement leur fils.

— _**Si !**_ Ajouta Kara en croisant les bras.

— _**Non !**_

— _**Si !**_

— _**Non !**_

— _**S-**_

— _**Kara, mais est-ce que tu n'as pas honte de rejeter la faute sur un enfant de six ans ? **_Coupa Lena, incrédule.

— _**Non, **_répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était, alors que Chris croisait les bras avec un air boudeur.

— _**Mon Dieu… j'ai deux enfants,**_ soupira la brune en secouant la tête.

— _**Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, on peut toujours en avoir un autre,**_ sourit Kara, en se baissant en direction de Lena, avec un sourire séducteur.

— _**Oh oui une petite so- Beurk c'est dégueu !**_ Se coupa-t-il lui-même, alors qu'il voyait la blonde poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa deuxième maman.

— _**Regarde pas alors,**_ rit Kara en mettant sa main devant les yeux gris de son fils, qui essaya immédiatement de la retirer, alors que la blonde s'allongeait avec eux et que Lena souriait en avisant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie se chamailler comme des enfants.

Enfin, l'un était un enfant et en fait, elle ne savait pas si c'était Chris ou Kara qui l'étaient….

— _**Oh !**_ Lança soudainement le petit blond, ignorant soudainement la jeune femme à lunettes, qui ne cessait de l'embêter. _**Je t'ai fait un dessin ! Je vais le chercher !**_

Aussitôt, il gigota pour descendre du lit, boudant quand il vit que Kara s'amuser à le retenir. Celle-ci rit immédiatement en apercevant sa moue.

— _**Hé !**_ Lâcha-t-elle outrée, alors que Lena venait de lui taper le bras.

— _**Mais tu n'es vraiment pas possible,**_ gronda sa voisine, alors que Chris tirait la langue à sa mère blonde, celle-ci lui répondant aussitôt.

Lena roula des yeux, exaspérée, puis soudainement, alors qu'elle entendait la porte claquer, elle se retrouva de nouveau plaquée entièrement sur le matelas, la blonde la chevauchant, en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec envie. La brune voulait la repousser et la sermonner pour son comportement encore plus enfantin que leur garçon de six ans, mais elle perdit vite le fil de ses pensées, le baiser passionné que lui donnait cette merveilleuse femme au-dessus d'elle la laissant dans tous ses états.

— _**Oui je sais, je suis incroyable,**_ souffla Kara avec un sourire suffisant, son visage a à peine quelques centimètres de celui de la milliardaire. _**C'est bien pour ça que vous m'avez épousée madame Danvers-Luthor.**_

Sa femme se mordilla la lèvre avec un sourire, ses mains se cramponnant à son tee-shirt, gardant ainsi la blonde près d'elle.

— _**Tu as de la chance que Chris soit juste à côté, sinon, je t'aurais bien effacé ce sourire suffisant de ton visage.**_

— _**Ah oui ? Et de quelle façon exactement ?**_ Sourit innocemment Kara.

— _**N'utilise pas ce sourire,**_ ricana Lena. _**On sait toutes les deux que tu n'es plus aussi innocente qu'à l'époque du lycée.**_

— _**C'est sûr,**_ sourire la blonde à lunettes._** Pour ça, il faudrait que je sois en vie.**_

Lena fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Pourquoi sa femme lui balançait-elle ça ?

— _**Euh, quoi ? **_Fit la brune, alors que Kara continuait de la fixer amoureusement.

— _**Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit Lee, **_chuchota la blonde avec un petit sourire étrangement fatigué.

L'ambiance changea brusquement. La chaleur et la joie qui avait envahie la pièce depuis son réveil, se transformèrent soudainement en une atmosphère froide et tendue. Le coeur de Lena s'emballa immédiatement, alors que les traits du visage de sa femme au-dessus d'elle, se crispaient de plus en plus dans une expression douloureuse, sa respiration devenant sifflante et sa peau de plus en plus terne.

La brune s'agita de plus en plus, ne cessant de prononcer le nom de Kara avec panique, alors qu'un soudain liquide chaud se répandant sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux verts portèrent immédiatement leur attention dans cette direction et la peur qui s'était immiscée en elle, se transforma brutalement en terreur, quand elle avisa tout le sang, qui s'échappait d'une plaie dans la poitrine de sa femme.

Kara toussa difficilement, crachant soudainement du sang, qui vint se perdre sur le visage de Lena, qui grimaça de dégoût alors que la blonde tombait maintenant mollement à ses côtés, sa respiration de plus en plus difficile.

— _**Kara ! KARA ! NON NON NON RESTE ÉVEILLÉE KARA ! **_Hurla Lena, complètement paniquée, apposant ses mains sur la poitrine de sa petite amie, où s'écoulait du sang à n'en plus finir.

Des larmes floutaient sa vue. Elle hyperventilait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était un cauchemar. C'était obligé. Comment cela avait-il pu virer d'un instant de pur bonheur, en un cauchemar sans nom sinon ?

— _**Kara, K- Karaaaa je t'en prie….. reste avec moi Kara….. **_pleura Lena, son corps tremblant de terreur.

Kara était maintenant inconsciente, peut-être même déjà morte, elle ne le savait pas…

— _**Je suis désolé Kara…. Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé…**_ pleura Lena, basculant son corps d'avant en arrière, le coeur complètement brisé, anéanti. _**Ne meurs pas s'il te plaît…. Ne meurs pas…. Je suis désolé…. Je t'aime Kara….**_

Le silence se fit soudainement autour d'elle, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, trop occupée à pleurer sa peine immense. Soudainement cependant, un battement irrégulier frappa ses oreilles, la laissant sombrer dans un miasme de sentiments destructeurs :

_Bam-Bam, Bam-Bam… Bam-Bam….. Bam…. Bam….. Bam…._

— **KARAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

•••

**Jeudi 3 Février, L-corp, National City**** :**

Lena se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration rapide, le teint blême, le regard complètement perdu où s'échappaient quelques larmes traîtresses. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre un certain calme, alors qu'elle posait ses coudes sur son bureau se prenant la tête entre ses mains, après avoir jeter un oeil à son horloge murale.

10 ans… ça faisait 10 ans aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, heure pour heure, qu'elle s'était trouvée dans les couloirs de Midvale, en compagnie de sa rayonnante petite amie et que leur moment presque idyllique, c'était transformé en véritable cauchemar. 10 ans qu'elle ne cessait de rêver de la mort de Kara… 10 ans qu'elle portait cette culpabilité qu'elle n'arrivait à se défausser.

Elle soupira lourdement, le souffle tremblant. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. Tout ça n'était que du passé maintenant, mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne cessait d'y repenser, malgré ses tentatives futiles pour aller de l'avant. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ses moments de purs bonheurs qu'elle avait partagés avec cette blonde incroyable. Cette blonde qu'elle avait aimé de tout son coeur. Cette blonde qu'elle aimait sans doute toujours maintenant, malgré son envie effroyable d'oublier.

Oui, elle avait envie d'oublier, parce que son coeur n'en pouvait plus de supporter cette douleur. Elle en avait assez du gouffre immense qui s'était installé dans sa poitrine et qui s'élargissait à chaque jour qui passait, depuis qu'elle avait dû faire ses adieux à Kara. Cela faisait maintenant des années et pourtant… elle n'arrivait toujours pas à passer à autre chose.

— _**Mince, est-ce que je me suis trompée de bâtiment ? Suis-je à la morgue là ? Non parce que pour être honnête avec toi, tu es plus flippante qu'un croque-mort,**_ intervint soudainement une voix, qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans son bureau.

Automatiquement, Lena souffla, alors qu'un petit sourire en coin s'installait sur ses lèvres. Elle redressa ensuite la tête, croisant les jambes en s'enfonçant dans son siège de bureau, posté juste devant l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue incroyable sur National City.

— _**C'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre me faire des compliments,**_ ricana la milliardaire, en avisant Sam qui se tenait maintenant devant son bureau, les bras sur les hanches, un grand sourire moqueur et fier d'elle s'étalant sur son visage.

— _**Que veux-tu, je suis trop parfaite pour changer !**_

Lena roula des yeux mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Sam n'avait pas changé, vraiment !

— _**Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu m'adores !**_ Ajouta l'ex-pompom girl, en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste arrogant. _**Et tu vas l'être encore plus, quand tu vas apprendre ce qui s'est passé avec monsieur Hersinger.**_

Sur ces mots, Sam s'assit sur un des sièges face à Lena :

— _**Tu as réussi à le convaincre d'accepter ma proposition ?**_ Demanda la brune avec un sourire.

— _**Si j'ai réu- Non mais enfin, sais-tu à qui tu parles là ?**_ Lâcha la châtain avec un air outré. _**Évidemment que j'ai réussi ! En fait, j'ai même réussi à le faire doubler son investissement. Hersinger me mange dans la paume de la main,**_ termina-t-elle d'un air supérieur.

— _**Sam, dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore couché avec l'un de nos investisseurs ?**_ Soupira dramatiquement Lena, en se penchant de nouveau sur son travail à l'écran.

— _**QUOI ? Mais non ! Et arrête de sortir ça comme si c'était chose récurrente ! Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois,**_ marmonna la femme d'affaires._** Et c'était…. un malheureux accident.**_

— _**Accident hein ?**_ Ricana la milliardaire en levant un sourcil en direction de sa meilleure amie. _**Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as trébuché, vos vêtements ont été arrachés et tu es tombé sur un pénis sauvage qui trainait par là.**_

Sam éclata de rire, se pliant en deux, alors que Lena secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire se dessinant malgré elle sur ses lèvres. Elle ne remercierai jamais assez sa meilleure amie, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. À peine était-elle entrée dans la pièce, que la brune se détendait déjà, retranchant ses noires pensées, dans un coin sombre et oublié de son esprit. Du moins, pour un temps. Jamais elle ne serait la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, si Sam n'avait pas été son roc infaillible durant toutes ses années.

— _**Comment se passe l'organisation du gala de la semaine prochaine ?**_ Reprit l'ex-cheerleader, après un moment de pause.

— _**Très bien, tout sera près à temps.**_

— _**Tu vois, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en faire**_, fit Sam en lui lançant un clin d'oeil et en se levant de son siège. _**Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais finir par oublier mini-moi à l'école si ça continue. On se voit ce soir ?**_

— _**Bien sûr,**_ sourit Lena._** Je veux que ma nièce adorée me raconte son premier jour dans sa nouvelle école.**_

— _**Parfait, alors à ce soir ! Chez toi ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter, ça sera parfait.**_

Sur ce, avant même que la PDG ne puisse répondre, son associée s'échappa par la porte, la laissant de nouveau seule avec ses pensées. "_Allez…Tu as supporté ça pendant si longtemps, tu peux encore le faire aujourd'hui_" soupira-t-elle mentalement, se replongeant corps et âme dans son boulot, évitant ainsi à son esprit de trop s'égarer.

•••

**Jeudi 3 Février, Centre ville, National City**** :**

Keira était assise sur le siège passager d'une voiture, son attention entièrement focalisée sur la photo qu'avait son téléphone à l'écran, fissuré dans le coin supérieur gauche. Elle n'entendait aucunement l'agitation du centre de National City, pourtant au beau fixe à cette heure de pointe. Non, son regard bleu était perdu sur l'image vieille de 10 ans, une image d'elle et de sa soeur jumelle, sa moitié, son âme-soeur. Elle n'avait jamais cru en l'amour. Pas de façon romantique en tout cas. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais douté de l'amour inconditionnellement puissant qu'elle ressentirait toujours pour Kara. Jamais….

Elle ferma soudainement les yeux, le souvenir qui avait précédé cette photo, lui revenant un mémoire. Un souvenir difficile. Un souvenir où elle s'était enfin ouverte corps et âme à la personne qui était la plus importe de sa vie. Un souvenir teinté de complicité, qui lui avait laissé entrevoir un avenir meilleur, plein d'espoir… Jusqu'à ce que, à peine trois heures après ces évènements, on ne vienne lui annoncer que sa jumelle venait de se faire tirer dessus en pleine poitrine…

•••

****Flashback****

**Lundi 3 Février, Salle de tutorat, Midvale, 10 ans plus tôt**** :**

_Keira soupira alors qu'elle avisait la porte de la salle de tutorat de laquelle elle pouvait entendre sa soeur terminer de donner un cours à un autre lycéen. Elle sourit légèrement à ce constat. Kara avait repris les cours de tutorat. Elle n'en avait pas donné depuis la mort de Kenny et Supergirl était ravie de voir que sa soeur réussissait à aller de l'avant, comme elle le faisait toujours._

_La footballeuse attendit plus ou moins patiemment que l'élève finisse par sortir de la salle, avant de finalement lui piquer sa place après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, se plaçant devant sa soeur. Kara redressa la tête de son bouquin, lui envoyant un sourire resplendissant, faisant à son tour sourire la capitaine, qui ne pouvait décidément pas rester de marbre face à un tel spectacle._

— _**Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite "Supergirl", tu veux des cours toi aussi ?**__ Plaisanta la blonde à lunettes, rangeant ses affaires._

— _**Sans façon merci, j'ai déjà assez de cours comme ça,**__ lâcha aussitôt la footballeuse avec une certaine exaspération._

_Elle était plutôt douée en cours, cependant, elle était loin d'apprécier de rester assise sur une chaise pendant des heures. Elle préférait l'action, la pratique, à la théorie terriblement ennuyante._

— _**Bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**__ Rit doucement Kara, bien consciente de la révulsion de sa jumelle sur les cours, toute en se levant et prenant son sac._

— _**Tu… tu as quelque chose de prévu, là, maintenant ?**__ Lança Keira, une certaine nervosité envahissant son corps, alors qu'elle se passait une main dans les cheveux, en se redressant elle aussi de sa chaise, pour être à la même hauteur que sa voisine._

— _**Eh bien, Lena m'attend. On a prévu d'aller se balader pendant notre heure de pause.**_

— _**Oh… Ok,**__ lâcha la sportive, déçu mais gardant un visage neutre. __**Bon, on se voit plus tard alors.**_

_Aussitôt, Keira se précipita vers la sortie. Elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup la milliardaire. Celle-ci s'était montrée d'un soutien et être un allié inestimable pour l'affaire Darhk. Elle était aussi sans doute, la meilleure chose qui avait pu arriver à sa soeur. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression, qu'elle lui piquait un peu sa jumelle…_

_Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, prête à partir, mais à peine eut-elle touché celle-ci, que Kara lui saisit la main et l'obligea à la suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles les fassent s'écraser toutes les deux sur le canapé au fond de la salle, laissant Supergirl le regard perplexe._

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

— _**J'ai dit à Lena qu'on se verrait plus tard. Là, maintenant, je suis dorénavant toute à toi,**__ sourit grandement la blonde à lunettes. __**De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Mike peut-être ?**_

— _**Mike ? Pourquoi je voudrais te parler de cet abruti ? **__Lança Supergirl, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle s'asseyait correctement dans le sofa, secrètement touchée que sa soeur ait sacrifié un rendez-vous avec sa dulcinée, pour rester avec elle._

— _**Eh bien, il est parti depuis hier. Ça doit te faire bizarre de plus le voir. Depuis quelques mois, vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble. Moi ça me fait bizarre de plus lui donner de cours en tout cas,**__ répondit simplement sa soeur, soulageant Keira, qui pendant un moment, croyait que sa voisine allait faire le même genre d'allusion que Sam sur le "Woodygirl"._

_Non mais quel nom stupide en plus, aussi stupide que l'idée de les imaginer en couple tous les deux._

— _**Euh… oui, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, mais je sais qu'on se reverra alors je ne me pose pas trop de soucis,**__ avoua la footballeuse. __**Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? **__Grogna-t-elle ensuite, quand elle avisa le petit sourire de Kara qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler._

— _**Rien, rien. Je me dis juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi optimiste. Je suis juste un peu choquée c'est tout,**__ plaisanta le petit rayon de soleil._

— _**Je t'emmerde ! **__Ricana Supergirl, en envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de sa voisine._

_Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire doucement, allégeant le coeur de Keira, qui était étrangement lourd suite à la décision qu'elle avait prise plus tôt. Le rire retomba bientôt, la footballeuse fixant un point invisible sur le sol, réfléchissant intensément, alors que la blonde à lunettes lui laissait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour organiser ses idées._

— _**Tu sais on… on devait avoir une conversation toutes les deux… sur- sur ce qui s'était passé ce… jour-là et, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le Nouvel An, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'avoir cette conversation. Alors… si- si tu veux bien l'avoir maintenant je- je suis prête, je crois…**__ lâcha enfin Supergirl avec difficulté, le regard baissé sur ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement._

_Kara s'approcha immédiatement de sa jumelle, posant sa tête sur son épaule, alors que son bras s'emmêlait avec le sien._

— _**Je suis toujours prête à t'écouter K,**__ lui assura-t-elle avec tendresse._

_La capitaine des DC Heroes sourit, touchée du soutien de sa soeur auquel elle allait vraiment avoir besoin pour poursuivre cette conversation._

— _**Je m'en suis voulu,**__ lança la blonde, après plusieurs minutes de silence. __**Je m'en suis énormément voulu, de ne pas avoir été là. Pour eux, mais surtout pour toi,**__ elle déglutit difficilement, alors que Kara resserrait son étreinte autour du bras musclé de sa soeur, lui apportant tout son soutien silencieux. __**La vérité c'est que… je m'en veux encore en fait, **__la chouchoute de madame Miller se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas intervenir, il fallait qu'elle laisse sa soeur s'exprimer entièrement avant de dire quoi que ce soit. J__**e m'en veux parce… parce que pendant que moi, je jouais tranquillement, que je m'amusais avec mes amis, toi… tu vivais l'enfer, enfermée dans cette armoire…. Je m'en veux parce que…**__ sa respiration se fit difficile, ses larmes montant aux yeux. __**Parce que je me souviens, en avoir voulu à maman et papa, de ne pas me demander comment c'était passé mon match. Je me souviens t'en avoir voulu, de ne répondre à aucun de mes sms, me disant que tu étais sans doute trop occupé à t'amuser avec nos parents pour me répondre. Je me souviens, d'avoir balancé mon téléphone et tout un tas de trucs ignobles sur vous, alors que…**__ Elle se stoppa, soufflant difficilement, les yeux férocement fermés pour empêcher les larmes de tomber._

_Kara se redressa légèrement, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa jumelle, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de celle-ci et de fermer les yeux, respirant l'odeur apaisante de sa soeur adorée._

— _**Et puis… finalement je suis rentrée**__, reprit Supergirl, la voix un tantinet plus posée, son regard absent, regardant droit devant elle, ne terminant pas sa précédente phrase. __**Je suis rentrée et… j'étais tellement mécontente. Personne n'avait répondu à mes messages. Je me sentais… laissée de côté et… ça m'avait rendu irritable. Je me sentais prête à en balancer plein la gueule et ce à chacun de vous trois mais…**_

_Elle se mit soudainement à trembler, sa jambe s'agitant nerveusement, ses reniflements devenant de plus en plus réguliers, alors qu'elle cherchait la main de sa soeur, la serrant avec force._

— _**Mais je….. mais je…..**__ ses barrières tombèrent, renversées par une fontaine de larmes qui dégringolait silencieusement sur ses joues, Kara se resserrant encore davantage. __**Mais…. je…. je suis arrivée dans le salon et….**__ Elle se frotta nerveusement les mains, mordant de temps en temps son pouce avec force, laissant la marque de ses dents sur celui-ci._

_Aussitôt, Kara saisit son autre main, l'empêchant de continuer son tic destructeur, déposant cette fois-ci un baiser sur sa joue salée de larmes._

— _**Je suis arrivée dans le salon et- et je les vu…. Ils étaient étalés par terre….. pataugeant dans leur propre sang….. leur regard si vide, si terne….. **__Supergirl sanglota fortement, alors que sa soeur expira lourdement, tentant de rester solide malgré ses nombreuses larmes, alors que des images horribles se formaient dans sa tête. __**Encore parfois….. quand je ferme les yeux….. Je les vois. Je les revois comme ça, morts… et je….. j'ai tellement crié. Crier pour qu'ils se réveillent. Crier pour avoir de l'aide. Crier pour savoir où tu étais. Mon Dieu… j'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai pas su où tu étais… je me suis sentie tellement démunie et égoïste d'avoir pensé qu'à moi, alors que vous viviez l'enfer tous les trois… Les deux heures que la police à passée à te chercher, ont été les plus longues de toute ma vie… et quand finalement on t'a retrouvé dans cette armoire, j'ai été tellement soulagée et je me suis sentie tellement coupable….**_

_Keira s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle se pencha en avant, enfouissant son visage inondé dans ses mains, pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait produire. Elle avait besoin que ça sorte et automatiquement, Kara l'enserra dans une étreinte serrée et chaleureuse, lui murmurant des mots rassurant à l'oreille, comme quoi elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant dix longues minutes, la blonde à lunettes n'ayant jamais cessé de réconforter sa jumelle et ce n'est finalement que lorsqu'elle se mit à chantonner la berceuse que leur chantait toujours leur mère, que Supergirl s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, préférant se perdre dans les bras de sa soeur, lui rendant enfin son étreinte, alors qu'elle s'endormit d'épuisement et ne se réveillait qu'après la meilleure sieste de sa vie._

****Fin du Flashback****

•••

**Jeudi 3 Février, Centre ville, National City, retour au présent**** :**

— ¡ _**Joder ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'on n'aurait jamais nos cafés !**_ Pesta une voix, coupant Keira de son souvenir, la faisant vite effacer une larme avant que quiconque la voit.

— _**Si tu n'avais pas commencé à draguer la femme de ce type, on serait parti depuis longtemps,**_ ajouta Barry, l'air de rien, montant sur la banquette arrière, un gobelet en main, tendant l'autre vers l'avant pour le donner à Supergirl.

L'Hispanique qui était maintenant installée côté conducteur, rit, avant de tourner un regard en direction de sa partenaire, qui restait étrangement silencieuse, ses yeux de nouveau tournés vers la photo que Kara avait fini par prendre d'elles deux après sa sieste.

— _**Hé mais dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu avais une jumelle !**_ Dit soudainement la brune à ses côtés. _**Où un clone. Oui c'est ça, un clone. Un clone qui semble savoir sourire lui,**_ taquina Maggie.

Keira referma immédiatement l'image, apercevant le regard de Barry dans le rétro, qui lui envoya un sourire compatissant, comprenant à quel point Kara manquait énormément à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui renvoya l'ombre d'un sourire et tourna ensuite son attention vers sa voisine qui la fixait d'un air curieux :

— _**Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi,**_ dit-elle simplement, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

— _**J'en sais au moins deux en fait,**_ ajouta la femme à la peau basanée, avec un sourire sarcastique, alors que Keira levait un sourcil, lui disant silencieusement qu'elle était tout ouïe. _**Premièrement, tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, JA-MAIS. On est partenaire depuis seulement deux mois et je crois bien qu'en deux mois, tu n'as pas écouté un seul de mes ordres,**_ s'exaspéra l'Hispanique.

— _**J'écoute à peine les ordres de mes supérieurs, ce n'est pas pour écouter les tiens, **_lâcha neutrement Supergirl.

— _**Mais comment est-ce que tu as pu devenir Lieutenant de police avec un comportement pareil ?!**_ S'exaspéra de plus en plus la brune.

La blonde hocha les épaules nonchalamment :

— _**Je suis trop douée, **_répondit-elle sans prétention, alors que Maggie eut une expression blasée.

— _**Bon et deuxièmement, tu es l'une des femmes les plus grognasses que j'ai jamais vu ! Et j'en ai vu pourtant, mais t'es facilement dans mon top 3.**_

— _**Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré Alex,**_ intervint Barry dans un rire, attirant l'attention de la femme mexicaine.

— _**Parfait, intéressant tout ça,**_ lâcha Supergirl alors que Barry riait encore à l'arrière. _**Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste, si ça continue, notre cadavre va finir par se faire la malle, **_ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

— _**Notre cadavre ?**_ Lança Barry et Maggie en choeur.

— _**Oui. On a reçu un appel y'a dix minutes. On a trouvé un mort entre la cinquième et la sixième avenue dans le quartier de Sherwood,**_ déclara Supergirl, en regardant droit devant elle, toujours aussi peu expressive.

— _**Mais…. Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire plus tôt ?!**_ S'exaspéra de nouveau la deuxième détective, allumant déjà le moteur de la voiture, prête à partir.

Supergirl haussa de nouveau les épaules, sans rien dire, alors que Maggie soupirait en roulant des yeux. Cette femme aurait sa peau ! Quelle idée avait eu leur chef de les mettre en binôme ?!

•••

**Jeudi 3 Février, ? ? ?**** :**

En uniforme noir complet, un gilet par-balles protégeant toute la partie haute de son corps, une cagoule camouflant ses traits, la femme armée d'un fusil et aux réflexes rodés par maintenant plusieurs années d'entraînements, stoppa son équipe d'un seul signe de main, alors qu'ils exploraient un vieil entrepôt dans le nord de l'État de Californie.

Au nombre de cinq, ils se positionnèrent autour de la dernière porte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverte. C'était le moment de vérité. Se jetant tous un dernier regard, la leader du groupe donna enfin l'ordre de commencer et chaque membre de l'équipe s'activa, chacun connaissant son rôle à la perfection. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, suivant à la lettre le protocole dans ce genre d'opération et une fois que rien n'était à signaler, les agents du FBI se détendirent, tombant dans une salle entièrement vide.

Le chef d'unité grogna, contrarié, puis activa son oreillette pour communiquer avec le centre de commande :

— _**Il n'y a plus rien ici. Toutes les installations ont déjà été transportées ailleurs.**_

Un soupir lui répondit, puis son interlocuteur reprit d'une voix grave :

— _**Bien, que votre équipe se rassemble et rentre aux bercails. L'équipe scientifique prend la suite. Des indices ont peut-être été laissés sur place par inadvertance.**_

— _**Bien reçue,**_ répondit le leader des opérations de reconnaissance, d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son mécontentement.

— _**Et Agent Danvers,**_ recontacta son supérieur. _**Gardez espoir, nous finirons par mettre la main dessus.**_

Alex s'éloigna du groupe, enlevant son masque une fois que son équipe lui affirma que tout était sécurisé et elle poussa un profond soupir.

— _**Sous votre respect J'onn, ça fait presque 8 ans que vous me dites ça. Je n'ai jamais été l'optimiste de la famille, c'était… le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre,**_ lâcha-t-elle, son coeur se serrant en pensant à une certaine blonde à lunettes et au sourire lumineux.

— _**Je le comprends parfaitement Alex, mais à chaque indice trouvé, nous nous rapprochons de notre objectif. Vous ne devez pas perdre la foi. Cette personne que vous avez mentionnez, c'était votre petite soeur j'imagine, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda gentiment J'onn.

L'agente ferma les yeux en pensant à elle, laissant un soupir tremblant, puis elle affirma.

— _**Bien. D'après vous, comment faisait-elle pour garder espoir ?**_

— _**Elle…**_

Alex ferma de nouveau les yeux, ses pensées dérivant vers une conversation qu'elle avait partagée avec Kara.

•••

****Flashback****

**Lundi 3 Février, Maison Danvers, Midvale, 10 ans plus tôt**** :**

_Alex soupira, fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée du salon. Il était à peine quatre heures du matin et malgré ses cours tôt dans la matinée, elle avait préféré passer la nuit avec sa famille. Depuis les évènements avec Darhk, elle avait en réalité bien plus de mal à les laissés seuls, préférant rester ici pour épauler sa mère et ses soeurs, plutôt que réviser comme elle le devrait._

_Elle avait pris du retard dans ses cours. Beaucoup de retard et en deuxième année de médecine, cela ne pardonnait pas. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait finir l'année. En fait, pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle ne savait même pas si elle finirait l'année. Ni même si elle avait envie de la finir et cela l'effrayait quelque peu._

_D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours voulu être médecin. Les albums de famille étaient emplis de photos d'elle, qui, a à peine 4 ans, passait son temps à soigner ses peluches de toutes sortes de maux imaginaires. C'était absolu pour elle. Une vérité simple. Comme une vocation. Elle serait médecin, mais…. et si elle n'y parvenait pas ? Et si elle avait perdu la passion qu'elle avait eue pendant tant d'années ?_

_Elle soupira lourdement. Elle ne savait plus. Cette année était complètement folle. D'abord, elle avait commencé par se brouiller avec Kara, à cause de son comportement intolérable avec la pauvre Lena, qui s'était en réalité montrée être une vraie perle. Ensuite, son père s'était fait de plus en plus absent. Puis Keira devenait de plus en plus distante. Kenny mourrait. Kara sombrait dans une dépression, certes courte, mais incroyablement intense et effrayante. Sa mère perdait pied, ne sachant plus que faire pour aider ses filles adorées. Son père débarquait au pire moment et avait vraisemblablement des problèmes, mais elle l'avait simplement foutu à la porte, n'ayant plus de nouvelles de lui depuis, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour le contacter et enfin, Keira s'était avérée être en prise avec un salopard…_

_Non vraiment… cette année était loin d'être la meilleure de sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur ses études avec tout ça ?_

— _**Alex ?**__ Lança soudainement une voix complètement ensommeillée._

_L'étudiante se retourna et croisa le regard bleu embué de sommeil de sa soeur cadette, ses cheveux en pétard et son air endormi lui donnant un air adorable et enfantin._

— _**Kara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé à cette heure-ci ?**__ Demanda l'aînée, inquiète que sa soeur ait pu faire un cauchemar._

_Kara fit une expression coupable, la rendant encore plus adorable._

— … _**J'ai faim….**_

_Alex haussa les sourcils, puis finalement elle se mit à rire, attirant un air boudeur sur le visage de sa cadette, alors que celle-ci se frottait un oeil avant de se mettre à bailler._

— _**Mais t'es vraiment un gouffre à nourriture. Comment tu fais pour avoir faim, après tout ce que tu as mangé hier soir ?**__ S'amusa la motarde._

— _**Mais… j'y peux rien moi ! C'est pas moi qui décide si j'ai faim,**__ protesta la blonde d'un air grognon._

— _**Donc… tu comptais piller les placards de la cuisine en douce ?**_

_Kara fuit son regard inquisiteur, semblant trouver le trou dans le tapis du salon, soudainement extrêmement intéressant. En fait, maintenant qu'elle le repérait, elle le trouvait extrêmement agaçant ce petit trou !_

— _**Kara, tu m'écoutes ?**__ Reprit Alex, tandis que la blonde fronçait les sourcils d'un air mécontent._

— _**Euh… quoi ?**_

_Sa soeur roula des yeux._

— _**J'ai dit : Pancakes ?**_

— _**Pancakes ?**__ Reprit la lycéenne, se tenant soudainement plus droite, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, toute fatigue soudainement envolé de son esprit._

_L'étudiante en médecine secoua alors la tête, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée par la réaction qu'avait toujours sa jeune soeur à propos de la nourriture. Cependant, elle se leva quand même du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, appréciant de pouvoir s'occuper plutôt que de pensées comme elle le faisait avant l'arrivée du petit rayon de soleil, enfin petit….. Elle avisa soudainement sa soeur, qui la suivait avec un grand sourire et qui la dépassait naturellement de quelques centimètres. Oui, bon, petit n'était pas vraiment le mot..._

Elles s'installèrent dans la cuisine, Kara s'asseyant devant l'îlot central, parlant avec enthousiasme de tout et rien, ayant pour interdiction formelle de toucher à quoi que ce soit ici pour éviter toute catastrophe. Alex de son côté, sortait tout ce qu'il fallait pour satisfaire l'appétit de l'ogre qui lui servait de soeur et restait passablement impressionnée par la bonne humeur de la chanteuse. Comment Kara faisait-elle pour rester aussi lumineuse, en dépit de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser malgré son jeune âge ? Cela restait un total mystère pour son aînée, qui aimerait vraiment savoir quel était son secret.

Alex prépara les pancakes, écoutant la blonde avec un sourire attendrie, se demandant soudainement, si Kara comptait reprendre sa respiration un jour ou non. Franchement, elle était persuadée que si elle faisait des concours d'apnée, elle battrait tous les records. Finalement, l'étudiante déposa une montagne de pancakes dégoulinant de chocolat et sa soeur tapa dans ses mains avec excitation, avant de commencer à tout dévorer. Alex sourit de nouveau, la fixant affectueusement, alors qu'elle se demandait de nouveau, comment la blonde pouvait être si lumineuse.

— _**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**__ Fit soudainement Kara, alors qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche après avoir tout fini en un temps record, souriant d'un air satisfait._

— _**Comment tu fais ?**__ Lança Alex, impressionnée._

— _**Pour manger autant ? j'en sais rien,**__ rit la blonde qui avait laissé ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet._

— _**Non pas ça. Enfin, si, aussi, mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire,**__ ricana l'aînée._

— _**Alors quoi ?**__ Reprit sa soeur, avec un visage innocent totalement adorable._

— _**Pour être aussi…. Optimiste. Joyeuse. Souriante. Lumineuse ? Je… Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais.**_

_Kara devint soudainement plus sérieuse, semblant réfléchir elle-même à la question. Puis finalement, elle sourit doucement et répondit :_

— _**Ce… ce n'est pas aussi facile pour moi que ça en à l'air. Parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir des pensées sombres comme tout le monde. D'avoir l'impression, que quoi que je fasse, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour me freiner, m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Dans ces moments-là, je pense à mes parents et à ce qu'ils me disaient souvent,**__ commença-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. __**Ma mère adorait mon m'en parlait souvent et adorait me sortir des petites phrases du genre : "Un sourire est gratuit et pourtant il peut donner énormément aux gens". Ou encore : "La plus grande arme de ta soeur c'est son caractère bien trempé, toi, c'est ton sourire. Parce que tant que tu l'auras, tu montreras à tes adversaires, qu'ils n'auront pas gagnés". Après ça, mon père partait dans des discours plus philosophiques,**__ rit Kara. __**Comme un truc du genre : "Il n'y a pas de bien sans mal. Il n'y a pas de courage sans peur. Il n'y a pas de bonheur sans épreuves". Peut-être que ce ne sont que des mots, mais ils m'aident beaucoup. Cependant, ce qui m'aide encore plus, c'est vous tous. Ça serait simple, de simplement abandonner, **__lâcha-t-elle d'un air plus sombre. __**Mais ça serait égoïste. Je ne peux pas abandonner. On compte sur moi. Je pense qu'on a tous un rôle à jouer dans la vie et si le mien, c'est de sourire, pour illuminer le monde, comme dit tout le monde,**__ rigola Kara. __**Alors je le fais et je le ferai avec plaisir, parce qu'il n'y a pas plus grande satisfaction pour moi, que de donner le sourire à quelqu'un.**_

_Alex la regarda avec le sourire. Cette fille était incroyable. Peut-être que son année commençait mal, mais depuis maintenant presque cinq ans, ce rayon de soleil était entré dans sa vie et ça, ça valait plus que tout l'or du monde._

— _**Alors, si jamais un jour t'as le cafard, pense à mon merveilleux sourire et tout ira mieux ! **__Termina la blonde en plaisantant, lui envoyant l'un de ses sourires les plus lumineux, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

_Oui, plus que tout l'or du monde… Plus que tout l'or du monde et quelques heures plus tard, ce rayon de soleil qui ne demandait qu'à éclairer le monde, se faisait lâchement tirer dessus dans un couloir..._

****Fin du Flashback****

•••

**Jeudi 3 Février, Entrepôt abandonné, Nord de la Californie, retour au présent**** :**

— _**Alex, vous êtes toujours là ?**_ S'inquiéta J'onn, devant le manque de réponse de son agent.

La femme sortit soudainement de son souvenir, essuyant une larme solitaire sur sa joue suite à sa dernière pensée.

— _**Oui, oui je suis là !**_

— _**Tout va bien ?**_ Reprit-il, d'un ton presque paternel.

"_Alors, si jamais un jour t'as le cafard, pense à mon merveilleux sourire et tout ira mieux !" _Cette pensée résonna dans sa tête et elle eut immédiatement le flash d'un des sourires si lumineux de sa petite soeur. Le genre de sourire qui vous disait : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien" et ce n'était peut-être que des mots. Ce n'était peut-être que le souvenir d'un sourire, mais étrangement, cela lui fit du bien. Un fin sourire s'étala aussitôt sur son visage et elle ajouta dans son communicateur :

— _**Oui monsieur, ça ira. Hors de question d'abandonner si près du but**_, lança-t-elle avec une détermination renouvelée.

— _**Bien,**_ fit simplement son chef, content d'entendre sa protégée reprendre de l'aplomb. _**Alors on se retrouve dans quelques heures.**_

— _**Oui monsieur !**_

La communication terminée, elle rassembla son équipe et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour rentrer chez eux. À peine fut-elle dans le véhicule qui les ramènerait à National City, qu'elle checka en vitesse son téléphone, le sortant d'une de ses nombreuses poches. Finalement, un nouveau sourire s'étala, alors qu'elle avisait le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu :

**\- Mon vol atterrit demain à 18h ! Trop pressée de te revoir, tu me manques ! À demain, je t'aime ! -**

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre s'achève ici et comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas perdu mon sadisme entre le tome I et le tome II (désolé pour vos petits cœurs)(D'ailleurs, je vote pour un nouveau genre dans les histoires du site, le genre : Sadique !).**

**J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre d'introduction, le commencement, étant toujours un peu compliqué ^^**

**Normalement, si vous lisez ceci, vous savez maintenant comment je fonctionne et le genre de question que je pose :D**

_\- Votre moment préférez ?_

_\- Le moment le plus drôle ?_

_\- Quel personnage avez-vous préféré suivre dans ce chapitre ?_

_\- Quelles sont vos théories ?_

_\- Qu'êtes-vous impatient de savoir ?_

**(Comment ça je ne posais pas autant de question avant ? Eh bien oui, j'étoffe un peu, ça fait pas de mal x))**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne manges personnes, les habitués pourront vous le confirmer :D**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain, j'imagine que je verrais suivant les retours :p**

**(Oui Super Guest J, je sais, le chantage de review, c'est mal !)**

**Bref, j'ai déjà trop parlé, sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis, à bientôt pour ce nouveau Tome !**


	2. Chapitre II

**Hey ! Beaucoup de review pour ce premier chapitre ! Merci énormément ! Vous gérez !**

**Alors, Kara, Morte où vivante ? Mouhahahahahahahha à voir :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Hey ! Mais elle était complètement folle cette review ! ma page web ne peut même pas l'afficher en un seul morceau tellement elle est longue ! Alors là c'est sur, t'as level up dans le domaine du laissage de review et oui, comme tu peux le constater, je parle super bien la france !_

_Ravie que tu sois addict ! Mouhahaha et oui, mon sadisme s'élève de plus en plus et cette histoire va peut-être finir par vous faire péter un cable xD_

_Ce rêve était là uniquement pour ça figure toi xD Oui oui, pour briser vos petits coeurs, quel intérêt d'un deuxième tome, si tout est tout beau tout rose ? :p_

_Tu vas avoir quelques réponses sur les relations entre les personnages dans ce chapitre ! Pour le père de mini arias, pour ma part, c'est juste un type lambda, pour le moment en tout cas, ça à le temps de changer avec le temps xD_

_Keira en flic, je le savais depuis la création du tome I et je pense que vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi je l'ai fait flic ! Comme je t'ai dis plus haut, quelques réponses sur les liens entre les personnages, certains pourraient peut-être même vous surprendre un peu où vous faire râler à voir xD En tout cas, voir un vrai sourire de Keira en se début d'histoire voir être un événement rare je le crains._

_Franchement, je sais pas ce qu'il à l'auteur de cette histoire, mais de toute évidence, il a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond pour défoncer ainsi ses personnages... xD_

_Oui je ne dirais pas le contraire sur Alex en uniforme xD mais même sans elle le reste xD Que de question tu as... patience j'espère que tu as aussi :p _

_Les flashbacks seront nombreux dans cette histoire et je pense que c'est pour le mieux, tu devrais comprendre au fil de l'histoire pourquoi je dis ça xD_

_Alex en couple ? Maybe :p Avec qui ? je sais pas :p_

_Que de questions auxquelles bien évidement, je ne peux répondre, ce serait nettement moins drôle sinon xD_

_Kara, le grand mystère de ce début de tome II... alors, aura tu une réponse dans ce chapitre ? Maybe :p_

_Évidemment que je te réponds ! Je réponds à chacun d'entre vous et avec le temps que tu dois passer à écrire des reviews pareilles, il est hors de question que je ne le fasse pas !_

_Oui, en fait, Sam est là pour vous éviter de vous pendre xD_

_Ah non c'est sur le ils vécurent heureux alors qu'il y a une suite, c'était vraiment pas mon truc xD_

_Bien, voyons voir qui tu vas détester dans ce tome là alors :p_

_oui je m'en souviens, mais j'aime le chantage autant que le sadisme :p_

_va-t-elle être aussi apprécié et aussi longue, j'en sais rien, je ne peux que l'espérer, Madoka me dit qu'elle préfère le tome II de ce que je lui ai dit, mais... c'est une sadique aussi alors ..._

_Et je vais en profiter pour te répondre à ton autre review sur le général de mon tome I !_

_Déjà, un très grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de le faire, t'as été vite en plus ! La réécriture ne va pas changer l'histoire, juste rajouter certains détails/scènes passés à la trappe au fil de l'écriture et oui, je prévois de faire plus de moment entre sœurs notamment._

_Pour les fautes d'orthographes, ça n'a jamais été mon fort xD Mais je corrigerais tout ça pour la réécriture ! D'autant que Erec c'est proposé comme beta !_

_Pour la Maggie du tome 6, oui, c'était bien elle et c'était voulu ! Juste un petit caméo comme ça de ses débuts à la police :p_

_Encore un GRANNNNNNNND MERCI à toi et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

•••

**? ? ?** **: **

L'ambiance était au beau fixe sur ce marché de Noël couplé à une immense fête foraine. La neige était au rendez-vous, laissant l'ambiance encore plus magique. De nombreux enfants et adolescents jouaient avec la poudre blanche, des couples déambulaient entre les stands en se tenant la main et des familles entières s'étaient réunies pour passer un moment inoubliable en cet après-midi du 24 décembre. Parmi toutes ces personnages, se tenait une blonde incroyablement énergique, tenant par la main une brune qui avait clairement du mal à suivre le rythme enthousiaste de la pile électrique. Néanmoins, un sourire était perceptible sous son immense écharpe noire, la jeune femme étant attendrie par le comportement plus que lumineux de sa camarade à lunettes.

— _**Kara, est-ce que tu comptes nous traîner avec une vitesse aussi folle encore longtemps ?**_ S'amusa la plus petite. _**Les autres vont finir par nous attendre.**_

— _**Eh bien ils attendront,**_ sourit son interlocutrice, juste un pas devant elle, marchant à reculons pour pouvoir faire face à la brune, alors que leurs mains étaient toujours liées.

— _**Bien, alors j'imagine que ton estomac aussi attendra dans ce cas-là. Parce que je te signale, que l'on doit tous se retrouver pour aller manger un morceau,**_ taquina Lena.

La soeur de Supergirl perdit son sourire, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant plusieurs fois, alors que son cerveau était vraisemblablement en grand dilemme. La jeune Luthor ricana à ce constat. Elle savait très bien comment parler à sa petite amie, celle-ci ne pourrait jamais résister à l'appel de la nourriture et pour cette fois, c'était tant mieux ! Les deux amoureuses avaient passé leur journée ici et avec une pile d'énergie comme Kara, Lena n'en pouvait plus !

— _**Eh bien ils attendront !**_ Reprit enfin la blonde à lunettes, reprenant sa marche, entraînant sa copine à sa suite, alors que celle-ci avait subitement les yeux grands ouverts.

— _**Euh quoi ? Kara, t'es sûre que tu te sens bien ? On parle de nourriture là ! **_Fit de nouveau la milliardaire, complètement abasourdie.

Tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse, fut un rire sonore et un petit regard en arrière pétillant. Lena fronça les sourcils. Ok, alors là, ce n'était pas normal. Jamais Kara ne faisait attendre la nourriture. JAMAIS.

— _**Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?**_ Questionna la brune, de plus en plus interrogative sur le comportement de sa petite amie.

— _**Tu ne reconnais pas ?**_ Lança Kara avec un sourire, se retournant de nouveau toute en entraînant Lena à sa suite.

La jeune Luthor examina les alentours et se rendit compte qu'elles s'étaient enfoncées dans la partie fête foraine du marché, plus précisément dans les attractions à pinces.

— _**Tu sais, j'ai un pouvoir magique,**_ sourit de nouveau la Danvers, ses mots faisant étrangement écho au passé, à l'époque où elles étaient encore de simples lycéennes.

Le coeur de Lena bondit immédiatement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle fixait intensément la blonde, qui la regardait avec tout l'amour du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là ? Pourquoi Kara l'emmenait-elle ici ? Maintenant ?

— _**Tu- Je-**_ La jeune Luthor se racla la gorge, les joues soudainement rouges, le froid n'étant pas en cause. _**Vraiment ?**_ Se reprit-elle, répondant exactement la même chose qu'elle avait répondue aux paroles de Kara, il y a maintenant 3 ans jour pour jour.

Un grand sourire se répandit sur le visage du soleil personnifié, clairement ravi que la milliardaire est répondue ceci.

— _**Mon super-pouvoir, c'est que je suis capable de retrouver les choses disparues,**_ envoya mystérieusement Kara, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait finalement devant une machine.

Devant la machine ! Leur machine. Celle qui trois ans plus tôt, avait donné cet écrin noir, avec deux alliances en plastique. Alliances que Kara s'était empressée de mettre au doigt de Lena, avant de mettre la seconde à son annulaire gauche. L'héritière de LuthorCorp laissa s'échapper un souffle tremblant. Que faisait Kara là ? Elle ne pouvait pas…. elle ne pouvait pas…. si elle pouvait ?

— _**Kara… je… je ne veux pas d'une autre bague,**_ lâcha la brune. _**Je te promets que je vais retrouver la mienne ! Je n'en veux pas une autre, je veux la MIENNE,**_ insista-t-elle.

Elle avait tellement paniqué en se rendant compte pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, qu'elle avait perdue son alliance. Elle était peut-être en plastique, mais elle représentait tellement à ses yeux. Elle avait fouillé partout, de fond en comble, énervant sans doute tout le monde autour d'elle, qui devait être devenus fous à force de l'entendre parler de cette stupide bague qu'elle avait perdue, parce qu'elle était stupide !

— _**Il ne te reste pas une petite pièce ? Je n'ai plus de monnaie,**_ continua Kara, ne s'occupant pas de ce qu'avait pu dire la Luthor juste avant, continuant d'utiliser les phrases de leur passé commun.

Lena voulait protester, mais elle abdiqua au regard insistant et merveilleux de sa blonde adorée. Aussitôt, la soeur de Supergirl activa la machine et la pince saisit une des boules opaques qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, réussissant du premier coup, à gagner son prix. La brune soufflait malgré-elle avec amusement. Ok, peut-être que Kara avait réellement un don pour savoir quand une machine allait se montrer gagnante.

La blonde à lunettes entreprit d'ouvrir la boule en plastique, Lena ne pouvant s'empêcher d'agiter sa jambe avec nervosité, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, fixant sa petite amie avec intensité. Son coeur rata un battement, avisant l'écrin noir que sa copine venait de sortir de la boule. Cependant, un détail attira sa curiosité. L'écrin ne semblait pas neuf. Il était abîmé par endroits, une usure qui laissait présager de nombreuses manipulations.

Kara souffla soudainement avec une certaine nervosité, fixant la petite boîte noire dans ses mains, rendant encore plus fébrile la jeune Luthor, qui ne pouvait vraiment plus détacher son regard de la femme merveilleuse qui se tenait devant elle. Finalement, après un temps qui sembla infiniment long aux deux jeunes femmes, la blonde remonta son attention vers le visage de sa petite amie, leur regard se connectant pour ne plus se lâcher. Ce que Kara put alors lire dans les iris vertes de la femme qu'elle aimait, lui donna le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle voulait entreprendre, se baissant soudainement, mettant un genou dans la neige, alors que Lena écarquillait les yeux, ceux-ci devenant immédiatement pétillants d'émotions.

La soeur de Supergirl envoya un sourire magnifique, son coeur se mettant à rebondir intensément dans sa poitrine. Trop intensément…. Sa vue se brouilla soudainement, les sons devenant de plus en plus lointains. Sa respiration était rapide, douloureuse, sifflante. Elle se mit à paniquer, ses mains se resserrant sur l'écrin qu'elle tenait. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle sentit soudainement une vive douleur à la poitrine, juste à la position du coeur, l'obligeant à crier pour libérer sa souffrance. Son regard descendit alors en direction de celui-ci et c'est avec effroi qu'elle constata une tache de sang se former à une vitesse effrayante sur son manteau. Pourquoi ? Elle avait froid. Mal. Sa tête tournait. La nausée s'emparait d'elle. Elle redressa de nouveau les yeux et elle s'immobilisa autant que le put, son corps malade de souffrance, alors qu'elle tombait nez-à-nez avec le canon d'un pistolet. Pistolet tenu par…. Lena, qui la regardait avec un air froid et détaché.

— _**P- P- Pour- Pourquoi ?**_ Réussi difficilement à articuler Kara, alors qu'elle crachait soudainement du sang.

La milliardaire leva alors son sourcil gauche et répondit d'un air tout aussi glacial que le reste de son expression :

— _**Je suis une Luthor. À quoi t'attendais-tu ?**_

•••

**Jeudi 3 Février, Chalet, Laponie Finlandaise** **: **

La jeune femme sursauta soudainement alors qu'elle se réveillait avec un léger vent de panique. Sa respiration était sifflante, douloureuse et sa main se positionna instinctivement sur sa poitrine sur le côté gauche, à l'endroit même où était visible une cicatrice maintenant vieille de 10 ans. Elle resta allongée dans l'immense lit où elle se tenait sur le dos, effectuant lentement un exercice de respiration pour calmer sa panique passagère et tenter d'évacuer la souffrance qui depuis, était devenue quotidienne.

Un grognement sur sa droite se fit soudainement entendre et la prise qu'avait le bras qui s'enroulait autour de son ventre augmenta légèrement, tandis que des pieds froids se faisaient sentir sur ses jambes, la faisant frissonner désagréablement. L'éveillée poussa alors un soupir d'exaspération, alors que sa respiration s'était de nouveau calmée, son esprit chassant son précédent cauchemar, dont le genre était trop récurrent pour son bien-être mental.

— _**Kate… Bouge-toi. T'es plus froide qu'un glaçon, **_maugréa la blonde.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre de la brune aux mèches blondes, qui était accrochée à sa voisine, tel un koala à sa branche. Roulant des yeux, la jeune femme agrippa le bras qui s'enroulait autour d'elle et tenta de le décrocher elle-même.

— _**Laisse-moi dormir Kara,**_ pesta Kate, les yeux encore fermés, sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

— _**Très bien, mais fait le loin de moi ! C'est pas possible d'avoir les pieds aussi froids ! Enlève-les tout de suite !**_

— _**Non. T'es ma bouillotte géante. Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous perdre en plein milieu de l'Antarctique... **_

— _**On est en Laponie, pas en Antarctique,**_ soupira Kara.

— _**C'est pareil, fait au moins -8000 dehors. Franchement, je préfère qu'on retourne en Afrique. Il faisait bien meilleur. **_

La blonde se mit à rire, grimaçant légèrement alors que la douleur n'était toujours pas passée.

— _**Tu veux rire ? On a passé 6 mois là-bas et tu as passé ton temps à te plaindre de la chaleur.**_

— _**Me plaindre est une seconde nature, ça prouve que je vais bien.**_

— _**Bien, alors c'est 8 derniers mois, t'étais au top !**_ S'amusa Kara.

Kate eut un ricanement mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de resserrer son emprise, alors que la blonde soupirait encore une fois.

— _**Sérieusement Kate, enlève-toi s'il te plait. J'ai super mal,**_ lâcha-t-elle d'une voix nettement moins enjouée qu'à son habitude.

À ces mots, la brune aux mèches blondes se retira immédiatement, laissant enfin Kara souffler correctement, avant qu'elle ne se mette à se lever et à se diriger vers la commode de la chambre, où se trouvait un récipient de comprimés contre la douleur. Sa bouillotte partie, la jeune Kane frissonna immédiatement de froid, maugréant contre ce pays alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans la couverture.

— _**Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment penser à consulter un médecin. Un bon médecin, **_insista la femme aux cheveux courts. _**C'est pas normal que t'es toujours aussi mal après autant de temps,**_ ajouta-t-elle sérieusement, quand elle avisa la blonde avaler deux pilules.

— _**Ce n'est rien,**_ affirma Kara en récupérant des affaires propres prête à partir sous la douche, tournant ainsi le dos à l'autre femme dans la pièce. _**Ce ne sont que des douleurs chroniques. **_

— _**Que tu devrais essayer de traiter autrement qu'avec des comprimés. Sérieusement, tu manges ça comme si c'étaient des bonbons.**_

— _**Je n'ai pas le temps pour autre chose**_, ajouta la Danvers, l'expression soudainement fermée.

— _**Non, tu n'as juste pas envie d'avoir le temps…**_

— _**Je-**_

Kara s'arrêta dans sa phrase, les sourcils haussés de surprise, alors qu'elle tournait enfin son regard bleu en direction de Kate, la trouvant enrouler dans la couverture tel un sushi, avec juste la tête qui dépassait. Leur regard se croisa et après quelques secondes de flottement, la blonde se mit à rire.

— _**Non mais est-ce que tu t'es vu ?**_ Éclata la jeune femme complètement hilare.

— _**Quoi ? J'ai froid,**_ ajouta simplement Kate d'un air boudeur.

— _**T'as cas te couvrir un peu plus ! **_Se moqua Kara.

— _**Je n'aime pas dormir avec un pantalon ! J'ai déjà fait l'effort de mettre un haut pour toi, alors ne m'en demande pas trop,**_ râla la femme sushi.

— _**Mais heureusement que tu l'as fait ! Je ne dors pas avec toi si t'es toute nue ! **_S'outra la Danvers.

— _**M'est d'avis que tu ne dirais pas ça si j'étais une autre milliardaire,**_ lança sarcastiquement son amie.

— _**Tu racontes n'importe quoi,**_ grogna Kara en se retournant, fouillant de nouveau dans ses affaires pour s'occuper les mains et surtout l'esprit.

— _**On va dire, **_ricana Kane, n'appréciant guère que la simple mention de "l'autre milliardaire", puisse autant braquer la jeune Danvers.

Saisissant son téléphone portable, Kara se retourna finalement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, prenant immédiatement une photo de la femme sushi.

— _**Attends, attends tu fais quoi là ?**_ Lâcha la brune aux cheveux courts, l'expression presque horrifiée.

— _**Vengeance,**_ sourit mesquinement son amie. _**Voyons voir ce que mes 7 millions d'abonnés diront, en avisant l'une des milliardaires les plus en vogue, en femme sushi.**_

— _**Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?**_ Lâcha Kate.

— _**#SushiWoman,**_ commenta la blonde en pianotant sur son téléphone, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

— _**Quoi ?! Non attend ! Mille excuses, je parlerais plus d'elle promis ! **_Se hâta la brune en se débattant avec la couette pour sortir et ce, sans grande réussite.

Finalement, Kara referma la porte derrière elle, un sourire fier sur le visage et elle éclata de rire quand elle entendit un bruit sourd, sa meilleure amie étant sans aucun doute tombée du lit, lançant des gros mots à tout va. Publier.

•••

**Vendredi 4 Février, Appartement Luthor, National City** **: **

Lena se tenait debout, devant le comptoir de sa cuisine ouverte, lisant le journal en toute tranquillité, en ce début de journée. Hier soir, elle avait passé une superbe soirée en compagnie de Sam et Ruby, le genre de soirée qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et qui lui laissait toujours le coeur léger.

Soudainement, son téléphone sonna, perturbant le silence reposant de son grand penthouse. Elle soupira en avisant le correspondant, se demandant pendant quelques instants, si elle ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer l'appel. Cependant, malgré son envie, elle décrocha, prenant immédiatement un ton professionnel, alors que l'un de ses cadres venait encore se plaindre pour une raison futile. N'était-elle entourée que d'incapables ? Heureusement que Sam travaillait avec elle et relevait le niveau avec brio, sinon, elle aurait vraiment fini en dépression avec des abrutis pareils comme employés.

Son agacement montait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure des jérémiades et des excuses insupportables que son interlocuteur lui servait à la pelle. Elle aurait vraiment dû ignorer l'appel… La pression montait, elle allait vraiment finir par être mordante dans ses réponses. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à faire taire l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, avec une remarque bien cinglante, mais son haut fut soudainement légèrement tiré, attirant l'attention de la femme d'affaires, qui sourit immédiatement en apercevant sa nièce adorée la regarder avec un sourire. Perdant légèrement le fil, Lena se pencha légèrement, Ruby déposant immédiatement un baiser sur la joue de sa tante, avant de partir s'asseoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar.

— _**Faites parvenir le dossier à mon assistante, je m'en occuperais plus tard**_, lâcha finalement la brune, son employé pouvant vraiment remercier la fille de sa meilleure amie, qui lui avait redonné de la bonne humeur avec sa simple présence.

La conversation terminée, Lena s'empara du petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé et déposa le tout sur le bar, Ruby la remerciant avec joie, alors qu'elle commençait à manger.

— _**Alors, bien dormis ?**_ Demanda la milliardaire avec un sourire, reprenant sa tasse de café et son journal.

— _**Oh non ! Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de ronfler ! C'était horrible !**_ Se plaignit la fille.

Lena rit doucement.

— _**Je suis désolé. Promis, je vais vite faire aménager la deuxième chambre d'amis. Tu auras une chambre, rien qu'à toi,**_ lui assura sa tante.

— _**Vraiment ?!**_ S'enthousiasma immédiatement la fille de Sam.

— _**Vraiment,**_ sourit Lena, trouvant la joie et l'excitation de la fille tout simplement adorable.

Ce comportement la fit immédiatement penser à quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle effaça immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ça…

— _**Et je pourrais la décorer comme je veux ?**_ Reprit Ruby avec de grands yeux pétillants.

— _**Si tu veux,**_ affirma la PDG de L-Corp. _**Demain nous pourrions aller faire les magasins et acheter tout ce que tu voudras.**_

— _**TOUT ?! **_S'excita la petite fille en sautillant sur son tabouret.

— _**T-**_

— _**Redescends sur terre minimoys,**_ intervint soudainement sa mère, posant une main sur la tête de la petite pile électrique, afin de l'empêcher de sauter comme elle le faisait. _**Il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça.**_

— _**Mais mamaaaaan,**_ râla aussitôt Ruby.

— _**Inutile de me faire tes yeux de merlan frit,**_ ricana l'ex-pompom girl en se servant du café. _**Je suis totalement immunisée à ça.**_

— _**Oui, mais pas tante Lena, elle voudra bien faire tout ce que je lui demande,**_ sourit fièrement sa fille.

La tasse sur le bord des lèvres, Sam haussa un sourcil en observant la plus jeune, qui lui lançait un grand sourire hautain, alors que la milliardaire peinait à ne pas éclater de rire.

— _**Mon dieu, j'ai créé un monstre, **_murmura l'associé de Lena.

N'en pouvant plus, la brune se mit à rire, alors que Ruby était déjà passée à autre chose, s'extasiant de nouveau sur sa rentrée d'hier. Visiblement, la gamine, en digne fille de Sam, n'avait pas mi longtemps à se faire des copines et elle était déjà excitée d'y retourner.

Ayant visiblement une illumination subite, Sam s'en alla dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec sa fille pour la soirée, attirant le regard curieux des deux autres. Quelques instants après, l'ex-cheerleader revint une lettre en main, la tendant à sa fille. Ruby s'en saisit immédiatement, curieuse, avant de s'exciter comme une folle, quand elle se rendit compte qui était l'expéditeur :

— _**C'est tonton Mike !**_

Ni une, ni deux, la fillette arracha l'enveloppe avec empressement, se levant pour se diriger vers le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé pour lire la lettre en paix. Les deux adultes la regardèrent faire avec le sourire.

— _**Il va bientôt passer à National City pour nous voir ! C'est trop COOOOOL !**_

Sam et Lena rigolèrent devant la petite danse de la victoire, appréciant elles aussi de revoir le brun qu'elles n'avaient pas eu depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

— _**Allez petite terreur, va donc te préparer avec les affaires qu'on a emmenées, sinon tu vas finir par être en retard.**_

— _**J'y vais ! Je termine juste de lire !**_

Une fois fait, comme elle l'avait dit, Ruby partit se préparer, laissant les deux amies dans un silence calme, Lena terminant son journal, alors que Sam surfer vite fait sur les réseaux sociaux en buvant son café. Soudainement, la voisine de la milliardaire se mit à ricaner, attirant l'attention de Lena.

— _**Ça casse le mythe de la badgirl là.**_

— _**De quoi tu parles ?**_

La mère de Ruby tourna son attention vers sa voisine et se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, elle se reprit :

— _**Oh non rien, laisse tomber ! C'est juste une photo stupide sur Insta, rien d'important.**_

— _**Oui alors là, c'est carrément suspect ta façon de détourna ça, montre.**_

— _**Non je t'assure c'est rien,**_ rit nerveusement l'ex-pompom girl.

— _**Sam,**_ insista Lena.

Un petit duel de regard s'installa et la châtain fini par rouler des yeux.

— _**Bien, tu te débrouilles, c'est toi qui as insisté,**_ râla-t-elle en lui tendant son téléphone.

— _**Est-ce que c'est…. Kate Kane ?**_ Lâcha la brune, incrédule, en avisant la femme sushi, avec un petit rictus.

Sa meilleure amie confirma en riant, tandis que Lena perdit immédiatement son sourire en avisant qui avait posté cette photo, qui avait déjà été aimé par plusieurs milliers de personnes. Kara Danvers. Sa mâchoire se contracta soudainement, alors qu'un sentiment intense et familier lui brûlait la poitrine. Tout de suite, elle rendit le téléphone à sa meilleure amie, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et se prépara à partir, s'étant déjà préparée depuis plus d'une heure :

— _**Il Faut que j'y aille, j'ai une tonne de dossiers à traiter aujourd'hui. Les clés sont derrière la porte, n'oublie pas de fermer en partant,**_ lâcha-t-elle neutrement, soudainement complètement refermée sur elle-même.

— _**Lulu tu-**_

_**BAM !**_

Sam n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que la porte d'entrée claqua, indiquant à l'ex-cheerleader qu'elle venait de quitter l'appartement. Elle souffla, se maudissant d'avoir gaffé comme ça. Quand est-ce que sa meilleure amie allait-elle finir par passer à autre chose ?

•••

**Vendredi 4 Février, Commissariat, National City** **: **

Le dos appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les jambes tendues croisées sur son bureau, Keira lisait attentivement le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains, ne remarquant même pas sa coéquipière qui entrait dans le bureau qu'elles partageaient depuis maintenant deux mois.

— _**Je me suis toujours considérée comme quelqu'un d'assez spartiate, mais toi alors, t'es au-dessus du lot, y'a pas à dire,**_ intervint Maggie, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, faisant face ainsi à sa collègue au vu de leurs bureaux collés face à face, alors qu'elle remarquait le manque total de décoration dans la partie réservée à Keira.

La blonde n'avait pas un seul effet personnel. Pas un. La seule chose présente à elle, était sa veste en cuir pendant sur le dossier de sa chaise, tout le reste était fourni par le commissariat. Maggie n'était pas non plus du genre à envahir son espace de travail avec une multitude de photos en tout genre et autres babioles inutiles, mais son bureau semblait complètement envahi, quand on le comparait avec celui vide de sa voisine.

La blonde releva quelques secondes ses yeux du dossier qu'elle avait fini par apprendre par coeur tellement elle l'avait parcourue, croisant le regard brun de sa binôme, puis elle les redescendit aussitôt, n'ajoutant pas un seul mot, son expression étant toujours aussi neutre. L'Hispanique soupira :

— _**Juste comme ça, pour être sûr, est-ce que tu as des dents ? Non parce qu'en deux mois, je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir vu sourire une seule fois. Le faire ne va pas te les faire tomber si tu en as, tu es courant j'espère ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Pour toute réponse, l'ancienne footballeuse se contenta de faire un doigt à sa collègue, avec sa main qui tenait toujours la chemise en carton du dossier qu'elle lisait, ne relevant même pas son attention vers sa voisine. Celle-ci ricana. C'était quoi le problème de cette fille sérieusement ? Une huître aurait plus d'expression qu'elle ! Et plus de conversation en passant.

— _**C'est quoi ce dossier ?**_ Retenta Maggie.

Dans leur métier, la relation que l'on maintenait avec son partenaire était primordiale. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive à briser ce mur gigantesque derrière lequel s'était terrée sa collègue. C'était pour leur bien à toutes les deux.

— _**Rien qui te concerne.**_

Deuxième soupir, nouvel échec. Enfin, au moins elle lui avait répondu avec des mots cette fois-ci.

— _**Ça fait deux mois que je te vois le lire, le relire et le relire encore. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Je suis sûr que tu serais capable de le réécrire entièrement sans aucun modèle sous le nez.**_

— …_**.**_

Troisième soupir… Ok, maintenant elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Elle n'était pas la fille la plus patiente du monde et cette femme avait un don pour lui ronger le peu qu'elle avait étonnamment vite.

— _**Bon, j'ai été voir le légiste tout à l'heure. D'après lui, le cadavre que l'on a trouvé hier : Ivan Malik, est mort d'une overdose d'héroïne, comme pouvait l'indiquer la seringue qu'on a retrouvée sur lui. Nous n'avons donc officiellement plus d'enquête. **_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, Supergirl posa réellement son regard sur Maggie, délaissant son dossier, alors qu'un léger froncement de sourcils se dessinait sur son visage, seule expression que l'Hispanique connaissait vraiment de sa partenaire.

— _**Bien sûr que si nous avons une enquête, c'était un meurtre. Peut-être pas prémédité, mais ça l'était,**_ affirma la Danvers.

— _**Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**_ Demanda Maggie, curieuse.

— _**Il avait des traces d'encre sur sa main gauche, le genre de tache typique des gauchers. Je me suis donc renseigné vite fais sur lui hier et l'un de ses collègues me la confirmer. Or, cette seringue a été piquée dans son bras gauche. Ce n'est donc pas lui qui se l'ait injectée. Donc officiellement, nous avons toujours une enquête.**_

La plus âgée regarda la blonde d'un air étrange, à la fois impressionnée qu'elle ait eue ce raisonnement et qu'elle ait enchaîné autant de mots d'un seul coup et exaspérée que sa binôme est enquêtée sans elle.

— _**Et je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu t'es renseignée autant ?**_

— _**Je te l'ai dit. Hier.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on est censé travailler ensemble toi et moi. Tu ne devrais pas travailler seule de ton côté.**_

— _**Je n'avais pas besoin de toi.**_

Que quelqu'un la retienne, elle allait faire un carnage !

— _**Écoute-moi blondie,**_ commença Maggie, tentant difficilement de contenir son irritation devant le caractère de sa collègue. _**Tu-**_

Une sonnerie la coupa brusquement dans sa phrase, celui-ci provenant du téléphone de la blonde. Supergirl regarda le correspondant, une lueur dansant dans son regard que Maggie ne réussit pas à interpréter et sans plus de manière, elle sortit de la pièce répondant au téléphone, plantant l'Hispanique en plein milieu de la "conversation". La brune souffla aussitôt d'exaspération. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné…

•••

— _**Salut Dany,**_ lança une voix amusée dès qu'elle décrocha.

— _**Salut, **_répondit Keira, sortant par l'issue de secours non loin de là, l'emmenant rapidement dehors dans une petite ruelle isolée.

— _**Eh bien, quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir,**_ ricana Sam.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

— _**Quoi qu'est-ce que je veux ? Ça me paraît évident, **_s'exaspéra son amie. _**Ça fait une semaine qu'on a emménagé ici avec Lena et Ruby et ça fait une semaine que je te harcèle pour qu'on se voie, mais soit tu m'ignores, soit tu me dit que t'es occupée ! D'ailleurs, merci de l'infime honneur que tu me fais de me répondre,**_ se moqua l'ex-pompom girl.

— _**C'était ça ou écoutait Sawyer me faire la morale,**_ lâcha Supergirl.

— _**Alors comme ça je suis un deuxième choix en plus ?! **_S'outra Sam. _**Et c'est qui Sawyer ? Je te promets que si on se voit pas avant lundi, je débarque au commissariat et je te botte les fesses devant tous tes collègues compris !**_

La blonde soupira.

— _**Et on ne soupire pas !**_ Gronda la meilleure amie de Lena, comme si elle réprimandait sa fille.

— _**Je ne suis pas ta fille.**_

— _**Oui bah en parlant de ma fille, elle aimerait bien rencontrer sa marraine figure-toi. La dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu, elle avait trois ans. Elle se souvient même pas de toi.**_

— _**Et c'est de ma faute peut-être ?**_ S'irrita Supergirl. _**C'est vous qui êtes partis il y a sept ans. Pas moi.**_

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux amies. Enfin, si elles pouvaient toujours se qualifier de la sorte…

— _**Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partie Dany,**_ lâcha tristement Sam.

— _**Ouais,**_ lâcha-t-elle amèrement. _**Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis pas venu vous rendre visite. Alors je t'interdis de me le reprocher.**_

— _**Ce n'était pas-**_

— _**Eh bien ça sonnait comme-t-elle,**_ coupa Supergirl, tranchante. _**Maintenant, retourne voir ta MEILLEURE AMIE. Lena a sans doute besoin de toi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Moi, j'en ai pas besoin. Alors salut.**_

— _**At-**_

Keira ne laissa pas à Sam le temps de finir. Elle raccrocha avec énervement, enfilant son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, alors qu'elle se passait une main fébrile dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle s'adossa au mur de brique, se tenant la tête entre les mains alors qu'elle fermait férocement les yeux, sa mâchoire douloureusement contractée. Qu'ils aillent tous ce faire voir…. Elle n'avait besoin de personne.

•••

**Vendredi 4 Février, Agence du FBI, National City** **: **

Alex se tenait droite devant le tableau qui lui faisait face. Un tableau bien trop vide de son avis. Il était parsemé de quelques photos, quelques indices, quelques fils de laine, mais rien de bien concluant, rien qui puisse être réellement exploitable, ou alors était-elle trop bête pour comprendre…

Elle poussa un soupir, se laissant tomber en arrière pour s'appuyer sur son bureau. Elle en avait assez que ça n'avance pas. Malgré tous leurs efforts, malgré le temps qu'ils y consacraient chaque jour, malgré le nombre d'années à chercher, ils semblaient toujours au même point. Un point proche du rien et cela mettait vraiment à mal sa patience et ses espérances.

— _**Vous sembliez plus motivée hier, quand nous avons coupé les communications,**_ intervint soudainement J'onn, le dos droit, les mains dans le dos, se postant au côté de sa meilleure agente, alors qu'il observait lui aussi le tableau.

— _**Entre-temps, j'ai passé plusieurs heures enfermé dans un véhicule avec Demos qui chantait comme une casserole, **_ironisa Alex.

J'onn sourit légèrement, content que malgré toutes ses déceptions, la jeune femme restait fidèle à elle-même et garder son humour sarcastique.

— _**L'équipe scientifique n'a rien trouvé sur place,**_ reprit le patron. _**Je suis désolé Alex, je sais à quel point vous comptiez beaucoup sur l'exploration de ce site. **_

La Danvers se pinça l'arête du nez. Encore une fausse piste. Elle devrait être habituée maintenant, mais elle avait tellement cru à cette information qu'ils avaient obtenue de manière fortuite. Sans doute trop fortuite, elle aurait dû se douter que ça ne mènerait à rien, les indices ne tombaient pas du ciel.

J'onn rejoignit Alex sur le bureau, s'installant à ses côtés. Un long silence se fit, seulement perturbé par les bruits environnants de l'agence. L'homme avait beaucoup d'affection pour son agente, qui au fil des années, était devenue comme une fille pour lui. La voir ainsi bouffée par cette enquête interminable le rongeait plus, que l'enquête même, qu'il avait pourtant commencée bien avant la jeune femme.

— _**Nous trouverons Alex. L'information qui nous est parvenue n'est pas sortie de nulle part. Je pense qu'une personne nous aide indirectement et j'ai bon espoir que ça soit votre père. **_

L'agente baissa piteusement la tête, la secouant faiblement de gauche à droite.

— _**Mon père est mort.**_

— _**Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs Alex.**_

— _**Ça fait 10 ans maintenant,**_ lâcha-t-elle hargneusement, pas vraiment en direction de son patron et ami, mais plus dans un cas général. _**10 ans, que l'on n'a eut aucune nouvelle. 10 ans, qu'on cherche désespérément vous et moi. 10 ans de rien. Vous savez, au début, je pensais que ne pas savoir, était mieux. Cela donnait l'espoir que peut-être, un jour il reviendrait. Et c'était le cas, cet espoir m'a aidé à rester debout. Au début. Maintenant, c'est juste horrible. C'est juste horrible parce que… si il est vraiment mort…. la chute sera encore plus terrible, **_avoua la Danvers, reniflant péniblement, alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Elle ne les laisserait pas tomber. Elle l'avait que trop fait. Le directeur plaça une main amicale sur son épaule, la soutenant silencieusement dans son combat. Il se sentait tellement impuissant de ne pas pouvoir aider plus cette femme merveilleuse.

— _**Alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris, votre soeur rentre aujourd'hui, **_sourit J'onn, préférant changer de conversation.

Alex leva un regard interrogateur sur lui.

— _**Comment le savez-vous ? Vous savez, je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous lisez dans les pensées des gens,**_ ajouta la Danvers.

L'homme à la peau noire se mit à rire.

— _**Je commande une agence dont l'une des principales fonctions est le renseignement,**_ sourit-il.

— _**Donnnnnc, vous stalker ma soeur. Maintenant c'est flippant,**_ plaisanta Alex.

Un autre rire sortit de la gorge de son voisin.

— _**Inutile de le faire. Votre soeur est un personnage public maintenant. Il est difficile de cacher son retour quand beaucoup de monde l'attend. **_

— _**Pourtant elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait rien laissé filtrer de son retour,**_ soupira la soeur des jumelles, n'appréciant guère d'imaginer les groupies de Kara, ruiner leurs retrouvailles à l'aéroport.

— _**Je pense que l'info a fuité du côté de la demi-soeur de mademoiselle Kane.**_

— _**Évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter…**_

Nouveau silence.

— _**Vous devez être contente de la retrouver. Combien de temps cela fait-il déjà ?**_ Reprit J'onn.

— _**8 mois,**_ informa Alex. _**Ça fait 8 mois qu'elle est partie. Et avant ça, elle était déjà partie 1 an en Asie. Puis 1 an en Europe… Alors oui, je suis très contente de la retrouver. En fait, sa présence quotidienne me manque beaucoup et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule…**_

— _**Keira ?**_

— _**Oui… Je- Elle est de plus en plus renfermée sur elle-même et… je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider.**_

— _**Parfois, être là suffi. Je ne doute pas que vous êtes son roc. Alors n'en doutait pas non plus,**_ la rassura J'onn.

Alex lui envoya un petit sourire de remerciement et regarda sa montre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle aurait dû quitter le boulot, mais elle n'était vraiment pas femme à compter ses heures supplémentaires.

— _**Bien, je pense que je vais y aller. Il y a de fortes chances, pour que je sois obligée de traîner ma taciturne de soeur jusqu'à l'aéroport, ça ne s'avance pas de tout repos. Merci pour cette conversation. Ça m'aide beaucoup**_

J'onn sourit et ils se levèrent tous les deux, se saluant chaleureusement, avant qu'Alex ne prenne la direction de la sortie. Il était temps de convaincre la femme la plus butée de la terre, à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas… Génial, elle avait hâte. Vraiment…

•••

**Vendredi 4 Février, Appartement Keira Danvers, National City** **: **

— _**Te fatigues pas Alex. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller chercher une fille qui repartira d'ici les jours qui suivent,**_ lâcha Supergirl sans même un bonjour, en laissant entrer sa soeur dans son appartement, qui à l'image de son bureau au commissariat, était lugubrement vide.

La femme aux reflets rouges soupira. Bien, ça commençait bien, sa soeur semblait incroyablement de bonne humeur…

— _**Tu n'en sais rien Keira. Après tous ses voyages, il doit sans doute avoir envie de se reposer un peu,**_ tenta Alex.

La blonde eut un ricanement ironique, alors qu'elle sortait deux bières de son frigo quasiment aussi vide que son appartement. Elle tendit une bouteille à son aînée, celle-ci préférant refuser poliment. Supergirl haussa les épaules, déposant la bière sur la table, alors qu'elle décapsulait l'autre à l'aide du coin de son comptoir de cuisine, complètement abîmé par cette méthode d'ouverture somme toute récurrente.

— _**Tu sais, le propriétaire ne va vraiment pas apprécier ça, **_ajouta l'ancienne étudiante de médecine, en désignant le bois complètement défoncé.

Autre haussement d'épaules, alors que Keira se laissait tomber sur le vieux canapé. C'était vraiment de pire en pire…

— _**C'est ta jumelle Keira, tu-**_

— _**Très bien, alors rappelle le lui quand elle aura fini de fuir,**_ coupa immédiatement la détective, son ton tranchant. _**Parce que qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va faire, quand elle va apprendre que Luthor c'est installer en ville hein ? Moi je vais te le dire. Elle va prendre le premier avion pour n'importe quel endroit paumé, où elle va passer son temps à sauver le tiers-monde, afin d'éviter de se rappeler qu'elle s'est comportée comme la pire des connasses et qu'elle a foutu la merde avec tout le monde ! **_Cracha-t-elle.

— _**Tu- Tu exagères là. Tu sais très bien que ça ne peut pas être aussi simple,**_ défendit Alex, presque choquée que Keira soit aussi cassante avec Kara.

— _**J'en ai rien à foutre que ça soit compliqué ou pas. Je lui ai laissé 7 ans pour s'expliquer. Elle n'a jamais voulu le faire. Parfait, qu'elle ne le fasse pas dans ce cas-là, mais qu'elle ne se fasse pas passer pour la victime. En fait, t'as raison, j'irais la voir. J'irai la voir quand elle apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur Luthor, juste pour voir sa tête. Maintenant fais-moi plaisir et fait comme tout le monde. Dégage le plancher,**_ lâcha la blonde, reniflant en fixant un point dans le vague avec amertume et contrariété.

— _**Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Keira,**_ lança Alex avec détermination, s'asseyant aux côtés de sa soeur, qui cachait sa douleur derrière un masque de rancoeur.

— _**Ouais. C'est qu'ils disent tous…**_

•••

**Vendredi 4 Février, Avion, National City** **: **

Kara regardait par le hublot, pensive, alors que l'avion allait atterrir après plus de 18 heures de vol, à l'aéroport de National City. 8 mois. 8 mois qu'elle était partie, passant d'abord 6 mois en Afrique dans des villages défavorisés, aidant à la construction d'abri, de puits et toutes autres choses qui pouvaient aider la population.

Elle avait monté plusieurs vidéos, créant un véritable reportage au nom de Catco, qu'elle avait postées sur les réseaux sociaux où elle était de plus en plus suivie, cherchant à sensibiliser l'être humain sur les conditions de vie de ses peuples d'Afrique. Elle avait organisé de nombreuses cagnottes pour financer, les coûts structurels importants et cela avait étonnamment bien marché. Elle avait énormément apprécié passer son temps là-bas, se sentant utile, se déconnectant du monde moderne pour revenir aux choses essentielles, le contact humain.

Évidemment, cela pouvait paraître ironique de la part d'une personne qui passait autant de temps avec la technologie et en particulier sur les réseaux sociaux, mais elle se servait de ça uniquement pour toucher le plus de gens possible. La technologie avait bien évidemment de nombreux avantages, mais Kara était quelqu'un qui aimait le contact. Elle avait besoin de voir, toucher, sentir.

Puis, après ces 6 mois quasiment loin de toutes grandes villes modernes, elle avait passé deux mois en Laponie, découvrant des paysages merveilleux et des gens d'une chaleur humaine incroyable sur cette terre de glace et de neige. Aujourd'hui elle rentrait donc et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir.

D'un côté, elle était extrêmement impatience de revoir ses soeurs, qui lui avaient incroyablement manqué au cours de ces derniers mois. Puis d'un autre, plus elle s'approchait des États-Unis, plus son coeur s'alourdissait. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se sentir chez elle à National City. Non. En fait, la véritable vérité, c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie chez elle à National City, ni nulle part ailleurs depuis près de 7 ans.

Elle soupira, le coeur soudainement serré, alors qu'elle avalait de nouveaux comprimés contre la douleur. Soudainement, elle sentit sa voisine se pencher sur elle, Kate ayant une grimace sur son visage, alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à la gamine sur sa droite, qui s'endormait sur son épaule en bavant. Automatiquement, Kara sourit, amusée. Kate Kane, milliardaire depuis maintenant deux ans suite à l'héritage de la famille Wayne, suivait Kara à chacun de ses déplacements. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'elles se connaissaient, la blonde avait rencontré la jeune Kane alors qu'elle était encore à l'armée et depuis, elles ne s'étaient plus lâchées.

— _**Tu peux me redire pourquoi nous n'avons pas pris mon jet privé déjà ?**_ Râla la femme aux cheveux courts, qui était maintenant presque sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie, alors que la gamine continuait de s'effondrer de son côté.

— _**Parce que je lutte activement contre le réchauffement climatique et prendre un jet privé va à l'encontre de touteS mes convictions.**_

— _**Pourquoi il a fallu que je devienne amie avec une fille plus sainte que Jésus sérieusement,**_ pesta Kate.

Kara rit doucement. Kate ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais elle aidait vraiment énormément la soeur de Supergirl à rester, ou du moins essayer de rester le soleil que tout le monde avait toujours vu en elle. Cependant, depuis quelqueS années, ses rayons faiblissaient et elle se demandait bien si sa meilleure amie parviendrait à l'éviter de s'éteindre complètement.

— _**Eh puis merde on échange de place ! Sérieusement, elle est à qui cette gamine ?! Je hais les gosses ! Non mais regarde moi ça comment elle bave, on dirait un escargot ! **_

— _**Mais arrête de crier comme ça,**_ rit Kara, alors que certaines personnes se retournaiENt. _**Et on est arrivé alors tient toi tranquille ! **_

— _**J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi, c'est pas toi qui vas te faire inonder !**_

La journaliste roula des yeux, amusée et exaspérée à la fois, alors qu'elle finissait par échanger de place avec sa meilleure amie, leur avion annonçant bientôt la descente.

•••

**Vendredi 4 Février, Aéroport, National City** **: **

— _**Regardez ! Ce sont elles ! **_Lança une jeune fille avec excitation, alors qu'elle avait repéré Kate et Kara s'approcher de la sortie de l'aéroport.

Kara s'immobilisa immédiatement, avisant les dizaines de fans qui s'approchaient par ici. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait fait de son mieux pour rendre son arrivée ici complètement secrète. Elle coula un regard en direction de l'ex militaire qui lui envoya un sourire pincé.

— _**My fault, **_lança-t-elle. _**J'ai demandé à Mary si un resto la tentait ce soir. Elle a dû cracher le morceau.**_

— _**Sérieusement, j'adore ta soeur Kate,**_ soupira dramatiquement Kara. _**Mais je voulais que les retrouvailles avec mes soeurs se fassent dans l'intimité.**_

La milliardaire eut à peine le temps de s'excuser, que les filles s'étaient déjà attroupées près des deux femmes épuisées par leur voyage, leur parlant et leur demandant un autographe. Kara, bien que déçue de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille pour le moment, leur sourit avec joie, discutant avec elles, prenant des photos et faisant des autographes à chacune d'entre elles. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas beaucoup et savaient se montrer respectueuses, pas comme certaines groupies ou paparazzies. Eux, ayant sans doute été refoulé à l'entrée.

— _**Oh, est-ce que vous pouvez signer #SushiWoman ?**_ demanda l'une des gamines, attirant un hoquet de rire de la part de Kara, alors que Kate lui lançait un regard assassin.

— _**Bien sûr,**_ lança la brune aux mèches blondes avec un sourire crispé.

Elle aurait sa vengeance contre Kara, elle se le promettait...

Mary, la demi-soeur de Kate ne tarda pas à arriver, enlaçant fortement l'ex-militaire en dépit des fans autour d'elles. Mary salua ensuite Kara, avant de se tourner vers les groupies et de discuter follement avec elles.

La blonde à lunettes soupira de soulagement en constatant que la soeur de Kate attirait les fans comme les abeilles sur le miel et elle se sentit assez libre pour se décaler et essayer de repérer ses propres soeurs dans la foule. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne les croissant nulle part et elle s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Alex, avant de repérer un garçon timide, qui la regardait, en retrait du groupe de fangirls.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas bien vieux, au collège sans doute, avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bruns, qui la fixaient presque avec adoration. Cela fit sourire Kara, qui décida finalement de l'approcher en attendant le message de sa soeur.

— _**Bonsoir,**_ lança la blonde avec le sourire.

Le garçon, a l'air légèrement efféminé, tourna sa tête de droite à gauche, les joues complètement rouges, alors qu'il devait se demander si c'était à lui que Kara s'adressait.

— _**Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle,**_ s'amusa gentiment Kara, trouvant l'attitude du gamin adorable et lui faisant étrangement penser à elle à son âge.

— _**Euh- euh- euh- Bon- Bonsoir !**_ Bégaya-t-il nerveusement, n'osant regarder l'adulte dans les yeux, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en retrait.

Kara sourit de nouveau et avisa la photo que tenait le garçon dans sa main. Une photo d'elle, tirée de l'un de ses nombreux voyages.

— _**Tu veux un autographe ?**_ Demande-t-elle amicalement.

Le garçon ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, se demandant si tout cela était vraiment réel. Il devait rêver non ? Il lui tendit la photo d'un geste tremblant et la blonde s'en empara avec un sourire lumineux.

— _**Comment tu t'appelles ?**_

— _**Euh….. **_le garçon sembla hésiter longuement et fébrilement, son regard se baissant, comme honteux. _**Je-**_

Kara fronça les sourcils, mais attendit patiemment qu'il s'exprime, laissant son portable dans sa poche, malgré la vibration qu'elle avait senti.

— _**N- Nathan ?**_

— _**Tu n'es pas sûr ? **_

— _**Je….**_

Il détourna la tête, encore plus honteux quand il remarqua certaines des groupies qui discutaient avec Mary et Kate, le regarder avec moquerie. Le repérant aussitôt, Kara fronça les sourcils et se plaça de façon à ce que le garçon ne puisse plus voir les jeunes filles et inversement.

— _**Je peux mettre le nom que tu veux là-dessus,**_ sourit de manière réconfortante la journaliste, semblant repérer de plus en plus le problème.

— _**Celui que je veux ?**_ Reprit le collégien avec un certain espoir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

— _**Alors je… je voudrais…. N….. **__**Nia**_…_**.**_

— **Pardon ?** Demanda Kara, n'ayant pas entendu.

— **Nia,** répéta le garçon après une grande hésitation.

— _**Enchanté Nia,**_ sourit largement la blonde, signant enfin la photo avec une dédicace. _**C'est une vieille photo que tu as là,**_ indiqua Kara en se remémorant quand elle l'avait prise. _**Ça date d'au moins trois ans. Ça fait longtemps que tu me suis ?**_

— _**Oui ! Depuis le début !**_ _**J'ai adoré toutes les vidéos que vous avez faites sur l'Afrique, c'était vraiment grandiose ! Et sur la Laponie mon dieu ! Je rêve d'y aller maintenant ! Vous allez où la prochaine fois ? Vous organisez toujours des concours pour faire gagner des voyages ? Est-ce que vous allez organiser un nouveau voyage humanitaire avec plein de bénévoles comme vous l'avez fait y'a deux ans ?! Je rêverais de faire un truc comme ça ! Ça serait tellement cool et-**_

— _**Hola doucement, **_rit Kara, complètement étonnée du brusque changement de comportement, arrêtant le collégien qui hyperventilait tellement il parlait vite.

Elle se vit immédiatement dans le regard de ce gamin, la faisant sourire encore plus.

— _**Dis-moi quel âge as-tu Nia ?**_ Lui demanda gentiment Kara.

— _**14 ans ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire ce que vous faites plus tard ! Toutes vos vidéos, vos articles, vos reportages, vos photos sont tellement magiques !**_

— _**Je te remercie beaucoup**_, dit la blonde, touchée par la sincérité de l'adolescent. _**Tu écris toi-même ? Ou fait des photos, des vidéos où quoi que ce soit ?**_

— _**Oh oui ! J'écris beaucoup !**_

Kara sourit d'une façon lumineuse, excitant encore plus le gamin qui semblait littéralement l'idolâtrer, balançant sa timidité d'avant par la fenêtre.

— _**Écoutes, ce que je te propose, c'est que tu m'envoies ce que tu fais à cette adresse,**_ fit la journaliste en écrivant une adresse mail à l'arrière de la photo que Nia lui avait donné pour la dédicacer. _**Et je te donnerais mon avis dessus. Et si t'es toujours aussi motivé, peut-être que je pourrais prendre un stagiaire un de ces jours**_, lança joyeusement la Danvers.

— _**Oh c'est pas vrai ?! Oh c'est pas vrai ?! C'est vrai ?! Je rêve pas ?!**_

La blonde à lunettes rit fortement.

— _**Non tu ne rêves pas. Cela dit, **_elle se pencha en direction du brun pour lui murmurer. _**Ne le dis à personne, je n'aimerais pas que mon mail perso sois trop envahi de demande de stage.**_

Le collégien s'arrêta presque de respirer.

— _**Mail…. mail perso ?**_

Kara hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

— _**Tu as ton téléphone sur toi ?**_

Le garçon hocha la tête et le tendit à la journaliste sans une explication et immédiatement, Kara se pencha, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, alors qu'elle faisait un selfi avec Nia, qui rougissait encore plus qu'une tomate.

— _**Voilà, tu en as une plus récente maintenant,**_ sourire la soeur de Supergirl de toutes ses dents.

Elle rendit le téléphone au gamin, s'emparant du sien, avisant un message d'Alex. Cependant, avant de le lire, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Nia et reprit :

— _**Une dernière chose. N'ais pas peur de croire en tes rêves. Tout peut arriver. Et….**_ elle jeta un regard vers les groupies qui entouraient toujours Mary, celle-ci parlait comme un moulin à paroles, alors que Kate donnait l'impression de vouloir retourner en Laponie plutôt que de rester là. _**Ne te soucies pas de ce que pensent les autres. Deviens qui tu as envie de devenir. Le plus important, ce n'est pas que tout le monde t'apprécie, mais que TOI tu t'apprécies. À partir de là, ça ira beaucoup mieux tu verras.**_

Le garçon la regardait avec de grands yeux pétillants. Cette femme était son idole depuis qu'il la suivait sur internet et aujourd'hui, il la rencontrait en chair et en os. Elle lui parlait. Il entendait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas rencontrer ses idoles, que l'on finissait toujours par être déçu, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Très loin de là. Cette femme venait simplement de lui dire les mots qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre depuis si longtemps...

Elle finit par lui dire au revoir, et lui faire promettre qu'il lui enverrait ses textes et Kara réussit enfin à sortir de l'aéroport après encore quelques autographes par-ci par-là. Elle déverrouilla alors son téléphone, son coeur étrangement léger depuis sa conversation avec ce garçon qui semblait si mal dans sa peau. Elle ouvrit le message de sa soeur et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'un seul coup, son coeur se serrant douloureusement en lisant son message :

Alex : _**Désolé, je ne peux pas passer te chercher…**_

Kara : _**Ok pas de soucis, on se retrouve à ton appart ou celui de K ?**_

Alex : _**Non, en fait je crois que ça serait préférable qu'on ne se voit pas ce soir… Keira n'est pas vraiment en forme pour ça… Je suis vraiment désolé.**_

Le souffle de Kara s'emballa brusquement en avisant le sms, alors que ses yeux pétillaient. Alors elle en était vraiment arrivée là avec sa jumelle ? Keira avait-elle tellement de rancoeur contre elle, qu'elle ne voulait même plus la voir, même après 8 mois d'absence ? La blonde renifla, gardant la face alors qu'elle pouvait voir quelques paparazzies roder encore dans le coin. La légèreté que lui avait donnée Nia était bien vite partie maintenant. Sa vie professionnelle était une réussite, elle en était plus que fière. Sa vie privée en revanche, c'était autre chose…

— _**Hey ! Alors, elles sont pas là les frangines ?**_ Lança Kate qui l'avait rejointe à l'extérieur, enfin soulagée d'avoir pu se débarrasser de tout le monde.

Kara se contenta de secouer la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Kate comprit immédiatement, un silence s'installant entre elles.

— _**Tu préfères qu'on plaque tout et qu'on parte élever des caribous en Laponie ?**_ Tenta la jeune Kane avec le sourire, alors que Mary attendait sa soeur plus loin.

La soeur de Supergirl eut un sourire triste.

— _**C'est des rennes, pas des caribous. Et oui, pourquoi pas… Ça serait moins compliqué..**_

La femme aux cheveux courts soupira légèrement, peu ravie de voir sa meilleure amie semblant si vulnérable, alors qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes, elle l'avait vu rayonner en parlant à un gamin. Elle enroula son bras autour des épaules de Kara et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. L'ex-militaire n'était pas du genre tactile, mais elle savait que le contact humain aidait toujours un peu la journaliste.

— _**On va au resto avec Mary, tu viens.**_

— _**Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger…**_ lâcha piteusement la Danvers, alors qu'elle se collait inconsciemment au corps de sa voisine, cherchant juste la chaleur rassurante de son corps.

— _**Hola, tu me déranges pas, tu me sauves même,**_ lança sérieusement Kate en se dirigeant vers sa demi-soeur, emmenant Kara avec elle, alors qu'elle avait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules. _**Si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurais été obligé d'écouter tout ce qu'elle allait me dire. Là, vous vous parlerez entre vous, pendant que je finirais ma nuit sur la banquette moelleuse du resto.**_

Kara sourit encore légèrement, extrêmement reconnaissante à Kate d'être encore une fois présente, sans poser de question. La suite s'annonçait compliquée, elle avait intérêt à se blinder, ou son coeur déjà bien ébréché ne survivrait pas…

* * *

**KARA EST EN VIE ! Cela veut-il dire que j'ai le droit à un sursis .Calzona ? :p**

**Bon, alors je suis sadique, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas tuer Kara alors que c'est que le début du tome II ! Je vais attendre un peu avant quand même... Mouahahahahahhahahah**

**Bien alors, comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire s'annonce loin d'être rose et encore une fois, je vais vous faire ramer pour apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Évidemment, entre Alex au FBI et Keira Flic, le tome II s'annonce pas mal orienté enquête, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop parce que ça sera une part importante de l'histoire !**

**Alors, des théories sur tout ce qui a put se passer ? Parce qu'en dix ans, il a pu s'en passer des choses x)**

**Je vous laisse là et j'espère avoir au moins autant de review ! Elles m'ont vraiment motivé dans ce tome qui me semble encore plus compliqué que le premier !**

**Bye !**


	3. Chapitre III

**Hey ! Voici donc le chapitre III ! Pas eut des masses de reviews pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça ne veux pas dire que ça devint nulle x) Cela dit je comprend si certain décroche, le deuxième tome sonne bien différent du premier.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à L'incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Oui je ne pouvais pas ! Malgré ce que j'en fais, j'adore Kara, je le promet xD_

_Oui en dix ans, c'est devenu la merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! _

_Y'a plusieurs dates clés durant ses dix ans et ce qui c'est passé i ans et sans doute la plus importante. Qu'est-ce que Kara à pu faire ? Surprise :p_

_Oui, Kara à bien grandit et je pense qu'on va le voir au fil de l'histoire. Du coup, elles ont un peu inversé les rôles les deux jumelles, Kara est devenu la "populaire" et Keira "l'oubliée"_

_Dépendante aux médocs ? Maybe. La douleur après 10 ans, oui, inquiètant._

_Il y aura un flashback de la rencontre entre Kara et Kate, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ et ravi que tu l'aimes déjà x)_

_La conversation avec son fan était absolument pas prévue xD Ça devait être un fan lambda puis c'est parti en cacahuète encore._

_Keira eh bien... L'air de rien c'est une grosse angoissée de la vie x) elle aurait pas pris autant d'antidépresseur au lycée sinon. Quoique, avec son passé pourri, on peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir xD_

_Haha merci beaucoup ! J'aime beaucoup semer des indices partout, je trouve ça très drôle xD Y'en à pas mal dans ce chapitre là, arriveras-tu à tous les trouver et les comprendre ? :p_

_Mais peut-être qu'elle est prise, j'ai encore rien précisé :p_

_Oui, je rajouterais des adjectifs à chaque review aussi longue que tu m'as laissé xD Amplement mérité ! Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais elle faisait environ 800 mots ta review xD (oui oui, j'ai vérifié) pour te rendre compte de la chose, c'est presque 1/3 d'un chapitre de Rao's Daughter alors pour te dire xD_

_Bien sûr que ça ne dérange pas ! Je pense qu'aucun n'auteur ne te dira, laisse moi des reviews plus courtes xD _

_Bonne lecture à toi et encore merci pour être aussi incroyable :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

•••

**Samedi 5 Février, Appartement Kara Danvers, National City** **: **

Kara était assise en tailleur sur son canapé, habillée d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de pyjama, une tasse fumante à la main alors qu'elle fixait le vide d'un air pensif, en soufflant sur son chocolat chaud. Elle était rentrée très tard hier soir, suite à sa sortie improvisée avec Kate et Mary, qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien pour éloigner ses noires pensées. Cependant, le décalage horaire, une journée presque complète dans un avion et la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer en pensant pendant des heures, la laissait complètement lessivée.

Elle pensait à tellement de chose à la fois, qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. Cela dit, un nom était récurrent dans ses pensées et celui-ci était celui de sa soeur jumelle. Elle savait bien que plus les années passaient, plus leur relation se dégradait toujours un peu plus. Elle l'avait senti lorsqu'elle rentrait au pays, à travers ses lettres, ses messages, ses appels. Elle l'avait senti, mais elle n'avait rien fait et résultat ? Keira ne voulait même plus la voir… Ça en revanche, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir… Elle ne pensait pas que Supergirl était tellement en rogne contre elle, qu'elle préférait tout simplement ne plus entendre parler d'elle.

Ça lui faisait mal. Très mal même. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même… tout ce qui se passait était entièrement sa faute et plutôt que d'essayer de tout arranger, de tout expliquer, d'essayer de faire comprendre à ses proches ses décisions, elle avait préféré fuir et se renfermer sur elle-même… La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne savait même plus quand elle avait eu une conversation à coeur ouvert avec quelqu'un. Chaque sujet sérieux, elle l'esquivait, évitant de s'impliquer émotionnellement, parce qu'elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle craquerait et ne parviendrait sans doute plus à se relever.

Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée et elle laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, après avoir déposé sa tasse sur la table basse face au canapé. Comment, alors qu'i peine quelques années, elle se sentait au comble du bonheur, tout avait pu basculer de la sorte ? Cette question était stupide… Elle le savait très bien et elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans une autre vie, pour que le destin s'acharne ainsi sur elle.

Des coups à la porte la firent soudainement sursauter et elle soupira en apercevant la distance qui séparait son canapé à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait tellement la flemme… Tant pis, si c'était important, ils repasseraient, là, elle voulait juste dormir un peu, avant de s'envoler pour le journal.

— _**J'ai des beignets sortis tout droit de chez Noonan's ! **_Prévint une voix derrière la porte.

Kara redressa immédiatement la tête et se précipita en direction de la porte, l'ouvrant à une telle vitesse qu'elle surprit son visiteur surprise.

— _**Eh bien, ravie de voir que la nourriture à toujours un te-**_

Alex n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase dite avec un sourire taquin, que celle-ci sentit un corps s'écraser avec force contre le sien, la surprenant encore, la force du choc la faisant reculer de quelques pas et elle faillit s'écraser contre le mur du couloir derrière elle.

— _**Karaaa….. tu m'étouffes,**_ réussit à lâcher difficilement sa soeur.

La blonde relâcha immédiatement l'agente du FBI s'excusant alors que celle-ci reprenait sa respiration. Kara avait toujours autant de force visiblement.

— _**Alex ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! **_Lança la journaliste avec excitation, sautillant sur place avant de reprendre sa soeur dans ses bras, avec un tantinet plus de délicatesse. _**Tu m'as tellement manqué !**_

Son aînée sourit, l'enthousiasme de sa cadette lui donnant une joie plus que bienvenue. Elle était toujours un petit soleil, dommage que celui-ci adorait tellement voyager autour du monde. Sans plus se plaindre de la force maladroite de Kara, Alex lui rendit son étreinte du mieux qu'elle put, avec ses mains occupées par deux boissons chaudes et un paquet de beignets.

— _**Tu m'as manqué aussi Kara si tu savais,**_ souffla la plus âgée des Danvers, plus que ravie de pouvoir enlacer sa soeur après plus de 8 mois d'absence. _**Est-ce que tu comptes me laisser entrer, ou l'on va continuer nos retrouvailles dans le couloir ? **_S'amusa-t-elle, alors que cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes que la blonde à lunettes était cramponnée à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— _**Euh, bien-sûr, rentres,**_ invita Kara, après s'être soudainement écartée du corps de l'agente fédérale, son visage se détournant aussitôt, empêchant sa voisine d'apercevoir son regard larmoyant.

Elle était tellement contente de voir sa soeur. Si il y avait bien un problème à tous ses voyages, c'était d'être aussi loin des deux femmes de sa vie, enfin… trois, mais la troisième n'apprécierait certainement pas si elle le lui disait…

— _**Alors, chocolat chaud à la crème et assortiment de beignets comme tu l'aimes,**_ lança Alex en présentant ses présents avec un petit clin d'oeil.

— _**Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé Alex,**_ sourit Kara en fixant sa soeur avec adoration.

— _**Oh allez, je suis sûr que dans les coins perdu ou tu étais, tu n'as pas réussi à trouver des beignets aussi bons que ceux-là !**_ S'amusa l'agente en ouvrant la boite, découvrant une palette de beignets parfaitement alignés de toutes les couleurs.

— _**Oh mon Dieu ! T'as raison !**_ Lâcha la journaliste de Catco en s'emparant d'une des pâtisseries et croquant dedans à pleines dents avant de fondre sur place sous le regard amusé de sa soeur.

Bon ok, à son prochain voyage, elle demanderait au cuisinier de chez Noonan's de la suivre, peut-être même devrait-elle lui demander de l'épouser, tous ses plats étaient un véritable délice pour les papilles gustatives de la blonde à lunettes.

Les deux Danvers émigrèrent en direction du canapé et Kara commença à s'exciter comme elle seule savait le faire, en parlant de son voyage et de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Alex se contentait de sourire et d'écouter, l'enthousiasme de sa cadette lui faisant un bien fou. Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle lui avait manqué.

— _**Mais regarde-moi ça,**_ commenta Alex, attirant la curiosité de Kara. _**Mais en fait t'as une peau parfaite !**_ Lança-t-elle en avisant la peau dorée par le soleil de sa soeur. _**Moi qui pensais que les magazines te retouchaient et que tu faisais pareille avant de publier sur Instagram ou YouTube !**_

— _**Hé !**_ S'outra immédiatement la journaliste, amusant sa voisine. _**Je ne me retouche absolument pas ! Ma peau et ma personne sont naturellement parfaites, **_ajouta-t-elle avec un faux air arrogant.

Alex rit. C'était dingue, il y avait une telle différence d'atmosphère entre sa soirée d'hier avec Keira et son début de matinée avec Kara... Hier soir avait-été essentiellement silencieux, les deux soeurs s'étaient contentées de s'installer devant la télé et de commander une pizza. Alex avait alors essayé de faire la conversation, mais le mutisme de plus en plus élevé de sa deuxième cadette se faisait de plus en plus ressentir durant leurs "discussions", qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à de longs monologue de la part de l'agente du FBI.

La femme aux reflets rouges, avait très bien compris que Supergirl luttait pour ne pas se lever du canapé et s'enfuir pour retrouver sa jumelle, car malgré ce qu'elle pensait, malgré qu'elle en voulait à Kara de l'abandonner comme elle le faisait, elle l'aimait plus que tout et résister pour ne pas aller la retrouver avait été un combat intense. De plus, elle avait très bien compris que l'ex-footballeuse avait été touchée qu'elle reste auprès d'elle, malgré son envie d'aller chercher Kara à l'aéroport. Keira n'avait rien dit de ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait, mais Alex n'en n'avait pas besoin. À force de côtoyer son côté de plus en plus taciturne, elle avait fini par apprendre à la comprendre au-delà des mots et il était de plus en plus difficile pour Supergirl de cacher son mal-être profond à Alex.

Kara de son côté, semblait tellement lumineuse et pleine de joie. Ce contraste faisait beaucoup de bien à l'agente, qui malgré qu'elle aimait Keira plus que tout, appréciait la légèreté que lui apportait sa deuxième soeur, qui elle aussi, elle aimait plus que tout. Cependant, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien plus de mal à percer les véritables sentiments de Kara qui se cachait derrière un masque rayonnant, que celui de Keira, mais elle savait, que derrière toute cette joie, se cachait un mal au moins aussi profond que celui que ressentait sa jumelle et ça, ça brisait le coeur d'Alex.

— _**Je suis désolé, **_soupira finalement l'agente. _**De ne pas avoir pu venir hier. Je voulais vraiment mais-**_

— _**Ne t'inquiète pas,**_ la coupa Kara avec un sourire timide, avant qu'elle ne termine. _**Tu n'as fait que faire ce que je t'ai demandé : Prendre soin de Keira.**_

La blonde lui envoya un autre sourire, un qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui sonnait tellement plus triste. Il était la, le véritable visage de sa soeur. Ce n'était pas cette joie lumineuse, pas seulement du moins. C'était ce sourire triste, las, brisé... et Alex déglutit difficilement à ce constat. Pourquoi le destin ne pouvait-il pas se montrer un peu plus clément envers ces deux incroyables femmes qui avaient déjà tellement morflé dans la vie ?

— _**Comment elle va ?**_ Demanda Kara, essayant de paraître entièrement composée, alors qu'elle débarrassait les gobelets de boissons ainsi que la boite à beignets vide, pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Alex soupira, observant sa soeur agir avec raideur dans ses gestes. Depuis quand Kara cachait-elle autant ce qu'elle ressentait ? Keira l'avait toujours fait, mais Kara bien que renfermée à bien des égards, surtout lorsqu'elles avaient atterri chez les Danvers, s'était toujours montrée plus émotive. Là en revanche, Alex était incapable d'estimer le niveau de détresse de sa cadette, elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer.

— _**C'est….. De pire en pire Kara. Je sais plus quoi faire. Dis-moi que tu vas aller lui parler et que tu ne comptes repartir je ne sais où, avant plusieurs semaines, mois, voire même années.**_

La journaliste qui tournait le dos à son aînée se tendit encore plus à ces mots. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre en essayant de contrôler le puits de larmes, qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Elle renifla, se dissimulant toujours à Alex et elle finit par pousser un long soupir avant de reprendre et de se diriger vers sa soeur avec un masque de neutralité parfaite. À force de trainer avec Lena lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, elle avait fini par apprendre deux trois trucs…

— _**Je ne sais pas Alex. Je ne sais pas quand je repartirais. Et évidemment que je veux aller parler à Keira, mais…. est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? **_

— _**Bien-sûr que ça l'est !**_ Confirma Alex avec force. _**Elle a besoin de toi Kara. Pas de moi, de Barry ou même de maman. Non. Elle a besoin de TOI. T'es la seule qui arrivera à lui faire remonter la pente qu'elle dégringole depuis plusieurs années. **_

Kara déglutit difficilement, détournant le regard et peinant à maintenir son masque en place alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

— _**J'en suis pas aussi sûr,**_ lâcha-t-elle le souffle tremblant, serrant le coeur d'Alex qui voyait clairement que sa soeur essayait de dissimuler ses émotions. _**Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé dans cette pente…**_

Alex secoua la tête.

— _**Non, non c'est un ensemble de chose qui la poussée. Maintenant, ce que tu as à faire, c'est de la rattraper avant qu'il soit vraiment trop tard,**_ répondit l'agente du FBI avec conviction. _**Tout ce dont Keira à besoin, c'est de son soleil et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es son soleil,**_ lui souffla-t-elle enfin, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa soeur et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Kara se laissa faire, reniflant péniblement, les yeux brillants, mais retenant toujours ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas les laissaient tomber. Elle ne devait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas avant que son combat soit terminé…

•••

**Samedi 5 Février, L-Corp, National City** **: **

Lena salua sa secrétaire d'un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans son bureau ou elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle avait toujours préféré être enfermée dans un labo à effectuer de la recherche et inventer de nouvelles technologies qui révolutionneraient le monde, mais son nom en avait décidé autrement et la direction de l'une des plus grosses entreprises mondiales lui revenait. Elle passait toujours du temps dans son laboratoire évidemment, mais bien moins qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sa secrétaire franchit la porte avec le sourire, lui apportant un café ainsi qu'une pile de dossier et de magazines en tous genres. Elle les déposa sur son bureau et commença une brève conversation avec sa patronne. Depuis qu'elle avait reprise la société familiale et qu'elle l'avait renommé L-Corp, Lena avait vu passer une tonne d'assistantes différentes et aucune n'avait convenue, du moins, jusqu'à Jess. La jeune femme était assidue, organisé, souriante et polie. Elle était attentionnée envers sa patronne, sans être envahissante et Lena devait avouer que cela la touchait souvent.

— _**Au fait, merci de faire annuler mes rendez-vous pour l'après-midi, je suis prise, **_signala la PDG.

— _**Bien sûr mademoiselle Luthor. Autre chose ?**_ Demanda Jess avant de repartir à son travail.

— _**Oui. Pour la énième fois,**_ s'amusa la Luthor. _**C'est Lena.**_

— _**Bien sûr, Lena, **_sourit son assistante avant de sortir du bureau en refermant derrière elle.

La femme d'affaires sourit légèrement, avant de feuilleter rapidement les dossiers que Jess lui avait déposés. Elle soupira, elle avait un travail monstre, la semaine prochaine s'annonçait chargée. Prenant son café en main, elle décala les nombreux dossiers sur le côté, observant maintenant les magazines avant de réellement se mettre au travail jusqu'à son après-midi, qu'elle avait promis de passer avec sa nièce.

Soudainement, son regard se posa sur un magazine de press people, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. Sans doute sa secrétaire l'avait-elle laissé là par mégarde. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors immédiatement, sa mâchoire se serrant avec force, alors qu'elle avisait la photo de couverture. Kate Kane, la milliardaire, qui avait un bras enroulé autour des épaules d'une certaine blonde qu'elle préférait oublier et qui déposait un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Kara. "_Nous connaissons enfin les raisons des hausses de températures en Laponie !_" était-il écrit sous la photo. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et si son éducation ne l'obligeait pas à toujours garder le contrôle sur elle, sans nulle doute que ce "journal" aurait appris à voler du 56ème étages.

— _**Jess ?**_ Dit-elle froidement en appuyant sur le bouton de l'intercom sur son bureau.

— _**Oui mad- Lena ?**_

— _**Merci de venir récupérer votre… Magazine.**_

La brune raccrocha sans plus de manière, son irritation grandissant à mesure qu'elle observait cette photo dont elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Jess se précipita à l'intérieur, envoyant un sourire désolé à sa patronne, qui semblait prête à la balancer par la fenêtre à ce moment-là. Elle s'excusa platement et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, fuyant le regard noir de la femme d'affaires.

Lena souffla de manière tremblante, s'appuyant dans le dossier de son fauteuil en se frottant le front de façon irritée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus à fleur de peau. Que Kane soit aussi proche de Kara ? Que la blonde soit de retour à National City et donc non loin d'elle ? Que Sam est réussie à la convaincre de s'installer ici ? Ou qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher cette jalousie dévorante de monter en elle, malgré toutes ses années à essayer d'oublier la Danvers ?

— _**Mad- Lena ?**_ Résonna de nouveau la voix de sa secrétaire.

La milliardaire soupira profondément, essayant d'oublier cette maudite photo, qui venait d'entacher la bonne humeur qu'elle avait réussie à trouver en se levant ce matin.

— _**Oui ?**_

— _**Votre mère en ligne, dois-je faire passer l'appel ?**_

— _**Oui, oui, allez y,**_ confirma la brune en s'emparant de son téléphone.

Lena se passa une main sur son visage. Depuis la fin du lycée, la brune c'était étrangement "rapprochée" de sa mère. Disons que le rachat de Darhk Compagnie et sa façon de faire les choses avaient "impressionnée" Liliane. Leur relation s'était donc amélioré avec le temps et sa mère ne passait plus son temps à la rabaisser comme elle le faisait. Bon, elle ne l'encourageait pas non plus, mais ce changement avait véritablement aidé la Luthor à s'alléger le coeur.

— _**Bonjour, **_lâcha neutrement Lena.

— _**Eh bien, je vois que d'avoir des nouvelles de ta mère t'enchante,**_ ricana la plus âgée d'un ton pince sans rire.

— _**Excuse-moi, mauvaise journée voilà tout,**_ répondit sa fille, toujours aussi dénuée d'émotions.

— _**La journée vient de commencer.**_

— _**Justement,**_ marmonna la PDG.

— _**J'espère que cela n'a rien à voir avec le retour en ville de cette fausse Sainte,**_ lâcha sa mère avec un dédain certain.

— _**Non, cela n'a rien à voir,**_ mentit Lena, serrant la mâchoire.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Kara ait-elle encore tant d'emprise sur elle, malgré les 7 ans écoulés depuis leur rupture catastrophique ?

— _**Bien, je préfère ça. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lâcher à la presse ce que cette misérable fille a osé te faire. Cela lui remettrait sans doute les pieds sur terre !**_

— _**Ça serait lui accorder beaucoup trop d'importance,**_ reprit difficilement Lena, qui malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, ne voulait aucunement nuire à la journaliste qui s'était extrêmement épanouie professionnellement.

Une partie d'elle était si faire de ce fait. L'autre en revanche, était particulièrement irritée de ressentir autant de fierté pour la réussite de la blonde à lunettes.

— _**M'as-tu appelé uniquement pour me parler de Kara ?**_

— _**Bien-sûr que non. Je suis ta mère, n'ai-je pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de ma fille ?**_

— _**Évite-moi ton cinéma maman, qu'est-ce que tu veux, **_soupira Lena, exaspérée par le comportement de sa mère.

— _**Bien, puisque tu insistes. Où en sont les négociations avec les frères Durtel ? Nos ingénieurs n'attendent plus que mon feu vert pour commencer leurs travaux. **_

— _**J'ai envoyé Sam s'en occuper. Elle devrait revenir cet après-midi avec une réponse.**_

Lilian ricana à l'autre bout du fil.

— _**Tu envoies l'artillerie lourde à ce que je vois. Cette femme est peut-être aussi rustre qu'un paysan du moyen-âge, mais au moins, elle sait parfois se montrer un tant soit peu efficace. **_

— _**Je savais que tu l'adorais,**_ se moqua la brune en s'emparant d'un des dossiers.

— _**Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Elle a juste son utilité à certaine occasion. **_

— _**Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, je sais que tu adores quand elle te tient tête. Ce qu'elle fait souvent d'ailleurs. **_

— _**Je pense que cette conversation à assez durée, tu divagues. **_

Lena eut un autre rictus et elles échangèrent encore quelques banalités avant de raccrocher, laissant de nouveau la brune dans le silence de son bureau. Habituellement, ce silence, elle l'appréciait. Aujourd'hui, étrangement, il l'oppressait. Quand parviendra-t-elle à vivre tranquillement, sans que Kara ne perturbe chacune de ses émotions et de ses actions ?

•••

**Samedi 5 Février, Commissariat, National City** **: **

Keira enleva sa veste avec un geste raide et irrité, sa mâchoire serrée, son expression fermée, elle était au comble de la colère, il ne suffirait que d'une étincelle à ce moment-là et elle exploserait.

— _**Non mais c'était quoi leur problème à ses paparazzies à la cons ! **_Grogna Maggie en posant rageusement son café sur son bureau. _**Pourquoi ils te collent comme ça ?**_

Supergirl ne répondit pas, s'écrasant dans son fauteuil en se plongeant directement dans son travail, recherchant tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur Ivan Malik. Elle avait réussi à convaincre ses supérieurs que cette overdose n'était pas accidentelle et elle comptait bien connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Peut-être arriverait-elle au moins à résoudre celle-ci, à défaut de celle qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Son regard glissa en direction du dossier qui trainait sur son bureau. Le dossier qu'elle lisait et relisait depuis des mois. L'enquête de sa vie se trouvait là, dans cette chemise en carton et elle était incapable de trouver le moindre indice pour avancer.

— _**Sérieusement, on a failli manquer d'attraper ces voleurs, parce que ces sales cons te suivaient comme ton ombre, alors j'aimerais bien comprendre.**_

— _**Tu crois que ça m'amuse qu'ils me suivent comme ça ? **_Grogna la Danvers en tournant enfin son regard vers l'Hispanique.

— _**Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'aimerais juste comprendre, pour qu'à l'avenir, je sois au moins un peu mieux préparée. **_

— _**Eh bien c'est pas moi qu'ils cherchaient, mais ma soeur. Et désolé, à part changer de visage, je n'ai pas trop de choix de les supporter, alors tu vas devoir t'y faire,**_ continua Keira sur le même ton, en se tournant de nouveau vers son écran.

— _**Mais c'est qui ta soeur pour attirer autant de crétins ? Et pourquoi ils débarquent que maintenant ? En deux mois qu'on a travaillé "ensemble", c'est la première fois que je les vois. **_

— _**Mais tu débarques d'où sérieusement ?**_ Lâcha Supergirl exaspéré. _**Ça se voit que t'es pas ici depuis longtemps, sinon tu serais qui s'est. Ils me lâchaient un tant soit peu quand elle n'était pas là, mais maintenant qu'elle est de retour, t'as intérêt à t'y habituer parce que ça va être comme ça pendant un certain temps. **_

— _**Génial,**_ grogna Maggie.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Keira fixant son écran avec concentration et sa binôme buvant son café d'un air pensif.

— _**Et tu sais quoi ?**_

— _**Quoi ?!**_ Se tourna encore une fois Supergirl en direction de Maggie, complètement exaspérée d'être sans cesse dérangée.

— _**C'est la première fois que tu emploies autant de mots pour me parler. Je sens qu'une grande amitié est sur le point de naître entre nous, **_ricana la femme à la peau bronzée.

Keira lui lança un regard incrédule, avant de rouler des yeux et de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses recherches, alors que Maggie se mettait à rire. Avec de la patience, du cran et beaucoup de détermination, peut-être la brune parviendrait-elle à créer un semblant de relation avec l'autre détective. Peut-être.

— _**Pendant que tu discutais avec nos supérieurs pour les convaincre que l'on devait enquêter sur la mort suspecte d'Ivan Malik, j'ai effectuée quelques recherches sur lui,**_ reprit enfin Maggie d'un ton professionnel.

C'était leur première vraie affaire toutes les deux, il était temps qu'elles commencent à se parler, sinon leur duo n'irait pas bien loin. Malgré que Keira était une grognasse sans nom du point de vue de l'Hispanique, elle semblait aussi être un excellent flic, alors elle trouverait ça vraiment dommage qu'elles ne puissent pas s'entendre.

Supergirl reporta son attention sur sa collègue, attendant silencieusement la suite. Satisfaite qu'elle est réussie à capter son attention, Maggie reprit :

— _**C'était un généticien travaillant dans l'une des nombreuses filiales de L-Corp, basée à Hong Kong, ça, tu devais déjà le savoir. Il vivait là-bas avec sa femme et son fils depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans. Il n'a jamais quitté la Chine depuis qu'il a mis les pieds là-bas. D'après ses collègues c'était un type discret, nerveux qui passait son temps à travailler. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il faisait ici, à National City, mais d'après que j'ai pu trouver, il a débarqué ici juste deux jours avant sa mort.**_

— _**On a une idée de où il a pu se rendre ou dormir durant son séjour ici ? **_Demanda Keira.

— _**Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir encore.**_

— _**Je m'occupe de ça alors, j'ai un contact qui pourra nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps, **_fit la blonde en se levant, attrapant sa veste en cuir, tout en saisissant son téléphone.

— _**Parfait, je m'occupe d'essayer de contacter ses supérieurs et sa femme pour me renseigner de mon côté.**_

Supergirl hocha la tête et sortie du bureau, se faufilant comme à son habitude par l'issu de secours afin de passer son appel tranquillement et loin de toute oreille indiscrète. Maggie de son côté, sourit une fois que sa binôme fut sortie. Peut-être pourraient-elles vraiment travailler ensemble. Peut-être.

•••

— _**Merci Winn. Oui, oui ça serait bien. D'accord. On se rappelle, salut.**_

Keira raccrocha, mettant fin à la conversation avec l'informaticien qui était maintenant devenu un collègue d'Alex. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et elle allait décrocher en pensant que le geek avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle se stoppa immédiatement en avisa une photo de Kara apparaître. Son coeur se mit à palpiter alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement. Cela faisait bien 15 fois que sa jumelle essayait de la joindre depuis le début de la journée, mais elle avait toujours ignorés ses appels.

Son pouce se positionna au-dessus du bouton vert, tremblant légèrement. Kara lui avait tellement manqué, tout comme elle le faisait chaque fois que celle-ci décidait de partir à l'autre bout du monde… Mais elle en avait assez. Assez de la retrouver avec toute la joie qu'elle pouvait ressentir, pour finalement la voir partir de nouveau quelques semaines plus tard. Elle n'avait plus la force de supporter ses nombreuses absences. C'était égoïste, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi qu'elle le ressentait. Finalement, son portable cessa de sonner et elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué…

— _**T'es pas facile à trouver,**_ lança une voix qui la figea sur place, alors qu'elle avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à rentrer de nouveau dans le commissariat. _**Heureusement que je sais persévérer et me montrer convaincante.**_

Keira inspira profondément, essayant de garder le contrôle, alors qu'elle faisait volte face, laissant une main sur la poignée. Se retournant lentement pour faire face à une figure de son passé. Une figure qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Son expression neutre, ses yeux bleus se fixèrent à ceux bruns de la nouvelle venue, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

— _**Lieutenant de police hein, t'as pris du galon depuis la dernière fois,**_ sourit Sam en avisant la plaque qui était fixée à la ceinture de Supergirl.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les gens continuent leur vie même quand t'es pas autour d'eux.**_

Sam grimaça en détournant la tête face à la réplique froide et cassante de l'ex-footballeuse. Ok, elles en étaient à ce point. Ça s'annonçait vraiment compliqué… Un petit silence s'installa entre elles, seulement dérangé par les bruits de la ville.

— _**Bien, si tu as rien d'autre à dire,**_ lança la Danvers en ouvrant la porte.

— _**Non attends ! **_Intervint immédiatement la femme d'affaires, posa une main sur la surface en métal pour refermer la porte, laissant plus qu'un pas d'écart entre les deux anciennes amies.

L'inspectrice lui lança un regard noir, la mâchoire serrée avec force, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner Sam. Comment leur relation avait-elle pu s'effriter à ce point. Tout ça s'était de sa faute, elle le savait. Elle l'avait beaucoup trop négligée… mais elle avait eut tellement à faire. Entre ses cours, s'occuper de Ruby, de Lena, de Patricia, son boulot, elle avait eu l'impression d'être tirée dans tous les sens et quand enfin elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Keira, c'était déjà trop tard. La blonde lui en voulait et cela avait été un véritable point de rupture. Keira c'était sentit tellement abandonnée… Par Lena, par elle, par Mike, par Kara…

— _**Bon parle plutôt que de me fixer comme ça ! **_Grogna Keira, faisant sursauter Sam qui s'était perdue dans ses pensées au pire moment.

— _**Je….**_ Sam était à court de mots, c'était un comble !

Se retrouver de nouveau face à Supergirl après tant d'années et la voir la fixer ainsi avec un regard aussi noir lui faisait perdre ses moyens, mais elle devait se reprendre ! Si elle voulait récupérer l'amitié qu'elles partageaient autrefois, il allait falloir qu'elle se batte et pour ça, elle était prête. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Lena de venir s'installer ici malgré ses nombreux refus, maintenant, elle devait passer à la seconde étape de son plan.

— _**Écoute je… Je suis désolé. Je t'ai laissé tomber et je m'en veux beaucoup, mais…. Je veux vraiment arranger les choses entre nous. Entre nous tous. Alors s'il te plaît… juste… Laisse-moi une chance.**_

— _**Alors quoi ? Tout redeviens comme avant, jusqu'à ce que ça éclate de nouveau ? Merci, mais non merci.**_

Sur ces mots, Keira tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte, mais encore une fois, Sam l'en empêchant, se plaquant même à celle-ci pour empêcher tout passage. Ce geste fit bien évidemment gronder Supergirl, qui devait vraiment faire d'incroyable effort pour ne pas en balancer pleins la gueule à cette femme qu'elle appelait autrefois amie.

— _**Juste une chance Dany. Une seule,**_ supplia Sam en levant un doigt en l'air.

La Danvers détourna le regard, les muscles de son visage crispés. Voir l'ex-pompom girl suppliée n'était pas une chose habituelle, c'était généralement l'inverse qui se passait. ON la suppliait, pas le contraire.

— _**Tu veux une chance ?**_ Lança de nouveau Supergirl après plusieurs instants de silence.

— _**Oui, c'est tout ce que je veux,**_ affirma la châtain.

— _**Très bien, je t'en donne une.**_

Sam fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. En dehors de Lena, il n'y avait que Keira pour être aussi butée.

— _**Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**_ Demanda finalement la femme d'affaires en se redressant de la porte, se décalant même de celle-ci.

— _**Fait en sorte que Lena et Kara se parlent. Qu'elles puissent renouer de quelconque liens entre elles. Fait ça et tu l'auras ta chance, **_termina Keira en ouvrant la porte, Sam, la bouche entrouverte, la laissant faire cette fois.

— _**Mais, tu me demandes l'impossible là !**_ S'exaspéra la jeune maman.

— _**Bien, alors c'est pas la peine de me recontacter.**_

Sans plus un mot, la flic s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Sam abasourdie derrière elle. La châtain pesta un moment contre la blonde pour être aussi têtue et lui avoir demandé un truc pareil, mais elle se recomposa rapidement. Elle était Sam Arias et si il y avait bien une personne pour réussir une mission aussi impossible et dangereuse, c'était bien elle ! Prépare-toi à me laisser ma chance Dany !

•••

**Samedi 5 Février, Zone Industrielle, National City** **: **

Cela faisait bien une heure que Lena et Ruby déambulaient dans les magasins de meubles et de bricolages, cherchant de quoi satisfaire la jeune fille pour décorer sa chambre dans l'appartement de la milliardaire. La mini Sam avait été claire sur le thème : L'espace. D'aussi loin que la brune se souvenait, Ruby avait toujours été fascinée par les nombreuses histoires que Lena lui comptait sur le sujet avant de s'endormir. La fillette trouvait cela tellement magnifique et était tellement curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait là-haut, s'en était devenue une véritable passion. La femme d'affaires sourit en avisant sa nièce en grande hésitation devant deux tableaux. Un sourire teinté d'une légère tristesse et d'une nostalgie profonde. Si Ruby avait eut l'occasion de connaitre Kara au-delà de ses trois ans, la petite fille de bientôt 10 ans aurait été au comble du bonheur, parce que s'il y avait bien une personne calée dans ce domaine, c'était bien la blonde à lunettes.

— _**Lena est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?**_

La brune papillonna des yeux, sortant brutalement de ses pensées qui l'avaient encore une fois mener à penser à la journaliste.

— _**Excuse-moi, tu disais ?**_ Se reprit la milliardaire, mécontente de s'être encore perdue de la sorte.

Avant, elle arrivait un tant soit peu à éviter de penser à Kara, mais depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici et qu'en plus de ça, la blonde était de retour en ville, elle avait l'impression de la voir partout, d'entendre tout le temps parler d'elle et donc, de penser à elle. Il fallait véritablement qu'elle arrête ça !

— _**D'après toi, lequel je prends ?**_ Redemanda Ruby en montrant la paire de toiles qu'elle tenait en main.

— _**Celui de gauche. Sur celui de droite c'est indiqué que c'est la Nébuleuse d'Orion, alors que c'est la Nébuleuse de l'Aigle. **_

La fille de Sam fronça les sourcils, regardant de plus près la toile de droite. Elle réfléchit intensément, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait appris dans les nombreux livres qu'elle avait lus ou de ce que Lena lui avait appris.

— _**Tu m'as déjà parlé de la Nébuleuse de l'Aigle ?**_

— _**Non je ne crois pas.**_

— _**Tu le feras ?**_ S'enthousiasma sa nièce en reposant la mauvaise toile et en plaçant la bonne dans le caddie que poussait Lena.

— _**Bien-sûr,**_ sourit la brune, Ruby la remerciant avant de reprendre ses emplettes sous le regard attentif de Lena.

Le téléphone de la milliardaire se mit soudainement à sonner et elle le sortit de sa poche, décrochant alors qu'elle avisait le nom de sa meilleure amie à l'écran.

— _**Dis-moi que Ruby n'est pas en train de dévaliser le magasin et que tu acceptes tout ce qu'elle te demande sans protester ?**_ Lâcha Sam d'un souffle exaspéré.

Lena baissa un regard en direction du caddie que débordait presque de babioles en tout genre.

— …_**. Non ?**_

— _**Rhaaa Lulu j'ai dit non ! Tu la gâtes beaucoup trop ! **_

— _**Eh bien, c'est le rôle des tatas,**_ ricana la PDG, en levant silencieusement son pouce en direction de la fille de sa meilleure amie pour valider son choix de lampe de chevet.

— _**Tu es la pire des tatas…**_

— _**Non, je suis la meilleure, j'ai un tee-shirt qui le prouve,**_ se vanta la brune.

— _**Bien, alors tu es la pire des meilleures amies !**_ Bouda l'ex-pompom girl.

— _**Là encore j'ai un tee-shirt qui prouve le contraire,**_ ricana Lena. _**Ça t'apprendra à avoir une véritable passion pour les tee-shirts personnalisés. **_

Sam râla dans son coin pendant un petit instant, faisant ricaner encore plus la patronne de L-Corp.

— _**Au fait, tu peux donner le feu vert à Mama Luthor la coincée,**_ reprit la châtain d'un ton plus sérieux. _**Les négociations avec les frères Durtel se sont passées sans aucun problème. Vraiment Lee, tu pourrais me donner des défis plus intéressants, c'était d'un ennuie, **_soupira faussement sa meilleure amie.

— _**Ça va, elles vont bien tes chevilles ?**_ S'amusa la brune.

— _**À merveille, je te remercie. Fort heureusement, une personne m'a aujourd'hui proposé un véritable défi. Un VRAI ! **_Insista l'ex-cheerleader.

— _**Et quel est-il ? **_

— _**Oh non, t'es pas prête pour l'entendre maintenant ! On se voit plus tard ! Et arrête de pourrir ma fille ! **_

Lena n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, que sa meilleure amie rapprochait avec hâte, faisant froncer les sourcils de la Luthor. Qu'est-ce que Sam préparait ? La connaissant, les jours qui suivent allaient se montrer…. Intéressants.

•••

**Samedi 12 Février, Appartement Kara Danvers, National City** **: **

Kara lâcha un long soupir de lassitude, laissant son téléphone tomber sur le canapé dans lequel elle était assise depuis des heures. Elle souleva ses lunettes, les déposant sur le dessus de sa tête, qui était maintenant appuyée sur le dossier du sofa. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, un mal de crâne épouvantable la prenait, alors qu'elle avait passé bien trop de temps sur son petit écran, à tenter de répondre au plus grand nombre de fans possible.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'elle était rentrée et elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé ses journées enfermées, soit chez elle, soit chez Alex, soit à Catco. En fait, ce n'était surement pas une impression, elle l'avait vraiment fait. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir dehors sans être suivi ou harcelé et son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, qu'avec sa malchance, elle tomberait sur Lena en plein milieu d'un magasin ou de la rue.

Cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'elle essayait en vain de contacter Keira, celle-ci filtrant toujours ses appels. Elle n'était pas allée la voir en personne, elle voulait lui laisser du temps, se disant que si elle n'était pas prête pour une conversation téléphonique, elle ne l'était sans doute pas avec une conversation en face à face. Cependant, Kara devait avouer, qu'elle n'était pas partie la voir, aussi par lâcheté. Elle craignait tellement la réaction de sa jumelle si elle passait la voir, que chaque fois qu'elle avait eu un bref élan de courage pour la retrouver, elle s'était dégonflée…

— _**Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à fermer ta porte à clé, tu ne sais pas quel malade pourrait rentrer,**_ lança soudainement une fois, en entrant dans son appartement comme si c'était le sien.

— _**J'ai une petite idée du genre de malade,**_ plaisanta faiblement Kara, en pivotant sa tête vers sa meilleure amie, lui lançant un regard entendu, la découvrant habillée sur son 31, avec un costume qui lui allait à merveille. _**Où est-ce que tu vas habillée comme ça ? **_Lança-t-elle en fronçant soudainement les sourcils. _**Et tu ne devais pas revenir de Gotham que samedi soir ?**_

Kate lui envoya un petit sourire en coin.

— _**Nous sommes samedi et nous sommes le soir,**_ indiqua la femme aux cheveux courts, en montrant la nuit tombée à travers les baies vitrées du salon de la journaliste.

— _**Mais non on n'est pas samedi, je le serais quand même !**_ Ricana nerveusement Kara en remettant ses lunettes, se redressant légèrement dans son canapé. _**On est samedi ?**_ S'affola-t-elle.

Sa meilleure amie se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur. Immédiatement, la blonde se redressa, s'emmêlant les pieds dans son plaid qui lui couvrait les jambes et se vautra par terre, sous les rires de la Kane qui ne se priva pas de se moquer allègrement.

— _**Mais t'aurais pas pu me prévenir plus tôt ?!**_ Pesta Kara en se redressant difficilement, se précipitant vers sa salle de bain, commençant déjà à se déshabiller alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore dans la salle d'eau.

— _**Et manquer ce spectacle ?**_ _**Certainement pas,**_ ricana Kate. _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour être aussi paumée ? Pas que t'ai vraiment besoin d'une excuse pour ça, mais quand même. **_

— _**J'ai passée ma semaine à écrire, lire, monter des vidéos et encore écrire ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai passé ma journée à répondre à tous mes fans !**_ Cria Kara, déjà sous la douche, alors que Kate attendait dans sa chambre juste à côté.

— _**Pourquoi tu n'engages pas quelqu'un pour le faire à ta place, ça te ferait gagner du temps quand même. Tu ne peux pas répondre à chacun d'entre eux, c'est humainement impossible,**_ lança pensivement Kate, en attrapant un pyjama jaune et poilu du bout des doigts, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— _**Il en est hors de question !**_ Râla Kara. _**Mes abonnés adorent que je leur réponde personnellement !**_ Lança-t-elle en basculant sa tête hors de la douche, regardant son amie pour la porte ouverte de la salle de bain qui menait en direction de sa chambre. _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon kigurumi pikachu ?**_

— _**Tu mets vraiment ça pour dormir ?**_ Lâcha dubitativement la milliardaire en montrant le vieux pyjama que Barry avait offert à Kara il y a maintenant 10 ans.

— _**Ça m'arrive oui, qu'est-ce qui y'a de choquant ?**_ Fit la blonde en haussant des épaules et reprenant sa douche.

— _**Non rien,**_ lâcha Kate, secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec incrédulité.

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça en fait qu'elle puisse dormir avec un tel pyjama ?

— _**Pour revenir à ce qu'on disait, tu as plus de 7 millions d'abonnés Kara et ça ne cesse d'augmenter. Tu ne peux pas passer tes journées à leur répondre, où tu n'auras plus de vie. **_

— _**Je sais,**_ soupira la blonde, sortant enfin de la salle de bain en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. _**Mais… En fait, je préférais comme c'était avant. J'avais pas beaucoup d'abonnés, mais je les connaissais tous et je pouvais vraiment discuter avec chacun d'entre eux. Maintenant c'est impossible. **_

— _**C'est les rançons de la gloire Sunny. Allez, bouge ton cul de blonde, on va finir par louper le gala. Arriver en retard c'est bien, ne pas y aller du tout, c'est nettement moins bien,**_ lança Kate avant de se diriger vers le salon, laissant plus d'intimité à sa meilleure amie pour s'habiller.

— _**On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ?**_ Râla la journaliste dans l'autre pièce.

— _**C'est un gala de charité pour l'hôpital des enfants malades. Évidemment que t'es obligée ! T'as un rôle à tenir en tant que Kara Danvers la plus sainte des Saintes.**_

La blonde soupira. Le problème n'était pas le gala, mais plutôt qui avait organisé le gala et qui y serait forcément. Elle avait passé sa semaine à essayer de l'éviter autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais maintenant, elle avait des gros doutes sur sa faculté à réussir à l'éviter durant cette soirée, pleine de riches fortunés, snobs et hautains. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle détestait ce genre de fête, heureusement que Kate était là...

— _**Au fait, tu as lu un peu l'actualité qu'on a manquée en se perdant au milieu de nulle part pendant 8 mois ?**_ Lança de nouveau Kate, son ton étrange faisant froncer les sourcils de Kara.

— _**Pas vraiment pourquoi ?**_

— _**Non comme ça… **_

— _**Kaaaaate,**_ insista la blonde.

— _**Je t'attends dans la limousine ! **_

— _**KATE !**_

Trop tard, la milliardaire avait déjà fuit l'appartement, faisant rouler des yeux la blonde. Elle aurait sa réponse.

•••

Kara réajusta nerveusement sa robe alors que Kate et elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans le bâtiment où avait été organisé le gala. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait chaud. Trop chaud. Elle se trouvait pitoyable, elle stressait plus qu'une lycéenne à son bal de promo. Elle n'était plus lycéenne, ce n'était pas un bal de promo et elle n'avait pas vraiment de cavalier… Enfin, il y avait Kate, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa cavalière donc… Elle soupira, tentant d'évacuer le trop plein de pression qui s'accumulait en elle. À peine étaient-elles entrées dans la salle bondée, que plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées sur leur passage à Kate et elle, laissant une série de murmures derrières elles, lui laissant une désagréable impression de se retrouver au lycée.

— _**T'occupes pas de ce que ces vieux croutons peuvent dire,**_ lança l'ex-militaire en posant une main rassurante dans le dos de Kara. _**Ils sont juste jaloux de voir deux belles filles comme nous.**_

Kara sourit de façon crispé par le stress, mais néanmoins amusée. Heureusement que sa meilleure amie était là, sinon, elle n'aurait vraiment pas eu le courage de venir ici et d'endurer cette soirée. Elles se faufilèrent à travers la foule, discutant et saluant des personnes par-ci par-là. Kara sentait sa vieille claustrophobie refaire peu à peu surface, la laissant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise à travers cette masse de gens fortunée. Elle allait s'excuser auprès de Kate et du vieux couple charmant avec qui elles discutaient depuis quelques minutes, pour aller prendre l'air, quand une voix sonna derrière elle :

— _**Kara ?**_

La blonde se retourna immédiatement, reconnaissant la personne à qui appartenait cette voix qu'elle avait si souvent entendue au téléphone, mais qu'elle n'avait pas revu en chair et en os depuis maintenant bien des années.

— _**Sam !**_ Lança joyeusement la blonde, prenant immédiatement l'ex-pompom girl dans ses bras, la châtain lui rendant tout de suite son étreinte.

— _**Mais regarde-toi !**_ S'excita la femme d'affaires en prenant la blonde à bout de bras pour l'admirer correctement. _**T'es magnifique ! Je savais bien que le soleil de Midvale était arrivé, la salle a semblé plus lumineuse d'un coup ! **_Plaisanta-t-elle.

— _**Tu racontes n'importe quoi, **_sourit Kara, gênée par le compliment en triturant ses lunettes.

— _**Allons, tu sais bien que ce que je dis est vérité absolue !**_ Se vanta Sam dans un rire.

La blonde à lunettes rit à son tour, la présence de l'ancienne cheerleader la détendant suffisamment pour ne plus qu'elle pense à toute cette foule qui l'oppressait. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur sa claustrophobie ces dernières années. Ainsi, elle pouvait de nouveau entrer dans une voiture sans faire une attaque de panique monstrueuse, du moins, le risque avait grandement diminué. Cela dit, elle restait encore sensible et tous ses gens collés les uns aux autres n'aidait absolument pas le stress immense qu'elle ressentait toujours depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

— _**Alors, tu vas faire un don généreux à ce merveilleux hôpital ?**_ Sourit Sam en levant un sourcil d'un air taquin.

— _**Toujours dans le vif du sujet hein ?**_ Rit encore Kara.

— _**Que veux-tu, mon rôle ici et d'engranger le plus d'argent possible ! Avec mon sourire incroyable et ma personnalité génialissime, tu n'imagines pas l'argent que j'ai déjà pu récolter ! **_

Encore un éclat de rire. Sam n'avait pas changé et ça, ça faisait vraiment du bien au coeur meurtri de la journaliste. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé i ans, la jeune maman n'avait pas un seul instant douté d'elle. Elle l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait en se trouvant à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle et encore aujourd'hui elles essayaient de prendre régulièrement des nouvelles l'une de l'autre.

— _**Eh bien, ça c'est de la modestie à un niveau que je ne connais pas encore,**_ ricana Kate, s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

— _**Ça demande beaucoup de talent,**_ crâna l'associée de Lena. _**Ravie de rencontrer enfin la femme sushi en chair et en os, **_reprit-elle avec un sourire en coin, alors que la Kane lui envoya un faux sourire, lançant un regard noir du coup de l'oeil à sa voisine blonde.

Kara se mit à rire nerveusement devant l'air mauvais de l'ex-militaire et elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, quand son regard se stoppa sur une silhouette derrière Sam. Située à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elles, la femme était debout, en haut des escaliers, habillée d'une robe magnifique qui lui sied à merveille. Le coeur de la blonde s'emballa immédiatement, son regard ne pouvant s'éloigner de cette personne à la chevelure brune qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'entendait même pas Kate et Sam se chamailler comme des enfants, son attention bien trop accaparée.

— _**T'es d'accord avec moi Kara ?**_ Lança Sam, visiblement outrée par ce que venait de dire Kate, qui de son côté, ricanait moqueusement. Kara ?

— _**Faut… Faut que j'aille prendre l'air.**_

Plantant complètement ses deux amies en plein milieu de la salle, la blonde se faufila difficilement à travers la foule, son souffle de plus en plus court, alors que sa claustrophobie l'avait soudainement rattrapée. Son attention complètement détournée, elle ne remarqua pas le regard vert qui la fixait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie, l'emmenant sur un balcon nettement moins fréquenté à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Elle s'appuya automatiquement contre la rambarde en pierre, effectuant un exercice de respiration simple pour calmer celle-ci. Si la simple vue de Lena au loin la mettait dans un état pareil, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle se retrouvait face à face ! Elle était ridicule ! Il était tant de tourner la page bon sang ! 7 ans maintenant ! Lena avait sans doute déjà tourné la page elle. Cette pensée serra douloureusement le coeur de la journaliste, alors que son pouce jouait nerveusement avec la bague en plastique qui était toujours là malgré ces 10 années passées… Ce geste était devenu l'un de ses nombreux tics nerveux avec le temps et elle ne se rendait même plus compte quand elle le faisait. Oui, elle était certainement passée à autre chose…

•••

Kara avait passé bien dix minutes dehors, à essayer de se calmer, se recomposer et se donner le courage de continuer cette soirée. Peut-être pourrait-elle convaincre Kate de s'en allait maintenant, après tout, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elles étaient là et elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'aimait pas plus ce genre de rassemblement qu'elle, en fait, ça devait même être pire. Poussant un énième soupir qui allait finir par la dégonfler complètement, la blonde se redressa enfin, réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans la salle noire de monde à l'atmosphère étouffante. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression cela dit, mais après avoir passé 8 mois dans de grand espace de nature, elle n'était vraiment plus habituée à se retrouver avec autant de monde enfermé dans une salle aussi grande soit-elle.

La journaliste tenta de nouveau de se faufiler à travers la foule, retournant à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Sam et Kate, mais bien évidemment, celles-ci n'étaient plus là. Soupirant de lassitude, la blonde se retourna, prête à se diriger vers le buffet, quand elle entra maladroitement dans une personne.

— _**Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais, je suis vraiment déso- **_Commença à s'excuser platement la journaliste avec un sourire gêné, avant de freezer complètement quand elle avisa dans qui elle était entrée.

C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Avec le nombre de gens qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, il fallait qu'elle entre dans cette femme ?! Le destin lui en voulait vraiment, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

— _**Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure visiblement,**_ lâcha Lena d'un ton neutre, vérifiant que son champagne n'avait pas été renversé sur sa robe.

Kara ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sorti. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute manière ? 7 ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, ni même parlées ou écrites, alors que pouvait-elle bien lui dire aujourd'hui ? La blonde n'était pas prête pour ça. Son esprit ne l'était pas, son coeur ne l'était pas, tout son être ne l'était pas…

Lena leva enfin son attention en direction de sa voisine, satisfaite qu'aucune tâche ne soit apparue sur son vêtement de haute couture. Son regard vert tomba alors dans le bleu de Kara et malgré son self contrôle impeccable, la brune sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté de venir habiter ici ! Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, jamais elle ne se serrait retrouvé dans cette situation ô combien inconfortable. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait tellement de question et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas les réponses. Elle voulait crier sa haine et sa souffrance au visage de la femme qui lui avait brisé le coeur, mais à quoi bon ? Cela faisait 7 ans maintenant et elle était passée à autre chose…. dû moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

"_Mais dit quelque chose blonde stupide !_" Pesta Kara contre elle-même, alors que les deux femmes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire, ni même faire.

— _**Je-**_ commença de nouveau la blonde, avant que son coeur ne loupe un battement à la scène qui se déroulait soudainement devant elle.

Un homme plutôt grand, brun avec une barbe bien taillée et la peau bronzée, venait de se pencher vers Lena, lui déposant un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres.

— _**Hey amor, lui susurra-t-il avec un sourire. J'ai bien cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais à travers cette foule.**_

— _**J- Jack, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu devais revenir de Metropolis que la semaine prochaine, **_s'étonna Lena, détournant son visage de son ex, n'avisant pas le visage de Kara se décomposer douloureusement.

La blonde n'écouta pas la réponse de l'homme, son cerveau soudainement hors-service, alors que son coeur saignait comme jamais. Pourquoi était-elle revenue de son voyage ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la brune emménage dans cette ville ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que…. Elle renifla, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'elle devait utiliser tous ses efforts pour ne pas simplement s'enfuir en courant et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. À quoi elle s'attendait au juste ? Que Lena reste célibataire aussi longtemps ? Que quelque part, la brune avait compris que ce qu'elle avait fait i ans, n'était pas son choix ? Qu'elle l'avait fait par contrainte…. Elle était ridicule, pitoyable, minable…

— _**Oh, mais n'est-ce pas la célèbre Kara Danvers ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin ! **_Sourit Jack, un bras autour des épaules de Lena. _**Votre reportage en Afrique était incroyable et cette enquête que vous avez résolue sur les fraudes interminables de la mairie de National City valait amplement votre Pulitzer !**_

Kara retomba durement dans la réalité, son regard un peu perdu tombant sur celui de Lena et de Jack qui la fixait en attente d'une réponse. "_Tu t'es battu pendant 7 ans Kara. Jour après jour tu te rapproches toujours plus de ton but. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher à cause de ce…. petit contretemps…_." Se dit-elle. Elle n'était plus la petite lycéenne de 17 ans qui se laissait envahir par les émotions. Aujourd'hui elle était une journaliste et une enquêtrice accomplie et elle savait garder la tête haute en toute circonstance. Il le fallait. Alors, la blonde réussit à plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres, faisant froncer les sourcils de la milliardaire.

— _**Ce n'est pas aussi incroyable que ça en à l'air,**_ rit nerveusement Kara en tripotant ses lunettes, ce geste faisant immédiatement détourner le regard de Lena, qui se mordilla la lèvre avec force.

— _**Vous êtes trop modeste !**_ Sourit l'homme.

— _**Entre nous, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais être enchantée de vous rencontrer monsieur Spheer, **_sourit la blonde, son masque étant tellement parfait, que même Lena ne parvenait pas à lire à travers ce sourire lumineux, qui cachait pourtant une détresse et une douleur immense. _**Vous êtes l'un des hommes les plus éminents du moment après tout. **_

Jack se mit à rire de bon coeur, appréciant l'attitude rayonnante de la blonde dont il avait si souvent entendu parler.

— _**Suis-je éminent parce que je suis un brillant et sexy scientifique ?**_ Commença-t-il en se vantant avec humour et second degré. _**Ou parce que je vais bientôt épouser la femme la plus magnifique et brillante sur Terre ?**_

Kara freeza de nouveau. Si son coeur avait loupé un battement plus tôt, là, il s'était complètement arrêté, c'était oublié, sinon, pourquoi ce sentirait-elle si mal ? Son masque se fêla immédiatement, son sourire tombant d'un seul coup. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire ? Épouser ? Il allait épouser Lena ? Son regard se perdit lentement en direction de la main gauche de la jeune femme, avisant la bague de fiançaille qu'elle portait au doigt et qui devait sans doute coûter plus cher que la totalité des biens que la blonde possédait. Tout suite, Kara dissimula sa propre bague en croisant les bras, se sentant soudainement ridicule et honteuse.

— _**Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle Danvers ?**_ Demanda le scientifique, légèrement inquiet par le teint soudainement blafard de la journaliste.

La Danvers porta un regard vide dans sa direction, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis elle se tourna ensuite dans la direction de Lena, qui la fixait l'expression complètement indéchiffrable. Lena allait se marier avec ce type…. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser ? Il était beau, riche, brillant, drôle, gentil, attentionné… et lui ne l'avait certainement pas….. Ok, il fallait qu'elle trouve une diversion, elle devait vraiment sortir d'ici. MAINTENANT !

— _**Je- **_

— _**Hé blondie ! Je t'ai promis une danse je crois ! **_Intervint soudainement la voix de sa meilleure amie, qui enroulait son bras autour du sien tel un cavalier. _**Vous m'excuserez, je vous l'empreinte !**_ Fit Kate en direction de Jack et Lena, la brune lançant immédiatement un regard noir à la deuxième milliardaire, qui ne se priva pas de lui renvoyer. _**Hé, ça va ? **_Murmura ensuite la femme aux cheveux courts dans son oreille, une fois qu'elles furent assez loin des fiancés.

Quand Kate avait enfin repéré sa meilleure amie et qu'elle l'avait trouvé en prise avec Lena et Jack, la sonnette d'alarme dans son crâne s'était immédiatement activée. Elle s'était alors précipitée pour la sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais au vu du regard dévasté de Kara que son masque peinait à dissimuler, elle était arrivée trop tard…

— _**Kara ?**_ Reprit-elle, inquiète.

— _**J'ai besoin d'un verre. Non, une bouteille c'est mieux….**_

Sur ce, Kara s'éloigna prestement de Kate qui la suivit immédiatement, ne laissant aucunement la blonde seule dans l'état second où elle se trouvait. Bien, c'était un fait maintenant. Lena était vraiment passée à autre chose et tout ce qu'avait fait Kara jusqu'à présent pour espérer un jour qu'elles se retrouvent, n'avait servi à rien...

* * *

**Oui bon, y'a vraiment moyen que je finisse par me faire taper avec des chapitres pareils...**

**Promis, ça va finir par s'arranger... normalement :p**

**À la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Hey ! Un peu en retard dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à me concentrer dessus, je m'excuse donc si vous le trouvez médiocre, j'espère que ça ira mieux pour le prochain !**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à L'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Keira laissera-t-elle une chance à Sam ? Pourquoi elle veut arranger les affaires de sa soeur ? Eh bien... va savoir :p Oui en effet, c'est un peu triste, mais si elle était moins têtue et grincheuse aussi xD_

_Et oui, Sam l'infaillible ça lui va plutôt bien xD_

_Crise coeur, oui, c'est un peu ma spécialité en ce moment j'ai l'impression xD_

_Et oui, je complique encore plus l'histoire, je suis vraiment sadique et j'aime me compliquer la vie, que veux-tu on se refait pas..._

_Oui, merci Kate \o/_

_et oui, 800 mots xD_

_Eh bien, figure toi que j'en ai pas eu tant que ça, c'est que vous êtes tous devenu maso c'est tout xD Vous adorez que je vous fasse souffrir :p_

_Merci à toi et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

•••

**Samedi 12 Février, L-Corp, National City** **: **

Lena se tenait debout dans la pénombre, devant la baie vitrée de son bureau qui n'était qu'éclairé par les lumières de la ville, qui lui donnait une vue splendide de National City. Son regard était vide, son expression froide, alors qu'elle tournait distraitement le contenu de son verre de bourbon. Il était trois heures du matin, le gala s'était fini il n'y a même pas une heure et des images de celui-ci tournaient toujours dans sa tête, comme si elle y était toujours. Elle serra la mâchoire avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et d'en prendre une gorgée.

Une fois la "fête" terminée, elle avait dit à Jack qu'elle devait faire un détour au boulot, prétextant un quelconque rendez-vous téléphonique à l'étranger. Mensonge. Elle avait dit à Jack, après que celui-ci lui ait demandé à de nombreuses reprises si elle allait bien durant le gala, que oui, elle allait bien. Mensonge. Elle avait assuré à Sam, que ses retrouvailles avec Kara lui avaient fait ni chaud ni froid. Mensonge. Elle s'était convaincue que voir Kane et Kara aussi proche durant leur danse, leurs conversations, leurs embrassades ne lui avait rien fait. Mensonge. Elle s'était dit, que voir le visage de Kara se décomposer quand elle avait appris leurs fiançailles, l'avait laissé de marbre. Mensonge. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais penser à Kara, à son sourire, à sa voix, à ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps… Échec. Échec cuisant.

La brune resserra son emprise sur son verre, buvant une nouvelle gorgée alors que sa mâchoire semblait vouloir fusionner. Elle était faible, voilà ce qu'elle était. Faible, lâche, menteuse, égoïste… Faible pour ne pas avoir réussi à oublier la blonde qui l'avait brisé. Lâche pour avoir fui pendant tant d'années, brisant leur famille qu'ils s'étaient construite depuis la dernière année de lycée. Menteuse pour cacher autant ses émotions, son ressenti, ses pensées et ce à tout le monde : Sa meilleure amie, son fiancé, elle-même. Égoïste pour oser épouser un homme, qu'elle appréciait vraiment, mais qu'elle n'aimerait jamais autant qu'elle avait aimé, aimait et aimerait toujours une certaine journaliste aux yeux bleus et au sourire ravageur.

Elle prit encore une nouvelle gorgée, fermant les yeux, alors que la scène de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles devant Kara lui revenait en mémoire. Choc. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand elle avait vu le visage de la blonde face à cette nouvelle, qu'elle avait sans doute loupé en étant perdue loin de tout pendant 8 mois. Incompréhension. Le choc passé, la Danvers avait semble-t-il du mal à comprendre comment c'était possible. Puis… Anéantissement. Oui. Oui c'était le mot qui convenait le mieux pour décrire l'expression de Kara, lorsqu'elle avait vraiment finie par assimiler l'information. Cette expression… Elle la hantait encore… Garder son masque de neutralité parfaite avait été tellement éprouvant à ce moment-là… Ce regard si déchiré, détruit, brisé….

Lena resserra encore son emprise sur le verre, alors qu'il était sur le bord de ses lèvres. Ses émotions la submergeaient complètement, suivis d'une tonne de flashbacks différents. Flashback qui ne mettait en scène que cette maudite blonde qu'elle ne parvenait pas à OUBLIER !

Hurlant subitement de rage, Lena se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et balança son verre à l'autre bout du bureau, celui-ci s'éclatant sur la table basse en verre, qui se brisa au contact, créant un vacarme ignoble, qui n'atteignit même pas les oreilles de la milliardaire, qui ne percevait que les battements frénétiques de son coeur résonner dans son crâne.

KARA N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT D'AGIR AINSI ! ELLE N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE SE MONTRER SI VULNÉRABLE DEVANT LA NOUVELLE ! ELLE N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE SE FAIRE PASSER POUR LA VICTIME DANS CETTE AFFAIRE ! TOUT ÇA ÉTAIT DE SA FAUTE ! À ELLE ! ELLE ÉTAIT CELLE QUI LUI AVAIT BRISÉ LE COEUR ! PAS L'INVERSE !

Lena s'était accrochée. Oh mon Dieu ce qu'elle s'était accrochée. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, mais ça n'avait pas suffi ! Ça n'avait pas suffi et Kara avait fini par la briser. Lena lui avait donné son coeur et la journaliste l'avait juste balancé, blessé piétinée, poignardé, brisé… Elle s'était sentie tellement mal durant les nombreuses trahisons qu'elle avait vécue dans sa vie… mais aucune, aucune n'était comparable en terme de douleur, à celle qu'elle vivait encore actuellement à cause de Kara Danvers. Cette femme avait eu la possibilité de la sauver, mais elle avait préféré la détruire. Car oui. C'est ainsi qu'elle se ressentait. Détruite. Brisée. Anéantie. Sam avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la faire sourire et rire, jamais elle ne le ferait comme Kara l'avait fait. Ruby pouvait l'attendrir par son caractère énergique et sa passion pour l'espace, mais jamais elle ne le ferait comme Kara l'avait fait. Jack pouvait l'aimer, l'embrasser, la toucher… Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire ressentir, ce que Kara lui faisait ressentir.

Elle baissa piteusement la tête. Ses épaules se mettant à trembler, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas permettre au sanglot de s'échapper comme il le voulait. Ses yeux étaient férocement fermés. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne l'avait que trop fait, Kara ne le méritait pas, pas après tout ça… Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas simplement la détester ? L'ignorer ? L'oublier ? Elle était tellement lasse de se battre contre elle-même. Contre ses émotions, ses pensées, ses envies…

Le sanglot finit finalement par sortir, résonnant dans le bureau silencieux et plongé dans la pénombre. Après un instant de calme, quelques secondes à peine, il fut suivi par un autre sanglot et un autre et encore un autre… Les barrières de Lena tombèrent toutes en même temps, noyant ses joues de larmes alors qu'elle se laissait lentement glisser contre sa baie vitrée, se retrouvant prostrée derrière son bureau, les genoux contre sa poitrine au souffle erratique, ses bras tremblants les enserrant faiblement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kara la brise ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle emménage ici ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle croise Kara ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kara semble si dévastée en apprenant ses fiançailles ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elles se rencontrent ? Juste… POURQUOI ?!

•••

**Dimanche 13 Février, L-Corp, National City** **: **

Sam soupira en enlevant pour la énième fois son téléphone de son oreille. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle essayait de joindre Lena et ce en vain. Elle avait bien vu que la rencontre avec Kara lors du gala ne l'avait pas laissé aussi indifférente qu'elle l'avait dit et surtout qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Sa meilleure amie était tellement têtue et décider à faire comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… La vérité, c'est que la brune était une personne sensible, sans doute même plus que la normale, seulement, elle le cachait avec un certain talent, trop de talent. Cependant Sam n'était pas dupe et le silence de Lena était aussi clair que si elle lui avait craché tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Ce qu'elle aurait préféré en fait.

Elle déposa son portable sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, posant aussi ses mains à plat, alors qu'elle fixait un point dans le vide. Toute cette merde était bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait cru et pourtant, elle savait déjà que tenter de reconstruire leur petite famille allait être difficile, très difficile. Cet objectif, elle l'avait en tête depuis un bon moment. En fait, elle l'avait toujours eu, mais n'avait pu le mettre en place qu'à partir du moment où la situation de tout le monde s'était à peu près stabilisée. C'est là que son plan avait véritablement commencé à voir le jour. Les soeurs Danvers, ainsi que Barry, Iris et Winn, habitaient tous à National City, c'était là-bas qu'il y avait la plus grosse concentration de leur ancienne famille, Sam c'était donc dit que c'était là-bas, qu'ils se retrouveraient tous et pour ça, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains.

Cela avait commencé par Cisco et Caitlin. Ces deux-là étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et c'était sans surprise qu'elle les avait trouvés à travailler dans la même boîte : StarLabs à Central City. Comment elle avait fait pour les faire emménager à National City ? Oh trois fois rien, elle leur avait simplement offert un job et des avantages monstrueux à L-Corp qui ne pouvaient décemment pas refuser. Leur seule contrainte avait été de s'installer dans cette ville et au vu de la présence des autres, ils n'avaient pas été très durs à convaincre.

Son objectif suivant et non le moins compliqué, fut de convaincre Lena de s'y installer. Cela avait duré des mois, avait demandé beaucoup de finesse, de persévérance, de cris et un tantinet de mélodrame, mais elle y était parvenue et de ce fait, elle avait su qu'elle pourrait amener Mike à venir ici au moins pour quelque temps, car le brun s'était toujours fait un devoir de passer voir Ruby et Sam autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Le faire rester serait cependant, un peu plus compliqué, tout comme Kara, qui semblait incapable de rester à un même endroit plus de quelques mois.

Elle regarda sa montre et un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage, à l'heure actuelle toute leur petite famille (en ne comptant pas Joe et Eliza), devait se trouver dans la même ville. Oui, toute. La seconde phase de son plan commençait alors et cela lui donnait la migraine rien que d'y penser. Les problèmes qui l'éloignaient de son objectif, se comptaient au nombre de trois. Trois noms. Trois femmes compliquées et incroyablement têtues : Lena, Kara et Keira. Pour résoudre une partie du dernier problème, il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'occupe des deux premiers et cela lui semblait de plus en plus impossible...

Comment allait-elle pouvoir réconcilier Kara et Lena, quand la brune avait toujours refusé de parler de la blonde et ce, depuis leur rupture catastrophique ? Sam ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Kara à agir de la sorte il y a sept ans ? Elle savait qu'il y avait une raison. Oui elle le savait, comme sans doute toute leur petite famille. Même Lena, Sam était persuadée qu'elle le savait, mais l'insistance de la blonde sur le sujet, avait simplement fini par briser leur couple et ainsi, leur famille.

Des coups à la porte la firent soudainement sortir de ses pensées et elle avisa encore une fois sa montre, son sourire s'étirant :

— _**Ruby ! **_Cria-t-elle depuis l'escalier. _**Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend à la porte.**_

Elle attendit quelques instants, la personne à la porte semblant attendre patiemment puisque aucun notre coup ne la rappela à l'ordre. Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent à l'étage, suivi d'un soupire de sa fille, sans doute mécontente d'être dérangée dans ses jeux.

— _**Quoi ?**_ Râla sa fille depuis le palier, passant sa tête par-dessus la rambarde pour avoir un contact visuel avec sa mère.

— _**On ne dit pas "Quoi ?"**_, commença Sam en imitant la râlerie de sa fille avec exagération. _**Mais : Oui maman chérie ?**_

La plus jeune roula des yeux, faisant doucement ricaner Sam, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à Lena en faisant ça.

— _**Il y a quelqu'un à la porte, tu devrais aller ouvrir.**_

— _**Mais t'es juste à côté !**_ S'exaspéra Ruby. _**Tu peux le faire toi-même !**_

— _**Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… Je vais dire à notre invité que tu n'as pas été sage et que la montagne de cadeaux, qu'il t'a sans doute ramené, pourra être envoyé à des enfants qui en ont vraiment besoin,**_ ricana Sam, quelque peu exaspérée que sa fille semble déjà entrée en phase de pré-adolescence.

— _**Non mais c'est qui ton invité, le père noël ?**_ Ronchonna la mini Sam en descendant les escaliers d'un air boudeur.

— _**Oh non…. il est bien plus sexy,**_ murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, sa fille n'entendant pas ce qu'elle avait dit, trainant des pieds jusqu'à la porte, alors que Sam se mettait à énoncer un compte à rebours. _**3…. 2…..1…..**_

— _**TONTON MIKE !**_

•••

**Lundi 14 Février, Agence du FBI, National City** **: **

Alex fronça les sourcils en fixant intensément son téléphone, attendant qu'il se mette à sonner, mais celui-ci restait désespérément muet… Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de contacter Kara depuis dimanche matin, voulant lui demander comment c'était passé le gala et surtout comment elle se sentait suite à sa rencontre avec Lena… Oui elle savait qu'elles s'étaient vues et même parlé, parce que s'il y avait bien une Danvers qui était restée en contact avec Sam, c'était bien Alex.

L'ex pompom girl, lui avait fait part de ses retrouvailles avec Kara, comment elle avait été contente de la voir. Elle avait aussi pesté un moment contre la meilleure amie de sa soeur, Kate, qu'elle trouvait affreusement insupportable ! Puis, elle avait fini par la rencontre de Lena et Kara, ainsi que la découverte de leurs fiançailles et à partir de ce moment-là, Alex avait freezé et s'était immédiatement inquiétée pour sa cadette, qu'elle savait toujours follement amoureuse de la milliardaire malgré les années passées. Sam lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre Lena depuis le gala et que, comme l'agente du FBI, elle attendait désespérément un appel de sa part.

Alex était alors partie à l'appartement de la blonde à lunettes, mais celui-ci était étonnement fermé à clé et personne ne répondait à l'intérieur. Elle avait ensuite fait un crochet à Catco, mais toujours rien. Son dernier recours, avait été d'appeler Kate et celle-ci lui avait alors demandé de lui faire confiance et de la laisser gérer. Alex n'avait évidemment, pas du tout apprécié l'idée, en particulier quand la milliardaire lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé et dans quel état elle avait récupéré Kara. Cependant, la Kane s'était montrée convaincante et surtout, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes capables de l'aider en ce moment : Lena, ce qui était bien évident hors de question au vu de la situation, ou Keira. Kate lui avait alors bien précisé, qu'elle allait botter le cul de cette grincheuse et la forcer à aller voir sa soeur s'il le fallait !

L'agente fédérale soupira. Ses soeurs étaient beaucoup trop difficiles… et plus les années passaient, plus elle avait l'impression que ça empirait.

— _**Oh mais c'est pas vrai !**_ Râla soudainement une voix derrière elle.

— _**Winn, je peux savoir pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?**_ S'exaspéra Alex, qui détourna enfin son regard de son fichu téléphone.

Elle n'aurait pas de nouvelle pour le moment, elle devait se faire une raison.

— _**J'essaye d'attraper la personne qui nous file toutes ces infos sur l'enquête, mais rien à faire ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle se joue bien de moi ! **_Pesta-t-il en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Winn était une pointure en informatique, si la personne qui leur filait ces informations parvenait à le mener en bateau, alors c'est qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment très forte, qui qu'elle soit.

— _**Des indices sur qui pourrait être notre informateur,**_ intervint J'onn, qui débarquait dans la salle des commandes.

— _**Non, aucun. Chaque fois que je crois pouvoir l'attraper, il me file entre les doigts ! Mais je vais l'avoir ! Parole de Schott je vais l'avoir ! **_Lança le brun. _**Quoi mais qu'est-ce que…**_

— _**Un problème Winn ?**_ Demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils, alors que le teint de l'informaticien devait livide au fur et à mesure qu'il tapait nerveusement sur son clavier.

— _**Monsieur Schott ?**_ Interrogea à son tour J'onn, les mains sur les hanches, alors Winn devenait de plus en plus agité.

— _**Mais c'est pas vrai ! **_Maudit le geek, se levant dans coup, écrivant des lignes de code de plus en plus rapidement, les yeux écarquillés.

— _**Mais quoi à la fin ?! **_S'agaça Alex. _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Winn ?**_

— _**Il est en train de nous pirater !**_

— _**QUOI ?!**_ S'écrièrent en coeur les deux agents, se postant immédiatement de chaque côté de l'informaticien.

— _**Vous m'aidez vraiment pas là, oh non, vraiment pas ! **_S'agita le brun, encore plus nerveux en ayant deux personnes qui scrutaient attentivement son écran. _**Oh, oh, oh ! Je vais l'avoir, je vais l'avoir, je vais l'avoi-**_

Winn n'eut pas le temps de terminer, que tous les écrans de l'agence s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, plongeant soudainement la salle dans le silence complet. Une toute petite lumière commença soudainement à clignoter sur l'immense écran fixé au mur. Un curseur vert, comme ceux présents dans un traitement de texte. Tous les agents le fixaient intensément, le corps tendu, se demandant bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis, brusquement, des lettres commencèrent à apparaître dans une police au style rétro, laissant tout le monde bouche bée.

— **Bien essayé monsieur Winslow Schott Jr. mais….. — **

Le texte s'effaça lentement, laissant planer un certain suspense et une cinématique fut soudainement lancée sur tous les appareils électroniques, même les téléphones. Une cinématique de jeu vidéo dévoilant un immense : YOU LOSE ! qui s'effaça après quelques secondes, remplacé par un gif de banane qui danse, lançant tout le monde complètement abasourdi. On venait de les pirater...

— _**Je sais pas c'est qui ce type, mais je vais lui faire mal quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus,**_ lâcha durement Alex, n'appréciant guère comment une seule personne venait de démanteler tout un groupe d'informaticiens et de pirater le FBI. Le FBI ! _**Vous pensez toujours qu'il s'agit de mon père maintenant ? Je ne pense pas qu'il serait vraiment du genre à nous faire ce genre de "blague" stupide ! **_Lança-t-elle en direction de J'onn, qui restait stoïque malgré la situation. _**Je ne pense même pas qu'on puisse qualifier ce type d'allié maintenant.**_

C'est alors d'un pas rageur, qu'Alex sortit de la salle, elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose...

•••

**\- Flashback -**

**Jeudi 14 Février, Appartement Luthor-Danvers, Midvale - 8 ans plus tôt -** **: **

_Les jeunes rayons solaires venaient réchauffer doucement la peau de son dos nu, la plongeant dans une bulle de bien-être intense. Un sourire était étalé sur son visage serein, ses yeux fermés, étalée dans son lit, un drap fin dissimulant la partie inférieure de son corps. Des doigts fins vinrent soudain frôler doucement la peau de son dos, dessinant des formes invisibles et abstraites du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner alors qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir l'agrandissement de son sourire._

_— **Je sais que tu es réveillée Kara,** souffla une voix au creux de l'oreille de l'endormi, un corps nu et chaud soudainement plaqué au sien, lui envoyant toujours plus de frisson._

_— **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… **marmonna-t-elle les yeux fermés, se sentant paresseuse en ce début de samedi matin._

_Leur nuit avait été quelque peu… mouvementée, laissant les deux jeunes femmes veiller jusqu'à tard. La blonde n'était donc pas contre encore quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire. Après tout, elles n'avaient rien de prévu aujourd'hui, alors autant dormir se disait mentalement Kara._

_Lena sourit doucement, continuant ses tracés sur la peau du dos de sa petite amie, frôlant par moments, le tatouage qui s'étalait le long de la colonne vertébrale de la blonde. Quatre noms. Quatre noms à jamais gravés sur son corps : Alura Zor-el, sa mère. Zack Zor-el, son père. Kenny Li, son meilleur ami d'enfance et Astra Zor-el. La brune retraça chacune des lettres stylisées, faisant toujours plus frissonner la Danvers, qui savourait simplement ce moment tranquille, sentant le sommeil se rapprocher de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure des tendres caresses de sa petite amie._

_— **Je ne crois pas que tu m'ai déjà parlé d'Astra,** chuchota Lena, parlant à voix basse, comme si elle ne voulait pas perturber la quiétude de la pièce._

_— **Hummmm, non, je ne l'ai pas fait,** répondit Kara d'un ton ensommeillé, ses yeux résolument fermés, savourant simplement le toucher de la milliardaire._

_— **Est-ce que je peux te demander qui c'est ?**_

_Un silence lui répondit et elle n'insista pas, se doutant que cela était sans doute un sujet sensible. Elle continua alors simplement ses dessins invisibles, en parsemant parfois la peau de sa belle de baiser._

_— **C'était la soeur jumelle de ma mère, **avoua finalement Kara après plusieurs minutes de flottement. **Oui, ma mère aussi avait une jumelle, **sourit-elle, alors que Lena l'écoutait attentivement, ce doutant bien que cela devait être difficile pour la Danvers, car si son nom était inscrit sur sa peau, c'est que elle aussi, ne devait plus être de ce monde. **Elle était très proche de Keira et moi. On ne l'a voyait pas souvent, elle était très occupée, mais chaque fois qu'elle était là… on passait des moment magiques toutes les trois. Malheureusement, un peu près un an avant la mort de nos parents, ma mère et elle s'étaient disputées et résultat, Astra avait fini par partir à l'autre bout du pays pour une mission. Elle était haut gradée à l'armée et… elle n'en est jamais revenue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles s'étaient disputées et je ne le serais probablement jamais, mais… elle me manque beaucoup.**_

_Kara avait fini par ouvrir les yeux durant son histoire, son regard se perdant sur l'épaule de Lena, sans vraiment la voir. Elle avait perdu son sourire et ses yeux pétillaient, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Lena finit par s'allonger correctement sur le côté, gardant son corps près de celui de sa petite amie et plongeant son regard vert dans celui bleu de Kara. La brune glissa ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de laisser sa main glisser sur sa nuque et d'approcher leur visage pour embrasser doucement sa petite amie._

_— **Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu autant de gens,** souffla Lena en laissant son front contre celui de Kara._

_Elles restèrent plongées dans le silence pendant un long moment, Lena regardant simplement Kara qui jouait distraitement avec l'une de ses mèches brunes. Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre, appréciant ce silence tranquille, qui permettait à Kara de reprendre un peu de bonne humeur après cet aparté sur sa tante. Lena finit par se positionner sur le dos, des fourmis apparaissant dans son bras qui maintenait sa tête. Kara en profita et se colla immédiatement à sa petite amie, plaçant son visage dans le creux du cou de la brune, où été visible un suçon assez imposant, satisfaisant grandement la blonde, qui enroula ensuite un bras sur le ventre dénudé de Lena._

_— **J'ai faim,** finit par grogner Kara, la brune levant immédiatement un sourcil à cet aveu, alors que ses yeux étaient fermés, un sourire en coin se dessinant soudainement sur son visage._

_— **J'ai bien une idée de ce que je mangerai,** ricana Lena d'un air plein de sous-entendu._

_— **Oui, une montagne de pancakes ! **_

_Kara se redressa précipitamment prête à se diriger vers la cuisine, mais elle fut immédiatement stoppée par la brune et sans même qu'elle se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, elle se trouvait plaquer dos au matelas, une Lena nue à califourchon sur elle._

_— **Je pense que tu n'as pas très bien saisi ce que je voulais dire,** taquina l'héritière de LuthorCorp._

_— **J'ai encore manqué une allusion n'est-ce pas ? **Lâcha Kara, penaude, les joues rouges, détournant le regard de sa petite amie qui la regardait actuellement comme elle regardait des donuts._

_— **Cette allusion m'avait semblé très clair pourtant,** sourit sournoisement Lena, se penchant sur la blonde, collant leurs deux corps, donnant subitement très chaud à la Danvers._

_Kara se mit à rire nerveusement alors que la brune parsemait déjà des baisers sur la peau de son cou._

_— **Écoute Lee, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas hein… ça m'a l'air très prometteur tout ça, mais j'ai vraiment très faim !**_

_— **Moi aussi… **ronronna la milliardaire, mordillant l'oreille de sa petite amie, qui se mordit immédiatement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement._

_Lena se faisait de plus aventureuse, Kara craquant de plus en plus. La brune connaissait parfaitement les points sensibles de sa belle et elle n'hésitait pas à les utiliser à son avantage. "Oh et puis merde, au diable les pancakes !" Se dit Kara. Elle avait bien plus appétissant sous la main pour le moment ! Elle commença alors à retourner les faveurs à Lena, leur corps se frottant toujours plus, la chaleur devenant presque étouffant et alors que Kara commençait vraiment à perdre la tête, la brune s'arrêta étrangement, faisant papillonner la Danvers des yeux, alors que Lena finissait par s'enlever du dessus de la blonde et de se lever du lit. Il se passait quoi là ? Se dit Kara, abasourdie._

_— **Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui "ma valentine",** lança la Luthor, utilisant une voix moqueuse sur la fin, pour montrer son aversion pour la Saint Valentin, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa robe de chambre en soie._

_— **Tu fais quoi là ?** Lança Kara, ébahie, encore perdue par le brusque changement de situation._

_— **Quoi ?** Demanda faussement Lena en levant son sourcil et enfilant sensuellement son vêtement. **Tu n'as pas arrêté de me rabâcher les oreilles toute la semaine pour qu'on fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui, alors que veux-tu faire ?**_

_— **Que tu reviennes ici,** râla Kara, frustrée que la Luthor l'ai échaudé ainsi, juste pour se retirer juste après. **Et toi tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire, que tu trouvais la Saint Valentin ridicule !**_

_— **C'est simplement une fête commerciale, je n'ai pas besoin d'un jour spécial pour te dire que je t'aime,** sourit la brune de façon toujours plus séductrice. **Bon, eh bien je vais faire des pancakes ! Pendant ce temps, tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche froide, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin, **ricana la milliardaire, appréciant particulièrement l'air outrée sur le visage de sa blonde._

_Sur ce, Lena s'avança en direction de la porte qui menait au salon et à peine eut-elle la main sur la poignée, qu'elle se retrouva tirée en arrière par le bras, attirant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle fut vite de nouveau sur le lit, une Kara à califourchon sur elle, qui la regardait avec désir._

_— **Je vous déteste mademoiselle Luthor,** grogna la blonde en commençant de nouveau à déshabiller sa petite amie. **Vous faites attendre mon petit déjeuner.**_

_— **Non, je sais que c'est faux,** ricana Lena, finissant par soupirer de plaisir alors que Kara se lançait à la conquête de son cou._

_Cette Saint-Valentin commençait plutôt bien de son avis…_

**\- Fin Flashback -**

•••

**Lundi 14 Février, Appartement Kara Danvers, National City** **: **

Kara fixait mornement la vidéo qui se déroulait sur son écran. C'était l'une des vidéos qu'elle avait prise il y a maintenant 8 ans, jour pour jour. Lena et elle avaient passé leur journée au lit quasiment, parlant, rigolant, regardant des films, prenant des photos et des vidéos plus stupides les unes que les autres et bien évidemment, s'adonner à quelques activités plus… physiques.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent depuis son mobile, des rires qui lui appartenaient, mais surtout qui appartenaient à ELLE, Lena… Elle aimait tellement son rire, elle l'aimait tellement et depuis sept ans, la seule façon qu'elle avait de l'écouter étaient ces stupides vidéos, qui soignait son coeur meurtri autant qui le poignardait.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que la énième vidéo s'arrêta. Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors que son cerveau était submergé par une tonne de pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres… Que faisait Lena à ce moment présent ? Était-elle en train de passer sa journée avec son prince charmant ? Sans doute, après tout, c'était le but de cette journée non ? Même si Lena n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle détestait cette fête commerciale, elle savait qu'au fond, c'était faux. La milliardaire, derrière ses airs de femme des glaces, était en réalité une guimauve au moins si niaise et romantique qu'elle-même et ça, elle l'avait bien vite découvert au fil de leurs trois années de relation. Trois années idylliques effacées en un seul instant…

Elle bascula la tête en arrière, l'arrière de son crâne cognant contre le dossier du canapé où elle était étalée, enroulée dans son plaid fétiche depuis qu'elle était revenue du gala avec Kate. Mon dieu, pauvre Kate, qui avait dû la gérer alors qu'elle était complètement bourrée… Elle avait dû supporter ses pleurs, ses plaintes complètement incompréhensibles tellement elle parlait vite et sans articuler, ses sautes d'humeur, passant de l'euphorie à la colère en un quart de seconde. Elle avait dû aussi tempérer ses ardeurs, l'empêcher d'aller refaire le portrait de monsieur parfait qui touchait SA Lena, mais aussi et tous simplement l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus sur elle ! Car oui elle se rappelait assez vaguement avoir tenté d'embrasser cette pauvre Kane et de lui faire du rentre dedans.

Évidemment, Kate avait pris ça à la rigolade et s'était contentée de la repousser gentiment, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lire les journaux pour savoir ce qu'ils continuaient de dire sur leur supposée relation. Elle se souvenait même de ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit le lendemain de soirée, qui avait été complètement catastrophique pour la journaliste, ayant passé son dimanche la tête dans la cuvette :

— _**Oh c'est trois fois rien, tu as juste tenté de me violer deux ou trois fois,**_ avait-elle rit avec un ton sarcastique.

Elle avait honte, mon dieu qu'elle avait honte… Honte et tellement mal. L'alcool ne faisait plus effet. Sa gueule de bois était passée et son coeur plus brisé que jamais. Lena allait se marier. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur l'alliance en plastique qui trônait toujours à son doigt, alors qu'elle avait recommencé à jouer avec. Elle était tellement abîmée par endroits, à se demander comment ce bout de plastique avait tenu autant de temps. Il y a pas si longtemps, la regarder lui donnait espoir. Espoir qu'un jour, cette bague à la valeur sentimentale exceptionnelle, servirait vraiment à montrer leur union. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que le symbole de son échec, de leur rupture et de ses regrets et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider de l'enlever.

Kara soupira. Elle ne devrait pas penser à tout ça. Elle avait un objectif. Un objectif clair et rien ne devait l'en détourner, mais il n'avait fallu que d'un seul contact avec Lena, pour que tout le courage et l'espoir qu'elle avait réussi à engranger ces 7 dernières années, s'effondrent comme un château de cartes. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale, se demandant si Kate reviendrait bientôt. La brune aux mèches blondes était partie leur chercher de quoi manger depuis maintenant vingt minutes et ses vingt minutes s'étaient transformées en véritable cauchemar. Chaque fois qu'elle était seule ou qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'occuper, ses pensées s'orientaient toujours sur le même sujet… Lena et aujourd'hui, avec l'annonce de son futur mariage avec l'homme parfait, ses pensées devenaient extrêmement douloureuses...

Son téléphone sonna soudainement, brisant le calme étouffant de ce début de soirée. Kara l'attrapa sans aucune motivation, pensant d'abord à un message de Kate, ou un énième message d'Alex, mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle se redressa immédiatement quand elle lut le sms. Aussitôt, la blonde sentit sa nostalgie, sa souffrance et sa tristesse se transformer en une colère sourde et elle se leva prestement, pour se diriger vers la sortie, oubliant complètement que sa meilleure amie devait revenir ici. Elle les ferait tomber. Oh oui elle les ferait tomber se promit-elle la mâchoire serrée. Ils lui avaient volé sa vie, elle leur pourrirait la leur.

•••

**Lundi 14 Février, Bas-Quartier, National City** **: **

— _**Bon, c'est ici ?**_ Lança Maggie, se penchant vers son volant pour observer le haut de l'immeuble délavé depuis son pare-brise, la lumière pâle des vieux réverbères n'aidant pas à rendre le bâtiment plus accueillant.

— _**D'après mon contact, oui,**_ répondit Keira, rentrant son téléphone dans sa poche avant de sortir du véhicule, vite suivi par sa partenaire.

Elles inspectèrent rapidement les environs de l'hôtel miteux où Ivan Malik avait semble-t-il séjourné depuis son arrivée ici.

— _**Ce type n'était pas à plaindre financièrement, pourquoi s'est-il perdu dans ce taudis ? **_Reprit l'Hispanique en fronçant les sourcils.

— _**Il voulait passer inaperçu peut-être**_, lâcha discrètement la blonde, en regardant étrangement l'escalier de secours sur le côté du bâtiment.

— _**Un peu raté pour ça, **_ricana sans joie sa binôme. _**T'as trouvé quelque chose ?**_ S'enquit-elle devant le regard fixe de Keira.

Supergirl ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit par secouer la tête de gauche à droite avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Maggie n'ajouta rien et la suivit sans un autre mot, les deux flics restant attentives aux moindres détails qui pourraient faire avancer leur enquête.

— _**Mesdames, puis-je vous aidez ?**_ Salua une petite rouquine avec un sourire pétillant, qui contrastait énormément avec l'ambiance sombre qui régnait dans la salle de réception.

— _**Bonsoir, détective Sawyer,**_ commença Maggie en montrant sa plaque. _**Et voici le détective Danvers. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions si possible.**_

— _**Bien sûr,**_ sourit la rousse. _**Cela dit, si vous êtes ici pour le tapage nocturne, sachez que c'est le bâtiment d'à côté.**_

— _**Non, nous ne sommes pas là pour le tapage nocturne.**_

— _**Dommage,**_ soupira la jeune femme en faisant une moue discrète.

Keira sortit une photo de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et la tendit à l'hôtesse.

— _**Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu cet homme ?**_ Demanda-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

La rouquine lança un grand sourire à la blonde en saisissant la photo, qui n'y répondit absolument pas, faisant rouler des yeux sa coéquipière. Si ce mini rayon de soleil n'arrivait pas à la faire sourire, alors qui ? Cependant, Maggie connaissait très peu la blonde, sinon elle aurait parfaitement su que Keira n'avait qu'un soleil dans sa vie et que ce n'était absolument pas cette rouquine, au sourire bien pâle comparé à celui de sa jumelle.

— _**Oh oui, c'est monsieur Malik. Un homme très discret. Il est arrivé ici le 31 janvier au soir, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il a payé une chambre pour le mois complet. Mais, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, **_ajouta la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux flics se lancèrent un regard en coin et d'un coup d'oeil, Keira comprit et hocha la tête? partant dehors passer un coup de fil à la scientifique pour leur affirmer que l'hôtel était bien celui de la victime. Maggie fut satisfaite. Finalement, elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de communiquer pour se comprendre, ce qui était assez rare quand on savait qu'elles se côtoyaient depuis seulement quelques semaines.

— _**En vérité, monsieur Malik ne reviendra pas,**_ informa Maggie. _**Il a été retrouvé mort il y a quelques jours.**_

L'hôtesse eut une moue horrifiée.

— _**Oh mon dieu… est- est-ce qu'on l'a tué ? Je veux dire, vous êtes de la criminelle non ?**_

— _**Désolé, je ne peux rien dévoiler d'une enquête en cours. Cependant, j'aimerais aller jeter un oeil à sa chambre s'il vous plaît.**_

La rouquine opina du chef et s'empara de la clé de la chambre de Ivan Malik, tandis que Keira revenait auprès de sa partenaire. Les trois femmes parcoururent les couloirs étroits et lugubres, montant six étages sans ascenseur, avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre recherchée.

— _**A-t-il déjà eut de la visite ? De la compagnie ? **_Demanda Maggie alors que la rousse enfilait la clé dans la serrure.

— _**Non pas à ma connais-**_

L'hôtesse n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un grand fracas résonna derrière la porte de la chambre d'Ivan, mettant immédiatement en alerte les deux lieutenants de police. Maggie saisit prestement la main de la rousse, l'éloignant de la porte en sortant son pistolet, alors que Keira sortait aussi son arme et s'approchait de la porte, tournant la clé. Les deux flics échangèrent encore un regard et après un hochement de tête, la blonde pénétra avec vitesse dans la pièce, arme au poing, tandis que Maggie restait en arrière pour la couvrir et garder un oeil sur la civile.

— _**Police ! Restez où vous êtes !**_ Gronda la Danvers, alors qu'une silhouette féminine était en train de s'échapper par la fenêtre, qui menait directement aux escaliers de secours.

La femme aux cheveux mi-long et brun, tourna alors son attention vers la flic qui pointait son arme vers elle. Son visage était dans la pénombre et Keira ne put distinguer ses traits et après un instant de flottement d'à peine quelques secondes, l'inconnue s'élança à vive allure dans les escaliers, faisant grogner Keira.

Elle rangea son arme et partit immédiatement à la suite de la brune, débutant une course-poursuite, alors que Maggie était mécontente qu'elle parte seule, sans aucun renfort, ni même sans vérifier quoi que ce soit, la blonde avait juste foncé tête baissée, sans même se demander si la brune n'était pas armée et dangereuse.

Keira sauta par-dessus la barrière du dernier palier, gagnant quelques mètres qui la rapprochaient de la fugueuse qui courait étonnamment vite. Leur course les mena dans un dédale de ruelles encombrées de poubelles et de détritus en tout genre, l'inconnu jetant toujours plus d'obstacle sur le passage de la lieutenant de police qui peinait de plus en plus à la poursuivre. La dernière ruelle les fit débarquer dans une rue bien plus grande et fréquentée, les nombreux passants qui rentraient de leur boulot, gênant encore davantage la Danvers qui grognait encore plus. Cependant, la brune semblait commencer à perdre de la vitesse, sans doute épuisée par un sprint aussi intense.

C'était la chance de Keira. La blonde n'avait pas perdu ses aptitudes sportives du lycée, bien au contraire même, c'était donc avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle se voyait rattraper de plus en plus la fuyarde. Celle-ci sentant bien qu'elle était en train de perdre son avance, changea subitement de direction, s'élançant sur la route malgré les nombreuses voitures, manquant de se faire tamponner à tout moment. Heureusement que Maggie ne l'avait pas suivie, sinon elle aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Supergirl agir se dit Keira, alors qu'elle traversait elle-même, sans faire plus attention que cela, son attention uniquement focalisée sur la femme devant elle, qui s'engouffrait de nouveau dans un dédale de ruelles.

La flic aperçut la brune tourner soudainement à l'angle d'une ruelle et la Danvers l'a suivit sans hésiter, se doutant que l'inconnue était maintenant au bout de ses capacités déjà assez remarquables il fallait l'avouer. Cependant, Keira se stoppa brusquement, sentant un violent coup s'abattre dans son estomac, la pliant en deux et la faisant tomber à terre dans un grognement sourd. La brune resta planter devant elle pendant peut-être quelques secondes, reprenant peut-être sans doute son souffle, alors qu'elle lâchait la petite planche de bois qu'elle avait utilisé pour attaquer la détective. L'inconnu lui souffla un mot dans une langue inconnu de Keira, une langue d'Europe de l'Est semblait-il, puis, elle partit de nouveau à toute allure, alors que Supergirl roulait sur le dos, le souffle court, une main sur les côtes. Elle grimaça sous la tension dans sa cage thoracique et saisit difficilement son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer dans sa poche.

— _**PUTAIN MAIS T'ES OU DANVERS ?!**_ Cria sa partenaire à l'autre bout du fil, faisant grimacer Keira qui l'éloigna vite fait son téléphone de son oreille. _**Je te préviens, dès que je t'ai sous la main je te botte le cul ! **_

Supergirl eut un rictus amer. Ce n'était pas la peine, elle venait déjà de se faire défoncer… pensa-t-elle, ses côtes la tiraillant de plus en plus.

La blonde grogna un instant de douleur, essayant de se redresser avec difficulté, le souffle court. Mais le coup qu'elle avait reçu était semble-t-il plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait cru et elle arrêta sa tentative pour se relever, n'écoutant absolument l'Hispanique qui l'incendiait au téléphone. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle se remémorait ce qui venait de se passer. C'était qui cette fille ? La tueuse ? Pourquoi était-elle dans la chambre d'Ivan Malik ? Ils en savaient très peu sur cette histoire, mais Supergirl avait le sentiment que c'était une histoire bien plus complexe qu'un simple meurtre ou accident. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, mais une chose était sûre maintenant, c'est qu'elle allait l'attraper et lui faire regretter de l'avoir défoncé comme ça avec une planche en bois miteuse...

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4 qui apporte encore plus de questions... promis, dans le suivant je commencerai à semer des réponses x)**

**À bientôt ! **


	5. Chapitre V

**Hey ! Oui désolé ce chapitre a mi du temps à sortir, mais le voici 😁**

**Chapitre concentré sur Keira #SuperGrincheuse !**

**Enfin quelques réponses ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Sam la manipulatrice, c'est un titre qui lui va bien ! Nous verrons bien comment elle fera et si elle y arrive :p_

_Oui c'est vraie qu'elle a fait beaucoup pour Kara et finalement, bah elle c'est fait jeté, pauvre Lulu... Je suis vraiment méchante._

_Beaucoup, beaucoup de question sur Kara. On n'a certaines réponses dans ce chapitre, je te laisses les découvrir :D_

_Et oui Winn c'est fait avoir sur ce coup là et... Il l'a mauvaise xD Pourquoi j'ai mentionné le père Danvers ? Dans le précédent chapitre, J'onn avait émis l'idée que leur informateur secret était peut-être Jeremiah. _

_Oui, les pauvres Danvers ont pleins de trucs à gérer ^^ et du coup moi aussi xD_

_Techniquement, elle a déjà une bague au doigt :p Oui elles ont étaient ensemble et ce pendant 3 ans et non 2. Vais-je vous imposer un mariage autre que Luluwatt ? ... _😈

_Eh bien, techniquement, de ce que Kara en sait, Astra est morte, retour miraculeux ? Peut-être :p Oui, en espérant qu'il ne se remplisse pas de plus de nom, sa colonne vertébrale va finir par ne plus être assez grande !_

_Je vous ai rendu accro et j'en suis tellement fière mouhahahahahha_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à .Calzona :**

_Hey ! Contente de te revoir par ici ! Oui en effet après 10 ans d'espace entre les deux tomes, beaucoup de choses ont évolués et... pas vraiment en bien xD Du coup je comprends que tu ais été un peu perdu x) Des éléments de réponse par ici et je suis vraiment très contente que Sam te plaise, je l'aime énormément aussi xD_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à Ju :**

_Hey ! Encore un super guest ! Un lien de parenté avec mon Incroyable Super Guest J ? xD Bref passons. _

_Déjà, bienvenue à toi et surtout un grand merci ! Je commençais à galérer à me motiver pour tenir mon chapitre et ta review m'a beaucoup aidé ! Surtout qu'elle est méga adorable ! Désolé pour l'attente en passant x)_

_On me dit souvent ça en ce moment le coup du : Je t'adore autant que je te hais xD Et étrangement, je suis très satisfaite de cela xD Je suis très contente que tu apprécies autant le développement de mes personnages, comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains c'est pour moi la partie la plus importante d'une histoire, c'est LE truc ou je veux vraiment gérer et je suis vraiment contente que ça marche ! Encore un fan de Sam ! Vive Sam \o/ xD_

_Oui en effet, c'est vraiment la merde, je me suis dis la même chose quand j'ai eu l'idée... Et je me le dis encore ! _

_Les événements de ce tome sont-ils en liens avec ceux du premier ? Maybe :p Pour avoir toutes les réponses que tu te poses, il va te valoir attendre encore malheureusement, bien que quelques éléments de réponses soit glissé dans ce chapitre concentré sur Keira ! Oui elles ont vraiment besoin l'une de l'autre, je ne veux pas me concentrer uniquement sur le Karlena dans cette histoire, la relation des jumelles est vraiment extrêmement importe, pas d'intérêt d'en avoir fait des jumelles sinon :p _

_Eespérant que la suite arrivera plus vite que celle-ci, mais je ne serais dire, les chapitres sont vraiment long à écrire comparé à mes autres ff, parce qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de personnages importants._

_J'adore donner des surnoms, vive Sam encore une fois xD_

_Bonne Lecture et encore une fois, bienvenue et merci !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

•••

**Mardi 15 Février, Commissariat, National City** **: **

Maggie laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupire, alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à sa collègue, qui comme à son habitude en attendant des nouvelles de l'enquête en cours, était assise à lire encore et encore ce fichu dossier mystère, qui intriguait l'Hispanique au plus haut point.

— _**Dis-moi que tu as au moins été voir un médecin ?**_ Râla la brune.

— _**Pourquoi faire ?**_ Répondit sa binôme, ne levant même pas les yeux dans sa direction.

Maggie ricana.

— _**Eh bien je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être parce que tu t'ai pris une tôle hier soir et que tu respires encore comme Dark-Vador ?**_ Ricana-t-elle encore plus, devant le regard indifférent que lui lançait sa collègue.

Keira roula des yeux devant le sourire narquois de la détective plus âgée et décida de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que cela agaçait fortement la femme à la peau bronzée. Maggie tenta vainement d'attirer son attention et elle se mit aussitôt à grommeler en espagnol quand elle se rendit compte que la blonde comptait l'ignorer aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait et Dieu savait que ça pouvait durer avec elle. Sérieusement, la Danvers pourrait sans doute faire concurrence à un moine ayant fait voeux de silence.

— _**Mince mais pincez-moi je rêve !**_ Lança soudainement la brune en se redressant de son siège pour fixer étrangement Keira. _**Est-ce que c'est un sourire que je vois là sur le coin tes lèvres, ou tu fais une crise cardiaque ?**_ _**J'ai du mal à me décider,**_ se moqua-t-elle.

L'ombre du sourire que Supergirl avait esquissé en entendant l'Hispanique râlé en espagnol retomba aussitôt, son expression retombant dans une neutralité presque effrayante.

— _**Bien, j'imagine que ce que la scientifique a trouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Ivan Malik ne t'intéresse pas alors ?**_ Reprit Maggie, en roulant des yeux à son tour devant l'attitude de la blonde.

Keira déposa immédiatement son dossier sur son bureau et tendit la main en direction de sa partenaire qui tenait celui de l'enquête en cours dans les mains. La flic s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors qu'elle mettait le dossier en évidence sans faire aucun signe qu'elle le donnerait à la blonde.

— _**Comment on dit ?**_ Ricana Maggie, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant qui n'avait pas dit s'il te plaît.

La blonde bascula sa tête légèrement sur le côté, blasée par le comportement puéril de sa collègue. Elles se fixèrent dans les yeux, attendant de voir qui craquerait en première et Keira finit par soupirer.

— _**S'il te plaît,**_ lâcha l'ex-footballeuse, exaspérée, ses paroles vite suivies par un sourire victorieux de Maggie.

— _**S'il te plaît quoi ? Vas-y, je veux une phrase complète, ta voix est si mélodieuse,**_ se moqua encore une fois l'Hispanique.

— _**Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton dernier partenaire a vite décampé, t'es une vraie plaie ! **_Lâcha la blonde.

— _**Et moi je comprends mieux pourquoi le tien est parti aussi vite à la retraite !**_

La blonde secoua la tête avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de sa main. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible d'avoir une binôme pareille…

— _**Bien, alors on échange, **_intervint de nouveau Maggie, son ton sérieux attirant l'attention de la Danvers.

— _**Échanger quoi ?**_

— _**Je te file ce dossier,**_ commenta la brune en désignant la chemise qu'elle avait dans les mains. _**Et tu me files celui que tu lis et relis depuis des mois. **_

Supergirl la regarda un moment comme si elle était folle, puis finit par se recaler dans son fauteuil, son expression encore plus fermée que la normale.

— _**Ce dossier ne te regarde absolument pas,**_ claqua Keira de façon irritée, faisant froncer les sourcils de Maggie qui avait l'habitude du côté neutre de la blonde, mais pas du côté colérique. _**Maintenant files-moi le dossier de l'enquête plutôt que de la ralentir avec des idioties. **_

Les deux collègues se fixèrent un moment du regard, l'Hispanique ayant une expression neutre et la blonde une mine de plus en plus colérique. Maggie ne savait vraiment pas qu'elle était cette enquête sur laquelle se perdait sa binôme, mais visiblement elle lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Soupirant, la brune finit par détourner le regard et balança la chemise en carton qu'elle tenait sur le bureau d'en face, Supergirl le saisissant immédiatement avant de se mettre à le lire.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, la plus âgée regardant l'expression du visage de sa partenaire changer au fil de sa lecture.

— _**Tu sais, en tant que flic on a tous une enquête qui nous tient à coeur. C'est comme, l'enquête de notre vie,**_ commença sérieusement Maggie, sachant très bien que même si Keira ne la regardait pas, elle l'écoutait tout de même. _**Peu de temps après mon arrivée dans les forces de l'ordre, y'a eu cette enquête qui… a été vraiment difficile… émotionnellement. J'étais à Gotham à l'époque et j'étais loin d'être détective, mais ça a tellement secoué la ville que toutes les forces de l'ordre ont été réquisitionnées pour travailler dessus.**_

Supergirl leva enfin les yeux du dossier de l'enquête en cours, regardant sa collègue qui avait maintenant les yeux perdus dans le vague.

— _**Tu parles... de l'enquête du trafic d'enfants ?**_ Lâcha la blonde, légèrement surprise et frappée par ce fait.

— _**Oui, je parle de cette enquête, **_avoua difficilement la brune, l'ex-footballeuse remarquant très bien à quel point cette affaire semblait encore profondément toucher l'Hispanique. _**Des salauds qui kidnappaient des gosses pour pouvoir les revendre au marché noir à des gens fortunés. Certains allaient même jusqu'à tuer leurs parents pour être sûr qu'ils ne poseraient pas de problème. J'ai vu des gosses complètement shootés, forcés à la prostitution pour satisfaire des pervers, alors qu'ils avaient à peine 8 ans. J'ai vu des gosses qui s'étaient tellement fait frapper, que leur corps entier était déformé par les coups et que leur peau était limite intégralement bleue. Cette enquête a duré presque un an et ça m'a littéralement bouffée de l'intérieur. C'était la pire année de ma vie et pourtant crois-moi, j'ai pas vraiment eu la vie la plus facile qui soit. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais sombrer et plus le temps s'écoulait et l'enquête patinait, plus je regardais mon flingue avec envie, me disant que j'avais vraiment plus envie de vivre dans un monde comme ça, ou le profit et la perversion passe avant l'humain. Avant des gosses, **_continua douloureusement Maggie, Keira n'osa même pas imaginer ce que la brune avait dû vivre aussi jeune. _**Mon esprit était partagé en deux. Me tirer une balle dans la tête, ou trouver ces salauds et tous les buter les uns après les autres. J'ai vraiment failli devenir folle et je pense que sans l'inspecteur Gordon, qui était enquêteur sur l'affaire à ce moment là, j'aurais vraiment fini par faire une bêtise. Il m'a aidé, il m'a soutenu, il m'a appris, c'est lui qui m'a vraiment donné envie de devenir détective. Au début je m'étais lancé dans la police uniquement pour faire comme mon père et espérer qu'il me regarde nouveau. Mais c'est l'inspecteur Gordon, qui aujourd'hui est commissaire, qui m'a donné l'envie de continuer, qui m'a donné la force de rester debout et qui m'a donné la force de me battre contre tous ses salopards. Si je te raconte ça, ce n'est pas pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais bien pour t'indiquer que tu n'as pas à poursuivre cette enquête seule. Je vois qu'elle te bouffe, comme la mienne me bouffait et il est hors de question que je te laisse sombrer comme je l'ai fait avant que Gordon ne me rattrape in extremis. Aujourd'hui je suis ta partenaire. Tes enquêtes sont les miennes et mes enquêtes, sont les tiennes. Je pense que t'es un détective excellent, vraiment et je suis sûr que tu peux résoudre ton enquête. Le seul problème, c'est que parfois, quand on est trop dessus et que ça nous touche trop personnellement, on loupe des détails qui nous sauteraient pourtant aux yeux dans d'autres circonstances. Alors juste… Laisse-moi t'aider. C'est à ça que sert un partenaire,**_ termina enfin Maggie, fixant intensément sa collègue.

Keira détourna le regard, déglutissant difficilement, un vrai combat interne faisant rage dans son esprit. Elle était extrêmement touchée par le discours de Maggie et elle percevait bien qu'elle était sincère dans l'aide qu'elle lui proposait. De plus, elle avait raison, cette affaire la bouffait de l'intérieur depuis bien trop longtemps, près de 14 ans maintenant. Cependant, elle avait juste tellement peur de s'ouvrir de nouveau à quelqu'un depuis qu'elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses proches l'abandonnait chacun leur tour. Elle avait toujours détesté se montrer vulnérable devant les autres, même devant sa propre jumelle, alors comment pourrait-elle le faire devant Maggie, cette femme qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine quelques semaines.

Sawyer n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'attendre ce que la blonde déciderait. Elle lui avait tendu la main, plus qu'à voir si Supergirl allait la saisir ou non. La brune percevait bien la dualité dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie, mais forcé de constater qu'elle avait vraiment énormément de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres et à faire confiance. Elle-même était comme ça, mais la blonde battait tous les records.

Keira ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle effectua ce mouvement plusieurs fois, Maggie attendant toujours avec une patience qu'elle ne pensait pas aussi élevé. Finalement Supergirl lâcha un souffle tremblant, serra la mâchoire, puis, s'empara de son dossier qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur et le balança sur le bureau de sa collègue, avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son siège et de continuer sa lecture sur les résultats de la scientifique dans la chambre d'Ivan Malik.

La plus âgée des deux détectives regarda le dossier devant elle, puis tourna de nouveau son attention sur la blonde qui était complètement tendue. Maggie comprit tout de suite que Keira venait de faire un effort considérable pour lui confier ce dossier et elle se promit de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider cette blonde incroyablement grincheuse, qui lui donnait une étrange envie de la protéger comme elle aurait pu vouloir le faire avec une petite soeur incroyablement agaçante.

Supergirl finit par se concentrer sur son rapport, fronçant les sourcils quand elle aperçut que Barry avait identifié un cheveu noir dans la chambre, appartenant à une certaine Rebecca Delmar. Était-ce la femme qu'elles avaient rencontrée dans la chambre et qui s'était enfuie ? Il ne valait mieux pas pour cette femme, parce que ses côtes se souvenaient encore de leur rencontre avec une planche.

— _**Donc… **_reprit Maggie alors qu'elles étaient plongées dans le silence depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. _**J'imagine que ces personnes étaient tes parents, **_lâcha-t-elle, l'obsession de la blonde pour ce dossier prenant tout son sens maintenant.

Keira soupira et reposa son dossier sur son bureau, avant de tourner son attention vers sa partenaire.

— _**Sait-on où l'on peut trouver cette Rebecca Delmar ?**_ Répondit la blonde, ne ce sentant absolument pas prête de parler de ses parents avec Maggie, ni avec qui que se soit d'ailleurs.

— _**Non, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à la localiser, **_signala la brune. _**Et donc, ils ont été tués il y a entre 10 et 5 ans c'est ça ?**_ Lança la brune, attendant que Supergirl réagisse.

— _**Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la- Quoi ? Apprends à lire Sawyer, c'était il a presque 15 ans maintenant, **_se reprit Keira, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Maggie disait ça.

— _**Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que dit le filigrane sur le dossier, **_indiqua Maggie, rendant le dossier à Supergirl qui se pencha immédiatement dessus.

La Danvers ouvrit la bouche les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle observait le filigrane de la police incrusté dans le papier. Comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ça ? Elle regardait ce dossier tous les jours, parfois pendant plusieurs heures et ce depuis plusieurs mois, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la chiffonnait dans ces papiers. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Pour diminuer le nombre de fraude de dossiers, les forces de l'ordre de Californie avaient décidé de changer les filigranes de leur dossier tous les cinq ans. Or, celui du dossier de ses parents ne correspondait pas. Ils étaient morts il y a bientôt 15 ans maintenant et le filigrane présent sur les papiers qui composaient leur dossier était le filigrane utilisé pour les enquêtes datant de 10 à 5 ans…

— _**Tu n'es pas stupide,**_ reprit l'agent Sawyer en remarquant le trouble dans les prunelles bleues de la soeur de Kara. _**Comme je te l'ai dit, parfois, quand on est trop penché sur quelque chose, on n'en voit pas les détails évidents. **_

Supergirl remonta son regard en direction de sa voisine d'en face, la fixant intensément, avant de se lever d'un bond rapide, de saisir sa veste en cuir et le dossier sur le meurtre de ses parents, puis d'ouvrir la porte pour s'échapper d'un pas rapide. Maggie cligna des yeux, ayant eu du mal à suivre les mouvements de sa binôme qui s'était déplacée à la vitesse de l'éclair.

— _**Alors tu viens où tu fais du surplace ? **_Lança Keira, se retournant alors qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir.

— _**Euh, tu… Tu veux que je vienne ? Mais, on va faire quoi au juste ?**_ Demanda Maggie, se levant un peu sceptique.

— _**Ma soeur pourra nous aider à identifier rapidement les empreintes sur ce dossier,**_ indiqua Keira en montrant la chemise en carton qu'elle avait dans les mains, surprenant encore plus l'Hispanique qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que sa collègue finisse par la faire participer à SON enquête. _**Et le contact dont je t'ai déjà parlé travail avec ma soeur. Il nous aidera à trouver Rebecca Delmar en un rien de temps. **_

— _**Je te suis,**_ sourit finalement la brune, ravie de voir que Keira s'ouvrait enfin un minimum à elle.

Ce n'était pas encore gagné, mais il y avait un net progrès à dénoter.

•••

**Mardi 15 Février, Agence du FBI, National City** **: **

— _**Alors Winn, toujours aucune nouvelle ? **_Lâcha Alex, les mains sur les hanches, en regardant l'écran géant devant-elle.

L'informaticien se contenta d'effectuer une moue boudeuse, le geek ayant toujours du mal à digérer son échec face au hacker d'hier. L'agente soupira, elle se sentait tellement inutile en ce moment. Ils n'avaient aucun indice pour avancer. Leur informateur mystérieux, qui jusqu'à présent avait semblé être un allié, les avait piratés hier et c'était fait incroyablement silencieux jusqu'ici, les laissant dans une impasse frustrante. Kara n'avait pas non plus répondu à ses messages… encore et Alex se demandait de plus en plus si elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à Kate pour prendre soin de sa soeur.

J'onn de son côté, était parti il y a maintenant plusieurs heures, avouant à Alex qu'il avait peut-être un nouvel informateur, mais que celui-ci ne voulait le voir qu'en privé et seul et contre toute attente, son patron avait accepté et ce malgré les râleries et les avertissements de son agente préférée. En d'autre termes, Alex était frustrée et se sentait incroyablement impuissante et de plus en plus inutile.

La soeur des jumelles soupira, penchant la tête en avant, avant de la secouer de droite à gauche avec lassitude et exaspération. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'utile à faire ou elle allait devenir folle.

— _**Alex ?**_

L'interpellée se retourna et haussa des sourcils avant de tomber sur Keira qui venait vers elle accompagnée d'une autre femme.

— _**Keira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est bien la première fois que tu débarques jusque dans l'agence, tu l'évites généralement. **_

— _**Ouais, tu sais, un flic qui complote avec le FBI c'est pas très bien vu par ici, **_signala simplement la blonde, l'expression toujours neutre, mais nettement moins fermée qu'habituellement, pour qui savait observer et c'était le cas de sa soeur aînée. _**Je te présente Maggie, c'est ma nouvelle partenaire. Maggie, je te présente ma soeur, Alex. **_

L'Hispanique haussa un sourcil en regardant Keira, avant de serrer la main que lui tendait Alex avec un léger sourire en coin.

— _**Alex Danvers ? J'ai cru comprendre de la bouche de Barry que vous étiez encore plus grincheuse que celle-ci,**_ ricana Maggie en désignant sa binôme, qui lui envoya immédiatement un regard noir, qui fit évidemment rire la brune, plus que de l'impressionner.

— _**Rappelle-moi de botter le cul à Barry la prochaine fois que je le vois,**_ grogna Alex en direction de sa soeur. _**Pour répondre à cette remarque, je dirais que ma soeur m'a dépassé depuis longtemps sur ce terrain-là, **_ricana à son tour la plus âgée des Danvers en envoyant un sourire taquin à la jumelle de Kara.

Supergirl lui envoya immédiatement un coup de poing dans l'épaule, faisant tout de suite réagir Alex :

— _**Aïe mais aïe ! Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu sais quelle peine tu encours pour agresser un agent fédéral ? **_Se plaignit l'ancienne étudiante en médecine.

— _**Je suis flic je te rappelle, je connais toutes les failles du système pour éviter un maximum les problèmes,**_ se moqua la blonde, faisant encore plus râler sa soeur, alors que Maggie la regardait, choqué.

— _**Non pas possible, deux "sourires" dans la même journée, je suis en train de rêver c'est sûr,**_ se moqua à son tour l'inspectrice, se recevant brusquement une tape derrière la tête qui amusa encore plus la femme d'origine mexicaine.

Alex sourit en voyant les deux flics se chamailler. Elle ne connaissait pas l'agent Sawyer, mais rien que voir comment elle se comportait avec Keira et comme la blonde se comportait avec elle, lui suffisait à lui faire penser qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en cette femme pour assurer les arrières de sa cadette.

— _**Bien alors, et tu l'as pour m'agresser ou pour autre chose ?**_ Intervint Alex, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Supergirl.

— _**En fait j'ai besoin de ton labo, ton génie et celui de Winn,**_ expliqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Le geek se retourna immédiatement sur sa chaise roulante :

— _**Toujours prêt à t'aider Supergirl !**_ Lâcha-t-il avec enthousiasme, oubliant pour l'instant ses recherches, qui de toute façon ne menaient à rien.

— _**Supergirl ?**_ Lâcha Maggie d'un air moqueur. _**C'est quoi ce surnom ?**_

— _**Pas moyen, vous connaissez pas Supergirl ? Mais vous débarquez d'où ?! **_S'ébahit Winn.

— _**New Jersey. Gotham, **_répondit la brune.

— _**C'est pas à côté… Bon alors vous connaissez Superman ?**_ Tenta l'informaticien, Keira ignorant les deux, discutant avec sa soeur.

— _**Si je le connais ? Mon dieu, je me rappelle encore les supporter crier ce nom dans le stade,**_ rit l'Hispanique, ce souvenant des matchs de foot Universitaire quand elle était à l'académie de police.

— _**Eh bah elle,**_ fit Winn en désignant Keira du doigt, qui demandait à Alex si elle pouvait analyser les empreintes rapidement sur le dossier du meurtre de ses parents. _**C'est sa version féminine : Supergirl ! Sur un terrain de foot elle déchire tout ! Elle aurait pu passer pro si elle n'avait pas préféré l'académie de police. Et c'est aussi la cousine de Clark, donc de Superman !**_ S'excita le brun, ravi de raconter ça à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire.

— _**Attends mais t'es la cousine de Clark Kent et t'as le niveau d'une footballeuse professionnelle, pourquoi j'apprends ça que maintenant ? **_Rit Maggie. _**Toi et moi je pense qu'on va avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire,**_ continua la flic, en parlant à Winn, déjà prête à en apprendre autant qu'elle peut sur sa collègue taciturne.

— _**Quand tu v- **_commença le brun complètement excité.

— _**Même pas en rêve Winn, tu feras ton fanboy plus tard,**_ lâcha Keira, tirant sur le col du brun pour le forcer à se rassoir sur son siège et l'éloigner ainsi de sa partenaire de boulot. _**J'ai besoin de savoir si tu peux me récupérer l'adresse d'une certaine Rebecca Delmar, ainsi que tout ce que tu pourras trouver dessus ? **_

— _**Ça c'est simplement s'il n'a pas perdu la main,**_ ricana Alex, taquinant Winn sur sa précédente défaite contre le hacker.

— _**Alors ça… alors ça c'était un coup bas !**_ Râla Winn avant de se mettre à pianoter sur son ordi faisant encore plus ricaner sa collègue du FBI.

— _**Bien, de mon côté je m'occupe de ça. J'ai pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui, alors ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps, j'essaye de t'envoyer ça dans la soirée, **_déclara Alex en désignant le dossier à sa soeur.

Keira la remercia, ainsi que Winn, puis après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, les deux flics firent machine arrière et sortir de l'agence, Maggie en profitant pour lancer quelques mots qui firent immédiatement froncer les sourcils de Supergirl :

— _**Dis-moi, tu m'avais pas dit que ta soeur était canon, **_fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

•••

**Mardi 15 Février, Appartement Keira Danvers, National City** **: **

Keira grimaça alors qu'elle passait un sac de petits pois surgelé sous son maillot, à l'endroit où sa cage thoracique était étrangement bleue. La chienne d'hier soir ne l'avait pas manqué et ses côtes étaient encore effroyablement douloureuses. Heureusement qu'Alex n'était pas au courant, du moins pas encore, de son petit incident, sinon elle se ferait faite incendier, encore plus que Maggie l'avait fait quand elle l'avait récupéré après sa course-poursuite contre l'inconnue.

Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé, rincé de sa journée qui n'avait pourtant pas été vraiment physique. Cela dit, c'était tout autre chose niveau émotionnelle. L'histoire de Maggie l'avait touchée. Ça l'avait touché, parce qu'elle se rendait bien compte que l'Hispanique n'était pas vraiment du genre à se confier de la sorte, mais elle l'avait fait uniquement pour essayer d'établir un lien de confiance entre elles et permettre à Keira de se confier un peu à son tour.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait avec les mots, mais donner son dossier à la brune, avait été la meilleure preuve de confiance que Supergirl avait pu donner et elle était persuadée que Maggie l'avait bien saisi. Elle avait tellement peur de s'ouvrir aux autres maintenant… Chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de quelqu'un, elle avait l'impression que cette personne finissait toujours par la laisser en plan et elle en avait plus qu'assez de ça. D'abord ses parents, puis Astra, Clark, Jeremiah, Lena, Sam, Mike, Kara… Cela en faisait beaucoup trop et elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de faire un pas vers la brune. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de faire exactement comme tous les autres ? Absolument rien. En fait, elle le ferait certainement, la laisser tomber, tout le monde finissait par le faire et finirait par le faire.

Cependant, ce petit rapprochement lui avait permis de voir un détail qui allait enfin la faire avancer sur l'enquête de ses parents, leur dossier été un faux… Ce lancer dans la police avait toujours été clair pour elle. Quand elle avait compris que plus personnes ne chercheraient les meurtriers de ses parents, elle s'était dit que l'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même et elle avait donc déjà décidé d'aller à l'académie, alors qu'elle débutait à peine le lycée. Aujourd'hui, elle était inspectrice et elle se promettait de ne s'arrêter, que lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé ce fumier et lorsqu'elle le ferait…. eh bien elle espérait pour lui que son arme soit déchargée, sinon elle se sentait vraiment capable du pire...

Un coup fut soudainement frappé à sa porte d'entrée et la blonde soupira. Elle ne voulait voir personne, surtout pas à vingt heures du soir. Elle décida donc d'ignorer royalement son visiteur, seulement celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

— _**Je sais que t'es là Supergrincheuse alors ouvre cette porte où je la défonce,**_ résonna la voix de Kate.

La Danvers soupira de nouveau en roulant des yeux, avant de se lever sans aucune motivation et d'ouvrir la porte à la meilleure amie de sa jumelle, lançant un regard noir à celle qui la harcelait depuis ce week-end et qui elle avait simplement ignoré.

— _**Écoute, je sais pas ce que tu me veux et je m'en fiche d'accord, alors gâche pas ta salive et dégage le plancher. Tu n'as pas un voyage ou deux à organiser avec ma chère soeur ?**_ Ironisa Keira.

Kate eut un rictus moqueur et s'invita dans l'appartement en décalant la blonde sur le côté, la faisant de nouveau grimacer à cause de ses côtes.

— _**Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'être jalouse si tu accompagnais ta soeur plutôt que de passer ton temps à te plaindre qu'elle t'abandonne,**_ lâcha la femme aux cheveux courts.

Supergirl eut un sourire mauvais avant de claquer sa porte d'entrée. Cette femme n'avait pas intérêt à trop la chercher. Ce n'était jamais passé entre elles. JAMAIS. Elle trouvait Kate affreusement insupportable, ne voulant accepter qu'en réalité, elle était juste effectivement jalouse de la relation qu'elle partageait avec sa jumelle, alors que la leur se dégradait de plus en plus.

— _**Désolé de te le dire, mais certaines personnes ne deviennent pas milliardaires du jour au lendemain. Ces gens là ont donc besoin de travailler et ne peuvent pas par conséquences, tout plaquer pour aller faire je ne sais quoi en plein milieu de l'Afrique, **_répliqua moqueusement la soeur de Kara.

— _**Eh bien, tu aurais su ce qu'on faisait si tu t'intéressais un minimum à la vie de ta soeur, mais tu préfères rester ici à te faire passer pour une victime. **_

Keira ria nerveusement, ses nerfs sur le point de craquer. Elle la cherchait en plus. Oh oui elle la cherchait, ça se voyait à ce petit sourire en coin qui ornait son visage. Sourire en coin qui ne ferait pas long feu si elle ne l'enlevait pas immédiatement.

— _**Je te préviens, mon arme est chargée.**_

Kate rit de bon coeur. Keira ne pouvait peut-être pas la piffrer, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la Kane qui trouvait le côté grincheux de la blonde, juste incroyablement drôle ! De plus, elles avaient bien plus en commun, qu'elle n'avait en commun avec Kara.

— _**J'essaye de te mettre la main dessus depuis ce week-end, t'es dur à attraper.**_

— _**Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Plus vite t'en aura terminé, plus vite tu pourras te tirer, alors arrêtes de tourner autour du pot. Vide ton sac et bars-toi, **_lâcha froidement Supergirl, les bras croisés, le regard noir.

L'ex-militaire eut encore un rictus, hésitant à encore titiller la jumelle de sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça et elle devait vraiment faire en sorte, que Keira réfléchisse au moins à aller voir sa soeur.

— _**Kara a découvert que Luthor allait se marier avec le prince charmant,**_ lâcha-t-elle finalement, son regard observant attentivement la réaction de Keira.

Supergirl détourna la tête, déglutissant, mais garda un air neutre avant de reprendre.

— _**Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?**_

Kate soupira lourdement, se passant une main sur le visage d'un air exaspéré et las. Pourquoi toutes les femmes Danvers étaient-elles aussi têtues ?

— _**Bon écoute, la chose est simple d'accord,**_ reprit sérieusement la Kane en s'approchant de Keira, leurs deux corps étant séparé d'à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres. _**Ta soeur est complètement… anéantie par ça ok. Je veux dire, elle porte toujours son masque de soleil qui brille de mille feux, mais au bout de 5 ans d'amitié à la côtoyer presque tous les jours, je vois très bien à travers maintenant et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est sur le point de vraiment craquer et à mon avis, ça ne sera pas beau à voir. Je sais bien qu'elle cache quelque chose, je sais bien qu'elle cache quelque chose à chacun d'entre nous, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de toi et juste toi ! Alors tu vas enlever ta coquille de Calimero, tu vas prendre ton casque,**_ fit-elle en plaquant le casque contre le sternum de la flic. _**Enfourcher ta moto et tu vas aller la voir pour que vous ayez une vraie conversation toutes les deux. Et si tu ne lui as pas parlé avant demain, je te promets que je m'arrange pour que tu finisses à la circulation jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes d'être aussi bornée. Sur ce, bonne soirée !**_ Termina-t-elle avec un sourire poli, sortant de l'appartement comme si de rien n'était.

Keira serra la mâchoire. Elle détestait de plus en plus cette femme… Cela dit la blonde était passablement inquiète. Elle savait pertinemment que Kara n'avait pas oublié Lena et malgré les propos qu'elle avait pu lancer sur elle à Alex, Keira ne souhaitait nullement que sa jumelle souffre, bien au contraire, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le bonheur de Kara et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait fait ce deal avec Sam, sachant très bien que l'ex-pompom girl ferait tout pour l'accomplir. Mais… elle ne se sentait tellement pas prête à voir sa soeur, surtout si c'était pour la voir craquer, parce que si elle la voyait faire, elle ferait de même et finiraient toutes les deux dans un état pitoyable.

Elle fixa son casque qui était désormais dans ses mains, l'air hésitant. Soudainement, son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean, indiquant un message. Elle le saisit, l'ouvrit en découvrant un message d'Alex qui lui donnait les résultats qu'elle avait demandés, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent devant les réponses. Après un court tant de latence, Keira finit par remettre son téléphone dans sa poche, s'emparer de sa veste en cuir de ses clés de moto et sortie prestement de son appartement. Tant pis pour l'état pitoyable, il fallait qu'elle parle à sa soeur. Maintenant.

•••

**Mardi 15 Février, Appartement Kara Danvers, National City** **: **

Keira regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, soupirant alors que ça faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle fixait cette porte, sans oser l'ouvrir ou même tenter de frapper. Elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait discuté avec sa soeur, Supergirl ayant déjà commencé à ignorer ses appels alors que Kara était encore en Afrique. Elle lui manquait tellement… mais elle en avait tellement marre de ressentir toute cette souffrance, dès que la journaliste s'en allait de nouveau, ce qu'elle finissait toujours par faire.

Elle inspira profondément, frottant ses mains moites sur son jean dans un geste nerveux. Depuis quand devenait-elle aussi fébrile rien qu'à l'idée de parler avec sa jumelle ? Si son elle du lycée la voyait, elle se donnerait sans doute des baffes. Elle expira, leva le bras, le poing tendu en direction du bois de la porte et après un temps de latence qui sembla infini, elle osa enfin frapper trois petits coups, fermant les yeux dans l'expectative, alors que son coeur se mettait à courir un véritable marathon.

Elle attendit. Puis attendit et rien… Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, Kara devait être à l'intérieur. Écolo comme elle l'était, jamais elle ne laisserait la lumière de chez elle allumée si elle n'y était pas. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément, avant de mettre sa main sur la poignée. La reporter fermait rarement sa porte à clé quand elle était à l'intérieur, voire jamais, oubliant toujours de le faire et ne s'en souciant guère.

Elle l'actionna et… c'était fermé à clé. Supergirl pesta, se retenant de laisser son front taper sur le bois de la porte alors qu'elle se sentait maudite. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kara ferme enfin sa porte ? Pourquoi à ce moment là ?! Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste faire demi-tour. Peut-être que tout ça était juste un signe que la blonde à lunettes ne voulait voir personne, ou bien un signe quelconque du destin. L'ex-footballeuse secoua la tête, retenant un ricanement. Depuis quand elle croyait au destin au juste ? C'était un concept ridicule selon elle et maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en aller à cause d'une porte close. Elle avait été butée pour venir jusqu'ici, elle serait butée pour repartir.

Elle toqua de nouveau. Puis encore. Le résultat étant toujours le même. Elle l'interpella alors sa soeur, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction, ce qui commençait réellement à inquiéter la flic. Elle fit alors demi-tour, descendant les escaliers pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée, puis dehors, contournant l'immeuble pour arriver dans la petite ruelle attenante, levant la tête pour regarder la fenêtre de sa soeur. Elle examina le mur attentivement et après avoir regardé vite fait sur les côtés pour voir si personne ne trainait dans le coin malgré l'heure tardive, elle se mit à agripper des irrégularités dans la paroi, escaladant le mur de l'immeuble pour se diriger vers le mini-balcon de sa jumelle, remerciant pour qu'il ne se situe qu'au troisième étage et que l'escalade soit simplifiée par de nombreuses prises.

Elle grogna arrivée à mi-parcours. Il n'y avait vraiment que sa jumelle pour lui faire faire des choses aussi stupides ! Elle aurait l'air fine si quelqu'un l'apercevait et appelait la police. Elle était la police ! Sa main agrippa enfin la rambarde du balcon et elle se hissa dessus, étirant ses muscles après l'effort, reprenant son souffle après ce court mais intense exercice. Elle jurait que si la porte du balcon était fermée aussi, elle briserait une fenêtre, elle ne comptait pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Grognant un instant contre ses côtes qui la relançaient subitement, elle s'approcha enfin de la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée, ferma les yeux, inspira et l'activa…. celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant à Supergirl le loisir d'expirer enfin, puis de s'engouffrer dans l'appart de sa soeur où elle n'était pas entrée depuis des mois.

Elle atterrit immédiatement dans le salon/cuisine et sentit son coeur s'emballer de plus en plus, avec l'anticipation de ses retrouvailles avec sa jumelle qu'elle n'avait pas vue en chair et en os depuis plus de 8 mois. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne l'apercevant nulle part dans l'espace ouvert et se dirigea alors lentement vers sa chambre. Son regard se posa alors enfin sur cette crinière blonde si semblable à la sienne et son coeur qui jusqu'ici battait à vive allure, s'arrêta soudainement en avisant l'air si dévasté qui peignait l'expression de la fille qui était pourtant l'incarnation personnifiée du soleil selon un bon nombre de personnes.

Kara était prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur le sol, calée entre le mur et sa table de chevet, ses yeux inondés de larmes séchées, son regard vide, braqué sur un écrin noir en faux velours, usé par le temps et les nombreuses manipulations. Le couvercle était ouvert, laissant percevoir son contenu : Une fausse alliance en plastique, sa jumelle étant toujours et sans doute à jamais positionnée sur le doigt de la journaliste. Kara était immobile et complètement absente, Supergirl n'étant pas mieux à ce moment-là, fixant sa jumelle pendant elle ne savait combien de temps, alors que celle-ci ne s'était même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son appartement.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la flic fit un pas en avant, entrant dans le champ de vision de Kara, qui se mit aussitôt à sursauter, relevant brusquement la tête, son visage rencontrant son reflet presque exact. Il y eut un temps de flottement où tout semblait s'être arrêté, les deux femmes étant complètement immobiles, l'une assise, l'autre debout, leurs deux respirations complètement coupées. Puis enfin, Kara ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et effectua ce schéma au moins quatre ou cinq fois avant qu'un mot tremblant finisse enfin par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

— _**K- Keira ?**_

La détective s'avança alors doucement, puis se mit à s'accroupir au niveau de sa jumelle, son expression neutre se brisant à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de sa soeur au coeur brisé, montrant de plus en plus, le désespoir qu'elle-même éprouvait. Le regard bleu brillant de Keira tomba sur l'écrin, fronçant les sourcils un instant, puis remontant de nouveau dans les prunelles de la blonde à lunettes. Elles se fixèrent encore dans le silence pendant quelques instants, leur corps espacé d'à peine quelques centimètres, puis Kara finit par se lancer sur sa jumelle, l'enserrant dans une étreinte serrée et déchirante, alors que Keira, surprise par le coup, basculait en arrière et s'écrasait sur le dos, sa soeur planquant immédiatement son visage dans son cou, se remettant à pleurer tout ce que son corps et son coeur pouvait bien donner.

Supergirl ferma alors les yeux, resserrant instinctivement ses bras sur le corps de son soleil brisé, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses propres joues. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, mais une chose était sûre pour Keira, pleurer et serrer sa soeur dans ses bras, était au moins aussi salvateur que la scène de voir Kara aussi anéantie était déchirante.

•••

— _**Depuis quand tu l'as cette bague ? J'entends encore Luthor râler pendant je ne sais combien de temps parce qu'elle l'avait perdu. Mon Dieu j'ai eu envie de la tuer un nombre incroyable de fois à cette époque. Elle passait ses nerfs sur tout le monde, excepté sur toi, bien évidemment,**_ lâcha Keira en roulant exagérément des yeux au souvenir, qui au fond lui serrait la poitrine de nostalgie, mais la faisait aussi mentalement sourire.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elles étaient restées au moins une heure allongées dans leur précédente position et maintenant, elles étaient assises, dos contre le mur, Kara gardant sa tête reposée contre l'épaule de sa soeur, les deux femmes regardant l'écrin noir que la journaliste ne cessait de tripoter.

Kara ne répondit pas tout de suite, les deux femmes replongeant dans un silence aussi lourd que tranquille, rendant l'atmosphère passablement étrange. Il y avait tellement de choses que Kara n'avait pas dites. Tellement de non-dits, de mystères, de secrets. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même cela dit. C'était elle qui avait décidé de s'isoler de tout le monde et qui était bien malgré elle responsable de la séparation de leur grande famille. Cette pensée lui pinça le coeur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire autrement. Peut-être. Cependant, chaque fois qu'elle se disait ça, elle se rappelait, que leur famille était peut-être démunie, mais au moins, tout le monde était encore en vie… Du moins physiquement…

Cependant son coeur était lourd et elle savait que Keira avait fait un effort effroyable pour venir jusqu'ici, alors elle se devait de lui rendre l'appareil et de s'ouvrir un peu à sa jumelle. Juste un peu, sinon cela serait une véritable catastrophe et tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent n'aurait servi à rien...

— _**Je l'ai depuis le début,**_ lâcha Kara, le coeur lourd, ses yeux brillants ne pouvant plus perdre une seule goutte après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà donné.

— _**Comment ça ?**_ Fit Supergirl en fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

La blonde à lunettes laissa sortir un soupir profond et tremblant, ses doigts ouvrant l'écrin noir, posant de nouveau ses yeux sur la bague de Lena présente à l'intérieur.

— _**J'avais demandé à Sam de lui voler…**_

— _**Donnnc on a dû l'entendre râler pendant plus d'une semaine, alors que c'est toi qui avait récupéré cette bague et que Sam était complice ?**_ Bouda quelque peu la flic.

— _**Je voulais la demander en mariage…**_

La détective gela subitement, fermant les yeux, alors que sa soeur venait de prononcer les mots qu'elle redoutait.

— _**J'avais tout prévu. Je voulais lui demander comme je l'avais en quelque sorte fait grand je lui avais offert cette bague. Au marché de Noël, avec les machines à pinces, trois ans après jour pour jour. J'avais tout prévu,**_ répéta-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux. _**Enfin presque tout prévu…**_

Keira comprenait de moins en moins. Cette date où elle voulait lui demander, c'était à peine deux semaines après que tout n'éclate. Alors si elle avait eu l'intention de la demander en mariage, pourquoi diable avait-elle fait ce qu'elle avait fait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. En fait, cela n'avait jamais eu aucun sens, pour aucun d'entre eux, mais Kara avait été tellement butée, qu'en réalité, c'était surtout ça qui avait tout fait exploser. Lena avait eu beau s'accrocher, c'était comme si sa jumelle l'avait simplement regardée alors que la brune était suspendue dans le vide, voire même, comme si elle l'avait elle-même poussé dans le précipice.

— _**Je ne comprends pas Kara. Pourquoi t'as tant voulu lui faire croire que tu l'avais trompé ? Je comprends vraiment pas,**_ lâcha Supergirl.

La journaliste se braqua immédiatement à ces mots et elle se décala de l'épaule réconfortante de sa jumelle qui lui avait tant manqué, se redressant pour se lever et s'éloigner dans le salon. Keira se redressa aussitôt, sentant tout de suite ses muscles se tendre, alors qu'elle suivait sa soeur dans la pièce adjacente. Elle voulait des réponses et elle les aurait.

— _**Arrête de fuir cinq minutes Kara et explique-toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à Lena que tu l'avais trompée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as insisté jour après jour, créant de plus en plus de dispute entre vous parce qu'elle ne te croyait absolument pas capable de faire une chose pareille ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as osé ramener ce type chez vous, osé le chevaucher sur VOTRE canapé, pendant que tu l'embrassais comme si ta vie en dépendait, comme par hasard au moment exact ou Lena, Sam et moi on revenait à l'appartement ?! Tout ça n'a aucune logique Kara ! Tu voulais la demander en mariage ! Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé putain ?! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! **_Ragea Supergirl, laissant éclater tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait accumulé depuis des années.

— _**Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de faire ça ?!**_ Hurla à son tour Kara, faisant volte-face, la soudainement colère, surprenant quelque peu Keira qui n'avait jamais vu sa soeur dans un tel état de rage. _**Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu en horreur de faire une chose pareille ! De voir Lena se briser un peu plus chaque jour, alors qu'elle essayait de me retenir et que moi je la repoussais toujours plus ! De devoir embrasser ce type que je ne connaissais même pas, que j'avais juste pris comme ça dans la rue, parce qu'il fallait que j'arrive enfin à faire fuir Lena ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait mal de faire une chose pareille ! Je crois que ça m'aurait fait moins mal de trouver Lena en train de me tromper, que devoir faire ça D'accord ! **_

Les cris de la reporter étaient toujours plus forts, des larmes de colère parvenant de nouveau à s'écouler, alors qu'elle s'approchait toujours plus de sa jumelle, les traits déformés par la rage, le remords, la culpabilité et d'autres choses que Keira ne parvenait même pas à identifier. Où était passée sa soeur si rayonnante de joie qui éclairait la vie de tous ceux qui avaient la chance de la rencontrer ? Aujourd'hui, elle rayonnait toujours, mais ses rayons étaient destructeurs et sa colère dévastatrice, en particulier pour elle-même, qui semblait de plus en plus rongée de l'intérieur.

— _**Mais alors pourquoi tu as fait ? Qui t'as obligé à le faire ?!**_ Cria aussi Keira.

Elle s'en voulait de pousser sa jumelle au bord du gouffre, mais elle avait besoin de réponse, au moins autant que Kara avait besoin de s'en délivrer. Elle n'avait que trop de secrets et les garder pour soi, n'était jamais bon, surtout aussi longtemps et aussi lourds semblaient-ils l'être.

— _**CADMUS !**_ S'époumona la journaliste à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales avec une telle haine dans le regard que Keira se recula d'un pas, complètement frappée par l'émotion dévastatrice de sa soeur qu'elle se prenait de plein fouet.

Supergirl ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortait, trop choquée par l'éclat de sa jumelle. L'une des mains de Kara se cramponna au bar de sa cuisine, alors que son souffle était irrégulier, rauque, sa tête tournant tant la rage se répandait à flot dans ses veines, faisant douloureusement pulser ses tempes.

Un silence affreusement lourd s'abattit dans tout l'appartement, simplement dérangé par la respiration sifflante de la journaliste, qui avait bien du mal à reprendre un souffle normal après un tel débordement. Il dura bien de longues minutes, aucunes n'osant dire quoi que ce soit, puis finalement, Kara s'activa, s'approchant du flocon d'anti-douleur qui se trouvait sur sa table basse, pour en avaler trois comprimés d'un coup alors qu'elle posait une main sur son coeur, à l'endroit où sa cicatrice semblait la brûler intensément en cet instant.

La flic la suivit du regard, fronçant des sourcils alors que la façon de faire de sa jumelle lui rappelait son elle de 17 ans, quand elle avalait un peu trop d'antidépresseurs pour le goût de tout le monde.

— _**C'est…. C'est quoi Cadmus ?**_ Réussit enfin à articuler Supergirl alors que la journaliste de Catco avait le dos tourné, laissant pour le moment tomber les comprimés, chaque chose en son temps…

Le dos de Kara se tendit immédiatement, puis finalement, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup, sa tête se baissant misérablement, la laissant dans une position de défaite épouvantable, qui serra encore plus la poitrine de Supergirl qui avait déjà atrocement mal pour sa jumelle.

Finalement, la blonde à lunettes secoua la tête, puis elle se retourna, posant de nouveau un regard brillant et dévasté sur sa soeur.

— _**Quelle importance ?**_ Fit-elle d'un ton pitoyable en haussant les épaules. _**Elle va se marier... et ça ne sera pas avec moi…**_ termina-t-elle complètement brisée, avant de baisser de nouveau misérablement la tête, de passer à côté de sa jumelle complètement immobile et de s'échapper de son appartement à grands pas, laissant Keira le coeur en miettes pour sa soeur, ressentant toute sa souffrance comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne, des larmes silences coulant de nouveau sur ses joues.

Elle ne savait pas qui était ou se qu'était Cadmus, mais une chose était sûre, elle allait le détruire au moins autant qu'il avait détruit son soleil…

•••

**Mercredi 16 Février, Appartement Luthor - Spheer, National City** **: **

Keira regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 7h00. Elle soupira, complètement fatiguée de sa nuit blanche et des émotions que Kara lui avait fait ressentir, puis elle sonna à la porte du luxueux penthouse, attendant le souffle tremblant d'adrénaline. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lena en face à face, mais il était temps que cela change. Pas le temps pour les subtilités, de toute manière, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça. Il était temps de foncer dans le tas et botter le cul de cette femme au moins aussi butée qu'elle, pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux et qu'elle se bouge en conséquence.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant une Sam déjà impeccablement habillée à cette heure matinale et qui la regardait comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

— _**K- Keira ? Mais…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_ Lâcha l'ex-pompom girl, complètement abasourdi, ne s'attendant absolument pas à trouver la flic à la porte de Lena.

— _**Luthor est là ?**_ Fit Keira d'un ton incroyablement neutre, qui rendit Sam encore plus suspicieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— _**Oui… Pou- Hé, hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On s'invite pas chez les gens comme ça ! **_Reprit la châtain en suivant la blonde dans le couloir, qui s'était permise d'entrer sans aucune invitation.

— _**Ça te va bien de dire ça,**_ ricana sans joie Supergirl sans plus se soucier de son ancienne amie, tombant dans le salon, qui était plutôt bien occupé…

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans l'immense pièce, alors que Sam se positionnait avec un petit ait paniqué à côté de la détective, la blonde remarquant toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table, qui partageaient semble-t-il, un petit déjeuner paisible avant son arrivée. Jack leva un sourcil interrogateur, Ruby se pencha vers son voisin pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, Mike, le voisin, s'immobilisa immédiatement et Lena installa aussitôt un masque imperturbable sur son visage, la laissant dans une expression froide et royale.

— _**Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue Inspecteur ?**_ Demanda neutrement la Luthor, la tension étant palpable dans la salle.

Keira eut un petit rictus devant le ton impersonnel qu'avait utilisé la brune. Dire qu'elles étaient de bonnes amies autrefois, aujourd'hui, elles n'étaient plus que des étrangères l'une pour l'autre et ce, uniquement parce que Supergirl ressemblait bien trop à la femme qui avait brisé le coeur de la PDG.

— _**J'ai retrouvé ça, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'intéresser,**_ lança-t-elle avec un faux sourire, balançant une petite boîte noire, que Lena rattrapa in extremis.

La milliardaire baissa alors son regard sur l'écrin noir, son coeur arrêtant immédiatement de battre alors qu'elle la reconnaissait parfaitement. D'une main tremblante, elle l'ouvrit, avisant l'alliance en plastique qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le regard complètement hypnotisé, elle en oblitéra tous les regards braqués sur elle, alors que Sam plongeait son visage dans sa main, maudissant la subtilité de phacochère de la blonde. Lena sortit alors la bague, la regardant sous tous les angles, avisant l'inscription qui était gravée à l'intérieur : Gealach.

Ses yeux se mirent immédiatement à briller, alors qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à respirer et à rester composée devant tous les spectateurs qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. C'était sa bague… la sienne… la vraie, la seule et l'unique…

— _**K- **_Commença Sam, complètement mécontente.

— _**C'est Kara qui l'avait. Elle te l'avait piqué. Elle voulait te demander en mariage, mais bon, visiblement t'as trouvé mieux ailleurs,**_ fit-elle en désignant dédaigneusement Jack qui se tendit légèrement. _**Enfin bref… Maintenant que tu te balades avec une bague à plusieurs millions de dollars, tâche de regarder la main de ma soeur la prochainement que tu la croises, tu trouveras la jumelle,**_ informa-t-elle, l'expression toujours aussi neutre, alors que Sam était de plus en plus exaspérée. _**Mike, ravie de savoir que t'es toujours vivant et de retour parmi nous,**_ lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

— _**Je… Je voulais passer te voir aujourd'hui,**_ avoua-t-il maladroitement, le regard fuyant.

— _**Te donne pas cette peine,**_ lâcha-t-elle, placide. _**Sur ce, bonne journée.**_

Et elle s'en alla comme elle était venue, laissant tout le monde sans voix, avec un silence ignoblement lourd. Ruby ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait, Jack regardait tristement Lena qui avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux noirs empêchant à quiconque d'apercevoir les traits de son visage dévasté, Mike fermait les yeux, sa tête appuyée contre sa main et Sam secoua la tête, se promettant qu'elle allait massacrer ce petit cul de blonde.

On ne se demandait pas pourquoi elle avait fait du football, cette femme avait la subtilité d'un pachyderme unijambiste, grogna mentalement Sam.

* * *

**Bien, vous avez enfin eu quelques réponses à vos questions ! Je vous laisse me faire part de vos réactions et de vos théories ! À la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre VI

**Hey ! Oui désolé désolé, je mets de plus en plus de temps à faire des mise à jour de cette histoire, mais elle est vraiment lourde à écrire, les chapitres sont longs et il y a beaucoup de personnages.**

**Cependant, voici la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_Désolé à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai encore une fois complètement oublié et je n'ai pas le temps de le faire maintenant sinon je devais publier que demain et je pense que je vous ai fait assez attendre comme ça. Je vous réponds donc demain sans faute ! _

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Est-ce que Maggie à flashé sur Alex et ne va pas hésiter à la draguer ? À voir xD_

_J'aime aussi Kate xD C'est la Sam de Kara si je peux dire xD Et non, personne ne sait pourquoi Kara est partie, oui j'ai répondu à cette question xD_

_Haha j'en doute pas de recevoir de jolie commentaire sur Cadmus en particulier quand tu commenceras à en apprendre un peu plus xD_

_Oui, Kara n'a pas été tendre avec cette pauvre Lena qui n'avait absolument rien demandé..._

_Keira ferait tout pour Kara, absolument TOUT même escalader la tour Eiffel à main nues si il le fallait xD_

_Et oui quand Keira à un objectif, rien ne l'arrête, même pas le culot de Sam comme tu le dis xD_

_Lena est une handicapée des relations sociales elle sait vraiment pas comment gérer ça xD Et j'ai vraiment aimé faire débarquer Keira comme ça, balancer les quatre vérités et partir comme si de rien n'était xD_

_Est-ce Mama Luthor ? Qui sait... Personnellement, j'ai toujours adoré le personnage de Liliane, je le trouve très intéressant._

_On en apprend un peu par si par là, il faut juste recoller les morceaux :p_

_Mike va avoir sa place et on va en apprendre plus, promis, faut juste que j'arrive à le caser et c'est pas simple avec tout ce qui se passe xD_

_Désolé pour le psy xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à Guest Ju :**

_Exploitation du wifi du travail xD_

_J'ai beaucoup apprécié faire cette scène aussi xD Je l'imagine tellement. J'arrive, je dis ce que j'ai à dire et je me casse ! Les comparaisons de Sam :p J'aime tellement en faire des complètements farfelues xD_

_Oui, le pauvre Jack et je me demande si après ce chapitre vous aurez toujours la même opinion sur lui ! Et oui, pauvre Lena aussi, pas facile..._

_J'aime beaucoup Keira et je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu l'idée d'en faire des jumelles parce que l'histoire n'aurait clairement pas été la même, tout comme ça aurait été aussi le cas si j'avais fait une Sam plus comme celle de la série. Et oui, comme d'habitude, elle fait passer l'intérêt de Kara avant le sien, ça toujours été le cas et ça le sera toujous. _

_Cadmus ? À suivre :p_

_Seront-elles sur la même affaire ? À voir :p_

_Oui, vive l'insistance de Maggie ! Elle a bien flairé que Keira n'était pas un cas si désespéré xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

•••

**Lundi 21 Février, L-Corp, National City** **: **

Lena était assise derrière son bureau à L-Corp, ses jambes croisées, basculant lentement et légèrement son siège de gauche à droite, alors qu'elle fixait sa bague de fiancée que Jack lui avait offerte il y a plusieurs mois, qui se trouvait maintenant dans le même écrin que son alliance en plastique. Le diamant incrusté était magnifique et valait sans doute plus que le salaire de toute une vie pour un travailleur moyen et pourtant… Regarder cette bague était loin de lui procurer le même bonheur, que l'alliance en plastique qui se trouvait juste à côté. La bague de Jack pouvait coûter plusieurs millions de dollars, mais l'autre avait une valeur sentimentale inestimable.

Cette fausse alliance elle l'avait porté pendant trois années. Trois années emplis d'épreuves, mais surtout de bonheur. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi heureuse qu'à cette époque et elle désespérait de pouvoir un jour ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à ces moments-là.

Elle décroisa les jambes, s'orientant de nouveau correctement face à son bureau, avant de poser ses coudes sur la surface et d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs, sa tête orientée vers le bas alors que ses yeux se fermaient automatiquement. Elle poussa un soupir las et un brin désespéré. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, penser ou ressentir.

Une partie d'elle était profondément en colère contre la flic qui s'était permise de s'inviter chez elle, de ruiner un bon moment en famille et de lui balancer sans aucun tact que son ancienne petite amie, celle qu'elle avait tant aimée, avait voulu la demander en mariage et que visiblement celle-ci nourrissait toujours quelques sentiments pour elle, du moins, c'est ce qu'avait sous-entendu Keira.

Une autre partie avait été heureuse de revoir l'inspecteur de police, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis maintenant 7 ans. Elle avait toujours été très proche de Kara à l'époque et elles étaient rarement l'une sans l'autre. Cependant, elle avait vraiment été proche de sa jumelle aussi. Elles avaient toujours eu de grandes conversations toutes les deux, des conversations sérieuses et Keira avait toujours réussi à la faire s'ouvrir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte et quand elle l'avait revu pas plus tard que mercredi, elle s'était rendu compte d'à quel point leur amitié lui manquait.

Après cela, elle était aussi passablement triste et inquiète, parce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait vu cette lueur qui se balançait dans les prunelles bleues de Supergirl. Cette lueur, elle l'avait souvent aperçue dans son propre regard avant qu'elle n'emménage à Midvale lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Ce qui brillait dans ses yeux, c'était la solitude, la trahison, l'abandon et cela l'avait profondément culpabilisé parce qu'elle en était en grande partie responsable. C'était parce qu'elle était partie, que Sam l'avait suivie et que Mike avait suivi Sam, laissant Keira perdre trois de ses plus grands amis.

Après cela, ses sentiments étaient contradictoires par rapport à la femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant. D'un côté, elle sentait toujours ce sentiment de trahison et de souffrance intense qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Kara chevauchant et embrassant sauvagement un homme dans LEUR salon. D'un autre, les révélations de Keira ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu'elle avait quelque part toujours su : Son ex cachait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais maintenant elle en était vraiment persuadée. Kara n'avait embrassé cet homme que pour la faire fuir, mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi le faire si celle-ci voulait véritablement la demander en mariage ?

Puis finalement, ses dernières pensées allèrent vers Jack. Cet homme était une véritable perle. Il l'avait aidé à se relever de la trahison de Kara, à avancer et à reprendre confiance en elle. Il était son confident, son meilleur ami, son fiancé et peut-être bientôt son mari. Il était tellement incroyable qu'il semblait presque trop parfait pour être réel. Il était intelligent, attentif, attentionné, drôle, séduisant, aimant, compréhensif. Extrêmement compréhensif… Alors pourquoi diable ne pouvait-elle pas simplement profiter et être heureuse ?

Elle soupira de nouveau, de frustration cette fois-ci. Elle était PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises mondiales. Elle était l'une des femmes les plus riches, les plus puissantes et les plus respectées du monde. Elle avait réussi à établir un tant soit peu des liens avec sa mère. Elle avait une meilleure amie formidable, avec une nièce qu'elle chérissait plus que tout et enfin, elle avait Jack. Elle l'aimait sincèrement, mais plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle regardait cette maudite alliance, plus elle se disait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'elle avait aimé Kara et ça, même Jack semblait l'avoir compris et pourtant, il était resté un parfait gentleman du début à la fin...

**FLASHBACK**

•••

**Vendredi 18 Février, L-Corp, National City** **: **

_Lena avala le fond de son whisky d'une seule traite. Cela faisait deux jours que Keira était passée chez elle pour lâcher sa bombe et repartir comme si de rien n'était et depuis la brune était incroyablement sur les nerfs. Elle avait passé ses journées à éviter tout le monde en s'enfermant dans son bureau, annulant toutes ses réunions. Elle avait tenté de se plonger corps et âme dans le travail pour penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y faisait, son esprit retournait sans cesse dans le souvenir de ce regard bleu qui la fixait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. _

_Elle reposa son verre avec un geste sec, s'emparant de la bouteille pour le remplir de nouveau. Elle voulait juste oublier, au moins pendant quelques heures… Des coups à la porte résonnèrent bientôt et Lena répondit immédiatement d'un ton froid et claquant :_

— _**J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne Jess !**_

_Il y eut un silence et pensant que sa secrétaire s'était finalement ravisée, elle descendit de nouveau son whisky d'une seule gorgée, avant que la porte de son bureau ne s'ouvre finalement sans son consentement. Elle se tourna, prête à renvoyer durement l'importun, mais elle se stoppa en se retrouvant face à Jack, qui s'était avancé vers elle après avoir refermé la porte et qui la regardait avec amour et inquiétude. _

_La Luthor détourna immédiatement le regard. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il la regarde ainsi, pas avec toutes les pensées qui trottaient dans sa tête et qui tournaient autour d'une seule et même personne : Kara Danvers. Elle se sentait tellement mal de penser à elle ainsi, alors que son fiancé était un véritable amour avec elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement oublier son ex et retourner à 100% l'amour que lui portait Jack ?_

— _**Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être dérangée, mais, je commençais sincèrement à m'inquiéter. Tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages et Sam m'a dit que tu l'ignorais aussi totalement alors… Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.**_

_Lena se tourna pour être dos à son fiancé, ne se sentant pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux._

— _**Les nouvelles vont bien, j'ai beaucoup de travail, **__lança-t-elle neutrement, déposant son verre avant de s'avancer vers sa chaise de bureau._

— _**Lena,**_ _souffla le brun en s'avançant aussi._

_Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau de sa future femme, lui faisant face pour la regarder, alors que la brune semblait utiliser tous ses efforts pour éviter de regarder dans sa direction._

— _**Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît parler de ce qui s'est passé mercredi matin ?**_

— _**Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à assister à ça. Keira n'a jamais été la plus subtile de la bande,**_ _ricana Lena sans joie, sentant son coeur se serrer, parce que la jumelle de Kara lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. _

— _**Oui, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte,**_ _rit Jack, ce qui attira enfin l'attention de sa fiancée sur lui._

_Lena fronça les sourcils. Jack riait vraiment. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Ne devrait-il pas être plus dérangé par la situation ?_

— _**Elle m'a l'air aussi bornée et directe que l'a raconté Sam,**_ _continua-t-il avec un sourire amusé._

— _**Pourquoi… Pourquoi ris-tu ? Tu devrais être en colère, méprisant ou je ne sais quoi avec ce qui s'est passé, **_lâcha Lena, ne comprenant vraiment pas la réaction de son fiancé_**. Keira te méprise et elle n'a absolument pas cherché à le cacher. Elle a démarqué en plein milieu du petit déjeuner en me disant que mon ex avait eu l'intention de me demander en mariage. Ex dont tu sais que j'étais éperdument amoureuse parce que j'ai été honnête avec toi depuis le début et tout ce que ça te fait… c'est t'amuser ?**_

_Il y eut un silence, alors que Jack fixait un point invisible, cherchant à mettre en ordre ses pensées. _

— _**Est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi ? **__Reprit-il finalement avec un petit sourire doux, son regard foncé plongeant dans le regard vert de Lena. _

— _**Évidemment,**_ _lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil en cuir. _

_Il se passa une main fatiguée sur la nuque, puis prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour continuer._

— **Je n'ai rien contre cette Keira. Je ne la connais qu'à travers les histoires qu'ont pu compter Sam et Mike. La chose qui est ressortie le plus à son propos, était l'amour qu'elle portait à sa jumelle. Écoute Lena, tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu, parce que tu refusais de réellement la regarder, mais moi je l'ai vu. J'ai vu cette lueur de détresse dans le regard de Kara quand elle a compris que l'on était fiancé. La seule raison pour laquelle Keira me méprise ainsi, c'est parce que je vais t'épouser et de ce fait, je suis un obstacle au bonheur de sa jumelle. **

— _**Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi...**_ _souffla Lena, ne voulant croire ces paroles, même si elles lui laissaient un espoir incompréhensible. _

— _**Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Lena, **__lança-t-il doucement._ _**Cette fille t'aime, c'est inscrit sur son visage.**_

_La brune se leva d'un bond, surprenant quelque peu son fiancé qui se redressa immédiatement, alors que la milliardaire s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce, commençant à faire les cent pas, alors qu'une de ses mains passait rageusement dans ses longs cheveux noirs._

— _**Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi elle m'a trompé ? Ou pourquoi elle a fait tout son possible pour m'éloigner d'elle ?!**_ _Cria enfin la Luthor, véritablement sur les nerfs._

_Jack soupira, contournant le bureau pour reprendre une position similaire à quelques instants plus tôt. _

— _**Je n'en sais rien Lena, je ne fais que te dire ce que j'ai vu.**_

_La PDG rit fébrilement. _

— _**Mais pourquoi fais-tu même ça ? À croire que tu fais tout pour me pousser dans ses bras ! Alors quoi, tu ne veux plus m'épouser c'est ça ? Tu veux juste cesser ce qu'il se passe entre nous et pour éviter de culpabiliser tu me pousses dans les bras de mon ex ?**_

_Le visage de Jack s'effondra dans une expression plus sérieuse, son regard brillant de détermination, alors qu'il se redressait de nouveau du bureau, pour s'avancer vers sa fiancée et meilleure amie. _

— _**Je t'aime Lena, de tout mon coeur et si je pouvais, je passerais ma vie avec toi. Me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et la meilleure chose que je puisse rêver. **_

— _**Alors pourquoi tu fais ça,**_ _lâcha-t-elle, les yeux brillants, son ton presque désespéré. __**Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Aucun fiancé ne fait un truc comme ça. **_

_Il y eut un nouveau silence, Lena fixant Jack dans l'attente d'une réponse, alors que le brun cherchait comment bien formuler ses propos. _

— _**Je suis ton meilleur ami avant d'être ton fiancé, **_commença-t-il. _**J'ai vu à quel point ta rupture avec elle t'a brisé. Je sais à quel point tu l'a aimé et je sais que tu l'aimeras toujours. Non inutile de le nier, **_sourit-il doucement en pressant un doigt sur les lèvres de Lena qui voulait protester. _**Je sais que tu le fais, même si tu fais tout pour le cacher. À toi-même en particulier. Je veux t'épouser. Je le veux vraiment et si je ne cesse de repousser notre date de mariage que tu t'évertus à précipiter, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie, mais parce que toi, tu n'es pas sûr d'en avoir envie,**_ _lança-t-il simplement._

_Ces mots lui faisaient mal au coeur. Il aimerait tellement que Lena soit aussi sûre que lui sur leur mariage, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Si la brune faisait tout pour avancer leur mariage le plus tôt possible, c'était uniquement pour espérer que son mal-être et ses questionnements cesse une fois qu'ils auraient prononcé leurs voeux. Lena n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient et il avait bien compris comment le cerveau de sa fiancée fonctionnait. _

— _**Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,**_ _se braqua immédiatement Lena, comme l'avait très bien prévu Jack. _

— _**Regarde-moi dans les yeux Lena et dis-moi que tu n'as aucun doute sur notre avenir. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que je suis la seule personne dans ton coeur. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que la première personne à qui tu penses avant de t'endormir et de te lever, c'est moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ton histoire avec Kara est du passé, que tu ne nourris plus aucun sentiment pour elle et que même si tu finissais par lui pardonner et qu'elle te demanderais une seconde chance, tu n'accepterais pas et tu voudrais toujours être ma femme,**_ _dit-il sérieusement, sans méchanceté, sans commandement, sans jugement, juste simplement. _

_Lena ouvrit immédiatement la bouche en plantant son regard dans celui de son fiancé, prête à lui dire avec conviction tout ce qu'il lui demandait, mais… étrangement, elle se retrouva sans voix. Son cerveau lui criait de lâcher ces mots, mais son coeur les retenait fermement, la rendant incapable de s'exprimer. _

_Jack lui fit alors un petit sourire triste et il hocha légèrement la tête. La brune voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, cet homme méritait vraiment qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle en était juste incapable. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui glissant un baiser sur le front, un baiser doux, tendre, amoureux, puis il se recula légèrement, les yeux brillants. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de reprendre, alors qu'il essayait une larme qui avait glissé sur la joue de la brune._

— _**Je ne te jette pas la pierre Lena. Entre nous, qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir la même chevelure que cette femme, **__plaisanta-t-il avec un petit effet de cheveux. _

_Lena le regarda avec un air incrédule, avant de rire légèrement, les yeux débordant d'émotions retenues. Il se joignit aux rires puis s'avança de nouveau vers le bureau, s'emparant de quelque chose, avant de revenir vers Lena. Elle fronça les sourcils en avisant l'écrin noir dans ses mains. Le barbu l'ouvrir, son regard se posa sur l'alliance en plastique, puis il finit par sourire. _

— _**Tu sais, l'une des choses que j'ai toujours appréciées chez toi, c'est que malgré tout l'argent que tu possèdes, tes goûts restent simples,**_ _fit-il doucement. _

_Finalement, il saisit doucement la main de sa belle et saisit l'alliance qui trônait à son doigt, l'enlevant soigneusement. _

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ _Paniqua la Luthor._

— _**Je pense… Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir Lena,**_ _dit-il, plaçant la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait offerte à la brune dans l'écrin avec l'alliance en plastique. __**J'aimerais que tu me rendes une faveur. Pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu penses à toi. Pas à moi, pas à Sam, pas à Ruby, pas à Mike, pas à ta mère. Juste toi. J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux vraiment. Que tu réfléchisses avec qui, tu veux finir ta vie. Est-ce que ça sera moi : Le beau scientifique à l'air ténébreux mais aussi mou qu'un chamallow,**_ _plaisanta-t-il faisant encore une fois sourire Lena qui fondait juste devant la tendresse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. __**Ou la pétillante et brillante journaliste, aux cheveux que je rêverais d'avoir et au sourire qui éclaire le monde, **__termina-t-il avec le sourire. _

_La Luthor rit encore malgré elle, une image se formant dans son esprit, représentant Jack avec les cheveux dorés de Kara. _

— _**En fait… je penche plutôt pour Sam, **__lança à son tour Lena, sur un ton de plaisanterie, bien que les larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues. _

— _**Oh Seigneur je te souhaite bonne chance alors, **__rit Jack. _

_La pièce s'emplit de rire mêlé à une certaine tristesse, tendresse et amour. Un silence retomba, Lena fixant ses pieds, alors que son meilleur ami regardait les deux bagues, avant de refermer l'écrin et de le mettre dans les mains de la femme qu'il aimait. _

— _**N'oublie pas Lena. Pense à toi. Tu es celle qui doit décider,**_ _lui sourit-il à la fois tristement et amoureusement, serrant le coeur de Lena qui s'en voulait de causer tant de peine à un homme si merveilleux. _

_Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front, la brune fermant les yeux sous le geste tendre, puis il se dirigea vers la porte._

— _**Jack ! **__Se reprit la milliardaire, le souffle tremblant, la panique la prenant alors qu'elle se tournait vers le brun qui avait la main sur la poignée de la porte._

— _**Ne t'en fais pas Lena. Je ne vais nulle part. Je te laisse juste de l'espace pour réfléchir. Quoi que tu aies besoin, je serais là et quand tu auras enfin décidé, j'accepterais ta décision.**_ _**Et entre nous, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler.**_

_Il lui envoya un dernier sourire et n'en alla enfin de la pièce, laissant Lena seule avec ses pensées, le brun n'ayant pas eu besoin de préciser à qui il faisait référence pour que la PDG comprenne de qui il voulait parler. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

•••

**Lundi 21 Février, L-Corp, National City [Retour au présent]** **: **

— _**Bien, est-ce que tu as fini de m'envoyer dans les quatre coins du pays pour éviter que l'on ait une conversation ? **_Lâcha soudainement Sam, qui était entrée dans le bureau sans même frapper, sortant la brune de ses pensées.

Lena redressa la tête, avisant le regard mécontent de sa meilleure amie qui en avait visiblement marre d'être snobé depuis bientôt une semaine. La châtain se tenait debout au milieu du bureau, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés dans une expression passablement agacée. La milliardaire se para alors d'un masque de neutralité parfaite, s'adossant correctement à son fauteuil de bureau, croisant les jambes, sa posture et son expression lui donnant un air royal. Sam fronça encore plus les sourcils à l'attitude de Lena, son visage passant de l'agacement à la méfiance. Cela n'augurait rien de bon quand la PDG se mettait à agir comme ça…

— _**Tu veux que l'on parle, très bien, parlons, **_lâcha enfin Lena après un petit silence, son ton froid, tendant encore plus sa meilleure amie.

Cela n'augurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien de bon…

— _**Tu étais au courant ?**_ Reprit la brune toujours sur le même ton, son sourcil gauche se soulevant d'un air royal.

Sam se tendit immédiatement. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû se taire et ne pas venir.

— _**De quoi tu parles ?**_ Répondit la châtain.

Lena détourna la tête, lançant un rire sans joie se répercuter dans la pièce où une certaine tension régnait de plus en plus.

— _**Tu étais au courant**_, affirma la milliardaire sans avoir besoin de réponse de la part de son associé.

Un long et lourd silence s'installa entre elles, Sam se mordillant la lèvre en regardant ses chaussures, alors que Lena fixait le mur sur le côté, sa mâchoire serrée à lui en faire mal aux dents. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas lui dire une chose pareille ? Elles étaient censées être des meilleures amies, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu lui dire qu'elle savait que Kara voulait la demander en mariage ? Sachant cela, peut-être que leur petite famille de l'époque ne serait pas aussi dissoute qu'aujourd'hui.

— _**Comment tu l'as su ?**_ Continua la Luthor, son ton montrant clairement son irritation.

— _**Elle m'a demandé de te voler la bague. Ce que j'ai fait,**_ expliqua Sam sans fioritures.

Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher et ce n'était certainement pas son genre de le faire.

— _**Tu… **_

Lena ne termina pas sa phrase, partant dans un rire nerveux.

— _**Alors…. Je…. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!**_ S'énerva-t-elle finalement, se levant prestement, contournant son bureau, s'asseyant dessus en croisant les bras, alors qu'elle lançait un regard meurtrier à son vis-à-vis.

— _**Pourquoi ? Quand voulais-tu que je te le dise exactement ?**_ Lança Sam d'un ton dur mais calme, ne s'aplatissant certainement pas devant la Luthor comme tant de gens pouvaient le faire.

— _**Quoi tu vas me dire qu'en 7 ans tu n'as jamais trouvé l'occasion de me le dire ?!**_

— _**J'ai voulu te le dire,**_ s'agaça de plus en plus la mère de Ruby, qui n'appréciait pas du tout le ton cinglant qu'utilisait Lena. _**J'ai voulu te le dire un nombre incalculable de fois, mais dès qu'on ne faisait que mentionner Kara tu partais au quart de tour ! J'ai jamais pu en placer une à son sujet et quand t'as commencé à aller un peu mieux, je me suis dit que te dire ça n'allait pas vraiment t'aider, au contraire. **_

— _**Oh allez je t'en prie, tu es Sam ! Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que veulent entendre les gens ? Tu le dis point barre !**_

Sam se mit à son tour à rire nerveusement, les deux femmes s'énervant de plus en plus.

— _**Oh eh bien désolé de te considérer mieux que la plupart des gens,**_ ironisa l'ancienne pompom girl. _**Mais si tu veux que je sois directe, ok, je vais l'être. Quand vas-tu arrêter de fuir et de foncer tête baissée dans un mariage avec Jack uniquement en espérant que ça te permettra d'oublier Kara ? Jack est une perle d'accord. Il m'a dit comment il t'avait laissé le choix entre Kara et lui. Il ne mérite certainement pas ce que tu lui fais. Alors tu vas arrêter de te cacher cinq minutes, tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et tu vas parler à Kara pour mettre les choses à plat ok ? Et tu vas enfin faire ton choix ! Y'en a marre que tout le monde trinque parce que t'es trop lâche pour te battre pour ce que tu veux.**_

— _**Oh très bien, maintenant toute cette situation est de ma faute,**_ ricana fébrilement Lena, le son étant presque fou tellement elle était sous pression en ce moment. _**C'est de ma faute si mon ex a décidé du jour au lendemain de me tromper et faire tout pour que je dégage de son chemin. C'est de ma faute pour avoir été trop conne à penser que je pouvais avoir un peu de bonheur malgré mon nom de famille. C'est de ma faute si ma "meilleure amie" a été incapable de me dire que mon ex voulait me demander en mariage ! Quel genre de meilleure amie est-ce ça ?! **_Cria Lena en se rapprochant de Sam qui s'était elle-même avancé de quelques pas pendant son mini-discours.

— _**Quel genre ?! Celle qui a tout plaqué pour te suivre ! J'ai laissé Keira derrière moi ! C'était aussi l'une de mes meilleures amies et aujourd'hui elle ne veut même plus entendre parler de moi parce que je l'ai laissé en plan pour toi ! J'ai rompu avec Alex parce qu'elle devait rester avec ses soeurs et que MOI je t'ai suivi à l'opposé du pays ! Alors évite de remettre mon engagement pour toi en cause ok !**_

— _**Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça, **_lâcha froidement la brune, reprenant son air royal du début de la conversation.

— _**Mais t'avais pas le faire ! Il était hors de question que je te laisse traversa ça seule !**_

Lena rit mauvaisement. Elles devraient s'arrêter maintenant, elles le savaient toutes les deux, mais les vannes étaient ouvertes et il était dur de se stopper maintenant.

— _**Et dis-moi, tu m'as suivi parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser seule, ou parce que tu te sentais redevable que je t'ai payé tes études ?**_

Sam était prête à répliquer, mais elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce que Lena parte sur ce point-là. Une lueur douloureuse passa dans son regard et Lena renforça son masque d'indifférence, jouant son rôle de Luthor jusqu'au bout malgré son coeur qui lui criait de s'excuser maintenant. Finalement, la châtain eut un sourire douloureux et reprit d'une voix dure mais posée.

— _**Alors d'après toi, je ne suis avec toi que pour ton argent ?**_

— _**Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, **_fit neutrement la brune, qui sentait un frisson de culpabilité la traverser.

— _**Si, c'est ce que tu as dit…**_ Sam renifla en détournant le regard, puis fit finalement demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte. _**Je te rappelle que j'ai remboursé chaque centime que tu as dépensé pour moi,**_ continua-t-elle en marchant, sans se retourner.

Puis alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lena et reprit.

— _**Cependant je pense que tu soulèves un bon point. Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas meilleures amies,**_ fit la châtain en les pointant toutes les deux du doigt, Lena se redressant à ces mots, son coeur se serrant douloureusement alors que son masque se fissurait soudainement. _**Keira est ma meilleure amie. Du moins elle l'était. Toi, t'es juste la soeur que j'ai jamais eue, mais bon, il faut croire que je t'ai choisi pour l'argent. Mais alors dis-moi, pourquoi je continue d'être avec toi ? Parce que j'en ai de l'argent aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ?**_ Claqua Sam alors que Lena la regardait les yeux brillants mais essayant de rester composer, ne s'étant absolument pas attendu que Sam la désigne comme telle. _**Sur ce, je te laisse réfléchir. Appelle-moi quand t'auras décidé d'arrêter d'être une grognasse sans nom. **_

Sans plus de manière, Sam sortie enfin du bureau, laissant Lena seule avec ses pensées et ses remords. Ce qu'elle pouvait être conne….

•••

**Lundi 21 Février, Quartier résidentiel, Alentour de National City ****: **

Keira regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture de police que Maggie conduisait, sa joue appuyée sur sa main dont le coude était accoudé au bord de la portière. Winn avait trouvé l'adresse de Rebecca Delmar. Celle-ci habitait non loin de National City et les deux flics avaient décidé de venir lui poser quelques questions. Cependant, leur enquête actuelle était bien loin d'être dans son esprit en cet instant, celui-ci étant concentré sur bien d'autre choses.

Sur Kara en premier lieu. Elles n'avaient pas parlé depuis la dernière fois, sa jumelle l'évitant tout bonnement. C'était dingue comme Kara avait acquis un don pour devenir insaisissable au cours des dernières années et elle se demandait aussi depuis quand leur relation avait vraiment commencé à être si compliquée. Un coup c'était elle qui fuyait et un coup c'était Kara, cela devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Il y avait eu quelques révélations la dernière fois et voir sa jumelle et la serrer ainsi dans ses bras avait fait plus de bien à Supergirl que n'importe quelle thérapie qu'elle aurait pu essayer, mais il fallait encore qu'elles aient une très longue conversation toutes les deux pour essayer de revenir sur des bases saines et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de Cadmus de la bouche de sa jumelle, Keira avait passé de nombreuses heures à faire des recherches, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Quoi que c'est pu être, c'était visiblement secret et elle se demandait bien pourquoi il avait "demander" à Kara de rompre avec Lena, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Venait ensuite tout le reste qui occupait son esprit autre que sa jumelle et cela passait par quatre noms : Lena, Sam, Ruby et Mike…

Lena... parce que cela faisait sept ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et la revoir lui avait rappelé à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Elle était en colère contre elle parce que quelque part, elle la rendait responsable de l'explosion de leur famille et de l'éloignement de Sam et Mike, même si elle était plutôt une victime dans ce cas-là, mais sa fuite n'avait fait que causer plus de dégâts que si elle était restée. Cependant, malgré cette colère, elle n'avait pu empêcher son coeur de se contracter quand elle avait vu son regard se poser sur l'écrin noir, puis quand elle avait pitoyablement baissé la tête pour se cacher de tout le monde. Lena était toujours follement amoureuse de sa soeur, c'était évident et si elle avait eu des doutes, sa réaction n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Sam... Elle détestait se l'avouer mais plus elle la voyait et plus elle voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Son absence au quotidien lui pesait de plus en plus sur le coeur. Cette femme lui permettait toujours de penser à autre chose et l'aider à surmonter toutes les angoisses qu'elle avait; sans même que l'ex pompom ne le fasse exprès. Parce que oui, elle était peut-être Supergirl, elle se faisait peut-être passer pour la femme que rien n'atteignait, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle avait toujours été une angoissée de la vie et Sam l'avait toujours aidée à gérer ça sans même le savoir.

Ruby… Elle avait tellement grandi. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait à peine trois ans. Elle se souvenait encore quand elle lui donnait le biberon. Quand elle lui courait après dans l'appartement en lui faisant croire qu'elle allait la manger, juste pour l'entendre rire à gorge déployée. Elle se souvenait encore comment elle avait pu narguer tout le monde, parce que le premier mot qu'elle avait prononcé n'avait pas été maman ou tonton, ni même tata, mais son prénom à elle. Bon ça sonnait plus comme Keia que Keira, mais cela avait été ses premiers mots et elle avait tellement aimé nargué Sam pour ça… Aujourd'hui, la fillette ne devait même plus la reconnaître et cela lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait échoué dans son rôle de marraine et ce, uniquement parce qu'elle avait laissé ses démons de la solitude et de l'abandon la rattraper.

Et enfin, il y avait Mike… En fait, elle préférait ne même ne pas y penser, il n'y avait rien à dire…

— _**Alors, tu as eu des nouvelles pour les empreintes sur ton dossier en fait ?**_ Lança Maggie, se rendant compte que Keira était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elles ne semblaient pas être les plus joyeuses du monde.

La blonde se redressa soudainement, sortant de son espèce de transe où l'avait mené son esprit, puis elle tourna son attention vers sa voisine. La latina espérait ne pas voir sa binôme se renfermer de nouveau à ce sujet, elle avait réussi à la faire s'ouvrir un minimum et elle espérait sincèrement que ça ne soit pas un pas en avant pour ensuite faire deux pas en arrière. Maggie se pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse, elle était prête à soupirer, mais finalement Keira parla :

— _**Oui, j'ai eu quelques noms. Dont les empreintes de ma soeur. Ma soeur jumelle j'entends. **_

La brune fronça les sourcils.

— _**Comment ta soeur a-t-elle eu accès au dossier ?**_

Keira eut un petit ricanement.

— _**On parle de Kara là, si tu penses que je suis une bonne enquêtrice et que je suis une débrouillarde, attend de la rencontrer. Je ne peux même pas croire que tu ne saches toujours pas qui elle est. Depuis son retour j'entends parler d'elle partout. Ça ne te dit rien l'histoire de fraudes de la mairie de National City ?**_

Maggie fronça les sourcils réfléchissant intensément. Elle se gara sur une place libre au bord de la route alors qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination et Keira continuait de la fixer pendant que la femme d'origine mexicaine était encore en pleine réflexion. Finalement une lueur apparut dans son regard et Supergirl ricana encore plus.

— _**Dis donc, t'as l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude comme ça,**_ lâcha-t-elle.

— _**Hey !**_ Fit Maggie d'un air vexé, en frappant le bras de sa voisine. _**Respect ton aînée tu veux ! Et oui, je vois de qui tu parles maintenant, je me sens en effet stupide de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement tout de suite… **_

La blonde ricana encore plus avant de sortir de la voiture. Sawyer roula des yeux et fit de même, puis elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la maison de la fameuse Rebecca Delmar.

— _**Tu crois que c'est possible que j'échange de jumelle pour travailler ? **_Intervint la brune en sortant sa plaque. _**Elle à l'air nettement plus simple à supporter,**_ se moqua-t-elle.

— _**Oh n'en soit pas si sûre…**_ soupira Keira dans son coin avant de toquer à la porte.

Maggie eut un petit rictus alors qu'elles partagèrent un sourire en coin. Ok, la brune en était sûre maintenant, elle allait réussir à faire quelque chose de sa collègue. Elles attendirent quelques instants devant la porte et finalement une femme brune vint leur ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire. Les deux flics se partagèrent un nouveau regard en coin, une communication silencieuse pensant entre elles. La femme devant elles avait le gabarit et passablement la même coiffure que leur suspect en fuite.

— _**Bonjour. Inspecteur Sawyer et voici l'inspecteur Danvers,**_ commença Maggie. _**Sommes-nous bien chez madame Rebecca Delmar ?**_

— _**Oui c'est moi. Puis-je vous aider inspecteur ? **_Demanda la brune, légèrement intriguée.

— _**Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions si vous voulez bien ?**_ Lança courtoiment la latina, alors que Keira examinait attentivement et silencieusement chaque détail des alentours et sur leur suspecte numéro 1.

— _**Bien-sûr, entrez, **_invita gentiment la femme d'une trentaine d'années, les amenant ensuite dans le salon. _**Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?**_

Les deux flics refusèrent poliment et Maggie s'assied sur l'un des canapés avec l'autre femme, tandis que Keira restait debout derrière elle, examinant toujours son environnement.

— _**Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle est bizarre, **_lança la collègue de Supergirl alors que Rebecca regardait étrangement la blonde qui avait gentiment refusé de s'asseoir à son invitation.

Keira lança un regard noir à sa binôme qui se mit immédiatement à ricaner, détendant légèrement leur hôte, qui sourit timidement devant leur chamaillerie.

— _**Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?**_

— _**Nous aimerions savoir où vous étiez le lundi 14 février dans les environs de 19 h ?**_ Commença Maggie, la Danvers examinant depuis son emplacement, les nombreux cadres qui emplissaient le salon.

— _**Ce que je- Pourquoi ? Y'a-t-il un problème ? **_S'agita un peu la suspecte. _**Ai-je fait quelque chose ?**_

— _**À vous de nous le dire,**_ lâcha enfin Keira, posant un regard froid sur la brune qui se ratatina légèrement.

— _**Euh… je…**_

La brune semblait de plus en plus perdre ses moyens face au regard intense de Supergirl. Maggie se retint de ricaner. La blonde savait comment faire trembler les suspects d'un simple regard, c'était assez fort.

— _**Keira, je crois bien que j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la voiture, tu veux bien aller me le chercher pendant que je continue ici,**_ lança l'Hispanique.

Supergirl roula des yeux, mais s'exécuta, comprenant parfaitement que sa collègue lui laissait juste l'occasion de fureter légèrement dans la maison histoire de rassembler le plus de détail possible.

— _**Bien, veuillez excuser ma collègue, je dois encore lui apprendre les bonnes manières.**_

Un grognement dans le couloir lui répondit et Rebecca rit légèrement. Ce duo de femmes n'était pas commun pour des inspecteurs de police.

— _**Alors, vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez fait, lundi 14 février vers 19h ? **_Reprit Maggie de façon beaucoup plus professionnelle.

Rebecca hocha la tête, nettement moins tendue sans le regard intense de la blonde.

— _**Mon mari m'a invité au restaurant pour célébrer la saint-valentin,**_ sourit la brune.

— _**Lequel ? Quelqu'un peut en témoigner ?**_

— _**Le ruban écarlate, au centre-ville, juste à côté du cinéma. Et qui peut en témoigner ? Eh bien tout le personnel. Nous avions une réservation et nous sommes restés là-bas jusqu'à 21h avant de partir pour une séance de cinéma. **_

Sawyer hocha la tête, avant de sortir une photo de l'intérieur de sa veste et de la tendre à sa voisine.

— _**Vous connaissez cet homme ?**_ Fit-elle en montrant une photo d'Ivan Malik.

Rebecca saisit la photo et fronça les sourcils, se concentrant. Finalement elle secoua la tête.

— _**Non désolé, il ne me semble pas avoir déjà croisé cet homme. **_

— _**Извините,**_ lança soudainement Keira, qui revenait dans le salon.

Les deux brunes se tournèrent vers elle, la toisant du regard, Maggie lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Voyons que la suspecte ne semblait absolument pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, Supergirl passa à autre chose, s'emparant d'un des cadres sur l'un des meubles près d'elle.

— _**Vous vous coupez souvent les cheveux ?**_ Fit Keira, laissant Maggie encore plus perplexe, alors que sa collègue regardait la photo présente dans le cadre.

Elle représentait une femme complètement chauve, assise dans un lit d'hôpital, habillé d'une robe de patient, des tuyaux se faufilant dans son nez. Celle-ci était enlacée par Rebecca, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tout aussi chauve qu'elle.

— _**Oh, eh bien oui en fait, **_sourit la suspecte. _**Depuis que ma meilleure amie a eu un cancer il y a quelques années et qu'elle a perdu tous ses cheveux. Chaque fois que mes cheveux sont assez longs, je me les fais couper pour en faire des perruques. Vous auriez vu le sourire de Louise quand je lui ai apporté cette perruque. Cela en valait la peine, **_sourit-elle encore plus. _**Je devrais bientôt y retourner d'ailleurs, **_fit-elle en regardant ses pointes.

Keira eut l'ombre d'un sourire, ce qui fit sourire Maggie à son tour et finalement Supergirl déposa le cadre et reprit de façon nettement moins menaçante que depuis son arrivée.

— _**C'est un très beau geste. Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, je pense que l'on vous a assez dérangé pour la journée. **_

Rebecca haussa des sourcils, étonnée et ne comprenant pas vraiment, mais elle raccompagna tout de même les flics à la porte, les salua et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée alors que les deux partenaires retournaient près de leur voiture.

— _**Et t'as frangine est plus perspicace que toi ?**_ Lança enfin Maggie une fois qu'elles furent installées en voiture.

— _**Oh oui…**_ fit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

Sawyer sourit à son tour. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa partenaire sourire autant, c'était bon signe et chaque fois que l'on mentionnait sa jumelle, elle semblait tellement fière, c'était adorable.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de la langue que c'était.**_

— _**Du russe. Après que notre suspecte m'ait stoppé à coup de planche, elle a dit ce mot. J'ai vérifié et en fait elle s'est excusée et je trouve ça particulièrement bizarre. Elle avait un fort accent aussi et de toute évidence…**_

— _**Elle portait une perruque faite à partir des cheveux de Rebecca Delmar,**_ termina Maggie en allumant le contact.

— _**C'est ça.**_

— _**Bien, retour au point de départ. Retournons au commissariat et essayons de voir quelle autre piste nous avons. **_

Supergirl hocha la tête puis sa voisine reprit avec un petit sourire en coin.

— _**Ravit de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur aujourd'hui,**_ taquina la plus âgée.

— _**T'y habitue pas trop,**_ râla Supergirl.

Cependant, Maggie rit, apercevant du coin de l'oeil le rictus de Keira. C'était décidé. Elle ne voulait plus changer de partenaire.

•••

**Lundi 21 Février, Appartement Keira, National City** **: **

Keira examina rapidement ses côtes, les marques violettes qu'avait laissées la planche s'étant quasiment toutes estompées. Elle abaissa son tee-shirt, satisfaite de ce fait et s'empara d'une bière, la décapsulant avec le bord de son plan de travail comme d'habitude et porta la bouteille à sa bouche avant de s'arrêter, alors que quelqu'un portait des coups sauvages à sa porte. Ses sens en alertes, la blonde s'avança vers celle-ci, s'emparant de son arme sur la commode juste à côté, avant de regarder par le judas.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils, avant de soupirer, de déposer son arme, se passer une main dans les cheveux et enfin d'ouvrir la porte, son visiteur s'engouffrant dans son appartement sans même être invité.

— _**On s'invite pas chez les gens comme ça, **_ricana Supergirl en refermant la porte, se moquant des mots que lui avait lancés Sam, mercredi quand elle était allée voir Lena.

L'ancienne pompom girl s'avança dans le salon d'un pas furieux, ne répondant même pas à la moquerie de la blonde. Son corps était tendu au possible, Keira pouvant sentir toute la tension qui en émanait. La soeur d'Alex et Kara n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se tourner vers elle alors que Sam lui tournait le dos, les mains sur les hanches.

Il eut un silence, puis soudainement la châtain se retourna avec une vitesse folle, lançant dans le même mouvement une gifle monumentale à Supergirl. Cependant, la blonde saisit son poignet avant que la main n'atteigne sa joue et son regard bleu, entièrement neutre, entra en contact avec le regard brun de Sam, qui était noyé dans un tourbillon d'émotions différentes.

— _**C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu fasses ça ?! Et que tu le fasses comme ça en plus ? Tu voulais te venger c'est ça ? Tu crois que t'es la seule à avoir souffert dans l'histoire ?!**_ Cria enfin la meilleure amie de Lena, complètement sur les nerfs depuis sa dispute avec la milliardaire.

— **Non, **répondit simplement Keira, tenant toujours le poignet de Sam qui était près de son visage. _**Je connais juste Lena. Elle a toujours besoin que quelqu'un lui donne un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour bouger.**_

Sam tira rageusement sur son bras pour récupérer sa main et Supergirl la laissa s'échapper de son emprise.

— _**À parce que maintenant tu vas me dire que tu te soucies de son bien-être ?**_ S'irrita l'ex-cheerleader.

Keira fronça les sourcils.

— _**Je l'ai toujours fait.**_

— _**Laisse-moi rire…**_ ricana Sam en se retournant, se massant nerveusement le poignet qui n'était même pas douloureux, la prise de Supergirl ayant été ferme mais douce à la fois.

— _**C'est elle qui a coupé les ponts avec moi je te rappelle,**_ lâcha durement l'ancienne footballeuse, n'appréciant pas le ton et l'accusation dans la voix de son ancienne amie.

— _**Oui et toi, c'est toi qui as coupé les ponts avec moi,**_ se retourna de nouveau Sam avec énervement.

Supergirl croisa les bras et détourna le regard, sa mâchoire se serrant.

— _**Désolé, j'en avais marre de devoir m'adapter à ton agenda de ministre, **_grogna-t-elle avec ironie.

Sam eut un rire passablement nerveux, à la limite de l'hystérie et Keira fronça les sourcils, son corps se tendant alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard étrange. La femme d'affaires était prête à exploser, elle le voyait bien et évidemment, c'est elle qui allait prendre pour tout le monde… "_Génial…_" se dit la flic.

— _**Mais tu te prends pour qui au juste ?!**_ Éclata finalement la châtain, Supergirl se maitrisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

L'associé de la Luthor avait de la chance qu'elle était moins tendue depuis qu'elle avait pris sa jumelle dans ses bras la dernière fois, parce que sinon elle n'aurait certainement pas été aussi contrôlée.

— _**Tu crois être la seule à avoir souffert de tout ce bordel ?! C'est pas toi qui devais voir Lena s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour ! Elle était exactement dans le même état que lorsque Kara s'est faite shooter par ce cinglé ! Sauf que ça n'a pas duré que trois semaines cette fois-ci, mais plusieurs mois ! Elle dormait presque plus, ne mangeait presque plus, c'était une épave ! Je devais m'occuper d'elle, de Ruby, de Patricia qui est tombée gravement malade, je devais continuer mes études parce que je voulais assurer un avenir à ma fille. Alors désolé si je n'avais pas le temps pour t'écouter chouiner parce que je t'avais abandonné ! **_

Supergirl serra la mâchoire, sentant son coeur se serrer aux derniers mots crachés, mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer intensément l'ancienne pompom girl.

— _**Alors quoi ? Tu vas juste rester là à me regarder stupidement ?! C'est à ton tour de crier ! Vas-y, balance donc tout ce que tu me reproches ! **_

Sam n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de se défouler. Pendant ces sept dernières années, elle avait serré la mâchoire et elle avait encaissé sans rechigner tout ce que la vie voulait lui balancer en pleine face. Elle avait accepté, restant forte à tout moment pour aider Lena à s'en sortir malgré ses propres difficultés et peines et la dispute qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui avec elle était juste la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase plein à craquer depuis des années maintenant.

Elle avait besoin de Keira, là, maintenant. Elle avait besoin qu'elle brise la glace parce qu'elle en avait assez de ne plus pouvoir parler à sa meilleure amie. Leurs moments lui manquaient, sa présence, son cynisme, sa présence silencieuse mais rassurante, son rictus moqueur, sa moue boudeuse, tout ! Elle voulait juste retrouver un semblant de normalité, qui s'était envolée en même temps que la fin du Luluwatt… Alors si elle devait se montrer odieuse pour faire réagir Keira et pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation à coeur ouvert pour faire avancer les choses, alors soit, elle le ferait. La vérité c'était que Keira était exactement pareille que Lena, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui donne un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour se bouger. Alors au revoir la subtilité et bonsoir la délicatesse de phacochère à la Supergirl !

Sam ouvrit alors la bouche, prête à faire réagir la détective, mais alors qu'elle le faisait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi Keira faisait cela ? Ce n'était pas logique, elle devait la détester, alors pourquoi…. Pourquoi la prenait-elle dans ses bras ?

— _**Te monte pas le bourrichon, c'est juste pour te faire taire, tu me casses les oreilles,**_ se moqua Supergirl, répondant à la question silencieuse de la châtain, sa prise serrée contre le corps de Sam.

La femme d'affaires eut un temps de latence, complètement abasourdie, puis finalement elle se mit à rire nerveusement, avant que cela ne se finisse en larmes qui voulaient être versées depuis des lustres. Elle rendit alors l'étreinte à la blonde, la serrant de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle lâchait complètement prise et Keira ne faisait rien d'autre que d'être présence, comme à son habitude de manière silencieuse mais solide. Même après sept années de silence quasi complet, elle savait toujours quoi faire… Seigneur, que cette fille lui avait manqué…

•••

**Lundi 21 Février, Appartement Kara, National City** **: **

— _**Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! Tu peux pas faire attention ? Je suis en dessous ! **_Pesta Kate, se décalant du mur qu'elle était en train de peindre, alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui se tenait sur l'escabeau à côté d'elle, d'où de la peinture dégoulinait de son rouleau, directement sur la femme en dessous.

— _**Pour ma défense, je t'avais dit de ne pas te mettre en dessous ! **_Se défendit Kara, louchant soudainement sur une tache de peinture qui s'était déposée sur le verre de ses lunettes.

— _**Mais elle est nulle ta défense ! Et arrête de noyer ton rouleau comme ça ! Non mais sérieusement regarde ça ! y'a plus de peinture dessus que de maquillage sur la face de Kim Kardashian ! **_

— _**Ce que tu peux être grognon ce soir,**_ râla la blonde en roulant des yeux alors qu'elle essayait la tâche avec la vieille veste de jogging qu'elle portait. _**Tu n'avais cas pas me forcer à faire la peinture ce soir, j'étais en pleine lecture des textes de Nia. **_

— _**Je ne sais pas du tout qui est cette Nia et je m'en fous, mais oui, je te force à faire ses travaux, parce que comme ça tu arrêteras de me harceler avec ! Depuis qu'on est rentrées tu m'en parle au moins trois fois par jour,**_ pesta la milliardaire en se rapprochant de nouveau, pour plonger son pinceau dans la peinture situé sur l'escabeau de la blonde et reprendre son travail.

— _**Et évidemment, il faut que tu veuilles le faire quand je ne suis pas-**_

La journaliste se stoppa, sa bouche formant un o alors qu'elle fixait sa meilleure amie en contrebas, qui serrait fortement la mâchoire, utilisant tout son self contrôle pour ne pas noyer la blonde dans sa propre peinture. En remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, le bras de Kara avait malencontreusement rencontré le pot de peinture, qui s'était renversé… en plein sur Kate, colorant son débardeur noir d'une immense tache blanche.

La Kane pivota lentement la tête vers sa meilleure amie, lui envoyant un regard de tueur, Kara se mettant immédiatement à rougir en lui envoyant un sourire nerveux et gêné.

— _**Euh…. Oups ?**_

L'ex-soldat eut un petit rictus, lâchant soudainement son pinceau qui s'écrasa sur le carton qui protégeait le sol sans lâcher la reporter du regard.

— _**C'est le moment où je cours me réfugier dans la salle de bain non ?**_ Lança la blonde avec un petit sourire maladroit.

Kate haussa un sourcil avec un faux sourire, hochant lentement la tête, puis après quelques secondes de flottement, une course-poursuite démarra dans l'appartement, la Danvers se précipitant dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, Kate sur les talons.

— _**OUVRE CETTE PORTE DANVERS !**_

— _**Euh…. Non merci, ça ira, je suis bien là,**_ fit la voix de la journaliste de l'autre côté de la porte.

— _**Je te promets dès que tu sors c'est ta fête !**_ Promis Kate en enlevant son débardeur dégoulinant de peinture, la laissant en brassière de sport alors qu'elle allait mettre le bout de tissu imbibé à la poubelle de la cuisine. _**Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester là-dedans éternellement, c'est moi qui ai la bouffe !**_ Cria la Kane pour que la deuxième femme de l'appartement puisse l'entendre malgré leur éloignement.

— _**J'ai des planques de nourritures dans toutes les pièces de cette maison ! Tu me prends pour qui ?**_

L'ex-soldate ricana malgré elle. Cette femme n'était pas possible, parce que le pire, c'est qu'elle la croyait. Il devait vraiment y avoir de la nourriture planquée dans la salle de bain. Des coups à la porte se firent soudain entendre et Kate fronça les sourcils en avisant l'heure : 22h. Qui pouvait bien rendre visite à Kara à cette heure-ci ?

S'avançant vers la porte, ne se souciant aucunement d'être simplement vêtue de sa brassière de sport et d'un vieux jogging, Kate ouvrit la porte et haussa fortement les sourcils en tombant sur le visiteur surprise.

— _**L- Luthor ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle, presque choquée, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça.

Le souffle de Lena était coupé par un stress qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti de manière si intense. Ses mains étaient moites, son coeur battant à vitesse grand V, puis il s'arrêta subitement en tombant sur la deuxième milliardaire, qui se trouvait dans l'appartement de Kara de manière si peu… vêtue.

Son coeur se brisa ensuite, son visage devenant subitement blême. Qu'elle avait été conne de venir… Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ! Sans un mot, Lena se retourna prestement, sa gorge nouée, ses yeux brûlants, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de revivre la même douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait vu Kara embrasser ce type il y a sept ans.

Ceci était absolument ridicule d'ailleurs ! Kara n'était en rien sa petite amie maintenant, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça fasse aussi mal… Elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps, la douleur s'estomperait, mais en réalité, elle demeurait la même, voire même encore plus douloureuse qu'à l'époque. Elle était fichue… Si même une tromperie et sept ans n'avait pas pu lui faire oublier son amour pour Kara, alors rien ne le ferait et cela lui faisait une peur monstrueuse qui ne la fit fuir qu'encore plus rapidement, laissant Kate sur le pas de la porte alors qu'elle franchissait le couloir à toutes jambes.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'installer à Midvale, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Kara et jamais elle n'aurait alors eu aussi mal...

* * *

**Rhhhhhhhhhhhhhho mais non, tu peux pas t'arrêter là-dessus ! Eh bah siiiiiiiiiiii 😁**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'ai vraiment besoin de motivation pour continuer cette histoire que je veux vraiment finir, mais qui est encore très loin du dénouement ^^**


	7. Chapitre VII

**Hey ! Déjà un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutiens, ça m'a vraiment aidé ! **

**Ensuite, je le redis, j'ai crée un compte Instagram spécialement pour poster mes dessins en liens avec mes ff. À l'aide des stories, vous pouvez aussi voir sur quelle histoire je travaille et quand je compte publier, alors si ça vous intéresse, mon nom de compte est darkk_light9 ! Au plaisir de vous voir là-bas !**

**Ce chapitre est surtout concentré sur deux binômes ! Je vous laisse imaginer lesquels 😏**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et encore merci à tous ! **😘

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J :**

_Évidemment qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse ce moment pour venir, parce que sinon c'était trop facile _😏 _C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas sauter au conclusion mais... à sa place, je pense que beaucoup aurait pu sauter au même conclusion xD_

_Ouuuui, j'aime l'amitié Keira/Sam, vivement qu'elle revienne ! Enfin, si elle le fait _

_Qui est cette suspect bizarre ? Va savoir _ _ Une troisième Zor-El ? _

_Je savais que cette petite info lâcher comme ça, au tournant d'une conversation allait faire parler xD Alors, n'y a t-il plus d'avenir pour le Sam/Alex ? À voir :p_

_Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle est, dès qu'elle se sent vulnérable, elle attaque, système d'autodéfense qui lui a déjà joué des tours et qui continue x) Et contente que le moment de demande en mariage inattendue t'es marqué à ce point x) c'était une scène sortie de nulle part qui à créer un élément bien important pour le couple Luluwatt, soit les alliances en plastiques x)_

_On en apprend un peu, j'insiste sur le un peu, sur Mike dans ce chapitre. Je voulais vraiment créer un lien entre Keira et Ruby, alors j'ai eut cette idée. Contente que ça t'ai plu parce que ça aussi ça sortait un peu de nulle part xD_

_Ah ce Jack, oui il est parfait, sans doute trop, mais l'est-il vraiment ? Où n'est-ce qu'une facade ? Mystère _😏

_Bien, tu es officiellement devenu l'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J ! Même si je pense que tu avais remarqué xD Si tu continue comme ça, tu n'auras plus rien à envier à Daenerys (évidemment, tu ne peux comprendre que si tu as vu Game of Thrones)._

_C'est beaucoup trop gentil comme je l'ai dis à Gwen who, vu comment vous me suivez depuis le début, sur toutes mes trois histoires et comment vous commentez à chaque fois, je vais finir par vous envoyé un tee-shirt #FanNumberOne xD Tu auras en prime un super gobelet Starbuck avec ton super nom xD_

_Oui xD Tout les guest vont être des J maintenant ! Mais tu reste THE J ! xD_

_Un GRAND merci à toi comme d'habitude et Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J :**

_Je crois bien que tu n'es pas la seule personne à ne pas être d'accord avec cette fin xD Alors, Kate va-t-elle se bouger ? Py être _

_Jack le mec parfait oui x) Mais est-il vraiment parfait, ou cache-t-il simplement son jeu ? Si il le fait, il le fait bien xD_

_Oui Sam s'en prend plein la gueule. Pas toujours facile d'être amie avec Lena Luthor hein xD_

_Keira, Keira... Toujours à faire passer les autres avant elle. En effet, ça s'améliore avec Maggie et ça à l'air pas trop mal partie avec Sam, mais... Est-ce que ça va durer... rien n'est moins sûr avec moi _😏

_J'aime tellement votre dualité que vous avez tous xD À me détester et m'adorer en même temps xD C'est juste très drôle ! Mon sadisme adore !_

_Merci à toi et surtout bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

•••

**Lundi 21 Février, Appartement Keira, National City** **: **

Keira buvait sa bouteille de bière d'un air pensif alors qu'elle fixait le corps allongé et profondément endormi de Sam, qui était étalée sur son canapé, une couverture la recouvrant pour la protégée de l'air frais de l'appartement. La blonde n'avait jamais été une grande frileuse et elle se souvenait qu'Alex ne cessait jamais de se plaindre d'à quel point il faisait froid ici, alors l'ancienne footballeuse avait préféré installer un plaid pour protéger la femme d'affaires qui vu d'ici, semblait complètement épuisée.

Une fois que la meilleure amie de Lena s'était mise à pleurer, il lui avait fallu un temps considérable pour se stopper et lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, elle s'était à moitié endormie dans les bras de la flic, complètement éreintée par ses larmes. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne-demi heure que Keira avait installé la châtain sur son canapé et depuis, le silence s'était abattu dans la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Elle avait rarement vu Sam craquer de la sorte. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vue craquer de la sorte. L'ancienne pompom girl faisait toujours tout pour se montrer au top et même lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas, jamais elle ne craquait de la sorte, du moins, pas avec elle. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer pour qu'elle s'effondre ainsi ? La détective soupira en se callant dans le fond de son fauteuil. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Elle ne le savait pas, parce que cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec elle et maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle se sentait capable de ressentir, c'était la culpabilité.

La culpabilité parce que cette femme qui se tenait devant elle, était une femme formidable, et que par pur égoïsme, elle l'avait laissé tomber. Elle l'avait laissé tombé parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de s'attacher à des gens qui finissait toujours par s'en aller. Ses parents étaient partis, Astra était partie, Jeremiah était parti, Lena était partie, Sam était partie, Mike était parti, même Kara était partie la plupart du temps et elle… Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les retenir… Ils avaient tous eu une raison de s'en aller, mais son coeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier abandon, parce qu'en réalité, c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous fait : Ils l'avaient abandonné.

Supergirl serra la mâchoire, retenant ses propres larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler en repensant à tous ces gens qui l'avaient laissé en plan. Heureusement que Barry et Alex était restés, sinon, elle ne savait vraiment pas dans quel état elle aurait fini. Cependant, Sam était revenue vers elle, elle voulait renouer avec elle, mais… Honnêtement, Keira n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de le faire… Que se passerait-il si elles leur laissaient une seconde chance et qu'au final, l'ex-pompom girl s'en allait de nouveau ? Elle ne le supporterait sans doute pas.

Une sonnerie de téléphone la sortie soudainement de ses pensées et la femme d'affaires grogna dans son sommeil face au son, mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant. La flic se leva alors en soupirant, soulevant le plaid pour atteindre la poche de Sam et saisir son portable qui sonnait une nouvelle fois. Une fois le téléphone en main, elle repositionna la couverture sur les épaules de l'associé de Lena et s'immobilisa en avisant la personne qui essayait de la contacter.

Son regard se figea sur la photo de profil, son doigt suspendu au-dessus du téléphone vert. Le temps de son hésitation, l'appel était terminé et elle soupira de soulagement, avant de se rendre compte que le téléphone se mettait à sonner pour la troisième fois consécutive, faisant soupirer Supergirl.

— _**Ta gueule,**_ gronda Sam dans son sommeil, se retournant pour plonger son visage dans le dossier du canapé.

La blonde ricana à l'intervention de la châtain, puis finalement, elle décrocha avant d'aller un peu plus loin et éviter de trop déranger la belle endormie.

— _**Putain Sam c'est pas trop tôt ! T'es où ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu aurais dû rentrer ! Tu réponds à aucun de tes sms, je commençais à sérieusement à m'inquiéter ! Hé, t'es toujours là ?**_ Questionna la voix de Mike, intrigué de ne pas avoir de réponse.

— _**Sam est occupée.**_

— _**K…. Keira ?**_

La Danvers ne répondit pas, restant d'une neutralité parfaite malgré que son ancien ami ne pouvait la voir. Un lourd silence s'abattit alors et le brun se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Il voulait vraiment avoir une conversation avec Supergirl, mais il ne voulait pas que ça soit par téléphone.

— _**Est-ce que… est-ce que Sam va bien ? **_Demanda-t-il enfin.

— _**Elle respire. **_

Mike rit silencieusement devant cette phrase typiquement Keirayenne.

— _**Est-ce qu'elle va rentrer ce soir ? **_

— _**Non. **_

— …

Encore un silence.

— _**Kei-**_

— _**Est-ce que t'es avec Ruby ?**_ Coupa la flic.

— _**Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?**_

— _**Tu peux la garder toute la soirée ?**_

— _**Oui, j'ai-**_

— _**Bien, alors fait le. Sam ne rentrera que demain. Au revoir.**_

— _**Att-**_

Keira ne laissa pas le temps à Mike de finir qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer tout le monde en même temps. Son cerveau était déjà empli de doute par rapport à Sam, elle ne pouvait pas ajouter Mike dans l'équation sinon elle ferait n'importe quoi. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste fébrile, puis déposa le téléphone sur la table avant de s'approcher de la châtain, de poser une main sur son épaule et de la secouer doucement.

— _**Allez, réveille-toi, tu seras bien mieux sur un lit que sur ce truc qui devait déjà être là lors de la disparition des dinosaures. **_

— _**Hummphhh…. Laisse-moi dormir Lulu…**_

La blonde souffla, puis se frotta le front. Cette fille était toujours aussi dure à réveiller et… voulait-elle vraiment qu'elle se réveille maintenant ? Si elle le faisait, Sam en profiterait sans doute pour vouloir avoir une vraie conversation avec elle et elle n'était absolument pas prête à l'avoir. Elle partit alors dans sa chambre, rabattit la couverture sur un côté de son lit et retourna dans le salon. Elle l'enleva le plaid, passa ses bras sous le corps de la châtain et la souleva en pestant pour la forme sur le poids de la femme, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers sa chambre.

— _**Toujours Supergirl hein ?**_ Lâcha soudainement Sam dans ses bras, un petit sourire en coin, mais les yeux toujours clos.

— _**Toujours aussi chiante hein ?**_ Fit la blonde en roulant des yeux.

L'ancienne pompom girl rit doucement, encore à moitié endormie. Keira déposa enfin la femme sur le lit, lui enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon alors que Sam était complètement sommelante. Pas endormie, mais son esprit complètement absent et embrumé par le sommeil. Finalement, Supergirl rabattit de nouveau la couverture pour couvrir la femme d'affaires, qui soupira immédiatement d'aise. Il faisait vraiment froid ici. Keira s'assied sur le lit, juste auprès de sa voisine alors que la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. La blonde se passa de nouveau une main dans les cheveux, regardant un point sur le sol, son attention concentrée sur la respiration de sa camarade.

— _**Dis ?**_ Murmura la châtain, tournant sa tête vers la Danvers, ses yeux mi clos tant elle luttait contre le sommeil.

— _**Hum ?**_

— _**En 7 ans tu ne t'ais pas trouvée un goût soudain pour la gent féminine ? **_

Supergirl se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête. Sam restait Sam hein ? Même après 7 ans.

— _**Bonne nuit Sam.**_

Sur ce, Keira se leva et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle allait vraiment devoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire demain…

•••

**Lundi 21 Février, Appartement Kara, National City** **: **

Kate papillonna des paupières alors qu'en un instant elle se retrouvait face au vide, la Luthor ayant fait demi-tour alors que son cerveau était encore complètement hors-service. Finalement, elle secoua la tête frénétiquement et s'engagea à sa suite dans le couloir, l'interpellant pour la faire s'arrêter, mais la milliardaire continuait son chemin d'un pas rapide et raide. L'ex-militaire accéléra donc et s'empara de son poignet pour obliger la femme d'affaires à se retourner.

— _**Lâche-moi immédiatement,**_ gronda dangereusement la Luthor en envoyant un regard noir à la deuxième milliardaire.

— _**Pourquoi tu viens ici si c'est pour repartir aussitôt ?**_ Répondit Kate, sans lâcher la brune de peur qu'elle ne fuit de nouveau.

— _**Vous aviez l'air occupé,**_ claqua Lena en regardant la femme aux cheveux courts de haut en bas d'un air méprisant.

La Kane baissa son regard vers son corps simplement couvert d'un jogging et d'une brassière de sport, puis elle reporta son attention vers la patronne de L-Corp en lui envoyant un petit rictus moqueur.

— _**On m'a dit que tu étais un génie. Ne me dis pas que tu crois tout ce que l'on raconte dans la presse people, sur ma prétendue relation "hot" avec la journaliste la plus en vogue du moment ?**_

— _**Ce que vous faites ne me regarde absolument pas,**_ lâcha froidement la brune avec son plus beau masque Luthorien en place. _**Maintenant, lâche-moi. Tout de suite. **_

— _**Sinon quoi ?**_ Défia la cousine de Bruce Wayne avec un sourire en coin.

La lèvre de Lena eut un spasme nerveux alors qu'elle essayait vraiment de rester civiliser avec cette femme qu'elle haïssait alors que c'était la première fois qu'elles se parlaient vraiment.

— _**Je ne pense pas que tes pieds nus soient enchantés de rencontrer mes talons de presque dix centimètres.**_

Kate rit à cette réponse au combien dite avec sérieux. Est-ce que toutes les personnes proches de Kara étaient-elles aussi possessives avec la journaliste ? Keira la détestait parce qu'elle était trop proche de sa jumelle et Lena la détestait parce qu'elle était encore une fois trop proche de la blonde. Heureusement qu'Alex était là pour calmer la donne, sinon elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait fait long feu, si ces trois femmes la détestaient pour être trop amie avec Kara.

— _**Ok, je te lâche,**_ reprit Kate avec plus de sérieux alors que Lena c'était de plus en plus tendue face au rire de l'ex-soldat. _**Mais uniquement lorsque tu auras mis un pied dans l'appartement de Kara.**_

— _**Et tu crois-**_

— _**Kate ? Pourquoi tu te balades à poil dans le couloir ?**_ Intervint soudainement Kara, qui passa une tête dans le couloir, n'apercevant que sa meilleure amie de dos, qui semblait discuter avec quelqu'un mais elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Lena s'immobilisa instantanément en entendant cette fois résonner entre les murs. Pourquoi diable était-elle venue ici ? Elle n'était absolument pas prête à affronter son ex maintenant… En fait, elle n'était pas sûre de l'être un jour.

Kate se décala, maintenant toujours le poignet de la brune pour éviter qu'elle fuit encore une fois et elle se tourna dans la direction de la journaliste. Kara fronça les sourcils, puis sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Le couloir était peut-être plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par la fenêtre dans le fond derrière elle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reconnaître immédiatement la silhouette de Lena. La blonde fixait son ex avec un air stupéfait. Pourquoi était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Oui, ça devait être ça, pourquoi la brune serait-elle ici sinon ?

La Luthor de son côté, détourna le regard, son coeur se mettant à battre à sang à l'heure tellement un stress immense l'envahissait de plus en plus. Mais pourquoi était-elle venue ? POURQUOI ? C'était tellement stupide ! À quoi elle s'attendait en venant ici ? Qu'elles se plongent toutes les deux dans les bras de l'autre et que tout serait pardonné avec un seul câlin ? Elle savait parfaitement à quel point les câlins de Kara était magique, mais ça serait loin de suffire pour réparer leur relation brisée.

Kate lança un regard à sa meilleure amie, puis à la femme à ses côtés et ainsi de suite, espérant que l'une d'elles finisse par réagir, mais forcé de constater qu'aucune ne semblait prête à faire le moindre geste. La Kane soupira alors d'exaspération et elle lâcha le poignet de Lena, qui ne réagit même pas et se plaça derrière elle, la poussant doucement vers l'avant, l'obligeant à se rapprocher petit à petit de la blonde, qui sentait son coeur exploser à mesure que les mètres les séparant se réduisaient de plus en plus. La brune ne réagit même pas à l'action de Kate, son cerveau juste complètement affolé, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle se rapprochait de Kara.

— _**Bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire, **_lança Kate qui avait fini par faire entrer la Luthor dans l'appartement de la reporter.

Elle s'empara de sa veste en cuir, l'enfila en la fermant complètement, mit ses chaussures, prit son casque et après un dernier au revoir qui ne reçut aucune réponse, la deuxième milliardaire s'échappa de l'appartement, laissant les deux femmes seules à seules.

Un silence de plomb tomba aussitôt dans la pièce principale qui était à la fois le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Lena tripotait nerveuse la lanière de son sac, les yeux obstinément rivés vers le bas et Kara se craqua fébrilement les doigts, regardant partout autour d'elle, sauf la brune à ses côtés. Elles restèrent dans un silence complet pendant elles ne savaient combien de temps, augmentant toujours la pression dans leur corps mutuel.

Kara se mordit la lèvre, puis finalement, après avoir longuement bataillé avec elle-même, elle se racla la gorge et commença :

— _**Euh… Tu… **_elle se racla encore la gorge. _**Qu'est-ce… Qu-est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_ Fit-elle au comble de la nervosité.

Lena inspira un bon coup quand elle entendit la blonde se mettre à parler. Sa respiration s'était bloquée pendant un moment et elle ne relâcha son souffle qu'à la fin de la phrase de Kara. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Honnêtement, elle se posait elle-même la question. Elle était surtout venue sur un coup de tête. Elle en avait eu marre de tourner en rond dans son bureau. Elle en avait eu marre de ressasser les paroles de Jack. Elle en avait eu marre de se souvenir encore et encore de sa dispute avec Sam, qu'elle n'avait même pas encore contacté pour s'excuser. Elle en avait eu marre de se remémorer les dires de Supergirl. Elle en avait eu marre de penser encore et encore à Kara. À son sourire. À sa voix. À ses yeux. Son énergie. Sa passion pour la malbouffe. Sa maladresse. Ses incroyablement nombreux et incroyablement mignons gestes nerveux.

Son souffle devint tremblant et c'est seulement après de longues minutes qu'elle se décida enfin à lever la tête, son regard vert se fixant instantanément dans les prunelles bleues de Kara, qui semblait l'avoir fixé depuis qu'elle avait eu le courage de parler. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir de si beaux yeux ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se rende compte, que malgré les 7 années écoulées, malgré qu'elle l'avait trompée, la soeur de Supergirl semblait toujours la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde ?

— _**Je… Je ne sais pas, **_avoua enfin Lena, la tête de sa voisine basculant légèrement sur le côté, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

— _**Tu- Tu ne sais pas ?**_ Reprit Kara, s'écartant légèrement.

Elle avait besoin de respecter une distance de sécurité avec Lena, sinon elle risquait de la serrer dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, encore bien plus qu'elle n'en avait laissé tombé avec Keira…

Encore un silence… La blonde se dirigea vers son bar, s'adossant à lui.

— _**Keira et… venue me voir mercredi dernier,**_ lâcha enfin Lena, tournant son attention dans l'appartement de Kara, plutôt que sur elle.

Kara était devenue de plus en plus connue sur les réseaux sociaux, elle était la journaliste la plus en vogue du moment, ses finances ne devaient clairement pas être à plaindre et pourtant, son appartement était petit et d'une simplicité chaleureuse.

La reporter se pinça l'arête du nez en entendant ça. Mercredi… comme par hasard le jour après qu'elles se soient vues et que Kara avait éclaté. Qu'est-ce que Keira avait fait ?

— _**Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**_ Demanda nerveusement la Danvers, regardant le sol en tripotant ses lunettes.

Lena détourna son attention du mur en pleine rénovation de peinture et se tourna de nouveau vers son ex, ne pouvant empêcher son coeur s'accélérer alors qu'elle la voyait effectuer son tic nerveux le plus régulier. Se rendait-elle compte d'à quel point elle était mignonne quand elle faisait ça ? La brune secoua la tête. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de tomber dans ce genre de réflexion !

— _**Elle m'a donné ça,**_ signala la Luthor en sortant l'écrin noir de sa poche.

Kara blêmit immédiatement en apercevant la boîte qu'elle avait cherchée partout depuis près d'une semaine. Elle en avait presque fait une crise de panique à ne pas la retrouver et en réalité, c'était Lena qui l'avait… Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps à la chercher… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas immédiatement pensé à Keira ? C'était pourtant plutôt évident… Peut-être parce qu'elle avait passé sa semaine à l'éviter depuis qu'elle avait lâché le nom de Cadmus et qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur, qui ferait potentiellement foirer tout ce pour quoi elle se battait depuis 7 ans…

La journaliste s'avança, tendant la main pour récupérer l'écrin noir, mais Lena recula son bras, faisant froncer les sourcils de la blonde, alors qu'elles étaient maintenant très proches l'une de l'autre. Trop proche...

— _**Tu…. Tu peux me la rendre s'il te plaît ?**_ Demanda difficilement Kara, la voix tremblante. _**Tu… Tu n'en as plus besoin….**_

Ces derniers mots n'étaient rien de plus qu'un murmure, un murmure que Lena avait très bien saisi, en particulier l'intonation profondément déchirée de son ex. La brune fixa intensément Kara, alors que celle-ci fixait la boîte que sa voisine tenait hors de portée. Elle voulait récupérer cet écrin. C'était son bien le plus précieux. Celui qui lui avait donné la force de se battre jusqu'à présent, lui donnant un aperçu de ce que pourrait être son avenir si elle venait à réussir. Elle voulait la récupérer, même si maintenant, elle était surtout ce qui alimentait sa colère, sa colère contre Cadmus, qui l'avait définitivement privée de son avenir rêvé, maintenant que Lena s'apprêtait à épouser une autre personne. Ses yeux devinrent brillants, presque désespérés.

Lena déglutit difficilement en apercevant cette lueur brisée dans le regard de Kara et son coeur se serra violemment. Son regard glissa ensuite sur la main gauche de son ex petite amie et là, son palpitant s'arrêta tout simplement, alors qu'elle avisait l'anneau en plastique qui était bel et bien toujours installé sur le doigt de la soeur de Supergirl.

Pendant un moment, elle avait espéré que les dires de Keira et de tout le monde soit faux, que Kara était finalement passée à autre chose et qu'elle ne portait plus du tout cette stupide bague, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de cet écrin et la deuxième alliance à l'intérieur et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu la demander en mariage, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait vraiment plus nier l'évidence. Kara était toujours réellement amoureuse d'elle, elle le savait, elle le sentait, rien que le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé tout à l'heure ne pouvait la tromper… Mais alors… pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle la "trompe" ? Elle en avait assez de toute cette histoire. Ses mensonges. Ses non-dits… Il lui fallait des réponses. Maintenant ! Tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas, jamais elle n'aurait l'esprit tranquille.

Aujourd'hui, ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance, c'était la vérité et ça, Lena se promettait de ne pas lâcher l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait découverte, même si pour ça il fallait qu'elle ait une véritable conversation avec Kara.

— _**Pourquoi avais-tu ma bague ?**_ Demanda Lena, se recomposant immédiatement, se tenant nettement plus droite et son visage nettement plus neutre et sérieux, laissant clairement comprendre à Kara, que les choses sérieuses débutaient maintenant.

Lena connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Kara. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Kara. Tant pis si ça lui briserait le coeur de savoir que si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment, elle pourrait déjà être mariée à la femme de sa vie. Parce que oui, c'était clair pour elle. Kara était la femme de sa vie. Ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais Jack n'était que le second et le serait toujours...

— _**Je… tu… **_

Kara se recula légèrement, dérangée par la question.

— _**Je…. Ma soeur a déjà dû te le dire…**_ lâcha Kara en baissant le regard.

— _**Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, **_reprit Lena avec un ton sans émotion.

Intérieurement, elle était loin d'être dans un meilleur état que la Danvers, mais si elle voulait que leur conversation avance, elle devait se montrer plus composée. La journaliste de Catco recula d'un pas supplémentaire, secouant frénétiquement la tête, le regard résolument braqué vers le bas.

Pourquoi Lena devait-elle être venue maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas fini… Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire et elle savait que si elle commençait à lui parler, elle aurait énormément de mal à s'arrêter et alors tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant 7 ans aurait été vain.

— _**Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche,**_ répéta la brune en se rapprochant.

Kara recula encore une fois et Lena s'avança de nouveau. La blonde pouvait fuir autant qu'elle voulait, à un moment donné elle se retrouverait coincée, mais à la grande surprise de la Luthor, la journaliste ne recula plus après une énième avancée de sa part, restant figé au milieu du salon. Il y eut un petit silence et finalement Kara redressa le regard, alors que son corps était maintenant nettement plus droit, son expression n'ayant soudainement rien à envier à l'assurance de Supergirl.

— _**Tu devrais partir,**_ lâcha alors la blonde à lunettes.

Lena fronça les sourcils, n'ayant jamais vu la danseuse parler de cette manière. Pour peu, elle avait l'impression de se regarder dans le miroir. La milliardaire ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit, trop perturbée par l'attitude soudainement de Kara qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite. La blonde voulait jouer à ce petit jeu là, alors elles allaient le faire.

— _**Je ne sortirais pas de cet appartement sans avoir les réponses que je veux,**_ lança Lena avec un calme froid déconcertant. _**Pourquoi tu avais cette bague ? Pourquoi tu as passé plus d'une semaine à essayer de me faire croire que tu m'avais trompé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je te retrouve à chevaucher ce type, dans NOTRE appartement, sur NOTRE canapé ?**_ Gronda la brune, peinant à garder sa méprise sur la dernière question.

— _**Tu peux appeler ton cher fiancé et lui demander de te ramener des affaires, parce que je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner,**_ répondit Kara d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé.

— _**Tu devrais faire attention à tes répliques Kara. J'ai passé plus de 11 ans de ma vie avec Sam et avec une réponse pareille, si elle était à ma place, elle serait déjà en train d'emménager chez toi. Et pour ton plus grand malheur, je crois qu'elle a fortement déteint sur moi...**_

Elle avait essayé de la déstabiliser, mais la soeur de Supergirl resta incroyablement contrôlée, surprenant de plus en plus Lena, bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis finalement Kara détourna son attention ailleurs, soupirant tout en retombant dans une attitude qui correspondait mieux à la personnalité qu'elle lui connaissait. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement, baissa la tête, puis soupira.

— _**Je… Je ne peux pas te répondre.**_

Lena ouvrit la bouche, prête à intervenir, mais Kara la stoppa dans son élan.

— _**Non Lena s'il te plaît ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça parce qu'honnêtement je pense que je vais finir par craquer et je risque vraiment de tout te dire et si je fais ça alors tout ce que j'ai fait c'est 7 dernières années n'aura servi à rien et j'ai déjà trop parlé avec Keira et résultat je suis sûre qu'elle va s'attirer des ennuis et rien que là en voyant ton froncement de sourcils je sais que j'ai déjà trop parlé et j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter de parler quand je suis trop nerveuse ! **_

La blonde se tut alors qu'elle avait balancé ses mots à la vitesse de l'éclair et sans reprendre son souffle. Au fil de ses paroles, Lena avait senti une colère sourde s'infiltrer dans ses veines, parce qu'encore une fois, cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle imaginait de plus en plus depuis les révélations de Keira : Quelqu'un, peu importe qui, faisait chanter la blonde ou quelque chose comme ça. Si elle mettait la main sur cette personne… Mon Dieu, elle se sentait capable du pire.

— _**Qui te fais chanter ?**_ Lâcha la Luthor après quelques instants de silence, sa voix étant glaciale.

Kara redressa immédiatement la tête avec une vitesse fulgurante.

— _**Je- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas ! **_Lâcha précipitamment la blonde, bien trop vite au goût de Lena.

La milliardaire croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil en penchant légèrement la tête, faisant parfaitement comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot sans même ouvrir la bouche.

— _**Merde Kara, on s'est débarrassé de Darhk alors qu'on avait 17 ans d'accord, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as jamais parlé à personne ? Parce que je suis sûr que c'est le cas !**_ S'irrita la PDG devant le manque de réponse de Kara.

Kara garda le regard obstinément baissé. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de répondre. Pas maintenant. Pas si près du but. Si elle le faisait, Lena se rajouterait à l'équation et ça serait une galère sans nom à gérer. Déjà qu'elle allait devoir gérer encore plus Keira qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait… Mon Dieu et si Keira parlait avec Alex ? Elle allait devoir gérer les 3 en même temps ? Et si Sam s'y mettait aussi ?!

Sa respiration s'accéléra au fil de son schéma de pensée, son regard se posant partout sur le sol alors que son visage restait résolument braqué par terre, empêchant la femme d'affaires de voir sa panique grandissante.

— _**RÉPONDS-MOI !**_ Cria Lena, faisant sursauter la journaliste qui redressa immédiatement la tête alors que son corps bondissait légèrement en arrière.

La brune avait laissé tomber son masque de contrôle parfait, laissant filtrer toutes ses émotions sur son visage, Kara les prenant toutes de plein fouet. La rage, l'incompréhension, la nervosité, la souffrance, la trahison, le chagrin… Énormément de chagrin…

Le coeur de la blonde se broya encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà depuis bien longtemps maintenant, sachant parfaitement que toutes les émotions négatives que ressentait Lena en ce moment, étaient entièrement de sa faute.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, quand son téléphone émit soudainement la mélodie de victoire du jeu Final Fantasy, la renseignant immédiatement sur la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

Lena fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle vit la blonde lever un doigt pour mettre la conversation en suspens, puis elle la vit saisir son portable.

**\- SOS -**

Le visage de Kara devint immédiatement blême en voyant le message et Lena n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que la journaliste claquait la porte de chez-elle, la laissant complètement pantoise en plein milieu de l'appartement de la soeur de Supergirl. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là ?

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Appartement Keira, National City** **: **

Keira sirota son café noir, assise sur le fauteuil devant la table basse, un pc portable sur ses genoux, observant avec une attention minutieuse les nombreuses vidéos qui défilaient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il était juste un peu plus de 8h du matin, Sam n'était toujours pas sortie de la chambre et la blonde n'avait pas dormi, comme elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Elle n'avait jamais été une grosse dormeuse, mais depuis quelques mois, elle battait des records.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle appuya alors sur pause et répondit directement en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de sa partenaire.

— _**Hey,**_ salut Maggie. _**Je viens de voir ton message comme quoi tu ne viendrais pas de la matinée. Tout va bien pour toi ? **_S'inquiéta-t-elle légèrement.

La latina savait que Supergirl n'était pas vraiment du genre à ne pas aller au boulot, en fait, elle était plutôt du genre à ne pas compter ses heures supplémentaires, alors savoir qu'elle ne viendrait pas de la matinée l'avait fortement intriguée.

— _**Oui. Juste une affaire à régler, **_précisa-t-elle quand elle entendit le léger rictus de sa collègue, qui se moquait certainement de sa réponse au combien courte.

— _**Bien. J'ai reçu un appel d'un de mes indics hier soir**_, changea de sujet Maggie. _**Il aurait peut-être des renseignements sur Ivan Malik à nous fournir. On doit se rencontrer à 14h. Je peux compter sur toi ? **_

— _**Oui.**_

— _**Tu sais, ta mâchoire ne va pas se décrocher même si tu utilises plus d'un mot tu sais ?**_ Taquina la brune avec un sourire en coin.

La Danvers roula des yeux.

— _**Je t'emmerde.**_

— _**Oooh, deux mots. Alors maintenant je suis impressionnée,**_ continua de se moquer sa partenaire.

Keira eut un rictus. Maggie ressemblait beaucoup trop à Sam pour son bien-être mental.

— _**On se voit plus tard.**_

Sans attendre une énième taquinerie de la part de sa binôme, la blonde raccrocha, sachant pertinemment que la brune aurait encore trouvé un moyen de se moquer. Elle reposa son téléphone, prête à reprendre son travail, quand une voix résonna près d'elle.

— _**C'était qui ?**_ Lança soudainement Sam, avec une voix qui se voulait innocente, mais Keira percevait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière.

La femme d'affaires était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, l'épaule appuyée contre le cadre, les bras croisés, son regard brun fixant son ancienne amie.

— _**Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment,**_ lâcha neutrement Supergirl en buvant une gorgée de son café et observant de nouveau son écran.

Sam eut un rictus alors que ses yeux montaient au ciel. Elle décroisa les bras et s'avança un peu dans le salon, regardant le décor auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention hier soir. C'était vraiment… Vide. Juste des meubles. Des meubles qu'elle imaginait, n'appartenaient même pas à la blonde. Aucune décoration, aucun cadre, c'était vraiment impersonnel. La châtain caressa pensivement un meuble en bois sombre et reprit :

— _**J'ai toujours été fasciné d'à quel point tu pouvais passer d'une courtoisie qui n'aurait rien à envier aux chevaliers des contes de fées, à une grognasserie sans nom en seulement quelques instants,**_ se moqua sans méchanceté la femme d'affaires.

— _**Tes quelques instants sont en réalité plusieurs heures et crois le ou non, mais tu es bien plus facile à supporter lorsque tu dors,**_ répondit Keira, ne levant toujours pas les yeux de son ordinateur, fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait à l'écran.

Sam rit silencieusement à la réplique de la blonde, un fin sourire sincère s'étirant sur son visage. Que leurs petites piques qu'elles se lançaient sans cesse lui avaient manqué… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour pouvoir retrouver leur amitié d'antan. Elle n'imaginait pas son avenir, sans les chamailleries constantes qu'elle avait avec cette femme, qui souriait sincèrement si rarement, mais qui rendait ses sourires d'autant plus précieux et magiques.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le bar, regardant toujours son environnement et tomba sur une assiette encore chaude, ou était présent plusieurs pancakes, préparé exactement comme elle les aimait. Le sourire de l'ancienne pompom girl s'étendit.

— _**Quelques heures hein ? Moi je pense plutôt… 10 minutes ?**_ _**Sinon ces pancakes ne seraient pas encore chauds. **_

— _**J'ai jamais dit que c'était pour toi,**_ continua Keira d'un ton monocorde.

— _**Tu détestes le coulis de fruits rouges, **_précisa Sam avec un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que la blonde avait préparé ce petit déjeuner pour elle.

Supergirl soupira d'exaspération, faisant toujours plus sourire l'associé de Lena.

— _**Ferme là et mange. Y'en a qui travaille là. **_

Sam ricana, mais s'installa au bar et commença à manger. Elle avait perdu l'habitude qu'on lui fasse à manger. Cela faisait maintenant près de 3 années qu'elle vivait seule avec Ruby, Lena et Jack ayant emménagé ensemble et elle devait avouer que c'était vraiment appréciable de manger quelque chose qu'on lui avait préparé rien que pour elle et Seigneur, les pancakes que lui faisait Keira étaient toujours aussi divins.

— _**Tu travailles sur quoi ?**_

— _**Toujours rien qui te regarde, **_lâcha Supergirl d'un air concentré.

Keira fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mettant sa vidéo sur pause pour griffonner quelques notes sur le calepin posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et elle continua de nouveau la lecture. Sam ne s'offusqua pas de la réponse de la blonde et s'étira légèrement sur le côté avec sa tasse chaude dans les mains, afin de voir l'écran de son ancienne amie. Cela ressemblait à des vidéosurveillances vues d'ici, mais de quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien.

— _**Ton boulot à l'air incroyablement ennuyeux,**_ reprit Sam après quelques minutes de silence, alors qu'elle venait de terminer son petit déjeuner, qu'elle avait véritablement savouré.

Keira ne répondit pas, complètement plongée dans son boulot "à l'air incroyablement ennuyeux". Sam étira son corps, faisant craquer son dos et termina sa tasse, avant de faire vite fait la vaisselle, laissant à la blonde encore quelques minutes supplémentaires de tranquillité. La vaisselle finit, Sam s'essuya les mains avec un torchon, le dos appuyé contre l'évier alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Il fallait qu'elles aient une vraie conversation toutes les deux, mais Sam se sentait vraiment nerveuse à cette idée. Elle pouvait entrer dans un bureau empli d'hommes d'affaires aux idées archaïques et les remettre subtilement à leur place sans aucune fébrilité, mais elle se sentait véritablement stressée à parler avec une femme qui avait été son amie pendant 6 longues années... Elle devait se reprendre. Elle était Samantha Arias, aucun challenge ne la ferait reculer !

Elle se retroussa alors les manches après avoir reposé le torchon à sa place, s'avança en direction de la blonde, s'asseyant sur la table basse en face d'elle et lorsqu'elle remarqua que son amie semblait obstinée à faire comme si elle n'était pas là, elle referma lentement l'écran du pc portable avec son doigt.

— _**Il faut qu'on parle Keira, **_lâcha enfin Sam, la flic remontant enfin son regard bleu dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

— _**J'ai rien à dire,**_ se renfrognant automatiquement Supergirl, son visage fermé.

— _**Je crois au contraire que tu as beaucoup de choses à dire et je suis là pour les écouter, alors tu devrais en profiter,**_ répondit gentiment la châtain.

L'ancienne footballeuse fixa son amie, le visage neutre, mais sa mâchoire était bien trop contractée pour que cela soit naturel. Oui, elle devrait sans aucun doute parler. Elle devrait, mais arriverait-elle à le faire, en particulier avec Sam ?

— _**Écoute, tu peux crier, m'insulter, tout ce que tu veux, **_plaida la châtain. _**Mais s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. Si on veut faire avancer les choses, alors on DOIT parler. Je veux que tu me dises comment TOI tu te sens. Parce que je suis convaincu que comme d'habitude, tu fais passer tout le monde avant toi. Alors là, tout de suite, maintenant, c'est l'occasion de t'exprimer. **_

Elles se fixèrent encore un moment, Sam apercevant sans mal la mâchoire de Keira se contracter et se relâcher par intervalles.

— _**J'ai rien à dire,**_ répéta Supergirl en se levant de son fauteuil et déposant toutes ses affaires sur la table plus loin.

La femme d'affaires secoua la tête en soupirant, puis se redressa à son tour, suivant la blonde telle une ombre. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, même si pour cela elle devait créer une dispute avec elle. Elle la mettrait en rogne et encaisserait tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, jusqu'à ce que la blonde se débarrasse enfin de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

— _**Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que l'on n'aura pas parlé,**_ affirma avec détermination l'ancienne pompom girl, croisant les bras alors que son ancienne amie se mettait soudainement à ricaner pour se tourner vers elle.

Elle sentait la tension dans le corps de Keira. La faire parler serait peut-être plus simple que prévu, la flic semblant déjà passablement sur les nerfs, ce qui démontrait à Sam, que cela devait faire par mal de temps que la blonde encaissait sans rien dire à personne.

— _**Tu m'as déjà lâché, alors je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêcherais de recommencer, **_lâcha-t-elle avec ironie.

Elles étaient face à face, mais Supergirl semblait éviter son regard avec soin. Sam devait tirer un peu et elle craquerait, elle le savait.

— _**Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui as coupé les ponts avec moi,**_ lança la châtain en croisant les bras.

Keira ricana nerveusement.

— _**Ouais, désolé d'en avoir eu marre de m'adapter à ton agenda qui n'avait visiblement pas de place pour moi. **_

— _**J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour essayer de rester en contact avec toi, était-ce vraiment de ma faute si ce n'était pas suffisant pour toi ? Désolé de te dire, mais tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir des problèmes d'accord, j'en avais pas mal aussi,**_ claqua la femme d'affaires.

— _**Ok, génial, **_lâcha Keira avec ironie. _**Voilà, on a parlé. Tu avais tes problèmes, j'étais égoïste, alors j'ai coupé les ponts. T'avais un problème de moins à gérer comme ça. Discussion close. Maintenant tu peux partir,**_ termina-t-elle d'un ton froid en se dirigeant vers sa chambre sous les yeux ébahis de Sam.

Quoi ? Non mais ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Elle devait s'énerver, pas juste jouer sa Luthor ! Elle se retourna en vitesse, saisissant le poignet de la blonde et l'obligeant à se retourner, le regard mauvais de Supergirl se pointant immédiatement sur elle.

— _**Merde est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire ta Luthor cinq minutes ! J'en ai déjà assez d'une à gérer ! Alors maintenant tu vas parler ! Crache le morceau bordel ! Dis-moi c'est quoi ton putain de problème qu'on avance un minimum ! **_S'énerva Sam.

Le visage de Supergirl se transforma vraiment en une expression dangereuse qui pourrait sans doute faire fuir n'importe qui, mais Sam n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber maintenant alors qu'elle se savait si près du but. Juste un tout petit peu et la blonde éclaterait. Ça ne serait sans doute pas beau à voir, mais il le fallait.

— _**Lâche. Moi.**_

Le ton était glacial, empreint d'une réelle menace, mais la femme d'affaires ne se démonta pas.

— _**Alors parle-moi !**_ Gronda-t-elle férocement.

— _**ET QUE JE TE PARLES DE QUOI ?! **_Hurla soudainement la flic.

Sam sursauta. Elle était préparée à l'éclat de la sportive, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait si… virulent.

— _**De comment vous m'avez tous lâché les uns après les autres ?! **_Continua Keira en se rapprochant dangereusement de son ancienne amie, alors que celle-ci venait de lâcher son poignet pour se reculer d'un pas. _**Vous êtes tous partis. TOUS ! Lena s'est barrée, complètement incapable de me regarder dans les yeux et de me parler uniquement parce que je ressemblait trop à la femme qui lui avait brisé le coeur ! Elle ne voulait plus du tout avoir affaire à moi, alors que moi, je n'y étais absolument pour rien dans toute cette histoire ! **_

La blonde parlait avec des gestes raides et frénétiques, son visage empli de rage, alors que Sam déglutissant difficilement, ne faisant que fixer la flic.

— _**Tu es partie avec elle, parce que tu ne voulais pas la laisser et je comprends. Vraiment je comprends que tu sois partie avec elle,**_ lança la blonde avec les yeux pétillants. _**Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser gérer ça toute seule et quelque part j'étais même rassurée qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire, parce que même si toute cette situation pourrie dans laquelle on se trouve et en partie à cause d'elle, j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir plus que ça parce que je m'inquiète pour elle et ça me fait chier de continuer à le faire alors qu'elle, elle m'a simplement abandonné sans un regard en arrière ! Mais il a fallu que vous partiez à Metropolis, qui se trouve à l'opposé du pays ! Dans les deux années qui ont suivi votre départ, on s'est vu trois fois !**_ Ragea Keira en portant l'une de ses mains au visage de Sam, lui montrant 3 de ses doigts. _**Trois fois en deux ans ! Quand je t'appelais, la plupart du temps je tombais sur messagerie. Je me suis accrochée, je me suis vraiment accrochée ! **_

Les yeux de Keira devenaient de plus en plus larmoyants, alors que sa rage se transformait petit à petit en désespoir. Sam n'était pas mieux à ce niveau, devant lutter pour garder ses larmes.

— _**Mais plus on avançait dans le temps, moins tu répondais et quand tu le faisais tu disais toujours que tu n'avais pas le temps ! Et je conçois que tu avais pleins de choses à gérer, mais moi j'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie d'accord ! Mike est parti avec toi pour t'aider avec Ruby, parce qu'il avait promis que quoi qu'il arrivait, il t'aiderait coute que coute ! Il m'a dit qu'il te suivrait, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt je lui avouais qu'on pouvait tenter quelque chose ensemble.**_

Les larmes de Supergirl dégringolaient enfin sur ses joues, Sam ouvrant légèrement la bouche, choquée, alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant de cette histoire, Mike ne lui en avait jamais parlé…

— _**J'avais enfin pris mon courage à deux mains, j'étais enfin prête à me lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un et la seule chose qui l'a su me dire, était qu'il partait avec toi ! En un instant, j'ai vu trois de mes meilleurs amis partir et m'abandonner d'accord ! J'avais le coeur en miettes parce que je m'étais enfin ouverte au plus gros abruti que j'ai jamais rencontré. Alex était complètement dévasté que tu doive partir et elle était concentré sur Kara et Kara…. Kara c'était un déchet et après ça, ma jumelle a disparu. Au revoir le soleil de Midvale. Je ne l'a voyais quasiment plus, personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait et je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs, malgré le fait que je fasse mon possible pour le savoir et la soutenir ! Un fossé s'est créé entre elle et moi et je te promets que si Alex et Barry n'avait pas finalement compris d'à quel point j'étais mal, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on aurait cette conversation toi et moi d'accord ! TU es partie, au moment où j'avais le PLUS besoin de toi. Mike est parti, au moment où je m'étais enfin ouverte à lui. Lena est partie, emmenant mes plus proches amis avec elle. Kara m'a laissé… Vous l'avez tous fait… Je sais que vous aviez tous vos raisons, mais ça fait MAL ok ?! Alors désolé de ne pas simplement faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Tu me trouvais réservé avant ? Et bien c'est bien pire maintenant. La vérité, c'est que les seules personnes à qui je fais encore vraiment confiance c'est Alex et Barry. Alors maintenant que tu as enfin entendu ce que tu voulais entendre, tu peux sortir et ne reviens pas. **_

Sur ces derniers mots dit avec un froid déconcertant, alors que son discours était passablement décousu à cause de toutes les émotions qui la traversaient, la blonde se dirigea vers la porte près de sa chambre, s'enfermant à l'intérieur, tandis que Sam déglutissait difficilement, dorénavant seule dans le salon. Elle avait été une amie pitoyable…

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, National City** **: **

— _**Mon indic ne devrait plus tarder,**_ lança Maggie en zieutant sa montre, alors qu'elles attendaient depuis maintenant dix minutes dans le coin d'une petite ruelle.

Keira ne régit pas à ses côtés, restant incroyablement muette depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. La latina ne savait pas ce qui était arrivée à sa partenaire ce matin, mais elle semblait encore plus renfermée que d'habitude et cela l'exaspérait au possible. Elle espérait sincèrement que ça n'allait pas durer…

Elles attendirent encore bien dix minutes dans un silence complet, Supergirl ne semblant même pas être vraiment avec elle, alors que son indic se pointait enfin à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

— _**Ce n'est pas trop tôt,**_ grogna la brune.

— _**Que veux-tu, tu sais à quel point j'aime me faire désirer,**_ lâcha l'homme brun à la barbe, avec un sourire charmeur. _**Tu ne me présentes pas ta magnifique collègue ?**_ Fit-il en reportant son attention sur Supergirl avec un air appréciateur, alors que celle-ci croisait les bras, son regard devenant rapidement noir.

Maggie rit, en voyant son indic déglutir et détourner la tête rien qu'avec un simple regard.

— _**Si tu tiens à la vie, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te contentes de l'ignorer. Maintenant, crache le morceau. Dis-nous ce que tu sais,**_ reprit la brune avec professionnalisme.

— _**Toujours aussi impatiente, à ce que je vois,**_ fit-il en se plaignant théâtralement.

— _**Et elle est encore pire, alors je serais toi je me dépêcherais,**_ signala Maggie en sortant un calepin et un stylo.

L'homme glissa un regard en coin dans la direction de la blonde et se reconcentra immédiatement sur Maggie lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau l'air peu avenant sur le visage de la deuxième flic.

— _**Bon, j'ai fureté un peu comme tu m'as demandé et j'ai réussi à trouver un type qui a vu quelque chose le soir du meurtre.**_

— _**Ce type c'est Charlie c'est ça ? **_Demanda la brune en précision, se souvenant du nom que lui avait donné son indic hier soir.

— _**Quoi ? De quoi Charlie ? Je connais pas de Charlie, **_lança-t-il.

Keira plissa immédiatement les yeux, son regard devenant encore plus intense et l'homme sembla le remarquer, s'agitant nerveusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de se recomposer, alors que Maggie levait son regard de son calepin, haussant un sourcil.

— _**Bien sûr que si. C'est toi-même qui m'en as parlé. **_

— _**Tu devais être fatigué inspecteur, je ne connais pas de Charlie,**_ lança-t-il avec un ricanement.

Les deux femmes le fixèrent, mais la plus petite reprit, passant à autre chose pour le moment.

— _**Bien. Continue. **_

— _**Donc je disais. Il a vu se type là, Machin truc Malik, dans la ruelle où on a retrouvé son corps. Il était avec un gars : Jacobs Maltagan. C'est un dealer du coin. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire,**_ termine-t-il en haussant des épaules.

— _**Et la femme ?**_ Continua Maggie, qui avait rangé son calepin, sachant parfaitement que son indic mentait depuis le début.

— _**Quelle femme ?**_

— _**Tu as mentionné une femme hier soir. Une brune,**_ insista l'Hispanique.

L'indic se mit à rire.

— _**Je sais pas à quoi tu carbures, mais c'est de la dur hein ! Tu partage ? **_Se moqua-t-il, les deux flics se braquant immédiatement.

Keira allait s'activer prestement, mais Maggie la retint à la dernière minute, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement de la laisser faire.

— _**Tu sais, à chaque appel de mes indics, j'enregistre nos conversations, alors j'espère que tu es bien sûr de toi,**_ lâcha la brune avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle apercevait l'homme se tendre légèrement. _**Tu veux revenir sur tes déclarations. **_

Il regarda tour à tour les deux femmes, les deux le regardant avec insistance et étant passablement intimidantes.

— _**J'ai rien à redire,**_ lâcha-t-il finalement avec un sourire en coin.

— _**Bien.**_

Maggie sortit alors son téléphone, prête à faire entendre leur conversation d'hier soir. Cependant elle se mit immédiatement à froncer les sourcils.

— _**Mais… C'est quoi se délire ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Keira lâcha des yeux l'homme qui s'était quelque peu ratatiné sur lui même devant le regard intense de la blonde, puis Supergirl fronça à son tour les sourcils, en avisant l'écran noir de sa collègue, où défilaient des lignes de codes verts, avant que tout redevienne noir. Il y eut un silence, tous regardant l'écran que Maggie essayait vainement de rallumer, même l'indic regardait, curieux, tendant un peu le cou. Puis, un gif apparut soudainement, un Rayman qui tirait une grimace, avant que le téléphone ne devienne résolument éteint.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent alors. Mais dans quoi elles étaient tombées ?


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Hey ! Un peu en retard dans ma publication désolé, j'ai un peu trainé pour l'écrire mais le voici ! On s'approche doucement mais surement vers certaines révélations qui va probablement mettre un terme à la première partie de ce tome II ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J : **

_Contente de voir que tu as ressenti autant de chose x)_

_Je pense que Keira avait besoin d'évacuer et Sam l'avait compris. On en sait enfin un peu plus sur Mike et Keira et sur tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Ça fait beaucoup je pense x) L'air de rien, Supergirl c'est un peu une angoissé de la vie, alors oui, on peut remercier Alex et Barry d'être restés._

_Qu'est-ce qui va advenir de l'amitié Sam/Keira, à voir, mais on sait tous que Sam n'est pas du genre à lâcher prise. Surtout pas Keira._

_Vive Kate \o/ Au début, la fin du précédent chapitre devait se terminer quand Kate ramenait Lena dans l'appart de Kara, mais c'était tellement plus drôle de terminer comme je l'ai fait xD_

_Oui, enfin une conversation Luluwatt ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt xD Lena n'a toujours pas les réponses qu'elle voulait, mais elle a compris certains éléments sans que Kara ne le mentionne vraiment. Mainteant c'est sûr, Lena va y mettre son grain de sel à voir ce que ça va donner. Un beau bordel sans doute... Kara, pauvre Kara... Cadmus plus dur à battre que Darhk ? Possiblement en effet._

_Kara aurait pu tout déballer, c'est sûr. Elle est vraiment en train de s'effondrer, en espérant que quelqu'un soit là pour la rattraper quand ça sera le cas..._

_Pour la référence à final fantasy, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'en avoir déjà parlé pour être honnête x) à voir, j'ai peut-être moi même oublié xD Je travaille sur tellement de truc en même temps que cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant._

_Qui ce cache derrière cet SMS et qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait, la réponse... pas tout de suite :p_

_Alors, qui est l'indic chelou et que ce passe-t-il exactement ? Pas mal de questions encore et hélas, pas de réponse immédiate je le crains _😏

_Ai-je ressucité Astra ? Peut-être, qui sait, mon imagination part très loin par moment !_

_Fait attention de ne pas faire trop d'effort avec ton cerveau non plus xD Je ne voudrais pas le court-circuiter ! Tes reviews sont trop géniales pour ça ! D'ailleurs 1000 mots tout pile pour cette review, t'es balèze xD_

_Oui, j'ajoute toujours plus de noms et je vais vraiment devoir écrire petit sur ce gobelet xD Qui n'envirais pas ses dragons ? :p et oui, tu est THE J !_

_Merci pour ton soutien immense et surtout bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

•••

****FLASHBACK****

**Appartement Danvers/Arias, Midvale** **: **

— _**Je vais vous trouver,**_ _chantonna Mike d'un air amusé, marchant silencieusement dans l'appartement que partageaient Sam et Keira, à l'affût du moindre bruit. _

_Il tendit l'oreille et sourit en entendant des rires étouffés. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il percevait le bruit et tendit encore plus l'oreille. _

— _**Chuut,**_ _souffla une voix dans un murmure, immédiatement suivit par un gloussement enfantin. _

_Le brun baissa le regard, avisant la paire de chaussures qui dépassait du rideau et son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'avança lentement, silencieusement, tendit une main pour se saisir délicatement du rideau et…_

— _**BOUHHH ! **__Cria-t-il en tirant prestement le morceau de tissu, ses sourcils se haussant alors qu'il tombait nez à nez avec le vide._

_Mais… Il était pourtant sûr que… Il baissa la tête, son regard tombant sur les chaussures de l'une de ses camarades de jeu. Hum… il avait été piégé. Malin. Il relâcha le rideau et se retourna, prêt à repartir à la chasse et-_

— _**BOUHHH !**_ _Cria immédiatement Supergirl, qui tenait une Ruby âgée de deux ans dans les bras, qui imitait la blonde, criant elle aussi avec un puissant rire. _

_L'homme sursauta immédiatement, basculant contre la fenêtre, complètement surpris, ne s'attendant pas à être attaqué de la sorte. Le rire de Keira se répercuta dans la pièce avec celui de la petite fille, emplissant le salon de joie. Mike porta une main à son coeur qui battait à vive allure, puis une fois la surprise passée, il se mit lui aussi à rire._

— _**Est-ce que Supergirl n'est pas au fait des règles de cache-cache ? C'était moi qui étais censé vous trouver,**_ _dit finalement Mike, riant toujours. _

— _**T'étais trop long, on en avait marre d'attendre ! **__Se moqua gentiment Keira. _

_Le brun sourit, heureux de voir la blonde aussi détendue, puis il se redressa et reprit._

— _**Bon, qui compte cette fois ?**_ _Demanda-t-il plein de bonne humeur, alors que cela faisait déjà trois fois de suite qu'il le faisait. _

— _**Moi ! **__Lança joyeusement Ruby, se dandinant dans les bras de sa marraine pour descendre. __**1, 2, 4-**_

— _**Hé, mais, faut te cacher les yeux,**_ _dit Mike en mimant, posa sa main devant ses paupières. _

— _**Non. Veux pas,**_ _lâcha la petite fille. __**Comme Kaa. **_

_Mike éclata de rire et se tourna vers sa voisine qui fit une moue blasée. _

— _**Bien, on sait comment Kara est aussi douée à cache-cache maintenant ! **_

— _**Je savais qu'elle trichait ! **__Ronchonna Supergirl. _

— _**Allez Ruby, cache-toi les yeux, sinon c'est de la triche,**_ _sourit Mike en se penchant pour mettre les mains de la petite fille devant son visage. _

_Celle-ci écarta les doigts, pour voir à travers et Mike rit encore alors que Keira secouait la tête avec un air amusé et exaspéré. Kara passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Ruby, c'était mauvais. _

— _**Bon très bien, allons nous cacher comme ça alors,**_ _lança la Danvers._

— _**Toutes les deux, vous avez vraiment du mal à comprendre les principes du cache-cache. Pour Ruby, je veux bien, mais pour toi… **__lâcha Mike en envoyant un petit sourire au coin à sa camarade._

_Immédiatement, il se prit un coup dans l'épaule et il se mit à geindre faussement, faisant rire la fille de Sam. _

— _**Elle ne comprend peut-être pas les règles du cache-cache, mais elle comprend que te taper c'est drôle,**_ _ricana Supergirl. __**Peut-être que je devrais recommencer. **_

— _**Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Quel exemple tu lui as apprend là ? **__Se recula Mike alors que la blonde le regardait avec un sourire sadique, son poing fermé dangereusement. _

— _**Oui t'as raison. On ne tape pas les faibles,**_ _concéda finalement la jumelle de Kara, en se retournant et se cachant derrière le canapé. _

_Ruby bondit joyeusement, attrapant la main de son tonton pour qu'il vienne avec elle à la recherche de Keira. Mike sourit devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant et il l'a suivi docilement. Arrivé près du canapé, ils se stoppèrent, Mike se baissant pour lancer un petit décompte avec Ruby, puis :_

— _**BHAAAAAA !**_ _Crièrent-ils tous les deux et Mike haussa encore les sourcils, surpris de voir que Supergirl n'était pas là._

_Mais… comment c'était possible ? Il l'avait vu se cacher juste ici ! Elle se déplaçait à une super vitesse ou quoi ?_

— _**BOUH ! **__Cria de nouveau la footballeuse, attrapant Ruby par-derrière, la prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire des chatouilles et faire semblant de la manger. _

_Mike sursauta encore une fois. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait faire une crise cardiaque avant l'âge. _

— _**TONTON !**_ _Appela Ruby en riant, l'appelant à l'aide alors que la blonde continuait de faire semblant de la dévorer._

— _**N'ayez crainte princesse ! Votre chevalier vient vous sauver ! **_ _Lança Mike avec théâtralité, s'avançant vaillamment vers la mangeuse d'enfant. _

_Cependant, son pied marcha soudainement sur une petite voiture et celle-ci glissa emportant le pied du brun avec, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser durement sur le dos. Keira s'arrêta immédiatement, regardant son ami étendu par terre, puis elle ricana en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien de bien grave._

— …_**. Chevalier à terre… chevalier à terre….**_ _souffla-t-il. _

— _**Bon, j'imagine que j'ai plus qu'à te manger maintenant,**_ _fit Keira en haussant les épaules et regardant Ruby dans ses bras. _

— _**Non ! **_

_Encore une fois, la fille de Sam se dandina pour descendre et une fois fait, elle s'approcha de son tonton toujours étalé par terre. _

— _**Bisou magique ?**_ _Lança Ruby avec ses yeux innocents._

— _**Ah oui, oui, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un gros bisou magique oui,**_ _affirma Mike avec une fausse voix douloureuse. _

_Il avait mal, mais rien de cassé. La petite fille se pencha immédiatement vers la joue barbue de son tonton et lui déposa un bisou dessus, Keira souriant devant le spectacle. Cependant, Mike fit semblant de tomber dans les pommes et même quand Ruby le secoua il ne réagissait pas. _

— _**Keia, Keia ! Bisou magique !**_ _S'affola la petite._

— _**Y'a pas moyen non,**_ _ricana Supergirl en croisant les bras. _

_Elle s'approcha du brun, lui disant de se réveiller. Il ne réagit pas. Elle lui donna alors un petit coup dans la jambe du bout du pied._

— _**Hé, réveille-toi.**_

_Il ne réagit toujours pas. Elle haussa alors des épaules._

— _**Bon, tant pis. Il est mort, **__dit-elle neutrement. _

_Immédiatement, la gamine de deux ans se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Keira sursauta, un peu surprise._

— _**Quoi mais non, pleurs pas,**_ _fit-elle en se penchant vers la fille de sa meilleure amie. __**Réveille-toi crétin ! **__Gronda Supergirl en direction de Mike._

_Aucune réaction et Ruby continuait de pleurer._

— _**Mais t'as pas honte de te servir d'une gamine pour que je te fasse un bisou ?! **__S'indigna la blonde._

_Un léger rictus s'étala sur le visage du brun et immédiatement Keira se renfrogna._

— _**Ok…. j'ai mieux qu'un bisou magique alors. **_

_Sur ces mots, la soeur d'Alex planta son doigt dans les côtes du jeune homme et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il se redressa immédiatement en poussant un petit cri de surprise et la petite fille se jeta tout de suite dans ses bras. _

— _**Hé ! C'est pas comme ça que tu étais censé me relever,**_ _bouda le brun en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras et la chatouillant légèrement pour la faire sourire, puis rire, la gamine oubliant déjà son chagrin. _

— _**Crétin. Je rêve de voir la tête de Sam et la tienne quand je lui dirais que tu traumatises sa gamine. Oh et je m'arrangerais pour que Lena soit là aussi. Histoire que tu prennes vraiment cher. **_

— _**Euh… Tu ne ferais pas ça hein ?**_ _Blêmit-il alors qu'il faisait rebondir Ruby sur ses genoux, la faisant sourire. _

_Pour toute réponse, Supergirl lui envoya un rictus et elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le goûter alors que Mike se redressait en vitesse avec la gamine dans les bras, suppliant la blonde de ne rien dire. _

****FIN DU FLASHBACK****

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Maison Arias, National City** **: **

Ruby rit en entendant l'histoire de Mike, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, le brun lui racontant des histoires sur les deux tantes qu'elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de revoir depuis ses 2 ans et demi : Kara et Keira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux jumelles avaient quitté sa vie, mais toutes les histoires que lui racontaient son oncle et sa mère sur les deux blondes, lui donnait l'impression de les connaitre et lui donnait envie de pouvoir leur parler pour de vrai.

Plus on lui en disait sur elles, plus elle les adorait, les idôlatrant presque, voyant l'une comme une guerrière contre les forces du mal et l'autre comme une défenseur du peuple. Elle avait bien réussi à parler de temps en temps avec sa tante Kara, sa mère appelant parfois la blonde pour lui donner des nouvelles et celle-ci demandant parfois à lui parler à elle. Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, Ruby avait toujours l'impression de parler à une star, après tout, sa tante n'en était-elle pas une ? Tellement de gens la suivaient sur internet, elle la voyait même parfois à la télé et chaque fois, elle éprouvait une grande fierté et se disait qu'un jour, elle voudrait lui ressembler.

Puis, plus récemment, elle avait "rencontré" Keira. Elle était entrée chez tante Lena, elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi la situation, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est que Keira avait vraiment une prestance de guerrière. Elle s'était maintenue droite et fière dans le salon, son expression absolument contrôlée et son regard si intense. Elle avait eu une telle prestance que Ruby avait été complètement hypnotisé par elle.

Elle était vraiment attristée de ne pas mieux les connaitre. Même Alex, dont Sam lui avait beaucoup parlé, elle ne la connaissait pas très bien et pourtant, l'agente avait essayé de la voir au moins à chaque anniversaire et de lui écrire souvent.

— _**Dis tonton, je peux te poser une question ? **_Demanda Ruby après avoir bu une gorgée de son chocolat chaud que lui avait préparé Mike.

— _**Bien sûr, dis-moi. **_

Elle hésita un instant, puis avec le regard encourageant de l'homme à ses côtés, elle continua :

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tata Keira et tata Kara elles ne viennent jamais me voir ? **_

Mike se tendit soudainement à la question, alors qu'un silence s'abattait soudainement dans le grand salon. La fille de Sam avait déjà posé cette question un nombre incalculable de fois et chaque fois, tout le monde avait dévié, en particulier quand Lena se trouvait dans la même pièce. De un, parce qu'ils savaient que mentionner les jumelles auprès de Lena l'attristait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et de deux, parce que la brune se sentait coupable d'avoir privé sa nièce adorée de deux tantes formidables.

Le brun se racla la gorge. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit à lieu de décider si oui ou non il devait lui en parler, mais peut-être pourrait-il juste survoler le sujet, histoire de ne pas encore une fois laissé la gamine sans réponse.

— _**Alors-**_

— _**MIKE MATTHEWS WOOD !**_ Cria soudainement une voix depuis le hall d'entrée, surprenant immédiatement les deux personnes installées sur le canapé.

— _**Oh… **_lâcha Mike avec un air penaud. _**C'est jamais bon quand elle utilise le nom complet hein ?**_ Fit-il en direction de Ruby.

Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, posant une main compatissante sur son genou.

— _**Ne t'en fais pas. Je prendrais soin de ta Playstation. **_

Mike rit légèrement. Être élevée par Sam et Lena avait donné à cette gamine un certain sens de l'humour, c'était certain. Enfin, c'était de l'humour n'est-ce pas ? Parce que Ruby avait l'air passablement sérieuse et désolé à la fois.

Sam débarqua en furie dans son salon, envoyant un regard noir au brun qui frissonna immédiatement. Houlala, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais cela avait l'air passablement grave pour qu'elle le regarde comme ça.

— _**Salut maman. Est-ce que tonton Mike a fait une bêtise ?**_ Demanda Ruby, curieuse.

— _**Bonjour Ruby, **_fit la châtain en se détendant pour parler à sa fille. _**Désolé de ne pas être revenue hier soir, j'ai eu un léger empêchement. Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser un moment s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de parler à ton parrain adoré,**_ ricana la femme d'affaires, alors que l'ancien footballeur déglutissait difficilement.

— _**Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui dise adieu ?**_

Sam eut un petit rire. Seigneur, elle était tellement fière de la répartie de sa fille. Sous l'absence de réelle réponse, Ruby haussa les épaules, puis se pencha vers Mike pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et elle se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre, laissant les deux adultes seuls, dans un silence de mort.

— _**Donc… Euh…. Tu-**_

— _**Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! **_Cria immédiatement Sam, coupant le brun dans sa phrase, qui s'était levé du canapé pour s'approcher de sa meilleure amie, malgré qu'elle avait l'air complètement sur les nerfs. _**Keira te balances qu'elle est prête à tenter quelque chose avec toi et toi comme un idiot tu te barres à l'autre bout du pays ?!**_

La châtain semblait complètement hystérique et en entendant ses paroles, le brun blêmit soudainement, détournant le regard alors qu'il déglutissait de nouveau difficilement.

— _**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Cette fille, t'en étais tombé amoureux dès que tu l'as rencontré, t'as gardé tes sentiments pour toi pendant plus de deux ans ! Tu lui as finalement avoué, elle t'as dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête et tu lui as dit que ce n'était pas important, que tu attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait ! Mon Dieu Mike, t'avais géré à fond à ce moment là d'accord ! Et le jour où elle te dit qu'elle est prête, tu te BARRES ?! Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez toi !**_

Un nouveau silence suivit cette explosion, surtout dû à l'incompréhension et la culpabilité. C'était ça. Sam se sentait incroyablement coupable, parce que quelque part, c'était à cause d'elle que Mike l'avait suivi. C'était à cause d'elle que Keira avait le coeur aussi brisé… À cette révélation toute colère quitta le corps de l'ancienne pompom girl. Ne restait plus que le goût amer de la culpabilité…

L'homme finit par s'écraser de nouveau dans le canapé, la tête basse, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et Sam ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur le sofa d'en face, laissant l'ambiance devenir encore plus pesante. Un bruit de reniflement attira soudainement le regard de l'associé de Lena et une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand elle avisa le regard brillant de Mike qui avait avant redressé la tête, fixant ses mains qu'il frottait fébrilement. Le mal-être était présent dans le regard de son meilleur ami et elle se trouvait stupide de n'avoir pensé qu'au coeur brisé de Keira. Parce qu'il était évident que cette décision avait aussi dû briser le coeur de Mike.

— _**La vérité ce que… Il n'y avait pas de bons choix…**_ lâcha enfin le brun avec un ton lointain et lent, son regard complètement perdu dans le vague. _**Il n'y avait pas de bons choix et… Si les choses s'étaient déroulées dans un ordre différent, peut-être que je ne serais pas là à t'en parler. J'en sais rien.**_

Il fit une pause, n'ayant pas le courage de vraiment continuer. Sam se déplaça alors, se plaçant à ses côtés et lui prenant une main pour la serrer avec encouragements.

— _**À peine une heure avant que Keira ne me dise qu'elle était prête à commencer quelque chose avec moi… J'étais passé à ton appartement pour voir comment vous alliez Lena et toi. J'ai vu Lena complètement anéantie. J'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque où Kara s'était fait shooter. C'était juste… je sais même pas comment le décrire en fait, c'était horrible. Elle perdait complètement pied. Mais… Tu étais là. Solide. Attentive. Compatissante et patiente. T'as été incroyable avec elle, mais je te connais Sam. À ce moment-là, tu es restée solide pour elle, mais je voyais très bien dans tes yeux, la douleur et la peur qui te prenaient aux tripes. Quand Lena c'était finalement endormie, je t'ai demandé comment tu allais et tu m'as annoncé que Lena partait pour Métropolis. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et j'ai compris sans même que tu me le dises, que tu comptais partir avec elle. Parce que tu le devais tout simplement. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de Lena sans Sam ou de Sam sans Lena, comme il n'y a pas de Keira sans Kara ou de Kara sans Keira. Alors… Je t'ai promis que je t'accompagnerais. Je l'ai fait, parce que je savais que tu serais anéantie aussi en partant, parce que tu laissais tes meilleures amies et ta petite amie derrière-toi. Tu te rends compte,**_ sourit tristement Mike. _**Tu avais une petite amie, toi tu t'étais casée. Ça prouvait bien comment t'étais mordue d'Alex hein,**_ son sourire s'effondra. _**T'avais des projets pour l'avenir. Un plan de carrière, que je savais que tu atteindrais haut la main. Et tu avais Ruby et tu as beau être une femme exceptionnelle, tu ne pouvais pas tout gérer en même temps. T'aurais craqué. Alors je t'ai promis de venir avec toi. Je te l'ai promis encore et encore pendant que je te serrais dans mes bras et que tu pleurais pour évacuer toute la pression que tu avais. Je ne pouvais pas te lâcher Sam et quand Keira m'a dit ça… Je….. Je me suis dit que… Elle savait choisir ses moments hein…**_ ricana-t-il sans joie, vite suivit par Sam qui resserra encore son emprise sur sa main. _**Je sais que je l'ai faite souffrir… Je l'ai vu dans son regard malgré qu'elle ait réussi à rester de marbre face à moi. Et voir cette lueur dans ses yeux, ça été plus difficile que de lui dire que je partais. J'ai essayé de rester en contact, mais…**_

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, sa gorge bien trop serrée par l'émotion. Ce que ce moment avait été douloureux. En fait, il l'était toujours… Un silence tomba de nouveau, enveloppant les deux amis dans une bulle de chagrin.

— _**Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu regrettes de nous avoir suivis ?**_ Lâcha difficilement Sam, quelques larmes coulants silencieusement sur ses joues.

— _**Absolument pas !**_ Dit-il énergiquement, surprenant légèrement sa voisine. _**Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai fait le bon choix,**_ reprit-il plus doucement en fixant Sam dans les yeux. _**Je ne peux pas le dire, parce que comme je l'ai dit, pour moi il n'y en avait pas. Mais je ne regrette absolument pas de vous avoir suivi. Évidemment, ça été très douloureux, mais regarde où on en est aujourd'hui ? On est très soudé Toi, Lena, Jack, Ruby et moi. On a des carrières dans lesquelles on est épanoui. Ruby est une fille géniale. Alors oui… notre famille n'est plus au complet, mais… j'ai passé trois ans de ma vie à côtoyer notre petit soleil, aka Kara et si elle m'a appris une chose… c'est qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, **_sourit-il finalement.

— _**Tu penses vraiment que ça peut s'arranger ?**_ Demanda Sam après un temps de flottement.

— _**Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, t'es déjà sur le coup non ? **_Rit-il légèrement.

— _**Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles,**_ fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la châtain, en se décalant du brun, croisant les bras.

— _**Bien-sûr,**_ sourit doucement Mike. _**J'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur.**_

— _**Laquelle ?**_ Répondit la femme d'affaires en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air sérieux de son voisin.

— _**Ne culpabilise pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout ça c'est juste… Une succession d'événements horribles où l'on a essayé chacun, de s'en sortir du mieux qu'on pouvait. **_

Sam le fixa quelques instants. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire cette faveur, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser traîner par sa culpabilité. Elle avait un objectif et elle comptait bien mettre tout en oeuvre pour le réaliser.

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, National City** **: **

— _**Bien,**_ lâcha Maggie, son visage fermé, alors qu'elle remettait son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean noir. _**Je pense que tu vas bien sagement nous accompagner au poste. **_

L'indic lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

— _**Et pour quelle raison Inspecteur ? Arrêtez-vous souvent des honnêtes citoyens sans raison ?**_

— _**Honnêtes hein ?**_ Ricana Maggie. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es mon indic. _**Donc je vais réitérer. Tu nous suis gentiment, ou il faut que je t'offre deux beaux bracelets ?**_

— _**Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus clean maintenant,**_ fit-il en levant les bras en l'air en signe d'innocence, avec un petit sourire en coin des lèvres, Keira plissant les yeux alors qu'elle fixait l'intérieur de la veste de l'homme. _**Je vais donc gentiment refuser vous deux proposi-**_

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir, que Supergirl glissa rapidement une main à l'intérieur de la veste de l'indic, sortant un sachet avec de la poudre blanche qui dépassait de la poche cachée.

— _**Ça ressemble à de la coke ça, non ?**_ Lança neutrement Keira, le sachet pincé entre ses deux doigts, alors qu'elle le suspendait en l'air pour le mettre en évidence.

Maggie eut un regard moqueur et victorieux, alors que l'homme avait la bouche entrouverte, le regard quelque peu étonné.

— _**Ceci n'est pas à moi, **_fit-il avec mauvaise foi.

— _**Bien sûr, **_se moqua Maggie en sortant ses menottes.

Immédiatement, l'homme se retourna en vitesse et détala dans la ruelle. La brune se mit donc à soupirer alors que Keira secouait la tête.

— _**Vas-y je te laisse, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de te défouler Supergirl, **_s'amusa l'Hispanique.

La blonde roula des yeux et se mit à sprinter en direction du fuyard, laissant Maggie derrière elle qui croisait les bras, regardant la course-poursuite avec un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que le brun ne parviendrait pas à sortir de la ruelle avant de se faire attraper.

L'homme regarda un instant en arrière, ralentissant légèrement à cause de ce geste et celui-ci eut à peine le temps de voir la flic, qu'il se retrouvait brutalement plaqué au sol. Son souffle fut momentanément coupé et il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits, que la Danvers lui passait déjà les menottes.

— _**Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Mais quel rustre !**_ Se plaignit le fuyard, alors que Keira le maintenait au sol, serrant les bracelets en métal froid autour de ses poignets.

Tout de suite, la blonde resserra encore plus les liens avec un petit rictus, alors que l'homme se plaignait de nouveau, puis il se mit à rire.

— _**Tu sais, j'avais un autre scénario en tête qui impliquait toi et des menottes,**_ s'amusa-t-il alors qu'elle le relevait. _**Aïe, aïe ! Ok c'est bon j'arrête !**_ Gémit-il tandis que Supergirl avait encore une fois resserré les menottes.

— _**Monsieur l'indic, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour possession de stupéfiants et refus d'obtempérer. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera commis d'office,**_ déclara Keira, en forçant l'homme à la suivre pour rejoindre Maggie qui se moquait allègrement. _**Quelque chose à ajouter ?**_

— _**On se boit un verre dès ma sortie ? **_Plaisanta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse la blonde plaqua brusquement le corps du brun contre leur voiture, pour fouiller ses poches et en sortir un portable, pendant qu'il gémissait exagérément de douleur. Maggie de son côté ouvrit la porte, savourant silencieusement le spectacle.

— _**Mes excuses. Quel rustre je fais,**_ se moqua Supergirl avant d'obliger le fuyard à rentrer dans le véhicule banalisé.

L'homme ricana et n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Keira claquait la porte.

— _**Bien. Allons-y,**_ fit Maggie en se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur alors que Keira faisait le tour. _**Au fait, beau placage. Sur le terrain, ça serait une faute, mais en vrai, c'est tellement bon,**_ rit la brune avant de s'enfoncer dans la voiture.

La Danvers secoua la tête, chassant un léger sourire amusé et entra elle aussi à la suite de sa collègue.

— _**Au fait. Moi c'est Scott Hunter et toi belle blonde ?**_ Sourit l'homme avec un regard charmeur, avançant sa tête entre les deux sièges de devant.

— _**Une personne que tu devrais éviter de faire chier**_, lança Maggie avec un rictus, alors qu'elle enfilait une paire de lunettes de soleil et qu'elle mettait le contact.

La flic fronça les sourcils pendant que Scott se laissait tomber en arrière et ricanait de la réponse de Maggie avant de se taire.

— _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ Demanda Keira en avisant l'air étrange sur le visage de sa voisine.

— _**La voiture ne démarre pas,**_ signala l'agent Sawyer.

La brune avait beau tourner les clés, rien ne se passait. Keira fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi encore cette merde ?

— _**Ouvre le capot**_, lâcha la Danvers en sortant du véhicule.

Maggie activa le bouton qui soulevait le capot, ouvrant la porte de son côté pour pouvoir communiquer avec Supergirl alors que celle-ci soulevait le couvercle en métal. Immédiatement, ses sourcils se froncèrent sévèrement. Non mais c'était quoi cette blague…

— _**Alors ? **_Demanda Maggie, toujours assise sur le siège passager, pendant que l'indic regardait et écoutait, intrigué.

— _**On n'a plus de batterie,**_ lâcha durement Keira, mettant ses mains sur les hanches et secouant la tête.

— _**Comment ça, on n'a plus de batterie,**_ fit la brune, incrédule, en se levant et se postant à côté de sa collègue avant d'écarquiller les yeux. _**On n'a plus batterie… **_

Comment était-ce même possible ? Il était dans une rue blindée, elles avaient été à peine à quelques mètres de là et pourtant, quelqu'un avait réussi à leur voler leur batterie juste sous leur nez ? C'était une blague !

— _**Bon… J'appelle une voiture pour transporter ce crétin au poste,**_ lança Maggie, soudainement sur les nerfs. _**Va voir ce magasin là-bas, il a une caméra qui pointe par ici, **_signala-t-elle. _**Oh euh… tu me donnes ton téléphone s'il te plait ?**_

Keira lui fila sans rien ajouter et traversa la rue, entrant dans la petite épicerie de quartier. Elle salua la caissière, montrant son badge et lui parla des caméras de surveillance. La jeune femme appela son patron, qui vint rencontrer Keira et il l'emmena à l'écran qui contrôlait les caméras, obtempérant sans poser de question. Elle fixa l'écran, faisant défiler la vidéo à la période où elles étaient occupées avec l'indic et elle fronça les sourcils en avisant un homme ouvrir la portière, activé le bouton d'ouverture du capot puis aller saisir la batterie comme si tout été normal.

— _**Vous connaissez cet homme ? **_Demanda à tout hasard Keira.

Un peu de chance ferait du bien pour une fois.

— _**Bien sûr. C'est Andy. Il habite dans l'immeuble juste en face. Pourquoi ? A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est un bon garçon vous savez. Serviable et tout, on en fait plus des comme ça. Pas dans ce quartier en tout cas,**_ lança le propriétaire de l'épicerie.

— _**Hum. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Je vais vous laisser travailler tranquillement, **_termina Supergirl en saluant l'homme sans répondre à sa question.

Elle sortit alors de nouveau du magasin, apercevant Maggie qui échangeait rapidement avec le policier qui était venu prendre en charge Scott Hunter, le brun lui envoyant un petit sourire charmeur depuis la vitre arrière de la nouvelle voiture. La blonde roula des yeux et s'avança vers sa collègue. Il était temps de demander à ce fameux Andy pourquoi il avait enlevé la batterie de leur voiture…

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Immeuble Kara, National City** **: **

Kara soupira en entrant dans le hall de son immeuble alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Cela faisait plus de 30 heures qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'installer tranquillement et dormir et la fatigue se faisait vraiment ressentir. Pour peu, elle espérait qu'elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle n'aurait qu'à poser sa tête sur son oreiller pour s'endormir et qu'elle ne ferait pas comme toujours, c'est à dire penser pendant un temps inconsidérable avant de dormir quelques misérables heures.

— _**Hé, t'es toujours avec moi ?**_ Lança la voix de Kate à travers son téléphone qui était près de son oreille, tandis que Kara se vautrait contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

— _**Oui, oui, désolé. Je suis juste fatiguée,**_ souffla la blonde, avant de tenter de se redresser un peu, sans grande réussite.

Elle était véritablement KO. Ses pensées s'égarèrent pendant quelques secondes et lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur son étage, elle reprit la parole, trainant son corps épuisé en direction de la porte tout au fond, qui menait dans son appartement, qu'elle n'avait même pas fermé en partant en sachant qu'il y avait eu Lena à l'intérieur.

— _**Demain je pars pour Métropolis pour une semaine. Je vais rendre visite à Clark et Lois et j'ai pas mal de chose à faire là-bas. Tu crois qu'on se croisera ?**_ Demanda la Danvers.

— _**Évidemment. Gotham n'est qu'à une heure de route de Metropolis. En fait c'est parfait, on pourra retourner sur National City ensemble comme ça**_.

Kara entra dans son appartement sans faire attention à son environnement, calant son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille pendant qu'elle enlevait sa veste et se tournait vers la porte pour l'accrocher au porte manteau derrière.

— _**Tu redescends sur National City ?**_ S'étonna Kara. _**Je pensais que tu m'avais dit que tu avais pas mal de chose à gérer là-bas ? Et que tu ne pourrais pas revenir avant mi-mars. **_

— _**Oui et je remonterais rapidement sur Gotham, mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser passer le 1er mars sans moi non ?**_ Ricana Kate à l'autre bout du fil, après avoir marmonné quelque chose à une personne.

La blonde sourit doucement, alors qu'elle remontait ses lunettes sur son nez.

— _**Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Kate. C'est beaucoup de déplacement pour pas grand chose. **_

— _**C'est ton anniversaire Kara. Je m'en fiche du nombre de kilomètres. Y'a pas moyen que je te laisse le fêter sans moi. **_

— _**Oh tu sais, c'est vraiment pas- **_

La journaliste se stoppa dans sa phrase, sa bouche entrouverte, alors qu'elle faisait enfin attention à son environnement maintenant qu'elle s'était détournée de la porte. Là, assise dans son canapé, se tenait Lena, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, alors qu'elle avait la tête plongée dans une pile de dossier qui n'avait rien à faire dans son appartement. La brune était installée comme si tout était normal, travaillant tranquillement, laissant Kara terminer sa conversation téléphonique.

Le coeur de la blonde se mit à palpiter frénétiquement, alors que pendant un cours instant, elle se retrouvait propulsé plusieurs années en arrière…

****FLASHBACK****

**Appartement Danvers/Luthor, Midvale - 8 ans plus tôt -** **: **

— _**Bien sur Madame Davis. Non, ne vous en faites pas, je comprends parfaitement, inutile de vous excuser. Oui. Oui. Très bien, décalons cela pour demain soir alors. Parfait. Bonne soirée à vous aussi,**_ _salua affectueusement Kara, alors qu'elle refermait la porte de son appartement derrière elle et qu'elle mettait fin à l'appel._

_Elle déposa son sac, son manteau et ses chaussures dans le placard coulissant du hall d'entrée et étira ses muscles douloureux après sa séance de danse un peu trop intensive et elle s'avança dans le salon, s'arrêtant soudainement en apercevant Lena. La brune était assise en tailleur sur leur canapé, simplement habillé d'un des grands tee-shirt de foot de Supergirl, que Kara piquait tout le temps et d'un boxer. Elle était extrêmement concentrée sur une feuille de cours qu'elle tenait dans sa main, l'autre venant glisser une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. _

_La blonde appuya son épaule et sa tête contre le mur, croisant les bras alors qu'elle fixait la femme devant elle pendant un instant, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres. La Luthor n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée, sans doute bien trop plongée dans ses devoirs de fac. _

_Kara avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment une femme comme Lena, pouvait rester auprès d'une personne comme elle, mais honnêtement, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Son doigt joua instinctivement avec la bague en plastique installée sur son annulaire et elle sourit encore plus, en voyant Lena froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Son exercice était semble-t-il bien difficile pour pouvoir donner du fil à retordre au génie qu'était sa petite amie. _

_Doucement, la Danvers se décolla enfin du mur et se déplaça silencieuse à l'arrière du canapé, avant d'enrouler affectueusement ses bras autour du cou de Lena et de l'obliger gentiment à s'enfoncer correctement dans le canapé, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le dossier moelleux. La première réaction de la milliardaire fut de sursauter de surprise et de se tendre, avant de finalement se détendre complètement, alors que Kara se baissait pour plonger son visage dans son cou et lui déposer un chaste baisé. _

_Lena sourit, son devoir complètement oublié, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur les bras de Kara qui enlaçait amoureusement son cou et qu'elle pouvait sentir la blonde sourire. _

— _**Hey, **__souffla la Danvers à son oreille, lui envoyant une tonne de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _

— _**Hey,**_ _murmura à son tour Lena, son sourire s'agrandissant. _

_Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfinissable, sans rien faire d'autre que d'écouter la respiration de l'autre et profiter de leur proximité. _

— _**Tu rentres tard, **__parla de nouveau Lena après plusieurs minutes de silence tranquille et apaisant._

_Kara déposa encore un baiser dans le cou de sa petite amie, avant de l'obliger délicatement à tourner son visage vers elle et de connecter leurs lèvres. Le baiser était lent, tranquille, mais passionné et finalement, la blonde le rompit avant d'envoyer un sourire resplendissant à la future femme d'affaires. _

— _**Madame Davis n'a pas pu venir à son cours particulier. Alors je me suis incrustée dans le cours de danse de Sam, **__expliqua la blonde à lunettes, avant de finalement contourner le canapé et de s'allonger dedans, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Lena, qui passa immédiatement ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés. _

_Kara ferma les yeux, savourant le toucher réconfortant de la brune et souriant doucement alors que cela détendait étrangement son corps meurtri. _

— _**Comment était la danse ?**_ _Demanda Lena. __**Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ?**_ _Reprit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, passant ses doigts inoccupés sur la chemise de sa petite amie, à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir une cicatrice au niveau de sa poitrine._

_Kara soupira, les yeux toujours fermés._

— _**Ça va, c'est juste… J'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus me donner autant qu'avant. C'est assez désagréable comme sensation. Mais bon… Je sais que ça aurait pu être pire. Dieu merci tous mes organes sont inversés par rapport à la normale, sinon je ne serais pas là pour profiter de ce si beau regard, **__sourit Kara en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux et tombant sur les yeux verts de Lena qui la fixait intensément. _

— _**Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de ça aussi, **__lâcha dans un murmure presque douloureux la milliardaire. _

— _**Hé, tout va bien ok ?**_ _Fit Kara d'une voix tendre, en tendant la main vers la joue de la brune. _

_Lena hésita un moment, se sentant toujours coupable malgré l'instance de Kara sur le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas à se sentir responsable de sa blessure. La Danvers se redressa alors, pour s'installer à califourchon sur les jambes de l'héritière de LuthorCorp, ce qui ramena immédiatement l'esprit de Lena au moment présent. _

_La blonde glissa ses bras autour du cou de sa petite amie, nouant ses doigts à l'arrière de sa nuque, puis elle posa son front sur celui de Lena, après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement. _

— _**Tu sais, je suis complètement vidée de cette séance de danse, décidément plus intense que donner des cours particulier à Madame Davis pour qu'elle passe son bac à 55 ans. Cela dit…**_ _Kara sourit. __**Je suis sûre que je peux trouver encore assez d'énergie pour faire certaines choses fortes agréables avec toi et dévorer un buffet à volonté dans le restaurant chinois qui vient d'ouvrir au coin de la rue. **_

— _**Des choses fortes agréables ? **__Sourit doucement Lena, leur front toujours connectés, les laissant dans une bulle d'intimité. __**Tu as quelques exemples ?**_

_Le sourire de la Danvers s'agrandit et elle glissa doucement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Lena, puis sur sa gorge, déposant des baisers tout le long de sa descente. _

— _**Hum…. Cela implique que j'enlève rapidement ce haut que tu portes, qui sent encore un peu trop le parfum de ma soeur pour ce que j'ai en tête,**_ _lança Kara avec une grimace dégoûtée, avant d'enlever le tee-shirt de foot que portait Lena et de le balancer quelque part dans la pièce. __**Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! **__Sourit-elle, satisfaite. _

— _**Bien, j'imagine que je peux prendre une pause dans mon exercice de science, s'amusa Lena, **__alors que Kara replongeait sa tête dans son cou. _

— _**S'il n'y a que ça, je peux te faire réviser ton anatomie si tu veux vraiment continuer de bosser. **_

_La Luthor rit, puis finalement, elle bascula Kara sur le côté, l'allongeant sur le canapé et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, devenant celle qui chevauchait sa petite amie. _

— _**Très bien. Révisons l'anatomie humaine. Cela dit, je pense que tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtement pour ça,**_ _lâcha la milliardaire avec un sourire charmeur. _

— _**Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça,**_ _sourit Kara tandis que le rouge lui montait de plus en plus aux joues, son corps s'embrassant complètement._

_Lena se pencha alors lentement sur le corps de la blonde sous elle, laissant son visage flotter tout près de celui de sa petite amie, alors que ses doigts travaillaient déjà à enlever les boutons de la chemise de Kara. _

— _**Hummm…**_ _J'espère que tu as encore pas mal d'énergie dans ta réserve, murmura sensuellement Lena à l'oreille de la Danvers, la faisant atrocement frissonner. Parce que j'ai soudainement très, très faim. _

****FIN DU FLASHBACK****

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Appartement Kara, National City** **: **

— _**Kara, t'es toujours là ?**_ Lança soudainement la voix de Kate au téléphone, faisant sortir Kara de ses pensées.

— _**Euh… Je- Je te rappelle.**_

Et avant même que la Kane ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la blonde à lunettes raccrocha, son regard toujours fermement fixé sur la brune qui n'avait toujours pas tourné son attention vers elle, toujours concentrée dans ses papiers.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le cerveau de Kara était complètement déconnecté, puis elle se ressaisit finalement, ouvrant enfin la bouche pour parler à la milliardaire installée dans son salon.

— _**Euh… Le- Lena… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? **_Lâcha nerveusement la blonde, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— _**Il me semble avoir dit que je ne partirais pas d'ici sans avoir des réponses, **_répondit simplement Lena, sans même lever le regard de son travail. _**Alors j'ai demandé à mon assistante de m'apporter de quoi m'occuper. **_

— _**Mais… Et Jack ? Que penserait-il s'il savait que tu t'invitais dans l'appart de ton ex ?**_ Lança Kara, incrédule.

La Luthor se tendit légèrement à la mention de son meilleur ami, mais elle reprit vite contenance.

— _**Jack et moi… Faisons comme qui dirait, une espèce de Break. **_

Les sourcils de Kara se haussèrent immédiatement, son coeur se stoppant soudainement dans sa poitrine, alors que toute la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, s'envolait soudainement. Ils faisaient… un Break ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils étaient censés se marier prochainement, tous les journaux people en parlaient.

— _**Je… Je ne comprends pas, **_murmura la Danvers, véritablement perdue tant la situation était étrange et presque surréaliste.

Lena soupira, puis s'arrêta enfin de travailler, se levant pour faire face à Kara. Son coeur s'arrêta de nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lena avec des lunettes et son esprit était comme déconnecté. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait lui aller aussi bien ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours ressentir autant de choses à son égard ? Cela ne l'aidait certainement pas à se concentrer et à la faire tenir ses objectifs.

— _**C'est donnant-donnant Kara,**_ lâcha Lena en enlevant finalement ses lunettes et les posant sur la table basse avec ses dossiers. _**Tu veux des réponses ? Je veux d'abord les miennes. **_

Son ton était neutre, mais assuré, laissant comprendre à Kara qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt. La nervosité grimpait de plus en plus dans le corps de la blonde, la laissant profondément tendu et ramenant sa fatigue d'un seul coup, lui laissant presque des vertiges tant s'était brutal.

— _**Lena, j'ai déjà dit que-**_

— _**Tu ne t'en tireras pas avec des excuses ou des explications boiteuses Kara,**_ reprit plus durement la PDG en croisant les bras. _**J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as agis ainsi,**_ gronda-t-elle dangereusement en se rapprochant. _**Je te le promets Kara, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux.**_

Lena fit encore un pas, son corps se retrouvant presque collé à celui de la blonde maintenant, qui avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer tant leur proximité mettait les nerfs de Kara à rude épreuve. Leur regard se croisa pendant quelques instants, la blonde pouvant décerner la détermination et la souffrance dans le regard vert de Lena. Puis, ses yeux bleus descendirent lentement, fixant maintenant les lèvres de la milliardaire, qui n'avait jamais été aussi près d'elle depuis plus de 7 ans maintenant.

Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Tellement que ça lui en était presque douloureux. Lena remarqua où était porté l'attention de Kara et cette découverte la fit lentement déglutir, alors que son assurance dégringolait presque totalement. Pourquoi c'était-elle autant avancée, c'était une grave erreur ! Cependant, son corps ne l'écoutait plus et elle ne parvint pas à faire un pas en arrière, son regard trop concentré sur les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis qui fixait ses lèvres avec une intensité étouffante.

Le coeur de Lena s'emballa soudainement alors qu'elle voyait la Danvers rapprocher lentement son visage comme si elle était dans une espèce de transe. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, son souffle devenant saccadé et se mêlant soudainement à celui de la journaliste, faisant battre son palpitant encore plus fort. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti de telles sensations, jamais Jack ne lui avait provoqué pareil état et jamais il ne le ferait. Une seule personne était capable de le faire. Kara. Et alors, pendant un court instant, elle se demanda ce que ça ferait d'embrasser de nouveau la blonde. Est-ce que cela lui procurait les mêmes sensations incroyables qu'à l'époque ? Ou bien peut-être que cela serait nettement moins sensationnel ? Cependant, elle penchait plus pour une autre solution. Celle qui lui disait que ça serait encore mieux qu'à l'époque, parce que cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'elle n'avait pu embrasser de nouveau Kara et à ce moment-là, elle avait tellement envie de le faire... Alors, s'en même s'en rendre compte, elle s'avança elle aussi, complètement hypnotisé par le moment et-

— _**KARA LINDA ZOR-EL DANVERS !**_ Cria soudainement Sam, entrant dans l'appartement de la reporter comme si c'était le sien, faisant immédiatement sursauter les deux femmes au milieu du salon, qui reculèrent chacune d'un pas pour s'éloigner, leur esprit se connectant de nouveau.

Sam s'immobilisa à l'entrée, sa main encore sur la poignée de la porte alors qu'elle fixait les deux femmes étrangement, ne s'attendant certainement pas à croiser Lena ici et surtout pas aussi proche de Kara… Elles étaient peut-être éloignées l'une de l'autre, mais la châtain avait très bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas il y a quelques secondes.

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce, Lena se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, sa mâchoire serrée fortement alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Kara de son côté, avant la tête baissée, regardant ses pieds sans les voir, portant une main à ses lèvres, alors que celles de Lena les avaient frôlés quelques instants plus tôt et enfin, Sam regardait tour à tour les deux femmes, oubliant momentanément son envie de gronder Kara pour son comportement envers Keira.

Soudainement, la Danvers serra fortement les yeux, puis la mâchoire, alors que des larmes désespérées voulaient s'échapper, sa tête toujours basse empêchant quiconque de voir son tourment intérieur. Elle était tellement épuisée et sur les nerfs et le presque baiser qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Lena ne faisait qu'ajouter à son stress puissant et permanent. Quand tout cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Pourrait-elle un jour de nouveau vivre en toute insouciance ? Pourrait-elle un jour embrasser Lena comme elle le faisait autrefois ? Pourrait-elle un jour être de nouveau aussi proche de ses soeurs qu'elle l'avait l'été ? Allait-elle un jour pouvoir fonder sa propre famille ? Honnêtement, plus le temps passait, plus elle en doutait fortement et cela lui brisait encore plus le coeur si c'était possible.

Elle secoua alors la tête, sa main serrée en poing se posant sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'échapper un sanglot. Cependant, elle échoua et l'un deux passa la barrière de ses lèvres attirant immédiatement le regard des deux femmes dans sa direction, qui froncèrent les sourcils de manière synchronisée.

— _**Kara…**_ lâcha douloureusement Sam, son coeur se serrant devant Kara qui semblait complètement dévasté et dont on avait l'impression qu'elle portait le monde sur ses épaules tant elles étaient affaissées.

Lena ne supportait pas plus cette vision que sa meilleure amie, au contraire même, elle était complètement déchirée intérieurement, son regard braqué sur son ex, ne pouvant détourner le regard, malgré le fait que de la voir si anéantie lui broyait le coeur.

— _**Je- Je…. Je suis désolé…. Je peux pas….. Pas- pas maintenant….**_ murmura la blonde entre deux respirations saccadées

Et avant même que Lena et Sam ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la reporter s'échappa par la porte d'entrée une nouvelle fois, le regard obstinément braqué que vers le bas, passant devant la brune et la châtain sans leur accorder plus d'attention. Elle était à bout…

* * *

**Qui a une subite envie d'étrangler Sam lève la main ✋**


	9. Chapitre IX

**Hey ! Désolé, un peu de retard dans ce chapitre, mais je galère de plus en plus à les écrire, c'est assez frustrant et embêtant 😩**

**Cela dit, le voilà quand même !**

**[Pas de Kara dans ce chapitre, cela dit, elle est quand même un peu le sujet principal]**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à L'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J :**

_Presque personne n'a voulu tuer Sam xD (tout le monde l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça xD) En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Si elles s'étaient embrassées maintenant, cela n'aurait causé que plus de problème sans doute._

_Évidemment qu'ils ont parlé des jumelles, ils sont vraiment très attachés à elles en particulier Keira pour ce qui est de Sam et Mike. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les flashbacks ont un petit côté cruel._

_Oui ça traîne, mais pour les flics, mais promis, ça va avancer !_

_Pour le Sam/Alex je te laisse découvrir _😏_ no spoil ! _

_Évidemment que tu en veux à Mike, Keira c'est comme une partie de Kara et Kara est sacré pour toi xD De mon côté, personnellement, je n'en veux à personne, ils ont tous dû faire des choix difficiles et tout le monde fait des erreurs, c'est humain et mes personnages ne dérogent pas à la règles, c'est ce qui les rends plus intéressant et réaliste à mon sens :p_

_Oui, Sam part un peu en croisade xD_

_Lena et têtue et comme elle la dit... Sam à déteint sur elle xD en effet, les scènes comme le flashbacks ne risque pas de se produirent de sitôt dans le présent._

_Pour des réponses sur Kara... va falloir encore attendre malheureusement, mais vous allez bientôt avoir des réponses._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Agence du FBI, National City** **: **

Keira s'avança en direction de sa soeur qui travaillait dans un des labos de l'agence. Son pas était raide, sa mâchoire crispée de nervosité et d'irritation croissante. Serait-ce mal vu de chopper au hasard l'une des personnes qui passaient près d'elle pour la tabasser juste pour se défouler sur quelque chose ? Oui, probablement, en particulier dans une agence du FBI. Soupirant de frustration, la blonde ouvrit la porte qui la menait à Alex et elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret près de son aînée, soupirant profondément alors que l'agente du gouvernement était penchée devant un microscope.

— _**Tu sais, si tu continues à venir ici, J'onn va finir par te demander de rejoindre l'équipe, **_lança Alex sans se détourner de son travail.

— _**Il me l'a déjà demandé,**_ signala Keira d'une voix las. _**Sept fois…**_

La plus âgée des Danvers ricana, avant de terminer ce qu'elle faisait et finissant par s'assoir sur un autre tabouret au côté de sa soeur qui avait visiblement besoin de parler. Alex connaissait Keira par coeur cependant et Supergirl n'allait certainement pas se mettre à parler de son propre chef.

— _**Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**_ Lança alors la femme aux cheveux coupé en carré, enlevant ses gants de labo.

— _**Ne puis-je pas simplement aller voir ma soeur ?**_ Ricana la blonde, tournant son tabouret de façon à laisser son dos s'appuyer sur le bord du bureau qui se trouvait juste à côté.

— _**On n'était censé se voir ce soir, alors non, je ne te crois absolument pas. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, ça nous fera gagner du temps à toi comme à moi. **_

L'ancienne footballeuse s'enferma dans le silence pendant un moment et Alex lui donna tout le temps nécessaire pour mettre en ordre ses pensées. Telle qu'elle là connaissait, Keira en avait sans doute plein la tête et elle devait commencer à saturer si elle en ressentait le besoin de venir lui en parler.

— _**Mon enquête actuelle est en train de me prendre la tête et je peux te jurer que si j'attrape cette pétasse, je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir rencontré, **_grogna finalement la blonde, se contentant pour le moment de ses problèmes de boulot plutôt que ceux plus personnels.

— _**Tu veux dire celle qui t'as battue à la course et qui t'as défoncé à coup de planche ? **_Taquina son aînée.

Immédiatement, Keira lui lança un regard noir, qui loin d'impressionner sa soeur, la fit rire assez fortement.

— _**Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue. Oublie, **_s'irrita la blonde en se levant.

— _**Ok, ok, je suis désolé. Je me tais et j'écoute, vas-y,**_ reprit sérieusement Alex, en obligeant gentiment sa soeur à se rassoir, lui lança un sourire d'excuse.

Un silence s'installa entre elles encore une fois, alors Keira se mit de nouveau à réfléchir, en fixant ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement.

— _**Je ne devrais même pas te parler de mes enquêtes…**_

— _**Keira, tu me parles de tes enquêtes depuis que des devenus détectives et je te parle des miennes depuis que je suis entrée au FBI. Certes, ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir. En plus de ça, combien de fois tu m'as aidé à résoudre une enquête ou l'inverse ? Je travaille pour le FBI, tu travailles pour la police. J'ai une équipe, tu as un partenaire, mais toi et moi étions une équipe bien avant tout ça et on le restera bien après. Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et vide ton sac. **_

Supergirl tourna enfin son attention en direction de sa voisine, la fixant intensément, puis finalement, elle eut un petit sourire. Infime, mais sincère et Alex lui rendit immédiatement, comprenant silencieusement le remerciement immense que lui disait sa soeur à travers son regard.

— _**Maggie nous a emmenés vers l'un de ses indics plus tôt. Il devait avoir des renseignements à nous fournir sur l'homicide qu'on tente de résoudre. Seulement, quand on lui a parlé, il nous a balancé que des cracks et quand Maggie a voulu lui rafraîchir la mémoire avec l'enregistrement qu'elle avait sur son téléphone, celui-ci a été piraté juste sous notre nez. Je l'ai donné à Winn juste avant de passer ici. On a donc voulu emmener l'indic au poste, mais… on nous avait volé notre batterie de voiture.**_

— _**Attends… quoi ?**_

— _**Oui, oui, t'as bien entendu. On était juste à côté et on a rien vu. On a donc appelé une autre voiture pour emmener notre gars au poste et en même temps on a pu découvrir qui avait pris notre batterie grâce à une caméra de surveillance. Le voleur était encore là, alors avec Maggie on l'a interrogé vite fait. Ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'une jolie brune avec un fort accent des pays de l'Est lui à fait les yeux doux, en lui disant qu'elle devait changer la batterie de sa voiture mais qu'elle n'y connaissait absolument rien. Évidemment sa voiture était en fait NOTRE voiture. On a regardé sur toutes les caméras de surveillances de la rue ou l'on était et les seules fois où l'on n'a vue notre suspecte, on n'a jamais eu un angle convenable pour voir son visage ou un quelconque indice. Comme si elle savait déjà où étaient toutes les caméras. Plusieurs gars revisionner les vidéo pour voir si quelques choses nous a échappé, mais… j'ai pas grand espoir qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est pas tout. L'indic qu'on n'a voulu transférer au poste. Eh bien il n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'au commissariat. Il s'est juste volatilisé et on a aucune nouvelle du flic qui l'a emmené.**_

— _**Merde… cette enquête commence sérieusement à devenir louche,**_ lâcha Alex. _**Peut-être que je devrais en parler à J'onn. **_

— _**Quoi ? Même pas en rêve ! Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est piquer notre enquête et il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça ! Cette connasse je vais lui mettre la main dessus et elle fera moins sa fière quand je l'aurais.**_

Alex hésita quelques instants, mais n'ajouta rien là-dessus. Elle allait laisser encore un peu de temps à Keira et de toute manière, si les choses se corsaient vraiment trop dans cette enquête, le FBI interviendrait sans même qu'elle n'en parle.

— _**Donc… vous allez faire quoi pour le moment ?**_

— _**Comme je l'ai déjà, certains gars se penche sur les vidéosurveillances pour essayer d'identifier notre suspecte principale. Maggie essaye de se renseigner sur le flic qui devait transporter son indic jusqu'au commissariat et on essaye d'obtenir un portrait robot de la brune avec l'homme qui à enlever la batterie de notre voiture.**_

— _**Et toi ? Tu t'occupes de quoi ?**_

— _**Me "détendre",**_ pesta Keira en mimant des guillemets.

— _**Te détendre ? **_Lâcha Alex, septique.

— _**Oui… le commissaire me trouve un peu trop tendu en ce moment. Il m'a donné ma journée et si demain je suis dans le même état, il me donne une semaine. Que je le veuille ou non, enquête ou pas enquête…**_

— _**Cet homme ne tient pas à la vie hein ?**_ Rit l'agente du FBI.

— _**Certainement pas,**_ grogna Supergirl dans sa barbe, faisant sourire Alex.

Un autre silence. Plus pesant cette fois. Alex se doutait que le reste des confidences de Keira n'étaient plus en rapport avec son boulot et cela allait sans doute être plus difficile pour Alex de réussir à faire vraiment parler sa soeur.

— _**Dis-moi Alex,**_ commença finalement la blonde.

— _**Oui ?**_

— _**Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose Ca-**_

Supergirl n'eut pas le temps de terminer, que le téléphone de la plus âgée se mit à sonner. Alex s'excusa auprès de sa soeur et répondit par pur automatisme, sans même faire attention qui appelait.

— _**Danvers j'écoute.**_

— _**Hum… J'aime cette voix sexy et autoritaire, **_lança une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

La Danvers roula des yeux, mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire de s'étirer sur son visage.

— _**Sam…**_

— _**Ne fait pas ta blasée Lexy, je sais que tu adores quand je t'appelle à l'improviste,**_ se vanta la châtain.

— _**Si tu le dis. As-tu donc une raison pour m'appeler à 21h ? Ou voulais-tu simplement entendre ma voix sexy et autoritaire ?**_ Ricana l'agente du FBI, alors que Keira haussait un sourcil.

— _**Bien que la deuxième raison aurait était une raison tout à fait correcte pour t'appeler, il se trouve que j'ai aussi une autre raison de le faire. **_

— _**Bien et qu'en est-il ?**_

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement et Alex se redressa soudainement, plus alerte et plus sérieuse, sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

— _**Sam ?**_ Lança la Danvers avec inquiétude, Keira fronçant immédiatement les sourcils, même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation téléphonique de sa soeur.

— _**Est-ce que Kara est avec toi ? Ou as-tu de ses nouvelles plus tôt ?**_

— _**Kara ?**_

Juste à ce nom, Keira tourna toute son attention vers sa voisine, ses sens en alerte.

— _**Non, il y a juste Keira avec moi et je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Kara. Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

— _**Je suis dans son appart là… avec Lena et… Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste passer ? Avec Keira de préférence. Je sais qu'elle ne veut probablement pas nous parler, mais je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin de le faire toutes les quatre. **_

Il y eut un silence et Alex pouvait remarquer toutes les questions dans les yeux de sa soeur et la tension dans son corps.

— _**Ok. On arrive. **_

Sam soupira de soulagement et après quelques paroles de plus, Alex raccrocha, son regard fixant sa voisine avec intensité.

— _**Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kara ?**_ Lâcha nerveusement Keira, la panique étant clair dans son regard bleu.

— _**Je ne sais pas,**_ fit Alex neutrement, sa réponse n'aidant clairement pas à descendre la tension dans le corps de sa soeur. _**Mais lève-toi, il faut qu'on aille faire quelque chose. **_

— _**Quoi ?**_ Reprit Supergirl en suivant sa soeur précipitamment.

— _**Faire ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis sept ans. **_

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Appartement Kara National City** **: **

Sam raccrocha alors qu'Alex mettait fin à l'appel, son regard brun restant fixé sur son téléphone pendant quelques secondes. Elle était debout au milieu du salon de Kara, dos à Lena qui était retournée s'asseoir sur le canapé, la tête perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait appelé Alex dès qu'elle s'était remise de la disparition de la blonde et maintenant, l'appartement était plongé dans un silence tendu.

— _**Tu l'aimes encore, **_lâcha finalement Lena, le regard fixé droit devant elle.

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question et Sam se retourna pour regard sa meilleure amie avec qui elle n'avait pas reparlé depuis leur dispute.

— _**De quoi tu parles ?**_ Demanda la châtain, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la brune.

La milliardaire ne répondit pas immédiatement, frustrant passablement son associé qui n'avait jamais été la personne la plus patiente de leur petite famille. Finalement, Lena finit par se lever et s'approcher de la châtain, d'un pas qui pourrait sans doute être qualifié de timide, ce qui était clairement inhabituel pour la Luthor qui semblait toujours au sommet de l'assurance.

— _**Tu aimes toujours Alex. **_

Sam haussa les sourcils, avant de se mettre à rire.

— _**Allons Lena, tu me connais, je n'ai jamais été du genre très sentimental. J'ai été très attaché à elle, mais c'était il y a plus de 7 ans maintenant. Je suis passé à autre chose et ce depuis bien longtemps. **_

Lena croisa les bras, regardant sa meilleure amie avec intensité puis elle reprit.

— _**Je suis désolé,**_ fit-elle avec un ton douloureusement sincère, alors que ses yeux pétillaient soudainement.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

— _**Pourquoi tu t'excuses au juste ?**_

— _**Pour tout. Pour la façon dont je me suis comportée comme une garce avec toi hier et pour t'avoir obligé à faire des sacrifices énormes dans ta vie, alors que tu n'avais rien demandé. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu as toujours, toujours veillé sur moi. Tu m'as jamais lâché. Tu m'as faite rire. Tu m'as faite pleurer. Tu m'as ridiculisé un nombre incroyable de fois. Mon Dieu j'ai eu envie de te tuer un nombre incroyable de fois, mais surtout, tu m'as soutenu du début à la fin, quoi qu'il arrive. T'as été incroyable avec moi, à la minute où l'on s'est rencontrées et tu l'es restée tout du long. Ça fait 11 ans qu'on se connaît maintenant. 11 ans que t'es à mes côtés à toujours prendre soin de moi et t'as raison… Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on est bien plus que des amies toi et moi et je suis vraiment désolé de m'en rendre compte, uniquement quand tu me balances mes quatre vérités en face. **_

Les yeux de Lena devenaient de plus en plus brillants au fur et à mesure de son discours et Sam n'était pas dans un meilleur état, la châtain déglutissant difficilement alors qu'elle laissait sa meilleure amie s'exprimer.

— _**Et t'avais aussi raison sur le fait que je fuie. La vérité c'est que j'ai toujours fait ça. On s'était d'ailleurs déjà disputées pour ça au lycée. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas vraiment évolué depuis cette époque et je suis toujours incroyablement lâche. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ma lâcheté a véritablement gâché des vies. Je t'ai empêché de faire ta vie avec Alex et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas ou que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimé plus que ça. Je sais que c'est faux. Ça se voyait dans la façon dont tu la regardait à l'époque et ça se voit toujours maintenant. J'ai aussi empêché Mike de faire sa vie avec Keira et de ce fait, je suis celle qui faut vraiment blâmer pour leurs coeurs brisés. Oui je suis au courant, Mike à la langue extrêmement bien pendu quand il est ivre… et… J'ai aussi accepté d'épouser Jack pour les mauvaises raisons… Tous les trois, vous avez été des anges avec moi et je ne mérite certainement pas votre attention et encore moins votre amour. Je ne pourrais sans doutes pas réparer toutes mes erreurs. Il y en a tellement,**_ pleura enfin silencieusement Lena. _**Mais je te promets, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais tout faire pour arranger les choses. Je sais que ton plus grand rêve, c'est que notre famille soit enfin de nouveau réunie, complète et je vais tout faire pour t'aider à le réaliser. Même si pour ça il faut que je jette ma fierté par la fenêtre et que je commence enfin à être courageuse pour une fois dans ma vie. Alors pour commencer à tenir ma promesse, je vais commencer par te dire ceci : Ne fuis pas non plus. Je sais que les sentiments amoureux ça n'a jamais vraiment été ton truc non plus. Seigneur, je me souviens quand t'as débarqué dans mon appart y'a plus de 9 ans, complètement paniqué en disant que tu étais sûre qu'Alex t'avait envoyé un sort ou tu ne savais quoi, parce que tu te sentais bizarre en sa présence,**_ rit-elle à travers ses larmes, Sam pleurant elle aussi silencieusement, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle écoutait toujours ce que lui disait Lena. _**Je suis sûre que ses sentiments "bizarres", tu les as encore aujourd'hui, alors ne laisse pas ça passer. Je te promets qu'il n'est plus question que je fuis nulle part, alors fonce et tente de nouveau ta chance avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ait du côté d'Alex, mais c'est une Danvers. Quand elle aime quelqu'un, elle ne le fait pas à moitié et je ne serais pas étonnée si elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour toi. En fait, ça serait même plutôt l'inverse, parce qu'honnêtement, celui qui peut résister au charme de Samantha Arias n'est pas encore né,**_ termina Lena avec un sourire sincère et doux.

— _**T'as fini ?**_ Renifla Sam, avec un grand sourire, essayant les larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues. _**Non parce que si tu continues, je pense que la seule chose qu'Alex et Keira trouveront de nous en arrivant, c'est deux grosses guimauves dégoulinantes et ça serait passablement gênant pour ma réputation,**_ plaisanta la châtain, faisant rire Lena.

Elles se jetèrent finalement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Jamais elles n'avaient pu se faire la gueule plus d'une semaine et ce n'était visiblement pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer.

— _**Je ne veux pas que tu te blâmes pour quoi que ce soit Lulu. T'es une victime dans cette histoire. En fait, je pense qu'on l'est tous. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Kara, mais de toute évidence, c'est sans doute l'origine de tous nos problèmes. Y'a sans doute quelqu'un derrière tout ça et je pense que qui que soit cette personne, elle va vite regretter de s'en être pris à notre famille. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas qui peut être assez fou pour s'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'à la famille Danvers. Sans déconner, as-tu vu leur niveau de badassitude ? Agente du FBI, Détective de police et Reporter de renommée mondial. Qui peut-être assez fou pour s'en prendre à elle ?**_

— _**Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense qu'il va vite comprendre son erreur,**_ lâcha Lena avec détermination alors qu'elles étaient toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, contentes de se retrouver.

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Voiture Alex, National City** **: **

La voiture d'Alex se stoppa dans la rue de l'appartement de Kara. L'ambiance dans la voiture était silencieuse et les deux soeurs étaient tendues, en particulier Keira qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

— _**Alex, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?**_ S'agaça la blonde, assise sur le côté passager.

— _**T'as essayé de contacter Kara comme je te l'ai demandé ?**_ Fit Alex, ignorant la question précédente.

— _**Oui et comme d'habitude depuis une semaine, Kara ne prend pas la peine de me répondre ! Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe, ou je vais vraiment finir par m'agacer ! **_

— _**Ah parce que tu ne l'es pas déjà là ?**_ Tenta de plaisanter l'agente du FBI.

Le regard noir que lui lança sa voisine lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter et son aînée finit par soupirer profondément. Il fallait bien qu'elles aient cette conversation un moment ou un n'autre de toute manière, parce qu'elle n'était pas persuadée que ça soit une bonne idée de faire monter Keira là-haut sans la prévenir un minimum de qui se trouvait dans l'appartement de Kara.

— _**Écoute Keira, je n'en sais pas plus que toi d'accord. Juste que Sam se trouve dans l'appartement de Kara. Il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose et elle aimerait nous en parler. **_

— _**Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le faire au téléphone ?**_ S'irrita la blonde, n'appréciant absolument pas l'idée de se trouver de nouveau face à Sam après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Elle ne se sentait juste pas prête pour la revoir maintenant. Plus tard peut-être, mais pas maintenant…

— _**Parce que nous avons toutes besoin de nous retrouver et de nous parler en face à face, **_expliqua simplement Alex.

L'agente du FBI en avait vraiment assez de la distance qui s'était installée entre elles toutes. Elles étaient devenues tellement soudées après l'histoire Damien Darhk au lycée. Elle trouvait ça juste déchirant de voir ce qu'elles étaient toutes devenues depuis. Keira ne parlait vraiment plus qu'avec elle, même sa relation avec Kara ayant fini par se dégrader. Kara, s'était éloignée de tout le monde, elle continuait de parler avec quasiment chacun d'entre eux (excepté Lena bien sûr), mais elle le faisait de loin, comme si elle ne s'impliquait pas réellement et c'était très loin de sa personnalité rayonnante et spontanée. Lena de son côté, ne parlait plus qu'à Sam et Mike. Elle avait bien eu quelques conversations avec Alex lorsque celle-ci leur rendait parfois visite à Métropolis, mais rien de bien élaboré. Sam avait essayé de son mieux de rester en contact avec tout le monde, mais Keira lui avait rendu la tâche bien difficile et enfin Alex avait tenté de faire comme Sam et elle devait avouer que surfer entre chacun d'entre eux était particulièrement épuisant.

— _**Je n'ai rien à dire à Sam,**_ grogna Keira en détournant le regard, de plus en plus tendue par la situation.

— _**Il n'y a pas que Sam,**_ avoua Alex.

Supergirl reporta son attention sur elle, le visage crispé d'agacement.

— _**Je te préviens, si tu me dis qu'en plus il y a Mike, je sors d'ici et je me barre. **_

— _**Non. Mike n'est pas là.**_

L'ancienne footballeuse sembla se détendre légèrement, mais resta sur ses gardes.

— _**Mais Lena oui, **_finit enfin par dévoiler sa soeur.

Il y eut un silence immédiat après ces mots, puis Supergirl se mit à rire extrêmement nerveusement, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Alex.

— _**Ok,**_ lâcha Keira avec un rictus sans joie. _**C'est encore pire. Je me barre.**_

Immédiatement, la blonde bougea pour sortir de la voiture, mais Alex réagit plus vite, verrouillant les portes de l'intérieur, faisant rager sa petite soeur.

— _**Ouvre moi cette porte Alex,**_ cracha froidement et dangereusement Keira.

— _**Non. **_

Il y eut un duel de regard intense, puis la blonde le porta sur le bouton pour déverrouiller les portières. Elle s'apprêta à appuyer dessus, mais encore une fois, Alex fut plus rapide et stoppa sa main.

— _**Alex. Je te promet que ça va mal finir si tu ne me laisses pas sortir de cette voiture, **_s'échauffa réellement Supergirl, essayant vraiment difficilement de ne pas se mettre simplement à crier.

Elles se fixèrent encore, Keira bouillant de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui passaient, puis finalement Alex lâcha sa main. Tout de suite, la flic appuya sur le bouton et déverouilla les portières, prête à s'en aller le plus loin possible d'ici.

— _**Attends…**_

La jumelle de Kara se stoppa, le corps déjà à moitié dehors, mais le ton presque implorant de son aînée la fit s'immobiliser instantanément. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Alex employer un ton pareil. Jamais et elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait quelque chose.

— _**Écoute-moi juste deux minutes. Je ne te demande pas plus. Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. **_

Keira ferma les yeux quelques secondes, hésitant fortement alors que sa main était toujours sur la poignée et qu'un de ses pieds était déjà sur le trottoir. Finalement, elle soupira et s'enfonça de nouveau dans son siège, refermant la porte et fixant un point invisible devant elle. Après tout ce qu'Alex avait fait pour elle au fil des années, l'écouter était bien le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire.

— _**Merci,**_ souffla doucement Alex, alors que son corps était à moitié tourné vers sa voisine, qui prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard. _**Écoute Keira, je sais que Sam et Lena t on fait beaucoup souffrir. Je sais que tu tenais énormément à elles et les voir s'en aller comme ça, t'a brisé le coeur au moins autant que lorsque Mike est parti avec elles. Je sais que ça t'a fait mal parce que je te connais et que tu mets peut-être du temps à t'accrocher aux gens, mais quand tu le fais, tu le fais entièrement. Je sais aussi à quel point ça t'a fait souffrir, parce que j'étais là à te voir toujours plus anéanti au fil du temps qui passait. T'es très douée pour dissimuler tes sentiments. Oh oui t'es très forte pour ça, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je te connais et si t'arrive particulièrement bien à laisser ton visage lisse de toutes émotions, pour tes yeux c'est bien différent. Encore aujourd'hui je vois à quel point tu souffres, rien qu'en te regardant. Je pense même que tu continues à souffrir toujours plus. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Cette douleur, elle ne s'en ira jamais. Pas tant que tu n'iras pas leur parler. Je ne te demande pas de leur pardonner. Je demande juste d'écouter ce qu'elles ont à dire. Pas pour elles. Pour toi. Parce que mon Dieu, t'es une fille géniale Keira et tu ne mérites vraiment pas de souffrir comme tu le fais. **_

Alex pouvait voir sa soeur lutter avec elle-même, sa mâchoire se contractant et se relâchant sans cesse. Son regard était toujours fixé devant elle, mais il brillait d'une lueur qu'Alex ne connaissait que trop bien : La souffrance, encore et toujours. Le regard de sa cadette était par moment tellement communicatif, qu'elle avait parfois du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, tant la souffrance que la blonde ressentait finissait par se faire ressentir dans son propre coeur.

— _**Je ne peux pas monter là-haut Alex. Sam, je pourrais encore le supporter, mais si je revois Lena, je vais faire un carnage. J'ai encore mon arme sur moi, alors évitons tout accident tu veux. **_

— _**Tu n'en feras rien. En fait, je ne te crois même pas capable de la frapper malgré ta colère contre elle. Gueuler oui, sans aucun doute, mais la frapper ? Certainement pas.**_

Supergirl détourna enfin le regard vers sa voisine, lui lançant un sourire moqueur et sans joie.

— _**Alors tu me connais vraiment mal Alex, parce que crois-moi, la frapper sonne comme un rêve pour moi. **_

L'agente du FBI secoua la tête.

— _**Non. Tu ne le feras pas. Tu la blâmes pour tout ce qui s'est passé parce que c'est plus facile pour toi de la détester. Mais la vérité, ce que tu l'aime plus que tu ne la détestes et c'est pour ça que tu ne la frapperas pas. Vous étiez très propre toutes les deux. Ta relation avec elle n'avait rien à voir à celle que tu entretenais avec Sam ou que tu entretiens avec Kara et moi, mais elle n'était pas moins puissante. Vous vous parliez souvent l'une l'autre. De chose vraiment sérieuse. Ça a toujours été comme ça et votre amitié n'a fait que se renforcer quand Kara s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital après s'être fait tirer dessus. **_

Keira déglutit difficilement, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle ne pouvait pas…

— _**Et… ce que je vais ajouter et complètement égoïste mais… J'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses un effort. Si tu ne le fais pas pour elles, ou si tu ne veux même pas le faire pour toi… Alors fais le pour moi. S'il te plaît… J'ai vraiment, vraiment fait de mon mieux pour rester solide durant ces sept dernières années. J'ai fait mon possible pour aider tout le monde, mais aujourd'hui… je suis vraiment épuisée et… Lena m'a manqué… Et Sam m'a manqué encore plus… J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir les réintégrer dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de le faire, mais je sais que si je fais ça et que de ton côté et celui de Kara ça ne s'arrange pas, je sais qu'il y aura toujours un malaise et je refuse. Alors s'il te plaît Keira…. Juste, viens avec moi. Je ne te demande pas parler… mais au moins d'écouter.**_

Alex se tut enfin et Keira pouvait voir à quel point sa soeur luttait contre les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Alex n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte une fois qu'elle avait passé la déception de voir Lena et Sam partir. Elle était restée solide auprès de tout le monde et en particulier auprès d'elle. Quelle soeur serait-elle si elle ne faisait même pas un effort pour elle ? Mais… elle ne voulait tellement pas se retrouver là-haut avec Sam et Lena. Rien qu'à l'idée de monter elle se sentait plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et étrangement nauséeuse. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était une femme courageuse, eh bien aujourd'hui, elle se sentait incroyablement lâche et elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir gérer ça…

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Appartement Kara, National City** **: **

Des coups résonnèrent soudainement à la porte et Sam et Lena se stoppèrent alors dans la discussion qu'elles avaient sur le canapé. Immédiatement, le corps de la brune se tendit, son coeur s'accélérant. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête pour ce qui allait se passer, mais Sam avait raison. Il était temps d'agir. L'heure n'était plus à la lâcheté. Il était temps que chacun fasse preuve de courage afin de tenter de réparer leur famille brisée.

Sam se leva, frottant nerveusement ses mains sur son jean noir, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait parlé à de nombreuses occasions avec Alex, cependant, cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues en chair et en os et cela la laissait un tantinet stressée, sans compter la présence de Keira qui n'arrangeait rien.

Elle entendit Lena se lever peu de temps après elle, mais la milliardaire resta obstinément plantée devant le canapé, la châtain n'ayant pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir à quel point elle était stressée. Enfin, Sam atteignit la porte et elle inspira profondément avant d'enfin activer la poignée et d'ouvrir pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Alex.

Leur regard se rencontra automatiquement et il y eut un temps de flottement de quelques secondes avant que l'associé de Lena ne se reprenne et place un sourire sur son visage.

— _**Hey, Lexy.**_

Alex ne put retenir un petit sourire au surnom et à la voix enjôleuse de la femme d'affaires. Sam restait Sam hein, malgré les années et malgré les circonstances. C'était en fait quelque chose de très rassurant.

— _**Sam,**_ salua à son tour l'agente du FBI.

Il y eut encore un silence où elles se fixèrent intensément, Lena restant en arrière, laissant les deux femmes se retrouver, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Sam se glisse aux côtés de la Danvers, pour remarquer qu'elle était seule.

— _**Dany ?**_ Reprit la mère de Rubis, reportant son attention que Alex, la regardant avec un léger espoir.

La Danvers fit une légère grimace et secoua piteusement la tête, les épaules de Sam s'affaissant légèrement. Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai…

— _**Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment essayé de la faire venir, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête pour ça,**_ s'excusa Alex, se sentant un peu honteuse d'avoir échoué.

— _**Ça ne fait rien. Je comprends,**_ sourit Sam pour tenter de rassurer son interlocutrice, mais celle-ci percevait parfaitement que le sourire de la châtain n'était qu'une façade et qu'elle était véritablement déçue de ne pas voir Keira. _**Entre je t'en prie, tu as plus de droits sur cet appart que nous après tout,**_ tenta-t-elle de rire.

Sam lui fit une légère révérence pour l'inviter à entrer et Alex lui lança un petit sourire maladroit avant de se figer en tombant nez-à-nez avec la Luthor, qui se tenait face à elle a à peine quelques mètres.

— _**Alex,**_ salua neutrement Lena, les bras croisés, son masque Luthorien en place.

— _**Lena.**_

Leurs salutations étaient loin d'être chaleureuses, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus froides. Toutes deux restant simplement sur leurs gardes. De un, parce qu'elles ne savaient absolument pas comment l'autre allait réagir et de deux, parce qu'elles maintenaient toutes deux un masque en place afin de se protéger de tous les sentiments qui allaient forcément jaillirent durant leur rencontre.

Il y eut un silence incroyablement gênant, aucune ne parlant, toutes étant debout au milieu du studio, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire pour crever l'abcès. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brusquement les firent finalement toutes les trois sursauter, alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elles n'avaient encore rien dit, ni même bougé et toutes se tournèrent en direction de l'entrée et furent surprises en apercevant Keira refermer la porte et s'adosser contre elle, les bras croisés le visage complètement neutre.

— _**Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Je suis là uniquement pour savoir ce qui se passe et pour Alex,**_ lâcha la blonde d'un ton monocorde, évitant intentionnellement le regard de Sam et Lena, ne se concentrant que sur sa soeur.

Alex lui lança alors un sourire reconnaissant et un merci silencieux, Supergirl n'y répondant que par un simple hochement de tête. La présence de la flic donna soudainement plus de courage à son aînée et Alex se retourna de nouveau vers les deux autres, prête à commencer ce pour quoi elles étaient là.

— _**Donc… Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans l'appartement de Kara ? Et où est-elle ?**_

— _**Pour ma part, je venais ici pour lui remettre un peu les idées en place, **_commença Sam, portant un regard vers Keira, qui se contentait de regarder le sol, comme si elle se fichait de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais la châtain savait pertinemment qu'elle écoutait attentivement. _**Quand à Lena… **_Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, les sourcils légèrement froncés. _**J'allais en fait lui poser exactement la même question. **_

Alex porta aussi son attention vers la brune et celle-ci resserra imperceptiblement ses bras autour de son corps, se sentant incroyablement exposé en ce moment.

— _**Je suis venue ici pour obtenir des réponses, **_lâcha-t-elle enfin avec une voix qui se voulait sans émotion.

Il y eut un ricanement et les trois femmes se tournèrent de nouveau vers Supergirl, qui secouait la tête, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

— _**Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt. 7 ans pour te rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Pour un génie t'es incroyablement lente pour comprendre les choses évidentes, **_se moqua Keira, plongeant enfin son regard dans celui de la PDG.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence tendu, électrique. Lena avait bien ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle s'était abstenue. Rien de ce qu'elle dirait n'aurait de valeur aux yeux de la blonde de toutes manières. Si elle voulait pouvoir "aplanir" sa relation avec Keira, cela serait un travail fastidieux et surtout cela devra se faire avec des actions et non des mots.

— _**Bien,**_ fit Alex après s'être raclé la gorge. _**Et as tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?**_

— _**Outre le fait qu'elle t'aime depuis toujours et que tout le monde semblait le savoir sauf toi. Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi on dit que t'es un génie,**_ continua de clasher Keira.

Lena détourna le regard, sa mâchoire se serrant et déglutissant difficilement. Ok, elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais le vivre en vrai faisait vraiment mal. Alex lança un regard d'avertissement à sa soeur, lui disant silencieusement qu'elle n'aidait clairement pas, tandis que Sam se retenait de dire quelque chose.

— _**Arrête de me regarder comme ça Alex. Tu voulais que je sois là ? Je suis là. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire semblant de ne pas penser que toute cette situation est de sa faute, **_s'irrita Keira en pointant Lena d'un signe de la tête.

Alex se frotta nerveusement le front, se disant que c'était finalement une idée catastrophique d'avoir voulu que Keira vienne. La milliardaire baissa la tête, un bras toujours fermement cramponné contre son abdomen, alors que son autre main venait se positionner sous son nez, tandis qu'elle essayait de renifler le plus discrètement possible, clairement blessée par les propos crachés avec mépris.

— _**Keira, **_l'interpella Sam, attirant l'attention de Supergirl sur elle. _**Ta gueule, **_lança durement la femme d'affaires, surprenant un peu tout le monde dans la pièce.

— _**Je te demande pardon ? **_Grogna immédiatement la blonde en se redressant de la porte, son dos droit et tendu au possible.

— _**Oh désolé, je t'ai vexé ? Je pensais que tu ne communiquait que comme ça, vu que tu grognes depuis que t'es entrée dans la pièce,**_ continua Sam avec le même temps que précédemment, s'orientant complètement vers son ancienne meilleure amie.

Alex tenta de s'interposer entre les deux femmes alors que Keira se rapprochait dangereusement de Sam, qui se contentait de balancer un regard noir à la blonde, Lena restant un retrait, essayant avec difficulté de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

— _**Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache, alors ferme-là,**_ cracha Supergirl avec férocité, ignorant Alex qui voulait l'éloigner de la femme d'affaires.

— _**Peut-être bien, mais je ne te laisserais pas parler à Lena comme ça !**_ S'énerva Sam, alors que la blonde avait un rictus mauvais.

— _**Oh bien sûr, elle ne peut pas se défendre sans son petit chien qui la suit partout,**_ se moqua méchamment l'ancienne footballeuse.

— _**Et tu crois vraiment que tout ça c'est de sa faute ? Tu crois vraiment être la seule à souffrir de tout ça ? T'es pas le nombril du monde Keira ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! **_

— _**Tu-**_

— _**NON ! **_Cria Sam, coupa Supergirl dans sa phrase et surprenant encore une fois tout le monde dans la pièce. _**Maintenant tu la ferme et tu vas m'écouter, **_claqua-t-elle avec tellement d'autorité qu'aucune des trois femmes n'ajouta quoique ce soit. _**J'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. Je me rends compte à quel point tu as souffert de toute cette situation. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard et je te connais assez pour savoir à quel point tout ça t'a touché. Mais ce que tu oublies là, ce que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert dans cette histoire. On a tous souffert. TOUS. Et je t'interdis de tout balancer sur le dos de Lena d'accord ?! Ok elle est partie ! D'accord peut-être qu'elle aurait dû plus s'accrocher ! Mais est-ce que tu n'as pas lâché prise toi aussi ? Tu dis que l'on t'a abandonné, mais la vérité c'est que tu as fait exactement pareil pour nous ! On a TOUS merdé dans cette histoire, sinon on n'en serait pas là où on en est aujourd'hui ! Alors maintenant, il faut qu'on arrête d'essayer de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, qu'on se serre les coudes et que l'on trouve une solution ! T'es bien gentille de tout mettre sur le dos de Lena, mais dis-moi Keira, est-ce que tu sais toi ce qui se passe avec Kara ? Est-ce que tu sais absolument tout ce qui a à savoir ? Au vu de ton regard, je dirais que non, alors tu n'as pas à en vouloir à Lena de vouloir des réponses maintenant parce qu'après tout, tu ne les as pas non plus. Donc maintenant on va tous arrêter de gueuler ou de grogner, on va se poser et discuter comme des gens civilisés pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe et aider Kara du mieux qu'on peut.**_ _**Une objection ?**_ Termina-t-elle en regardant chacune des femmes dans la pièce.

SILENCE DE PLOMB… Alex était complètement choquée du pétage de câble de Sam. Lena regardait encore ses pieds, les bras croisés comme pour se défendre d'une quelconque attaque extérieure. Sam se dirigeait nonchalamment vers le comptoir pour boire un verre d'eau et Keira avait le regard tourné vers la baie vitrée, la mâchoire roulant nerveusement, ses yeux pétillants alors que les mots de Sam résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

— _**Quelqu'un fait chanter Kara,**_ lâcha enfin Lena après plusieurs minutes de silence assourdissant.

Immédiatement Alex et Sam tournèrent son attention vers elle, le regard écarquillé, seule Keira restait immobile, toujours perdue dans ses propres pensées.

— _**Co- Comment ça ?**_ Fit Alex, abasourdie.

— _**Je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai essayé de la faire parler, mais à chaque fois elle me file entre les doigts avant de me dire quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là maintenant, elle est partie avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, **_répondit Lena, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

— _**Mais…. Qui ?**_ Demanda à son tour Sam, alors qu'elle partait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, alors que Lena et Alex se plaçaient sur le sofa.

La Luthor secoua la tête, montrant son manque de réponse avec impuissance et frustration. Toutes étaient maintenant perdues dans leurs pensées, essayant d'assimiler l'information.

— _**Cadmus,**_ lâcha enfin Keira, alors que les autres avaient fini par presque oublier sa présence tellement elle était silencieuse et immobile.

— _**Quoi ? **_Reprit Sam, reportant son attention vers la blonde, tout comme Lena.

Keira se tourna enfin vers elle, les bras croisés, son visage de nouveau neutre de toute expression, seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger un minimum de toute cette intense situation riche en émotions.

— _**Y'a un peu près une semaine, juste avant que je débarque chez vous avec la bague, j'ai confronté Kara et elle m'a lâché un nom avant de partir et de m'éviter comme la peste. Cadmus. J'ai fait des tonnes de recherches dans mon coin, mais j'ai rien trouvé de probant. Mais y'a forcément quelque chose. Je suis sûre que c'est la clé de toute cette histoire. Je ne sais juste pas où chercher. **_

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce nom me dit quelque chose ?**_ Fit la châtain avec un froncement de sourcils.

Alex se leva brusquement, surprenant tout le monde alors qu'elle était restée incroyablement silencieuse depuis l'intervention de Keira. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, tournant le dos aux autres femmes, qui semblèrent soudainement toutes inquiètes.

— _**Alex ?**_ Intervint Supergirl, la voix clairement concernée.

Personne n'obtient la moindre réponse malgré plusieurs tentatives de chacune et la flic s'avança alors doucement vers sa soeur, posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. L'agente du FBI sursauta soudainement et se retourna avec vitesse, son regard affolé croisant le regard de plus en plus inquiet de Supergirl.

— _**Alex, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_

La femme ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant comment commencer, puis après un certain temps, elle finit enfin par réussir à parler, sa voix tremblotante :

— _**Je- Je connais Cadmus. **_

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils, choqué.

— _**Il- Je… C'est à cause d'eux que je me suis engagée au FBI. C'est sûr eux que j'enquête depuis… depuis 10 ans maintenant presque… **_

— _**Depuis 10 ans ? Mais…**_ fit sa soeur. _**Mais tu n'étais même pas au FBI y'a dix ans. **_

— _**Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à entendre parler d'eux… Keira…. C'est eux qui on fait disparaître papa…**_ ajouta douloureusement Alex.

Le visage de Supergirl devint livide, tandis que le visage de chacune se remplit d'effroi. Encore un silence, encore plus pesant que les autres. Il était glacial, faisant frissonner tout le monde, une panique s'installant dans le coeur de toutes.

— _**Alex, **_lâcha de nouveau la flic après quelque temps, son regard flambant soudainement d'une détermination effrayante. _**Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais….**_

* * *

**Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera sans doute entièrement un flashback, (du point de vue d'Alex sans doute) et vous aurez quelques éléments de réponses ! Les réponses vont commencer à pleuvoir dans les prochains chapitres, alors accrochez vous, votre patience va bientôt finir par être récompensé ! **


	10. Chapitre X

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien en cette période assez compliqué ! J'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes écrits parce que j'avais un peu la flemme ces derniers temps, mais me revoilà ! Voici donc le chapitre 10 de NC et celui-ci est en grande partie un flashback centré sur Alex. Vous allez découvrir un peu comment s'est passé l'après Shoot de Kara (du point de vue d'Alex). Pas mal d'Alex/Sam ici et un tout petit peu d'info sur Cadmus et ce qui s'est passé avec Jeremiah.**

**Comme certains l'on peut-être vu, j'ai mis Lost in Space en pause parce que je n'aime pas du tout comme tout ça à finit par tourner, je préfère donc revoir un peu avant de me relancer dedans. En dédommagement, je posterais donc sans doute la fiction dont j'ai déjà parlé, une fiction nettement plus légère du moins pour la première partie. Je posterais donc prochainement le premier chapitre de la première partie. La première partie peut-être vu comme une espèce de recueil de one-shot connecté, qui développe la relation Lena/Supergirl.**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et prenez soin de vous !**

* * *

**Réponse à L'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J :**

_Hey ! Alors oui, ça commence doucement à s'éclaircir ! Et ça va continuer comme ça sur les 2, 3 prochains chapitres je pense._

_Oui, Lena décide enfin de se bouger, il le faut bien, elles sont assez dans une impasse là et si personne ne fait le premiers pas, ça va être compliqué, heureusement que Sam est là sérieusement xD_

_Comment ne pas s'inquiéter pour Kara, c'est Kara :p Alex parle un peu de son père ici et on obtient les prémices de révélations sur Cadmus._

_Une chance de voir du Alex/Sam ? Possiblement, je ne peux rien dire :p Cela dit, pas mal de Sam/Alex dans ce chapitre, rien qui ne les mènent à une relation, mais leur amitié se renforce clairement ici parce que Sam est juste géniale !_

_PS : Je te remercie pour toutes les nouvelles reviews que tu as lâché sur Rao's Daughter ! Je te répondrais là-bas :p_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

•••

**Lundi 3 Février, Hôpital, Midvale - 10 ans plus tôt -** **: **

_Comment est-ce que tout ça avait pu arriver ? Comment pouvait-t-on croire à une quelconque présence divine dans l'Univers, quand de tels événements se produisaient ? À moins que cette divinité, qui qu'elle soit ne s'amuse à les voir souffrir. Elle ne voyait que ça. Sinon pourquoi une personne aussi géniale que sa petite soeur, qui passait son temps à rendre les gens autour d'elle heureux, serait aujourd'hui entre la vie et la mort, parce qu'un salaud lui avait tiré dessus ?_

_Alex déglutit difficilement, fixant ses mains tremblantes pendant qu'elle était assise à même le sol, le dos voûté appuyé contre le mur, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'hôpital, non loin du bloc opératoire où Kara était depuis déjà une bonne heure. _

_Comment est-ce que tout avait pu encore une fois déraper à ce point ? Les semaines précédentes avaient été atroces entre la mort de Kenny et le chantage de Darhk. Ils avaient finalement réussi à s'en sortir et à peine avaient-ils cru qu'ils pourraient de nouveau tous respirer correctement, qu'un nouveau drame surgissait… Kara s'était faite tirer dessus et au vu du peu qu'elle savait, le pronostic n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon…_

_Elle ferma les yeux férocement, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Elle était complètement désespérée. Elle n'avait encore jamais senti un tel désespoir en elle, pas même durant les semaines compliquées qu'ils avaient eues récemment. Non, aujourd'hui elle touchait le fond du fond et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Kara ne s'en sortait pas. _

_Elle se souvint de l'appel désespéré de Sam qui la prévenait de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait de ce froid immense qui l'avait emparé quand elle avait enregistré les mots que lui avait dit la pompom girl. Elle se souvenait de la détresse de tous leurs amis. De sa mère qu'elle avait mise au courant peu de temps après et qui était sans doute sur la route à l'heure actuelle, pour les rejoindre. Du visage de Keira… Du regard de Lena…._

_Elle secoua la tête, puis la redressa, regardant aux alentours pour voir comment tenaient les autres. Barry, Winn, Cisco, Caitlin et Iris étaient face à elle, eux aussi assis à même le sol, calés contre le mur. Eux qui étaient d'habitude si joyeux et causants, étaient aujourd'hui muets, personne n'osant dire quoi que ce soit. Sam, comme à son habitude, essayait de soutenir tout le monde, plutôt que de s'occuper de sa propre détresse. Elle avait d'abord appelé Mike pour le tenir au courant et celui-ci avait répliqué qu'il prenait le premier avion disponible, s'en fichant si ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça. Ensuite la châtain avait essayé de soutenir Lena, puis elle, puis de nouveau Lena et quand elle se rendit compte qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle ne servait à rien, elle était partie rejoindre Keira qui était dans une autre salle de l'hôpital._

_Pourquoi sa soeur n'était-elle pas avec eux ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris tout ce que Joe lui avait dit, les mots ayant du mal à accéder à son esprit complètement perturbé. Cependant, si elle avait bien saisi le peu d'information qu'elle avait pu écouter, lorsque la police aurait arrêté le tireur juste devant le lycée, Keira à qui on avait dit dans les grandes ce qui s'était passé, se serait jetée sur l'homme menotté et l'aurait frappé au visage à plusieurs reprises et de toutes ses forces, avant que Joe et un de ses collègues ne parviennent à l'éloigner. À l'heure actuelle, elle était donc avec un médecin pour examiner sa main, qui avait frappé bien trop fort et à de trop nombreuses reprises, pour s'en sortir indemne. _

_Puis enfin, son attention et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Lena. La milliardaire était à quelques mètres de là, assise sur un siège et rien que la regarder faisait de nouveau frissonner Alex de façon désagréable. Le regard vert était tellement terme qu'il semblait sans vie. Il était fixé sur le sol au milieu du couloir, le regardant sans le voir. Ses longs cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, tombant de chaque côté de son visage. Lena ne bougeait pas. Elle était tellement immobile qu'elle pourrait être une statue à l'heure actuelle et même sa respiration semblait si faible qu'elle était à peine perceptible à l'oeil nu. La voir ainsi, si anéantie et si vide était complètement atroce, mais ce n'était pas le pire… Non, le pire était l'incroyable quantité de sang qui maculait son chemisier autrefois blanc et les éclaboussures qui parsemaient la peau blafarde de son visage. Tout ce sang…. Tout ce sang était à sa soeur, à la petite amie de Lena… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que la future femme d'affaires avait ressenti en étant témoin de la scène…_

— _**Alex ?**_ _souffla une voix désespérée au bout du couloir._

_Le jeune femme tourna la tête et se leva avec précipitation quand elle aperçut sa mère se hâter vers elle quand elle la repéra. Immédiatement, elles se prirent dans les bras d'une manière désespérée, les deux ne tardant pas à fondre de nouveau en larmes. Toute cette situation était tellement insupportable. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment gérer, elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de rester solide dans cette épreuve, elle en était juste incapable, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Kara soit saine et sauve… _

_Le temps fila lentement. Très lentement. Sa mère était partie retrouver Keira à un moment donné et elle était revenue quelques instants plus tard avec Joe et Sam. Alex avait alors demandé ou été passé Keira et Joe avait fini par lui dire que le médecin avait fini par la sédater parce qu'elle était devenue de plus en plus incontrôlable. À cette révélation, l'ambiance dans le couloir tomba encore d'un cran, pesant toujours plus lourd dans les esprits de chacun._

_Joe était resté quelques instants, mais il avait dû partir pour le boulot. Chacun de leur ami avait à tour de rôle essayé de parler avec Lena, mais aucun ne réussit à la faire ne serait-ce que réagir, la laissant toujours aussi immobile, inquiétant toujours plus les autres. Même Sam ne parvenait à rien et finalement elle s'était posée au côté d'Alex qui avait repris sa place initiale, la châtain posant sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux et pleurant silencieusement, bien trop épuisée et chagrinée pour continuer d'essayer de rester forte pour tout le monde. _

_Le temps défila encore comme au ralenti, personne ne réussissant à trouver un semblant de sommeil pour essayer de faire passer le temps plus vite. Sam et elle parlèrent de temps en temps à voix basse, la pompom girl reprenant de nouveau son rôle de soutien et essayant de changer les idées à la Danvers et à ce moment, Alex se disait que jamais elle ne remercierai jamais assez Sam pour ça, parce qu'honnêtement, elle l'avait vraiment aidée en cet instant. _

_À un moment donné, la pompom girl et elle avait semblait-il réussi à sombrer dans un léger sommeil. Toutes les deux étaient appuyées l'une contre l'autre et elles avaient fini par sursauter de surprise, comme tous leurs autres amis, quand des pleurs déchirants s'étaient soudainement mi à raisonner dans le couloir. Tous avaient alors tourné la tête en direction du bruit et leur coeur s'était broyé un peu plus, lorsqu'ils virent Elisa, accroupie devant Lena et serrant la brune dans ses bras, lui murmurant des choses apaisantes à l'oreille, alors que celle-ci hurlait sa détresse dans l'épaule de la mère des Danvers, répétant inlassablement à quel point elle était désolée et que tout était de sa faute. La détresse immense de la Luthor faisait écho à la leur, la milliardaire étant cramponnée à la scientifique comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'un océan agité. _

_Alex en avait assez, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Voir la petite amie de Kara dans un état aussi anéanti la rendait de plus en plus folle elle-même et finalement, s'en était trop ! Elle se leva et s'échappa du couloir, ne faisant même pas attention à Sam qui l'interpellait et au regard inquiet des autres… Elle devait prendre l'air… Maintenant ! _

•••

_Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de balancer son téléphone le plus loin possible. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital pour prendre l'air et une demi-heure qu'elle essayait d'appeler son père… en vain. Elle avait dû saturer sa messagerie vocale avec le nombre de message qu'elle lui avait laissé et rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le joindre._

_Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Toute sa famille avait besoin de lui. Elle, sa mère, Keira, Kara… S'il ne pouvait même pas être présent quand elles avaient besoin de lui, alors comment pourrait-elle encore le regarder dans les yeux et l'appeler papa s'il réapparaissait un jour ?_

_Et si à lui aussi il était arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait été tellement agité la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et si lui aussi avait de graves problèmes et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour leur éviter de s'y retrouver mêlé par mégarde ? C'est ce qui était arrivé à Keira avec Darhk et en y regardant de plus près, la situation semblait assez similaire…_

_Un vent de panique la submergea à cette pensée. Elle avait vraiment essayé de tenir aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, mais maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa petite soeur était entre la vie et la mort parce qu'un salaud lui avait tiré en plein dans le coeur ! Son autre soeur avait été sédatée parce qu'elle pétait un câble ! Sa mère essayait de tenir comme elle le pouvait, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle n'en menait pas plus large que n'importe qui d'autre ! Et son père était introuvable et si ça trouvait il avait de graves problèmes !_

_Sa respiration s'emballa d'un seul coup et elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes appuyés contre un petit muret en brique dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus. Quand pourrait-elle reprendre un jour une vie normale, ou la chose la plus difficile à décider était de savoir si elle dormait, révisait ou sortait ?_

_Elle n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait, tout ce qu'elle percevait était le battement erratique de son coeur qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et la douleur ignoble qu'il lui causait. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle s'acharner ainsi…_

_Elle crut soudainement entendre une voix, qui semblait très lointaine pour son esprit. Elle essaya de s'y accrocher, espérant pouvoir sortir de cette panique atroce qui lui enserrait la gorge, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, la tempête qui faisait rage en elle étant bien trop puissante et elle était si épuisée… _

_Elle pensait qu'elle allait sombrer. Vraiment. Mais des bras l'enserrèrent finalement par-derrière et si elle avait commencé à se débattre dans un premier temps elle avait finalement commencé à se calmer quand elle se rendit compte que cette présence était plutôt rassurante. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là, appuyée contre le corps d'elle ne savait qui, au milieu d'elle ne savait plus où, mais son esprit commençait à se calmer au fur et à mesure des paroles qui lui étaient murmurées au creux de l'oreille par une voix calme et apaisante. _

_Finalement, une fois que sa respiration avait repris une allure normale et que son coeur la faisait moins souffrir, elle lâcha un soupir fatigué et ouvrit lentement les yeux, qui étaient restés solidement fermés durant tout le temps de sa crise foudroyante. Elle avait déjà été témoin d'une crise de panique. D'innombrable fois même, Kara en ayant eu de façon très régulière pendant longtemps après son adoption. Ce n'était déjà pas facile à supporter à l'époque, alors qu'elle en était témoin, mais maintenant qu'elle venait d'en vivre une, elle plaignait vraiment sa cadette qui avait dû en supporter autant, c'était un sentiment vraiment atroce. _

_Le parc de l'hôpital se dévoila de nouveau devant ses yeux bruns et elle se souvient soudainement où elle était et pourquoi elle y était et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de resombrer, était cette présence rassurante, toujours pressée contre son dos. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus debout, mais assise dans l'herbe, adossé à cette personne derrière elle qui respirait calmement et qui avait toujours ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, son dos sans doute appuyé au petit muret où elle était accoudée tout à l'heure. Ils restèrent assis dans l'herbe pendant un temps indéfinissable, Alex sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait se lever et retourner dans le couloir avec les autres et qu'elle ne devrait pas apprécier autant être dans les bras de la personne derrière elle, mais elle voulait juste profiter du calme avant de retomber dans cette ambiance morbide. _

— _**Tu te sens un peu mieux ?**_ _Souffla finalement la présence derrière elle, resserrant légèrement ses bras autour de l'abdomen de l'étudiante en médecine._

— _**Sam ?**_ _Lâcha Alex, légèrement étonnée, ne s'attendant absolument pas que ce soit la pompom girl qui l'ait aidé à gérer sa panique, après tout, la châtain avait déjà suffisamment à gérer sans en plus se préoccuper d'elle._

— _**La seule et unique chérie,**_ _sourit faiblement la meilleure amie de Lena, essayant de paraître un minimum enjouée, mais échouant assez misérablement. _

_Elles retombèrent dans le silence. Alex devrait probablement se relever, en particulier maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Sam, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'en avait nullement envie. Elle était plutôt bien ici, alors pourquoi bouger ? Après tout, ça ne ferait aucune différence si elle attendait ici ou dans ce couloir lugubre. _

— _**Tu devrais probablement y aller,**_ _reprit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence presque tranquille._

— _**Tu ne viens pas ?**_

— …_**. Non … Je peux plus attendre là-bas.**_

— _**Alors je reste ici,**_ _ajouta simplement la pompom girl. _

_Alex se retourna légèrement dans l'étreinte de la femme enceinte, pour pouvoir lui faire face avec un froncement de sourcils. _

— _**Lena a besoin de toi. **_

— _**Lena est actuellement en train de dormir dans les bras de ta mère et Eliza est la seule à avoir réussi à la sortir de son mutisme zombifique. Je pense qu'actuellement tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est un peu d'amour maternel que ta mère semble apprécier donner à chaque orphelin qui croise sa route,**_ _sourit la châtain. _

_Alex hésita longuement, voulant rester installée comme elles étaient, mais ne voulant abuser de la gentillesse de Sam ou paraître trop pitoyable. Finalement, elle se repositionna comme elle l'était quelques secondes plus tôt, décidant de se laisser un peu aller. Si elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, quand pourrait-elle le faire hein ?_

— _**Je sais pas ce que je vais faire si elle ne s'en sort pas…. Je ne suis pas prête à les perdre… Jamais…**_ _souffla douloureusement Alex après un certain temps. _

— _**Les ?**_ _Demanda de préciser Sam avec un froncement de sourcils._

— _**On sait toi comme moi que si Kara ne s'en sort pas, Keira ne le fera pas non plus… **_

_Il y eut un silence tendu, Alex sentant parfaitement le corps de la coloc de Lena se hérisser légèrement aux mots qu'elle savait sans doute être vrai. _

— _**Je ne veux pas que ça sonne comme une phrase que je balancerais uniquement pour essayer de te "réconforter",**_ _commença Sam. __**Ce que je vais dire, je le pense vraiment, sache le.**_

— _**Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

— _**Kara va s'en sortir, **__lâcha la cheerleader avec détermination. _

_Alex eut un rictus nerveux._

— _**Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça avec autant de certitude ?**_

— _**J'ai appris à connaître Kara au fil des mois et ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle est au moins aussi têtue que n'importe quelle soeur Danvers, ce qui te donne une petite idée d'à quel point elle l'est,**_ _plaisanta Sam, réussissant à décrocher un micro sourire à la motarde. __**Tellement têtue, qu'elle ne laissera pas une simple balle la séparer de sa dulcinée ou de ses soeurs. Elle se battra jusqu'au bout Alex, n'en doute pas. Elle va se battre et gagner, parce qu'il n'est pas né celui qui arrivera à faire tomber l'une des jumelles Zor-el. **_

_Alex médita quelques instants sur ces mots dits avec une conviction assez incroyable au vu des circonstances. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment Sam pouvait être aussi sûre, mais quelque part, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à y croire, elle trouvait ça rassurant qu'au moins l'une d'elles garde autant d'espoir, cela l'aidait vraiment à traverser ce qui était devenu sans conteste le pire moment de sa vie. _

— _**Merci Sam. Vraiment…**_ _souffla enfin Alex avec sincérité. _

— _**Toujours là pour les soeurs Danvers,**_ _répondit Sam avec le sourire. _

— _**Et je te remercie aussi pour ça. **_

_Elles tombèrent dans un silence confortable à partir de là, attendant ici plutôt que dans l'air étouffant de l'édifice. Alex s'endormit finalement, complètement rincée par sa crise de panique précédente et elle ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard, Sam la secouant très doucement, avec un grand sourire. _

— _**Ta soeur est une petite chanceuse dans sa malchance légendaire et c'est une véritable warrior qui mérite au moins une légende à son nom. Ils viennent de terminer l'opération. Elle va s'en sortir Alex.**_

•••

**Lundi 10 Février, Appartement Alex, Midvale - 10 ans plus tôt -** **: **

_Alex était assise par terre, triant des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol de son appartement. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait vraiment attention et qu'elle n'était pas concentrée sur les cours, mais plus tôt cherchant un moyen de s'évader de ses pensées sombres du moment, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point son appart était en désordre total. Des livres et des feuilles de cours étaient éparpillés partout dans le petit studio, encombrant meubles et sol et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu laisser cela dégénérer autant. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement bordélique, alors elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ça en était arrivé à un point aussi critique._

_Des coups furent soudainement frappés à la porte et Alex soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir du monde aujourd'hui, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle s'était installée dans son appartement, plutôt que d'attendre dans une chambre d'hôpital stérile à l'ambiance presque mortuaire, que sa soeur se réveille possiblement… Possiblement oui, parce que les médecins avaient été clairs. Même si Kara avait survécu, le traumatisme l'avait laissée dans le coma et ils ne savaient pas si elle se réveillerait un jour et dans quel état elle serait si elle y parvenait. _

_Elle avait tellement espéré après que l'opération ait été un succès et que l'on lui avait signalé que Kara était stable, que la suite serait nettement plus simple et sereine, mais non… encore une fois, elle devait vivre avec le doute et la peur. Le doute et la peur que sa cadette reste vivante, mais à jamais plongée dans un sommeil profond. _

— _**Alex ?**_ _Raisonna soudainement la voix de Sam de l'autre côté de la porte. __**Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Ou tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille ? Je t'ai apporté ton café préféré. **_

_L'étudiante en médecine soupira encore une fois. Pourquoi Sam devait-elle être si prévenante. Elle aimerait pouvoir se morfondre dans son coin pendant au moins un certain temps, même si elle savait que c'était une volonté absolument ridicule et malsaine. _

_Finalement, la Danvers se redressa sur ses pieds, ouvrit la porte et retourna s'installer où elle était quelques instants plus tôt, laissant un simple salut marmonné à la pompom girl. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être plus polie et "joyeuse" auprès de la jeune femme qui faisait tant d'efforts pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, plus… Elle était épuisée par tout ce qui se passait en ce moment et elle en avait assez de faire semblant d'être assez forte pour tout supporter, alors elle s'isolait simplement, enfin, elle le faisait, mais Sam semblait toujours réussir à la trouver par un moyen ou un autre._

_Cependant, jamais la jeune Arias n'avait râlé d'une quelconque façon, la soutenant toujours de façon inébranlable, comme elle le faisait avec Keira et Lena. Comment cette fille parvenait-elle à garder la tête sur les épaules de cette manière en gérant tout le monde en même temps ? C'était clairement une force de la nature. Mike qui était arrivé peu de temps après le résultat de l'opération, l'aidait probablement, comme il le faisait aussi avec tout le monde et honnêtement, aujourd'hui elle pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Sam et à Mike de rester aussi solide dans cette tempête émotionnelle. _

— _**Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger aussi,**_ _signala Sam en déposant le café et la nourriture sur la table basse qui était près d'Alex, qui avait repris son triage de feuilles à même le sol. _

_Le silence répondit à la pompom girl et comme à son habitude, celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, s'asseyant simplement sur le canapé en mangeant et parlant de tout et de rien calmement, faisant un véritable monologue comme elle le faisait tous les jours, au moins une heure par jour, depuis maintenant une semaine. _

_Elle lui parla rapidement du lycée. Comment la sécurité avait été renforcée, comment l'ambiance y était étrange. Elle lui dit qu'elle venait officiellement de quitter les pompom girl. Enfin, du moins elle ne pratiquerait plus et elle se contenterait de les entraîner. Elle lui avoua à quel point l'équipe des DC Heroes était complètement déstabilisée maintenant que Mike était parti et que Keira était arrêtée au moins 3 mois à cause de sa blessure à la main… le foot était sans doute terminé pour elle maintenant, au moins le football au Lycée. Elle lui parla ensuite de tout le monde. _

_À quel point Keira vivait quasiment dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kara maintenant. Comment Lena était complètement muette et pour une raison obscure n'osait même pas rendre visite à Kara. Elle parla et parla encore et encore et même si c'était loin d'être des paroles joyeuses, Alex lui en était reconnaissante, parce que grâce à ça, elle savait ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. _

— _**J'ai croisé Joe aussi. Il m'a dit que Jeremy Tell, celui qui a tiré, allait être transféré au pénitencier de Stryker's Island. Il n'a pas vraiment compris cette décision, vu qu'il n'a toujours pas été jugé mais il devrait partir aujourd'hui. **_

_Alex ne répondit rien, bien qu'elle espérait que ce salaud crève là-bas et qu'il y pourrisse. Sam continua de parler et la motarde continua de ranger, puis soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils en trouvant quelque chose d'étrange sur le sol. Elle saisit l'objet et tomba sur une clé USB bleue assez étrange, volumineuse, se demandant d'où elle sortait. Puis, elle se souvint soudainement. C'était la clé que son père lui avait transmise juste avant de disparaître complètement de la circulation. _

_Sam s'arrêta, remarquant qu'Alex n'écoutait absolument plus et qu'elle fixait la clé de façon étrange. _

— _**Alex ? **_

_L'étudiante en médecine sursauta légèrement, sortant brutalement de ses pensées et tournant la tête en direction de l'ancienne pompom girl._

— _**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ _Demanda la châtain, curieuse, se disant que l'objet lui disait quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la remettre clairement dans son esprit. _

_La Danvers se leva, fixant toujours la clé coincée entre ses doigts. _

— _**C'est la clé que mon père m'a donnée la dernière fois qu'il est venu…**_ _murmura presque Alex, Sam devant tendre l'oreille pour comprendre. _

_Il y eut un silence, puis finalement Alex s'assit à côté de Sam et saisit son ordi portable dissimulé sous une montagne de feuilles sur la table basse. Elle l'alluma attendant en agitant les doigts près du clavier, Sam se penchant sur le côté pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, sa curiosité de plus en plus élevée. Finalement, elle introduisit la clé et son ordi se mit immédiatement à buguer et s'éteindre, laissant les deux jeunes femmes perplexes._

— _**Il s'est éteint, comme pur hasard au moment où tu mets cette clé, ou cette clé est encore plus bizarre qu'elle ne le semble déjà l'être ? **__Lança Sam, sans vraiment attendre de réponse._

_Alex pesta contre son ordi, puis finalement, elle abandonna l'idée de le rallumer, le jetant sans vergogne sur la table basse, frustrée. Finalement, elle saisit prestement la clé, se leva et s'empara de sa veste en cuir sous le regard surpris et curieux de Sam._

— _**Tu viens ?**_ _Lâcha enfin la Danvers alors qu'elle était prête à partir._

— _**Euh oui, oui,**_ _répondit l'ancienne cheerleader en se redressant immédiatement et se dirigeant à la suite d'Alex. __**Et où est qu'on va comme ça ?**_

— _**Trouver quelqu'un qui saura faire parler cette clé usb. **_

•••

**Mardi 18 Février, Appartement Alex, Midvale - 10 ans plus tôt -** **: **

_Alex grogna faiblement alors qu'elle était complètement avachie sur Sam qui essayait tant bien que mal de mener une Alex complètement bourrée sur son lit. Les sens de la Danvers était complètement brouillés, tellement qu'elle en oubliait enfin toute cette merde dans laquelle elle vivait depuis quelque temps. _

_Près de deux semaines que Kara s'était faite tirer dessus et elle était toujours plongée dans un coma profond. Tout le monde désespérait et elle, elle avait fini par plonger dans l'alcool, la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier et de dormir. Elle était pitoyable elle le savait. Quelle soeur, fille ou amie elle faisait à se laisser ainsi aller comme ça ? C'était ridicule. Elle était pathétique. Elle avait honte d'elle-même, mais elle ne parvenait juste pas à se défaire de cette spirale infernale dans laquelle elle avait plongé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir son père sain et sauf et que Kara ouvre de nouveau les yeux et se remettre à sourire pour réparer le coeur de tout le monde. _

_Elle avait tellement besoin de la lumière de sa cadette en ce moment… tout le monde en avait besoin…_

_Elle se sentit s'écraser sur son lit et elle grogna de mécontentement pendant quelques secondes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, ne se préoccupant même plus de Sam qui encore une fois, l'aidait sans émettre le moindre jugement ou râler. Cette fille était une perle, elle devrait vraiment penser à lui dire. Elle sera une maman formidable, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. _

_Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, comme d'habitude il y avait un cachet et de l'eau sur sa table de nuit et elle s'en saisit, l'avala et se laissa de nouveau tomber dans le matelas. Elle somnola encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il y avait des bruits qui démontraient la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement. Alex fronça les sourcils. Généralement, elle se réveillait toujours seule._

_Elle se redressa alors, assez lentement pour ne pas aggraver son mal de crâne et elle écarquilla les yeux en observant son studio. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien rangé depuis qu'elle avait emménagé. Jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé cette fameuse clé qu'elle avait ensuite filé à Winn pour qu'il essaye de voir ce que c'était, elle n'avais jamais reprit son ménage, ce qui l'avait laissé dans un état encore déplorable, mais là… il était impeccable._

— _**Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

— _**Je range.**_

_Alex fronça les sourcils sous le ton passablement dur de l'ancienne pompom girl qu'elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé avec elle. _

— _**Il y a un problème ?**_ _Demanda la Danvers, intriguée._

_La femme enceinte jeta une bouteille de bière vide dans un sac bouteille déjà empli d'autres objets en verre, avec un geste sec, tendu, puis finalement elle leva le regard vers la jeune femme étendue dans le lit et lui lança un regard noir. _

— _**Oui y'a un problème. J'en ai marre de jouer les baby-sitter avec toi et de te récupérer dans un état lamentable. Que crois-tu faire en te bourrant la gueule comme tu le fais exactement, hein ?**_

_Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix à un seul moment. Elle était juste froide, claquante et pendant un moment, Alex avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Lena Luthor, enfin, la Lena d'avant, celle qui savait encore parler et redresser la tête… _

— _**Je ne t'ai rien demandé, **__répliqua la Danvers, n'appréciant guère ce qu'elle entendait._

— _**Et alors quoi ? Je suis obligée de te regarder te transformer en déchet humain ?! **__S'agaça finalement Sam, ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester calme face à la situation._

— _**Parfaitement ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? Une médaille pour jouer les saintes ? Ne compte pas sur moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider et je ne le fais toujours pas, alors si t'es pas contente barre-toi ! Tu sais où et la sortie, **__cria Alex, hors d'elle, l'alcool n'ayant sans doute pas quitté entièrement son corps et sa colère qu'elle entretenait de plus en plus au fil du temps, ne l'aidant clairement pas à modérer son discours. _

_Sam se braqua immédiatement et elle ferma la bouche, incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit alors que les mots qu'Alex avait jeté avec rage l'atteignaient de plein fouet. À son expression, la Danvers comprit tout de suite qu'elle l'avait blessée et elle se maudit mentalement. Génial, c'était de mieux en mieux, voilà qu'elle se battait avec son seul soutien encore debout… _

— _**Bien. Si j'ai bien compris, je n'ai rien à faire ici,**_ _lâcha finalement Sam après plusieurs instants de silence tendu où elles s'affrontaient du regard. _

_L'ancienne pompom girl s'empara alors de son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie et Alex se sentit paniquer soudainement. Son corps s'activa alors immédiatement et elle s'avança rapidement près de la châtain, ne voulant absolument pas qu'elle parte et encore moins de cette manière._

— _**Non attends !**_ _Lâcha la motarde d'un ton presque désespéré qui força Sam à s'immobiliser, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la soeur des jumelles agripper son poignet avec un certain désespoir. __**Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je suis désolée !**_ _Se précipita-t-elle, tellement nerveusement que pendant un moment, la meilleure amie de Lena se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas en réalité de Kara._

_Sam soupira profondément, puis se tourna finalement dans la direction de la Danvers, tombant sur son regard paniqué._

— _**Je ne peux pas continuer Alex, je suis désolée,**_ _fit la châtain, les épaules affaissées, la position presque vaincue. __**Je suis vraiment fatiguée de toute cette situation. Je fais mon possible pour aider tout le monde, en particulier toi, Keira et Lena, parce que je sais que vous êtes les plus touchées dans l'histoire, mais je suis vraiment épuisée de jongler. Keira est une véritable boule de nerfs prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment et de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Lena est un véritable zombie qui n'ose même pas s'approcher de la chambre de Kara pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Depuis qu'elle a éclaté dans les bras de ta mère, elle n'a pas lâché un mot. Pas UN. Et toi… je te vois sombrer de plus en plus dans l'alcool et ça me tue Alex. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Kara ne voudrait certainement pas que tu fasses ça. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. J'essaye vraiment d'être la plus conciliante possible mais… je n'y arrive plus Alex. Honnêtement, heureusement que Mike est là sinon je crois que je ne serais pas dans un meilleur état que vous trois. Peut-être même que je verrais un petit mélange des trois, pétage de câble, mutisme et alcoolisme… Alors s'il te plaît Alex, arrête, juste arrête,**_ _pleura finalement Sam, brisant le coeur de la Danvers._ _**Si ça continue, je vais vraiment finir par craquer et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir ça… **_

_Il y eut encore un silence, pendant qu'elles se fixaient intensément, les paroles de la châtain se répercutant dans la tête d'Alex. Sam avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Aucune d'elles ne le pouvaient... Mais elle se sentait tellement mal, elle ne savait pas comment se relever maintenant. Elle avait besoin de Kara. De son père… Elle voulait juste retrouver sa famille. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette situation épouvantable. Au contraire même. toute la famille qu'ils s'étaient construite au fil de cette année scolaire était touchée et Sam en faisait partie, elle en était même un des piliers majeurs… Si elle tombait maintenant, tout s'écroulait comme un château de cartes. _

_Elle ne lui avait peut-être jamais montré, mais la présence quotidienne de Sam auprès d'elle l'avait beaucoup aidée, bien plus qu'elle-même l'imaginait. Aujourd'hui, au moins pour quelques heures, Sam avait besoin que les rôles soient inversés. Elle avait besoin de soutien et quelle amie serait-elle si elle la laissait juste se débrouiller toute seule ? En particulier après tout ce que Sam avait pour elle et les autres, sans rien demander en contrepartie._

_Finalement, comme pour la rattraper, son corps agit de lui-même et il enveloppa la future maman dans un câlin serré et à peine Sam sentit-elle les bras d'Alex s'enrouler autour de son cou et la rapprocher d'elle, qu'elle se mit à pleurer plus fort et à enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme plus âgée, ses mains agrippant le haut de la Danvers de façon désespérée. _

— _**Je suis désolée Sam, je suis désolée , **__souffla Alex, ses propres yeux noyés de larmes. __**Je vais me reprendre. Je te le promets. Il n'est plus question que tu sois seule à aider tout le monde. On va le faire, ensemble, ça sera dur, mais on le fera parce que ça doit être fait. Je ne vais plus me laisser aller. Je te le promets….**_

— _**Merci….**_ _renifla la châtain, toujours enfoui dans le cou de son amie. _

_Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas son genre, surtout pas quand tant de gens qu'elle aimait avaient besoin d'elle…_

_Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes avaient migré vers le lit de l'étudiante et étaient tombées dans un sommeil profond, leurs pleurs respectifs les laissant toutes deux épuisées. _

•••

**Jeudi 20 Février, Devant l'immeuble de Winn, Midvale - 10 ans plus tôt -** **: **

— _**T'es sûre que ça va aller ?**_ _Demanda Sam légèrement inquiète._

— _**Oui, c'est bon Sam, tu peux y aller. Lena a sans doute besoin de toi,**_ _assura Alex, légèrement plus en forme depuis que la châtain lui avait parlé à coeur ouvert._

_Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser aller comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Elle n'était pas la seule touchée dans cette histoire et elle devait se montrer forte. C'est pourquoi elle avait passé ses deux derniers jours avec sa mère et Keira à l'hôpital, essayant d'ignorer la terreur qui lui prenait les tripes chaque fois qu'elle regardait le corps endormi de Kara sur le lit. Depuis quelque temps, elle doutait fortement de son envie à devenir médecin et depuis cet incident, elle ne savait même plus si elle pourrait être assez à l'aise dans un hôpital pour pouvoir y travailler correctement. _

_L'ancienne pompom girl se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, se montrant nettement plus ouverte avec ce qu'elle ressentait réellement en face d'Alex, se permettant de se montrer vulnérable devant elle, depuis qu'elles avaient discuté. Cela donnait une certaine satisfaction à l'étudiante en médecine, qui ne suivait quasiment plus ses cours depuis un moment. Une satisfaction de savoir que même dans le pire moment de sa vie, elle avait réussi à en tirer une bonne chose, une amitié vraiment sincère avec la future maman. _

— _**Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour la sortir de son mutisme… C'est vraiment flippant, on dirait un zombie. Et pourquoi diable elle ne veut pas aller voir Kara ? Ça n'a aucun sens. **_

_Sam était clairement frustrée et Alex la comprenait. Elle avait aperçu Lena durant ses deux derniers jours et il fallait vraiment avouer que la voir ainsi était vraiment flippant…. _

— _**Peut-être… que je devrais aller voir Keira en fait, **__lança Sam pensivement._

— _**Toi, tu commences à avoir une idée en tête, **__fit Alex avec un petit sourire en coin._

_La châtain lui renvoya un sourire à son tour. Un sourire fatigué, mais néanmoins sincère. _

— _**Je me dis juste que… Peut-être que Keira parviendrait à faire parler Lena. Elle a des manières bien à elle que personne n'a encore utilisé,**_ _plaisanta Sam, imaginant bien Supergirl, complètement frustrée du manque de réaction de la milliardaire et lui balançant donc un verre d'eau à la figure pour la faire réagir. _

_Peut-être qu'elle devrait songer à la méthode Keira elle-même, pensa-t-elle. _

— _**Je pense que c'est une bonne idée,**_ _affirma la Danvers. __**Toutes les deux elles ont une dynamique assez particulière, le genre à avoir de longues conversations sérieuses si je me souviens bien et puis leur amour de Kara ne peut que les rapprocher.**_

_Sam hocha la tête, d'accord avec ce que disait la motarde._

— _**Bien, alors je vais tenter de faire ça. Tu me fais un topo de ce que Winn à découvert sur cette clé plus tard ?**_

— _**Bien sûr, on s'appelle ce soir,**_ _sourit Alex, honnêtement reconnaissance que Sam prenne autant de temps pour elle. _

— _**Ou on se voit plus tard, **__sourit la châtain, celui-ci semblant nettement plus comme les sourires qu'elle avait avant toutes ses histoires, plus joueur, séducteur._ _**Mes yeux se languissent déjà de toute cette sexitude que dégage ce corps incroyable,**_ _termine-t-elle avec un regard entendu, zieutant la Danvers de haut en bas, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche._

_Alex secoua la tête, tentant de retenir vainement un sourire amusé. Cette fille ne changerait jamais. Heureusement. _

•••

— _**Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?**_ _Lança Alex, se plaçant derrière le fauteuil de Winn, qui pianotait sur son clavier._

— _**Alors pour commencer, cette chose, **__fit le geek en désignant la clé que Alex lui avait apportée. __**Est un petit bijou de technologie. Sérieusement, j'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Peut-être une espèce de prototype ou je ne sais quoi. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle a été créee pour garder des informations vraiment ultra secrète ! Et que…. c'est impossible à pirater. Sérieusement j'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu et pourtant j'ai quasiment rien récupéré. **_

_Les épaules de la Danvers s'affaissèrent d'un seul coup, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient._

— _**Alors quoi, tu m'as appelé pour finalement me dire que tu n'as rien à me donner ? **__Lâcha Alex, peinant à garder son irritation que Winn ne méritait absolument pas puisqu'il ne faisait que l'aider._

_Le brun se tourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à son amie._

— _**Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai dit que je n'avais QUASIMENT rien récupéré. Cela dit, j'ai réussi à cracker un fichier vidéo et je pense qu'il peut t'intéresser. **_

— _**Pourquoi ça ?**_ _Lança-t-elle de nouveau, nettement plus curieuse maintenant. _

— _**Parce que ce fichier porte ton nom.**_

_Le coeur d'Alex s'accéléra soudainement à cette déclaration. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait cette réaction, mais un mélange étrange d'anxiété, d'impatience et d'excitation la prenait soudainement._

— _**Tu- Tu l'a regardé ?**_ _Demanda-t-elle, se maintenant en équilibre avec le bord du bureau, son sens de l'équilibre soudainement perturbé par cette étrange vague d'émotions. _

— _**Non, je t'ai attendu. Ce fichier s'adresse clairement pour toi, je ne voulais pas empiéter.**_

_La Danvers lui lança un sourire reconnaissant. _

— _**C'est que quand tu veux, tu es un type assez sympa en fait,**_ _taquina l'étudiante en médecine._

— _**What ?! Quand je veux ? Assez sympa ? Je suis un type formidable ! Tout le temps ! **_

_Alex lui lança un regard faussement sceptique, dissimulant son amusement. _

— _**Oui, oui je t'assures !**_

_Alex continua de le taquiner quelques instants, appréciant de l'embêter comme ça, sa réaction toujours excessive étant particulièrement drôle. Finalement, le geek finit par lui céder sa place sur le fauteuil et ouvrir le fichier vidéo, le mettant immédiatement sur pause alors que le visage de Jeremiah s'afficher sur l'écran. _

_Le père des trois soeurs Danvers semblait terrassé par la fatigue, son regard était terme, ses cernes creusées et cela laissa Alex plus paniqué qu'elle ne le montrait bien. Il se filmait visiblement depuis une webcam d'ordinateur et le décor derrière lui était bien trop neutre et dénué d'information pour leur indiquer où il se trouvait ou même l'heure qu'il était. _

— _**Tu veux que je te laisse ?**_ _Demanda Winn après une certaine hésitation._

_Alex ne réagit pas tout de suite, son regard fixé sur l'image statique de son père qui lui manquait depuis des mois, en particulier en cette période sombre. Finalement, la Danvers secoua la tête, sa main tremblante s'approchant de la barre d'espace pour activer la vidéo, alors que son ami s'installait à ses côtés, assis sur un tabouret. _

— _**Bonjour Alex, **__souffla Jeremiah dans ton las, mais néanmoins un peu souriant. __**Si tu lis cette vidéo, c'est parce que la curiosité qui semble toucher l'ensemble de notre famille, t'a visiblement permis de trouver un moyen de récupérer des informations sur cette clé,**_ _sourit-il plus largement, une lueur de fierté dans son regard qui fit déglutir sa fille. __**Cependant, je me dois de te dire, d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se cache à l'intérieur,**_ _reprit-il plus sérieusement. __**Si certaines personnes apprenaient que tu détenais cette clé, alors ta vie serait en danger et cela, je ne peux le permettre. Si je te l'ai donné à toi et à personne d'autre, c'est parce que je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Cette clé contient des informations capitales sur une organisation que l'on doit à tout prix arrêter. Je ne peux te donner de détails dans cette vidéo et peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras en découvrir plus, mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne te demanderais que trois choses, que j'aimerais que tu suives. Premièrement, j'aimerais que tu retrouves un certain J'onn J'onzz. C'est un ami de longue date, avec qui j'ai fait mon service militaire. C'est un homme loyal et j'ai une totale confiance en lui, ce qui est extrêmement rare de nos jours. J'onn est un agent du gouvernement, il saura quoi faire avec cette clé et les informations qu'elle contient. Je suis sûr que Winn pourra t'aider là-dessus, comme je suis sûr qu'il l'a déjà fait,**_ _sourit-il. __**Deuxièmement…. J'aimerais que tu prennes soin de notre famille en attendant mon retour. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais retourner à la maison et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Vous me manquez tellement. L'amour, la douceur et la cuisine de ta mère. L'énergie radieuse et la maladresse de Kara. La fougue et la passion de Keira. Ton intelligence et ta détermination. Votre amour. Vous me manquez tous tellement,**_ _fit-il difficilement, les yeux brillants alors que les larmes dévalaient silencieusement les joues d'Alex et que Winn faisait son possible pour être un soutien silencieux. __**C'est vous qui m'aidez à affronter la situation dans laquelle je suis aujourd'hui. C'est vous qui me donnez le courage de me battre pour la justice. Alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu prennes soin d'eux jusqu'à mon retour. Je sais très bien que tu t'es sans doute déjà fait un devoir de le faire et rien que pour ça, je ne peux que te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi. De vous tous. Et pour le troisième point… Je veux que tu sois heureuse Alex. Je sais que tu as souvent tendance à te renfermer sur toi-même, comme Keira le fait, mais s'il te plait, ne fait plus ça et aide ta soeur à ne plus le faire. Vous, mes filles, vous êtes trois jeunes femmes formidables qui méritent plus que tout d'être heureuses. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être à vos côtés, mais je reviendrais un jour. Je te fais la promesse que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revenir un jour. Embrasse ta mère et tes soeurs pour moi. Je vous aime toutes, vous êtes sans conteste les 4 femmes de ma vie et vous le serez à jamais.**_

_Sur ses derniers mots dit avec les larmes aux yeux, Jeremiah sourit à l'écran, puis ce fut un fondu au noir qui laissa toute la chambre dans le silence. Alex était immobile, fixant l'ordinateur sans le voir alors qu'elle pleurait toujours. Elle se sentait d'autant plus mal d'avoir malmené son père à leur dernière rencontre et maintenant, elle avait une peur viscérale qui s'installait en elle. Et si cette entrevue qu'elle avait eu avec lui à la mort de Kenny, était la dernière qu'elle n'aurait jamais ?_

— _**Winn ? **__Lâcha-t-elle difficilement, essayant de ne pas sombrer de nouveau._

_Elle n'avait pas le droit. Certainement pas maintenant alors que tout le monde comptait sur elle._

— _**Oui ?**_ _Demanda-t-il, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire pour aider Alex dans son chagrin._

— _**Est-ce que tu peux me trouver et me contacter ce J'onn J'onzz ?**_

— _**C'est comme si c'était fait. **_

•••

**Mardi 25 Février, Terrasse de café, National City - 10 ans plus tôt -** **: **

— _**Alexandra Danvers ? **__Lança une voix profonde derrière la jeune femme assise à la terrasse d'un café, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. _

_L'étudiante en médecine leva le regard, tombant sur un homme, pas particulièrement grand, mais à la carrure et la prestance assez impressionnante. _

— _**J'onn J'onzz,**_ _se présenta-t-il en tendant la main, une fois qu'Alex lui avait fait un signe de tête pour confirmer son identité. __**Je suis ravie de vous raconter, **_sourit-il finalement. _**Jeremiah m'a énormément parlé de vous.**_

_La Danvers se leva pour serrer la main de l'homme à la peau foncée, puis ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Alex observant curieusement son vis-à-vis et J'onn commandant tranquillement un café à l'un des serveurs._

— _**Mon père ne nous a jamais parlé de vous.**_

_J'onn sourit._

— _**Pour ma part, j'ai eu un récit complet sur chaque membre de votre famille. Comment vont vos soeurs et votre mère ?**_

_Le visage d'Alex tomba, souhaitant soudainement qu'elle n'ait pas demandé à Sam de rester à Midvale pour veiller sur tout le monde. _

— _**Tout vas bien ?**_ _Demanda-t-il, inquiet. _

— _**Ma soeur Kara est dans le coma. Elle s'est faite tirer dessus il y a environ trois semaines.**_

_Le visage de J'onn se ferma, son expression se durcissant. Il avait tellement été occupé ses derniers temps, qu'il n'avait pas pu se renseigner assez bien sur la famille de son meilleur ami et apprendre ce qui se passait était un énorme choc. Jeremiah lui avait tellement parlé de ses proches, qu'il avait l'impression de les connaitre et apprendre cela le déchirait, surtout en sachant que son ami ne pouvait être auprès de sa famille dans ce sombre moment. Alex de son côté, ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait parlé si ouvertement. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait confiance au jugement de son père, ou parce qu'elle avait elle-même l'impression qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Il y avait cette lueur dans son regard brun, qui la faisait presque se sentir en sécurité. _

— _**Je suis navré d'entendre ça,**_ _dit-il sincèrement, la voix plus profonde. __**Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? A-t-on arrêté l'homme qui a fait cela ?**_ _gronda-t-il. _

_Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de rester composé malgré l'effondrement de son coeur en pensant à sa soeur toujours endormie. _

— _**Vous ne pouvez rien faire je le crains. Quand à l'homme qui a fait ça…. il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, **__lâcha-t-elle avec mépris et haine._

— _**Comment cela ?**_

— _**Jérémie Tell. C'est lui qui à tiré sur ma soeur. **_

— _**L'homme qui a été tué peu après son transfert au pénitencier de Stryker's Island ?**_

_Alex hocha la tête pendant que l'agent J'onzz fronçait les sourcils, soudain pensif. _

— _**J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle s'en remettra.**_

— _**Moi aussi,**_ _marmonna la Danvers en jouant avec la fermeture de sa veste en cuir. _

_Encore un silence, seulement dérangé par le serveur qui revenait avec la commande de J'onn, Alex ayant décidé de ne rien prendre. Finalement, l'étudiante en médecine fourra une main dans sa poche et plaça la clé usb sur la table, gardant sa main sur celle-ci pour la garder dissimuler. _

— _**Je vais vous donner ceci, mais je veux savoir de quoi il en retourne,**_ _dit fermement la Danvers. _

_Elle soutient le regard de l'homme face à elle, qui l'observait attentivement, puis finalement, il fit un petit sourire._

— _**Vous n'êtes pas la fille de votre père pour rien. Vous êtes une personne très déterminée. **_

— _**Et incroyablement têtue, dommage pour vous. **_

_J'onn hoqueta de rire puis repris plus sérieusement. _

— _**Malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous dévoiler. En particulier ici. C'est une affaire extrêmement sensible. **_

— _**Mon père est- **__Commença immédiatement à s'agacer Alex._

— _**Oui, je sais. Nous faisons notre possible pour l'aider, mais ceci est une affaire vraiment délicate. **_

— _**Croyez-moi, je commence à m'y connaitre en affaires délicates et… je veux aider.**_

— _**En nous apportant cette clé, vous nous aidez énormément. Nous et votre père.**_

— _**Je veux faire plus ! J'en ai assez d'être en arrière-plan dans une situation de crise. Je veux faire quelque chose de significatif. **_

_J'onn l'observa encore, vraiment impressionné par la détermination de la Danvers, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à reprendre, quand quelque chose attira son regard et à ce moment là, tout devient flou pour Alex._

_L'agent du gouvernement se jeta brusquement sur elle alors qu'elle entendait un bruit sourd qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle tomba à la renverse, son dos heurtant douloureusement le sol dur de la terrasse. Les gens se mirent immédiatement à paniquer, fuyant dans tous les sens tandis que des coups de feu étaient échangés et Alex maudit la poisse qui semblait coller à la peau de sa famille. Elle était en plein milieu d'une fusillade… _

•••

**Mardi 22 Février, Appartement Kara, National City - Retour au présent -** **: **

— _**Je te demande pardon ?**_ Lâcha immédiatement Keira, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, en envoyant un regard noir à sa soeur qui était assise à côté de Lena sur le canapé, alors que Sam était assise dans le fauteuil d'en face et que Supergirl restait debout près de la table basse. _**Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi j'apprends que maintenant que tu t'es retrouvée au milieu d'une fusillade ?**_

Alex soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, sachant très bien que la blonde allait réagir de cette manière. En vérité, à part J'onn, Sam et Winn, personne n'était au courant de ce petit… contretemps.

— _**Kara était dans le coma. Toi et maman aviez déjà bien assez à vous soucier comme ça, sans que je vous dise quoi que ce soit. Kara s'est réveillée à peine une semaine après et la tension est retombée pour tout le monde quand il s'est avéré que cette fille aussi malchanceuse que chanceuse n'avait aucune séquelle importante. Alors… J'ai préféré ne rien dire, ça n'apportait rien et je n'ai pas été blessée alors… j'ai évité d'en parler. **_

Sa soeur grogna et se détourna, tournant le dos aux autres filles dans la pièce.

— _**Qui t'as tiré dessus ? Pourquoi ? **_Déclara Lena, composée à la perfection, parvenant à garder son masque de neutralité parfaite, maintenant que Keira se contentait de l'ignorer depuis l'intervention de Sam.

Alex souffla.

— _**Cadmus. Je ne sais pas comment mais… ils ont appris pour l'existence de cette clé et… ils s'en sont emparé durant la fusillade. **_

— _**Donc, après ce jour-là, tu n'as jamais remis la main sur cette clé ?**_ Demanda la brune.

L'agent du FBI secoua la tête.

— _**Bien et qu'est-ce que tu sais concrètement sur eux ? Et pourquoi Jeremiah était-il lié à tout ça ?**_ Demanda Keira en se tournant de nouveau vers sa soeur, ignorant royalement les autres.

— _**Après la fusillade, je suis restée en contact avec J'onn et finalement, j'ai dit que je voulais rejoindre son équipe pour enquêter. Trois ans plus tard, j'ai pu commencer à travailler avec lui et encore deux ans après je suis devenue officiellement un agent. Au fil du temps, j'ai réussi à amasser quelques informations… Papa bossait pour un labo de LuthorCorp à l'époque et un jour il a été recruté par un autre labo, qui une fois que l'on a enquêté s'avérait être une société écran, dont on ne sait toujours pas à qui il appartenait vraiment. Il faisait énormément de recherches là-bas. À l'aide d'une source qui nous est toujours anonyme aujourd'hui, on a pu découvrir quelques projets sur lesquels les scientifiques de cette fausse société travaillaient. Il y avait beaucoup de recherches sur la génétique, le clonage, armes biologiques… Vraiment de très gros projets, vraiment dangereux et controversés. Au fil des années, on a réussi à arrêter quelques petits membres de Cadmus, mais rien de vraiment intéressant. Il ne devait être qu'au plus bas de l'échelle. Tous sont morts aujourd'hui, il est clair que Cadmus fait tout pour passer inaperçu et jusqu'ici, il y arrive plutôt bien. **_

— _**Mais pourquoi Cadmus s'en prend à Kara ? Cela n'a aucun sens,**_ fit Sam. _**Quel est l'intérêt pour eux de s'en prendre à elle ? Et est-ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment séparer Kara et Lena, ou Kara a-t-elle "rompu" avec Lena pour la "protégée" ?**_

Alex secoua la tête, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Un silence s'abattit de nouveau dans le salon, toutes réfléchissant de son côté.

— _**Donc, tu enquêtes sur eux depuis dix ans,**_ lâcha Keira d'une voix monocorde, tous sentant immédiatement la pression monter d'un coup.

— _**Oui,**_ fit Alex.

— _**Et tu n'as jamais jugé utile de m'en parler ?**_

— …

Plus le silence durait, plus la tension montait, toutes sachant pertinemment que Supergirl n'attendait qu'une étincelle pour exploser.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit pas plus tard que- **_La blonde regarda sa montre. _**2h ? Que toi et moi nous étions une équipe ? Ravie de voir que ça ne marche que dans un sens, **_lança-t-elle avec amertume.

— _**K-**_

— _**Quoi ?! C'est quoi ton excuse au juste ? Tu ne voulais pas me mêler à tout ça ? Tu voulais me protéger ? Je te remercie Alex, mais je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi et je te rappelle que je suis flic d'accord ! J'aurais pu t'aider avec tout ça, si seulement tu m'avais fait confiance**_, ragea Supergirl, Alex se levant alors que Sam et Lena se faisait soudainement toute petite.

— _**Pendant la période que… on a partagée tous ensemble, **_commença à s'expliquer Alex on les désignant toutes les quatre. _**Je ne savais vraiment pas grand-chose. Honnêtement, je ne sais toujours pas grand-chose. Mais à cette époque, t'étais tellement concentrée sur l'académie de police et t'étais… tellement…. heureuse. C'est la première fois que je te voyais aussi épanouie et je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ça. Après tu t'es de nouveau renfermée, encore plus que lorsque t'as atterri chez nous c'est pour dire. T'avais tellement mal à cause de toute cette merde et t'étais tellement perdue dans ta propre enquête, que j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai quelque chose de probant à te donner. **_

— _**Résultat on en est où ? **_Keira eut un rire sans joie. _**Super les soeurs qui se disent tous hein ? Kara est je ne sais où à faire je ne sais quoi et en fait… c'est pareil pour toi. Je pensais que l'affaire Darhk nous avait appris une chose : Qu'on était plus fortes ensemble, mais visiblement vous avez déjà oublié. Dis-moi Alex, est-ce que tu peux m'affirmer que Jeremiah est mort dans ce stupide accident du travail ? Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que l'enterrement de Jeremiah que l'on a fait il y a plus de 9 ans maintenant, était réel ?**_ Fit Supergirl en s'approchant dangereusement de sa soeur, la surplombant de quelques centimètres.

Encore un silence et finalement Alex déglutit difficilement.

— _**On ne sait pas s'il est mort ou vivant… mais… maman dépérissait de plus en plus et vous commenciez tellement à vous inquiéter… Qu'avec J'onn on a décidé de simuler sa mort… c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas savoir. Crois-moi Keira, **_fit difficilement Alex, les yeux pétillants. _**Ça fait dix ans que je ne me demande si oui ou non il est en vie et ne pas savoir… c'est vraiment la pire des tortures. Parce que plus le temps passe, plus tu perds espoir. Puis, un rien te rend de l'espoir, jusqu'à ce que ce fin espoir se brise et revienne et se brise à nouveau, tout en devenant toujours plus douloureux. **_

Keira baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage de toutes. Finalement elle secoua la tête, reniflant péniblement puis porta un regard blessé à Alex, qui sentit son coeur tambouriner difficilement dans sa poitrine.

— _**Tu sais… je croyais vraiment que je pouvais compter sur toi coûte que coûte. Je pensais qu'on été honnête l'une envers l'autre. J'AI été honnête avec toi. Sur TOUT et toi… tu me mens juste depuis le début..**_

— _**K- **_commença de nouveau Alex retenant difficilement ses larmes alors qu'elle voyait le visage brisé de sa soeur, yeux bleus pétillants aussi de larmes contenues.

Supergirl recula en secouant frénétiquement la tête alors que son aînée essayait de se rapprocher.

— _**Vous savez quoi ? Allez toutes vous faire voir… **_souffla-t-elle d'un air presque désespéré.

La flic se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la sortie, Alex restant sur place, la tête basse essayant de se retenir de simplement pleurer, tout le monde étant particulièrement à fleur de peau. Keira ouvrit la porte, mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sam la bloqua avec sa main, la refermant aussitôt et plaça son corps devant pour empêcher la blonde de sortir.

— _**Dégage,**_ grogna Supergirl, Sam percevant parfaitement la craquelure dans sa voix, alors qu'elle n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux pour lui lancer son regard noir signature.

— _**Non. Je crois que vous avez pas bien saisi le concept. On n'était pas là pour se disperser encore plus qu'on ne l'était déjà, mais pour se rassembler, **_claqua fermement la châtain.

— _**Y'a rien à rassembler du tout. **_

— _**Alors quoi ? Tu vas simplement partir et après ? Tu vas faire quoi au juste ? Rester seule dans ton coin ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que ta jumelle est quelque part, là dehors, à jouer à un jeu qui semble vraiment très dangereux dont nous ne savons quasiment rien ? Il faut que l'on arrête de s'engueuler comme ça ! Ça ne mènera à rien ! Il faut qu'on se rassemble, qu'on se reconnecte, qu'on travaille ensemble pour essayer de découvrir ce qui se passe. On y arrivera jamais chacun de son côté ! **_

— _**Pousse-toi,**_ répondit Keira telle une automate.

— _**T- **_commença Sam.

— _**Alex s'est faite tirer dessus parce qu'elle avait une clé usb qui incriminait sans doute Cadmus,**_ intervint enfin Lena, la voix neutre, professionnelle, comme si elle s'adressait à ses actionnaires véritablement durs à convaincre. _**Cadmus est responsable de la disparition de Jeremiah. À ton avis, quel sort réservera Cadmus à Kara quand ils découvriront qu'elle enquête sur eux ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucun doute que c'est ce qu'elle fait.**_

Keira serra la mâchoire, mais ne se retourna pas pour faire face à la milliardaire et ne regarda toujours pas en direction de Sam juste à quelques centimètres devant.

— _**On t'as tous un peu trahi. Ça fait mal. Crois le ou non, mais je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Cependant, serais-tu capable de te regarder dans le miroir, ou même de simplement continuer à vivre, si un jour tu apprends que Kara s'est faite descendre et que nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'aider, parce que l'on était trop occupé à se disputer les unes avec les autres ? Je ne te demande pas de faire la paix avec n'importe laquelle d'entre nous, je te demande juste de mettre ta rancoeur de côté, pour qu'on puisse toutes aider Kara à se sortir de là où elle est. Tu ne veux pas le faire pour nous ? Ok. Tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi ? Ok. Mais ne me dit pas que tu ne le feras pas pour Kara, parce qu'on sait tous dans cette pièce que tu serais prête à n'importe quoi pour elle. **_

Encore et toujours un silence, lourd, tendu, Sam, Lena et Alex attendant avec plus ou moins de patience la réaction de Supergirl qui avait toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte, bien que celle-ci fût bloquée par le corps de l'ancienne pompom girl. Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité pour tout le monde, Keira lâcha enfin la poignée et se retourna enfin vers la PDG, le visage de la flic redevenant le masque imperméable à toute émotion qui n'avait rien à envier au masque habituel de la Luthor.

— _**Et qu'est-ce que tu propose comme brillante idée pour régler cette affaire petit génie ? **_Lâcha Supergirl, presque méprisante.

Lena ouvrit la bouche, mais elle eut à peine le temps de vocaliser sa première syllabe, que Sam sursauta soudainement de joie, sautillant au côté de Supergirl en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. Keira se tendit immédiatement à ce geste et lança un regard assassin à sa voisine qui se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire lumineux qui la perturba quelque peu.

— _**Moi je sais ! Soirée entre filles !**_ Chantonna Sam.

— _**Pardon ?**_ Lança Lena incrédule.

— _**Euh…**_ fit Alex, regardant la châtain comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait soudainement.

— _**Quoi ?!**_ lâcha Keira en voulant se retirer de l'emprise de sa voisine, mais celle-ci résista.

— _**J'ai une personne qui meurt d'envie de rencontrer l'une de ses héroïnes,**_ répondit Sam plus sérieusement à son ancienne meilleure amie. _**Vas-tu empêcher ma fille de revoir sa marraine qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis qu'elle n'a même pas 3 ans ?**_

Supergirl se retira férocement de l'étreinte cette fois.

— _**C'est quoi ce chantage à deux balles ? Et en quoi ça va nous aider avec Cadmus ?**_ S'irrita de nouveau la blonde, n'aimant absolument pas que Sam se serve de sa fille pour lui faire faire ce qu'elle avait envie.

— _**Un moyen de tous se reconnecter et on essayera toutes de faire comprendre à Kara, que l'on est là pour l'aider.**_

— _**C'est une idée tellement stupide qu'elle ne devrait même pas porter le nom d'idée,**_ se moqua la blonde.

— _**Peut-être,**_ fit Sam en haussant les épaules. _**Mais c'est une bonne façon d'essayer de ce retrouver. Alex, tu penses pouvoir faire venir Kara ?**_

— _**Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra. **_

— _**Une objection vous deux à cette petite réunion ? **_Demanda la châtain à Lena et Alex.

Les deux se regardèrent, communiquant silencieusement, puis finalement elles hochèrent la tête, indiquant leur accord.

— _**Parfait ! On se retrouve donc à 20h chez moi le 1er mars ! On a un anniversaire à fêter je crois,**_ fit la Arias en zieutant Keira qui la regardait comme si elle était folle.

— _**Compte pas sur moi,**_ grogna Supergirl.

— _**Tu viendras,**_ fit Sam.

Elle le lâcha comme ça, simplement, comme si c'était un simple constat, une vérité. Keira viendrait, elle le savait. Elle le ferait, ne serait-ce que pour voir sa jumelle pour leur anniversaire et pour voir Ruby, qui elle était sûre, lui avait atrocement manqué.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Soirée entre filles et anniversaire des Jumelles ! Ruby va enfin rencontrer (revoir) Kara et Keira et il y aura aussi un flashback sur la rencontre Kara/Kate ! **

**À votre avis, comment cela peut-il se passer ? xD**

**À la prochaine et portez-vous bien !**


	11. Chapitre XI

**Hey ! Nous revoilà pour continuer cette Fanfiction ! Je vous préviens, concrètement, ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose xD Et je tiens aussi à préciser que les chapitres seront relativement moins long que les précédents, pour ne pas être trop intense à écrire. Bon, celui-ci fait quand même environ 7000 mots, je pense que c'est raisonnable xD Voilà, voilà.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

•••

**Mercredi 1er Mars, Voiture Alex Danvers, National City** **:**

Alex stoppa sa voiture dans l'immense cours de la maison que lui indiquait le GPS et elle siffla doucement en tombant sur une petite villa aux allures de magazine. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que Sam n'avait sans nul doute plus aucun problème d'argent au vu de la maison dans laquelle elle vivait aujourd'hui avec sa fille Ruby.

La Danvers soupira, se sentant soudainement stressée maintenant qu'elle était à leur lieu de retrouvailles. Elle regarda sa montre. 18h. Sam avait avancé leur réunion, ayant réussi à se dégager plus tôt du boulot. L'agente resserra ses mains sur son volant, de plus en plus nerveuse, puis elle tourna la tête vers le siège passager, tombant sur la chevelure blonde de sa soeur, qui fixait la maison avec une intensité étrange. Pour une personne lambda, Keira semblerait totalement neutre et confiante, mais Alex savait mieux, elle percevait parfaitement la tension dans ses épaules et sa mâchoire.

Elle coupa finalement le contact et après quelques instants de silence, l'ancienne étudiante en médecine ouvrit enfin la bouche.

— _**Est-ce que l'on peut parler avant d'y aller ?**_

Keira ne répondit rien, ne laissant même pas un simple signe qu'elle avait entendu voire même écouté son aînée. Du point d'Alex, c'était bon signe. La Danvers savait parfaitement que lorsque l'ancienne footballeuse était immobile et silencieuse, c'est qu'elle écoutait généralement attentivement. Si elle n'avait pas voulu discuter, elle serait déjà sortie de la voiture, même si cela l'aurait forcé à aller là où elle redoutait.

— _**On n'a pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'on a convenu de cette soirée, **_commença Alex, tendue. _**Je sais que je t'ai blessé en te cachant certaines choses, mais je t'assure que ce n'était absolument pas mon attention. Tu avais déjà tellement en tête… Ce n'était pas parce que je ne te faisais pas confiance ou quoi que ce soit, mais bien parce que je ne voulais pas te surcharger plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. Je sais que l'enquête sur la mort de tes parents t'obsède et je ne voulais pas ajouter Cadmus et papa en plus dans ton esprit. Peut-être que j'ai eu tort. Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui si je t'en avais parlé, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. Alors je m'excuse sincèrement et j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en tiendras pas trop rigueur. S'il te plaît K, ne te renfermes pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà, c'est toi qui en pâtirais le plus,**_ supplia presque l'aînée, vraiment inquiète pour sa petite soeur.

Le silence lui répondit, Supergirl n'ayant même pas réagi. Alex soupira, se renfonçant dans son siège, son regard se reposant sur la maison ultra moderne face à elles. C'était mal parti...

— _**Je ne t'en veux pas,**_ finit par sortir la blonde, Alex reportant son attention vers elle avec une vitesse foudroyante, se demandant si elle avait rêvé quand elle se rendit compte que sa voisine ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un cil. _**Je ne t'en veux pas,**_ répéta-t-elle. _**Honnêtement, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça et je serais incapable de me lancer dans cette soirée si on est en froid. Alors je râlerai demain. J'ai besoin d'une trêve pour le moment.**_

La Danvers haussa les sourcils, surprise et trouvant même cela suspect que ça soit si facile, bien que la flic laissait entendre que ce n'était que temporaire. La blonde avait semblé si énervé mardi dernier et elle était du genre particulièrement rancunière.

— _**Tu es... sûre ? **_Fit la plus âgée, légèrement perplexe.

— _**Oui. **_

Keira ne donna pas plus d'argument, Alex savait qu'elle avait sans doute plus à dire sur le sujet, mais elle montrait clairement qu'elle n'allait pas s'étaler dessus, pas maintenant en tout cas.

— _**En fait, c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire génial pour toi et que tu le veux ? Avoue,**_ plaisanta Alex, tentant de tester la réaction de la détective, pour savoir si en effet, elle ne lui en voulait vraiment pas.

Supergirl réagit enfin, tournant la tête vers sa voisine, son visage toujours neutre.

— _**Je me fous des cadeaux d'anniversaire.**_

— _**Oh, tu ne te foutra pas de celui-ci,**_ assura l'agente du FBI en haussant un sourcil, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

Keira fronça les sourcils, indiquant à la femme à côté d'elle qu'elle attendait la suite. Alex rit légèrement, en se rendant compte à quel point la jumelle de Kara pouvait exprimer un nombre d'émotions assez incroyables juste avec la façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils.

— _**L'un de mes collègues ma vendue son ancienne moto. Elle ne fonctionne plus et il y a apparemment pas mal de choses à revoir dessus. Alors je me suis dit, peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de la retaper... ensemble. Tu sais, juste pour qu'on fasse quelque chose toutes les deux, qui pour une fois n'a rien à voir avec le boulot, **_avoua Alex, légèrement timide sur le sujet. _**Je pense que ça pourrait nous faire du bien à toutes les deux. Nous évader un peu de tout ça pendant quelques heures. **_

Supergirl ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt, semblant surprise de l'idée d'Alex, puis finalement, elle se reprit.

— _**Tu ne connais rien à la mécanique Alex,**_ lança-t-elle avec un rictus qui rassura immédiatement l'agente sur l'état de leur relation.

— _**T'as réussi à faire de Mike un mécano acceptable, je pense que j'ai mes chances, **_s'amusa la Danvers, plus détendue maintenant qu'elle était sûre que Keira ne lui en voulait vraiment pas pour le moment, ou du moins, pas assez pour se renfermer complètement.

Supergirl détourna immédiatement la tête en entendant parler du brun et toute expression retomba de son visage, Alex fermant les yeux en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir mentionné Mike. Un silence retomba, la plus âgée des soeurs Danvers ne sachant que dire pour alléger l'ambiance qu'elle avait stupidement gâchée en moins d'une seconde.

— _**Mike avait beau être un crétin, il était plus patient que toi, ce qui peut en réalité s'avérer assez utile, **_intervint de nouveau Keira, soulageant Alex.

— _**A parce que toi tu es patiente peut-être ?**_ Se moqua l'ancienne étudiante en médecine.

Supergirl ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer que oui, dans certaines occasions elle pouvait l'être, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment en mécanique, ce qui lui fit donc la refermer immédiatement…

— _**Bon on bouge ou en reste planté là,**_ grogna-t-elle en sortant finalement de la voiture, alors qu'Alex rit à la réaction de sa soeur, comprenant malgré son comportement, qu'elle était en fait contente de son cadeau.

Il fallait toujours savoir lire entre les lignes avec elle.

Les deux Danvers s'avancèrent dans la grande allée bordée de nombreux végétaux en tout genre et se stoppèrent devant la grande porte, qui bien que sobrement décoré, devait à elle seule valoir plus que le contenu entier de l'appartement spartiate de Supergirl.

— _**Elle a gagné au loto ou quoi,**_ lâcha Keira, quelque peu dubitative devant la richesse de l'endroit.

— _**J'imagine qu'être une femme d'affaires sans doute redoutable et associée de Lena Luthor qui est elle-même PDG de l'une des plus grosses entreprises mondiales aide, **_répondit Alex, avec un air assez similaire à sa voisine.

Sa dernière visite en date lorsque Sam vivait encore à Metropolis, datait d'il y a plus de 3 ans maintenant et l'appartement de la châtain était loin de ressembler d'une quelconque façon à cette villa. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que niveau professionnel, Sam avait sans aucun doute possible réussie sa vie.

Les deux soeurs se jetèrent un regard en coin, clairement nerveuses, puis finalement Alex soupira et se décida enfin à sonner pour annoncer leur arrivée, bien qu'au vu des immenses et nombreuses baies vitrées, ainsi que la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait devant le portail qui était resté ouvert et qui menait à la cour, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Sam sache déjà qu'elles soient là et qu'elle leur avait simplement laissé le temps de se préparer psychologiquement avant d'entrer.

Elles attendirent quelques instants, Alex se craquant les doigts, alors que la blonde restait aussi immobile qu'une statue, sa soeur se demandant pendant quelques secondes si elle respirait toujours.

Finalement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit après avoir entendu le bruit distinct d'un verrou, puis Sam apparue devant les deux invitées.

— _**Hey, sexy Lexy,**_ salua Sam, encore habillée en la working girl qu'elle était et lançant le sourire charmeur qu'elle ne semblait garder que pour la Danvers.

— _**Sam, **_répondit Alex, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusée et quelque peu ravie que malgré les années et les épreuves, la châtain semblait toujours interagir de la même façon avec elle, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis leur rencontre.

— _**Dany**_, sourit-elle ensuite en direction de Keira. _**Respire tu veux, on dirait que tu vas faire une syncope,**_ taquina-t-elle, ne peinant aucunement à savoir que celle-ci était incroyablement stressée, bien qu'elle n'en montrait absolument rien.

Supergirl se contenta d'un hoquet moqueur et sans joie, son regard bleu braqué dans le regard noisette de son ancienne meilleure amie.

— _**Y'a pas à dire, ta chaleur, ta politesse et ta bonne humeur m'avait vraiment manqué,**_ rit l'ex pompom girl, avant de se décaler et d'inviter les deux femmes à entrer.

Le hall d'entrée était à l'image de l'extérieur. La déco était sobre, mais moderne et surtout, l'ambiance à l'intérieur était d'une fraîcheur bienvenue, comparée à la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur. Elles passèrent ensuite dans le grand salon ouvert sur la salle à manger et dont chaque mur qui menait à l'extérieur était placardé de portes fenêtres immenses, le mur du fond menant à une terrasse en pierre, bordé d'une piscine creusée et d'un grand jardin verdoyant.

— _**C'est vraiment….. Vraiment très cool,**_ fit Alex en regardant à droite à gauche, n'osant toucher à rien.

Sam s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, quand une furie passa à toute vitesse devant elle, s'écrasant dans les bras d'Alex qui trébucha d'un pas, alors que Keira se retourner du mur de photo qu'elle observait discrètement pour voir ce qui avait causé tout ce vacarme.

— _**Alex ! Ça fait trop longtemps ! **_Lança joyeusement une voix enthousiaste, émanant du corps qui avait enserré la Danvers dans un câlin serré.

Alex rit et rendit le câlin, se reprenant rapidement de sa surprise, alors que Sam souriait avec une tendresse qui se voyait rarement dans ses yeux et que Keira observait le tout quelques pas en arrière, déglutissant difficilement avant de sentir encore plus nerveuse que quelques secondes plus tôt.

— _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, c'est dingue !**_ Lâcha Alex, après que Ruby se soit décalé.

La fillette était plus grande que la moyenne des filles de son âge et celle-ci en semblait bien fière au vu du sourire qu'elle envoya à la Danvers, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué l'ancienne footballeuse qui se tenait toujours à l'écart, osant à peine respirer face à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

— _**T'as vu ?! Je serais bientôt aussi grande que ma mère ! **_S'enthousiasma la plus jeune telle une pile électrique, vraiment ravie de revoir Alex qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis trois ans et avec qui elle avait donc uniquement parlé par téléphone depuis cette dernière rencontre.

— _**Oui bon, t'as encore de la marge,**_ se moqua gentiment Sam en posant sa main sur la tête de sa version miniature. _**Il te manque encore 34 bons centimètres. Et puis, tu peux grandir autant que tu veux, tu ne seras jamais aussi géniale que moi,**_ lança-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

Ruby roula des yeux en croisant les bras, rappelant immédiatement Lena aux soeurs Danvers.

— _**Tante Lena est plus géniale que toi,**_ répliqua-t-elle, Alex riant en voyant la mine outrée de Sam.

— _**Je connais quelqu'un qui va dormir dehors ce soir,**_ fit la châtain, Alex secouant la tête avec amusement devant les chamailleries.

Avoir grandit auprès de Lena et Sam avait vraiment donné une finesse d'esprit à la petite qui devait sans aucun doute être plus élevée que les autres enfants de son âge.

— _**Oui, toi si tante Lena apprends ce que-**_

La mini Sam se tut soudainement, remarquant enfin la présence de la blonde derrière Alex, qui semblait vouloir être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Tout le monde braqua son regard en direction de la flic, qui s'immobilisa de nouveau devant l'attention qu'elle avait subitement attirée. Sa mâchoire se contracta à intervale nerveux, son regard évitant intentionnellement la fille de son ancienne meilleure amie, qui se sentait compatissante de la nervosité plus que clair de l'ancienne footballeuse.

Un silence se fit, gênant toujours plus Keira qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, partir loin, très loin d'ici. Ruby glissa soudainement quelques mots aux oreilles de sa mère, oubliant complètement leurs précédentes chamailleries, puis une conversation chuchotée commença entre elle, la petite châtain semblant sautillé d'énergie nerveuse et excité à la fois.

Finalement, Ruby s'échappa à l'étage à toute allure, laissant les trois adultes en plan.

— _**J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que c'était d'avoir des fans, parce que tu vas rencontrer ta fan numéro 1,**_ intervint Sam en regardant sérieusement mais sereinement Keira, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils à ces mots et qui devait faire un effort de contrôle incroyable pour garder sa respiration un tant soit peu normale.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre à l'étage et la châtain soupira avec une exaspération un peu surjouée, la femme d'affaires plus amusée qu'autre chose. Des pas brusques et rapides descendirent ensuite les escaliers, la mère grondant cette fois-ci doucement sa fille pour qu'elle ralentisse pour ne pas tomber.

Celle-ci n'en fit absolument rien, trop excité et elle passa en flèche devant Sam et Alex, se positionnant devant Keira qui se tendit immédiatement, alors que la petite lui tendant maintenant un tee-shirt et un marqueur, laissant la blonde totalement immobile, ne respirant quasiment plus. Le regard que lui lançait Ruby était pétillant, un grand sourire radieux sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle attendait plus ou moins patiemment que Keira réagisse.

La détective lança un regard de détresse à sa soeur, qui se contenta de lui sourire avec encouragement, puis son regard se posa sur Sam, qui sourit à son tour avec une bienveillance sincère, alors qu'elle lui mimait un autographe, rendant la sportive absolument perplexe.

Pourquoi diable Ruby voudrait-elle un autographe d'elle ? Elle se trompait de soeur ici… C'était Kara la Star, elle n'était que…. pas grand-chose, si ce n'était la femme qui l'avait abandonné par égoïsme. Elle ne méritait clairement pas que la fille de Sam la regarde ainsi… Cependant le regard de la fillette de 9 ans et demi était insistant, presque implorant et Keira s'activa enfin, tendant la main d'un geste qui se voulait assurée, mais qui de son point de vue était en réalité atrocement tremblant.

Elle saisit le marquer, puis le tee-shirt, ce rendant compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une réplique parfaite et adaptée à une enfant, de son tee-shirt de football du lycée, se constant faisant bondir son coeur à toute allure, alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement, mais le plus discrètement possible.

Sam se saisit doucement du poignet d'Alex, attirant son attention qui jusqu'à présent été braquée sur l'échange de Keira et Ruby, puis l'ancienne pompom girl lui fit un signe de tête avec un petit sourire, en lui désignant la cuisine.

Cela faisait 7 ans qu'elle ne côtoyait plus quotidiennement Supergirl, mais Sam la connaissait toujours aussi bien. Elle savait parfaitement qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle était extrêmement tendue, cela se voyait au niveau de sa mâchoire, de la tension de ses épaules et de sa respiration presque bloquée. Puis surtout, elle savait que la présence d'Alex et elle-même, ne devait pas aider. Elle avait eu beau être une véritable star au lycée, elle n'avait jamais apprécié attirer l'attention sur elle et ce savoir observé pendant qu'elle était avec sa fille ne devait pas l'aider à se détendre un tant soit peu.

La Danvers le comprit parfaitement et suivit Sam sans poser de question, laissant sa soeur avec la petite qui commençait de plus en plus à s'exciter, sans doute prête à envoyer un flot de paroles inarrêtable. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la cuisine, regardant les interactions des deux autres de temps en temps, par le bar incrusté dans le mur qui séparait la pièce principale de la cuisine.

— _**Personne d'autre n'est arrivée encore alors ?**_ Demanda Alex, après avoir regardé silencieusement Keira et Ruby pendant quelques instants en silence.

— _**Non. Lena avait... quelques petites choses à régler, Caitlin et Iris devrait arriver dans une heure, quant à Kara, tu as des nouvelles ? Elle ne m'a pas répondu de la semaine.**_

Alex soupira.

— _**Elle m'a ignoré aussi, mais Kate m'a assurée qu'elles seraient là au maximum à 20h. **_

Sam hocha la tête, puis elle eut un rictus en regardant l'échange.

— _**Regarde moi ça, Dany est aussi raide que…. Bon non, je vais me taire, ce n'est pas très propre,**_ ricana-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

— _**Depuis quand tu t'auto censure ?**_ Se moqua Alex, les bras croisés, en levant un sourcil avec un sourire en coin en direction de Sam.

— _**Depuis que Lulu m'a apprise qu'on ne pouvait pas dire n'importe quoi devant une enfant… C'est vraiment un plaie, **_soupira dramatiquement la châtain, en sortant des bouteilles du bar pour les poser sur un plateau, ainsi que plusieurs verres.

Alex secoua la tête en riant, prêtant main forte à la femme d'affaires pour préparer ce qui servirait d'apéritif quand tout le monde serait là.

— _**Maman ! Maman !**_ Cria Ruby en débarquant à toute allure dans la cuisine avec son tee-shirt de foot Supergirl sur le dos, surprenant légèrement les deux femmes dans leur conversation. _**Il est où mon ballon ?! Il est où ?! **_

— _**Là où tu l'as laissé la dernière fois, **_répondit Sam avec un sourire en coin en se tournant vers sa fille qui lui lança immédiatement un air boudeur.

— _**Alleeeeeez ! Elle veut bien jouer avec moi ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est trop bien ! Il est où ? **_S'extasia-t-elle, Sam et Alex souriant devant sa joie immense.

L'agente du FBI tourna ensuite son attention à travers l'ouverture du bar, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les chamailleries entre la mère et sa fille, apercevant Keira toujours aussi tendue, qui se frottait nerveusement le front avec un soupir exaspéré en secouant la tête.

— _**Tu l'as envoyé dans l'arbre hier soir, **_signala la châtain et immédiatement le visage de sa version miniature blêmit.

— _**Oh mais c'est pas vrai !**_ S'exaspéra Ruby comme si c'était la fin du monde.

— _**Et oh, Dany,**_ interpella Sam depuis le bar, Keira tournant son attention vers elle. _**Tu veux pas nous montrer à quel point tu es un chevalier servant et aller récupérer le ballon que Ruby a envoyé dans l'arbre hier soir ? Excuse là, elle s'est sentit obligé de s'entraîner quand je lui ai apprise que tu passerais aujourd'hui,**_ sourit Sam. _**Merci trésor, t'es un amour,**_ lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire joueur, sans laisser le temps à Supergirl de répliquer.

Celle-ci lui envoya un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches et ceci ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Sam et fit ricaner Alex. 7 ans et pourtant elles avaient toujours la même dynamique.

— _**Ruby tu vas lui montrer ? Notre Supergirl ici présente serait ravie de t'aider de toute évidence**_, signala la châtain à sa fille, qui se mit de nouveau à sourire avec enthousiasme.

La fille de Sam retourna alors auprès de la blonde et l'attrapa par la main afin de la diriger prestement vers le jardin arrière, la flic envoyant un regard de détresse à Alex, ne sachant absolument pas comment se comporter avec la gamine et sa soeur et Sam se contentèrent de lui envoyer un pouce en l'air, alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'extérieur par l'une des immenses portes fenêtres.

— _**La pauvre, elle qui n'aime pas sortir de sa zone de confort, on vient complètement de la jeter à l'extérieur, **_rit Alex, en apercevant au loin la silhouette de Ruby qui pointait du doigt quelque chose dans l'un des grands arbres.

— _**Elle va s'y faire, **_sourit sincèrement Sam, en regardant son ancienne meilleure amie grimper habilement dans l'arbre, alors que sa fille la fixait attentivement, sans doute des étoiles dans les yeux. _**Qui l'eut cru, mais elle a toujours eu un don avec les enfants.**_

— _**En tout cas, elle les a toujours attiré comme les abeilles par le miel,**_ rit Alex.

— _**Oh m'en parle pas ! **_Rit à son tour Sam. _**Tu te rappelle de la fois où on était tous en panique parce qu'elle était partie chercher Ruby à l'école et qu'on l'a voyait pas revenir ? **_

— _**Oui ! **_Rit encore plus Alex. _**On a tous rappliqué à l'école maternelle et on à trouver Keira qui nous envoyait des regard de détresse, parce qu'elle se faisait envahir par tous les gamins de la garderie, ils voulaient pas la laissé partir. **_

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire à ce souvenir, ce rappelant parfaitement de la tête paniqué de Keira.

— _**Finalement on est tous resté jouer avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la garderie et on à bien rit, **_ajouta Sam, reprenant plus doucement, mais avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

Ils étaient tellement soudés à l'époque… ça lui faisait vraiment mal de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

— _**Après ça, Keira à dit qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'y retourner,**_ sourit à son tour Alex, un peu dans le même schéma de penser que sa voisine.

— _**Tu parles… Elle grognait juste pour la forme. Preuve en est qu'avec Mike, ils allaient jouer avec les gamins pendant toute la garderie, au moins un soir par semaine après ça, **_continua Sam, regardant la blonde descendre de l'arbre et tendre le ballon à sa fille qui sautillait de joie, avant d'enlacer la flic qui se raidit immédiatement et qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant que Ruby ne s'écarte et se mette à courir plus loin pour commencer un jeu de passe avec son idole.

— _**Ouais,**_ souffla Alex, regardant elle aussi l'échange, son coeur se serrant à ces souvenirs, en constatant à quel point Keira avait été heureuse à cette époque, bien qu'elle se cachait toujours à travers son masque d'indifférence et de grognerie plus pour le genre qu'autre chose.

Elles observèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux joueuses s'échangeant des passes simples, le sourire nostalgique que Sam avait jusqu'à présent s'effaçant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne rester qu'une expression assombrie.

— _**Tu crois qu'on n'arrivera à retrouver ça un jour ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, n'essayant même pas de cacher le doute et une certaine peur dans ses mots.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait fini de se cacher aux yeux de l'aînée des Danvers et même après leur séparation qui leur avait brisé le coeur à toutes les deux et ses années d'éloignement, cela n'avait pas changé.

— _**On fera tout ce qui faut pour ça,**_ répondit Alex avec une détermination qui redonna un peu de courage à la châtain à ses côtés. _**D'ailleurs, je pense même que lorsqu'on n'aura réussi à passer à travers ça, alors nos liens ne seront que plus forts,**_ termina-t-elle.

Elle porta ensuite son regard vers Sam, qui la fixait avec une intensité étrange, qui fit bondir le coeur de la Danvers plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elles se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques intenses secondes, puis un sourire en coin s'étala sur les lèvres de Sam.

— _**Toujours célibataire Lexy ?**_ Demanda-t-elle alors avec un ton enjôleur.

Alex rit à ça et se contenta d'envoyer un sourire en coin et un jeu de sourcils subjectif avant de prendre l'un des plateaux et de se diriger vers la terrasse, ricanant quand elle entendit Sam la suivre en râlant de lui donner une réponse. C'était sûr maintenant, elle allait tout faire pour reconstituer leur belle famille, parce que jamais en 7 ans elle ne s'était sentie aussi légère et pourtant ils n'étaient même pas encore tous réunis.

•••

**Mercredi 1er Mars, Voiture Lena Luthor, National City** **:**

Lena soupira avant de couper le contact de sa voiture et de fermer les yeux en posant son front contre le volant. Elle était lessivée de sa journée. Elle stressait à mort depuis que Kara était partie avec un air aussi brisé la semaine dernière et elle avait tellement en tête qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à dormir. Ses journées semblaient s'amuser à devenir de plus en plus intenses et savoir que là, dans quelques instants, elle allait participer à leur soirée filles la mettait encore plus à fleur de peau qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

Elle se redressa, glissant un masque sur son visage et sortit enfin de sa voiture, ne faisant même pas attention au véhicule inconnu qui se trouvait garé non loin de celui de sa meilleure amie, ou plutôt même, soeur de coeur.

Elle entra dans la villa, comme si elle était chez elle, chacune ayant la clé de l'autre et elle interpella pour savoir si quelqu'un était présent dans le coin.

— _**Oh tu tombes à pique Lulu ! Est-ce que tu as pensé au gâteau ?**_ Intervint la voix de Sam depuis la cuisine.

Lena abandonna ses chaussures à talons avec plaisir et se déplaça jusqu'au bar où elle déposa son sac, apercevant son associée qui mettait des petits fours à chauffer.

— _**Tu veux dire, le gâteau pour lequel je te rabâche les oreilles tous les jours depuis une semaine ?**_ Ricana la Luthor en contournant l'obstacle pour entrer dans la cuisine. _**Oui, je m'en suis occupé, il sera livré dans la soirée. **_

— _**Parfait ! Comme quoi, tu sers à quelque chose des fois,**_ sourit la châtain en se redressant après s'être assurée que tout était bon avec le four.

— _**Ton compliment me va droit au coeur,**_ ricana la brune, les bras croisés, le bas du dos appuyé sur le comptoir derrière elle.

— _**Oui je- Mon Dieu tu as une tête affreuse, est-ce qui t'arrives de dormir de temps en temps ?**_ Se coupa Sam en apercevant le visage fatigué de la PDG.

— _**Encore une fois, ton compliment me va droit au coeur,**_ ricana de nouveau Lena en secouant légèrement la tête.

Cela dit, Sam n'avait pas tort, elle devait vraiment avoir une tête affreuse. Elle ne serait pas contre une petite sieste, là, maintenant.

— _**Alors, tu as été lui parler j'imagine, **_commenta Sam avec plus de sérieux, même inquiète en apercevant les cernes sous les yeux de la deuxième femme d'affaires.

Lena soupira en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

— _**Oui…..**_ lâcha-t-elle après un temps de silence.

— _**Alors…. Comment ça c'est passé ?**_ Demanda Sam avec hésitation, testant la réaction de son amie pour savoir si elle serait prête à en parler maintenant, voire même si elle avait besoin d'en parler maintenant.

La Luthor reporta son attention vers l'autre femme, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, hésitante sur le fait d'en parler maintenant ou non, alors que ses yeux fatigués pétillaient. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots, puis finalement, elle soupira de nouveau et commença à conter la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son fiancé. Enfin… Son ex-fiancé….

•••

**FLASHBACK **

_Le silence était atrocement gênant. La brune était assise sur le lit luxueux d'un des plus chics hôtels de la ville, un verre d'eau à la main, tandis que Jack se tenait appuyé contre le bureau, les bras croisés, fixant un point invisible sur le sol. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Tout cela, toute cette tension, cette gêne, cette souffrance qui traînait dans l'air, était de sa faute. De sa faute et uniquement de sa faute. Jack avait été une perle du début à la fin et elle…. Elle l'avait juste traité comme… un bouche-trou en fait. Ça lui faisait mal de penser ça, mais la vérité était là. Il lui avait servi de bouche-trou, de prix de consolation et l'homme ne méritait clairement pas ça._

_Il l'avait aidé quand elle était au plus mal. Il avait été patient. Gentil. Généreux. Il avait vraiment tout fait pour elle, pour la mettre à l'aise, pour lui changer les idées, la faire rire, lui redonner confiance en elle et elle… et elle lui brisait le coeur en remerciement. _

— _**J'imagine que si tu es là, c'est pour me donner t'as décision n'est-ce pas ? À moins que ça ne soit juste pour admirer cette merveilleuse personne qui se trouve devant toi,**_ _tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_Lena redressa la tête qui jusqu'à présent était braquée sur son verre qu'elle avait dans les mains, puis elle porta son regard vers lui, lui envoyant un micro sourire adorable, qui le fit craquer. _

— _**Ouais je sais… Sam déteint sur moi… C'est grave docteur ?**_ _Fit-il avec un petit rire tendu, aucun des deux ne parvenant à apaiser la pression qui pesait sur eux. _

— _**Pour toi, je ne sais pas, mais pour ton entourage, c'est certain,**_ _réussit à dire Lena avec un sourire timide, après plusieurs minutes de silence supplémentaire._

_Jack eut à nouveau un petit rire et le silence retomba fatalement. Tout était devenu si compliqué…. _

— _**Bien…..**_ _soupira l'homme en se redressant du bureau. __**J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à faire mes bagages et retourner à Metropolis.**_

_Lena redressa de nouveau immédiatement la tête à ses mots, envoyant un regard étrange et paniqué à son fiancé. _

— _**Lee… Je connais très bien la réponse à tout ça. Je la connais depuis longtemps. Depuis le début en fait… Je savais que pour toi, je serais toujours le second choix. Et je me suis dit, tant pis, tente ta chance mon gars, cette fille en vaut largement la peine. J'ai tenté, j'ai perdu. Je ne faisais pas le poids. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et personne ne le fera jamais. Si je t'ai laissé du temps et le choix, c'était surtout pour toi. Pour que tu réfléchisses et que tu te rendes compte de l'évidence. Peut-être que tu m'aimes. Quelque part, j'espère que tu le fais un peu et que nos quelques années de vie de couple, n'ont pas juste été un mensonge et une façon d'essayer de te tirer de l'amour que tu éprouves pour elle, mais il a été clair pour moi depuis le début, que jamais tu ne m'aimerais comme tu le fais avec elle. **_

_Lena le fixait en silence, déglutissant difficilement, ses yeux brillants de plus en plus. Elle se sentait tellement abominable en cet instant. _

— _**Tu sais, **__reprit Jack, en s'installant finalement à côté de la brune, qui n'osait même pas le regarder tant elle avait honte d'elle-même. __**Je me disais que ce n'était pas grave. Que ce n'était pas grave que je ne sois que le numéro 2. Après tout, tu étais avec moi. Puis, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'était incroyablement égoïste de ma part. Incroyablement égoïste de t'embarquer dans tout ça, alors que je savais que je n'étais pas ton premier choix. Aujourd'hui je ne veux plus être égoïste et… ne le prends pas mal mais… J'aimerais trouver et épouser une personne, qui me regarde, comme Kara te regarde,**_ _fit-il. __**Je pense, peut-être avec arrogance, **__commenta-t-il. __**Que je le mérite, tout comme tu le mérites aussi. Ce que vous avez toutes les deux, c'est juste incroyable Lena,**_ _ajouta-t-il en posant une main douce sur sa cuisse. __**C'est incroyable. Beaucoup de gens aimeraient avoir la chance de posséder ce lien qui vous unit toutes les deux. Regarde, ça fait 7 ans que vous essayez de faire votre vie de votre côté, mais rien n'y fait, vous pensez et aimez toujours l'autre. C'est un cadeau précieux que t'as fait la vie, alors chéri le et bats-toi pour lui. Je ne connais pas personnellement Kara, mais si elle a pu attirer autant de loyauté de toi et de Sam, alors cela en dit long sur la personne merveilleuse qu'elle doit être. Alors…**_

_Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, saisissant doucement son menton pour l'obliger gentiment à le regarder dans les yeux. _

— _**Redresse la tête, redresse les épaules, ne doute pas de la femme incroyable que tu es et va chercher la fille,**_ _sourit-il avec tendresse, ces mots achevant les barrières de la Luthor, des larmes silencieuses glissant finalement sur ses joues malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

•••

— _**Cet idiot est beaucoup trop parfait pour être normal,**_ _soupira Sam avec un petit sourire en secouant la tête, tandis que Lena avait les bras croisés, la tête basse. _

_Un silence assez lourd se fit dans la cuisine, uniquement dérangé par le bruit des reniflements de Lena, qui se retenait encore de pleurer. Ce n'était pas vrai, depuis quand était-elle devenue une telle pleurnicheuse ? Elle se faisait pitié… Des bras l'entourèrent finalement dans un câlin réconfortant et Lena se laissa faire, plaquant son front contre l'épaule de Sam._

— _**Ça va aller Lulu, on va dépasser ça, je te le promets. **_

— _**Je lui ai brisé le coeur Sam…. Comment il peut être aussi gentil et prévenant avec ce que je lui ai fait,**_ _murmura difficilement la brune, retenant ses larmes avec de plus en plus de difficulté. _

— _**C'est Jack…. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'appelle petit samaritain… **_

— _**Mais ça ne devrait même pas exister à ce niveau…. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il allait prendre ses distances quelque temps, mais qu'il me promettait qu'il allait revenir, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il me laisse tomber comme l'on fait tant de gens. Il m'a même demandé si je pouvais venir avec lui à l'aéroport la semaine prochaine, pour que l'on se dise au revoir correctement. Qui fait ça…. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'énerve, qu'il hurle… là c'est…..**_

_Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase et Sam soupira en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de la scientifique. _

— _**Hey tu sais quoi ? le reste des invités ne devrait pas arriver avant une bonne heure, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu là-haut,**_ _souffla doucement la châtain._

— _**Le reste ? Il y a déjà quelqu'un ?**_ _Fit Lena en s'écartant doucement des bras de Sam, les sourcils froncés, les yeux rouges de fatigue. _

— _**Oui. Tu n'as pas vu la voiture ? Lexy et Dany sont arrivées il a une bonne demie heure. Elles sont en train de jouer avec Ruby dehors. Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction quand elle a vu Dany et la réaction de Dany….. c'était excellent, **__rit doucement la femme d'affaires._

_Lena eut un petit sourire fatigué, détournant le regard. _

— _**Arrête de faire ça Lulu,**_ _fit Sam en effectuant une petite pichenette sur le nez de Lena, lui redressant ainsi la tête, alors qu'elle plissait le nez en frottant doucement celui-ci avec un air mécontent. _

— _**Faire quoi exactement ?**_ _Grogna-t-elle._

— _**De te fustiger en te disant que tout ça est de ta faute,**_ _fit sérieusement Arias._

— _**Et ça ne l'est pas peut-être ?**_ _Lâcha la PDG, irritée. __**Si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme la dernière des connasses, des garces, des lâches et des égoïstes, on n'en serait pas là où on en ait aujourd'hui, en particulier avec Keira.**_

— _**Ne m'oblige pas à te gifler pour te remettre les idées en place, la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, j'ai eu mal à la main, **__lâcha nonchalamment Sam, tandis que Lena lui envoyait un regard noir._

— _**Et je crois me souvenir que la dernière fois que cela c'est produit j'ai-**_

— _**Chut, **__coupa l'ancienne pompom girl en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de la Luthor, qui la regardait de plus en plus irritée. __**L'important à noter n'est pas comment tu m'as menacé si j'osais recommencer, mais bien qu'à peine 3 jours plus tard, après t'être enfin posé les bonnes questions, tu reprenais de l'aplomb. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier en fait, **__termina-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin. _

_Lena ferma les yeux en tentant de se contrôler, puis finalement elle préféra laisser tomber, envoyant un air mécontent à sa voisine qui se contentait d'agrandir son sourire. _

— _**Allez, au lit miss grincheuse, ou tu vas faire de l'ombre à notre Supergirl,**_ _plaisanta Sam en obligeant Lena à se diriger vers les escaliers, celle-ci râlant et protestant pour la forme, n'ayant clairement pas la force de résister réellement._

_En fait, l'idée d'un lit était clairement la bienvenue là, maintenant. _

•••

**Mercredi 1er Mars, Voiture Kate Kane, National City** **:**

— _**Est-ce que tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ?**_ Lâcha Kate avec un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'elle garait la voiture dans la cour de la villa dans laquelle elles avaient été invitées.

— _**Oui…. **_

L'ex militaire soupira avec amusement, avant de tourner son attention vers la blonde, qui avait le menton posé dans sa main, son coude appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, tandis qu'elle regardait vers l'extérieur d'un air boudeur.

— _**Quel âge as-tu rappelle-moi ?**_

— _**Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pertinent ici,**_ bouda la Danvers.

— _**Oh je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu boudes, car j'ai refusé de nous arrêter à Mcdo il y a 10 minutes, pour que tu t'empiffres comme le gros sac que tu es, alors que l'on va bientôt manger et surtout parce que tu ne vas pas pouvoir avoir ton happy meal…**_

— …_**.**_

— …_**. **_

— …_**.**_

— …_**.**_

— _**Mais… Il me manque plus que Toad à ma collection de jouet….**_

La Kane soupira encore plus avec un amusement exaspéré. Comment ça meilleure amie pouvait être aussi bien totalement enfantine, que extrêmement mature ? C'était sérieusement un véritable mystère pour elle…

— _**Il sera encore là demain, on est attendu là je te rappelle.**_

— …_**. J'ai pas envie d'y aller, **_fit la blonde en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège, toute bouderie éliminée de son visage, remplacé par une nervosité limite paniquée.

— _**Kara…. **_Soupira Kate, n'aimant pas voir sa meilleure amie ainsi. _**Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Sam, mais-**_

— _**Évidemment que tu ne le fais pas. Elle ne le fait pas non plus. Vous êtes trop semblable. Vous êtes du genre : "Il ne peut y avoir qu'une fille aussi géniale dans la bande".**_

Kate ricana.

— _**Oui bien, tu n'as sans doute pas tort, cela dit je pense que l'idée de toutes vous rassemblez n'est pas vraiment une si mauvaise idée que ça, si l'on oublie que ça peut complètement péter vu le caractère de merde que vous avez toute,**_ s'amusa la femme aux cheveux courts, alors que Kara lui envoyait une moue sceptique du genre :"tu n'es pas vraiment mieux". _**Ça va te faire du bien Kara. Pour une fois, au moins le temps d'une soirée, essaye d'oublier tout ce que tu sembles toujours avoir en tête et profite. C'est ton anniversaire et celui de ta jumelle. Il y a toutes tes amies les plus proches là-bas, que tu n'as pas eu le plaisir de revoir convenablement depuis des années. Alors s'il te plaît, quoi qui te dérange vraiment, essaye et si vraiment ça ne va pas, juste un signe de ta part et on s'en va faire notre soirée ailleurs, d'accord ?**_

Kara fixa sa voisine avec hésitation, son coeur palpitant de nervosité à l'idée d'entrer dans cette maison qui réunissait toutes les personnes avec qui elle voulait être plus que tout, mais avec qui elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être avant d'avoir terminé ce pour quoi elle se battait si durement depuis si longtemps.

— _**Allez Sunny, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à SuperGrincheuse ? Ce "super" cadeau que tu lui as dégoté et qui va sans doute faire de sa vie un enfer,**_ ricana-t-elle en pointant son pouce vers la banquette arrière. _**Ou revoir ton merveilleux sourire que tout le monde adore ?**_

— …_**.**_

Kara soupira, réfléchissant aux paroles de Kate. Elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir profiter de cette soirée, mais allait-elle pouvoir vraiment le faire ?

— _**Mon cadeau est remarquable et je suis sûre qu'il va lui plaire, même si elle prétendra le contraire. Même toi tu as craqué.**_

— _**Ta soeur joue à un autre niveau de grognasserie que moi, **_ricana Kate.

Kara rit légèrement. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas contredire son amie là-dessus.

— _**Fait ça au moins pour elle Kara. J'ai échangé quelques sms avec Alex cette semaine et elle est vraiment inquiète pour Keira, même si elle le cache très bien. Tu as la chance d'avoir encore ta soeur jumelle, alors ne la perds pas, **_termina Kate avec un regard douloureux, Kara déglutissant immédiatement en détournant le regard.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans l'habitacle, Kate laissant sa voisine méditer sur ses paroles. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Kara soupira, puis elle se redressa, tournant la tête vers sa meilleure amie en lui envoyant un sourire incroyablement lumineux.

— _**Ok, alors c'est parti ! Je ne sais pas toi mais mon estomac à cruellement envie d'engloutir ce qui sent si bon ! **_Fit-elle avec enthousiasme en sortant de la voiture, son nez humant l'odeur délicieuse qui s'évadait de la villa.

Kate l'observa un moment, plissant légèrement les yeux. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu bon nombre de fois de la part de ses soeurs, que Kara ne savait pas mentir. Du moins, autrefois c'était ainsi, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle mentait à la perfection, tellement que si elle n'avait pas vu quelques minutes plus tôt, que la blonde était vraiment angoissée d'assister à cette soirée filles, elle pourrait réellement croire que tout allait bien pour elle, tellement elle parvenait à glisser un masque lumineux et joyeux sur son visage. Savoir ceci était passablement dérangeant…

— _**Bon alors, tu viens ? Je vais finir par mourir de faim si tu continue ! **_Intervint Kara en s'adressant à sa meilleure amie par la fenêtre ouverte.

Kate roula des yeux, mais mi de côté ses pensées et sortie enfin du véhicule. Il était temps de savoir ce que réservait cette soirée.

* * *

**Eh bien vous savez quoi ? Comme Sam, moi aussi, la bonne humeur de Keira m'avait manqué xD **

**Alors, d'après vous, quel est le cadeau de Kara pour sa jumelle ? Et que pourrais bien offrir Keira aussi ? Ah moins qu'elle soit tellement grognasse qu'elle a decidé de ne pas faire de cadeau x)**

**Alors, comment cette soirée va se dérouler ?**

**Eh bien, il va falloir attendre pour le savoir :p**

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ! **


	12. Chapitre XII

**Hey ! Désolé pour ce retard monstrueux dans la publication, mais j'ai pris une mini pause pour me re mater les épisodes de Korra x) Mais la suite et là maintenant ! **

**Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Il y a tellement de personnages importants au même endroit dans une situations que toutes attendaient, que c'est vraiment dur de jongler, du coup forcément on en voit plus que d'autres.**

**Sur ce j'arrête de parler et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

•••

**Mercredi 1er Mars, Maison Arias, National City** **:**

Kara sonna à la porte d'entrée de Sam, gardant une attitude désinvolte et enjouée, ignorant volontairement le regard appuyé de sa meilleure amie à côté d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment que Kate devait un tantinet flipper de voir à quel point elle savait faire de mieux en mieux semblant au fil des années. Pour une personne extérieure, même une personne extrêmement proche d'elle, aucune ne se douterait que sous cette attitude lumineuse se cachait en réalité une angoisse épouvantable.

Cette soirée était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée même. Elle savait très bien ce qui se passait et pourquoi elle avait été organisée. Elle savait aussi que si quelqu'un la remarquait en compagnie de Lena, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux, mais… Égoïstement, elle voulait vraiment y participer aussi… Elle voulait pouvoir, le temps d'une soirée, récupérer ce qu'ils avaient tous il a maintenant plus de 7 ans. Leur complicité, leur joie, leurs rires… Tout ça lui manquait tellement…

Elle voulait de nouveau pouvoir regarder Lena, lui parler, plaisanter, flirter avec elle sans qu'elle ait l'impression qu'une ombre la surveillait tout le temps. Elle voulait pouvoir rendre visite à Sam et Ruby quand elle le voulait pour leur parler autrement que par téléphone. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette lueur inquiète constante dans le regard d'Alex et elle ne voulait plus l'obliger à devoir constamment jongler entre Keira et elle. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce gouffre de plus en plus grand se former entre elle et sa jumelle… Elle voulait de nouveau retrouver sa famille… Était-ce mal de vouloir ça ?

— _**Et voilà enfin la dernière ! **_Sourit Sam en ouvrant la porte.

Stop les pensées noires ou tout autre chose. Ce soir, elle voulait juste profiter. Advienne qui pourra.

— _**Sam, **_sourit grandement la journaliste, les deux femmes se serrant mutuellement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Ce que c'était bon. Elle était restée en contact avec Sam depuis le début, mais entre l'avoir au téléphone et l'avoir en vrai, il y avait vraiment un monde de différence. Elle ne savait pas comment cette soirée allait se passer, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle pourrait compter sur Arias pour la mettre à l'aise et lui faire vraiment sentir que pour elle, rien n'avait changé et que quoi qu'il se passe, elle resterait à jamais Mégawatt, le soleil de Midvale.

— _**Regarde-moi ça ! T'as pas le droit d'avoir une peau aussi parfaite,**_ commenta l'ancienne pompom girl en regardant la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

— _**Toi et Alex vous faites vraiment une fixette sur ma peau,**_ rit Kara, se sentant vraiment légère avec elle.

— _**Que veux-tu, nous savons toutes les deux ce qui est appréciable à regarder,**_ sourit Sam de façon charmeuse.

— _**Que tu sortes quelque chose comme ça ne me surprend absolument pas, mais évite de caser ma soeur en même temps, c'est vraiment malaisant,**_ fit Kara avec une moue quelque peu dégoûté, alors que Sam riait et invitait son amie à entrer.

— _**Non, non, désolé, toi tu n'es pas invité. Dans ma grande bonté, je te laisse attendre sur le porche. Si tu es sage, peut-être que je penserais même à t'apporter une gamelle d'eau,**_ fit la femme d'affaires avec un air dédaigneux en repoussant Kate d'un doigt posé sur son sternum, la milliardaire ayant immédiatement un sourire en coin.

— _**Saaaaam, soit gentille,**_ rit Kara amusée.

— _**Quoi ? Je le suis,**_ fit innocemment l'associer de Lena. _**Je l'autorise à attendre dans le jardin, je pourrais l'obliger à attendre devant le portail. **_

— _**Allons ne soit pas jalouse, c'est pas grave de n'être que la numéro 2, **_sourit Kate avec arrogance, Sam tournant immédiatement son regard vers elle, alors que Kara levait les yeux au ciel.

— _**Ok, j'ai changé d'avis, la sortie est par là**_, fit Sam en indiquant le portail du doigt. _**Tchao.**_

Sur ce, elle referma la porte sur le nez de la milliardaire et se retourna comme si de rien n'était, prête à repartir dans le salon.

— _**Saaaaaaaam, **_râla la blonde en la suivant, alors que Kate s'acharnait sur la sonnette avec un sourire puérile.

La soirée avec ces deux là allait être…. intéressante….

•••

Lena fixait un point invisible sur le tapis présent dans la chambre d'amis. Elle était assise sur le bout du lit, essayant de se donner le courage de descendre et rejoindre le reste des invitées. Elle avait dormi une petite demi-heure et elle était encore passablement embrumée de sommeil, sa sieste ne lui permettant clairement pas de rattraper les nombreuses heures de sommeil qu'elle avait perdu durant sa semaine éreintante.

Là, en bas, devait se trouver toutes les personnes qu'elle avait passé à fuir durant ces 7 dernières années. Elle pouvait affronter Iris et Caitlin, après tout elles étaient restées en contact, même si elles s'étaient rarement vues. Elle pouvait en dire de même avec Alex, bien que leur relation était nettement plus tendue avec elle que les deux précédentes. Cependant, celles qui mettaient vraiment ses nerfs à dures épreuves, c'étaient bien les jumelles… Jamais elle n'allait oser regarder Keira dans les yeux, sans se rappeler tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait sans vraiment le vouloir, ni comment elle l'avait lâchement abandonné uniquement parce qu'elle ressemblait bien trop à son ex. Puis… Jamais elle n'allait oser regarder Kara dans les yeux, sans se rappeler comment elle l'avait aussi lâchement abandonné… Si elle avait été moins lâche, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé et leur petite famille serait toujours aussi réunie…

Elle soupira, la tête basse, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Elle pouvait entendre des voix au rez-de-chaussée. Elle distinguait aussi clairement les rires de Ruby dans le jardin arrière et…. la sonnette de l'entrée qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle descende, mais…. Jusqu'à présent, l'ambiance semblait assez légère, elle ne voulait pas la gâcher juste en débarquant… Pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué ? Juste, pourquoi ? Il y avait tant de question sans réponse et de ce qu'elle en savait, il n'y en avait qu'une d'entre elles qui les avaient…. Kara.

"_Redresse la tête, redresse les épaules, ne doute pas de la femme incroyable que tu es et vas chercher la fille_", résonna soudainement la voix de Jack dans sa tête. Ce type était un gars un or, elle avait encore du mal à croire que tout ça était réel, mais il avait sacrifié son bonheur pour qu'elle tente de trouver le sien. Il s'était sacrifié et elle, elle restait plantée là à ne rien faire, trop terrifiée pour faire quoi que ce soit ? Elle s'était promise qu'elle ne serait plus lâche. Elle s'était promise qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour retenter de recoller les morceaux avec tout le monde ! Ce n'était pas en restant assise là que cela allait s'arranger ! Elle était une Luthor non de Dieu ! Elle n'allait pas rester passive comme ça.

La brune soupira alors et se redressa enfin. Il était tant qu'elle fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réparer ses erreurs. C'est donc avec un air déterminé et sa prestance Luthorienne habituelle qu'elle ouvrit enfin la porte de la chambre et qu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui la mènerait au rez-de-chaussée avec les autres.

•••

— _**Hey, voilà enfin la plus belle,**_ sourit Iris, Caitlin détournant son regard de la baie vitrée pour se tourner elle aussi vers les nouvelles invitées avec un sourire ravis.

— _**Tu sais, on s'est déjà vu, mais merci,**_ se vanta Sam avec un effet de cheveux.

— _**Je ne parlais pas de toi Sam, **_rit Iris en prenant Kara dans ses bras avec Caitlin, la blonde souriant de toutes ses dents.

Arias prit une fausse moue vexée, puis finalement, elle s'incrusta dans le câlin, Kara riant, étouffée à moitié par les trois femmes.

— _**Désolé de déranger ce rassemblement de guimauves dégoulinantes, mais où est-ce que je mets ce truc ?**_ Intervint Kate en désignant une grosse boîte qu'elle tenait par une poignée, Sam l'ayant finalement laissé entrer après de nombreuses supplications de la part de la journaliste et qu'elle ait assurée qu'elle se portait garante d'elle.

— **Je sens que je regrette déjà de l'avoir laissé entrer,** commenta la châtain, alors que Kara était finalement relachée et que celle-ci envoya un air presque outrée en direction de sa meilleure amie.

— _**Ce truc à un nom !**_

— _**Ouais. Truc. Ça lui va plutôt bien je trouve**_, ricana la milliardaire.

— _**Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lui a donné son nom, alors tu n'as pas le droit de changer maintenant !**_

— _**Mégawatt, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fait,**_ intervint Sam en regardant la caisse puis en portant un regard exaspéré en direction de la blonde.

— _**Euh…. Si ? **_Fit-elle avec un petit sourire hésitant.

— _**Ok, dis-moi quand tu comptes lui donner que je sorte la caméra pour filmer ton meurtre. En attendant, va le déposer dans la chambre au fond du couloir, deuxième porte à gauche, **_fit dédaigneusement la femme d'affaires à l'intention de Kate. _**Ça va, c'est pas trop dure comme instruction ? Avec les soldats on sait jamais, ils ne sont pas réputés pour être des flèches,**_ ricana-t-elle, alors que la femme aux cheveux court lui renvoyait son sourire faux.

— _**Je pense que ceci sera répété aux oreilles de Mike,**_ rit Caitlin.

— _**Oh tu peux, c'est le pire de tous, je le lui dit tous les jours,**_ répondit nonchalamment Sam. _**Oh et si tu pouvais rester enfermer avec lui, ça serait cool,**_ reprit-elle en direction de Kate qui eut un rictus.

— _**Saaaaaaaaaam !**_ S'exaspéra encore Kara.

— _**Quoi ?**_

— _**On a dit gentille !**_

— _**Mais je suis gentille ! Je l'ai laissé entrer !**_

La journaliste lui envoya un regard entendu.

— _**Ok, ok, ça va, je ne dis plus rien…. Allez ! Tous en terrasse, si on continue d'attendre comme ça je vais me dessécher. LULU DES-**_ _**ah, bah t'es là,**_ se reprit l'hôte en voyant la Luthor descendre des escaliers où elle s'était postée pour l'appeler.

Lena lui envoya un sourire quelque peu crispé et Sam lui en renvoya un encourageant, comprenant parfaitement que sa soeur de coeur devait vraiment se sentir nerveuse ici et qu'elle ne serait pas contre un peu de soutien, ce que Sam allait lui apporter inconditionnellement.

— _**Tu tombes à pic, tu seras contente d'apprendre que notre centrale électrique préférée à ramener une fausse milliardaire clandestine à notre petite soirée filles,**_ informa la châtain.

Soutien inconditionnel, mais elle restait Sam tout de même !

Lena lui envoya un sourire nerveux à cette information, sa mâchoire se crispant immédiatement, avant de porter son attention vers les deux autres femmes présentes dans le salon, Kara ayant suivit Kate et Alex, Keira et Ruby étant dehors.

— _**Iris, Caitlin,**_ salua la Luthor, complètement tendue de ce que venait de lui apprendre Sam.

Comme si passer une soirée avec Kara n'était pas suffisant, elle allait devoir supporter de la voir interagir avec l'autre milliardaire qui l'avait toujours irritée au plus au point même si elle n'avait fait que se croiser jusque là.

Les quatre femmes se mirent à échanger quelques paroles, Lena se décrispant légèrement en se rendant compte que rien n'avait changé avec les deux filles, puis des voix intervenant dans le couloir la firent soudainement frissonner, la tendant de nouveau et ce à un niveau maximal.

— _**Hé Sam, mes soeur ne sont pas là ? Il me semblait avoir vu leur-**_ Kara se stoppa quelque seconde quand ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Lena, puis elle se reprit. _**Voiture…. **_

Il y eut un silence, tout le monde se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, puis finalement, Sam roula des yeux devant cette scène et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand quelque chose cognant brusquement l'une des portes-fenêtres, les faisant toutes sursauter d'un seul coup et reporter leur attention vers les fenêtres.

Là, elles aperçurent Alex sur la terrasse, ramassant le ballon de football américain avant de se redresser et de s'apercevoir que tout le monde la fixait soudainement, Sam lui envoyant un regard noir, appréciant peu que l'on envoie un ballon sur ses vitres, laissant une grosse salissure sur celles-ci.

La Danvers lui envoya immédiatement un sourire innocent, avant de pointer Keira du doigt qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière, celle-ci ayant toute de suite une expression outrée devant la fausse accusation de sa soeur.

— _**Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite, j'ai quelques culs de Danvers à aller botter,**_ fit Sam avec un sourire quelque peu flippant, en se dirigeant vers la terrasse.

Iris et Caitlin suivirent rapidement, envoyant des coups d'oeil en direction de Lena et Kara, ne laissant plus que trois femmes dans le salon. Kara se tenait maladroitement, le regard légèrement fuyant, Lena se mordillait la lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux esquivant elle aussi le regard de la blonde et Kate levait les yeux au ciel devant la réaction des deux autres. Avaient-elles 27 ans ou 12 ? Actuellement elle penchait plus pour 12.

Finalement la Kane se pencher vers l'oreille de sa voisine et lui murmura quelques mots, qui firent immédiatement réagir sa meilleure amie, celle-ci s'étouffant avec sa propre salive alors que son visage rougissait furieusement, Kate ricanant tout de suite alors que Lena redressait la tête et fixait les deux femmes avec un air soudainement fermé.

— _**Un soucis Luthor ?**_ Ricana Kate en regardant la brune face à elle, alors que Kara était toujours en train de s'étouffer à cause des bêtises de sa voisine.

Lena ne répondit rien, se contentant d'envoyer un air noir à la deuxième milliardaire, qu'elle ne pouvait décidément absolument pas supporter. Le sourire en coin de l'ex-soldat s'agrandit et au fond d'elle, elle se disait vraiment que c'était une conasse, mais cela la faisait bien rire.

— _**Y'a pas à dire, Sam et toi vous vous êtes bien trouvé, vous savez comment faire sentir à une personne qu'elle est la bienvenue,**_ envoya sarcastiquement Kate.

— _**Kate, ramène ton cul ici !**_ Lança Sam depuis la baie vitrée, envoyant un air peu avenant à celle qu'elle interpellait.

La Kane défia immédiatement Arias du regard, n'appréciant guère comment elle lui parlait, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'ici, elle voulait simplement l'éloigner des deux femmes qui avaient sans doute beaucoup à se dire. Quelque part, elle voulait juste rester, histoire de bien faire chier cette femme, mais Kara avait sans doute besoin de cette conversation, qui serait déterminante pour la suite de la soirée, alors Kate finit par simplement obéir, se chamaillant immédiatement avec Sam après qu'elle l'ait rejointe sur la terrasse.

Un silence tendu s'abattit de nouveau, laissant les deux femmes mal à l'aise et ne sachant comment réagir face à l'autre. Finalement, Kara finit par soupirer en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, avant de reprendre avec un ton bas, le regard toujours obstinément fuyant.

— _**Je suis d-**_

— _**Non,**_ la coupa Lena, leur regard se rencontrant finalement, alors que Kara était surprise de l'intervention soudaine de la brune. _**Écoutes, je sais qu'il y a énormément de choses sur lesquelles on devrait parler. Il y a beaucoup trop de non-dits et je finirais par obtenir les réponses à mes questions, que ça soit de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais….**_ Lena se stoppa quelques instants, regardant par la fenêtre où elle pouvait apercevoir Sam, Kate, Iris et Caitlin assise autour de la table sur la terrasse, qui regardait Alex, Keira et Ruby jouer au ballon plus loin dans l'herbe. _**Elle ne le montre pas, mais cette soirée est vraiment extrêmement importante pour Sam. Je pense qu'elle l'est pour nous toutes, alors… Juste pour ce soir, je pense que l'on devrait essayer de garder les sujets épineux pour un autre jour et nous concentrer uniquement sur la façon de passer une bonne soirée toutes ensemble.**_

Kara tripota nerveusement la monture de ses lunettes, le regard baissé, tandis que Lena la fixait, attendant attentivement une réponse de sa part.

— _**Peut-on vraiment faire ça ? Peut-on vraiment faire comme si tout était comme autrefois et que je n'avais pas ruiné notre famille ?**_ Lâcha Kara, timidement et avec une voix teintée de tristesse, les yeux toujours braqués vers le bas.

Lena déglutit difficilement devant l'air brisé que la blonde parvenait difficilement à dissimuler à ce moment-là et c'est là qu'elle comprit quelque chose. Chacune culpabilisait pour la destruction de leur famille, mais la vérité, c'est que les vrais responsables, c'était Cadmus. Elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur cette organisation, mais une chose était sûre, elle ferait tout pour les faire tomber.

— _**On passera à travers ça Kara,**_ fit Lena avec une voix tellement assurée, que la journaliste redressa immédiatement la tête, la fixant en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant bien comment Lena pouvait parler ainsi, après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

Parce qu'elle ne parlait pas que de la soirée, mais bien de toute cette merde dans laquelle leur famille était. La Luthor était en train de lui assurer, qu'ils parviendraient à se réunir comme autrefois et Kara se demandait bien comment elle pouvait être aussi sûre de ça. Depuis quand les rôles avaient-ils changé ? D'habitude, s'était-elle qui apportait l'espoir, mais maintenant… tellement de choses avaient changé. Tellement qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle serait un jour capable de redevenir la femme qu'elle était avant tout ce bordel. Sans doute que non…

— _**Alors, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te détendre pour la soirée et essayer de passer un bon moment ?**_ Tenta Lena avec un petit sourire timide, essayant vraiment de mettre Kara à l'aise, malgré sa propre angoisse.

Cette soirée était vraiment importante pour tout le monde, en particulier pour Sam et la moindre des choses après tout ce que la femme d'affaires avait fait pour elle, c'était de faire de son mieux pour que cette soirée se passe au mieux. Alors tant pis les questions qui lui trottaient sans cesse dans la tête. Tant pis les nons dits. Pour ce soir, elle ferait de son mieux pour être le plus légère possible.

— _**J'imagine que je peux faire un effort,**_ sourit à son tour Kara, en remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, vraiment soulagé qu'elle puisse avoir un moment de répit pour la soirée, au moins avec la brune.

À voir si ça jumelle serait du même avis… Ce qui était loin d'être gagné vu comment elle avait passé son temps à l'éviter depuis leur petite confrontation à son appartement.

— _**Alors, tu viens avant que ton estomac d'ogre ne s'auto-digère ?**_ Lança la milliardaire avec un brin d'amusement, qui se tenait maintenant près de la porte-fenêtre.

Kara sortit de ses pensées à cette intervention et remarqua avec une légère gêne que son estomac s'était mis à gronder alors qu'elle était perdue dans les possibles réactions de sa soeur à son égard. Finalement, la blonde rit légèrement nerveusement, puis emboîta le pas à son ex, approuvant totalement l'idée de manger quelque chose…

•••

— _**Alex ! T'es censé l'empêcher d'avancer !**_ Râla Ruby, agrippée férocement à la jambe de Keira, tel un koala à sa branche.

— _**Je fais ce que je peux ! **_Intervint la Danvers, perchée sur le dos de sa cadette, qui avançait difficilement en direction du territoire adverse. _**Désolé de ne pas peser le poids d'un cachalot ! Kara n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle**_ commenta-t-elle, alors que Keira était blasée au possible, le bras tendu vers l'avant, maintenant la balle de foot hors de portée de sa soeur.

— _**Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?! Que je pèse le poids d'un cachalot ?! **_Cria Kara qui venait d'arriver sur la terrasse, faisant rire tout le monde qui était assis autour de la table.

— _**Oh… Salut Kara ! **_Salua Alex avec un faux sourire innocent, en tourna sa tête vers sa soeur qui lui lançait un regard outré.

— _**Tante Kara ! **_Salut joyeusement Ruby en faisant un grand geste de salutation avec l'un de ses bras, l'autre restant obstinément enroulé autour de la jambe de la footballeuse, qui grognait et ignorait royalement l'arrivée de sa jumelle.

— _**Je ne sais pas quel genre de match de foot vous regardez toutes les deux, mais de toute évidence, ce ne sont pas les mêmes que les miens. Ce que vous faites n'est clairement pas réglementaire**_, râla Keira.

— _**Alex ! Dépêche-toi de récupérer la balle et de marquer, je veux aller voir tante Kara ! **_

— _**Dis-donc, mais t'es un vrai petit chef,**_ rit Alex devant l'ordre de la fillette, qui était vraiment un incroyable mélange de Sam et de Lena.

Avec ces deux femmes comme modèle, Ruby irait sans doute loin dans la vie, cependant, elle plaignait son entourage… Sam était clairement très difficile à supporter à long terme. Lena…. un peu moins que Sam, mais tout de même très difficile parfois, alors les deux en même temps…

— _**Kara ! Viens nous aider !**_ Fit Alex, toujours perchée sur le dos de Keira, qui s'approchait de plus en plus du Touchdown malgré ses poids supplémentaires.

La journaliste leva la tête du bol de gâteaux d'apéritifs qu'elle était en train d'engloutir, pour orienter son attention vers ses deux soeurs. Honnêtement, elle avait vraiment envie de se joindre à elles, elle pouvait même abandonner la nourriture pour ça, mais…. en réalité, elle n'osait pas… S'il n'y avait qu'Alex et Ruby, elle aurait agi sans problème, ne réfléchissant même pas, mais Keira était là aussi et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'autre blonde réagirait si elle s'inscrutait dans leur jeu. Depuis quand sa relation avec sa jumelle, s'était-elle dégradée à un point tel, qu'elle n'osait même plus agir naturellement avec elle.

— _**Désolé, le cachalot et trop occupé à entretenir sa masse corporelle, **_répondit-elle finalement, dissimulant sa tristesse et son envie derrière un masque d'humour désinvolte.

Les autres femmes à table rirent de nouveau, toujours autant impressionné par la quantité de nourriture que Kara pouvait s'enfiler en si peu de temps et sans prendre un gramme. Cependant, Lena fronça les sourcils devant la réponse de la blonde, mais n'ajouta rien, buvant silencieusement son verre de vin en reportant son attention vers les footballeuses.

— _**Bon, tant pis, je crois que ce Pikachu grandeur nature en chocolat que j'ai commandé à ton chocolatier préféré et qu'il s'est amusé à fourrer de tonne de petites surprises en tout genre, restera dans mon coffre puisque-**_

Alex n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que son souffle se trouva soudainement coupé temporairement, alors qu'un poids s'écrasait brutalement sur son dos.

— _**Put-**_ Grogna immédiatement Keira, qui bascula en avant sous le poids supplémentaire de sa jumelle qui venait de sauter elle aussi sur elle.

Supergirl se rééquilibra miraculeusement au dernier moment, évitant la chute de peu et réussissant à se maintenir debout malgré les poids sur son dos, mais ne parvenant plus vraiment à avancer.

— _**C'est pas vrai… mais comment tu fais pour rester debout… Je suffoque moi,**_ lâcha Alex avec exaspération, alors que les autres femmes plus loin, riaient gaiement au sandwich Danvers devant elles.

— _**Je vous promets que si Ruby n'était pas là, je me laisserais tomber sur le dos…**_ pesta Keira, qui commençait à fatiguer à supporter autant de poids supplémentaire.

— _**Elle est arrêtée, je peux l'avoir mon Pikachu maintenant ? **_Demanda innocemment Kara.

— _**Non ! Elle a toujours la balle ! **_Intervint Ruby à la place d'Alex.

La blonde au-dessus ronchonna, avant de se dandiner en essayant de tendre le bras pour récupérer la balle que tenait sa jumelle.

— _**C'est pas vrai, mais vous pesez une tonne ! **_Grogna Supergirl.

— _**Alors donne nous la balle et on descend,**_ ajouta Alex.

— _**Même pas en rêve,**_ répondit Keira.

— _**Y'a pas à dire, les soeurs Danvers ont un moyen unique de mettre l'ambiance**_, rit Iris en filmant pour envoyer la vidéo à son mari, tandis que Caitlin et Kate riaient et commentaient.

Lena et Sam elles, sourirent silencieusement et apprécièrent ce moment qui les ramenaient tout droit dans le passé. Iris, Caitlin et Kate avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir les trois femmes interagirent ensemble, ce n'était plus le cas des deux femmes d'affaires depuis 7 ans et cela leur avait vraiment manqué.

— _**Bon…. **_souffla Keira avec exaspération, avant de lancer le ballon le plus loin possible devant elle, ses trois adversaires suivant immédiatement le projectile des yeux.

— _**Ruby c'est ta chance on la retient !**_ Fit Alex, la petite se décrochant immédiatement de son idole avant de filer à toute vitesse vers le ballon.

— _**Même pas en rêve,**_ grogna Supergirl.

L'ancienne footballeuse s'accroupit difficilement avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté, faisant perdre l'équilibre aux deux femmes sur son dos qui s'écrasèrent sur le gazon, Alex tombant à moitié sur Kara qui gémissait pour la forme, alors que Ruby sprinter cette fois-ci dans l'autre sens, le ballon dans les mains, prête à aller marquer dans le camp de la flic.

— _**Allez Ruby ! **_Crièrent en coeur les femmes assises à la terrasse, alors que le soleil déclinait de plus en plus.

— _**Non mais qu'est-ce que- **_

La mini Sam n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle fut soudainement soulevée du sol, la laissant pousser un cri de surprise, alors qu'elle était juste à la limite de marquer.

— _**Je récupère ça,**_ signala Supergirl, Ruby nonchalamment sous son bras, attrapant le ballon des mains de la fille de son ancienne meilleure amie.

— _**Non mais comment t'as été aussi vite !**_ Bouda la fille de 9 ans et demi en essayant de s'échapper de la prise de sa marraine en battant des pieds.

— _**Hum… Supergirl tu te souviens ? **_Ricana Keira, plus à l'aise avec la petite depuis qu'elle jouait avec elle depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, l'arrivée d'Alex dans leur jeu ayant aussi beaucoup aidé elle devait se l'avouer.

— _**Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller la chercher ?**_ Souffla Alex, fatiguée.

— _**Attends, je fais le cachalot échoué avant,**_ répondit Kara, positionnée telle une étoile de mer dans l'herbe.

— _**Hey mais attrapé là elle va marquer ! **_Cria Ruby qui poursuivait Keira qui l'avait finalement relâché, alors que la blonde remontait le chemin en direction de l'autre camp.

— _**Ok, t'as ton Pikachu si tu la plaque maintenant !**_ Fit l'aînée Danvers, en pointant sa deuxième soeur du doigt.

Kara soupira en roulant des yeux, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Pas de place pour le doute lorsqu'il était question d'un Pikachu grandeur nature en chocolat. Elle sprinta donc en direction de sa jumelle et Ruby prête à intercepter Supergirl.

— _**Hey, on ne cours pas autour de la pisci-**_ Commença Sam, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un gros plouf la fit taire, laissant un silence dans tout le jardin, tout le monde fixant la piscine, avant d'éclater de rire de façon synchronisé, lorsque la tête de Kara émergea de l'eau avec une moue boudeuse et exaspérée…

La journaliste avait foncé directement sur sa jumelle qui courait autour de la piscine pour échapper à Ruby, s'amusant à la faire râler et alors que Kara avait été prête à plaquer sa soeur sans même se soucier d'où elle était, la blonde avait glissé sur une flaque d'eau tribuchant, Keira se décalant au dernier moment, laissant sa jumelle tomber seule à l'eau dans sa maladresse et sa malchance légendaire.

— _**Ceci était un plongeon parfaitement contrôlé,**_ commenta Kara avec mauvaise foi, alors que tout le monde était encore plié en deux, Keira appuyant son bras sur l'épaule de Ruby, alors que leurs deux rires se mélangeaient.

Sam s'arrêta soudainement de rire, un rictus se dessinant plutôt sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise et s'approchait furtivement des deux personnes toujours aux bords de la piscine, Lena secouant la tête d'amusement. Sam ne tenait visiblement pas à la vie pour avoir une idée pareille.

La châtain était maintenant juste derrière Keira et Ruby qui se moquait gentiment de Kara qui boudait toujours dans l'eau et ni une, ni deux, un second plouf vint finalement rejoindre le premier, laissant une deuxième femme dans la piscine et entraînant une deuxième série de rires.

— _**Râté,**_ ricana Keira alors que la tête de Sam émergeait à son tour de la piscine, envoyant un regard noir à la footballeuse, alors que sa fille se bidonnait presque à s'en rouler par terre.

Supergirl avait parfaitement senti que quelqu'un arrivait dans son dos et quand Sam avait tenté de la pousser, elle s'était de nouveau décalée au dernier moment, avait saisi le poignet de l'ancienne pompom girl et l'avait entraînée en direction de la piscine, celle-ci s'écrasant dedans en laissant tout le monde mort de rire.

— _**On se la fait ?**_ Fit Sam en regardant Kara à côté d'elle.

— _**On se la fait, **_confirma Kara en essayant prestement de saisir sa jumelle pour la faire tomber à l'eau, mais celle-ci se décala encore une fois, faisant grogner la journaliste qui sortit finalement de la piscine pour poursuivre sa soeur malgré ses vêtements trempés, bien vite suivit par Sam, entraînant une course-poursuite qui laissait tout le monde de bonne humeur.

•••

— _**Non mais… t'as vraiment mangé tous ça ? **_Fit Ruby, qui regardait Kara avec incrédulité, qui se léchait le doigt après avoir mangé une énième part de pizza.

Après leur course-poursuite qui s'était finalement terminée avec une Ruby et une Alex à l'eau, ainsi que de nouveau une Kara, toutes les femmes qui s'étaient courues après s'étaient finalement stoppées, épuisées. Tout le monde s'était séché et avait changé de vêtement, Sam en prêtant à Alex et Kara se servant de ceux dans son sac, Keira, celle qui de base devait être lancée dans l'eau, ayant réussi à rester parfaitement sec en esquivant toutes les attaques lancées sur sa personne.

— _**Et t'en mange encore ? **_Lança la petite Arias, abasourdie, alors que durant le dîner composé de pizzas maison, elle avait été placée entre Kara et Keira, la plus jeune étant aux anges aux côtés de ses deux héroïnes.

— _**Évidemment, j'ai super faim ! **_Répondit Kara, alors que tout le monde discutait autour de la table. _**Je ne fais qu'honorer la cuisine de ta mère. **_

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis plus d'une heure et l'ambiance était étrangement légère et bien que certaines personnes évitaient de se parler, toutes arrivaient plus au moins à se détendre et à savourer le moment présent, chacune faisant un effort pour rendre cet instant paisible et amusant pour toutes, en particulier pour Ruby qui était juste incroyablement heureuse d'être entourée de tout ce monde qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir que de rare fois, voire pas du tout durant ces 7 dernières années.

— _**Oh je me débrouille assez bien en cuisine, mais ne crois pas que j'avais la patience pour faire les 72 pizzas que tu t'aies englouties à toi toute seule,**_ plaisanta Sam en posant son verre de vin.

— _**72… t'exagères,**_ fit Kara en roulant des yeux alors que plusieurs riaient.

— _**C'est tonton Mike et moi qui les avons faits ce matin et ce midi, **_sourit Ruby, joyeuse en se souvenant de sa journée cuisine avec son parrain.

Keira fit une pause, stoppant sa bouteille de bière juste devant sa bouche, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était, personne ne remarquant même cette pause à l'annonce du nom de Mike, excepté Kara et Sam.

— _**Je suis heureuse de savoir que Mike est toujours aussi doué en cuisine !**_ Lança la journaliste en terminant sa énième part.

— _**Tu sais, je ne serais pas surprise que tu en aies mangé autant que nous toutes réunies, **_ricana Kate se situant face à Kara, juste à côté d'Iris.

Kara se contenta de hausser les épaules, se prenant encore une part, alors qu'elle écoutait maintenant silencieusement les conversations des autres. Honnêtement, elle n'avait absolument pas imaginé que la soirée puisse être si… agréable. Personne ne lui avait jeté de regard ou de remarque étrange. Elle avait réussi à échanger quelques mots agréables avec tout le monde, même Lena et Keira et…. elle ne savait trop comment se sentir à ce sujet.

En fait si… elle savait comment elle se sentait, elle se sentait prise dans un traquenard et c'était particulièrement désagréable, ne lui permettant pas de profiter de cette soirée aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi cette soirée avait été organisée. Elle était loin d'être bête et toutes ses années d'enquête avaient amplifié sa perspicacité. Ses proches essayaient simplement de renouer un peu avec elle pour essayer de la faire parler, mais c'était vain de leur part. Elle ne le ferait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas avant que tout ne soit terminée et qu'elle était persuadée que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Elle savait donc que cela allait finir par tomber et que toute cette "bonne humeur" allait voler en éclat à cause d'elle et cela la mettait encore plus sur les nerfs.

— _**KARA LINDA ZOR-EL DANVERS !**_ Cria soudainement Sam, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour de la table, alors que la châtain se tenait dans son salon, prête à aller chercher le dessert.

— _**Ouuuh, je crois que tu as fait une bêtise, **_siffla Ruby en secouant la main, avant de regarder Kara d'un air compatissant, alors que tout le monde tournait la tête pour regarder Sam qui se tenait à deux pas de la baie vitrée ouverte, lançant un regard noir à la journaliste puis à son canapé.

— _**Je crois aussi…**_ chuchota la blonde, avant de se tourner vers la femme d'affaires avec un sourire innocent. _**Oui ?**_ Chantonna-t-elle presque.

Sam ne dit rien, se contentant de lui faire signe de venir avec son doigt. Kara s'exécutant avec un rire nerveux, alors que tout le monde, suivait presque avec une synchronisation parfaite, clairement toutes curieuses de savoir ce que Kara avait pu faire pour mettre leur hôte dans un état pareil.

Une fois tout le monde debout, Sam pointa un doigt accusateur au niveau de son canapé et la reporter écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur ce que désignait la femme d'affaires. Là, au beau milieu d'un des coussins du canapé en cuir complètement éventré, se tenait un chiot malinois, qui continuait joyeusement son massacre, ne se souciant même pas de son nouvel auditoire.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle, simplement dérangé par les bruits joyeux du bébé chien de couleur fauve, tout le monde regardant le spectacle avec hébétement, alors que Sam lançait un regard acéré à la blonde qui se mit à rire nerveusement en tripotant ses lunettes.

— _**Je… euh…. C'est pas moi que tu devrais regarder comme ça ! C'est elle,**_ fit Kara en désignant sa jumelle, qui sursauta immédiatement devant l'accusation, en prenant une mine outrée.

— _**Je te demande pardon ?! **_

— _**Oui parfaitement, c'est elle ! C'est son chien ! **_Déclara Kara en croisant les bras, essayant de se donner une attitude sûre, alors que Sam continuait de la fixer avec intensité et que sa soeur la fixait comme si elle venait de la trahir de la pire des façons.

— _**Ce n'est absolument pas mon chien.**_

— _**Maintenant si ! **_Affirma Kara en envoyant un sourire satisfait à Supergirl. _**C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire,**_ ajouta-t-elle fièrement, certains spectateurs ricanant ou retenant leur souffle sur la confrontation qui allait suivre.

— _**Ce n'est certainement pas mon cadeau d'anniversaire,**_ rejeta immédiatement la flic, en jetant un air dédaigneux à la bestiole qui s'était finalement rapprochée de Kara en lui apportant fièrement un bout du pauvre canapé de Sam.

— _**Mais bien sûr que si, regarde comme il est trop mignon ! **_Fit Kara en saisissant le chiot et en le tendant à sa soeur.

Celle-ci croisa immédiatement les bras, lançant un regard noir à la journaliste en évitant de poser son regard sur la boule de poils qui la regardait avec intérêt, tandis que plusieurs de leurs spectateurs murmuraient des choses entre elles et que Ruby s'extasiait de la mignonnerie de la bestiole auprès de sa mère, qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas de chien.

— _**C'est quoi cette idée stupide ?! Je déteste les chiens ! **_Grogna Supergirl.

— _**Mais bien sûr... Tu adores les chiens ! Sam pourrait te faire un tee-shirt : #TeamChiens. **_

— _**Certainement pas non !**_

— _**Et même si c'était le cas, tu serais obligé d'apprécier celui-ci !**_ Continua Kara avec un sourire vendeur.

— _**Et pourquoi ça ? **_

— _**Parce que c'est essentiellement Kara en chien, **_intervint Kate avec un rictus. _**D'où le fait que je l'ai baptisé Pikachu. **_

— _**Oh mais c'est trop mimi ! Maman, j'en veux un aussi !**_ Fit Ruby en tirant sur le bras de sa mère.

— _**Certainement pas ! Lulu est allergique, **_fit Sam en désignant sa meilleure amie de la tête.

— _**Absolument pas,**_ répondit nonchalamment Lena alors que Sam lui envoyait un regard noir et que Ruby continuait d'harceler sa mère, qu'Alex ricanait auprès de Kate, vite suivi par Iris et Caitlin.

— _**Raison de plus pour que je ne l'apprécie pas,**_ déclara Keira avec mauvaise foi. _**Une seule version de toi est déjà bien suffisante à supporter. **_

— _**En fait sur ce point là je te rejoins pour une fois,**_ continua Kate, recevant un air boudeur de la part de sa meilleure amie, qui continuait de tendre le chien à sa jumelle, celle-ci penchant la tête sur le côté, une oreille rabattue en avant, alors qu'il regard Keira avec intérêt, celle-ci finissant par poser malencontreusement le regard sur lui. _**Il n'arrête pas de ronfler,**_ commença à énumérer l'ex-soldat.

— _**Hey ! Je ne ronfle pas ! **_S'outra Kara.

— _**Si tu le fais,**_ répondit en coeur tout le monde autour d'elle excepté Ruby, ce qui fit ricaner tout le monde quand la blonde tomba dans une expression boudeuse.

— _**C'est une vraie pile électrique et il pense qu'à bouffer et à courir après sa queue,**_ continua Kate.

— _**Je ne cours pas après ma queue !**_ Intervint de nouveau Kara avec exaspération, faisant de nouveau rire tout le monde, Keira retenant difficilement un rictus.

Finalement, tout le monde se tut d'un seul coup, quand le dénommé Pikachu finit par s'agiter dans les mains de Kara puis passa un énorme coup de langue en plein sur le visage de la flic qui se raidit immédiatement en envoyant un regard tueur à sa soeur, qui se mit immédiatement à rire nerveusement en reculant le chien pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il voulait continuer à léchouiller le visage de la blonde.

— _**Tu vois, je crois qu'il t'aime déjà, **_sourit nerveusement Kara, alors que sa soeur s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. _**Ok, ok, prends ça je m'en vais,**_ fit la journaliste en fourrant le chien dans les bras scandalisé de Sam, avant de sortir prestement de la maison, rapidement suivit par sa jumelle.

— _**Non mais….. Reviens ! Tu me dois un canapé ! **_Cria l'ex pompom girl en passant le chien à sa voisine qui n'était autre que Lena et se mettant elle aussi à la poursuite de la reporter.

La bonne ambiance était toujours de mise, en tout cas pour la majorité des femmes présentes, qui riaient à gorge déployée devant la nouvelle course-poursuite. Cependant, un meurtre serrait peut-être bientôt commis…

•••

Encore une fois, Kara avait fini à l'eau et encore une fois, elle avait dû de nouveau se changer… Si elle n'était pas enrhumée demain, cela serait un miracle. Finalement, après que Keira et Sam aient fini de lui mettre la misère et qu'elle avait fini de nettoyer les bêtises du chiot en promettant évidemment à son hôte qu'elle lui rachèterai un canapé, Ruby avait lancé avec enthousiasme l'idée de faire un Just Dance dans le salon, sa passion pour la danse n'ayant rien à envier à sa mère ou à la journaliste.

Évidemment, bon nombre avait refusé, mais face à l'insistance de la plus petite et de sa moue incroyablement mignonne, toutes avaient fini par craquer… Excepté Keira. Bien évidemment, les finalistes n'étaient pas surprenantes et ainsi, Kara, Sam et Ruby s'affrontaient pour la danse finale, tandis que Lena, Alex, Keira et Kate se tenaient derrière elles, assises dans le canapé encore intact et que Iris et Caitlin se tenaient dans les fauteuils situés de chaque côté de la scène de danse improvisé.

— _**En fait, je me suis faite avoir,**_ commenta Kate en fixant les danseuses pour la première fois depuis le canapé, l'ex-soldat s'étant tenue dans un des fauteuils auparavant. _**C'est clairement ici qu'on**_ **a la meilleure vue,** ricana-t-elle.

Keira qui était assise à côté d'elle et qui n'arrêtait pas de repousser Pikachu du bout du pied, qui ne cessait de vouloir attirer son attention depuis qu'il l'avait vu alors qu'elle passait son temps à l'ignorer, porta son attention vers sa voisine, puis finit par suivre son regard avant de se rendre compte qu'elle relookait les fesses de Sam et Kara sans vergogne.

Supergirl s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, de toutes celles installées sur le canapé, elle était la seule à ne pas vraiment regarder à cet endroit, Alex regardant celle de Sam et Lena celle de Kara bien évidemment.

— _**Pourquoi il faut que je sois entourée de lesbiennes,**_ soupira Keira exaspérée par ses voisines, avant de finalement se lever et se diriger vers l'extérieur, pour passer un coup de fil à Barry et Maggie qui lui rendait un service ce soir, les trois autres femmes remarquant à peine son départ, le chiot s'empressant de la suivre partout.

— _**Yeah ! J'ai gagné !**_ Se vanta Ruby, Kara ayant encore et toujours finie par danser sans suivre les mouvements et Sam prétextant avoir laissé sa fille gagner parce qu'elle était une mère exemplaire et altruiste.

Évidemment, ce discours en avait fait ricaner plus d'une et de nombreuses chamailleries avaient débuté, alors que Kara s'éloignait un peu du groupe pour s'approcher de sa veste suspendue au port manteau à l'entrée.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la soirée était vraiment bonne, mais malgré tout ses efforts, Kara ne parvenait pas à se laisser totalement aller pour profiter pleinement de la soirée. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de pouvoir profiter au maximum. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Plus la fête avançait, plus elle se sentait indigne d'être entourée de toutes ces femmes merveilleuses…

Arrivée à sa veste, elle sortit son flacon d'antidouleur de l'une de ses poches et en avala deux d'un geste mécanique rodé par une habitude qu'elle savait de plus en plus malsaine. Elle en avait avalé plus que de raison ce soir et elle se demandait de plus en plus si cette douleur fantôme qu'elle percevait toujours dans sa poitrine, n'était pas le propre poids de sa culpabilité et de ses rêves brisés, qu'une réelle douleur physique.

— _**Kara ?**_ Intervint la voix de Ruby qui l'avait rejoint à l'entrée.

La blonde replaça son flacon dans la poche de sa veste et se tourna vers la fille de Sam, avec qui elle avait essayé de parler le plus souvent possible par téléphone.

— _**Tu voudrais bien aller regarder les étoiles avec moi et tante Lena ? **_S'enthousiasma la plus petite. _**Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu sais en vrai comme ça ! **_

L'enthousiasme de Ruby était vraiment communicative et la journaliste serrait vraiment heureuse de faire ça. En fait, c'était même l'une des choses qu'elle s'était promise de faire quand elle pourrait enfin être physiquement avec la jeune Arias, qui lui avait avoué son goût pour les étoiles depuis déjà bien longtemps. Elles en parlaient souvent par téléphone, à chaque fois qu'elles avaient l'occasion de se parler en fait et elle savait que le faire en vrai serait incroyable et surement une expérience inoubliable pour Ruby, mais… Savoir que Lena viendrait aussi la faisait hésiter plus que de raison et cela lui laissait un goût amer en bouche.

Elle voudrait pouvoir dire oui sans aucune hésitation et profiter même de ce moment incroyable aux côtés de la femme qu'elle aimait et de la petite chouchoute de tout leur groupe, mais Cadmus lui avait volé cette tranquillité d'esprit en la forçant à s'éloigner de la Luthor. Cette tranquillité d'esprit qui lui permettait autrefois d'agir sans vraiment réfléchir et de profiter de chaque moment que la vie lui offrait…

— _**S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! **_Insista Ruby avec excitation, Kara finissant par craquer en lui envoyant un sourire attendri.

— _**Bien sûr, j'adorais. Je te rejoins dehors, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher dans la voiture,**_ fit-elle, alors que la petite châtain était déjà à sauter partout et se précipita dans le salon pour saisir la main de Lena qui sursauta de surprise devant l'action soudaine et qui fut entraînée vers la terrasse par la fille de sa meilleure amie sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire.

Kara sourit davantage à ça, puis sortie finalement de la maison, checkant rapidement son téléphone, avant de s'approcher de la voiture et de sortir une mallette volumineuse du coffre. Elle contourna ensuite la villa pour arriver directement derrière et se stoppa quelques instants pour observer les silhouettes de Ruby et Lena. La brune, une tasse fumante en main, à peine éclairée par les lumières du salon qui arrivait à peine à leur niveau, montrait quelques constellations du doigt, la petite fille regardant et écoutant avec émerveillement.

Le souffle de la journaliste s'emballa légèrement à cette image, alors que ses yeux la piquaient soudainement. Cette scène merveilleuse, elle aurait pu la vivre un million de fois si Cadmus ne s'était jamais mi en travers de sa relation avec Lena. Cette scène, elle aurait pu en profiter pleinement, si Cadmus n'avait pas fait partie du tableau. Qui savait ce que cette scène aurait pu être aujourd'hui, si Cadmus n'avait jamais fait partie de leur vie…. Peut-être aurait-elle été mariée à cette femme incroyable depuis 7 ans. Peut-être y aurait-il eu un deuxième enfant avec Ruby. Une petite fille ou un petit garçon qui verrait en Ruby une grande soeur et qui aurait agrandi leur grande famille…

Kara renifla péniblement et chassa cette pensée stupide de son esprit. À quoi bon spéculer sur ce qui aurait pu être… Cela n'attirait que la souffrance. La blonde secoua alors la tête, appréciant l'obscurité pour dissimuler son trouble et sa peine qu'elle se savait incapable de cacher assez efficacement pour que Lena ne le capte pas.

— _**Hey, prête pour la meilleure surprise de tous les temps ?**_ Intervint finalement Kara avec un sourire derrière les deux autres, après s'être rapprochée et faisant bien attention à être dos à la lumière pour camoufler au maximum l'expression sur son visage.

Ruby se tourna immédiatement vers la blonde, zieutant vite fait la grosse mallette avant de reporter son attention sur Kara, alors que Lena fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne voyait certe pas vraiment les traits de son visage, mais elle avait parfaitement saisi la tristesse derrière es mots qui avait pourtant été dit avec le sourire.

— _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ?**_ Demanda Ruby, curieuse et excitée.

Kara rit devant son enthousiasme.

— _**Tu as été élevée par deux génies, **_commenta la reporter en plaçant la mallette à plat sur le sol herbeux. _**Je suis persuadée que tu sais très bien ce qui se trouve là dedans. **_

— _**Un télescope ?! **_Lança joyeusement mini Sam, tapant presque dans ses mains tant sa joie et son impatience frôlaient des sommets.

Pour toute réponse, Kara ouvrit la grosse boîte et le regard de Ruby se mit à pétiller alors qu'elle regardait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

— _**C'est trop coooool ! Le mien a été cassé durant le déménagement ! Et il était carrément plus petit que celui-ci ! **_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne prends que le meilleur pour ma fane numéro 1,**_ sourit Kara en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil, visible légèrement avec la lueur du salon.

— _**Ça veut dire que c'est pour moi ?! **_S'excita encore plus la petite, alors que Lena observait l'échange en retrait, un sourire tendre et amusé étalé sur son visage.

— _**Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te faire un cadeau l'année dernière et ton anniversaire et dans quelques mois, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire un cadeau plus important pour compenser les deux,**_ expliqua Kara, accroupie près de la mallette, oubliant pendant quelques instants Cadmus, devant le sourire merveilleux qui lui envoyait la jeune Arias.

Soudainement, un corps entra en collision avec elle et la soeur de Supergirl se trouva étalée dans l'herbe, la fille de Sam l'enserrant dans un câlin presque étouffant, faisant rire les deux femmes adultes devant la joie de la plus petite.

— _**Si tu m'étouffes maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir te montrer comment ça marche tu sais,**_ rit Kara, Ruby la relâchant immédiatement. _**Tu as un ordinateur qu'on puisse connecter avec ? Ça serait encore mieux,**_ proposa Kara en se redressant en position assise, Ruby installée à côté d'elle.

— _**Une tablette ça marche ?**_

— _**Oui, **_sourit Kara.

Immédiatement, la fillette se leva d'un bond et sprinta vers la maison, Lena et Kara ricanant quand elles entendirent pester Sam, qui râlait qu'une énième personne gâte sa fille. Finalement, un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, toutes deux passablement mal à l'aise de rester de nouveau seules. La soirée s'était bien passée et bien qu'elles n'aient pas vraiment échangé toutes les deux, l'ambiance entre elles n'avait pas été froide, juste légèrement gênante. Cependant en cet instant, plus les secondes défilaient, plus le malaise semblait s'amplifier.

— _**Je vais probablement entendre parler de cette soirée pendant un moment,**_ commença finalement Lena, rompant enfin le silence. _**Ruby était vraiment pressée de vous voir en vrai Keira et toi. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point elle vous idolâtre. **_

— _**Je pense qu'on l'a remarqué, **_sourit Kara, toujours assise par terre, regardant un point sur le sol, se souvenant de la soirée et de comment la fille de Sam n'avait cessé de jongler entre sa jumelle et elle, restant toujours près de l'une ou l'autre, voire les deux quand elle en avait la possibilité. _**Si on pensait que je parlais trop à l'époque, c'est parce qu'on ne connaissait pas encore Ruby,**_ plaisanta-t-elle.

La Luthor eut un petit sourire nostalgique en se souvenant de tous ces moments où Kara avait été tellement excitée, qu'elle se mettait à parler à la vitesse de l'éclair sans même prendre sa respiration. Aujourd'hui elle l'avait remarqué, malgré certaines maladresses, la journaliste était restée assez posée, contraste saisissant par rapport à ce qu'elle avait eu l'habitude avec Kara. Elle ne lui avait peut-être pas vraiment parlé de la soirée, mais Lena l'avait observé tout du long et quelque chose l'embêtait atrocement dans le comportement de la reporter. Cette chose, c'était cette ombre qui planait sans cesse, présente même dans son sourire qui se voulait le plus sincère possible. Ce qu'elle avait toujours adoré de Kara, c'était son attitude rayonnante, son énergie, son caractère parfois (souvent) enfantin. Si aujourd'hui elle était plus posée et plus sombre et que s'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait évolué naturellement vers ce caractère, alors elle l'accepterait pleinement, mais si cette évolution n'était que les répercussions de ce que Cadmus avait pu lui faire, alors elle haïssait encore plus cette organisation qui avait entaché son soleil en plus de lui avoir volé.

— _**Je suis désolée,**_ lâcha soudainement Lena, surprenant Kara qui redressa la tête dans sa direction.

Elle savait qu'elle avait dit à Kara d'éviter les sujets sensibles pour ce soir, mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir là dessus, pas quand elle pouvait voir la tristesse qui émanait par vagues du corps de la femme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Kara réussissait incroyablement bien à dissimuler ses émotions, de ça, Lena était extrêmement inquiète mais en même temps impressionnée de sa performance. Cependant… 7 ans les avaient peut-être séparées, mais elle parvenait tout de même à voir à travers ce masque…

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?**_ Lâcha Kara, incrédule.

— _**Parce que si je n'avais pas fui comme je l'ai fait, Keira n'aurait pas été aussi blessée et Ruby aurait eu la chance de grandir auprès de ses deux héroïnes. **_

Un autre silence s'installa, alors que Kara baissait la tête, se mordillant la lèvre alors qu'elle hésitait sur quoi répondre. Elle savait ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle devrait se taire, ou embrayer sur autre chose pour ne pas trop parler, mais… Lena se sentait clairement coupable de toute cette situation et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas la laisser avec une culpabilité pareille, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une victime dans toute cette histoire.

— _**Tu aurais pu t'accrocher autant que tu veux, tu aurais fini par partir. Si tu veux mon avis, le plus tôt était le mieux pour tout le monde. **_

Lena fronça les sourcils.

— _**Pourquoi ?**_

Encore un petit silence, puis finalement Kara soupira et lâcha :

— _**Parce que j'aurais tout fait pour que tu le fasse…**_

Et c'était la vérité. Elle aurait vraiment tout fait pour qu'elle finisse par s'en aller et si cela avait été le cas, cette soirée même aurait été impossible, car il n'y aurait eu aucune chance de réparation quelconque. Elle aurait peut-être pu partir elle-même, s'éloigner de tout le monde, mais elle savait que ça n'aurait pas été une solution, parce que jamais ils ne l'auraient laissé partir sans tenter de la retrouver et cela lui aurait mis des bâtons dans les roues plus qu'autre chose.

— _**Pourquoi Cadmus avait si à coeur de nous séparer ? **_Lança Lena après un énième silence, la mâchoire serrée, crachant presque ces mots avec haine, non pas à l'égard de Kara, mais bien sur cette organisation qu'elle détestait de plus en plus.

Kara secoua la tête qui était orientée vers le bas dans une position défaite, indiquant à la brune qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus sur ce sujet et la femme d'affaires ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour essayer de garder son calme et de ne pas engager une nouvelle dispute avec la blonde à lunettes. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ruby devait rêver de ce moment depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui gâcher. Cependant, il y avait encore une chose qu'elle voulait partager avec Kara avant le retour de la fille de sa soeur de coeur. Ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose à dire maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait plus vraiment le garder pour elle. Elle voulait le dire à Kara en personne et non qu'elle l'apprenne dans les journaux. Elle voulait voir sa réaction, même si elle était à moitié dissimulée par l'obscurité.

— _**Jack et moi avons rompu. **_

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la journaliste de Catco s'étouffa immédiatement à ces mots, avant de tourner la tête vers Lena qui se tenait debout, bien droite à quelques pas d'elle, l'expression neutre.

— _**Je- euh….. Quoi ?**_ Lâcha Kara, abasourdi, alors qu'elle finissait par se lever.

— _**Jack et moi avons rompu,**_ répéta Lena.

— _**Mais… Pourquoi ?**_

— _**Parce que j'ai accepté de l'épouser pour les mauvaises raisons. **_

Kara ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau, ce schéma se répétant plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle fixait Lena avec une lueur étrange et intensive dans le regard qui perturba légèrement la Luthor, même si elle maintenait son masque à la perfection. Elles se fixèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéfini pour n'importe laquelle d'entre elles, quand elles furent finalement coupées par le retour de Ruby.

— _**Me voilà ! Désolé du retard, ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me tenir la grappe pour des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres ! Elle m'a aussi dit que tu avais gagné un nouveau plongeon dans la piscine pour m'avoir je cite : "pourri gâté". **_

Kara sursauta à l'arrivée de la fillette et finalement elle se détourna de la PDG, son doigt venant nerveusement et discrètement joué avec l'alliance en plastique autour de son doigt, alors qu'elle se tournait enfin vers Ruby en lui lança un sourire qui sonnait incroyablement nerveux du point de vue de la Luthor.

— _**Cool ! Euh…. Prête ?**_ Bégaya un peu la soeur de Supergirl, encore secouée de la nouvelle que lui avait balancée nonchalamment Lena, comme si elle lui annonçait qu'il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel nocturne.

— _**Je suis née prête !**_ S'enthousiasma Ruby.

Les deux femmes rirent, la présence énergique de la petite détendant finalement l'atmosphère. La bombe que lui avait lâché Lena allait sans doute hanter son esprit pendant un moment, mais là tout de suite, elle avait une mission importante à faire. Rattraper un peu le temps qu'elle avait perdu avec cette petite fille incroyable. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle passa presque deux heures à apprendre à Ruby à se servir du nouveau télescope et de lui raconter des tonnes d'histoires sur les étoiles, laissant la gamine complètement rêveuse et attirant l'attention de Lena plus sur son visage et ses paroles que sur le ciel nocturnes au-dessus d'elles.

•••

— _**C'est pas vrai, mais tu ne vas pas me lâcher ?**_ Râla Keira, qui s'était exilée dans la cuisine avec sa bouteille de bière pour essayer de souffler un peu, Pikachu, la suivant comme son ombre pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison. _**Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis tu veux.**_

Le chiot bascula la tête sur le côté, la fixant toujours avec intérêt, son oreille gauche toujours tombante vers l'avant. Keira détourna le regard avec exaspération. Si elle était venue ici, c'était pour être tranquille cinq minutes, mais visiblement ce sac à puces en faisait fit… Elle reprit alors ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'il traînait dans ses pattes, elle l'ignora purement et simplement, s'adossant au comptoir alors qu'elle se passait une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Honnêtement, cette soirée s'était mieux passée qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Le fait que tout le monde ait fait de son mieux pour être "détendu" avait grandement aidé, ainsi que sans doute la présence énergique de Ruby. Cette gamine était vraiment incroyable et la pointe de culpabilité qui s'était immiscée en elle quand elle l'avait revu après toutes ses années revenait au grand galop. Elle avait passé ces 7 dernières à nourrir une rancoeur envers Sam, Lena et Mike pour l'avoir abandonné, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle en avait fait de même… Elle se savait avoir de nombreux défauts, mais elle ne pensait pas que l'hypocrisie et l'égoïsme en faisait partie.

Elle resserra son emprise sur sa bouteille à moitié vide, son regard perdu sur le sol, ignorant toujours la présence du bébé malinois qui s'agitait sur les lacets de ses chaussures. Et si elle était juste responsable de son propre malheur ? Et si pour une fois, elle passait outre son angoisse, sa solitude et sa peur de l'abandon et qu'elle essayait à son tour de faire un pas vers Sam, qui avait tenté de l'approcher un nombre incalculable de fois ce soir.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Une grande partie d'elle voulait vraiment donner une chance, au moins à Sam, Lena et Mike étant encore…. un niveau un peu trop élevé pour elle, mais… Une autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée d'être à nouveau blessée. Sam lui manquait vraiment et il était aussi injuste que Ruby paye pour les embrouilles d'adultes, mais elle avait vraiment peur…

Keira leva les soudainement les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle sentait Pikachu essayer de grimper sur sa jambe, la blonde portant enfin son regard vers le bas pour regarder la bestiole. Celui-ci, heureux de recevoir enfin un peu d'attention, ce mi a japper joyeusement.

— _**Pikachu, quel nom stupide… **_commenta Keira, le visage neutre en regardant le chiot bondir sur ses pattes arrière, les pattes avant tentant d'agripper sa jambe pour monter vers sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Ok, il était peut-être un peu mignon avec ses yeux pétillants, remuant la queue tellement il était content qu'elle le regarde enfin. Juste un peu mignon… Pas trop non plus.

— _**Attention, tu souris, il ne faudrait pas que les autres le voient,**_ intervint soudainement la voix de sa jumelle qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, après avoir dit au revoir à Ruby qui avait finalement dû aller se coucher, la fatigue la faisant lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Supergirl sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu la deuxième blonde arriver, puis elle porta son regard sur elle, perdant immédiatement son petit sourire qui avait finalement pointé, puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le chiot de nouveau ignoré pour son plus grand malheur.

En dehors de leurs quelques chamailleries, les deux soeurs avaient eu peu d'interactions ce soir, Kara trop mal à l'aise pour dire quoi que ce soit et Keira lui en voulant encore et toujours pour son comportement.

Une tension certaine tomba dans la pièce et Kara s'approcha d'un pas timide vers sa jumelle.

— _**On dirait qu'il t'a déjà adopté,**_ sourit légèrement nerveusement Kara, se positionnant juste à côté de sa soeur, son regard perdu sur le chiot à leur pied, qui tentait de nouveau d'attirer l'attention de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

— _**Qu'il ne s'habitue pas trop, tu repars avec ce soir ou il finit dans un chenil,**_ commenta Keira en croisant les bras et détournant le regard.

Kara rit doucement à ça, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de sa jumelle.

— _**Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?**_ Grogna-t-elle.

— _**Toi. Tu peux faire la grincheuse autant que tu veux, je sais très bien que tu le garderas, **_sourit Kara, plus à l'aise, en regardant toujours le chiot, qui tirait de nouveau sur les lacets de la flic.

— _**Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça exactement ?**_ Bouda clairement la détective, amusant la reporter.

— _**Parce que t'es la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse. Tu mets du temps à t'accrocher vraiment aux gens, mais quand tu le fais, c'est pour de bon, jamais tu ne les abandonnes. **_

Keira eut un rictus moqueur, alors que les mots de sa soeur sonnaient incroyablement creux après les pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir avant son arrivée.

— _**Vas dire ça à Sam et Ruby,**_ ricana-t-elle.

La reporter fronça les sourcils devant ces mots lâchés avec amertume, puis elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soupirant. Est-ce que tous ses propres portaient une culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ? Tout comme Lena, Keira n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, elle était une victime collatérale d'une chose qui ne la concernait même pas directement.

— _**K…. Tu ne les a pas abandonné. Tu t'aies senti abandonné par tout le monde et ça t'as vraiment blessé et quand tu te sens vulnérable, tu te renfermes sur toi-même. **_

— _**Et quelle est la différence avec l'abandon exactement ?**_ Ricana de nouveau Supergirl, son regard rivé vers le bas.

— _**La différence, c'est que si Sam, Mike ou même Lena t'avait demandé de l'aide à un moment donné, tu n'aurais pas hésité à prendre le premier avion pour aller les aider, peu importe le ressentiment que tu peux avoir pour eux à ce moment-là. Et n'essaye même pas de me faire croire le contraire, je n'y croirais pas.**_

Un nouveau silence, puis Keira tourna de nouveau son attention vers sa soeur.

— _**Tu es insupportable tu sais ça ?**_ Lâcha Keira, alors que Kara riait doucement.

— _**Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai raison ?**_

Supergirl se contenta d'un grognement pour toute réponse, faisant de nouveau rire sa jumelle, qui se sentait nettement mieux maintenant qu'elle parlait avec sa soeur.

— _**J'ai un travail Kara. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui, **_ajouta l'ancienne footballeuse en regardant le petit chiot.

— _**Oh si tu peux. J'ai parlé un peu avec ton commissaire et il est d'accord pour que tu le formes à devenir chien policier,**_ lança joyeusement la blonde à lunettes en se baissant pour caresser le dessus de la tête de Pikachu, qui jappa joyeusement à cette marque d'affection.

— _**Comment ça tu as parlé à mon commissaire ? Comment ça je le formes pour devenir chien policier ? **_Lança Keira en se redressant, regardant sa soeur avec insistance qui caressait maintenant le ventre du chiot qui était allongé sur le dos. _**Hé ! Je te parles ! Depuis quand tu tapes la causette avec mon supérieur et désolé de te le dire, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment on dresse un chien et encore moins pour qu'il devienne chien policier ! **_S'affola-t-elle presque.

— _**Ça fait un moment que je le connais. Je sais me faire des amis influents, **_sourit mystérieusement Kara qui se redressa, sa jumelle fronçant les sourcils devant cet aveu qui sonnait d'une étrange façon. _**Quant à comment l'on forme un chien policier, tu vas bientôt l'apprendre, je pense que le commissaire t'as inscrit à des cours pour ça, tu devrais commencer la semaine prochaine. **_

— _**Mais….. T'avais tout planifié depuis le début en fait,**_ lâcha Supergirl, perplexe, que sa soeur si désorganisée d'habitude, ait planifié tout ça.

— _**Bien sûr ! Ce petit bonhomme était réservé avant même qu'il ne naisse,**_ répondit Kara avec un grand sourire. _**Et je sais très bien que derrière cette tête ronchonne que tu me donnes à l'instant, tu es en fait très contente parce que tu as toujours voulu un chien et que les Malinois sont tes préférés. **_

Keira roula des yeux et soupira d'exaspération, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose parce que….. Kara avait parfaitement raison en fait et Kara le savait pertinemment… Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien, en particulier un chien à elle. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais osé en prendre un parce qu'elle passait le trois quarts de son temps au boulot et Kara débarquait et lui trouvait une solution toute simple et qu'elle avait arrangé de bout en bout. Peu importe combien elle pouvait se disputer avec sa soeur, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elles seraient toujours là pour veiller l'une sur l'autre et faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour apporter du bonheur à l'autre.

— _**Tu sais que cette trêve est temporaire n'est-ce pas ?**_ Reprit Keira en bougeant finalement son pied et jouant avec Pikachu pour son plus grand bonheur.

Un chien policier du nom de Pikachu… ça imposait le respect ça, c'est sûr… ricana mentalement Supergirl. La journaliste de son côté soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, toutes ces questions qui étaient restées en suspens toute la nuit….

— _**Oui, je le sais très bien et j'apprécie que vous avez toutes joué le jeu. **_

— _**C'était ça ou Sam nous enfermait dans la cave,**_ lâcha nonchalamment Supergirl en haussant les épaules, Kara riant à ça. _**Cela dit, demain ça sera une autre histoire, je te préviens. **_

Kara hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris et un nouveau silence s'abattit entre elles, mais cette fois, il n'était pas lourd ou gênant. La flic porta finalement une main dans sa poche, ou se trouvait une petite boîte qui contenait le cadeau qu'elle avait fait à sa soeur, elle hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le sortir, son téléphone se mit à vibrer et elle rebroussa chemin, saisissant son téléphone à la place.

— _**Désolé, je dois prendre ça, **_signala-t-elle à sa soeur, qui lui sourit en hochant la tête, jouant avec Pikachu le temps qu'elle prenne l'appelle.

— _**Hey Barry, toujours réveillé ? **_Plaisanta-t-elle avec un petit rictus.

Quand Barry et Maggie avait appris que Keira devait prendre sa soirée, ils s'étaient portés volontaire pour regarder les vidéo-surveillances qui permettraient peut-être de démasquer celui qui avait trafiqué le dossier du meurtre de leurs parents. La flic avait d'abord refusé, mais son meilleur ami et sa partenaire avait insisté, Maggie lui redisant qu'un oeil neuf ne faisait jamais de mal.

— _**Euh…. Oui…. Oui….. **_

— _**Est-ce que ça va ?**_ Lâcha Keira, soudainement inquiète devant la réaction de son ami.

— _**Eh bien…. euh…..**_

— _**Accouche West-Allen, **_intervint Maggie derrière lui.

— _**T'as cas lui dire toi !**_ Lâcha-t-il à l'intention de sa voisine.

— _**C'est toi qui as perdu ! C'est à toi de lui dire.**_

— _**Oui mais-**_

— _**Hé ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais pas là et parle !**_ Grogna Keira, attirant légèrement l'attention de Kara qui jouait toujours avec le chien.

— _**Euh….**_

— _**C'est pas vrai file moi ça !**_ Râla l'Hispanique en s'emparant du téléphone de la main du scientifique. _**Allô ?**_

— _**Bon arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dites moi ce qui se passe bordel !**_ Pesta Supergirl.

— _**Bien… On sait qui a trafiqué le dossier.**_

Keira s'immobilisa immédiatement, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle faisait un pas de plus vers le meurtrier de leurs parents.

— _**Qui ? **_Lâcha-t-elle difficilement, la gorge nouée par l'anticipation.

— …_**..**_

— _**Qui ?! **_Répéta plus durement la Danvers.

— _**Je pense que tu devrais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ta soeur jumelle….**_

— _**Comment ça….**_ lâcha la soeur de Kara, son visage devenant soudainement blanc.

— _**C'est elle qui l'a trafiqué, la vidéo ne laisse aucun doute là-dessus...**_

Le souffle de Keira fut soudainement coupé, alors que son regard se perdait sur sa soeur qui riait doucement en jouant avec Pikachu, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qui se passait en ce moment. C'était impossible… Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne… C'était obligé...

* * *

**Bien, je sais pas vous, mais je pense que la suite risque d'être mouvementé...**

**Je sais bien que j'avais annoncé un flashback sur la rencontre Kara/Kate mais... j'ai oublié de le caser et je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à la fin ^^' J'avoue avoir ensuite eu la flemme de l'ajouter et puis cela aurait vraiment été un chapitre long ! Je verrais pour le caser autre part. **

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Hey ! Voilà enfin la suite de la soirée ! Alors, comment va-t-elle se passer après la révélation de fin de chapitre... **

**Comme je l'ai signaler, j'ai pas mal de problème d'organisation pour répondre à toutes vos reviews, alors j'ai décidé d'y répondre juste avant de poster le chapitre sur l'histoire que vous avez commenté, de cette manière je ne devrais pas vous en envoyer en double ou ne pas vous envoyer de réponse du tout !**

**Sur ce, j'arrête de parler et **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, Maison Arias, National City** **:**

Keira était assise dans l'herbe, dans le jardin arrière de la villa de l'ancienne pompom girl. Il devait être entre une et deux heures du matin, la blonde n'était pas sûre et en réalité, elle s'en fichait royalement. Ses bras étaient placés sur ses genoux, regardant sans vraiment y faire attention, Pikachu, qui encore une fois et pour une raison inconnue, s'attaquait à ses lacets.

Elle pourrait être agacée de ce fait. Amusée ou trouver la boule de poils énergique, absolument adorable, bien que considérablement chiante et collante, mais en fait, elle n'en pensait rien. Non. Son esprit tournait en boucle sur une seule et même chose : La scène qui venait de se dérouler il n'y a pas une heure dans la cuisine.

Cette soirée c'était trop bien déroulée, elle le savait. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû se douter que tout cela, cette légèreté, cette tranquillité, allait s'effondrer et qu'un nouveau drame allait éclater, mais elle s'était laissé endormir et tout avait explosé de la pire des manières.

Sa relation avec sa soeur jumelle se détériorait depuis maintenant bien des années, mais aujourd'hui… elle venait simplement d'éclater et d'arriver au zéro absolu. Kara le lui avait elle-même confirmé en la regardant droit dans les yeux…

Elle aperçut vaguement un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique, se doutant que quelqu'un s'était installé à côté d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de regard d'un air vide le petit Malinois qui la regardait maintenant la tête à l'envers, ses oreilles complètement en désordre ses lacets dans sa bouche.

— _**Tiens. Je pense que ta main appréciera,**_ lança doucement sa voisine, lui tendant un sachet congelé d'aliments quelconque.

Supergirl ne fit aucun geste pour le récupérer, ou même un signe pour faire comprendre à la châtain qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit. La vérité, c'est qu'elle se foutait royalement de la douleur qui devait sans doute se répandre dans sa main droite. Elle ne la sentait même pas. Elle ne sentait rien, si ce n'était le vide. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement déconnecté en ce moment. Comme si elle planait à des années-lumière de son corps.

Sam, voyant que la flic ne réagissait pas malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour attirer son attention, prit doucement le bras de son ancienne meilleure amie et déposa délicatement le sachet de glace sur la main blessée de Supergirl attirant une micro-grimace de la part de celle-ci.

La femme d'affaires avait encore du mal à y croire… Elle avait déjà vu les jumelles se disputer en quelques rares occasions, mais rien n'était comparable à celle-ci… De plus, elle avait ouï dire un jour, que durant l'une de leurs disputes, Kara avait déjà giflé Keira, mais jamais, ô grand jamais Supergirl n'avait un jour levé la main sur la blonde à lunettes. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui et en réalité, c'était l'une des choses les plus flippantes qui lui avaient été donné de voir. Parce que si elle était bien sûre d'une chose, c'était de l'amour inconditionnel que Keira avait pour sa jumelle, elle savait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour elle, mais aujourd'hui, pendant au moins le temps de quelques minutes, cet amour c'était juste transformé en une rage destructrice.

— _**Ça fait 14 ans qu'ils sont morts**_, commença soudainement à parler Keira d'une voix effroyablement monocorde, Sam sursautant légèrement de surprise, ne s'attendant clairement pas que la blonde prenne la parole. _**Ça fait 14 ans et depuis, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense eux, sans que je pense à ce type qui a détruit ma famille, pourquoi il a fait ? qui est-il ? S'il a une famille ? Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que je me réveille en sursaut, à la limite de la crise de panique à me souvenir du jour où je les ai retrouvés morts, baignant dans leur sang dans notre propre salon, ce salon qui avait accueilli tant d'amour et de rire. 14 ans que ma vie tourne autour de deux choses : Trouver l'enfoiré qui a fait ça et le bien-être de ma soeur. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai échoué dans les deux…**_ commenta-t-elle, sa voix soudainement craquée d'émotion, les yeux pétillants, Sam n'étant pas dans un meilleur état devant les émotions plus que communicatives de la sportive. _**J'ai tourné toute ma vie autour de ce type… Je suis devenue flic, uniquement pour faire payer à ce salopard et j'ai été incapable de le trouver, alors que que ma soeur sait qui il est depuis un moment déjà… et…. j'ai été incapable de montrer à Kara qu'elle pouvait suffisamment me faire confiance pour qu'elle se repose sur moi et ne soit pas seule dans son combat dont on ignore encore tout… Honnêtement Sam, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir tout raté,**_ craqua finalement la blonde, les larmes dégringolant silencieusement sur ses joues, Sam reniflant péniblement alors qu'elle essayait de rester forte pour la femme à ses côtés et que Pikachu s'arrêtait subitement de jouer avec ses lacets fixant avec curiosité la blonde, penchant la tête sur le côté. _**J'ai eu le pire des timings avec Mike. J'ai été la pire amie et la pire marraine qui soit en te laissant tomber avec Ruby. J'ai tout rejeté sur le dos de Lena, alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour arranger les choses. J'ai osé en balancer plein la gueule à Alex lorsqu'elle nous a expliqué pour Cadmus et Jeremiah, alors qu'elle, elle a tout fait pour toujours me soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et Kara… J'ai été incapable de l'aider, au contraire même, j'ai juste été la pire des égoïstes et je lui faisais la gueule alors que de toute évidence, elle est dans une sacrée merde… Elle m'a toujours défendu, elle a toujours fini par m'épauler et moi….. je l'ai juste frappée….**_

L'associée de Lena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle qui pensait que la flic serait complètement furax contre Kara après ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire… mais en fait non… Enfin si, elle l'était surement, mais sa culpabilité d'avoir frappé sa soeur la hantait plus que la trahison de sa jumelle… Tout le monde avait toujours dit que Kara était trop pure pour le monde dans lequel on vivait, que le monde ne méritait pas sa joie, son sourire lumineux, son optimisme. La vérité, c'est que le monde ne méritait pas non plus Keira, sa loyauté, son abnégation et son amour inconditionnel pour ses proches.

Sam ne tient plus et prit finalement l'ancienne footballeuse dans ses bras, celle-ci résistant légèrement au début, avant de finalement se laisser faire et de pleurer dans le cou de la châtain, qui berçait lentement la fille qui avait toujours été si importante pour elle, alors que le petit Malinois s'agitait, essayant de faire des bisous et des câlins à sa nouvelle maîtresse.

— _**Tu n'as absolument pas à culpabiliser pour quoi que ce soit Keira et s'il te plaît, ne te rabaisses pas comme ça. Tu es une femme incroyable. Tu es prête à tout pour les gens que tu aimes et tu aimes d'une manière vraiment époustouflante et magnifique, même si tu passes ton temps à le cacher. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui t'ai tombé dessus, tu ne le mérites clairement pas. Tu es forte, tu es courageuse, tu es fidèle, tu es prête à tout pour les gens que tu aimes et oui, comme tout le monde tu fais des erreurs, mais quand tu t'en rends compte, tu fais tout pour les corriger. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que tu vas te battre jusqu'au bout pour ta soeur malgré ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et je te promets que je serais là quoi qu'il arrive,**_ termina Sam d'une voix assurée mais chargé d'émotions, alors que Supergirl baissait toutes ses barrières pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans le bras de la femme qui restera à jamais sa meilleure amie malgré les disputes et la distance.

•••

**Mercredi 1 Mars, Maison Arias, National City** **:**

_Keira n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs instants qu'elle était bloquée sur la vidéo qui tournait en boucle, que Maggie venait de lui envoyer, celle-ci montrant sans erreur possible que oui, c'était bien sa soeur jumelle qui avait trafiqué le dossier sur la mort de leurs parents… _

_Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi Kara avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Elles n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé ces dernières années, mais la blonde à lunettes savait pertinemment à quel point c'était important pour elle de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, de savoir qui avait fait ça…. Alors pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi ?_

— _**K ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**_ _Demanda soudainement Kara en apercevant le teint blafard de sa soeur, sortant celle-ci de ses pensées chaotiques._

_Supergirl releva lentement la tête de son téléphone, tombant sur le regard inquiet de la journaliste, qui tenait Pikachu dans ses bras, celui-ci essayant de lui lécher gaiement le visage. Il y eut un temps de flottement, les deux soeurs se fixant du regard, Kara comprenant parfaitement qu'il se passait quelque chose, ne se souciant plus vraiment du chien dans ses bras qui faisait le pitre. _

_Finalement, Keira amorça un mouvement, posant son téléphone sur le comptoir et le faisant glisser jusqu'à la blonde dans une expression calme. Bien trop calme se dit Kara. Dans le genre, le calme avant la tempête. La reporter glissa un coup d'oeil rapide vers le portable, puis reposa Pikachu qui se précipita immédiatement vers les chaussures de la flic, avant de saisir le téléphone et de lire la vidéo. _

_Au fil des secondes qui passaient à regarder le petit film, le visage de Kara perdit des couleurs, alors qu'en même temps, elle sentait parfaitement le regard de sa jumelle intensément braqué sur elle. Finalement Kara se redressa et se composa un masque de neutralité, pour se préparer à cet affrontement qui elle le savait, était inévitable. _

_Supergirl tiqua devant le soudain changement de sa soeur. Kara avait vraiment changé hein ? La femme qui autrefois ne pouvait jamais mentir sans se faire griller était semble-t-il aujourd'hui aussi douée pour cacher ses émotions que Lena elle-même… Cela était vraiment inquiétant et une haine sans nom envahie les veines de la flic à ce moment-là, lui faisant fortement serrer les poings pour tenter de la contenir. Cette haine n'était pas dirigée contre sa soeur. Non, pas encore du moins... Mais envers Cadmus et comment ces salauds avaient entaché la pureté et l'innocence rayonnante de sa jumelle. _

— _**Tu n'as rien à dire ?**_ _Lâcha platement Keira, qui devait faire un effort surhumain pour rester aussi calme. _

— _**Qui a-t-il à dire exactement ?**_ _Fit neutrement Kara, croisant les bras, envoyant des frissons désagréables dans la colonne vertébrale de la Détective en apercevant le visage dénué d'émotions de sa jumelle et en se rendant compte qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas rendre les choses faciles. _

_Il y eut encore un silence, pendant lequel elles ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et chargée d'électricité. Keira ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer plus avec sa soeur. Elles étaient déjà dans une sorte d'impasse toutes les deux et cette soirée avait été rafraîchissante et elle ne voulait pas la gâcher, mais Kara ne l'aidait vraiment pas en restant aussi muette et impassible. _

— _**Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être que tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi tu as falsifié le dossier du meurtre de nos parents, alors que tu savais très bien que je le voulais pour enquêter,**_ _ricana moqueusement la blonde qui croisa les bras à son tour. _

— _**Justement. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait,**_ _continua Kara, avec toujours si peu d'émotions dans la voix._

_Keira eut un rire nerveux et sceptique. _

— _**Je te demande pardon ?**_ _Fit-elle, de plus en plus tendue. _

_Encore un silence, Kara finissant par détourner son regard vers le bas, fixant distraitement Pikachu, qui avait fini par s'endormir sur le pied de sa soeur._

— _**Je te demande pardon ?**_ _Reprit Supergirl plus durement, la tension presque prête à exploser à ce stade._

— _**Hey les blondes vous venez on va-**_ _Sam s'arrêta en passant devant le bar creusé dans le mur, fronçant les sourcils devant la tension évidente entre les deux soeurs. __**Euh… est-ce que tout va bien par ici ?**_

— _**J'en sais rien, demande à notre chère Kara.**_ _**Peut-être qu'à toi elle dira pourquoi elle a falsifié le dossier de nos parents.**_

_Sam fronça encore plus les sourcils, alors que sa bouche restait entrouverte, se sentant soudainement tendue, alors qu'elle se rendait bien compte qu'un conflit allait probablement éclater d'ici quelques instants._

— _**Je l'ai fait parce que je savais qu'en le voyant, tu finirais par trouver celui qui a fait ça, **__lâcha enfin Kara, un silence de plomb tombant de nouveau, alors que le visage de Keira s'assombrissait immédiatement à cette déclaration et que Sam se sentait paniquer en sachant parfaitement que ça allait éclater._

— _**Tu- **__La flic rit nerveusement, se passant une main dans les cheveux, alors que la rage s'emparait de plus en plus d'elle. __**Tu as falsifié ce dossier, parce que tu savais que dans le cas contraire, je trouverais celui qui a fait ça ? …. Tu te fiches de moi n'est-ce pas ? Alors, non seulement….. tu ne veux pas que je trouve cet enfoiré, mais en plus, tu es en train de me dire implicitement, que toi….. Tu sais qui s'est ?**_

_À ce stade, l'expression de l'ancienne footballeuse était presque folle, alors que la femme d'affaires spectatrice de ce début de conflit commençait à frissonner désagréablement. Les deux blondes se fixèrent dans un duel de regard, l'expression de Keira étant clairement sur le point d'éclater en une expression colérique, alors que la blonde à lunettes restait toujours de marbre._

— _**RÉPONDS-MOI !**_ _Hurla finalement Supergirl, se rapprochant prestement de sa soeur, laissant à peine quelques centièmes pour séparer leur corps, Kara, Sam et Pikachu sursautant devant le soudain éclat de la détective. _

_Dans le salon, le reste des filles qui étaient restées à discuter se regardèrent soudainement en entendant le hurlement de Keira et d'une concertation silencieuse, elles se redressèrent toutes en même temps pour se diriger vers la cuisine, fronçant des sourcils devant la bataille visuelle entre les deux jumelles, le corps de Supergirl tremblant de colère, alors que le masque de neutralité de Kara se fissurait légèrement. _

— _**Tu sais qui sait ? **__Répéta lentement la sportive, crachant presque ces mots au visage de sa jumelle, les spectatrices restant figées sur place devant cette scène._

— _**Oui…**_ _souffla Kara, entraînant immédiatement un nouveau rire nerveux, dénué de toute chaleur de la part de sa soeur, qui se recula pendant quelques instants, avant de refaire face à la blonde à lunettes. _

— _**Depuis combien de temps ?**_ _Cracha-t-elle durement, les nouvelles arrivantes ayant encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, alors que Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles sur les confessions de Kara._

— _**K- **__commença à vouloir fuir Kara, fuyant le regard de sa soeur dont la lueur colérique lui serrait désagréablement le coeur. _

— _**Depuis, combien de temps ?**_ _Gronda lentement Keira, se rapprochant de nouveau d'elle, articulant chaque syllabe, laissant l'ambiance devenir de plus en plus électrique et dangereuse. _

— _**7 ans….**_ _lâcha finalement la journaliste, qui était acculée le dos contre le bar._

_L'expression de Keira tomba immédiatement dans une expression d'étonnement, puis d'incompréhension, de blessure, de trahison, ses yeux pétillants._

— _**7… ans… Ça fait 7 ans, que tu sais qui a tué nos parents et… tu n'as rien fait ? Tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et pire encore…. Tu couvres ses traces ? C'est une blague ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague….**_

_Toutes les spectatrices étaient maintenant choquées, le chiot reclus dans un coin, quelque peu apeuré._

— _**Ce n'est pas une blague**__, répondit Kara en déglutissant difficilement, mais en gardant un contact visuel avec la blonde qui eut immédiatement un rire fou qui fit frissonner tout le monde présent. _

_Keira se retourna une nouvelle fois, prenant ses cheveux entre ses doigts crispés, fermant les yeux férocement pour tenter de garder un minimum de contrôle._

— _**Tu as exactement 30 secondes pour me dire de qui il s'agit, ou je te promets que les seules choses que l'on partagera toi et moi, c'est notre ressemblance et notre sang, **__claqua Keira en faisant de nouveau face à Kara._

_Kara n'a pas répondu, fixant simplement sa soeur dans un silence effrayant. Puis le coup et partit tout seule, surprenant tout le monde, le poing de Keira se fracassant contre la pommette gauche de la journaliste. Passé leur surprise, Kate et Alex réagirent immédiatement, attrapant Supergirl pour l'empêcher de sauter sur sa soeur, alors que Lena se précipitait vers la blonde à lunettes, qui était maintenant pliée en deux, apposant une main sur sa pommette douloureuse et saignante, les trois autres femmes restant immobiles, choquées._

— _**Dis le moi !**_ _Cria la flic, retenue difficilement par sa soeur et la meilleure amie de Kara, alors que Lena lançait un regard inquiet à la blonde qui se redressait en remettant ses lunettes correctement. __**Putain dis le moi où-**_

— _**NON !**_ _Hurla à son tour la journaliste, surprenant tout le monde, chacun se stoppant immédiatement, retenant presque leur souffle, alors que Kara fixait sa soeur avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. __**Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le type qui a fait ça se balade tranquillement dans la rue ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de le laisser en liberté alors que j'aurais le pouvoir de le mettre en prison jusqu'au restant de ses jours ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de m'éloigner de vous tous ? D'avoir du mettre ma vie en parenthèses à causes d'enfoirés ? D'avoir dû renoncer à la femme de ma vie, à mes proches, à mes rêves ? De devoir passer mon temps à vous mentir ? Tu crois pas que j'ai juste tout envie de tout déballer là maintenant ?**_ _Pleura finalement Kara, alors que tout le monde l'écoutait, complètement figés._ _**Vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. La seule chose qui me sauve la vie et qui vous empêche d'être dans leur ligne de mire, c'est mon anonymat. Ils ne savent pas que je suis après eux et c'est la seule chose qui m'a permi de rester en vie aussi longtemps. Une seule faute de votre part, une seule petite faute qui leur fait soupçonner que vous connaissez leur existence ou que vous vous en approchez et vous finissez à la morgue. Si je ne te dis pas qui sait, c'est de un parce que je sais pertinemment que la première chose que tu feras s'est d'aller le trouver et de le buter et ne me dit pas le contraire K, je te connais très bien. Moi même j'ai eu plus d'une fois cette pensée alors je sais très bien que toi tu le feras avant même d'y penser. Et deuxièmement si je ne le fais pas, c'est parce que ce type fait partie de Cadmus et que m'en prendre à lui mettrait en périple tout ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis 7 ans ! Alors désolé que ça ne te convienne pas. Désolé que tu sentes trahie, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis… Ma priorité ici, c'est de sauver les vivants avant de venger de les morts… **__Conclut Kara. __**Et toi arrête de me faire suivre pour essayer de glaner des informations. Tes détectives privée sont vraiment pitoyables et la seule chose que tu vas gagner, c'est une balle en pleine tête,**_ _termina-t-elle en regardant furieusement Lena, avant de fuir de la cuisine, puis de la maison, ne donnant pas aux autres le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou même de réagir._

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, National City** **:**

Kara marchait aveuglément, laissant son corps la mener loin de la maison Arias alors que la nuit l'encerclait, ses pas rapides sur les trottoirs, ses bras enserraient autour de sa taille, alors que ses yeux la piquaient encore atrocement et qu'elle se sentait prête à faire une crise de panique monumentale d'une seconde à l'autre et ce au beau milieu de nulle part.

Pourquoi tout devait toujours déraper ? C'était le résumé de sa vie… Elle était heureuse et l'instant d'après, comme si la vie avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi pétillante de vie, un événement venait toujours lui exploser en pleine face, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi heureuse. Elle était tellement lasse de tout ceci. Elle voulait tellement abandonner, là, tout de suite…

Son souffle devint soudainement de plus en plus erratique et elle finit par s'arrêter, complètement essoufflée, s'accoudant sur le mur de pierre qui bordait le pont au-dessus de la rivière, alors que son coeur ainsi que sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal. Son corps tremblait maintenant, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, essayant vainement de repousser la crise de panique qui voulait la frapper, mais c'était trop tard, celle-ci était déjà là et Kara sentait qu'elle allait être dévastatrice, la laissant seule, au milieu de la nuit, complètement démunie et dévastée par toutes les épreuves que lui imposait la vie.

Bientôt, elle put à peine penser correctement. Elle ne se souciait plus de la douleur sur sa pommette gauche. Elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Elle était juste perdue dans ce sentiment atroce de panique qui était hors de contrôle et qui la faisait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle n'avait rien à quoi s'accrocher à part ce muret de pierres aussi froid que l'était maintenant son coeur meurtri. Elle était seule et tout ça était uniquement de sa faute et de celle de ses connards de Cadmus. Elle avait tant perdu et chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas, la vie lui faisait comprendre que si, elle pouvait toujours…

Elle se sentait vraiment mal, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une crise de panique aussi atroce et encore plus longtemps à avoir à y faire face seule. Autrefois, il y avait toujours eu l'une de ses soeurs, Eliza, Lena, Kate, même Mike une fois et là… Elle était juste complètement seule, sur ce petit pont seulement éclairé par quelques réverbères mal entretenue à la sortie de la ville. Durant tout le long de son combat ces dernières années, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle le faisait pour sa famille, qu'une fois fait, elle retrouverait les gens qu'elle aime. C'était ça qui l'avait toujours fait tenir, ça et cette stupide bague en plastique autour de son doigt. Aujourd'hui… Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle retrouverait sa famille. Elle commençait à les perdre, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas les impliquer… Elle avait déjà tant perdu… Elle ne pourrait supporter une nouvelle perte, surtout pas elles…

Son souffle commençait vraiment à lui manquer, sa tête tournait atrocement et elle posa sa tête contre la pierre froide, entre ses bras croisés. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle n'en pouvait plus…..

Soudainement des bras l'enlacèrent par-derrière et son corps sursauta de surprise, prêt à se débattre violemment, mais il se détendit subitement face à l'odeur qui lui parvenait, la laissant s'enfoncer instinctivement dans l'étreinte, alors que ses bras se fixaient sur ceux entourant sa taille avec bienveillance et fermant les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur la présence derrière elle.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'étreinte de la sorte pendant une crise de panique, sans que son corps ne réagisse avec violence… Alex et Keira y étaient parvenues à de rares occasions, mais la plupart du temps elles restaient à une distance de quelques centimètres pour ne pas surprendre la blonde durant sa crise, mais Lena elle…. y parvenait à chaque fois sans problème…

— _**Je te tiens Kara…**_ Souffla doucement la voix de la milliardaire dans le creux de son oreille. _**Tu n'es pas seule… Je suis là. Respire… Voilà c'est très bien, continue comme ça,**_ fit Lena, avec un calme olympien qui aidait grandement la blonde.

Kara ne savait pas d'où la brune débarquait comme ça, mais elle lui en était plus que reconnaissante, s'agrippant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

— _**Inspire….. Expire….**_ continua doucement la Luthor, suivant ses propres indications, permettant à Kara de se caler sur sa respiration avec le mouvement de sa poitrine derrière elle.

Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminable pour Kara et finalement, même une fois la crise passée, elles ne changèrent pas de position, la blonde restant les yeux fermés à simplement savourer la présence de la femme qui lui avait été impossible d'oublier malgré toutes ses années.

— _**Viens Kara,**_ chuchota doucement Lena à l'oreille de la journaliste après de longues minutes de silence. _**Tu vas attraper froid, **_continua-t-elle en remarquant les frissons de son ex sur ses bras nus, celle-ci étant partie rapidement sans prendre la moindre de ses affaires, ni même sa veste.

Lena avait raison, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir froid, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte réconfortante de la brune. Cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué… Elle voulait juste profiter…. Encore un peu au moins….

— _**Juste… Encore un peu... S'il te plaît, **_lâcha la reporter et pour toute réponse, Lena resserra son étreinte, essayant de donner le plus de chaleur possible à la blonde dans ses bras.

Habituellement, c'était le contraire, les jumelles avaient toujours eu un corps chaud, mais après une crise, Kara avait toujours froid et se balader en plein milieu de la nuit seulement avec un tee-shirt fin ne devait pas aider à reprendre sa température normale.

— _**Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?**_

Kara ne répondit pas immédiatement et Lena ajouta alors :

— _**Où… Peut-être que tu peux juste me suivre et que je te mène vers ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? **_Fit-elle, hésitante, clairement incertaine de son choix de dire ça.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, ses mains se resserrant quelques instants sur les bras de la brune.

— _**Tu… m'as fait un cadeau d'anniversaire ?**_ Lança-t-elle, incrédule.

— _**Ce… n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, mais…. juste quelque chose, qui me semble important à faire,**_ commenta-t-elle.

Kara se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, ses yeux toujours fermés. Elle voulait vraiment suivre Lena, par curiosité et surtout pour rester plus longtemps avec elle mais….Elle ne devrait pas. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle avait déjà pris trop de risques aujourd'hui…

— _**Ok…**_

— _**Ok pour ?**_ Demanda Lena, incertaine.

— _**Mon cadeau, qui n'est pas un cadeau…**_ fit la soeur de Supergirl avec un micro sourire.

Au diable la raison… Elle allait probablement le regretter, mais actuellement, elle avait besoin de recharger ses batteries après cette crise de panique monstrueuse et ce désastre avec sa soeur. Alors la seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'elle ne paye pas au centuple ce choix égoïste… Avec sa chance… rien n'était moins sûr…

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, Voiture Lena Luthor, National City** **:**

Lena regardait la route droit devant elle, ses pensées fusant à toute allure, alors que sa voisine était silencieuse, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Elles avaient fini par se décoller l'une de l'autre quand Kara avait commencé à réellement prendre froid, puis elles étaient montées dans la voiture de la brune qui lui avait permis de retrouver la blonde après sa sortie précipitée.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elles étaient dans l'habitacle, une fenêtre ouverte du côté de Kara malgré le froid de la nuit, la blonde se sentant trop à fleur de peau encore pour tenter de battre sa claustrophobie pendant les deux heures de trajets que Lena lui avait indiqué. La milliardaire lui avait donc donné son manteau, gardant pour elle un pull épais et son écharpe, se félicitant de s'être bien couverte avant de partir à la recherche de la journaliste.

Elles traversaient actuellement National City, la route menant à la destination de la brune se trouvant à l'opposé de la ville. Les rues étaient peu fréquentées à cette heure de la nuit, mais la ville n'était jamais entièrement déserte ou éteinte ici.

Lena voulait dire quelque chose. Elle voulait parler. Elles avaient tellement besoin de parler toutes les deux, mais elle conduisait et Kara semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées à l'heure actuelle. Le moment était sans doute mal choisi, mais…. plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment. Alors elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, la blonde à lunettes se mit soudainement à pousser un soupir. Celui-ci semblait mêlé d'une multitude d'émotions, entre la résignation, la déception et l'irritation, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la scientifique.

— _**Tourne à droite,**_ lâcha Kara sans enthousiasme.

— _**Notre destination est tout droit, **_signala Lena, perplexe, alors qu'elle se stoppait à un feu rouge dans un grand carrefour.

— _**J'ai changé d'avis... Je veux rentrer chez moi,**_ souffla-t-elle en tournant complètement la tête par la fenêtre pour ne pas que la brune voit son visage.

— _**Quoi mais….**_

Lena ne termina pas sa phrase, fixant sa voisine, attendant qu'elle lui donne une explication, mais celle-ci restait résolument silencieuse, agaçant légèrement la PDG. Et elle qui pensait avoir réussi à faire un pas en avant, en faisait maintenant deux en arrière…

Le feu passa au vert et Kara fronça soudainement les sourcils.

— _**Lena je t'ai dit à droite,**_ commenta-t-elle.

— _**Et je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Tu veux aller à droite ? Alors saute par la fenêtre,**_ lança Lena sans quitter la route des yeux, les muscles tendus, la mâchoire serrée, irritée du revirement soudain de la journaliste.

Lena essayait vraiment de se montrer conciliante, de ne pas juger les actions de la blonde sans savoir toute l'histoire, même le faite qu'elle refusait de dire à sa soeur qui avait tué leurs parents, de ne pas se lancer rattraper par ses doutes et ses peurs, mais Kara n'aidait vraiment pas.

— _**Lena je suis sérieuse. Tourne à droite,**_ insista Kara, mais la brune fit la sourde d'oreille. _**Le-**_

— _**Tu veux que je tourne à droite ? Très bien, mais dans ce cas je veux des réponses, au moins quelques unes, à commencer de pourquoi tu as si soudainement changé d'avis ! **_S'agaça Lena, tendant immédiatement le corps de la reporter.

Elle s'était déjà disputée avec sa jumelle, elle ne voulait pas en plus le faire avec la femme d'affaires...

— _**Tu ne veux pas le faire ? Très bien, alors considère-toi comme kidnapper parce que je ne compte par tourner sans une réponse de ta part, **_trancha la brune d'un ton dur.

Kara soupira d'agacement à son tour, portant nerveusement un regard dans le rétro, son corps s'agitant quelque peu, puis finalement elle soupira de nouveau dans un élan de résignation.

— _**On est en train de nous suivre, **_répondit finalement Kara en détournant le regard de sa voisine, celle-ci freinant un peu trop fort alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à un nouveau feu.

— _**Quoi ?**_ Lança Lena, troublée, regardant soudainement les quelques voitures qui les entouraient.

— _**La voiture noire derrière la rouge, nous suit quasiment depuis le début,**_ expliqua Kara d'une voix neutre.

— _**Tu… tu es sûre ?**_

— _**En 7 ans j'ai appris à savoir quand on me suit oui…. **_commenta amèrement la blonde à lunettes. _**Je ne sais pas où elle les engage mais ils ne sont pas très discrets,**_ marmonna-t-elle, la brune ne parvenant pas à saisir ce qu'elle avait dit. _**Tourne à droite s'il te plaît…**_ supplia presque Kara. _**J'ai déjà trop joué avec le feu en venant à cette soirée. On ne devrait pas rester plus longtemps ensemble, en particulier seules.**_

Un goût amer se glissa dans la bouche de la Luthor, puis finalement elle fit ce qu'elle dit, tournant à droite au dernier moment, la voiture noire faisant immédiatement de même, faisant presque une queue de poisson à celle d'à côté. Comment avait-elle pu louper ça ? Qui que soient ces types, ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la voiture après ça, les deux femmes particulièrement amer, la mine assombrie.

— _**Je veux des réponses Kara,**_ lâcha finalement la Luthor, lasse de toute cette situation. _**Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, juste… l'essentielle, donne-moi quelque chose ! **_S'exaspéra-t-elle. _**Donne-nous quelque chose. On se fait vraiment du souci pour toi et tout ce qu'on veut, c'est t'aider. **_

Le silence lui répondit de nouveau et Lena soupira, secouant la tête avec dépit.

— _**Tu te rappelles comment tu as fait plonger Darhk ?**_ Commença Kara, la voix pensive en regardant par la fenêtre, la Luthor gardant son regard fixé sur la route, mais écoutant attentivement la blonde. _**Tu as tout planifié seule et ensuite, tu as joué chacune de tes pièces. Tu as organisé un véritable jeu de piste pour que je trouve les infos qui l'ont fait plonger. Tu savais que Keira finirait par agir de son côté. Tu avais tout prévu avec trois coups d'avance. Nous de base on était au courant de rien, mais tu as réussi à nous guider et si au début, pour ma part en tout cas, je me sentais impuissante face à la situation, tu m'as guidé et j'ai fini par servir plus que je pensais que je pourrais le faire. Si je ne vous dis rien, c'est parce que moins de personne en sait, mieux le secret est gardé et comme je l'ai dit, le secret, c'est ce qui m'a gardé en vie si longtemps. Mais même si vous ne savez pas tout de cette histoire, cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne m'aidez pas, où que vous ne m'aiderez pas dans un avenir proche. La vérité, c'est qu'encore une fois, nous jouons une partie d'échecs, sauf que cette fois-ci, cette partie s'étale sur des années et que c'est moi qui planifie tout. Et crois-moi, chacune de vous, même Iris et Caitlin, va m'aider où m'a déjà aidé sans le savoir, à les faire plonger. Alors s'il te plaît Lena…. Juste… arrête de trop fouiner, je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ils ont les yeux partout. À cause de toute cette situation, j'ai fini par devenir complètement parano la plupart du temps et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une vie, mais ça m'aide à rester en vie. Pour te donner un exemple, je change de téléphone chaque semaine, sans compter le nombre de protection que j'ai dessus et tout ça n'est qu'une précaution parmi tant d'autres que je prends. Je ne vous demande pas…. de valider mes choix, je sais que vous ne le faites pas mais… Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance... J'ai appris de la meilleure, **_commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en direction de sa voisine qui lui donna des frissons, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle parlait d'elle. _**Je sais ce que je fais, mais pour être honnête avec toi, votre curiosité me gêne plus qu'autre chose. Rien que le fait que tu aies mis des détectives à mes trousses, t'a mise en danger comme cela m'a mise en danger. Je vous raconterai tout un jour, je te le promets. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'attends ce jour, mais aujourd'hui, le plus important, c'est de jouer la sécurité et pour ça, vous laisser dans le flou et de mise. Je suis désolé pour ça, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis,**_ termina-t-elle, se rendant compte que maintenant, qu'elles étaient arrivée devant son immeuble depuis sans doute quelques instants déjà.

Lena fixait Kara intensément, son esprit luttant contre deux pensées, l'une voulant simplement faire confiance à la blonde, l'autre refusant de rester inactif et de laisser la journaliste mener ce combat seule.

— _**Dis-moi au moins, pourquoi Cadmus veut à tout prix nous voir séparées ?**_ Finit par demander la Luthor, la blonde regardant rapidement pour tenter d'apercevoir où se situait la voiture qui les avait suivi jusqu'ici.

La blonde ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, se retenant de soupirer. Lena était perspicace, très intelligente, si elle lui en disait trop, elle allait le comprendre toute seule… à moins que ses sentiments ne lui brouillent le chemin de la vérité, ce qui, en connaissant la brune aussi bien qu'elle la connaissait, était fort probable dans cette situation. Elle aimerait tellement tout lui dire… mais elle ne pouvait pas… C'était trop risqué.

— _**Tout comme le meurtrier de mes parents, Cadmus n'est pas directement impliqué. C'est personnel. La personne qui a tué nos parents et celle qui veut nous voir séparées, sont juste membres de cette organisation et se servent de ces ressources pour me tenir à distance. Si je l'ai fait juste plonger tous les deux, cela ne réglera rien. Ils sont des membres assez haut placé de Cadmus et si je m'en prends à eux, alors ils se vengeront et s'en prendront à moi ainsi que mes proches. La seule solution que l'on ait pour être enfin tous libres, c'est de faire tomber chacun d'entre eux, en particulier leur chef…. C'est pour ça que ça prend autant de temps et que je suis aussi minutieuse. **_

Les réponses de la reporter, apportaient toujours plus de questions dans l'esprit de la brune, qui se sentait de plus en plus frustrée de la situation.

— _**J'ai une dernière question… Après ça, je resterais à l'écart aussi souvent que tu me le demanderas,**_ lança Lena avec un ton de femme d'affaires.

Kara plissa immédiatement les yeux, suspicieuse.

— _**Promis ?**_

— _**Promis. **_

La soeur de Supergirl fixa encore sa voisine, essayant de détecter le moindre signe de mensonge.

— _**Je t'écoutes.**_

— _**Comment ils te font chanter ?**_

Kara s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, ses yeux se fermant face à la question alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir. Un nouveau silence se fit dans l'habitacle, où Kara avait fermé la vitre lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler de chose aussi sérieuse, combattant sa claustrophobie qu'elle avait apprise à maîtriser de plus en plus au fil des années.

Une sonnerie retentit soudainement, faisant presque sursauter Lena. Elle avait déjà entendu cette sonnerie, celle du jeu final fantasy…. Kara rouvrit les yeux, saisit son téléphone et regarda rapidement le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir, ses sourcils se fronçant. Lena soupira. Elle allait partir. Elle le savait. Exactement de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait la dernière fois que cette sonnerie avait retenti.

— _**Alors… J'imagine qu'on se dit au revoir ici et que tu ne vas pas me dire comment ils te font chanter n'est-ce pas ? **_

Kara enleva à regret le manteau de la Luthor qu'elle portait depuis le début de leur voyage dans la voiture, puis elle lui tendit. Leur regard se croisa alors, comme attiré l'un vers l'autre. Les yeux bleus de son ex, se dirigèrent ensuite un peu plus tard, vers les lèvres de la brune, lui envoyant un frisson soudain, puis elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur ses yeux verts et lâcha un dernier mot avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

— _**Jeremiah.**_

* * *

**Rien ne va plus entre les soeurs...**

**Alors, vous pensez que Lena va respecter sa promesse et attendre bien sagement ?**

**Vous commencez enfin à avoir quelques éléments de réponses et ça devrait continuer comme ça, alors soyez attentif pour la suite :p**

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre XIV

**Hey ! Oui, oui je suis désolé c'est vraiment pas l'efficacité en ce moment, mais je bosse sur tellement de chose xD D'ailleurs je me suis même lancer sur une BD Supercorp sur mon compte Instagram darkk_light9... Oui c'est vraiment mal et ça prend vraiment beaucoup de temps xD**

**Bref, aussi j'ai décidé de remettre en pause ****Emergency Dating le temps de finir Rao's Daughter. Désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite de cette fic, mais comme je ne peux plus écrire autant qu'avant, bosser sur trois histoires en même temps risque fort d'espacer vraiment beaucoup les publications et vous allez finir par perdre le fil de l'histoire, alors je préfère réduire le nombre de fic en cours. WTNC à bien fini être en pause aussi, mais finalement j'ai été assez motivé ^^**

**Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma life et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Encore quelques éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre de presque 13.000 mots !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, ? ? ?** **:**

Kara franchit la porte de son immeuble, lui permettant enfin de se mettre à l'abri du regard brûlant que Lena portait sur elle depuis sa voiture garée sur le bas-côté. Elle soupira, se passant une main lasse sur son visage, avant de s'avancer dans la cage d'escalier d'un pas automatique.

Cette soirée l'avait lessivée… Elle avait si bien commencée… Tellement que pendant un moment, elle avait eu l'impression d'un retour en arrière, à une période de sa vie où tout n'était pas si compliqué. Cependant, tout avait fini par se casser la gueule, comme toujours et de plus en plus de doutes l'envahissaient au fil du temps passé.

Elle grimaça, sa pommette blessée la rappelant à l'ordre et lui remémorant douloureusement le regard détruit et trahit que lui avait lancé sa jumelle, lorsqu'elle avait eu confirmation que Kara avait trafiqué le dossier du meurtre de leurs parents et ce uniquement pour empêcher la flic de mettre la main sur le meurtrier.

Elle arriva à son étage, posant une main sur la poignée de la porte de son appartement, avant de ce souvenir du message qu'elle avait reçu dans la voiture. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, se demandant si elle pouvait juste l'ignorer pour le moment, son contact n'attendait probablement pas de réponse immédiate, mais elle se souvient rapidement que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique et elle rebroussa chemin d'un pas fatigué, laissant son appartement derrière elle.

Elle descendit à l'étage du dessous, regardant rapidement sa montre qui indiquait 3h30 du matin, puis elle toqua à la porte numéro 23, son regard perdu sur le sol, ses pensées absorbées entre sa sœur et le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que Lena ne tiendrait pas sa promesse de ne pas s'approcher de Cadmus.

— _**Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si rapi- OH MON DIEU ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?! **_S'exclama la blonde à lunettes qui venait de lui ouvrir, parlant à une vitesse hallucinante alors qu'elle s'affolait soudainement en apercevant le vilain hématome sur la pommette gauche de la journaliste. _**Oh mon dieu ! **_Répéta-t-elle saisissant les épaules de Kara qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se retrouvait soudainement tirée à l'intérieur de l'appartement de la deuxième blonde, la porte claquant derrière elle. _**Est-ce que nous avons un code rouge ?! Ils t'ont démasqué ?!**_

— _**Felicity-**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! **_

— _**Felicity-**_

— _**Nos valises ? Je balance tout ce qu'on a sur eux pour contre-attaquer ? Je-**_

— _**FELICITY ! **_

La femme se stoppa finalement dans son monologue nerveux et interminable quand Kara monta le ton pour la faire taire, alors qu'encore une fois elle était partie dans des suppositions qui la faisaient parler encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà en temps normal.

— _**Respire…**_ Souffla la Danvers avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui sonnait juste incroyablement épuisé et douloureux à cause des récents événements et de sa pommette blessée. _**Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. **_

— _**Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir avant de me dire ça ?**_ S'exclama Felicity, grimaçant elle aussi à chaque contraction douloureuse du visage de son visiteur. _**Et ne me dit pas que tu t'es juste pris un poteau ! Je… Je pourrais te croire en fait… tu restes toi quand même,**_ commenta-t-elle.

Kara grimaça une énième fois, alors que son visage lui faisait de plus en plus mal maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en panique total ou complètement perdue dans ses pensées. La geek se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à son congélateur, sortant un sachet surgeler au hasard, puis elle le tendit à la reporter, qui la remercia, avant d'apposer le petit sac enveloppé dans un chiffon sur sa blessure. La blonde grogna douloureusement, puis Felicity la fit s'assoir sur son canapé, tandis qu'elle partait préparer un chocolat chaud à la Danvers qui semblait avoir le plus grand besoin d'un remontant.

— _**Alors ?**_ Tenta l'informaticienne après plusieurs instants de silence, alors qu'elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux assises sur le sofa, une tasse sur la table basse devant elle. _**Je ne veux pas forcer, ou quoi que ce soit si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, mais… enfin… À ta tête, je dirais que la soirée ne c'est pas exactement terminée comme tu l'espérais… Je croyais que tout se déroulait bien pourtant ?**_ Reprit-elle, en repensant aux nombreux messages que les deux blondes s'étaient envoyés durant la soirée.

L'ex de Lena ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard vide effrayant quelque peu sa voisine.

— _**Si dans ton histoire le poteau s'appelle Keira… Alors tu es assez proche de la vérité… **_Finit par lâcher Kara, son regard perdu devant elle, sa main tenant toujours le sachet qui se réchauffait rapidement sur sa pommette.

— _**K- **_Commença Felicity, sans comprendre, avant que ça ne la percute d'un seul coup. _**Keira ? C'est Keira qui t'as fait ça ?!**_ S'exclama-t-elle choquée, en se redressant subitement du canapé. _**Ce n'est plus un code rouge là ! C'est un code- C'est un code….. Noir ? Je sais pas ! aide-moi, qu'elle code avons nous de plus catastrophique que le rouge ?**_

— _**Nous n'avons pas de code couleur Felicity,**_ soupira Kara, épuisée de tout ceci.

— _**Eh bien on devrait ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle t'a frappé ? Keira t'as frappé ! Mon dieu j'y pas crois pas. J'aurais plus parié sur le fait que Sam finisse bonne soeur, plutôt que Supergirl lève la main sur toi,**_ commenta-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Kara leva le regard dans sa direction, arquant un sourcil sceptique devant le commentaire qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu.

— **Je te promets que c'est ce que j'aurais fait,** expliqua la geek.

La journaliste eut un micro rire, imaginant Sam dans un habit de bonne soeur, puis elle posa finalement le sachet dorénavant inutile, avant de remercier Felicity pour son chocolat préparé comme elle l'aimait et d'en boire une petite gorgée.

— _**Elle a compris, ou on lui a fait comprendre, je ne sais pas trop… Que j'avais trafiqué le dossier,**_ informa Kara après un nouveau petit silence, les épaules de la reporter s'affaissant d'un seul coup à ces mots.

— _**Le dossier… Tu parles de THE dossier ?**_

— _**Oui, oui, je parle de celui-là, **_souffla la blonde, lasse, en s'enfonçant dans le sofa.

— _**Je suis TELLEMENT désolé,**_ s'excusa profondément Felicity en se rasseyant aux côtés de son amie. _**Putain de filigrane à la con ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi stupide ?!**_ Se fustigea-t-elle.

— _**Hey, arrête tu veux,**_ lui sourit doucement Kara. _**Sans toi je serais probablement morte depuis longtemps, alors je ne vais certainement pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir aidé comme tu le fais depuis si longtemps. Et puis… Ça n'a pas d'importance. Que tu te sois trompé ou non, K aurait finie par savoir la vérité de toute manière. La seule raison de pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps, c'est qu'elle ne me croyait pas capable de lui faire ça…**_ lança-t-elle dans un souffle, se sentant vraiment horrible d'avoir fait ça à sa jumelle.

Felicity se pinça les lèvres, espérant trouver quoi dire pour aider son amie, mais rien ne lui venait et à son sens, rien ne serait sans doute suffisant pour lui faire oublier la dispute sans doute effroyable qu'elle devait avoir eu avec Keira….

— **Oh oui, c'est certain que tu serais morte depuis longtemps ! Tu n'as pas toujours été la James Bond girl que tu es aujourd'hui,** essaya-t-elle finalement de plaisanter, voulant plus que tout se débarrasser de cette atmosphère pesante et tenter d'enlever au moins pour quelques secondes, cet air maussade qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage de Kara Danvers, Aka le soleil de Midvale.

Kara sourit un peu plus, mais celui-ci n'atteint pas vraiment ses yeux et l'inquiétude que l'informaticienne portait de plus en plus sur son amie au fil du temps qui passait, ne fit qu'augmenter. Elle était proche du point de rupture, elle le savait… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'était comment l'aider…

Elle faisait de son mieux et cela faisait maintenant près de 6 ans qu'elles bossaient ensemble, Kara ayant plus que réussi à briser sa vie monotone avant qu'elle ne soit embarquée dans cette immense enquête, mais malgré cela, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner. La chance de pouvoir à nouveau être uniquement Kara Danvers et de lui rendre sa vie que Cadmus lui avait volée…

— _**Bon… tu m'as laissé un message pour me dire que tu avais du nouveau ?**_ Reprit Kara, voulant oublier au moins pour quelques minutes, sa fin de soirée catastrophique en se replongeant dans l'enquête de sa vie.

— _**Oh oui, **_reprit Felicity en se levant, les deux femmes se dirigeant vers le bureau ultra équipé de l'informaticienne. _**Je me suis renseigné sur le type dont t'as parlé ce gars ultra énervant là euh…. **_

— _**Scott Hunter.**_

— _**Oui voilà. D'ailleurs il faut vraiment que tu me dises comment tu as réussi à le faire s'échapper sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ! **_Lâcha-t-elle impressionnée, alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant sa multitude d'écrans, cherchant quelque chose sous la montagne de papiers qui traînait par là.

— _**Oh euh, rien d'exceptionnelle. Rien que quelques ficelles tirés, que quelques billets agitaient et un peu de flirt bien fait ne puissent régler, **_dit-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'immense tableau qui prenait tout un pan de mur et qui était envahi d'un nombre impressionnant de documents et de photos.

— _**Flirt hein,**_ ricana la blonde depuis sous son bureau. _**J'aimerais bien savoir ce que la Kara du lycée penserait de Kara 2.0.**_

— _**Elle se détesterait…. **_murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, déglutissant difficilement.

Elle n'avais jamais aimé mentir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les faux-semblants. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les gens malhonnêtes. Aujourd'hui on pouvait sans doute utiliser ces trois mots pour la qualifier…. Mentir était devenue une seconde nature pour elle… C'était certes ce qui la maintenait en vie et lui permettait d'aller aussi loin dans son enquête, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle aimait ça… Et le pire de tout, la Kara du lycée n'aimerait certainement pas comment elle traitait ses amies et comment elle avait pu trahir sa soeur de la sorte… Ses soeurs en fait, parce qu'en ne parlant pas de Jeremiah à Alex, elle l'avait trahi elle aussi. Elle les avaient tous trahi… Comment se regarder dans le miroir après ça ?

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?**_ Demanda la geek alors qu'elle était à moitié sous son bureau, recherchant toujours ce qu'elle avait fait de ce fichu papier.

— _**Non rien,**_ répondit Kara, essayant d'oublier ses soeurs et toutes ses pensées pendant quelques instants, chose difficile quand elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette image qui montrait le regard trahit de sa jumelle et que sa pommette la faisait toujours souffrir.

— _**Je l'ai !**_ Cria victorieusement Felicity en sortant un bras de sous son bureau, tendant une feuille comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal.

— _**C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé sur le type dont nous a parlé l'indic de l'agent Sawyer ? **_

— _**Quoi ? Oh non, ça j'ai dans la tête. Cette feuille c'est mon coupon de réduction pour ce merveilleux processeur qui vient de sortir. Il expire aujourd'hui à midi, alors faut que je m'en occupe,**_ expliqua Felicity comme si tout était normal, Kara la regardant d'un air sceptique. _**Alors, on en était où ? **_Fit la blonde en se recoiffant rapidement.

— _**Euh…. Le type de-**_

— _**Ah oui ! Alors il s'appelle Mark Aiolo et d'après ce que j'ai trouvé sur lui, il pourrait bien être mêlé à Cadmus oui. Ou en tout cas, c'est le genre de type que je vois parfaitement faire le sale boulot sans poser de question.**_

— _**Alors ça pourrait être lui qui à tué Ivan Malik, **_dit Kara en reportant son attention sur le tableau, saisissant un post-it où elle écrit le nom du possible tueur et qu'elle le fixait sur la surface déjà bien envahie.

— _**Cela dit je te préviens tout de suite, le peu d'info que j'ai réussi à trouver sur lui me mènent à une seule conclusion : Ce type n'est clairement pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, **_insista Felicity en lançant un regard pesant sur sa voisine.

— _**Il faut que je lui parle,**_ dit Kara en regardant pensivement le tableau.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "Ce n'est pas un type fréquentable" et mon regard qui voulait dire "Ne va surtout pas me dire que tu veux lui parler" ?**_ S'exaspéra Felicity.

— _**Il nous faut des réponses…. Rapidement…**_ Soupira Kara en regardant les documents fixés au mur, comme s'ils pouvaient lui donner la solution à tous ses problèmes. _**Je connais mes soeurs ainsi que Sam et Lena. Elles ne vont clairement pas s'arrêter là… Et si je ne fais pas vite…. ça va mal finir.**_

— _**Et si tu vas trop vite, ça va mal finir aussi ! Kara je saisis bien le problème, mais foncer tête baissée comme ça n'arrangera rien, bien au contraire. Je comprends que ça soit de plus en plus lourd à porter. Franchement j'admire la façon dont tu gères tout ça depuis si longtemps. Oui je sais tu vas me dire que c'est pareil pour moi, mais la seule différence c'est que moi je reste tranquillement derrière un ordinateur et que même si on arrive à m'attraper sur le net, je sais parfaitement que je peux m'échapper avec des dizaines de façons différentes. Mon identité est vraiment en sécurité. Pas la tienne… Cependant, depuis que t'es revenu de ton dernier voyage, tu commences à prendre de plus en plus de risques et j'ai déjà frôlé plus de fois la crise cardiaque en quelques semaines que la grand-mère au rez-de-chaussée en plusieurs années… et elle est très vieille cette grand-mère... **_

Kara porta son attention vers son amie, captant parfaitement son inquiétude qu'elle glissait sous une dose d'humour. Franchement, la blonde se demandait ce qu'elle serait devenue sans l'informaticienne… Enfin non, elle ne se le demandait pas, elle serait six pieds sous terre…

— _**Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? **_Lâcha Kara d'une petite voix, les yeux pétillants, alors qu'elle se sentait complètement dépassé. _**Que j'attende que l'une d'elles se fasse prendre en train de fouiner et qu'elle se retrouve avec une balle en pleine tête ? Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré…. Je n'aurais jamais du leur laisser comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais…. c'est trop tard maintenant et il faut vraiment que je mette un terme à tout ça avant que ça ne devienne encore plus catastrophique que ça ne l'est déjà. Je…. Je ne veux pas qui leur arrive quoi que ce soit…. À aucune d'entre elles…. Sinon je….. **_

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, détournant le regard, alors qu'un silence tomba de nouveau entre elles, Kara se passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux en désordre, alors que Felicity se pinçait les lèvres. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester muette. Bien au contraire en fait, le plus dur était de la faire taire, mais là… Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire…

— _**Alors… Peut-être que tu devrais vraiment tout leur dire… **_

— …_**.**_

Kara baissa piteusement la tête, reniflant péniblement. Et si Felicity avait raison ? Et si leur dire était la solution la plus sécurisé, malgré que plus de personnes en savaient, plus c'était dangereux et détectable ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle était tellement terrifiée des conséquences qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

— _**Tu crois vraiment que je devrais leur dire ?**_

— _**Eh bien…. Elles seraient probablement mieux préparées et on pourrait peut-être essayer de s'organiser mieux si elles étaient au courant. Tu veux éviter les initiatives personnelles et éparpillés ? Alors créé un groupe,**_ commenta Felicity.

Kara hocha la tête, fermant les yeux, méditant vraiment sur les paroles de son amie.

— _**Mais…. Est-ce que tout leur dire ne va pas au contraire nous diviser ? Je veux dire… Keira m'en veut déjà pour ce que j'ai fait et va probablement se servir encore de Lena comme bouc émissaire si je dis vraiment tout, ce que je serais obligée de faire si je veux que K suive. Alex va m'en vouloir pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de Jeremiah. Lena va…. M'en vouloir, s'en vouloir et en vouloir au monde entier et…. Sam va juste s'en prendre pleins la gueule de la part de nous tous, parce que comme d'habitude elle va faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux. Nous rassembler… Je ne sais pas toi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une atmosphère de travail seine…. **_

— _**Peut-être…. Peut-être qu'elles peuvent te surprendre,**_ tenta l'informaticienne sans grande conviction, sachant pertinemment que Kara avait probablement raison, connaissant les quatre filles bien mieux qu'elle-même.

Kara lui lança un regard qui lui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue de ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis Felicity reprit.

— _**Je ne sais pas Kara. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait vraiment de bons choix. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer de faire de notre mieux. Tout ce que je te demande… C'est de faire attention. S'il te plait. Tu n'aideras personne avec une balle dans la tête. Bien au contraire. **_

La Danvers soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau sans vraiment le voir.

— _**Je fais toujours attention et je vais continuer…. Cependant il faut vraiment que j'aille parler à ce type… Ivan Malik est venu aux États-Unis uniquement pour me délivrer des informations capitales. Peut-être que ce type sait quelque chose où à trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile. Ivan s'ajoute à la liste de ceux qui méritent justice. C'était un homme bon tombé dans une affaire louche. Il est hors de questions que je laisse ces types s'en tirer comme ça,**_ lâcha Kara avec une soudaine hargne, sa mâchoire crispée.

— _**Bien….**_ Soupira Felicity, vraiment inquiète que Kara finisse par faire un faux pas, maintenant que ses émotions prenaient de plus en plus le pas sur le reste. _**Je ne suis absolument d'accord avec ton choix de rencontrer ce type, mais on va dire que je marche…. pour l'instant. C'est quoi le reste du plan ? Est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à une petite visite de Mamanathor ? Enfin qu'elle te visite toi, pas moi, elle s'en fiche de moi, elle ne sait même pas que j'existe, ce qui si tu veux mon avis et parfait comme ça, sérieusement cette femme me- Ok désolé, je m'égare, **_se stoppa la geek en tomba sur le regard amusé de Kara.

— _**Comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soit pas parlé plus que ça au lycée ? Je veux dire…. on est vraisemblablement les mêmes, **_sourit la soeur de Supergirl.

"_Était du moins_" pensa amèrement l'Instagrammeuse.

— _**Oh eh bien au lycée j'étais genre la méga populaire et toi la zéro avant que le monde sache que tu étais la soeur de Supergirl et que tu étais une strip-teaseuse du tonnerre avec un soutien-gorge Pikachu. **_

— _**Ok... c'était inutile de me rappeler ça,**_ rit finalement Kara en repensant avec honte à ce fameux strip-tease qui lui avait valu le surnom de Pikachu par Barry, son compagnon de danse. _**Et tu n'étais pas populaire !**_

— _**Parmis les geek j'étais la reine**_, se vanta Felicity. _**Et si j'ai pensé que c'était bien te le rappeler,**_ ricana-t-elle. _**C'est pour éviter que tu prennes la grosse tête en jouant les agents secrets,**_ fit-elle en mimant des poses de combats ridicules.

L'ex de Lena rit encore de nouveau et tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est que ça faisait du bien de penser à autre chose, même pour quelques misérables secondes.

— _**Alors…. Mamanathor ?**_

— _**Je ne sais pas,**_ soupira Kara. _**Est-ce que ses sbires sont toujours dans la rue ? **_Demanda-t-elle, Felicity se levant immédiatement pour jeter un regard discret par la fenêtre du salon.

— _**Non, j'en ai pas l'impression. **_

— _**Alors j'imagine que seul le temps nous le dira, **_termina Kara, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'enquête et de comment elle allait gérer son futur rendez-vous.

— _**Mamanathor,**_ chuchota Felicity, zieutant une dernière fois par la fenêtre avant de rejoindre Kara. _**Il faudrait vraiment que je félicite Sam en personne pour ses surnoms un jour. Celui-ci lui va décidément comme un gant, avec la référence geek qui va bien…. **_

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, Maison Arias, National City** **:**

Un poids s'abattit soudainement sur son estomac et Keira se redressa immédiatement, surprise dans son sommeil plus que léger et perturbé.

— _**Non mais t'es sérieux sale clébard ! Tu vas finir à la broche !**_ Grogna Supergirl en s'apercevant que c'était Pikachu qui était monté sur le lit de la chambre d'ami où elle se trouvait et qui avait joyeusement sauté sur elle.

Le chiot, absolument trop heureux pour être réellement conscient de la mauvaise humeur de sa nouvelle maîtresse, sautilla partout autour d'elle, lui faisant la fête avec énergie, alors que la blonde complètement décoiffée le regardait avec un air noir, mais encore une fois, le bébé malinois en faisait fit et vint même accrocher ses deux pattes avant sur l'épaule de la flic pour lui léchouiller la joue avec affection.

— _**Non mais arrête ça ! Mais arrête je te dis ! **_Râla la soeur de Kara, qui se retrouva recouverte de bisous baveux, le chiot complètement excité, alors qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de lui et de cacher son visage des attaques mouillées de Pikachu.

— _**Supergirl, battu par un chiot de 3 mois et demi, si j'avais su…**_ ricana une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

— _**Mais enlève-le de là au lieu de rire toi ! **_

— _**Moi ?**_ Sam ricana. _**Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Non en fait je suis sûr que ce petit film fera fureur au commissariat. **_

À ces mots, Keira tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'ex-pompom girl, essayant toujours de se défendre des attaques de la boule de poils énergique.

— _**Mais t'es pas sérieusement en train de filmer là ?! **_S'outra l'ancienne footballeuse.

— _**Bien sûr que si, c'est si trop adorable. Ça ferait un carton sur YouTube, **_se moqua la femme d'affaires avec un rictus, filmant sans vergogne la scène avec son téléphone.

Pour toute réponse, Supergirl réussit difficilement à saisir un coussin et le balancer en direction de Sam, mais ses mouvements entravés par le chien l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible et le projectile tomba mollement aux pieds de la maman de Ruby, qui se moqua encore plus.

— _**Allez dehors le sac à puces, Supergirl à plein de choses de prévues ce matin, **_finit par dire Sam d'une voix autoritaire.

— _**Tu crois quand même pas que… Il va t'écouter…**_ termina Keira, dubitative, quand le chiot s'arrêta immédiatement et partie de la chambre au simple ordre de l'autre femme.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est le talent**_, se vanta Sam. _**Je t'apprendrais un jour si tu veux. En attendant t'as un petit déjeuner à prendre, un jogging à enfiler et hop ! **_

— _**Et hop ? **_Continua K, sceptique, s'asseyant sur le lit, saisissant son jean posé négligemment sur le sol avant de l'enfiler.

— _**Oh tu sais, tu peux te balader en petite culotte, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'en plaindrais,**_ lança Sam avec un sourire en coin, l'épaule appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte.

— _**Non merci ça ira,**_ répondit Keira blasée en se levant et se passant une main dans les cheveux. _**J'aimerais réussir à sortir d'ici sans me faire violer.**_

Sam rit, observant la blonde qui terminait de s'habiller. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour retrouver la relation qu'elles avaient autrefois, mais jamais ça n'avait semblé aussi près qu'en cet instant.

— _**Arrête de me fixer comme ça tu veux. Ça serait dommage pour toi qu'Alex finisse par croire que t'es à fond sur moi, **_lâcha nonchalamment Supergirl, avant de s'approcher de Sam pour sortir de la pièce.

— _**Oh mais j'ai toujours été à fond sur toi. You are my first crush,**_ lança mystérieusement Sam avec un sourire en coin, ne se décalant pas de la porte pour faire passer la blonde, les laissant donc assez proches.

Keira eut un rictus nerveux, en fixant étrangement la châtain.

— _**Euh…. Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?**_

— _**Est-ce que t'es sérieusement en train de rougir là ?**_ Rit Sam.

— _**N'importe quoi !**_ Se défendit Keira. _**Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je ne m'intéressais pas aux filles.**_

— _**Oh oui mais moi je ne suis pas une simple fille…. Je suis... moi,**_ continua de flirter l'ancienne pompom girl.

— _**Mais- Euh… Tu me fais quoi là ? **_Lâcha la flic avec un léger bégaiement qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de l'autre femme.

— _**Oh y'a pas à dire Dany, tu m'as vraiment manqué,**_ sourit Sam. _**Allez hop ! Manger et jogging,**_ reprit-elle comme si la précédente conversation n'avait pas eu lieu, saisissant des vêtements de sport qui se trouvaient sur le meuble à côté de la porte, pour les filer à la détective. _**Ruby rêve de faire un jogging avec toi mais elle n'ose pas te demander. J'espère que tu tiens toujours la forme ! Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir….**_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant Keira de haute en bas avec un air appréciateur. _**C'est le cas. **_

Puis comme si de rien était, Sam partit en direction de la salle principale, laissant Keira complètement pantoise, qui se demandait ce qui venait de se passer.

Sam avait toujours aimé lui lancer quelques petites phrases ambiguës, plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose, mais là…. Ça avait été plus qu'intense, inattendu et…. La flic n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était uniquement de l'humour tordu à la Sam, ou s'il y avait un fond de vérité là-dedans….

— _**Dany bouge ton jolie petit cul ! Ruby à cours à 11h ! **_Lança la femme d'affaires depuis la cuisine, faisant enfin réagir la blonde qui s'activa de manière purement automatique.

Au moins elle pouvait concéder quelque chose à Sam, c'est qu'elle savait comment la faire penser à autre chose que la fin de soirée catastrophique d'hier soir…

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, Agence du FBI, National City** **:**

Alex était debout à côté de Winn toujours assis derrière son ordinateur, le regard perdu dans le vague, alors que la scène qui s'était déroulée entre ses deux soeurs quelques heures plus tôt lui trottait encore dans la tête. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, bien trop inquiète pour les jumelles et complètement perturbée par leur dispute violente. Si même la relation des jumelles ne tenait pas, alors laquelle pouvait ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus dans cette histoire. Que Kara ait trafiqué ce dossier ? Que Kara sache depuis si longtemps qui avait tué leurs parents et n'ait rien dit ? Son coup de gueule ? Ou le fait que Keira est osée frapper la journaliste ? Tout à la fois en fait… Elle n'avait absolument rien vu venir.

Elle se sentait tellement pitoyable. Elle avait essayé. Oui elle avait tellement essayé de faire de son mieux pour ses soeurs. D'être là pour chacune d'entre elles… et elle avait échoué... Misérablement. Et elle avait été tellement inutile hier soir…. Elle avait été tellement dépassée et choquée de ce qui s'était passé, qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour ses soeurs, se sentant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et surtout de choisir vers laquelle des deux aller. Résultat ? Elle n'en avait vu aucune et avait dû elle-même être consolée par Kate, alors que s'il y avait eu des personnes à s'occuper cette nuit, c'était Kara et Keira.

Heureusement, Sam et Lena avait assuré et chacune s'était occupée de sa blonde et jamais elle ne les remercierait assez pour ça, tout comme elle devait remercier Kate, qui l'avait étrangement bien aidé à gérer tout ça.

— _**Youhou, t'es avec moi ?**_

Alex sursauta, quand la main de son ami et collègue passa devant ses yeux et elle porta enfin son regard vers lui, n'ayant pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire.

— _**Hum, quoi ?**_

— _**Est-ce que tout va bien ? C'est pas pour te vexer, mais Thérésa à une mine plus radieuse que toi aujourd'hui, **_commenta Winn.

— _**Thérésa, la femme de l'accueil ?**_ Lança Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

Winn hocha la tête et se prit immédiatement une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant geindre exagérément.

— _**Ok, maintenant je suis vexée,**_ râla la Danvers.

— _**Aïe ! Ça fait vraiment mal ! **_Bouda-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, le coup ayant été vraiment ridiculement faible.

— _**Bichette,**_ se moqua-t-elle.

— _**Tu sais, je vais finir par porter plainte pour harcèlement moral et coups et blessures ! **_Râla l'informaticien en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

— _**Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? **_Se pencha vers lui la soeur des jumelles, lui envoyant un sourire inquiétant.

Winn se mit immédiatement à rire nerveusement et à agiter sa cravate qu'il trouvait soudainement trop serrée.

— _**N- Non, non, ça ira Ô merveilleuse collègue,**_ répliqua-t-il avec une voix flatteuse et craintive.

— _**Je préfère ça,**_ ricana la Danvers.

— _**Mince, ça c'est du bon dressage de collègue. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs ? J'ai une blonde un peu grognonne à dompter,**_ intervint soudainement une voix espiègle derrière les deux agents du FBI, qui se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue comme un seul homme.

— _**Agent Sawyer ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? **_S'étonna Alex en se redressant.

— _**Si tu avais écouté ce que je disais plus tôt, tu saurais qu'elle est là pour récupérer son téléphone,**_ lui expliqua Winn.

— _**Désolé. J'étais trop occupé à imaginer de quelle façon j'allais pouvoir encore te traumatiser,**_ se moqua l'agente, attirant encore des gémissements plaintifs de la part du geek et un rire de la part de la flic.

— _**Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !**_ Lança Winn d'un air faussement vexé. _**J'ai un téléphone à aller chercher. **_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva de son siège et partit vers l'un des nombreux couloirs qui composaient l'agence, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête.

— _**Alors ? Des conseils pour dompter une blonde grognonne ?**_ Plaisanta l'Hispanique, avec un sourire qui dessinait des fossettes.

— _**Désolé, de te décevoir, **_commença Alex en tutoyant l'autre femme qui se permettait aussi de le faire. _**Mais ma soeur est du genre indomptable,**_ répondit Alex avec un sourire en coin, croisant les bras en rencontrant le regard de la flic. _**Il n'y a que quelques élus qui arrivent à la réchauffer suffisamment pour qu'elle soit d'une compagnie passablement agréable,**_ plaisanta-t-elle.

— _**Hum… Ça sonne comme un défi. J'aime les défis,**_ sourit la brune de toutes ses dents.

— _**J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques, ce n'est pas de tout repos**_, rit la Danvers, oubliant enfin pour quelques instants, la dispute entre les deux jumelles.

— _**J'en ai eu un petit aperçu oui,**_ rit Maggie en pensant à sa collègue grincheuse. _**Tout professionnalisme mit à part, ça te tente un verre un de ces quatre ? **_Reprit-elle avec un air nettement plus charmeur.

Alex bugea quelques secondes, étonné du changement de sujet si soudain et de l'assurance avec laquelle la flic lui balançait ça.

— _**Euh… Est-ce que… c'est une demande de rencard là ?**_ Demanda Alex avec un sourire étonné.

— _**Absolument. Désolé, j'aime pas tourner autour du pot, j'espère que c'est pas trop dérangeant,**_ ricana-t-elle.

La Danvers rit.

— _**Ça va, je suis habituée maintenant, je connais deux ou trois personnes qui n'aiment pas non plus y aller par quatre chemins,**_ plaisanta-t-elle, une pensée particulière pour Sam et Keira. _**Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais être intéresser ? **_Reprit-elle avec un sourcil levé, un léger sourire en coin.

L'agent Sawyer sourit à pleine dents.

— _**Je suis détective. Savoir cerner les gens est une compétence avantageuse,**_ continua-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Leur regard se fixa pendant quelques secondes, chacune ayant un petit sourire, jusqu'à ce que Winn revienne et s'étale sur son fauteuil, brisant le moment.

— _**Et voilà pour toi Miss Sawyer ! Il est comme neuf. J'ai essayé de récupérer tes données, mais tout à été effacé. Désolé,**_ grimaça-t-il.

— _**Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai une sauvegarde au poste,**_ déclara-t-elle, reprenant un ton nettement plus sérieux et professionnel, comme si ça précédente conversation avec l'agent Danvers n'avait pas existé. _**Merci pour ça. Est-ce que tu as pu trouvé la moindre information sur qui à pu faire ça ?**_

Winn glissa un regard en coin à Alex, savoir s'il était autorisé à en dire plus à un membre extérieur du FBI, mais visiblement la Danvers semblait elle-même attendre une réponse, alors il répondit.

— _**Malheureusement non. Cependant je suis sûr d'une chose. C'est la même personne qui nous a piraté il y a quelque temps. **_

Les deux femmes froncèrent les sourcils.

— _**Alors quoi, nos deux enquêtes seraient liées ?**_ Émit l'Hispanique.

— _**C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas négliger…**_ dit Alex en réfléchissant silencieusement, soudainement perdue dans ses pensées.

Et si tout ça les menaient en réalité indirectement vers Cadmus ?

— _**Winn ? Alex ?**_ Fit une nouvelle voix.

— _**C'est pas vrai, c'est journée porte ouverte aujourd'hui ou quoi ?**_ Grogna Alex, avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. _**Lena ?**_ Lança-t-elle surprise. _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_

— _**Encore une fois, si tu m'avais écouté, tu serais que je l'ai appelé pour savoir si elle pouvait m'aider. À nous deux on pourra coincé ce sale type qui se crois plus fort que tout le monde ! **_Lança-t-il avec conviction.

— _**Winn, on est au FBI là, tu peux pas demandé à n'importe qui te venir comme ça et de nous donner un coup de main,**_ lança la Danvers, blasée.

— _**Mais c'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est Lena !**_ Se défendit-il, engendrant immédiatement les chamailleries habituelles entre les deux collègues.

— _**Lena Luthor, on rencontre du beau monde par ici dis donc,**_ salua Maggie en tendant sa main à la brune qui la saisit plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

— _**Et vous êtes ?**_ Lança Lena avec un sourire poli.

— _**Agent Maggie Sawyer. NCPD. **_

— _**C'est la nouvelle partenaire de Keira, **_précisa Alex, Lena se réchauffant légèrement à ça, souriant plus sincèrement à l'autre femme.

— _**Eh bien, l'agent grognon connaît des gens importants à ce que je vois. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on ait plus de conversations,**_ commenta Sawyer. _**En parlant de Keira, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis plusieurs heures malgré mes messages et elle n'est pas venue au poste ce matin, **_reprit-elle en se tournant vers Alex, l'expression inquiète.

Avec ce qu'elle lui avait appris sur sa soeur, cela ne l'étonnait guère, mais elle voulait simplement être sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de trop grave.

À cette simple demande, le silence se fit, l'expression d'Alex et Lena tombant dans un masque plus au moins impassible suivant la personne, Maggie comprenant que si…. c'était passablement grave. Winn de son côté regardait les trois filles étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, n'étant pas au courant de la situation entre les deux jumelles.

— _**Ok…**_ souffla Maggie brisant le silence lourd et gênant. _**Bien, j'imagine que je vais vous laisser travailler alors. Je vous laisse ma carte, au cas où. Pour l'enquête ou… autre chose, **_sourit Maggie à Alex, qui leva un sourcil et saisit la carte tendue. _**Je n'aime pas trop travailler avec les fédéraux en général, mais j'imagine que le fait que vous soyez si proche de Keira aide. À la prochaine, **_termina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil discret à Alex qui ricana légèrement, observant la brune sortir de la pièce avant de porter son attention vers Winn et Lena qui la fixait étrangement.

— _**C'était quoi ça ?**_ Sourit l'informaticien, Lena fronçant plutôt les sourcils en fixant intensément Alex, celle-ci ne sachant si c'était un regard mauvais ou non…

— _**C'était rien du tout, **_se défendit Alex.

— _**Mais oui, bien sûr,**_ rit Winn. _**Vous avez une touche agent Danvers !**_

Alex monta les yeux au ciel, avant de faire semblant de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête, le geek se recroquevillant automatiquement, faisant rire la soeur des jumelles.

— _**Tu vois ? Tu vois ça ?! Tu me traumatise tellement que mon corps agit instinctivement maintenant !**_

— _**Mhooo, si j'avais le temps je te plaindrais**_, ricana Alex, engendrant encore et toujours des chamailleries.

— _**Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire,**_ lança Lena pour couper les deux amis dans leur dispute amicale. _**Alors si l'on pouvait s'y mettre tout de suite.**_

— _**Sûr ! Tiens, toutes les donner que l'on à sur le hacker et dans cette clé ! **_S'excita le brun, pressé de bosser avec le génie qu'était Lena, tendant la clé qu'il venait tout juste de retirer de son ordinateur. _**On va le coincer ! **_

Lena tendit la main pour saisir la clé, mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse, Alex la prit, et la déposa sur le bureau, gardant une main protectrice dessus, attirant un regard incrédule de la part des deux autres.

— _**Désolé Lena, mais non. **_

— _**Mais pourquoi ?**_ Se plaignit Winn, la brune lançant de nouveau un regard étrange à sa voisine.

— _**Parce qu'il y a un protocole et que tout ça est dangereux. Tu le sais Winn, ce hacker pourrait-être lié à Cadmus.**_

— _**Raison de plus pour me laisser aider, **_répondit Lena assez durement, coupant Winn dans ce qu'il voulait dire.

— _**Et j'apprécie vraiment ton aide Lena, mais il faut que l'on soit préparé, pas que vous vous lanciez comme ça sans aucune préparation. Rappelle-toi ce que Kara a dit. Ils sont bien plus dangereux qu'ils n'y paraît et il est hors de question que je te laisse te mettre en danger comme ça. **_

— _**Euh… Qu'est-ce que Kara à avoir là-dedans ?**_ Intervint innocemment Winn, ignorant la tension qui commençait à montrer entre les deux femmes.

— _**Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais merci,**_ fit Lena à son tour, croisant les bras et plaçant son plus beau masque Luthorien en place, qui fit légèrement grimacer la Danvers.

Alex ne voulait pas se battre ni contrarier la brune, mais ils avaient des règles et surtout, il fallait jouer la prudence ici. Foncer tête baissée ne ferait qu'engendrer ce que Kara craignait plus que tout. Elle n'avait déjà pas su être correctement là pour épauler sa soeur, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Lena se mettre en danger.

— _**J'en doute pas, mais la prudence et de mise. **_

Un duel de regard s'installa entre les deux femmes, Winn se ratatinent sur sa chaise, ne comprenant pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait.

— _**Agent Danvers ? Nous avons du nouveau !**_ Intervint un agent derrière eux.

Alex et Lena se regardèrent encore puis Alex bougea enfin, mettant la clé dans sa poche.

— _**L'agent Descart va te raccompagner,**_ indiqua Alex à Lena qui serra la mâchoire mais offrit un sourire poli à l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle. _**Je vais parler à J'onn et on va organiser quelque chose et là, tu pourras nous aider et ce, en toute sécurité. D'accord ? **_Proposa-t-elle.

— _**Parfait,**_ répondit simplement Lena.

Alex fronça les sourcils avec suspicion, puis elle fit un signe de tête à Winn pour qu'il la suive et ils partirent tous les deux dans une autre salle, laissant Lena seule avec l'agent Descart, qui lui indiqua de la suivre.

La brune regarda les alentours, constatant que c'était passablement désert à l'exception de quelques informaticiens bien trop concentrés sur leur travail pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit autour d'eux, puis elle glissa une main dans son sac à main et tendit une liasse de billets à l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux, surprit que la femme sorte autant d'argent de son sac.

— _**Euh…. c'est pour quoi ?**_

— _**Que tu t'en ailles comme si de rien n'était,**_ répondit neutrement la Luthor.

— _**Mais… euh…. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?**_ Demanda-t-il, les yeux braqué sur le billets dont le montant devait au moins s'élever à milles dollars.

— _**Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu l'ignore et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu l'acceptes, je pourrais utiliser une méthode moins agréable pour te faire partir,**_ menaça froidement la brune, le blond frissonnant devant l'air menaçant.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis sous l'oeil brûlant de la femme d'affaires, il finit par saisir les billets et commencer à partir.

— _**Une dernière chose. Si tu parles de ça à qui que se soit, tu peux être certain de le regretter. **_

L'agent se stoppa dans sa marche, le corps extrêmement raide, puis il reprit sa route, la tête basse et le pas rapide. Satisfaite, Lena regarda de nouveau aux alentours ainsi que les possibles caméras et s'installa devant l'ordinateur de Winn avait d'insérer une clé personnelle sur l'unité centrale.

Elle avait promis à Kara qu'elle ne se mêlerait plus de cette histoire, mais c'était vraiment mal la connaitre de la croire et elle savait pertinemment que la blonde n'en avait pas cru un mot. Cadmus lui avait volé sa vie, il était temps qu'elle les fasse payer au centuple...

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, Commissariat, National City** **:**

— _**Putain mais t'es vraiment casse couilles ! Tu peux pas laisser mes chaussures tranquilles ?! **_Râla Keira pour la énième fois de la journée, alors que ce satané chien s'amusait encore une fois à mordiller ses lacets. _**Je te jure, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te jeter à la première SPA qui croise ma route !**_

Le chiot pencha la tête sur le côté, s'asseyant en regardant innocemment sa maîtresse.

— _**Ouais c'est ça, fait l'innocent…. **_

La blonde détourna le regard, essayant de reporter son attention sur les papiers devant elle, mais à peine eut-elle détourné la tête, que Pikachu se jetait de nouveau joyeusement sur ses chaussures, une expression blasée se dessinant sur les traits de la flic, qui soupira en levant les yeux ciel. Ce chien aurait sa peau…

Des coups timides à la porte se firent bientôt entendre et Keira fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers l'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir ici. Supergirl donna alors l'autorisation à la personne d'entrée et immédiatement, elle le regretta détournant la tête en soupirant de manière encore plus excédée que précédemment.

— _**Euh… Salut, **_laissa timidement Mike, avançant à peine à un pas de l'entrée, Keira lui tournant le dos, assise dans son fauteuil devant son bureau. _**J'espère que je ne dérange pas…**_

— _**En fait si. Je suis occupé là,**_ dit froidement la blonde. _**Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je travaille ici et je ne suis pas payée pour te parler, alors bon vent.**_

Le brun eut un sourire nerveux et se massa la nuque d'un air gênée. Ok, il savait que ça ne serait pas facile en venant ici, mais il devait vraiment lui parler. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire était important et il ne partirait d'ici que lorsqu'il aurait réussi à le faire.

— _**Écoute… Je sais que je suis probablement l'une des personnes que tu veux le moins voir, mais…. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. **_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : "J'ai pas le temps de te parler" ?**_ Fit la soeur de Kara en se retournant sur sa chaise pour enfin lui faire face, lui lançant son regard le plus froid qui n'avait absolument rien à envier à celui de Lena. _**Bien, pour que ton cerveau de crétin comprenne mieux ce que cela signifie, je vais reformuler : Je ne VEUX pas te parler. J'ai déjà assez en tête en ce moment, pour t'ajouter dans l'équation compris ? **_

— _**Wouaf ! **_

Keira ferma les yeux, exaspérée devant l'intervention joyeuse de Pikachu, qui venait soudainement faire la fête au nouveau venu, oubliant pendant un temps les pauvres chaussures de la flic.

— _**Hey, salut toi !**_ Sourit le brun en se penchant pour caresser le dos du malinois, qui agita la queue joyeusement, content que quelqu'un fasse attention à lui. _**Ruby m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre qu'elle va faire des pieds et des mains pour faire céder Sam et te trouver un copain. **_

— _**Inutile. Prend le et va faire mumuse. Ruby veut un chien ? Elle n'a qu'à prendre celui-là. De toute évidence elle aime bien les crétins puisqu'elle t'adore,**_ commenta Keira d'un ton monocorde, avant de se tourner de nouveau et d'essayer de se concentrer sur son travail.

Mike se mit finalement à genoux devant la petite bestiole, riant et le caressant joyeusement, Pikachu s'excitant toujours plus.

— _**Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. En langage grognon cela veut dire qu'elle t'adore, **_sourit Mike en parlant au chien qui mordillait maintenant ses doigts, amusant l'homme.

— _**Je t'emmerde et va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre, il y a des gens qui travaillent ici. **_

Le brun se redressa finalement, le chien finissant par revenir s'attaquer aux lacets de Supergirl pour son plus grand malheur et Mike s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, se positionnant à côté du bureau de son ancienne amie, qui donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour ignorer royalement ses deux voisins perturbateurs.

— _**Écoute K, j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je te demande juste deux minutes et après je m'en vais, c'est promis. **_

Keira soupira et ferma les yeux de nouveau, lâchant son stylo avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Durant la soirée entre filles, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à leur petite famille, à la façon dont elle avait éclaté et surtout quand elle s'était éloignée de Sam, Lena et Mike et pourquoi. Elle avait fini par s'avouer, que peut-être, elle était responsable de son propre malheur et que faire de nouveau un pas vers eux serait un bien pour tout le monde. Cependant, en avait-elle seulement le courage ?

Elle avait sévèrement morflé pendant toutes ses années et sa peur panique de l'abandon qui la poursuivait depuis le meurtre de ses parents et la mort de sa tante n'avait fait que s'amplifier lorsque le trio était parti, la laissant sur place. Une partie d'elle voulait vraiment retrouver ce qu'ils avaient autrefois, mais la partie majoritaire était encore complètement terrifiée à l'idée de les laisser de nouveau entrer dans sa vie et de les voir partir à nouveau. Puis toute cette histoire de Cadmus et Kara…. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer tout d'un coup…. Ce n'était pas possible…

— _**Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Mike,**_ finit par dire la blonde, mais le temps presque émotif de celle-ci surprit le brun, qui s'attendait encore à ce qu'elle lui parle avec froideur ou mépris. _**On…. parlera un jour, probablement, mais…. Juste pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. **_

L'homme fixa la blonde intensément pendant quelques secondes, sentant une lueur d'espoir naître en lui. Il n'était absolument pas venu pour qu'ils parlent de leur relation gâcher, mais pour quelque chose de bien différent. Cependant la détective, lui avouait qu'ils auraient une conversation tous les deux un jour et c'était déjà plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé espéré.

— _**Ok. Pas de soucis. Je veux juste que tu saches, que ce dont je veux te parler, n'a rien à voir avec nous. J'ai juste… Des informations, qui pourraient t'intéresser je pense,**_ informa Mike en désignant le dossier en carton qu'il tenait dans sa main.

La flic fronça les sourcils, malgré elle intriguée devant le dossier où il était écrit en gros "Confidentiel". Supergirl hésita alors, ne sachant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de se lancer dans cette conversation aussi, mais sa curiosité était piquée maintenant et elle se demandait bien ce que l'ancien footballeur voulait lui montrer.

— _**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ Finit-elle par demander, pivotant de nouveau son siège vers lui, levant les yeux au ciel quand le chiot pris cela comme une invitation et s'installa joyeusement sur ses genoux, avant de se rouler en boule et de commencer à dormir.

Mike sourit, attendri, puis reprit un air plus sérieux devant le regard noir que lui lança Keira et il lui tendit le dossier, qu'elle saisit, mais le brun ne le lâcha pas pour autant, attirant un froncement de sourcil de la part de son ancien capitaine.

— _**Ce qu'il y a là-dedans et à prendre avec des pincettes. Ça ne veut absolument rien affirmer, alors… n'espère pas trop ou quoi que ce soit. Si je te le montre, c'est juste parce que je sais que c'est quelque chose qui te tenait à coeur et que je pense que tu es parfaitement en droit de savoir,**_ la prévient-il, mortellement sérieux, tendant la Danvers au possible.

Maintenant, elle était inquiète en plus d'être curieuse. Il lâcha finalement le dossier et Supergirl le ramena vers elle avec prudence, hésitant avant de l'ouvrir et de froncer immédiatement les sourcils une fois qu'elle aperçut la première photo à l'intérieur.

— _**Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais finalement je me suis engagé dans l'armée une fois que la situation de Lena et Sam était assez stable et qu'elles pouvaient s'occuper correctement de Ruby sans moi,**_ commença à expliquer Mike, s'asseyant sur le bord d'un meuble derrière lui, les mains dans les poches, regardant attentivement le visage de la blonde se contracter d'incompréhension et presque de choc en regardant le contenu du dossier, Wood ne sachant même pas si elle l'écoutait réellement. _**Étrangement, j'ai commencé à monter en grade assez rapidement et à me faire quelques contacts. Et puis plus je prenais du galon…. Plus je me souvenais de cette histoire que tu m'avais un jour dit sur ta tante. Que quelque temps après la mort de vos parents, vous aviez appris qu'elle était morte en mission, mais ils étaient restés extrêmement vague et que tu avais toujours trouvé ça louche. Alors… Je me suis servi de mon grade pour poser quelques questions et j'ai tout de suite remarqué…. que ça semblait être un sujet assez sensible. Je me suis fait un ami au Pentagone, qui est plutôt très doué avec les ordis et il a finalement réussi à me trouver ça. Alors… Je sais que ce dossier apporte plus de question que de réponse, mais…. Je pense que tu devais le savoir.**_

Une fois que Keira eut fini de regarder tous les documents à l'intérieur, elle saisit la première photo, la main tremblante, la bouche entrouverte laissant s'échapper un souffle presque coupé. C'était une photo de sa tante. D'Astra, la jumelle de sa mère. Ce visage, cette mèche… ça ne laissait aucun doute…

— _**C'est truqué… c'est obligé…. **_lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

— _**D'après Brainy, mon contact du Pentagone. Ça ne l'ai pas non.**_

— _**Mais…..**_ fit-elle le souffle tremblant, les yeux pétillants. _**Cette photo date de deux ans…. **_commenta-t-elle en apercevant parfaitement la date sur l'un des journaux du kiosque dans le fond de l'image. _**C'est impossible…. ils l'ont déclaré morte il y a 13 ans…. **_

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, Mike ne sachant que faire pour la blonde qui semblait plus que bouleversé en ce moment, se rendant bien compte qu'il n'était certainement pas la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider pour le moment, au vue de leur relation plus que compliqué.

— _**Est-ce que Kara est au courant ?**_

— _**Je ne pense pas. Du moins je lui ai rien dit encore. Je voulais d'abord passer par toi. **_

— _**Alors ne lui dit rien. Je vais le faire,**_ dit Keira.

Mike hocha la tête, alors que la blonde fixait un point dans le vide devant elle. Elle voulait voir la réaction de Kara de ses propres yeux. Elle voulait voir si oui ou non, sa soeur était au courant de ça et que cela faisait parti encore une fois de l'une des nombreuses choses qu'elle lui cachait… Elle n'espérait sincèrement pas… pas après le coup qu'elle lui avait déjà fait…

— _**Oh euh… Salut**_, fit Maggie qui venait tout juste de débarquer dans le bureau, surpris de voir sa collègue et surtout de voir qu'elle avait un visiteur.

Mike se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, Keira ne réagissant même pas, son regard résolument braqué sur le dossier qui était maintenant à plat sur le bureau, alors que ses mains étaient cramponnées à ses cheveux, inquiétant la brune, qui s'approcha du brun en lui tendant la main.

— _**Maggie Sawyer. **_

— _**Mike Wood,**_ se présenta-t-il avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas vraiment ses yeux, jetant de temps en temps des regards en direction de la blonde qui ne réagissait même pas à leur présence.

— _**Mike Wood…. Pourquoi vous me dites quelque chose,**_ fit l'Hispanique en regardant attentivement le soldat. _**Oh si je sais, un lien de parenté avec la sénatrice Wood ?**_

— _**Oui, c'est ma mère, **_répondit-il poliment.

Maggie hocha la tête. Eh bien, ça collègue connaissait vraiment pas n'importe qui. Un fils de sénatrice. Une PDG milliardaire à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises mondiales. Une jumelle connue sur les réseaux sociaux et dans le milieu. Une soeur au FBI. Non vraiment, elle ne connaissait vraiment pas n'importe qui.

— _**Bien… euh…. je te laisse ?**_ Demanda-t-il à Keira, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête sans jamais la redresser vers eux et Mike était exaspéré de se sentir aussi impuissant. Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais quoi ? Ils n'étaient même plus amis alors… comment aider dans ces conditions ? Il devrait peut-être en parler à Sam, mais était-ce vraiment à lui de le faire ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire, ou ne lui en parler que lorsqu'il aurait eu plus de détails, mais… Keira méritait de savoir à son sens… Il ne se sentait pas de lui cacher un truc pareil.

— _**Ok… Je te laisse alors. Juste…. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte. Appel si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit. N'importe quoi. De mon côté, je te promets de faire mon possible pour obtenir plus de réponse.**_

Il attendit, espérant une quelconque réaction, même qu'elle se mette à lui grogner dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre râler, grogner ou l'envoyer balader à ce moment là, mais non, elle était juste perdue dans ses pensées en fixant ce stupide dossier qui allait encore changer toute sa vie…

Mike finit par partir en saluant poliment Maggie, laissant les deux femmes seules, la brune fronçant les sourcils en apercevant le chiot qui dormait paisiblement sur les jambes de Keira et étant plus qu'intriguée par tout ce qui se passait avec sa collègue.

— _**Est-ce que… ça va ? **_

Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas mais… Elle voulait juste tester sa réaction.

— _**Non…**_ lâcha Supergirl, la tête toujours basse et Maggie entrouvrit la bouche, choquée.

Ok, alors déjà elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à une réponse et encore moins à celle-ci. Du peu qu'elle savait de Keira, elle n'était clairement pas une femme à se laisser aller en public, à admettre ses faiblesses ou être trop émotive. Alors elle devait vraiment commencer à toucher le fond pour lui avouer ne pas aller bien et concrètement, la flic ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de cette réponse...

Le téléphone de Keira vibra soudainement sur le bureau, coupant le silence pesant et la gêne de Maggie qui ne savait juste pas quoi dire, remerciant qui que ce soit pour avoir brisé ce moment étrange. Supergirl se redressa enfin après quelques secondes de rien, puis elle soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de se recomposer, avant de saisir son téléphone et de regarder le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Immédiatement elle fronça les sourcils et Maggie se pinça les lèvres avant de demander à nouveau si ça allait, ne voulant pas se retrouver de nouveau à ne pas savoir quoi faire…

— _**C'est…. Bizarre,**_ lâcha Keira, piquant immédiatement la curiosité de sa collègue qui ne parvint pas à se retenir cette fois.

— _**Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?**_

Supergirl ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis elle tendit son téléphone à sa partenaire, la surprenant encore, puis Maggie aperçut le message venu d'un destinateur inconnu. Il y avait une adresse et une heure d'indiquée…. ainsi qu'un gif assez reconnaissable d'un Rayman qui grimace.

— _**Ça… sonne clairement comme une invitation,**_ fit l'Hispanique en haussant un sourcil et regardant l'ancienne footballeuse.

— _**C'est sans doute mauvais. Ou un piège,**_ dit la blonde, les deux femmes hochant la tête, discutant silencieusement du regard, le sms permettant à Keira de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa jumelle, ses problèmes relationnels, ou encore sa tante qui n'était peut-être pas si décédée que ça finalement…

— _**On y va ?**_ Proposa Maggie.

— _**On y va**_, approuva Supergirl.

Un peu d'action n'allait certainement pas lui faire de mal.

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, Maison Arias, National City** **:**

— _**J'arrive !**_ Cria Sam depuis la cuisine où elle préparait le repas de ce soir, Ruby étant installée dans sa chambre pour faire ces devoirs.

Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains avec un torchon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où des coups venaient d'être tapés, regardant rapidement l'heure qui indiquait 20h15.

— _**Hey, Dany ! Fait attention, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux de nouveau plus te passer de moi,**_ sourit la châtain en tombant nez-à-nez avec la flic, cachant sa surprise de la voir débarquer ici de son plein gré.

Ok, elles avaient fait quelques progrès dans leur relation, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir des nouvelles de la blonde aussi vite, surtout après tout ce que Keira devait diriger sur sa jumelle.

— _**Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités,**_ lança platement Supergirl, attirant un autre sourire de Sam.

C'était dingue comment cette femme pouvait être aussi expressive dans sa façon de parler, alors que sa voix était totalement monocorde.

— _**Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite inspecteur ? Surtout dans ce merveilleux uniforme qui vous va à ravir,**_ reprit Sam avec un sourire charmeur en regardant la blonde de bas en haut, qui avait vêtu son uniforme de police pour les interventions.

Supergirl soupira en essayant de ne pas s'agiter devant le regard brûlant de la châtain. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête ça. C'était plus que gênant et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi si soudainement.

— _**Arrête de me regarder comme ça,**_ grogna-t-elle, ne faisant qu'agrandir le sourire de la propriétaire des lieux.

— _**Pourquoi ? Je te donne chaud ?**_

— _**Tu m'exaspères surtout ! C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es en chaleur ? Bah vas t'exciter sur quelqu'un d'autre ! **_Râla la flic, irritée, mais Sam savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'était pas autant qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

— _**Je-**_

— _**Hey Supergirl tu te magnes l'oignon ? On a pas toute la nuit !**_ Intervint Maggie par la fenêtre de leur voiture de flics.

Sam se décala pour regarder la nouvelle intervenante et elle reprit.

— _**C'est qui elle ?**_ Fit-elle d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant, ses sourcils froncés.

— _**Ma partenaire. De boulot, **_précisa-t-elle avec exaspération quand Sam posa sur elle un regard pointu. _**Écoutes, je suis là pour te demander un servir, alors si tu ne peux pas tant pis, je demanderais à Barry,**_ commença Keira, prête à partir.

— _**Attends !**_ L'arrêta Sam en posant une main sur son bras, soudainement sérieuse.

La jumelle de Kara était venue vers elle pour un service. Service qu'elle aurait pu demander à Barry en premier lieu, étant sans doute plus près d'elle, mais elle avait décidé d'aller la voir en première. Elle lui tendait en quelque sorte la main et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser cette chance passer.

— _**De quoi à tu besoin ?**_

Keira soupira puis baissa le regard vers le bas, Sam le suivant pour tomber sur une laisse, puis sur Pikachu qui la regardait joyeusement. La femme d'affaires rit nerveusement.

— _**C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as prise pour un chenil ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les bestiaux ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Surtout les mangeurs de canapé…**_ lança-t-elle en envoyant un air noir au malinois qui remuait joyeusement la queue.

— _**Oui, je m'en doutais. Désolé, c'était stupide,**_ lâcha Keira en reculant dans pas. _**Désolé du dérangement.**_

Elle fit demi-tour et Sam roula les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

— _**Attends…. Pourquoi t'as besoin de le confier à quelqu'un, il t'épuise déjà ?**_ Ricana-t-elle.

— _**Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé ? Évidemment qu'il m'épuise déjà,**_ lâcha Supergirl, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel quand le chiot se mit de nouveau à attaquer ses chaussures à peine sa phrase finie.

La mère de Ruby eut un petit rictus à ça.

— _**J'ai une intervention quelque part aux alentours de la ville et je ne peux pas encore me permettre de l'emmener et je ne vais pas juste le laisser au commissariat où dans mon appart, ou ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il détruise tout.**_

— _**Ça ne me rassure absolument pas ce que tu dis là,**_ rit nerveusement Sam en passant à ce satané chien qui avait déjà ruiné son canapé.

Bon… Kara c'était montré plus qu'efficace et avait déjà fait livrer un canapé neuf et identique au sien. Maiiiiiis, ce n'était pas une raison !

— _**Écoutes, c'est pas grave je comprends. Je pensais juste- Peu importe. Laisse tomber. Merci quand même. **_

Elle fit de nouveau demi-tour, mais Sam la stoppa une nouvelle fois.

— _**Attends,**_ souffla-t-elle presque dramatiquement. _**C'est bon allez donne le moi, **_fit-elle en faisant un signe de la main pour que Supergirl lui file la laisse.

— _**Euh… T'es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit. Je ne vais pas juste refuser de te parler à nouveau parce que tu dis non. **_

Sam eut un petit sourire à l'entente de ses mots, joyeuse que la blonde semble vraiment sur le bon chemin pour essayer de réparer leur relation.

— _**Oui, je suis sûre. Avec un peu de chance, Ruby comprendra que les chiens sont insupportables et ne me parlera plus jamais d'en vouloir un.**_

Supergirl eut un rictus, puis tendit finalement la laisse à la femme d'affaires.

— _**Merci,**_ lança sincèrement Keira, Sam lui répondant par un sourire, qui n'était pour une fois pas espiègle, moqueur ou séducteur, juste content.

— _**Cela dit je te préviens, si c'est une tentative pour te débarrasser de lui tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles,**_ menaça-t-elle faussement.

Keira eut un autre rictus, qui s'approcha presque d'un rire et Sam eut un sourire vainqueur.

— _**De toute manière, que je le fasse ou non, j'aurais des nouvelles de toi, alors autant tenter mon coup non ?**_ Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, avant de faire demi-tour et descendre l'allée pour rejoindre la voiture de police, alors que Sam riait.

— _**Hey !**_

Supergirl se retourna encore une fois, lançant un regard interrogateur à la châtain qui lui laissait un regard étrange.

— _**C'est quoi cette intervention ?**_

— _**Je sais pas trop, **_répondit sincèrement Keira en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

— _**Et….**_ Son regard tomba sur le gilet par balles de la blonde. _**C'est dangereux ?**_

Keira suivit le regard de la châtain, puis elle reporta de nouveau son attention vers l'ancienne pompom girl.

— _**J'en sais rien. C'est probable. **_

Sam hocha la tête, étrangement silencieuse.

— _**Fait attention à toi alors. Pas que je m'inquiète,**_ rit-elle nerveusement. _**Je suis moi ne l'oublions pas. Juste, je ne veux pas que finir à l'hôpital ou à la morgue soit une excuse pour laisser ton sac à puces ici. **_

Supergirl ricana de nouveau, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

— _**Bien sûr. **_

Il y eut un dernier contact visuel, puis la blonde se retourna définitivement après un dernier salut, montant dans la voiture que conduisait Maggie, avant de finalement se lancer en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. En espérant que tout allait bien se passer là-bas…

•••

**Jeudi 2 Mars, ? ? ?** **:**

Maggie et Keira descendirent de leur voiture, vêtues de leur gilet pare-balles et armées de leurs armes respectives. Plusieurs autres policiers étaient avec elles, ainsi que certains chiens entraînés, alors qu'ils faisaient discrètement le tour du hangar abandonné pour détecter d'éventuelles intrus.

L'adrénaline coulait dans les veines de Keira et elle devait avouer que c'était plus que bienvenue. La tension de cette intervention à l'aveugle lui permettait vraiment d'oublier tous ses problèmes pour le moment, son esprit étant focalisé sur une seule chose, son objectif. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le pirate informatique qui avait piraté Maggie et le FBI lui avait donné en quelque sorte rendez-vous, mais leur enquête commençait à atteindre le point mort et ne pas saisir cette occasion aurait probablement été une erreur.

l'équipe d'intervention avançait efficacement et sans heurt, jusqu'à ce que Maggie et Supergirl mène leur collègue à l'intérieur même du hangar, se faisant encore plus discret que précédemment, lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix résonner.

— _**Je dois dire que tu es bien culotté de te ramener seule devant moi, **_ricana la voix rude d'un homme.

Les policiers se planquèrent où ils pouvaient pour observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, Keira et Maggie étant celles qui s'approchaient le plus, se cachant derrière une grosse caisse abîmée.

Au milieu de l'entrepôt désaffecté se tenait une dizaine de brutes, cliché même du caïd de base, ainsi qu'une femme brune élégamment habillée d'un long manteau rouge et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil qui dissimulait une partie de son visage, malgré que la nuit était déjà tombée. Ses mains étaient plongées dans les grandes poches de son manteau et son maintient lui donnait un air presque royal tant elle se tenait droite et sans aucune trace de tension dans les épaules. Pour peu, Keira croirait voir Lena.

— _**Je sais que vous ne me ferez rien, **_répondit avec assurance la femme avec un fort accent russe.

Keira serra immédiatement la mâchoire à l'entente de cette voix. Cette fois-ci, cette garce ne lui échapperait pas.

Les brutes se mirent à rirent d'un air mauvais, le chef soufflant la fumée de son gros cigare, mais la brune ne bougea pas d'un cil, ne semblant absolument pas inquiète au quelque peu apeurée par la situation, malgré qu'elle soit entourée d'hommes armés et probablement sans foi ni lois.

— _**Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ma jolie ?**_

La russe eut un rictus et balança la grosse mallette qu'elle avait à la main, celle-ci venant s'écraser devant l'homme au cigare. L'une des faces étaient transparentes, laissant percevoir une quantité impressionnante de billets à l'intérieur. Les hommes regardèrent la mallette, puis se lancèrent des regards en coins, avant de fixer leur boss qui se mit à rire grassement.

— _**Pauvre petite fille. Je crois que tu t'es perdu et que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Te buter, m'emparer de cette mallette et me casser comme si de rien n'était, **_termina-t-il en gardant son cigare à la bouche et sortant un pistolet de sa ceinture, les policiers se tendant immédiatement.

La femme en rouge eut un rictus dédaigneux et l'homme au cigare se stoppa soudainement, l'arme presque braquée sur elle.

— _**Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? **_Grogna-t-il.

— _**Tu peux me tuer si tu en as envie,**_ lança-t-elle avec son fort accent. _**Mais si tu le fais, tu n'auras pas ton argent et tu ne sortiras probablement pas d'ici vivant. **_

Le chef se tut quelques instants, puis il reprit.

— _**Et pourquoi ça ?**_

— _**Parce que cette mallette est blindée et ne s'ouvre qu'avec un mot de passe de 28 caractères que je suis la seule à connaitre. De plus… qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis venu seule exactement ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus arrogant.

À ces simples mots, des lasers rouges se pointèrent immédiatement sur chaque individu au milieu du hangar, qui s'agitèrent tout de suite de panique. Les flics n'en menaient pas large non plus, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer d'apercevoir les snipers qu'ils n'avaient étrangement pas remarqués malgré leurs fouilles minutieuses.

Puis Maggie interpella silencieusement Keira et pointa quelque chose du doigt dans les hauteurs de la structure. La blonde leva alors la tête et aperçut un petit dispositif qui lançait un laser rouge. Elle réussit à en détecter plusieurs de sa position, mais les hommes plus au centre ne pouvaient sans aucun doute pas les apercevoir du tout.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un immense coup de poker… Cette russe l'agaçait fortement depuis pas mal de temps, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était assez impressionnée par son cran.

— _**Je serais vous, je ne bougerais pas trop. Certains de mes collègues ont la gâchette quelque peu facile. **_

Les gangsters étaient tendus, se jetant une nouvelle fois des regards en coin, étant nettement moins assurés que précédemment. Le chef aboya à ses hommes de se calmer, puis il tourna un air mauvais en direction de la brune.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ Grogna-t-il.

— _**De simples informations. Je t'explique comment ça va se passer maintenant. Je vais te poser des questions. Tu me réponds. Si tes réponses ne me conviennent pas, alors mes amis là-haut auront le droit de s'amuser un peu. Si les réponses me conviennent. Alors nous partirons tous tranquillement de notre côté et tu auras même le droit de garder cette jolie mallette et tout ce qu'elle contient. Tout le monde y gagne non ?**_

Le grand brun gratta son bouc désordonné, jaugeant la femme du regard qui ne cilla pas une seule seconde.

— _**Bien…. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?**_

— _**Ivan Malik. Ce nom te dis quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?**_

— _**En effet.**_

— _**Comment le connais tu ?**_

— _**Les journaux. On a parlé de son meurtre.**_

La russe pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— _**Cette réponse ne me convient pas. Un nouvel essaie ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Le gros bras ne répondit pas.

— _**Quel dommage. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à tes hommes on dirait. Peut-être que vous devriez vous inquiétez vous autre, **_ricana-t-elle.

Tout de suite, les hommes de main se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, lançant des regards étranges en direction de leur chef.

— _**Fermez là !**_ Aboya-t-il, tendu, alors que la brune semait la discorde dans ses rangs.

— _**nouvel essaie ?**_ Reprit la brune.

Le chef ne répondit toujours pas, laissant un silence tendu, les policiers se tenant prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de Maggie ou Keira.

— **PAN ! — **

Une balle vint soudainement frapper aux pieds d'un des gangsters, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le hangar. Keira tourna la tête dans tous les sens essayant de détecter d'où ça venait et aperçu un fusil caché dans l'une des étagères encombrées. Un fusil, mais pas de tireur…. Alors quoi, ce fusil tirait tout seul ? Mais où la russe se procurait-elle tout ça.

— _**Dernier essaie. La prochaine fois, mes collègues ne seront pas aussi magnanime. **_

Le chef grogna, envoyant un regard meurtrier à la brune, n'aimant clairement pas se faire mener par une femme.

— _**Quelqu'un m'a contacté il y a quelques semaines. Ivan Malik s'était emparé d'une clé USB extrêmement importante. Il fallait que je la récupère et que je me débarrasse de lui.**_

— _**Ce que tu as fait ?**_

— _**Oui.**_

La femme au manteau rouge eut une contraction nerveuse autour de la lèvre, ses mains toujours dans ses grandes poches.

— _**Qui t'as contacté ?**_

— _**Je ne sais pas.**_

La russe observa attentivement l'homme, essayant de détecter un potentiel mensonge.

— _**Et cette clé alors. Tu l'as trouvé ?**_

— _**Oui,**_ grogna-t-il, en ayant assez de cette interrogatoire.

— _**Où est-elle maintenant ? **_

— _**J'ai dû la faire passer à un contact à Buenos Aires. **_

— _**Son nom ?**_

— …_**.**_

— _**Son nom ?**_

— …_**.. Andréa Rojas…. **_

Un nouveau silence s'abattit, la russe jaugeant l'homme du regard.

— _**J'ai ce que je voulais,**_ déclara-t-elle d'un air presque hautain.

— _**Et maintenant ?**_ Grogna-t-il. _**Je vais avoir mon argent ?**_

— _**Évidemment. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Tu vas saisir cette mallette doucement sans aucun geste brusque si tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour compter tes billets. Je vais te donner le code. Tu vas le rentrer et pouvoir constater par toi même que c'est le bon et toi et tes hommes allaient gentiment vous en allez et rentrez tous chez vous plus riches que vous ne l'étiez en arrivant et tout aussi vivant et en bonne santé que vous l'êtes. Marché conclu ?**_

Le boss regarda ses hommes qui lui lançaient des hochements de tête silencieux, son regard se portant sur les lasers rouges pointés vers eux puis vers les étages où les tireurs devaient se tenir.

— _**Marché conclu.**_

À ces mots, il fit ce que la russe lui avait demandé et elle lui donna comme promis le code qui ouvrait bien la mallette pleine à craquer de billets. L'homme au cigare et la brune échangèrent un dernier regard, puis avec un signe de tête, il ordonna à ses hommes de se retirer, suivant bientôt leur pas, la brune restant droite comme un I.

Un atchoum qui se voulait silencieux résonna soudainement dans le hangar, Maggie et Keira envoyant un air noir à l'un de leurs collègues qui n'avait pas pu se retenir avec toute cette poussière qui lui chatouillait le nez.

Le bruit tendit immédiatement le corps de la brune. Elle, savait pertinemment qu'elle était venue seule et si cet éternuement ne venait pas des hommes faces à elle, alors… C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… L'un des sbires de l'homme au cigare se stoppa soudainement, plissant les yeux en regardant un coin dans l'ombre de l'entrepôt puis…..

— _**FLICS !**_ Cria-t-il, alors qu'il réussi à discerner le logo de la NCPD sur un homme mal caché.

Soudainement et à une vitesse hallucinante, un chaos sans nom régna dans le hangar, les coups de feux fusant de partout, faisant grimacer Keira, qui tirait à son tour quelques balles pour aider un collègue en difficulté.

C'était pas possible ! Tout s'était bien déroulé jusque là et maintenant, des coups de feux résonnaient et rebondissaient de partout !

— _**Keira elle se fait la malle !**_ Cria Maggie par dessus le capharnaüm sans nom, désignant la russe d'un signe de tête qui essayait de fuir par derrière.

Supergirl réagit immédiatement et ni une ni deux, elle se lança à la poursuite de la brune, esquivant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tout projectile qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Elle n'allait pas la laisser filer. Pas encore.

Supergirl se rapprochait à grande vitesse, les deux femmes s'éloignant un peu des combats intenses. La brune portait des hauts talons aujourd'hui et Keira eut un rictus en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir à son maximum habillé ainsi. "_Dommage pour toi pouffiasse._"

Elle y était. Elle allait y arriver. Elle allait enfin mettre les mains sur cette femme. Une. Deux et- BAM !

Keira venant brusquement de plaquer la russe, les faisant toutes les deux tomber durement sur le sol. La brune grogna de douleur, mais se débattit vivement de la prise serrée de la flic, tentant de s'échapper.

Immédiatement un combat au sol débuta, les laissant trainer dans les débris quelconques et la poussière. La russe s'empara alors d'une poignée de celle-ci et la lança du mieux qu'elle pu au visage de la Danvers, qui grogna immédiatement quand les particules rencontrèrent ses yeux, l'aveuglement momentanément et donnant à la fugitive une chance de s'échapper, qu'elle saisit immédiatement.

— _**Putain,**_ pesta Supergirl avant de se frotter les yeux et de se redresser le plus vite possible pour reprendre la course poursuite. _**Je vais tellement là-**_

— **PAN ! —**

Keira hurla soudainement de douleur, tombant à genoux sous le coup de la surprise, apposant instinctivement une main sur son épaule atrocement douloureuse. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang couler entre ses doigts, s'échappant d'une blessure par balle à son épaule droite, juste à la limite du commencement de son gilet protecteur.

La blonde gémit douloureusement, son corps se mettant à trembler alors qu'elle entendait des pas résonner juste derrière elle, par dessus les coups de feu qui faisaient rage plus loin. Son corps fut soudainement projeté en arrière et elle tomba rudement sur le dos, lui envoyant un nouveau pique de douleur qui lui fit voir trouble.

— _**Putain de flic de merde ! Tout s'était bien passé avant que vous vous pointiez ! J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et nourrir ma famille avec l'argent qu'on venait de gagner et vous avez tout gâcher ! Je vais tellement te buter !**_ Ragea un des hommes de mains qui saignait au niveau de la tempe.

Le rouquin à la carrure un peu frêle pointa alors son arme sur la flic, qui commencer à hyperventiler et à voir de plus en plus flou.

Alors quoi… Ça allait se terminer comme ça ? Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir savoir qui était l'enflure qui avait massacré sa famille ? Elle n'allait jamais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur sa tante ? Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir avoir une chance de reparler avec Kara ? Elle ne pourrait jamais essayer de redonner une chance à Mike ou Lena ? Elle allait laisser Pikachu chez Sam ? Elle n'allait pas pouvoir retourner faire un jogging avec Ruby comme elle le lui avait promis ce matin après leur séance de sport rien que toutes les deux ?

— **BAM ! —**

L'homme qui braquait Keira tomba soudainement au sol, complètement sonné et le regard flou de Supergirl se porta sur la silhouette rouge qui tenait une planche en bois dans les mains. Décidément, c'était l'arme de prédilection de la russe ricana mentalement la Danvers, son cerveau commençant à s'embrouiller. Et dire qu'elle lui devait la vie maintenant… Son égo se demandait si elle ne préférait pas mourir plutôt...

La femme au manteau rouge se pencha soudainement vers le corps blessé de la flic et apposa ses mains sur la blessure d'un air paniqué, alors que Supergirl commençait de plus en plus à perdre conscience.

— _**K reste avec moi ! **_Paniqua complètement la russe, qui étrangement, n'avait plus un seul accent en cet instant.

"_Quoi ?_" se dit Keira juste au bord de l'inconscience. Son cerveau débloquait tant que ça où quoi ? Pourquoi cette garce avait la voix de….

— _**Kara ?**_

* * *

**Bien bien... Des réponses et... encore d'autres questions xD Qui avait vu venir le coup pour Astra ? Pour l'identité de la russe ? Pour Felicity ? Je sais que certains d'entre vous se doutait pour au moins les deux dernières questions ^^**

**Alors, d'après vous, Sam plaisantait sur le fait que Keira était son premier crush ? Pauvre Supergirl, elle est toute perdue xD Je suis sûre que je suis méga en train de vous embrouiller sur les possibles couples de fin. Quel couple vous préféreriez avoir vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse. Alex/Sam ? Alex/Maggie ? Sam/Keira ? Keira/Mike ? Autres ?**

**Bref, je vous laisse méditer là-dessus et à bientôt pour la suite de Rao ! Prenez soin de vous ;)**


	15. Chapitre XV

**Hey ! Chapitre de transition ! Je devait mettre bien plus de choses dedans, mais si j'avais fait ça, il aurait le double de sa taille xD Alors j'ai coupé. J'avoue il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais ça va vraiment commencer à bouger par ici alors resté accroché 👀**

**J'ai fait un sondage sur les couples sur mon compte insta et... à que ce soit avec Alex ou avec Keira... vous casez Sam xD Il les lui faut toutes cette coquinette ! Avec qui je vais caser qui ? Hola accroché vous, la réponse ne va probablement pas tomber avant un moment.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à Guest :**

**Hey ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis pour les couples et oui Kara faudrait vraiment qu'elle commence à parler ! J'imagine que vous voulez des réponses maintenant xD **

**Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

— _**Kara… C'est moi. Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler rapidement s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire…**_

•••

— _**Kara, c'est encore moi. S'il te plaît, je sais que tu ne dois pas être au top de ta forme là et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir su gérer ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mais s'il te plaît… Rappelle-moi. **_

•••

— _**Kara…. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter là…. S'il te plaît répond moi…..**_

•••

— _**Kara….. Vraiment…. J'ai besoin de toi là…. vite.**_

•••

— _**Putain Kara répond à ce putain de téléphone ! Je sais pas ce que tu fais, je sais pas où t'es, mais tu as intérêt à aller bien et à ramener ton cul illico presto ou je te promets que je te fais un bleu sur la deuxième joue ! Keira est à l'hôpital d'accord ?! Elle s'est prise une putain de balle et tu n'es même pas là ! Notre soeur est à l'hôpital et toi t'es introuvable ! Keira a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi… Alors s'il te plaît… Dépêche toi…**_

•••

Alex rapprocha rageusement son téléphone, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle se passa une main rapide et tendue dans ses cheveux, essayant de garder une respiration la plus calme possible, alors que le vent frais de l'aube venait souffler sur son corps qui lui semblait bouillant à cause de toutes les émotions qui bataillaient en elle à cet instant.

Elle se frotta le visage, puis appuya ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon de la chambre d'hôpital où elle se trouvait, son regard se perdant vers l'horizon ou le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez.

Cela faisait plus de 8h qu'elle était ici à subir encore une fois la pression de savoir l'une de ses soeurs à l'hôpital et ce, encore une fois à cause d'une balle… 8h…. et cela faisait au moins autant de temps qu'elle attendait désespérément une réponse de Kara, qui restait résolument muette. Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure sur son dernier message vocal et encore, elle avait essayé du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se contenir, mais la pression devenait juste insoutenable. Elle avait du soutien ici, un soutien qui comme d'habitude se montrait sans faille, mais malgré cette présence incroyable, elle avait tout de même besoin d'entendre et de voir Kara, ne serait-ce pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, toutes ses révélations sur Cadmus et de comment la journaliste était impliquée, Alex ne pouvait s'imaginer que le pire et savoir que Keira était maintenant inconsciente et allongée dans le lit derrière elle ne l'aidait clairement pas à se calmer…

— _**Hey, tiens, j'ai rapporté du café et des viennoiseries de la boulangerie d'en face,**_ intervint doucement la voix de Sam, qui ferma la porte coulissante du balcon derrière elle, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Alex qui était toujours appuyée sur la rambarde.

L'ancienne pompom girl était la première personne à avoir répondu à l'appel d'Alex et à peine une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait été auprès d'elle, étant comme à son habitude, un soutien sans faille. La châtain avait encore une fois gardé ses propres doutes et peurs pour elle et avait aidé l'agente du FBI à supporter du mieux qu'elle pouvait la situation stressante dans laquelle elles se trouvaient encore une fois plongée.

— _**Merci,**_ sourit légèrement Alex, alors qu'elle attrapait avec soulagement le café chaud dans ses mains, qui commençaient de plus en plus à ressentir les effets du froid ambiant.

La femme d'affaires hocha la tête avec elle aussi un sourire, puis elle s'appuya à son tour contre la rambarde du balcon suspendu à trois étages du sol, après avoir déposé le sachet de gourmandise sur la petite table à côté d'elles. Elles restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes, fixant l'horizon sans un mot, buvant tranquillement leur boisson chaude respective. Ravoir la présence de Sam, qui s'était absentée une vingtaine de minutes pour passer un coup de fil à Mike et essayer de contact Lena, aida la Danvers à se détendre de nouveau un minimum et de ressentir un peu moins la pression qui pesait un peu trop sur ses épaules à son goût.

— _**Il est comme… 5h du matin. Je ne pense pas que la boulangerie soit ouverte au public à cette heure-ci,**_ reprit enfin Alex, haussant ses épaules habillées de sa veste en cuir habituelle, afin d'essayer de préserver un peu de chaleur suite à une brise particulièrement fraîche.

— _**En effet. Je me suis juste faufilée par-derrière pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un et quand j'ai vu que la porte de leur atelier était ouverte, je suis entrée à l'intérieur, j'ai fait du café, je me suis servie dans les viennoiseries et je suis repartie en toute discrétion tel le ninja que je suis, **_raconta la châtain avec un petit sourire en coin, fixant toujours l'horizon en sirotant son café.

Alex eut un petit rictus malgré elle, puis elle reprit un donnant un léger coup d'épaule dans celle de sa voisine qui rit doucement.

— _**Et la véritable histoire c'est quoi ?**_

— _**Je me suis faufilée par-derrière pour trouver quelqu'un et je suis tombé sur ce petit boulanger affreusement sexy et-**_

— _**Sam…. La vérité…**_ lâcha Alex en roulant des yeux, souriant malgré tout.

— _**Bien… mais j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu brides ma créativité avec tes exigences !**_ fit-elle faussement boudeuse. _**Je me suis faufilée par-derrière pour trouver quelqu'un et je suis tombé sur une petite mamie très gentille. Elle est la mère du boulanger et je lui ai expliqué rapidement la situation et s'ils pouvaient nous fournir des boissons et de quoi manger parce que même une mouche affamée ne mangerait pas ce qu'ils servent ici. **_

— _**C'était gentil de leur part.**_

— _**Oui,**_ affirma Sam, terminant son café avant de saisir un croissant.

Un silence retomba doucement, encore une fois pendant quelques minutes tranquilles avant qu'Alex ne le brise à nouveau.

— _**Mike compte venir ?**_

Sam soupira.

— _**Il aimerait… mais il ne sait pas vraiment s'il a sa place ici.**_

— _**Évidemment qu'il là. Il devrait venir. Profiter que Keira soit sous calmant. Qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être se montrer agréable pour une fois, **_tenta de plaisanter la Danvers.

La châtain rit.

— _**Figure toi que je lui ai dit quelque chose dans ce genre.**_

— _**Merde, tu déteins sur moi, c'est sérieux… Je crois qu'il faut que je commence à consulter. **_

— _**Tu devrais être honoré que mon incroyable personne déteingne sur toi,**_ signala Sam avec un sourire arrogant.

Alex souriant en secouant la tête, mi exaspérée, mi amusée.

— _**Mais je vais réussir à le convaincre, **_reprit Sam. _**Il a le droit d'être ici au moins autant que nous. Vers 7H je rentrais pour être là au réveil de Ruby et lui expliquer la situation et on essayera de passer tous les trois. **_

Lorsque Alex l'avait appelé vers 22h, Ruby était déjà partie se coucher et Sam et Mike discutait dans le salon, la châtain lui résumant sommairement ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée fille. Quand Alex lui avait annoncé, Sam avait vraiment dû prendre sur elle pour éviter la panique de la submerger, puis elle s'était dit qu'il était préférable de laisser Ruby dormir et d'attendre de lui annoncer la nouvelle au réveil.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur réveil qui soit, mais c'était toujours mieux que de l'inquiéter pendant les deux heures au Keira avait été au bloc, sans que personne ne daigne leur donner des nouvelles de son état. Mike c'était donc proposé de rester ici, sachant pertinemment que la femme d'affaires vaudrait aller épauler Alex à l'hôpital et être là pour Supergirl et depuis le brun prenait régulièrement des nouvelles des filles.

— _**T'as réussi à avoir Lena ?**_ Reprit Alex après avoir hoché la tête pour validé le plan de sa voisine.

Sam soupira de nouveau.

— _**Non… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à être hors ligne là, mais c'est véritablement chiant. Lena et Kara ont intérêt à nous dire qu'elles étaient trop occupées à faire des bébés Luluwatt pour entendre leur téléphone, sinon je vais leur botter le cul bien correctement. **_

Alex rit.

— _**Oui… Oui elles ont intérêt. **_

Nouveau silence. Le téléphone d'Alex vibra soudainement dans sa poche et elle le saisit, lisant le texte que Winn, qui était de garde à l'agence pour la nuit afin de la remplacer, venait de lui envoyer. Il prenait rapidement des nouvelles de Keira et d'elle-même, puis il lui indiquait aussi les coordonnées GPS du téléphone de Kara qu'elle lui avait demandé, lui expliquant qu'il avait bien mi plusieurs heures à réussir à le tracer, à la place des quelques minutes habituelles, le portable de la journaliste étant vraiment quasiment intraçable.

— _**Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?**_ Demanda Sam en regardant le froncement de sourcil sur le visage de son ex.

— _**Je…. Est-ce que tu sais qui habite à l'étage en dessous de l'appart de Kara ?**_

— _**Euh… non. Pourquoi ?**_

— _**Winn m'affirme que le téléphone de Kara est là-bas…. **_répondit pensivement Alex.

— _**Un amant secret ? **_Plaisanta Sam.

— _**Certainement pas non… Depuis Lena elle à dû avoir deux ou trois fréquentations et encore, celui qui a duré le plus longtemps à durée 1 semaine. Will je sais pas quoi. **_

Alex porta son attention vers son téléphone, puis vers le corps inconscient de sa soeur derrière la vitre, puis de nouveau sur son téléphone, un choix cornélien se répandant dans son esprit. Elle voulait vraiment être là pour le réveil de Keira, mais en même temps, elle avait vraiment besoin de voir Kara. Ne serait-ce que pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et savoir ce qui l'empêchait de répondre au téléphone.

Une main sur son bras la sortit soudainement de ses pensées et elle tourna son attention vers Sam qui s'était rapprochée d'elle et qui lui envoyait un petit sourire encourageant.

— _**Vas-y. Je reste ici et je te préviens s'il y a du nouveau. **_

Encore une fois Sam avait réussi à lire en elle comme un livre ouvert et quelque part, savoir qu'elles avaient toujours ce lien toutes les deux rassurait Alex.

— _**Je- Je ne sais pas je…**_ hésita la Danvers.

— _**Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu vas ruminer pendant des heures, jusqu'à finalement craquer…. Alors vas-y Lexy. Tu seras la première que j'appellerais s'il y a du nouveau, c'est promis,**_ assura Sam.

L'agente du FBI fixa sa voisine, encore hésitante, puis finalement elle hocha la tête. Sam avait raison, s'il elle n'y allait pas maintenant, elle allait ne penser qu'à ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle y aille et ça ne l'aiderait vraiment pas à rester saine d'esprit. Elle fit alors un signe de tête à l'ancienne pompom girl, puis elle s'approcha de la porte coulissante. Cependant, avant cela elle fit demi-tour et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la châtain, non loin de la commissure de ses lèvres, faisant sursauter Sam qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

— _**Merci d'avoir été là et juste…. Merci d'être toi en fait, **_sourit la Danvers, étonnant encore un peu plus l'autre femme, qui resta muette quelques microsecondes avant que son sourire en coin signature ne réapparaisse sur son visage.

— _**Tout pour toi Sexy Lexy, tu le sais bien,**_ lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil enjôleur.

Alex rit silencieusement à ce geste, puis après un dernier regard, elle partit vraiment cette fois, laissant la femme d'affaires avec sa soeur.

•••

**Vendredi 3 Mars, 5h47, Hôpital, National City** **:**

Sam soupira et balança avec frustration le magazine qu'elle lisait à peine sur le meuble à côté de son fauteuil. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'Alex était partie et rester seule, assise à côté du corps inconscient de Keira ne l'aidait vraiment pas à passer sereinement le temps. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, la blonde venait frapper à sa porte pour lui laisser son chien le temps d'une intervention et que maintenant, elle était là, à attendre avec une angoisse dissimulée qu'elle se réveille.

Il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir, les médecins avaient été clairs, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, mais la femme d'affaires ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Elle avait déjà vécu un moment comme ça avec une autre blonde Danvers et elle avait sincèrement espéré ne plus jamais à avoir à revivre un truc pareil. Satané Danvers… Entre l'une agente du FBI, l'autre Flic et l'autre qui se jetait à coeur perdu dans une enquête contre une organisation obscure… Elles n'allaient vraiment pas aider son coeur à rester en bonne santé.

Et si la blessure de l'ancienne footballeuse avait été plus grave ? Alors quoi ? Les derniers moments qu'elle aurait eu avec elle était un vieux flirt stupide et une plaisanterie sur le fait qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas mourir ou finir à l'hôpital pour récupérer son sac à puces ? Tss… Elle avait même dû faire passer son inquiétude réelle pour de l'humour, parce qu'elle était juste incapable de l'assumer correctement… s'était risible et si cela avait été plus grave, elle s'en serait sévèrement mordu les doigts et ce toute sa foutue vie.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, passant une main fébrile dans ses longs cheveux détachés, sentant la fatigue peser de plus en plus sur elle suite à sa nuit blanche angoissante. Elle porta finalement son attention sur le visage de la blonde endormie et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous ce qu'elle avait traversé ensemble.

Lena mise à part, Keira avait été la première avec qui elle avait parlé de son passé tumultueux, de ses problèmes familiaux et du fait qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Leur relation n'avait fait qu'évoluer et se renforcer au fil du temps. Elle était passée d'une relation copine/copine sans prise de tête, à une amitié solide, puis à une relation profonde que même Sam elle-même avait du mal à placer.

Elle se souvenait de leurs soirées arrosées au lycée, Supergirl agissant déjà comme la caricature parfaite du chevalier servant qu'elle était, défonçant chaque mec qui avait les mains un peu trop baladeuses quand elle-même était trop bourrée pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Elle se souvenait de leurs chamailleries incessantes, faire râler la blonde ayant toujours été l'un de ses passes temps préférés.

Elle se souvenait de comment leur relation avait commencé à se renforcer en dernière année de lycée, comment Dany avait fini par lui parler de son histoire qui l'avait toujours rongé et qui visiblement la rongeait toujours de l'intérieur.

Elle se souvenait de comment sous ses airs ronchons habituels, Supergirl avait juste été parfaite avec elle pendant sa grossesse, subissant ses sautes d'humeurs avec une blase attitude très Keiraienne ou encore, les fois où elle cédait finalement à ses caprices de femme enceinte, grognant pour la forme mais sans jamais s'énerver réellement.

Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement d'une soirée marathon série avec Keira dans la demeure des Danvers, qui ce soir là, n'avait été que pour elles deux, Eliza étant de garde, Alex à une soirée étudiante et Kara à l'appart de Lena et Sam. La capitaine de foot avait cédé sur le choix de la série, regardant avec une "joie incroyable" la série qui n'était absolument pas son genre et elle avait même fini par céder aux envies de fraises tagada de Sam à 1h30 du matin, l'obligeant à aller les chercher elle ne savait où en ville.

Elle se souvenait d'à quel point elle avait été d'un soutien formidable pour elle, alors qu'elle avait soudainement perdu les eaux pendant qu'elle était en pleine sortie avec elle et Mike qui était passé pour le week-end.

Elle se souvenait de quand elle lui avait proposé d'être en coloc pour l'Université, quand elle avait compris que Sam voulait laisser de l'espace à Lena pour qu'elle puisse habiter avec Kara.

Elle se souvenait d'à quel point Keira avait été parfaite avec Ruby, l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en particulier quand elle constatait sa fatigue immense de devoir jongler entre ses cours a la fac et sa fille. Combien de fois Supergirl s'était réveillée en pleine nuit à sa place pour s'occuper de bébé Ruby, afin de lui laisser la chance de dormir ? Combien de fois elle avait arrangé son emploi du temps pour être présente pour elle quand elle en avait besoin ? Combien de fois elle avait gardé Ruby avec Mike, pour lui permettre de souffler et de profiter un peu de sa relation naissante avec Alex ? Combien de fois elle avait juste été parfaite avec elle…. Et elle…. elle l'avait juste laissé tomber… et l'avait privé de Mike au passage…

Keira s'était enfin ouverte à lui et son départ pour suivre Lena avait tout gâché… Qui sait si elle s'ouvrirait de nouveau à quelqu'un à présent ? Qui sait si Mike, cet homme qui avait sacrifié son bonheur et plusieurs années de sa vie pour l'aider à élever correctement Ruby, réussirait à enfin avoir la femme qu'il aimait depuis tellement d'années…

Ils avaient tellement été parfaits avec elle tous les deux… Et elle, elle n'était même pas capable d'avouer franchement à la flic, que la savoir aller à une intervention possiblement dangereuse, l'avait laissé angoissé toute la soirée et l'avait limite laissé en panique total au coup de téléphone d'Alex… Vous parliez d'une amie vous…

— _**C'est pas vrai…. même dans l'au delà tu me poursuis ? Je suis en enfer pas vrai ?**_ Articula une voix rendue rocailleuse par la déshydratation.

Sam sursauta, surprise dans ses pensées, puis elle tomba sur le regard flou de Supergirl, qui lui envoyait un mini-sourire moqueur. Seigneur, elle était heureuse de le voir celui-là.

— _**En enfer ? Au paradis tu veux dire ! Tout le monde rêverait d'avoir Samantha Arias qui les suive dans l'au delà, **_se vanta immédiatement la châtain, en se redressant dans son siège pour se donner une allure plus arrogante.

Oui… Il n'y a pas quelques secondes, elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir été assez sérieuse avec Keira quand elle se le devait…. mais que vous vouliez, chassez le naturel et il revenait au galop.

— _**Eh bien pas moi. Je préférais une bouteille de bière et une île déserte. **_

Sam rit, replaçant ses cheveux correctement.

— _**Ravie de voir que te prendre une balle n'a pas entaché ta sociabilité et ta joie de vivre, **_plaisanta la femme d'affaires, avant de s'emparer d'un verre d'eau et d'aider Supergirl à le boire, avant d'envoyer un message rapide à Alex.

La flic but difficilement, puis une fois le verre reposé, elle gigota dans son lit, grognant d'inconfort en essayant de trouver une position un minimum confortable, puis elle finit par abandonner l'idée dans un soupir frustré, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreillé.

— _**Alors….**_ commença Sam, les lèvres légèrement pincées, coupant le silence entre elles qui s'était installé après qu'elle eut fini de l'aider à boire un peu d'eau. _**Est-ce que… tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?**_

Supergirl tourna son attention vers elle, fronçant les sourcils, son esprit tentant sans doute de récupérer tous les morceaux.

— _**J'ai…. J'ai reçu un sms… du pirate qui nous casse les pieds et ceux du FBI…. **_commença Keira, encore à moitié dans le coltar, Sam se rapprochant pour essayer de mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait. _**Il y avait une adresse et une heure… Alors on y est all-**_

— _**Attends quoi ?!**_ La coupa Sam. _**C'était ça ton intervention ?**_ Se redressa-t-elle, exaspérée. _**Un timbré t'envoie une adresse et une heure de rendez-vous, qui veut clairement dire : "Ceci est un piège, tu es invité à tomber dedans" et toi tu te dis : "Cool j'y vais ?!" Non mais on t'a bercé trop près des murs où quoi ?! **_

Sam était folle. Cette fille était totalement inconsciente ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

— _**Je-**_

— _**J'ai pas fini !**_ Coupa immédiatement Sam d'une voix ferme, Supergirl refermant immédiatement la bouche. _**Je te connais d'accord. Je sais à quel point t'es impulsive et que dès que tu as un objectif en tête, tu fonces tête baissée sans faire attention à ce qui t'entoure. Sauf que là t'es plus sur un putain terrain de football d'accord ?!**_ S'agaça fortement la châtain, toute la tension qu'elle avait depuis le début de soirée où elle avait apprise l'intervention de la détective tombant d'un seul coup, pour se transformer en une sorte de colère qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser. _**T'es flic aujourd'hui et tu te retrouves dans des situations dangereuses ou tu peux y laisser la peau ok ?! Alors la prochaine fois que tu feras ce genre de chose, essaye de penser un peu aux gens qui tiennent à toi d'accord, parce que je te jures que si tu me refais un coup pareil, l'enfer te semblera être une colonie de vacances à côté de ce que je te réserverais. Vu ? **_Termina-t-elle avec un air noir, véritablement énervée.

Un silence lourd tomba, seulement dérangé par la respiration lourde de Sam, qui s'était emballée au même titre que son irritation, puis sans crier gare…. Supergirl se mit à rire, laissant la châtain complètement pantoise.

— _**Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire exactement ? **_S'agaça-t-elle encore plus.

— _**Hahahahahaha **_

— …_**.**_

— _**Je suis complètement défoncée,**_ finit par dire la blonde, laissant littéralement Sam sur le cul, qui se laissa de nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil, alors qu'elle s'était levée quelques instants plutôt durant sa petite crise de colère.

L'associée de Lena laissa l'hilarité de la policière se stopper, la regardant comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé, peut-être même trois en fait. Les minutes passant, Sam réussit petit à petit à reprendre contenance et sa colère retomba, pour le moment en tout cas… car elle promettait qu'elle tuerait Supergirl plus tard et lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la cervelle...

— _**Kara n'est pas là ? Je suis sûre qu'elle était là pourtant,**_ commenta finalement Supergirl, étrangement sérieuse après sa crise de fou rire.

Sam était un peu perdue, ayant du mal à savoir comment réagir devant les changements brutaux de la blonde, mais elle se reprit et fronça les sourcils devant les paroles de son amie, avant de reprendre.

— _**Non, désolé… Alex et partie la chercher.**_

Elle ne précisa pas que la journaliste était injoignable, pensant qu'inquiéter Keira dans l'état dans lequel elle était n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Quand ça touchait sa jumelle, l'ancienne footballeuse avait tendance à être encore plus impulsive qu'en temps normal et c'était quelque chose à éviter maintenant, sinon elle serait probablement déjà à essayer de s'évader de l'hôpital.

— _**Elle était là pourtant…**_. lâcha Keira, fixant un point devant elle d'un air absent.

— _**Tu veux dire, ici ?**_ Testa Sam.

— _**Non… je l'ai vu. Enfin, entendu plutôt…. Je suis sûre qu'elle était là quand je me suis prise cette balle, **_répondit la détective, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, essayant probablement de rassembler tous les morceaux, ce qui n'était pas facile dans son état actuel.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Keira disait vrai ? Ou était-ce les calmants qui lui faisait perdre un peu la boule ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant de longues minutes alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux perdues dans leurs pensées, puis Sam secoua légèrement la tête alors qu'elle sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, essayant de se réveiller.

— _**Hey…. Je peux te poser une question ?**_ Lança de nouveau Supergirl, sa voix à moitié endormie, elle aussi luttant visiblement contre le sommeil qui voulait de nouveau la submerger.

— _**Oui ?**_

— _**J'aimerais que tu me répondre sincèrement…. de toute manière, j'entendrais probablement pas la fin de la réponse, ou je m'en souviendrais pas,**_ dit-t-elle, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

Intriguée, Sam se pencha dans son fauteuil, s'accoudant à ses jambes croisées, se rapprochant le plus possible du lit de la blessée, afin d'entendre correctement la question, alors que K parlait de plus en plus faiblement.

— _**Tu m'as dis…. Je sais plus quand, je suis un peu perdue…. que…. j'étais ton premi- premier crush…. c'était vrai ?**_

Sam haussa les sourcils, prise de court, étonnée que la blonde remette ça sur le tapis et en particulier maintenant. Elle fixa la blonde qui avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et braqués sur elle pendant plusieurs secondes, puis inspira, détournant le regard, jouant avec ses cheveux, avant d'expirer enfin et d'ajouter avec son sourire en coin habituel.

— _**Ça aurait été totalement stupide de ma part,**_ rit Sam. _**Tu ne t'intéresses pas aux filles, tu me l'a dit assez souvent. Tu me connais ? J'adore flirter avec tout le monde et je crois bien que tu es l'une de mes victimes préférées, désolé pour toi. **_

La blonde fronça les sourcils, ses paupières voulant se fermer de plus en plus, mais elle tenait bon pour le moment.

— _**Tu ne réponds absolument pas à la question…**_ lâcha l'ancienne footballeuse d'une voix traînante, fatiguée.

Sam tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle, le corps tendu, les épaules raides. Puis finalement, elle soupira de nouveau, son expression nettement plus sérieuse maintenant.

— ..._**C'était vrai,**_ avoua-t-elle finalement, espérant sincèrement que Supergirl aurait oublié cette conversation gênante à son prochain réveil.

Supergirl ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, semblant plus que surprise de l'aveu de Sam, qui en réalité était elle-même surprise d'avoir osé l'avouer, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le dire à voix haute à qui que ce soit auparavant, ni même à elle-même.

— _**P- Je- Euh…. Pourquoi…. Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?**_ Bégaya-t-elle.

La châtain eut un rire nerveux. Elle n'aimait absolument pas cette conversation, beaucoup trop personnelle et sérieuse à son goût.

— _**Et pourquoi j'aurais dû te le dire ? **_Sourit-elle, voulant se donner un air décontracté. _**Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne t'intéresse pas aux filles de toutes manières, **_commenta-t-elle en essayant de se donner une posture plus assurée, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de l'ancienne footballeuse, s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil, tandis que sa voisine la fixait étrangement.

Qu'elle trouve une diversion ! Une connerie à dire ! N'importe quoi !

— _**Est-ce que…**_ Supergirl hésita. _**Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ? Ou quoi que ce soit ? Je veux dire… J'ai toujours pensé que c'était qu'un jeu pour toi alors… Si j'avais su… je veux dire…. je- J'aurais essayé de te répondre avec plus de tact. **_

Sam eut un petit rire, cachant son visage dans sa main. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi cette fille devait-elle être si prévenante ?

— _**Tact ? C'est un concept que tu connais ?**_ Taquina l'associée de Lena, ravit d'avoir peut-être trouvé l'occasion de fuir cette conversation.

— _**Tu détournes le sujet…**_ lâcha Keira, battant rapidement des paupières pour essayer de rester éveillé.

La révélation de Sam lui avait redonné un peu de force pour tenter de poursuivre cette conversation, mais la fatigue l'avait bien vite rattrapée.

— _**Dany, tout ça c'est du passé d'accord ? Ça n'a absolument aucune importance,**_ assura Sam. _**Et honnêtement, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça t'étonne, **_rit-elle. _**Sérieusement, tu as dû être le crush de dizaine et de dizaine de lycéens et peut-être même d'étudiants. Je ne suis qu'une parmi tant d'autres et puis…. honnêtement… Tu me connais non ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à ce que j'eus été plus que consentante si tu avais initié un quelconque rapprochement entre nous,**_ termina-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

La policière garda un air concentré, perdue dans ses pensées, fixant le plus attentivement possible au vu de son niveau de fatigue, sa voisine, essayant de détecter si oui ou non elle lui mentait d'une quelconque façon, mais la blonde n'en pouvait plus et bientôt ses paupières se fermèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir de nouveau, Sam soupirant immédiatement de soulagement.

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

_Maggie vit Supergirl sprinter immédiatement en direction de la fugueuse, se jetant presque sous les balles, créant une mini crise cardiaque à l'Hispanique à chaque coup qui volait un peu trop près de sa partenaire complètement inconsciente. Ok, elle l'avait prévenu dans l'optique qu'elles la poursuivent, mais elle devait le faire à deux ! Et non passer par le chemin le plus dangereux ! Cette fille aurait raison d'elle bien rapidement à cette allure ! Rien d'étonnant que son précédent partenaire soit parti en retraite plus jeune que la normale ! C'était ça où mourir prématurément d'une crise cardiaque !_

_La brune s'activa à son tour, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de suivre l'avancée de la blonde, mais forcer de constater qu'elle était moins rapide qu'elle et surtout moins suicidaire ! Elle grogna de mécontentement quand elle perdit sa collègue des yeux et encore plus quand l'un des gangsters se tourna vers elle pour la viser, ralentissant encore plus son avancée. _

_Elle se cacha derrière une grosse étagère emplie de bazar et perdit bien plusieurs longues minutes à se débarrasser de son adversaire, avant de pouvoir reprendre sa route et tenter de rattraper la Russe et la sportive. _

_Tournant au coin d'un mur qui obstruait son champ de vision, elle se stoppa net pendant quelques secondes quand elle tomba sur le corps de sa partenaire inerte au sol quelques mètres plus loin, saignant abondamment de l'épaule, visiblement inconsciente, la femme qu'elles cherchait depuis plusieurs semaine, étant étrangement posée à ses côtés, maintenant ses mains sur la blessure, son corps tremblant et marmonant des mots incompréhensibles d'ici. _

_Le choc passé, Maggie se précipita immédiatement dans leur direction, enjambant sans un regard le malfrat inconscient près d'elles, puis elle se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de sa partenaire, analysant rapidement la situation. Keira était blessée au niveau de son épaule, juste à la limite de son gilet pare-balles. Elle saignait abondamment et la seule chose qui empêchait son sang de s'échapper plus rapidement, était les mains de la brune, qui semblait fixer la blonde étendue d'un air paniqué à travers ses immenses lunettes de soleil. _

_La femme au manteau rouge tremblait fortement, sa respiration tellement rapide qu'elle était probablement au bord de la crise de panique. Ses muscles étaient raides, son visage contracté. Sa tenue n'était plus aussi impeccable qu'il y a quelques instants plus tôt, ses vêtements et son visage étant taché de salissures et de poussières et sa perruque de cheveux noirs laissait maintenant entrevoir quelques mèches blondes. _

_L'agent Sawyer fixa quelques secondes la Russe, puis un air choqué peignit une nouvelle fois son visage, quand elle comprit quelque chose. _

_Les bruits de coup de feu commencèrent à cesser, jusqu'à se taire complèmentement et Maggie put entendre un ou deux de ses collègues se diriger par ici. Elle regarda alors Keira, puis la femme en rouge, puis de nouveau Keira et finalement, elle ferma les yeux, contracta la mâchoire puis lança :_

— _**Remets ta perruque et tire-toi.**_

_La femme aux lunettes de soleil ne réagit pas, concentrée presque maniaquement sur la flic blessée._

_Maggie tourna la tête en arrière alors qu'elle entendait ses collègues se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle porta alors de nouveau son attention vers la fausse brune et cette fois-ci, elle la poussa brutalement sur le côté pour la réveiller, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. L'Hispanique prit immédiatement la place de la Russe, posant ses mains sur la blessure de Supergirl et elle porta un dernier regard en direction de la fugitive. _

— _**Remets ta putain de perruque et tire-toi ! **__Grogna-t-elle._

_La femme aux lunettes de soleil porta une expression étrange en direction de Maggie, puis vers Keira et l'endroit où les autres flics se rapprochaient de plus en plus, visiblement indécise._

— _**Tire-toi je te dis ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! Tu veux lui rendre service ? Ne te laisse pas attraper ! **__Reprit Maggie d'un ton dur mais bas, pour que personne d'autre ne les entende. _

_Encore quelques secondes de flottement, la fausse brune semblant complètement dépassée par les événements et ne comprenant pas pourquoi la flic lui disait de fuir, mais finalement, elle porta un dernier regard vers la blonde inconsciente, remit rapidement sa perruque en place et sprinta vers l'extérieur. _

_L'agent Sawyer soupira, mélange d'inquiétude, de trop plein de pression et de choc. Non mais dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée…_

•••

_Maggie soupira, les bras croisés, le corps tendu, regardant à travers la vitre teintée, la femme blonde qui était installée seule dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La fausse brune avait hésité trop longtemps à fuir et s'était finalement faite intercepter par deux collègues et un de leurs chiens, se retrouvant maintenant en garde à vue depuis plusieurs heures. _

_La flic était complètement perdue, lui manquant sans doute beaucoup de cartes pour comprendre toute la situation, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle était passablement impressionnée par la femme qui se tenait bien droite dans son siège, le visage vierge de toutes émotions, malgré le fait qu'elle était maintenant dans une sacrée merde… Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus n'était pas son comportement, mais bien la façon qu'elle avait eu de dissimuler son identité à tout le monde. Si elle-même n'avait pas remarqué un détail révélateur et la façon dont elle avait agi quand Keira s'était faite tirer dessus, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la soeur jumelle de sa partenaire, même si en ce moment, elle ne portait plus sa perruque noire, ni ses lunettes de soleil. _

_Elle était maquillée d'une telle façon, qu'elle semblait être une toute autre personne, tellement que ça n'étonnerait pas Maggie si elle portait certaines prothèses en latex pour changer ses traits. Elle semblait plus vieille, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, sa cicatrice au niveau de son sourcil était parfaitement dissimulée alors qu'une fausse lui barrait une partie de la lèvre du côté droit. La contraction de son visage, sa posture, son assurance lui donnait un air hautain, sûr d'elle, dédaigneuse, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie en regardant les vidéos de Kara sur les réseaux sociaux quand elle avait finalement apprise qui était la jumelle de Supergirl. Son accent était imité aussi à la perfection, laissant vraiment penser à tous qu'elle était d'origine Russe. En somme, elle semblait être une toute autre personne et cette performance était digne des plus grands acteurs. _

— _**Nous avons réussi à l'identifier,**_ _intervint soudainement le commissaire, qui entrait tout juste dans le petit habitacle juxtaposant la salle d'interrogatoire. _

_Son intervention tendit immédiatement Maggie, s'inquiétant pour la suite des événements. Elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement Kara, mais de ce qu'elle en avait vu et entendu parler de la part de Barry, c'était une femme bien, voire même plus. Et puis… il ne fallait pas négliger Keira. La blonde ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa jumelle, mais elle sentait qu'elle lui vouait un amour et une fidélité sans faille, ce qui en disant long sur la personne que devait être Kara Danvers, quand une personne si réservé que Supergirl portait un tel amour sans faille à une personne. _

— _**Enfin, nous n'avons pas vraiment de nom, mais plutôt un pseudonyme,**_ _reprit le commissaire, en se plaçant aux côtés de la détective, cette précision la soulageant légèrement._ _**Nous avons contacté le FBI, mais ils n'ont pas pu nous aider, la CIA en revanche, c'était tout autre. D'après eux, cette femme est apparue sur plusieurs de leurs affaires aux cours des dernières années. Ils n'ont jamais pu l'identifier réellement, mais chaque fois qu'ils recherchaient des renseignements sur elle, les personnes qu'ils interrogeaient utilisaient le pseudonyme Snowbird, pour le tatouage en forme de Junco sur son poignet droit, ou encore le femme en rouge ou la femme écarlate à cause de son manteau. **_

_Maggie fronça les sourcils. La CIA ? Carrément ? Mais c'était qui cette fille au juste ? Que faisait-elle ? Quel était son but ? Plus elle en apprenait, plus elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film d'espionnage... _

— _**Donc… C'est tout ce que nous avons sur elle ?**_ _Intervint l'inspecteur Sawyer d'une voix neutre, ne montrant rien à son supérieur hiérarchique._

— _**Malheureusement oui,**_ _soupira-t-il. __**Cependant, nous avons de quoi la garder ici pendant un moment et de l'en-**_

_La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, coupant le commissaire dans sa phrase et les deux flics tournèrent leur attention vers le nouveau venu, haussant des sourcils de surprise quand ils le reconnurent. _

— _**Euh- Je- Monsieur Queen ?**_ _Bégaya quelques secondes le commissaire avant de se reprendre. __**Que nous vaut votre visite ? Vous êtes bien loin de Washington et de la Présidente.**_

_Oliver Queen présenta sa main aux deux individus, les saluant poliment, son visage neutre, impeccablement habillé dans un costard noir sur mesure. _

— _**Je suis ici pour vous remettre ceci en main propre,**_ _indiqua le blond, en tendant une lettre au deuxième homme._

_Maggie fronça les sourcils de nouveau, de plus en plus dépassée par les événements. Qu'est-ce qu'Oliver Queen, l'un des plus hauts membres du département de la défense malgré son jeune âge, pouvait bien faire ici ? _

_Le commissaire saisit la lettre avec lui aussi un froncement de sourcils, puis il glissa un regard en coin à l'Hispanique à ses côtés, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de voir son visage se changer en étonnement, puis presque en choc. _

— _**Est-ce que ceci vient de…..**_

— _**Oui,**_ _confirma Oliver en mettant ses mains dans son dos, gardant une allure professionnelle irréprochable. __**Ceci vient de la Présidente Olivia Marsdin en personne. Vous avez pour ordre de relâcher cette femme et d'abandonner toutes les poursuites contre elle,**_ _fit-il en désignant Kara toujours assise seule dans la salle d'interrogatoire. _

_La mâchoire de Maggie se décrocha momentanément. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? La Présidente des États-Unis elle-même demandait la libération de la fausse Russe ? Et elle qui trouvait que sa collègue connaissait du beau monde…. Mais qui était vraiment Kara Danvers ? Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas cette simple reporter et instagrameuse lumineuse et innocente qu'elle voulait faire croire… _

•••

**Vendredi 3 Mars, 8h15 Hôpital, National City** **:**

— _**Attends… Désolé je crois que j'ai du mal à suivre, finalement je dois encore être shooté…. J'ai cru entendre que la Présidente des États-Unis l'avait faite relâcher,**_ coupa Keira dans l'explication que lui donnait sa partenaire, qui avait fini par lui rendre visite après sa folle soirée.

— _**J'ai moi-même encore du mal à y croire, mais non, je t'assure que c'est ça. Elle est repartie avec Oliver Queen à peine une demi-heure après. Il nous a aussi retiré notre enquête sur Ivan Malik,**_ précisa l'Hispanique.

— _**Quoi ?!**_ S'outra immédiatement Supergirl, se redressant dans son lit, grimaçant tout de suite après en apposant une main sur son épaule blessée.

— _**Oui, c'était un peu ma réaction**_, commenta Maggie.

— _**Putain…**_ grogna la blonde, serrant douloureusement les dents à cause de son épaule blessée et rageant qu'on les ait évincées de cette affaire qui maintenant ne faisait plus aucun doute pour elle, était liée à Cadmus.

Un silence tomba entre les deux partenaires, puis la blonde reprit après plusieurs minutes.

— _**Comment…. Comment tu l'as reconnu si elle était si bien maquillée que tu le dis ?**_ Demanda finalement Keira, curieuse.

— _**Eh bien, premièrement, elle te connaissait forcément très bien. Sa réaction ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute. En plus je l'ai entendu t'appeler K à plusieurs reprises, je ne pense pas que tout le monde t'appelle ainsi. Puis, le dernier détail qui m'a confirmé son identité, c'est l'alliance en plastique qu'elle porte et qu'elle semble toujours avoir sur elle, même dans ses vidéos Instagram. Elle devrait faire attention là-dessus, c'est un détail qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. **_

La blonde devait reconnaître être assez impressionné par le sens de l'observation de la brune, qui n'avait eu que quelques secondes dans une situation stressante pour voir et analyser tout ça.

— _**Cette bague représente bien trop pour elle, pour qu'elle ne la quitte même quelques heures, **_commenta Supergirl.

— _**Ah oui ? Enfin je veux dire, je m'en doute, mais j'avoue que je suis assez curieuse là-dessus et je ne suis pas la seule. J'ai vu beaucoup de monde lui poser des questions à ce sujet et elle n'a jamais répondu à aucune d'entre elles.**_

— _**C'est trop personnel pour qu'elle aborde le sujet. **_

Maggie hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'elle comprenait, puis elle reprit d'un ton nettement plus hésitant qu'à son habitude, surprenant quelque peu sa collègue.

— _**Au fait…. Je voulais m'excuser.**_

Keira regarda sa voisine avec un froncement de sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

— _**Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**_

— _**J'ai pas assuré. Si j'avais été une partenaire digne de ce nom tu ne serais pas dans ce lit, **_lâcha la brune, avec une certaine culpabilité, faisant encore plus froncer les sourcils de Keira.

— _**J'ai foncé tête baissée, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. En plus de ça, t'as voulu couvrir cette crétine qui me sert de soeur et tu n'as absolument rien dit sur elle malgré que tu savais qui elle était. T'en vouloir est vraiment la dernière des choses que je veux faire**_, lâcha simplement Supergirl, n'ayant même pas pensé une seule seconde en vouloir à sa voisine pour un truc dont elle n'était absolument pour rien. _**Finalement, t'es peut-être pas si mal que ça comme partenaire. Affreusement agaçante, mais pas si mal,**_ ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus.

Maggie haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle tendait soudainement son téléphone vers la blonde.

— _**Vas-y tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? Histoire que je l'enregistre et que je puisse noter d'une pierre blanche, le jour où tu as dû t'écorcher la bouche en avouant une chose pareille, **_taquina-t-elle.

— _**Je t'emmerdes,**_ grogna Keira en roulant les yeux au ciel, Maggie éclatant de rire devant l'air bougon de sa collègue, qui en réalité était passablement amusée de ça.

— _**Keira !**_ Cria soudainement une voix venant de l'entrée de la chambre, faisant sursauter les deux flics dans leur chamaillerie.

La Danvers n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui avait crié de la sorte, qu'un corps se jetait sur elle.

— _**Aïe aïe aïe aïe ! **_Gémit douloureusement la blonde, alors que Ruby s'était précipitée sur elle pour lui faire un gros câlin, bien trop heureuse de voir Supergirl réveillée et en vie pour faire attention à son bras blessé qui se trouvait maintenant coincé sous le corps de la gamine d'une dizaine d'années.

— _**Ruby, Ruby recule toi,**_ s'affola Mike qui s'approcha immédiatement de la petite brunette pour la repousser du corps de Supergirl.

— _**Désolé, désolé, je suis désolé, je**_ **voulais pas !** Paniqua la fille de Sam, un air coupable se dessinant immédiatement sur son visage, alors que sa mère quittait Maggie du regard qu'elle avait fixé dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce pour le reporter vers sa fille.

Supergirl grimaça encore, passant sa main vers son épaule douloureuse, essayant de lancer un sourire rassurant vers la petite fille, mais qui sonnait passablement crispé.

— _**Hé, c'est bon Ruby, respire,**_ lâcha-t-elle alors que la mini Sam ne cessait de se confondre en excuses, de plus en plus rapide et nerveuse. _**Ça va, je vais bien, ne panique pas comme ça.**_

— _**Je suis vraiment désolé ! Et stupide !**_ Fit Ruby, les larmes aux yeux.

L'annonce de sa mère sur le fait que Keira était à l'hôpital l'avait vraiment secoué. Supergirl était l'une de ses héroïnes voire SON héroïne et jusqu'à présent elle l'avait vu invincible, savoir qu'elle aussi pouvait être blessée l'avait profondément perturbé et elle se sentait vraiment inquiète pour elle maintenant.

— _**Ce n'est rien je te dis, **_assura Keira, réussissant finalement à chasser la douleur. _**Et puis tu n'y es pour rien, l'une des personnes qui t'a élevé et un sombre crétin, rien d'étonnant à ce que tu puisses agir sans réfléchir parfois,**_ fit-elle en envoyant un regard moqueur à l'homme qui se tenait derrière Ruby.

Mike haussa les sourcils, surprit qu'elle fasse même attention à lui et il se reprit rapidement, envoyant un sourire en coin.

— _**Moi aussi je suis content de voir que tu te portes bien,**_ plaisanta-t-il, alors que Ruby riait de la réplique que la flic avait lancée à son parrain.

— _**Si c'est ta définition de crétin, tu n'es pas mieux lotis,**_ intervint Maggie avec taquinerie, recevant immédiatement un regard noir de sa collègue et des rires de Ruby et Mike.

— _**Ciel, enfin une femme qui prend ma défense !**_ Rigola Mike. _**Célibataire ?**_ Plaisanta-t-il.

— _**C'est pas de notre faute si tu n'es qu'une grosse victime,**_ intervint Keira d'une voix monocorde, tournant le regard vers Sam qui restait étrangement en retrait, le visage fermé.

— _**Je confirme, ce n'est qu'une victime,**_ ajouta Ruby, faisant éclater de rire Maggie, ricaner Supergirl et rire maladroitement Mike qui se massa la nuque.

— _**Désolé pour toi beau brun, mais de toute évidence, on joue dans la même cour toi et même, **_répondit l'inspecteur Sawyer d'un air taquin et Mike soupira dramatiquement.

— _**Miséricorde,**_ lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque théâtral, qui fit encore rire Maggie et Ruby et secouer la tête à Supergirl qui lui envoya un regard blasé.

Regard que Mike était plus qu'heureux de voir, lui rappelant les jours où Keira et lui étaient encore proches. Une conversation légère débuta dans la chambre, Ruby posant des tonnes de question à Keira, en particulier sur ce qui s'était passé et la blonde lui répondit du mieux qu'elle put sans lui donner trop de détail dérangeant, Maggie intervenant souvent pour placer quelques blagues ou taquineries, qui engendraient automatiquement des chamailleries entre les deux collègues qui faisaient beaucoup rire Mike et la fille de Sam. Celle-ci pour sa part, restait encore en retrait, serrant parfois la mâchoire tout en regardant distraitement son téléphone.

— _**Au fait, où est Pikachu ?**_ Demanda Keira après une énième chamaillerie.

— _**Pikachu ?**_ Fit Maggie en arquant un sourcil, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur le coin des lèvres.

— _**C'est son chien ! Il est trop adorable et je veux trop le même ! **_S'extasia Ruby, Supergirl remarquant immédiatement les yeux de Sam monter au ciel.

— _**Non…. attends... Ton chien ? Celui qui va devenir chien policier s'appelle… Pikachu ? **_Se moqua allègrement Maggie en portant un regard rieur vers sa partenaire qui lui envoya un nouveau regard noir.

— _**Pas de commentaire,**_ grogna-t-il, l'Hispanique riant immédiatement. _**Tais toi !**_

— _**Non mais…. Hahahaha ! Ton chien, futur policier, s'appelle Pikachu ! Hahahaha, t'as bassitude vient de descendre oh point mort ! Hahahaha.**_

— _**Il me reste encore un bras valide pour te mettre la misère, **_menaça Supergirl, amusant encore plus Maggie, Mike et Ruby.

— _**Quand Barry et Iris on finit de te rendre visite tout à l'heure, ils sont passé à la maison pour le récupérer,**_ expliqua Ruby, les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait.

Keira donna vraiment un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Maggie qui continuait de la chercher et l'Hispanique ce plaint immédiatement engendrant encore et toujours une nouvelle chamaillerie. La brune avait bien le sentiment que sa relation avec la blonde avait commencé à s'améliorer au fil du temps, mais elle restait encore un peu précaire. Cependant, aujourd'hui elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle pouvait presque affirmer que le fait d'avoir couvert sa jumelle lui avait valu un réel respect de la part de Supergirl et que celle-ci devait probablement être en passe de réellement lui faire confiance.

— _**Et Alex ?**_ Interrogea la Danvers en portant son regard vers Sam.

Celle-ci redressa la tête de son téléphone, comprenant que la blonde s'adressait à elle en la fixant avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

— _**Oui tiens, où est donc le sexy agent spécial Danvers,**_ sourit Maggie.

— _**Et range tes hormones tu veux,**_ pesta Keira.

Sam eut un rictus nerveux, son sourire devant crispé.

— _**Je lui ai envoyé un message, elle ne m'a pas répondu, j'imagine qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder,**_ lâcha platement Arias. _**Bien, vous m'excuserez, j'ai un coup de fil à passer,**_ termina-t-elle, s'échappant de la pièce sans attendre de réponse, son téléphone toujours en main.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Sam poussa un soupir de mécontentement, se passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux châtains et déverrouillant son téléphone pour passer un appel, avant qu'une voix ne l'interpelle dans le couloir.

— _**Sam ?**_

— _**Lena putain tu faisais quoi ?!**_ Se tourna immédiatement la femme d'affaires en direction de la PDG.

La brune n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Sam la prenait dans un câlin serré, surprenant légèrement Lena qui mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre, puis elle s'écarta pour observer le visage de sa soeur de coeur.

— _**Je suis désolé. J'ai travaillé sur un gros projet quasiment toute la nuit et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à mon téléphone. Mais est-ce qu'elle va bien ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement la Luthor, regardant vite fait entre les rideaux derrière la baie vitrée qui menait à la chambre de Supergirl. _**Tu m'as assuré que ce n'était pas si grave que ça en avait l'air et-**_

— _**Oui, oui, c'est bon, ça va. Plus de peur que de mal, **_coupa Sam en brassant l'air de sa main, portant elle aussi son regard entre les rideaux, pour voir Keira et ses invités continuer de discuter entre eux.

Elle était contente pour Mike, qui malgré ce qu'il avait craint, n'avait pas été viré directement. En fait, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle ne l'avait même pas snobé ou envoyé chier sévèrement. Non elle avait été assez similaire du comportement qu'elle avait toujours eu avec lui à l'époque où ils étaient proches et bien qu'elle soit resté tout de même distance bien distance avec lui, cela était un véritable pas en avant pour leur relation. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait passablement ici…

— _**Ok,**_ intervint Lena en se positionnant auprès de son associé. _**Dans ce cas là, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir tant tu tires la gueule ?**_

— _**Je suis fatiguée c'est tout. J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de dormir et ma soirée n'a pas vraiment été de tout repos.**_

— _**Je vois,**_ lâcha Lena, dubitative sur le comportement renfermé de Sam, qui n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes.

Un silence régna entre elles alors qu'elles regardaient toujours ce qui se passait un l'intérieur, n'entendant pas ce qui se disait, mais comprenant que Keira et la deuxième femme devait se chamailler au vu des rires de Ruby et Mike, qui semblait presque rayonner à ce moment là.

Lena était vraiment contente pour lui, portant toujours le point de la culpabilité d'être la responsable de la rupture de Mike et Supergirl avant même que quelque chose de concret n'ait commencé entre eux.

Finalement, elle porta son regard vers sa voisine, puis vers la vitre et de nouveau sa voisine, remarquant l'air toujours plus renfermé de la châtain, puis finalement Lena haussa les sourcils, sa bouche s'entrouvrant… non, elle débloquait, ce n'était pas…

— _**C'est pas vrai….**_

— _**Quoi ?**_

— _**T'as des sentiments pour elle ? **_

— _**Quoi ? De qui ? De quoi tu parles ?**_ Se braqua immédiatement Sam en tournant un regard étrange vers sa meilleure amie.

— _**Keira…**_

Sam fixa Lena, qui elle, la regardait mortellement sérieuse, puis la mère de Ruby se mit à éclater de rire.

— _**Non mais…. Où tu vas chercher un truc pareil au juste ?**_

— _**Sam…**_

— _**Non mais sérieusement Lulu, je ne sais pas ce que tu fumes mais c'est de la bonne ! **_Ricana la châtain.

La milliardaire fronça encore plus les sourcils.

— _**Alors pourquoi tu regardes l'inspecteur Sawyer comme si tu voulais la balancer du 3ème étages ?**_ Commenta Lena, en se tournant entièrement vers sa voisine, haussant un sourcil.

— _**Parce que c'est une idée qui me paraît absolument plaisante,**_ ricana-t-elle, en fixant l'Hispanique à travers la vitre.

— _**Parce qu'elle est trop proche de Keira,**_ proposa la brune. _**Et… pourrait possiblement le devenir avec Alex aussi,**_ reprit-elle en repensant au moment où elle avait rencontré la flic à l'agence du FBI, ainsi que la façon qu'elle avait eu de draguer ouvertement la Danvers.

Sam lui envoya immédiatement un regard noir à ces mots, puis elle se mura dans le silence, son corps tendu au possible. L'associée de Lena s'était toujours montrée…. passablement possessive avec ses plus proches amies et Maggie avait la malchance d'être proche de l'une d'elles et de vouloir être plus proche d'une autre. En réalité, il y avait surtout trois personnes avec qui elle était particulièrement possessive. Soit Elle-même, Alex et Keira… L'Hispanique ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait là.

— _**Sam, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'éprouves rien pour Keira,**_ intervint de nouveau Lena, voulant être sûre de savoir si elle débloquait complètement d'avoir une idée pareille.

La châtain ne répondit pas et ne se tourna même pas vers sa meilleure amie, sa réaction, ou plutôt son manque de réaction faisant fermer les yeux à l'ex de Kara, puis secouer la tête… Non mais, ce n'était pas possible.

— _**Depuis quand sa dure exactement ?**_

— _**Écoutes, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois d'accord…**_ soupira finalement sa voisine, baissant la tête, regard ses pieds d'un air absent.

Lena se rapprocha alors, montrant à sa collègue qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement et que quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne la jugerait absolument pas.

— _**La vérité c'est que…**_. Sam inspira et soupira encore une fois. _**Que je ne sais pas où là placer dans… mes relations si tu veux. J'ai une position très clair pour chaque personne et elle… Elle n'a jamais eu de position précise. Toi, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es plus que ma meilleure amie, tu es la soeur que j'ai jamais eue. J'ai jamais rien tenté avec toi et je le ferais jamais… Désolé de briser ton petit coeur, **_commenta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin, qui fit sourire aussi Lena, qui comprenait parfaitement que l'humour n'était qu'une façon pour Sam de se protéger de cette conversation bien trop personnel pour elle. _**Mike, c'est là même chose, c'est, c'est comme mon frère. Il ne sait jamais rien passé entre lui et moi et ça sera toujours le cas, on est bien clair là-dessus, malgré que beaucoup de gens ont toujours été perplexe sur le sujet, beaucoup pensant même que Mike était le père de Ruby. Kara, Barry, Winn, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris… se sont clairement des amis. De très très bons amis, mais uniquement des amis. Je flirte tout le temps avec chacun d'entre eux, enfin… presque,**_ ajouta-t-elle en pensant à Kara qui était clairement intouchable de ce côté là. _**Et ce flirte à toujours été uniquement de la plaisanterie. Alex… c'est Alex et, je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'être uniquement amie avec elle. Je crois que tant qu'elle sera célibataire et que je le serais… y'aura toujours une partie de moi qui me dira, fonce et va chercher la fille. **_

Sam fit une pause, Lena restant muette et attentive.

— _**Dany c'est…. différent… Je sais que je peux me contenter d'être seulement amie avec elle, enfin… je crois… en vrai je ne sais pas, je suis embrouillée ! Elle est toujours là, si parfaite ! Parfaitement grognon ! **_Commença à s'agacer la châtain. _**Elle m'énerve voilà tout ! Et de toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a cette conversation ! Elle est intouchable d'accord ! Je te rappelle qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas aux filles ! Alors le problème est réglé, passons à autre chose,**_ termina Sam, se renfermant de nouveau.

Lena soupira, n'appréciant guère de voir Sam aussi agacée et renfermée à cause de toutes les questions qu'elle devait se poser sur Keira depuis Dieu savait quand.

— _**Si tu veux mon avis, Keira n'est pas différente de Kara sur le sujet. Elles se fichent royalement de savoir si t'es une fille ou un garçon, ce n'est même pas un quelconque critères pour elles. **_

— _**Oui, eh bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Dany est hétéro et le restera, parce que quelque soit la situation, jamais je ferais ça à Mike. **_

— _**Même si ça l'a tenterait ? **_

— _**Ça ne sera jamais le cas.**_

— _**Ce que tu penses.**_

— _**La réalité tout simplement ! Non mais attend tu cherches à faire quoi là ? Me pousser dans ses bras ou quoi ?**_ Grogna Sam en se tournant enfin vers la scientifique.

— _**Absolument pas. Je ne veux juste pas que tu regrettes un jour de ne pas avoir tenté ta chance,**_ répondit sincèrement la Luthor.

Sam rit à ça.

— _**Oh je l'ai déjà tenté plusieurs fois et je me suis mangé un mur à chaque fois. Merci mais non merci. **_

— _**Tu as toujours tourné ça à la plaisanterie Sam. Alors elle, elle ne la prit que comme ça. Comme si c'était un simple jeu pour toi. Je-**_

— _**Bon et si on changeait de sujet ?**_ Coupa Arias. _**Comme, sur quel projet travaillais-tu exactement ?**_

Lena ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester, mais elle la referma finalement, décidant de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment. Sam était une personne qui réfléchissait bien plus qui n'y paraissait. Actuellement, elle était perdue dans ses sentiments, retrouver Alex et Keira après tant d'années d'absence la chamboulant sans doute bien plus qu'elle voulait le montrer et même se l'avouer à elle-même.

Alex était la première personne avec qui elle était vraiment sortie sérieusement et Lena savait qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, mais contrairement à Alex, Sam ne s'était jamais autorisée à aimer Keira comme elle l'avait fait avec sa soeur. D'abord pour le côté "Hétéro" de Supergirl, sans doute aussi par peur de gâcher leur amitié bien plus importante pour Sam qu'elle ne voulait aussi l'avouer et surtout pour Mike.

— _**Je ne peux pas trop t'en parler pour le moment, mais j'ai un autre projet pour toi en attendant,**_ finit par dire Lena, passant à autre chose, cette action permettant à Sam de se redresser et de souffler un peu.

— _**Un truc interessant j'espère, me défouler sur quelques hommes d'affaires me paraît absolument intéressant en ce moment, **_ricana-t-elle.

Lena eut un sourire en coin.

— _**Oh tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper. Dès mon retour demain, toi et moi on passera à l'action.**_

— _**Alors là tu m'intrigue,**_ sourit à son tour Sam, retrouvant une prestance bien plus digne d'elle que l'expression renfermé qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait vu Maggie aussi proche de Supergirl. _**Qui est notre pauvre victime ?**_

Le sourire de Lena s'agrandit, puis son téléphone vibra dans sa main. Elle regarda rapidement la notification et reporta ensuite son attention vers son associé, son sourire de femme d'affaires toujours en place.

— _**Lord Technologie. **_

•••

**Vendredi 3 Mars, 6h12, Immeuble appartement Kara Danvers, National City** **:**

Alex regarda son téléphone, vérifiant si elle avait des nouvelles de Sam et si elle n'avait pas rêvé l'adresse que lui avait envoyé Winn, mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il s'agissait bien d'un appartement situé à l'étage d'en dessous de celui de Kara.

L'agente du FBI avait quitté le chevet de sa soeur depuis une grosse demi-heure et si elle voulait espérer pouvoir la voir à son réveil, Alex devait se dépêcher, c'est donc dans cette optique qu'elle ne perdit pas plus de temps à toquer à la porte, malgré l'heure matinale. Elle n'eut aucune réaction de la part du locataire la première fois, mais lorsqu'elle réitéra avec des coups légèrement plus forts, la Danvers entendit finalement quelqu'un s'activer derrière, puis la porte s'ouvrir, laissant Alex complètement surprise de qui elle tombait en face à face.

— _**Fe- Felicity ?**_

— _**A- Alex ?**_ Sourit la blonde nerveusement. _**Euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement ?**_

— _**Je…. Depuis quand tu habites ici ?**_ Lâcha Alex, encore sous le coup de la surprise, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à tomber sur un visage familier, autre que sa soeur à la limite.

— _**Oh et bien…. héhéhé…. pas longtemps ! Non, non absolument pas longtemps ! En fait, j'ai emménagé la semaine dernière,**_ lança la geek, commençant subitement à avoir chaud, en particulier devant le regard insistant de la soeur de Kara.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Elle avait rarement vu pire menteuse…

— _**Est-ce que Kara et là ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. **_

— _**Oh euh… Kara ? Non. Pourquoi Kara serait ici ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache même que j'habite ici haha. **_

Ok, code rouge, code rouge pensait mentalement Felicity, sa soirée plus que stressante ne l'aidant vraiment pas à gérer l'agente du FBI en personne. Derrière un écran, ok… mais là…

— _**Écoutes, j'ai rien contre toi Felicity et prie pour que ça dure. J'ai besoin de parler à Kara maintenant et je sais de source sûre que son téléphone est ici. Alors soit tu me laisses entrer et on discute poliment de tes énormes mensonges. Soit je vais me montrer un peu plus persuasive,**_ menaça Alex, en ayant plus que marre de tous ces mystères qui entouraient sa cadette.

Si Keira n'était pas à l'hôpital et qu'elle ne voulait pas absolument être là pour son réveil, peut-être se serait-elle montrée plus patiente et gentille avec la blonde qu'elle connaissait rapidement du lycée et de la fac, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas et elle se sentait vraiment prête à péter un câble à tout moment.

Felicity eut un rire nerveux.

— _**Euh… je…. eh bien….**_

La blonde à lunettes se fustigeait mentalement de ne pas réussir à se sortir de cette situation.

— _**C- Comment va Keira ? J'ai… euh… lu sur le net qu'elle avait été blessée durant une intervention et-**_

— _**L'information n'a pas fuité encore,**_ commenta Alex, encore plus tendue, rendant alors Felicity encore plus fébrile.

— _**Je… tu me connais, je trouve toujours le moyen de savoir avant tout le monde,**_ rit-elle en se massant la nuque.

Une pensée traversa soudainement l'esprit d'Alex et elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de finalement décaler l'informaticienne sur le côté afin de s'introduire dans son appartement.

— _**Hé mais- mais attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ S'alarma la complice de Kara, en apercevant Alex observer minutieusement son appartement. _**Je- Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer ! **_

La Danvers n'écouta pas un mot, fouillant l'appartement du regard à la recherche de sa soeur ou d'au moins son téléphone, sa fouille la menant finalement vers une porte, dernière salle qu'elle n'avait pas encore regardée. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, Felicity s'interposa avec un regard paniqué.

— _**Alex, sérieusement tu devrais sortir ou….. J'appelle la police !**_

— _**Fait le si ça te chante, **_lâcha-t-elle froidement, avant de la décaler encore une fois et d'ouvrir la porte, tombant dans une petite pièce envahie d'ordinateurs et d'un tableau truffé de documents et de photos, laissant la Danvers les yeux écarquillés, complètement pantoise. _**Qu'est-ce que…**_

Alex n'en croyait pas ses yeux, posant son regard partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle reconnaissait certaines des personnes en photos sur les murs, pour les avoir déjà faites surveiller en raison de leur possible lien avec Cadmus. Tout ce tableau…. était en réalité lié à Cadmus et… le téléphone de sa soeur se trouvait juste là, sur l'un des bureaux. Kara connaissait parfaitement cet endroit et pour cause, Alex était sûre qu'elle venait souvent ici. Felicity travaillait avec sa cadette sur son enquête contre Cadmus et en fait, elle était même prête à parier que c'était elle qui avait piraté le FBI ainsi que le téléphone de Maggie…

— _**Je crois… qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire, **_lâcha finalement Alex, tournant un regard ferme en direction de Felicity qui se sentit au comble de la nervosité à cause de son air intense.

Merde…. Kara allait vraiment avoir sa peau cette fois. À peine eut-elle pensé ces mots, qu'Alex et l'informaticienne entendirent la porte de l'entrée claquer avec fureur.

— _**FELICITY !**_ Hurla rageusement une voix qu'Alex reconnue à peine tant le ton était à des années lumière de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude venant de cette personne.

La geek, se ratatina immédiatement sur elle-même et à peine eurent-elles tourné la tête en direction de l'entrée de la pièce, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une Kara tellement furieuse, qu'elle faillit ne pas apercevoir Alex. Finalement, elle se stoppa au dernier moment, Felicity s'étant glissée in-extremis derrière le corps de l'agente du FBI pour échapper à la rage de sa complice, Kara écarquillant les yeux quand elle tomba sur le regard tout aussi surpris d'Alex.

— _**Al- Alex ?**_

— _**Kara… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. **_

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

Lena descendit de son jet privé avec un regard déterminé, la posture impeccable, son meilleur masque Luthorien en place. Un homme en costard s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire vendeur saluant respectueusement et presque exagérément la brune, avant qu'il ne lui ouvre la porte de la magnifique limousine face à elle.

— _**Bienvenue à Buenos Aires Mademoiselle Luthor. Mademoiselle Rojas vous attend avec impatience.**_

* * *

**Comme dit en intro... ça commencé à bouger 👀 Alors ? Qui pense quoi sur le sujet : Lena va-t-elle s'attirer des ennuies ? Ou alors elle va attirer des ennuies à Cadmus comme elle a pu si bien gérer Darhk ? 😏 À suivre dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre XVI

**Hey ! Voici la suite ! Comme promis... ça commence à bouger 👀 hé comme d'habitude avec cette fiction... gros chapitre, 32 pages environs.**

**Je tiens à calmer les ardeur des pro Keira/Sam et de rassurer les pro Mike/Keira, rien n'est encore joué dans les futurs couples. Mise à part le LuluWatt, je peux encore changer d'avis au dernier moment. Le chapitre précédent n'indique absolument pas que Keira et Sam vont finir ensemble. Quand je disais que j'allais vous en faire baver avant que vous ailliez la réponse, je ne plaisantais pas xD La solution sera loin d'être aussi facile. Si vous réfléchissez un peu, je pense même que vous pouvez déjà voir venir les complications que tout ça peut potentiellement engendrer x)**

**Sur ce je me tais... et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à Guest : **

_Hey, merci pour ta review, pour savoir si le Sam/Keira se feras vraiment cependant, il va falloir être patient._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

•••

**Vendredi 3 Mars, Appartement Kara Danvers, National City** **:**

_**Al- Alex ?**_

— _**Kara… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. **_

L'ambiance devint soudainement électrique dans le bureau, les deux soeurs se fixant du regard, alors que Felicity se faisait la plus petite possible, souhaitant soudainement être partout ailleurs qu'ici…

— _**Je- euh- Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ Bégaya la journaliste, oubliant totalement sa colère noire contre sa complice, remplacée par une panique et une incompréhension totale, de voir son aînée dans l'appartement de Felicity et plus particulière dans son bureau, le centre de toutes leurs opérations contre Cadmus.

Alex croisa les bras, son air fermé indiquant clairement à la jumelle de Supergirl qu'elle allait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure si elle ne se montrait pas coopérative.

— _**Eh bien comme madame ne daignait pas répondre à son téléphone, je suis venue à toi. Et voilà sur quoi je tombe,**_ lâcha-t-elle en désignant la pièce pleine de recherches sur Cadmus. _**Où est-ce que tu étais ? T'as intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse Kara, sinon je te promets que ça va chauffer pour toi. **_

La blonde glissa furtivement un regard en direction de l'informaticienne, qui détourna immédiatement les yeux, honteuse.

— _**Je t'ai posé une question Kara**_, reprit Alex, entre ses dents, tout le monde percevant bien qu'elle avait bien du mal à garder son "calme".

— _**Je…..**_

Kara ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était complètement prise au dépourvu. Tout était en train de se casser la gueule. Tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, Alex ne la lâcherait plus maintenant. Pas en découvrant qu'elle bossait avec Felicity et en découvrant leur "planque".

— _**RÉPONDS-MOI !**_ Hurla Alex, surprenant immédiatement les deux blondes qui sursautèrent devant le pétage de câble de l'aînée. _**Keira est à l'hôpital d'accord ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre pour te le dire ! Pour que tu sois là pour elle ! Que tu sois là pour moi ! Qu'on soit là les unes pour les autres comme on était toujours censé faire ! Mais tu n'étais pas là ! Où est-ce que tu étais putain de bordel de merde ?! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes petits jeux d'accord ! On avait besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là ! Keira est rongée de ne pas savoir la vérité sur la mort de vos parents depuis toujours et toi tu lui annonce comme une fleur que tu sais qui c'est depuis 7 ans, mais que tu ne lui diras rien ! Keira à toujours tout fait pour toi ! J'ai toujours essayé de tout faire pour toi ! On ne mérite pas que tu nous laisses de côté comme tu le fais ! Je sais que tu fais ça parce que tu as peur et que tu veux nous protéger ! Mais ça suffit maintenant ! Tu fais plus de mal que de bien en agissant ainsi ! Alors crache le morceau maintenant, **_termina Alex, envoyant un regard noir à Kara, qui elle, avait les larmes aux yeux, n'osant même pas rencontrer le regard de sa soeur, posant ses yeux vers le sol, la tête basse, les épaules tombantes, lui donnant une position vaincue qui fit mal au coeur de son aînée, mais qui pour une fois, décidait de ne pas ménager sa soeur.

Elle avait besoin de réponse. Ils avaient tous besoins de réponse et tant pis si pour cela elle devait pousser Kara. Dire la vérité aux autres ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour elle aussi.

— _**Je…**_ la reporter renifla péniblement, Felicity voulant intervenir, mais n'osant pas.

Elle ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses au vu de la situation de toute manière.

— _**Qu- Comment va-t-elle ? K…. **_Demanda Kara, la voix tremblante, presque brisée alors qu'elle tirait sur les manches de son pull d'un geste nerveux, essayant de ne pas penser au sang de sa jumelle qui avait maculé ses mains et ses vêtements, à la respiration difficile de la flic, à son teint de plus en plus blanc à ses yeux de plus en plus embués par l'inconscience…

Alex s'apprêtait encore à envoyer une phrase claquante, mais elle se retint finalement, ne voulant pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. La blonde devant elle semblait déjà assez vulnérable et brisée comme ça, sans qu'elle n'en rajoute. Cependant, pour une fois, elle allait mettre son instinct de soeur protectrice de côté et elle se retint de ne pas prendre sa cadette dans ses bras.

— _**Elle va s'en sortir. Les médecins pensent qu'il n'y aura même pas de séquelles quelconques mises à part une cicatrice. Elle était encore inconsciente quand je suis partie à ta recherche. Je voulais être là pour son réveil, mais j'imagine que je vais devoir faire une croix dessus,**_ lâcha-t-elle amèrement, son ton de nouveau dur sur la fin, montrant à la blonde que c'était à cause d'elle et tous ses secrets si elle ne pouvait être là pour la flic en ce moment.

Kara ferma les yeux, à la fois soulagée que sa jumelle aille bien, mais en même temps coupable qu'Alex ne puisse être avec à ses côtés à cause d'elle… Puis finalement, elle sera la mâchoire, ravala ses larmes et rouvrit les yeux, envoyant un regard presque meurtrier à Felicity, qui frissonna très désagréablement à ça.

— _**Pourquoi. Est-ce-que. Tu l'as. Prévenue ?**_ Lâcha dangereusement Kara, le ton bas, lent, grondant, s'approchant vers l'autre blonde qui s'agita nerveusement.

Alex fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait et surtout, n'en revenant pas de voir un air aussi dangereux et haineux dans le regard de la personne qui était autrefois le soleil de Midvale et en particulier dirigé vers ce qui devait être l'une de ses meilleures amies.

— _**Je….**_ Bégaya la geek, ressemblant presque à si méprendre, à Kara quelques instants plus tôt.

— _**J'avais la situation en main du début à la fin. Tout s'était passé correctement. Tout s'était passé exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Mais…. Il a fallut que tu prévienne ma soeur et donc la police ! Tout à dérapé à cause ça ! Elle s'est prise une balle à cause de ça ! Je te promets que si ça avait été plus grave….**_ Kara se stoppa dans sa phrase, serrant la mâchoire et secouant la tête pour essayer de se contrôler un minimum. _**Pourquoi tu l'as prévenu ?**_ Redemanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle avait repris un tant soit peu le contrôle.

— …_**. **_

Felicity gardait la tête résolument baissée, n'osant affronter le regard noir de la blonde. Elle avait merdé, elle le savait. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité depuis que tout avait dérapé.

— _**Alors quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Quand je te dis que j'ai une situation en main, c'est que je l'ai ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Je sais quand j'ai besoin d'aide et quand je n'en ai pas besoin et là, je n'en avais pas besoin ! Alors pourquoi l'as-tu prévenu ?!**_ S'énerva de nouveau Kara.

Alex resta silencieuse, prise entre la curiosité de savoir ce que voulait dire tout ceci et choquée par la réaction de sa soeur. Elle n'avait que des bouts de l'histoire, mais elle était assez perspicace pour avoir compris que Kara devait être sur les lieux de l'opération de Keira et que visiblement, c'était l'informaticienne qui avait envoyé la flic sur les lieux du drame.

— _**Je- Tu…..**_

— _**MAIS RÉPONDS-MOI BORDEL ! **_

— _**J'AVAIS PEUR POUR TOI D'ACCORD ?! **_Finit par répondre Felicity, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Kara venait presque de hurler à plein poumons, réveillant sans doute tout l'étage, voire même tout l'immeuble. _**Tu sais ce que ça fait de te voir courir vers le danger comme tu le fais depuis autant d'années, alors que moi je suis juste assise sur cette putain de chaise à te regarder et t'entendre risquer ta vie ? Tu prends de plus en plus de risque Kara…. **_lâcha-t-elle les larmes dégringolant finalement sur ses joues, alors que Kara avait subitement fermée la bouche, ses yeux de nouveau pétillants d'émotions, Alex faisant un pas un retrait pour leur donner au moins un semblant d'intimité, même si concrètement, aucune des deux blondes ne faisaient attention à elle en ce moment. _**Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je te le dis. Que je t'avoue que je n'aime absolument pas ça… Je suis impuissante derrière mon ordi d'accord ? Je ne peux pas t'aider comme je le voudrais. Alors…. alors oui j'ai prévenu ta soeur…. parce que…. parce que si ça avait dérapé…. il y aurait au moins eu quelqu'un pour couvrir tes arrières. Alors…. Je suis VRAIMENT désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne voulais absolument pas que ça arrive…. mais….. j'ai juste peur pour toi Kara…. Alors…. déteste-moi si tu veux. Ne travaille plus avec moi si tu veux, mais s'il te plaît…. parle au moins à ta soeur de tout ce qui se passe… que tu n'aies plus à lutter seule…**_ termina la femme à lunettes, se sentant complètement vaincue, laissant à son amie le choix de faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle.

Il y eut un nouveau silence après ça, Felicity attendant avec résignation le verdict de Kara.

— _**Tu n'avais pas à faire ça dans mon dos. Ça aurait pu être catastrophique… **_

— _**Je suis désolé….**_ déclara Felicity, la tête toujours baissée.

— _**Mais…... On est une équipe toi et moi et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su comprendre que tu avais vraiment peur pour moi… Ça fait 6 ans…. que je ne lutte pas seule Felicity. Ça fait 6 ans que tu es là, à m'épauler, me guider. Tu n'es peut-être pas là physiquement quand les choses deviennent sérieuses, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être TOUJOURS là d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu trouves toujours le moyen d'être là. Je n'aurais pas fait un centième de ce qu'on a accompli aujourd'hui sans toi. Je serais morte depuis bien longtemps, si tu n'avais pas été là pour toujours couvrir mes arrières comme tu le fais toujours. Alors s'il te plaît…. Ne refais plus jamais rien sans m'en parler d'accord ? Parce qu'honnêtement, si ça avait été plus grave pour Keira, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi j'aurais été capable, alors….**_

Encore une fois Kara ne finit pas sa phrase, se sentant bien trop émotive et l'informaticienne réussi enfin à redresser le regard.

— _**Alors…. Tu ne vas pas…. me jeter ou alors me détester ?**_ Demanda Felicity en reniflant.

La reporter se pinça les lèvres, retenant difficilement ses larmes, puis elle secoua la tête.

— _**Je ne suis…. clairement pas contente de ça, mais…. Je ne peux pas te détester comme ça… Elle était là parce que tu l'avais prévenu c'est vrai, mais pour le reste, tu n'y es pour rien. Elle va bien…. c'est le principale. **_

Felicity soupira légèrement. Elle voyait bien que Kara était toujours tendue et sans doute encore fâchée contre elle, mais honnêtement, elle avait imaginé bien pire.

Un silence s'abattit soudainement dans la pièce, la tension retombant légèrement, puis Alex se racla la gorge, afin de rappeler sa présence aux deux blondes qui l'avaient oblitéré durant leur petite dispute, qui s'était montrée quelque peu croustillante en informations.

— _**Bien…. Maintenant que vos problèmes sont réglés, je veux des réponses et crois-moi Kara, tu as intérêt à me les donner. **_

Alex envoya un regard insistant à sa soeur, qui elle, avait le regard perdu dans le vague, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

Finalement elle se tourna vers Alex, le regard déterminé et elle reprit :

— _**Je ne peux pas te les donner maintenant.**_

— _**Kara je te jures- **_Commença de nouveau à s'énerver l'agente du FBI avant d'être coupé par sa soeur.

— _**Je dois aller à Buenos Aires le plus rapidement possible afin d'avoir des informations sur une clé qui est sans doute la même que celle que Jeremiah t'as passé quand on était encore au lycée,**_ commença à expliquer Kara, son aînée ouvrant la bouche, étonnée.

— _**Comment- Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé… et tu n'étais pas là quand je l'ai dis aux autres.**_

Kara soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— _**Tu as la langue bien pendue quand tu es bourrée… **_

Alex fronça les sourcils. Alors quoi, elle en avait parlé un jour à Kara alors qu'elle était déchirée ? Elle devait vraiment l'être à un stade élevé parce qu'elle en avait vraiment aucun souvenir…

— _**Je te demande une semaine Alex. Pendant ce temps… Organise quelque chose avec Felicity, Lena, Sam, Keira, Kate et Mike…. et je vous dirais tout,**_ termina Kara avec fatalité.

Les dés étaient jetés, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, mais tout avait beaucoup trop échappé à son contrôle. Il était donc temps de jouer carte sur table.

— _**Pas les autres ?**_ Demanda Alex, bien que surprise que sa soeur prenne finalement cette décision.

— _**Non. Moins de personne en savent, mieux c'est…**_

Alex percevait parfaitement la réticence et la peur de sa soeur derrière cette implication, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle tiendrait parole et allait leur parler. Enfin. Après 7 ans d'obscurité, ils allaient enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire….

— _**Très bien. Je te fais confiance**_, lâcha la Danvers, attirant un petit sourire reconnaissant de sa petite soeur. _**Tu n'as pas avoir besoin d'aide pour Buenos Aires ?**_

— _**Non, ça ira merci. Je dois juste allé discuter avec une ancienne camarade de classe de Lena. Et puis…. Felicity couvre mes arrières, **_ajouta-t-elle en envoyant un petit sourire timide à la deuxième blonde, qui lui rendit immédiatement, touché que Kara lui accorde vraiment autant de confiance.

— _**Ok… Dis-moi au moins que tu compte passer voir Keira avant d'y aller ? **_

— _**Bien sûr,**_ affirma la reporter. _**J'ai quelques petites choses à arranger ici et je passerais à l'hôpital avant de partir.**_

Alex hocha la tête, laissant de nouveau un silence s'installer, quelque peu gênant, mais néanmoins dépourvu de colère comme cela avait pu l'être quelques minutes plus tôt. Une semaine. Une semaine et ils sauraient enfin tout…

•••

**Vendredi 3 Mars, Hôpital, National City** **:**

Keira avait le regard braqué vers la fenêtre, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées et en effet, elle l'était complètement. Tout lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup. Beaucoup trop de choses à devoir gérer en même temps et cela lui donnaient mal à la tête rien que de penser à une seule de ces choses, alors essayer de les résoudre…

Sa première pensée allait bien évidemment vers Kara, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, ni même entendu parlé depuis leur dispute catastrophique, si l'on en oubliait la partie avec la russe. La Russe… cette pétasse comme elle l'avait appelé si souvent, n'était personne d'autre que Kara… Kara qui l'avait stoppé à coup de bâton. Kara qui lui avait mis autant de bâton dans les roues pour son enquête, que ça soit celle sur Ivan Malik ou celle de ses parents…

Kara qui savait qui avait tué leurs parents depuis si longtemps…. S'il y avait bien une personne qui devait savoir à quel point c'était primordial pour elle d'avoir la réponse à cette question… c'était sa jumelle et pourtant…. c'était celle-là même qui lui avait menti là-dessus depuis tant d'années…

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant de nouveau une colère noire resurgir à ses souvenirs, puis le goût amer de la trahison, quand Kara lui avait avoué savoir qui c'était depuis 7 ans, mais qui avait catégoriquement refusé de lui dire malgré qu'elle la menace clairement de couper les ponts avec elle…

Keira secoua la tête en reniflant péniblement et laissa son esprit s'égarer sur autre chose, ne se sentant vraiment pas de continuer de penser à sa soeur jumelle. Sa prochaine pensée fut donc pour Astra… sa tante déclarée morte dans des circonstances plus que mystérieuses et qui au final…. n'était peut-être pas aussi morte que ça… Mais alors…. pourquoi n'était-elle jamais revenue les voir ? En particulier après la mort de leurs parents ? De sa soeur jumelle ? Tout cela était incompréhensible et complètement contre le caractère de leur tante. Astra les avait profondément aimés, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle les chérissait comme ses propres filles et bien qu'elle était souvent en conflit avec leur mère, elle savait aussi que jamais Astra n'aurait laissé le meurtre de sa jumelle impuni.

Vint ensuite le tour de Mike, cet idiot qui au final, n'avait pas changé… Il la regardait toujours de la même manière, limite avec des étoiles dans les yeux et cela était passablement gênant. Gênant, parce que de un elle n'était vraiment pas sur de mériter que quelqu'un la regarde de cette manière et de deux, parce qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qui se passait en ce moment, elle n'était plus sûre de rien sur ses sentiments et ce pour qui que ce soit. Elle pensait sincèrement avoir aimé le brun, mais son départ avait laissé un trou dans sa poitrine et même si elle parvenait un jour à lui pardonner, ce qui au final, n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, elle ne savait pas si elle oserait de nouveau tenter de se lancer dans quelque chose avec lui. Peut-être un jour… mais certainement pas bientôt…

Puis après… Il y avait Sam et ses aveux stupides ! Non, pour son plus grand malheur, elle n'avait pas oublié leur conversation et maintenant elle maudissait son elle shootée d'avoir osé poser cette question qui lui retournait le cerveau avec toutes ses autres pensées ! Pourquoi Sam devait-elle avoir eu le béguin pour elle et pourquoi Keira avait eu l'étrange sentiment que ce n'était pas aussi passé que la châtain avait bien voulu lui faire croire ?

Elle en avait assez de tout ça ! Elle en avait assez de penser ! Mais comment ne pas le faire quand on l'obligeait à rester clouer sur un lit d'hôpital à ne rien pouvoir faire ?! Elle s'était prise une balle dans l'épaule, elle avait un bras en écharpe, ce n'était pas la fin du monde ! Elle n'était pas mourante ! Alors qu'on la laisse sortir ou elle allait devenir folle !

— _**Eh bien, je ne sais pas à qui tu penses en ce moment, mais j'espère qu'il ne se pointera pas, sinon il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure,**_ plaisanta une voix depuis la porte d'entrée de sa chambre.

La blonde sursauta légèrement, surprise dans ses pensées, puis tourna la tête en direction de Mike, qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée, les mains dans les poches, un sac à dos pendouillant de son épaule, un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

— _**En fait, je pensais en partie à toi,**_ avoua platement Keira.

Le brun ricana tout de suite de façon nerveuse, ne sachant quoi penser de cette révélation. D'un côté, il était content qu'elle pense à lui et d'un autre, vu l'air renfrogné qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il était rentré, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle pense à lui finalement...

— _**Cela dit, si j'ai l'air aussi charmante que d'habitude, c'est à cause de cette tortionnaire d'infirmière qui à l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à me voir tenter de fuir d'ici et de prendre encore plus de plaisir à m'arrêter, **_lâcha sarcastiquement la flic. _**Si ça continue je vais sauter du 3ème étages...**_

L'homme rit, imaginant parfaitement la chose et quelque peu rassuré que cet air noir ne soit pas de son fait, ou du moins pas entièrement. Légèrement rassuré par le fait que Keira ne l'ait pas immédiatement remballé malgré qu'il soit venu et ce sans Ruby ou Sam, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'un pas lent, timide, laissant à la blonde le temps de le chasser si elle en avait envie. Cependant, pour son plus grand soulagement, elle ne lui dit rien, le laissant arriver jusqu'au pied du lit sans remarque désobligeante, cassante ou cet air noir qu'elle appréciait tant lui lancer.

— _**Alors… Tu veux qu'on tente une opération évasion à deux ? Depuis que je suis rentrée dans l'armée, je ne suis plus aussi inutile que j'en ai l'air,**_ plaisanta-t-il avec toujours cette auto dérision qu'il avait toujours eu une fois que tout le monde avait compris que son aspect playboy et arrogant n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait parce que tout le monde l'avait immédiatement catégorisé de la sorte.

— _**De mon point de vue, t'as toujours l'air aussi inutile,**_ ricana Supergirl, faisant rire Mike et le rassurant.

Peut-être qu'ils pourraient vraiment retrouver un semblant de relation. En tout cas, cela avait l'air bien partie jusqu'ici, Keira réagissant assez similairement à ce qu'elle avait pu faire par le passé.

— _**Ton erreur, je suis devenu un partenaire du crime du tonnerre !**_ Se vanta-t-il faussement.

— _**Oh ? Tu ne pleures plus comme une fillette à qui on a arraché son doudou ? **_Continua de se moquer la policière, Mike percevant parfaitement le ton joueur derrière.

Pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, cela pourrait être interprété méchamment, mais Wood savait mieux. Keira avait toujours été comme ça avec lui et il avait toujours aimé leur chamaillerie, même si à cause de cela, il passait souvent… toujours pour une victime.

— _**Ok… un peu encore, de temps en temps,**_ s'amusa le brun. _**Par exemple la semaine dernière on a fait du vélo avec Ruby et je suis tombé, j'ai toujours affreusement mal au coude, **_se plaignit-il exagérément.

— _**Bichette,**_ ricana la blonde. _**Et laisse-moi deviner, c'est une gamine de 10 ans qui t'as aidé à te relever et qui a soigné tes gros bobos de gros dur,**_ ajouta-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Mike ouvrit la bouche avec un rictus, prêt à démentir, puis son sourire se fana, il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis reprit.

— _**En fait t'as raison, c'est tout à fait ce qui s'est passé…. **_

Keira eu un rictus et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

— _**Qu'est-ce que je disais… Inutile. **_

Mike eut un rire gêné, se massant la nuque, puis un silence se fit entre eux, gênant encore plus le brun qui ne savait plus vraiment comment continuer, ne voulant pas trop abuser. Keira était passablement de bonne humeur jusqu'à maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas trop tirer sur la corde. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de partir et de revenir plus tard.

— _**J'imagine… que si t'es venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse… alors profite en pendant que je suis encore passablement de bonne humeur.**_

Mike sourit légèrement devant les mots qu'avait utilisé Supergirl et qu'il avait pensé que quelques secondes avant, puis il reprit.

— _**Je veux vraiment qu'on ait cette conversation. On en a besoin. Mais pas maintenant,**_ fit-il, gagnant un sourcil haussé, à la fois interrogateur et perplexe de la part de Keira. _**T'es clouée dans un lit d'hôpital et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'écouter parce que t'es bloquée ici.**_

La soeur d'Alex et Kara fronça les sourcils, légèrement étonnée de sa réponse, mais en fait assez reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour cette conversation.

— _**Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?**_

— _**Eh bien… Je me suis dit que tu allais probablement t'ennuyer, alors j'ai ramené ça, **_commenta-t-il en montrant son sac à dos.

— _**Ton vieux sac de lycée qui tombe en morceau ?**_ Lâcha sarcastiquement la blonde.

— _**Hey un peu de respect tu veux ! C'est mon sac porte bonheur,**_ bouda-t-il, gagnant de nouveau un roulement des yeux bleus de sa voisine. _**Cela dit, ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'i l'intérieur,**_ fit-il avec un clin d'oeil, ouvrant la fermeture pour en dévoiler un ordinateur et deux manettes de jeux. _**Une petite partie ? Avec ton bras en écharpe, j'aurais une excuse pour perdre comme ça,**_ plaisanta-t-il.

Keira le fixa pendant quelques instants en silence, rendant le brun nerveux qui avait peur d'en avoir trop fait. Puis, lorsqu'il était finalement prêt à s'excuser et la laisser tranquille, Supergirl finit par accepter sa proposition avec un micro sourire, qu'il prit comme l'une de ses plus grandes victoires.

Maintenant il en était sûr, ils retrouveraient ce qu'ils avaient autrefois. En tout cas, il se promettait de tout faire pour. Il ne savait pas si Keira parviendrait de nouveau à s'ouvrir à lui comme elle avait pu le faire juste avant son départ. Il connaissait la blonde et honnêtement, il avait de sérieux doute qu'elle puisse de nouveau le faire, mais tant pis. Si elle lui offrait de nouveau son amitié, alors il la prendrait et la chérisserait comme le plus précieux des cadeaux et serait fier de pouvoir un jour dire de nouveau, qu'ils étaient amis.

•••

— _**T'es toujours aussi nul en fait, **_lâcha Keira, un tantinet sceptique, alors qu'elle gagnait leur match de football américain virtuel pour la troisième fois sur…. 3 parties.

— _**Quoi euh… non je… Je te laisse gagner ! C'est tout !**_ Fit Mike avec mauvaise foi, s'attirant un reniflement moqueur de la part de sa compagne de jeu, regardant piteuse l'écran d'ordinateur, posé sur la tablette au-dessus des jambes de la blessée. _**Non mais c'était pas calculé que tu puisses quand même te servir de ta main droite ! t'as le bras en écharpe !**_

— _**Et alors ? J'ai pas besoin de bouger mon épaule pour jouer, y'a que Winn et toi qui faites ça.**_

— _**Mais non ! Tous les joueurs font ça ! On est pris dans le truc alors on bouge, on ne fait qu'un avec notre personnage, **_expliqua Mike avec ferveur.

— _**Ce qui explique pourquoi tu perds,**_ se moqua Keira en reposant finalement la manette, se sentant de plus en plus fatiguée depuis la fin de la seconde partie.

Mike bouda dans son coin tel un enfant, marmonnant des gnagnagna pour lui-même, attirant un ricanement de la part de Supergirl, qui étonnement, c'était bien amusée avec le brun. Peut-être que si elle se laissait un peu plus aller, sa vie serait moins compliquée… Mais, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait à la fac et résultats… Ses meilleurs amis étaient partis du jour au lendemain et elle s'en était mordue les doigts.

— _**D'abord, il y a un jeu ou j'étais imbattable ! **_

— _**Oh oui…. Barbie princesse 2, qu'on avait acheté pour Ruby…. qui n'avait même pas 3 ans,**_ se moqua allègrement l'ancienne footballeuse.

— _**Ne soit pas jalouse comme ça, uniquement parce que tu rageais dessus parce que tu n'arrivais pas à gagner !**_

— _**Ma manette était cassée… **_

— _**L'excuse des mauvais joueurs depuis l'invention de la console !**_ Rit Mike.

— _**Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dit à Maggie tout à l'heure. Je peux foutre la misère juste avec un seul bras,**_ menaça-t-elle.

Mike rit et leva les bras en l'air.

— _**Ok, ok, je me tais. **_

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, mais voyant que la blonde devenait de moins en moins réactive, Mike finit par tout ranger et lui dire au revoir, vraiment ravi des deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Il avait vraiment eu d'énormes doutes en venant ici, mais cela c'était passé bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. À peine s'était-il approché de la porte pour partir, que Supergirl dormait déjà et il se retourna, l'observant quelques instants, avant de finalement sourire et sortir.

— _**Hey. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?**_ Demanda-t-il à Sam, qui était appuyée contre la baie vitrée qui menait à la chambre de Supergirl, le regard tournée vers elle, dans un air à la fois sérieux et pensif qui lui était inhabituel.

— _**Oh non, quelques minutes c'est tout,**_ lui sourit la châtain, se redressant. _**Vous aviez l'air…. de vous amuser. Comme avant. J'ai pas voulu m'interposer. **_

— _**Avant on était toujours en trio, **_commenta-t-il d'un air joyeux, se sentant vraiment revigoré après le temps qu'il venait de passer avec la blonde. _**Enfin, avant que tu commences à nous snober pour Alex, **_taquina-t-il.

— _**Peut-on vraiment me jeter la pierre pour ça ? As tu déjà regardé ses jambes de plus près,**_ plaisanta la femme d'affaires.

— _**Euh non il ne vaut mieux pas pour moi,**_ rit-il.

— _**Bonne réponse,**_ ricana-t-elle.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et regardèrent pendant quelques instants la blonde endormie par la vitre, avant que Sam ne reprenne.

— _**Alors, j'imagine que vous avez eu l'occasion de discuter un peu.**_

— _**Pas de la manière dont tu penses. On a évité les sujets sérieux, mais…. c'était cool. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on pourrait de nouveau partager quelque chose comme ça, **_sourit-il, vraiment heureux.

La châtain lui renvoya immédiatement.

— _**Je suis contente pour toi, **_lui dit-elle. _**Je… Après tout ce que tu as fait pour Lena, Ruby et moi. Ce que tu as été obligé de sacrifier... tu mérites d'avoir la fille de tes rêves, **_lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire, une lueur étrange dans le regard, détournant le regard pour le diriger vers Supergirl.

— _**La fille de mes rêves… t'exagère un peu quand même,**_ rit-il un peu gêné.

— _**T'es a fond sur elle depuis le lycée,**_ ricana la femme d'affaires. _**T'as jamais réussi à te lâcher complètement avec Imra alors qu'elle était raide dingue de toi, parce que tu avais toujours un doute sur un possible rapprochement avec ta blonde, alors laisse-moi rire.**_

Mike rit, encore plus gêné.

— _**Je veux juste… Je veux juste être sûr que c'est vraiment mort avant d'essayer de passer à autre chose. Elle mérite que je fasse cette effort pour elle. **_

Sam le fixa pendant un moment, puis elle lui sourit de nouveau, lui envoyant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

— _**Écoutez-le monsieur guimauve avec son discours de prince charmant là,**_ se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Ils rirent tous les deux, faisant attention de ne pas être trop bruyants, puis ils se stoppèrent, se retournant quand ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge et tombèrent sur la jumelle de Supergirl.

— _**Ah, Mégawatt, où la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu autant de mal à entrer à cause de ses satanés paparazzis qui attendent la déclaration d'une vraie journaliste sur la situation,**_ plaisanta la femme d'affaires.

— _**Désolé,**_ sourit timidement Kara, avant de saluer Mike d'un câlin qu'il lui rendit avec un sourire, content de la revoir.

— _**Alex n'est pas avec toi ?**_ Reprit Sam, Kara lui étant reconnaissante qu'elle n'essaye pas de lui poser plus de question et pourquoi elle ne venait que maintenant.

Sam était impulsive, spontanée. Elle parlait beaucoup et adorait mettre ses amis dans l'embarras, en particulier Lena, mais étrangement, elle savait toujours quand elle devait vraiment se taire et c'était une qualité que la blonde à lunettes appréciait beaucoup.

— _**Euh si… mais elle était vraiment agacée par tous ses paparazzis qui faisaient n'importe quoi, alors elle fait un peu tâter de son badge,**_ s'amusa Kara en repensant à sa soeur qui était en réalité ravie d'aller pouvoir traumatiser quelques faux journalistes.

Sam et Mike rirent en imaginant parfaitement la scène, puis Kara reprit, plus timidement.

— _**Alors… comment elle va ?**_

— _**Étrangement ? Elle était plutôt aimable et de bonne humeur, **_plaisanta Mike. _**Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui donnent, mais c'est efficace. **_

Kara rit légèrement puis, porta son regard sur la vitre, s'apercevant que sa soeur dormait profondément.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça après tout… Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à affronter sa soeur et surtout si sa soeur aurait vraiment envie de la voir après ce qui s'était passé entre elles…. Et se souvenait-elle seulement qu'elle était en réalité la fausse Russe ? Elle l'avait bien entendu dire son nom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais s'en souvenait-elle ? Encore une chose pour laquelle elle allait lui en vouloir…

— _**C'est bien si tu as réussi à lui parler. Je suis contente pour toi,**_ fit-elle en s'adressant au brun, qui lui renvoya un sourire de remerciement. _**Bien, je crois que je vais la laisser dormir, je repasserais plus tard. **_

— _**Je lui dirais que t'ai passé,**_ assura Sam en lui envoyant un petit clin d'oeil. _**Après lui avoir sévèrement remonté les bretelles pour être aussi imprudente. J'ai bien essayé à son premier réveil… Elle n'était pas super réceptive,**_ lâcha-t-elle d'un air renfrogné en repensant à l'hilarité d'une Supergirl shootée.

Les deux autres rirent devant l'expression de l'associée de Lena, puis Kara finit par les saluer après encore quelques échanges entre eux. Keira allait bien, c'était le principal. Maintenant… Elle avait une mission à accomplir et après ça, elle allait donner à tous ses plus proches amis ce qu'ils voulaient. Des réponses.

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, ? ? ?** **:**

Snowbird marchait dans le long couloir vitré d'une des plus belles villas de Buenos Aires d'un pas tranquille, assuré, ignorant totalement le fait qu'elle était ici en toute illégalité. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et la grande bâtisse semblait vide de toute autre âme éveillée.

Les mains dans son long manteau rouge, ses lunettes noires toujours sur son nez, la brune arriva bientôt devant une grande double porte et l'ouvrir encore une fois, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre maison.

— "_**Une seconde Gaspard",**_ intervint une voix féminine provenant de la silhouette qui se trouvait dans le grand fauteuil de bureau en cuir, qui avait une main levée pour interrompre le nouvel arrivant.

À l'image du reste de la demeure, le bureau était immense et luxueux. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, afin d'éviter au mieux l'entré de petits insectes par les grandes fenêtres ouvertes et la pièce était donc plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les luminaires qui provenaient du jardin juste à côté. La silhouette de la femme assise était dos au bureau et à la porte, ayant tourné son fauteuil en direction de la vue extérieur et elle semblait avoir une conversation assez houleuse au téléphone.

La fausse Russe se stoppa au milieu de la pièce, imperméable à la chaleur et au potentiel danger que représentait toute cette opération. Attendant patiemment que la brune, cheffe de ses lieux, termine sa conversation téléphonique et constate d'elle-même, que ce n'était absolument pas Gaspard qui se tenait derrière elle.

Cela dura encore bien 10 bonnes minutes, la latina se montrant de plus en plus irritée, mais gardant une simple voix grondante, mais posée. Finalement, elle raccrocha avec agacement, puis se retourna, se figeant quand elle aperçut la silhouette de la brune dans la pénombre.

Le temps sembla soudainement en suspension pendant quelques secondes électriques, puis avec vitesse, la femme d'affaires derrière son bureau précipita sa main vers l'un de ses tiroirs, saisissant rapidement un pistolet automatique, pour le braquer en direction de son visiteur surprise, juste avant de se figer à nouveau, avant de se rendre compte que la femme à lunettes de soleil avant fait de même et brandissait une arme équipée d'un silencieux dans sa direction.

— "_**Qu- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"**_ Demanda Andrea, le corps tendu au possible.

— _**Des informations. Rien de plus. Rien de moi,**_ lâcha Snowbird d'une voix monocorde, mais dont quelqu'un d'attentif pouvait parfaitement déceler une certaine menace.

— "_**Désolé. J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir parler anglais"**_, commenta l'Hispanique dans sa langue maternelle, essayant de garder une attitude digne et sûre d'elle, malgré qu'elle menaçait une intruse avec une arme et que celle-ci faisait de même.

La fausse brune eut un rictus moqueur et reprit :

— _**Mensonge. Cependant si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise ainsi… "Nous pouvons parfaitement continuer comme ceci"**_, fit-elle, terminant dans un espagnol parfait, malgré que son faux accent russe était toujours parfaitement discernable.

Le visage d'Andrea se contracta.

— "_**Bien. Pouvons-nous donc avoir une conversation civilisée ? Ou allons-nous continuer de parler ainsi, en se menaçant mutuellement de nos armes ?",**_ reprit la femme écarlate.

— "_**Ne m'en voulez pas, mais je pense que je préférais que vous quittiez ma maison". **_

— "_**Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?"**_ Ajouta Snowbird avec un sourire en coin.

Andrea lui rendit son rictus, prenant une position plus droite, comme si elle pensait qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main.

— "_**Au vu de la façon que vous avez à tenir votre arme, je dirais que vous ne savez absolument pas vous en servir, ce qui n'est clairement pas mon cas. De plus, j'ai activé mon alarme de secours",**_ sourit-elle. "_**D'ici à peine deux minutes, mon équipe de sécurité sera là et nous serons enfin débarrassés de vous. Vous qui nous mettez des bâtons dans les roues depuis tant d'années."**_

Un silence se fit, la Rojas pensant vraiment avoir coincé la brune qui ennuyait Cadmus depuis si longtemps, puis Snowbird eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

— "_**Ça fait combien de temps ? 3 ? 4 ans ? Que Cadmus sait que je suis à ses trousses ? Et pourtant, malgré tous leurs moyens, je suis toujours là ? Croyiez-vous vraiment que vous réussiriez à m'avoir si facilement ?"**_ Ricana la Russe. "_**Pour que vous saisissiez la situation et que l'on puisse commencer à parler sérieusement, je vais vous faire un petit topo"**_, commença la femme en rouge. "_**Premièrement, j'aime faire penser que je ne sais absolument pas me servir d'une arme à feu, en la tenant mal parfaitement consciemment. Est-ce mieux ainsi ?"**_ Demanda-t-elle avec un autre rictus en prenant son pistolet tout à fait correctement cette fois-ci. "_**Croyez-moi, je sais parfaitement m'en servir, j'ai eu d'excellents professeurs pour ça. Deuxièmement, je sais que vous savez parfaitement vous servir de cette arme également, mais visiblement, la pression du moment vous empêche de constater que votre chargeur est vide," **_commenta-t-elle, apercevant immédiatement une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard de la brune face à elle. _**"Et pour terminer, votre équipe de sécurité n'est pas prête de débarquer. De un parce que j'ai coupé votre signal d'alarme et de deux, parce qu'avec ce que je leur ai donné, ils ne se réveilleront pas avant plusieurs heures.**_"

Pour illustrer son propos, plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, aucun homme ne répondant à l'alarme de détresse qu'avait essayé d'activer Andrea.

— "_**Que voulez-vous de moi ?"**_ finit par dire l'Hispanique, baissant son arme vide, nettement moins assurée que précédemment, comprenant que non, les paroles de la fausse Russe n'étaient pas du bluff…

— "_**Où est la clé USB ?"**_

— …_**.**_

Andrea ferma les yeux, serrant la mâchoire. Fichue clé qui ne lui apportait que des problèmes ces derniers temps.

— "_**Je ne vois pas de quoi vou-"**_

La brune n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'elle sentit un courant d'air près de sa joue, la faisant sursauter et écarquiller les yeux d'une certaine panique, alors que Snowbird venait d'appuyer sur la cachette, tirant vraiment non loin de sa tête.

— "_**Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à vos petits jeux, alors je vais être clair",**_ commença la Russe d'une voix empreinte de menace. "_**Vous n'êtes clairement pas l'une de mes cibles, alors ne me faites pas changer d'avis là-dessus, vous le regretteriez. Je sais parfaitement que si vous êtes avec Cadmus, ce n'est pas de votre plein gré, mais si vous voulez vraiment jouer, alors jouons. Soit vous me dites ce que je veux, soit je vous fais tomber vous et votre entreprise et je vous laisserais le soin de dire à votre père adoré, pourquoi son entreprise qu'il aime temps et tombé à cause de vos mauvais choix."**_

Les yeux d'Andrea s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

— "_**... Vous- Vous n'avez aucun moyen de me faire tomber… vous bluffez…"**_

Pour toute réponse, la femme en rouge sortie une clé usb de sa poche et la balança sans plus de manière à l'autre femme, qui la saisit maladroitement.

— "_**Regardez par vous même alors."**_

La Rojas hésita quelques secondes, n'osant pas vraiment quitter son agresseur des yeux, puis finalement elle connecta la clé à son ordinateur, déverouilla son ordi et elle blêmit toujours plus à chaque dossier que contenait la clé. La fausse brune avait vraiment de quoi la faire plonger elle et son entreprise… Dire que toutes ses actions qu'elle avait commise n'étaient qu'à cause de Cadmus… maintenant elle se retrouvait prise au piège…

— "_**Je-"**_

— _**Snow, le radar à détecter une chaleur thermique sur le toit de la bâtisse d'en face ! **_Alerta Felicity dans l'oreillette que portait Kara, lui faisant reporter son attention sur la blonde à lunettes plutôt que sur ce qu'avait dit l'Hispanique.

Le corps de Kara se tendit et son regard se porta sur le toit en face, là où Felicity lui avait dit avoir détecté une chaleur thermique. C'était possiblement juste un animal, la blonde n'ayant pas donné plus de précision, mais étrangement, Snowbird en doutait.

Finalement, elle aperçut soudainement un reflet au clair de lune et son visage blêmit… Qu'est-ce que…

— **PAN ! —**

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, Hôpital, National City** **:**

— _**T'as une tête affreuse. Est-ce que tu as pensé à dormir durant ton voyage mystère ?**_ Lâcha Sam, sarcastique en fixant Lena qui était assise sur le fauteuil voisin.

— _**J'adore la façon que tu as de toujours me complimenter,**_ ricana la brune en se massant une de ses tempes.

Ok, elle devait l'admettre, elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormi ces temps-ci, mais… elle avait eu beaucoup de choses à faire.

— _**Mon plaisir,**_ sourit largement la châtain avec taquinerie, s'attirant une tête blasée de la femme à ses côtés. _**Alors, tu vas me dire en quoi il consistait ce voyage si soudain et si mystérieux ?**_

— _**Alors, tu t'es décidé avec quelle Danvers tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie ?**_ Lâcha nonchalamment Lena, reportant son attention sur le magazine qu'elle avait d'ouvert sur ses genoux.

L'associée de la Luthor eut immédiatement une expression outrée sur le visage suite à ce coup bas.

— _**Bien sûr ! **_Répliqua-t-elle avec un faux sourire. _**Kara Danvers pardi ! **_

La PDG tourna de nouveau son attention vers elle, puis elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avec son magazine, s'attirant un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Sam.

— _**Ta faute, tu m'as cherché, **_lança la mère de Ruby, avant de glisser un regard en direction de Supergirl, endormie sur son lit d'hôpital, Sam s'assurant qu'elle dormait bien.

— _**Tu as commencé !**_

— _**Oh bah désolé de vouloir savoir pourquoi tu fais autant de mystère tout à coup. **_

— _**Je t'en parlerais quand j'estimerai que c'est nécessaire.**_

— _**Ouais, ouais, bien sûr,**_ bouda quelque peu Sam, avant de répondre à son téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner. _**Alex ? Attends, je capte mal,**_ répondit-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le balcon, le soleil commençant doucement sa descente dans le ciel.

Une fois seule avec la belle endormie, Lena poussa un soupir et posa son livre sur le meuble d'à côté, sentant vraiment la fatigue de ces derniers jours s'accumuler. Elle avait fait, quelques découvertes intéressantes et était passée à l'action en conséquence. Il lui restait probablement énormément de chose à faire, mais elle avait bien avancé et elle était persuadée d'une chose, cette clé USB qu'elle avait dans la poche était probablement la clé de cette histoire. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de celle que Jeremiah avait un jour donné à Alex et si elle était toujours là, en un seul morceau malgré qu'elle soit probablement capable de faire plonger Cadmus, c'est qu'elle contenait des choses essentielles pour eux. Mais quoi ? Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'étudier, mais elle comptait bien en faire sa priorité.

— _**L- Lena ?**_ Lâcha une voix encore à moitié endormie, sortant la brune de ses pensées qui avait presque failli rejoindre Supergirl dans un sommeil profond.

La Luthor tourna son attention vers la flic qui la regardait les yeux encore embués de sommeil, les sourcils froncés.

— _**Hey,**_ salua Lena en se redressant sur son fauteuil, se sentant assez mal à l'aise d'être seule maintenant que la jumelle de Kara était réveillée.

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu de discussion toutes les deux depuis l'arrivée surprise de la détective dans son appartement pour lui donner l'alliance en plastique que Kara avait gardée et encore à ce moment-là, utiliser le terme de discussion n'était pas vraiment le mot à employer. Durant leur soirée entre filles, Lena avait eu l'occasion de parler et d'arrondir les angles avec tout le monde, même sa relation avec Kara s'était améliorée, mais avec Keira… C'était une autre histoire.

Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de la façon dont elle l'avait traitée, coupant les ponts avec elle parce qu'elle ressemblait trop à son ex… Lui arrachant Sam, Ruby et Mike avec son départ, laissant la flic dépourvue de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient toujours été un trio soudé.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_ Demanda la blonde avec son ton monocorde habituel.

Lena n'aimait pas ça, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que pensait Keira et c'était aussi frustrant que gênant.

— _**Je…. Tu t'es faite tirer dessus. Venir te rendre visite pour savoir comment tu allais me semblait être la chose à faire, **_répondit la brune, incertaine. _**Cependant si ça te dérange, je peux partir.**_

Supergirl fronça les sourcils, la Luthor ne parvenant toujours pas à saisir ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, l'agaçant de plus en plus. Elle parvenait aisément à lire chacun de ses amis la plupart du temps, Keira… ça avait toujours été une autre paire de manches…

— _**Non, c'est bon. Je suis juste… étonnée c'est tout,**_ ajouta Supergirl, bien que son expression ne montrait aucunement son étonnement.

Lena fronça les sourcils à son tour.

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne ?**_

— _**Je sais pas… vu la facilité avec laquelle tu m'as tourné le dos quand t'es partie, ou comment tu m'as complètement snobé à la soirée chez Sam, j'ai imaginé qu'on n'était pas aussi proche que je le pensais. Que j'étais juste la jumelle de ta copine, rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors venir ici sachant que je vais bien et que tu ne sors plus avec Kara…. à moins que tu ne sois là pour Sam. Oui ça doit être ça,**_ termina-t-elle en détournant finalement le regard de Lena, qui entrouvrait la bouche toujours plus au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'ancienne footballeuse.

— _**Non ce n'est pas-**_ Commença la scientifique, voulant affirmer à Supergirl que tout ça était faux mais, elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Sam entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, attirant l'attention des deux femmes.

— _**Alex et Ruby reviennent de leur promenade avec Pikachu. Alex doit retourner au boulot pour une affaire, alors elle fait un crochet rapide par ici avant de repartir,**_ expliqua Sam à Lena, avant de se rendre compte que la blonde était réveillée. _**Oh tiens, mais on dirait bien que la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée. Parfait ! **_

Sur ce dernier mot, Sam déposa son téléphone sur un meuble dans la chambre, puis s'approcha de Supergirl qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils, sentant un coup fourbe arrivé, puis elle n'eut même pas le temps de vraiment réagir, que la femme d'affaires enfonça un doigt dans son épaule blessée.

— _**Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Non mais t'es pas bien c'est quoi ton putain de problème sale folle ! **_Pesta Keire en repoussant Sam, qui posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air satisfait sur le visage, alors que Lena les regardait interagir, avec un sourire quelque peu perplexe.

— _**Je vérifiais si tu étais encore shootée, pour savoir si je peux te passer le savon de ta vie. La dernière fois tu n'as pas été très réceptive à mes paroles. **_

— _**Et tu pouvais pas demander plutôt que de faire ça ?! Non mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?!**_ Grogna Supergirl avec une mine renfrognée. _**Et d'abord je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu dois me passer un savon !**_

— _**Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que madame fonce tête baissée comme d'habitude, parce qu'elle est incapable de réfléchir avant d'agir,**_ ricana la châtain.

— _**Oh parce que tu ne le fais pas, toi peut-être ?**_ Bouda la jumelle de Kara.

— _**Bien sûr, tout mes actes sont calculés**_, sourit la châtain avec arrogance.

— _**Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais te vanter de ça quand on sait ce que tu fais…**_

— _**Grogne autant que tu veux Dany, je sais que tu m'adore telle que je suis,**_ continua Sam avec le même air vantard, effectuant un effet de cheveux digne des pubs de shampoings.

— _**Tss… **_

Ce fut la seule réponse de la flic, qui détourna le regard avec un air boudeur, lui donnant une expression enfantine très proche des bouderies de Kara, attirant un sourire amusé de Lena et un ricanement moqueur de l'ancienne pompom girl.

— _**Qui ne dit mot consent,**_ continua Sam avec un sourire en coin. _**Alors…. Tu as apprécie la compagnie de ton adorable infirmière ?**_

Keira tourna immédiatement la tête vers ce qui était autrefois sa meilleure amie, tombant sur le sourire signature de Sam.

— _**Ne me dit pas que…**_

— _**Quoi ? Que je l'ai payé pour te faire vivre un enfer ? Oh si, je le dis.**_

Supergirl la foudroya immédiatement du regard, prête à dire quelque chose, mais Sam la devança.

— _**Je serais toi, je serais particulièrement gentille avec moi si tu comptes sortir d'ici ce soir. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et soit on te laisse sortir, soit on te garde encore ici, alors soit sage, **_lança-t-elle avec un faux sourire gentil et un clin d'oeil joueur, s'attirant une nouvelle fois un regard noir de la part de l'ancienne capitaine des DC Heroes.

Keira tourna ensuite son attention vers Lena, lui demandant silencieusement si tout ça n'était qu'encore une fois qu'une blague de Sam, puis la brune lui envoya un sourire désolé.

— _**Désolé, mais elle ne ment pas. Elle a le directeur de l'hôpital dans la poche. Ne me demande pas comment, je ne veux pas le savoir, **_répondit Lena.

À cette confirmation, Supergirl se renfrogna encore plus, boudant dans son coin en silence attirant des rires de la part de Lena et Sam.

— _**C'est bien ce que je disais…. Je suis en enfer…. **_pesta-t-elle entre ses dents.

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, Villa Andrea Rojas, Buenos Aires** **:**

Snowbird redressa la tête avec vigilance, essayant de regarder par-dessus l'un des meubles qui lui cachait la vue du toit ou devait se tenir le sniper qui avait tiré. Tirer sur Andrea Rojas qui ne devait sa vie qu'au réflexe de la fausse Russe, qui l'avait plaqué au sol au dernier moment.

— _**Snow ? Snow tu m'entends ?!**_ Lança la voix paniquée de l'informaticienne dans l'oreille de la femme en rouge.

— _**Restez penché,**_ conseilla Kara à l'Hispanique, qui comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle lui avait dit malgré qu'elle n'avait pas employé l'espagnol cette fois-ci.

Felicity soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de l'autre blonde, puis elle fronça les sourcils en avisant l'un de ses écrans d'ordinateurs.

— _**Une dizaine de signatures thermiques viennent d'entrer dans le périmètre ! Snow ils se dirigent vers vous,**_ paniqua de nouveau la geek, alors que Snowbird fronçait les sourcils.

Que se passait-il ? Elle n'était pas la cible ici, c'était Andrea que le sniper avait visé. Qu'avait fait la brune pour se retrouver mêlé à ça ? Est-ce que toutes les signatures thermiques voulaient s'en prendre à la femme d'affaires, ou est-ce que les nouveaux arrivés étaient les renforts de la Rojas ? Elle ne savait pas, mais dans tous les cas, cela ne serait pas bon pour elle. Peut-être que l'aide d'Alex n'aurait pas été si mal après tout…

— _**Vous avez parlé de cette clé à quelqu'un d'autre ?**_ Grogna la fausse brune, les deux femmes sursautant soudainement quand un deuxième coup de feu vint s'écraser à quelques centimètres devant elles, sur le bureau, le sniper cherchant sans doute à faire peur à sa cible afin d'essayer de la déloger.

— _**Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit vraiment le moment de discuter de ça ! **_Grogna à son tour la latina, envoyant un regard noir à son ancienne agresseuse, qui lui avait en fait sauvé la vie en venant ici. _**Vous êtes douée pour vous sortir de ce genre de situations non ? Alors faites-moi sortir d'ici et ayons une conversation dans un endroit plus sécurisé !**_

La russe, fronça les sourcils, pensive pendant quelques instants.

— _**Snow il serait temps de vous bouger là ! Les nouveaux venus qui qu'ils soient vont bientôt arriver à vous !**_

— _**Fait chier !**_ Marmonna la fausse brune dans son coin, avant de s'emparer de nouveau de son pistolet et de tirer une balle sur l'une des baies vitrées latérales qui menaient à un autre couloir, qui leur permettraient de fuir en étant à couver du sniper et de s'éloigner des nouveaux venus. _**Enlevez vos talons et suivez-moi ! **_Ordonna Snowbird, ravie d'avoir choisi des chaussures plates pour cette confrontation.

L'hispanique eut une légère hésitation, puis au troisième coup de feu du sniper, elle écouta rapidement l'ordre de l'autre brune, la suivant comme son ombre quand elle rampa derrière les meubles pour les laisser à couvert, avant de se redresser et de sprinter dans l'un de ses nombreux couloirs.

À peine eurent-elles atteint le couloir qui les laisserait pour le moment à l'abri du tireur embusqué, que plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent au fond de celui-ci, des silhouettes lourdement armées, qui braquaient automatiquement leurs armes dans leur direction.

— _**Baissez-vous !**_ Cria la femme écarlate, en posant une main sur la tête de Rojas afin de l'obliger à suivre son ordre, alors que quelques secondes plus tard à peine, des balles étaient tirées juste à l'endroit où se situait leur tête quelques instants plus tôt.

Bien, Kara avait sa réponse, les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas des renforts d'Andrea…

La fausse brune s'empara précipitamment de la main de l'Hispanique et l'obligea rapidement à la suivre dans son sprint à travers les couloirs, faisant tout son possible pour distancer les gens à leurs trousses et en essayant de garder le plus d'obstacles entre eux pour les protéger des nombreux coups de feu qu'elles essuyaient. Heureusement que Kara avait mémorisé par coeur le plan de la villa avant de venir, sinon elle serait complètement perdue dans ce dédale de couloirs.

La course poursuite s'éternisa pendant plusieurs minutes, Andrea ayant de plus en plus de mal à suivre la blonde sportive, leur course les menant en direction du garage souterrain de la demeure, où se tenaient plusieurs dizaines de modèles de voitures plus chères les unes que les autres

— _**Dites moi que vous avez les clés d'une de ces voitures sur vous ?**_ Lâcha Snowbird en se baissant juste au moment où une balle s'écrasait non loin d'elle.

Leurs poursuivants n'étaient vraiment pas loin et quoi qu'ait fait Andrea, ils voulaient vraiment sa peau…

— _**Non,**_ répondit la brune, attirant un grognement frustré de la part de la russe.

— _**Vous a-**_

Kara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réponse, qu'elle se retrouvait soudainement plaquée durement sur l'un des pare-choc d'une des voitures, un fusil d'assaut pressé fortement sur sa gorge dans le but évident de l'étouffer.

La jumelle de Supergirl grogna de douleur et de l'effort d'essayer de repousser le type armé qui devait presque faire le double de son gabarit et alors qu'elle sentait l'air s'échapper de plus en plus de ses poumons, la prise sur le fusil se détendit soudainement, l'homme se retrouvant assommé à ses pieds, alors qu'elle toussait férocement, Andrea lui ayant donné un fort coup sur la tête avec le pistolet de Snowbird qu'elle avait ramassé à ses pieds.

La fausse Russe lui envoya un signe de tête reconnaissant, Andrea lui rendant, avant que les deux femmes ne se baissent instinctivement en sentant une balle passer non loin de leur tête. Heureusement que ces types ne savaient pas viser ou que Felicity surveillait ses arrières pensa Kara, tandis que l'informaticienne faisait tout pour retarder au mieux leurs poursuivants en piratant leur système de communication et de viser.

— _**Non, non Snow pas par là !**_ S'affola la geek, qui avait détourné son attention quelques secondes du radar pour pirater les objets électroniques sur les soldats, alors que Kara et Andrea avaient repris leur course.

Cependant, celles-ci se stoppèrent net quant au prochain tournant dans le garage souterrain, elles tombèrent sur deux types armés qui les braquaient avec un sourire arrogant.

— _**Bien, bien, la traître et Snowbird… Deux pour le prix d'une, j'en connais qui vont être contents**_, ricana l'un des hommes.

Et alors que la tension et l'adrénaline étaient à son comble dans le corps des deux femmes et que les deux soldats étaient prêts à tirer, une voiture noire aux vitres teintées débarqua de nulle part, rentrant immédiatement dans les deux soldats, les envoyant s'écraser au sol plus loin, alors que le véhicule freinait juste devant Kara et Andrea, qui avaient les yeux écarquillés, surprise et choquée du choc et du bruit écoeurant qu'avait provoqué la rencontre entre la voiture et deux de leurs poursuivants.

— _**Montez ! Maintenant !**_ Cria une voix féminine depuis la fenêtre de la voiture qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir.

— _**K… Kate ?**_ Lâcha Kara, plus que surprise.

— _**Allez Sunny, c'est pas le moment pour les retrouvailles émotionnelles ! Monte ton jolie petit cul dans cette voiture qu'on file ! **_Pressa l'ex-soldat.

Mais… Ce n'était pas possible… Qu'est-ce que Kate faisait là ? Et… Et comment était-elle au courant de qui elle était ? Parce qu'elle l'était, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas appelé Sunny. Il n'y avait que Kara qu'elle appelait ainsi.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de se poser plus de question là-dessus, Felicity qui ne semblait pas comprendre la situation plus qu'elle, la pressant soudainement en disant que la suite de leurs poursuivants arrivaient.

Snowbird s'activa donc de nouveau, reprenant son masque imperméable qu'elle donnait à son personnage de la fausse Russe, puis elle ouvrit prestement la porte arrière, invitant Andrea à entrer rapidement.

— _**Attention !**_ Cria soudainement la Rojas, Kara se retournant pour voir juste à temps un homme en avance sur son groupe et pointant son arme sur elle a à peine quelques mètres d'elle, prêt à tirer.

Andrea n'avait pas de bon angle de tir pour empêcher l'homme de tirer, Kate ne pouvait même pas l'apercevoir d'où elle était et Kara….. elle n'aurait jamais le temps de l'éviter….

— **PAN — **

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, Voiture Jack Spheer, National City** **:**

L'ambiance dans la voiture était étrange. Lena se tenait là, dans le siège passager, accompagnant Jack à l'aéroport comme il le lui avait demandé, son vol ayant été avancé pour une affaire. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, Lena se sachant quoi dire ou faire pour essayer d'arranger l'ambiance étrange et Jack ne devant pas être dans un meilleur état, préférant garder son regard concentré sur la route, dans la ville éclairée pour la nuit. Comment diable avait-elle pu faire un coup pareil à un homme comme lui ? Plus le temps passait à ses côtés, plus elle sentait le poids de la culpabilité la ronger férocement…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétro de son côté, apercevant la voiture de Sam qui les suivait tranquillement. Toute leur petite famille qui s'était soudée durant les 7 dernières années avait voulu venir afin de dire au revoir à Jack, Keira ayant été malgré elle embarquée par les deux Arias dans cette expédition, qui de son point de vue ne la concernait absolument pas. Cependant, quand Sam lui avait dit que c'était ça ou sortir demain… Supergirl n'avait pas vraiment hésité sur la question…

Son téléphone sonna soudainement et elle le saisit, ravit d'avoir une distraction à ce silence pesant, puis elle fronça les sourcils en avisant que c'était un numéro inconnu. C'était son téléphone privé et elle bloquait tout numéro inconnu dessus… Alors comment pouvait-il l'appeler ? Pendant un court instant, elle voulut laisser tomber, puis sa curiosité la rattrapa rapidement et elle répondit.

— _**Allô ?**_

— _**C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME LENA ?!**_ Hurla soudainement une voix qui la fit sursauter, surprenant aussi légèrement Jack tant la voix avait été forte.

— _**K- Kara ?**_ Lâcha Lena, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait.

— _**JE T'AVAIS DIS DE NE PAS T'IMPLIQUER ! ET TOI TU FAIS QUOI ? TU FAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! La personne que tu as piratée c'est Felicity d'accord ! Et elle bosse avec moi. Tu nous as donc piraté, tu m'as devancé pour la clé et Andrea et du coup tu t'es mise en danger ! Comme Andrea l'a fait en te parlant ! Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de plus Lena !**_

La brune fronça encore plus les sourcils à ce que venait de dire Kara. Ok, elle s'était bien doutée en s'attaquant au pirate qui avait piraté le FBI et la partenaire de Keira, que celui-ci ne faisait pas vraiment partie de Cadmus. Sachant cela, elle n'avait pas essayé de lui nuire plus que ça et elle avait simplement récupéré les infos qu'elle avait pu récupérer, (le piratage ayant vraiment été difficile et pas complet) et avait agi en conséquence. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il puisse s'agir de Kara et de sa complice qui n'était autre que Felicity, avec qui elle avait déjà partagé quelques cours à la fac…

Mais… ce qui la dérangeait le plus dans les propos de Kara, c'était cette partie : "Comme Andrea l'a fait en te parlant". Alors quoi…. Son ancienne camarade de classe et amie de longue date avait-elle eu des problèmes suite à ses aveux… un peu forcés ? Et Kara dans tout ça ?

— _**Est-ce…. est-ce qu'Andrea va bien ? Et toi ?**_

— _**C- **_

Lena entendit la blonde souffler à l'autre bout du fil, essayant sans doute de se calmer au vu de l'inquiétude claire de la Luthor.

— _**Elle va bien, je vais bien, plus de peur que de mal… Lee, dis-moi juste que tu n'as pas été plus loin et que tu n'as pas cherché à récupérer cette clé… **_lâcha la Danvers, son angoisse palpable même à travers le mobile.

La PDG ferma les yeux, sentant une soudaine pression et une culpabilité pointer en elle. Elle avait promis de ne rien faire. Elle avait vraiment essayé de ne rien faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne rien tenter ! Pas quand cette satanée organisation était responsable de tant de malheurs, en particulier pour les jumelles.

Jack lui porta un regard inquiet, sentant parfaitement la tension dans le corps de sa voisine, qui avait facilement décuplé face à l'appel de son ex.

— _**Lena… s'il te plaît…. **_supplia la journaliste, espérant vraiment que la brune s'était arrêtée là.

— …_**.. J'ai récupéré la clé,**_ avoua finalement la brune, sa main inoccupée plongée dans la poche de son manteau, resserrant ladite clé dans sa main.

Un silence se fit de l'autre côté du fil et la Luthor n'avait pas besoin de voir la blonde pour savoir que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, espérant de tout son être qu'elle avait mal entendu ce que la brune venait de lui dire…

— _**Tu… Je…..**_

La panique était claire dans la voix de la reporter et Lena se pinça les lèvres, ignorant totalement les regards en coin inquiets que lui lançait son voisin de temps en temps.

— _**Comment tu as fait….**_

— _**Tu ne veux pas le savoir Kara,**_ lâcha neutrement la scientifique, enfilant soudainement son masque de Luthor.

— _**Lena…. Dis-moi comment tu as fait,**_ reprit la Danvers d'un ton plus ferme, qui surprit légèrement la milliardaire.

La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— _**Corben. **_

Silence de mort….

— _**C- Ce n'est pas vrai….. Lena…. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été aussi con.**_

— _**Je te demande pardon ?**_ Se vexa immédiatement la Luthor.

— _**Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été aussi CON pour mêler Corben à tout ça ?!**_ Cria de nouveau Kara, braquant immédiatement la PDG.

— _**Corben est fidèle à ma famille depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous,**_ commenta la brune d'un ton froid.

— _**JE SAIS QU'IL TRAVAILLE POUR CADMUS ! **_Hurla la blonde prise entre rage et terreur.

Lena ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, avant de réellement capter ce que la soeur de Supergirl venait de lui lancer. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas… Corben avait toujours été fidèle à sa famille. Il l'avait toujours servi fidèlement elle-même… Il lui avait ramené la clé sans poser de question. S'il travaillait réellement pour Cadmus, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pour préserver les apparences ? Mais à quel prix ?

— _**Tu…. Tu te trompes,**_ lâcha Lena, son coeur envahi d'incertitude tout à coup. _**Il est fidèle à ma famille depuis toujours. En particulier à ma mère.**_

Elle ne voulait pas croire que Corben ait trahi sa famille, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour prouver sa loyauté. Cependant, la journaliste avait plus que l'air sûre d'elle…

— _**MAIS TA MERE BOSSES AUSSI POUR EUX !**_

Alors là, un frisson monumental envahit la brune qui s'était juste complètement figée à ça et avant même qu'elle ne puisse une nouvelle fois démentir les propos de la reporter, Kara avait déjà raccroché, laissant la Luthor complètement déconnectée de la réalité… Ce n'était pas possible...

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, Voiture Sam Arias, National City** **:**

Sam, Mike et Ruby chantaient à tue-tête la chanson qui passait actuellement à la radio, Pikachu, complètement excité de revoir sa maîtresse après plusieurs jours d'absence et par l'allégresse qui régnait grâce aux trois autres, sautait partout sur Keira, qui avait un air blasé sur le visage, essayant de garder son épaule blessée loin de la bestiole énergique, se demandant si finalement, elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester une nuit de plus à l'hôpital plutôt que de subir ça.

Elle n'avait rien à faire là pour le départ de Jack qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Mais l'argument de Sam sur le fait de sortir ce soir et le regard suppliant de Ruby pour qu'elle vienne avec eux avaient eu raison d'elle et voilà qu'elle devait subir tout ce boucan. Seigneur, Mike n'avait pas appris à chanter au cours de ses 7 dernières années…. malheureusement pour ses pauvres oreilles.

— _**Allez Dany, ne fait pas cette tête, tu devrais te montrer ravie d'être sortie de cette prison comme tu l'appelais si bien,**_ ricana Sam en regardant par le rétroviseur central.

— _**Je ne suis pas sûr que quitter une prison pour un asile de foux soit mieux….**_ lâcha-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. _**Et au passage, je préférais que tu regardes la route. **_

— _**Dure de se concentrer sur la route quand y'a pareille beauté sur la banquette arrière, **_répondit Sam avec un haussement de sourcils séducteur, engendrant immédiatement un rire de Mike et un gémissement plaintif de Ruby, alors que Supergirl fermait les yeux, exaspérée.

— _**Maman ! Pas quand je suis là ! **_Râla sa fille.

Oui seigneur, pas quand Ruby était là, c'était déjà assez gênant comme ça pensa la blonde.

— _**Et pourquoi ça ?**_ Lança Sam, suivant la voiture de Jack jusqu'à l'aéroport à travers la ville nocturne.

— _**Parce que sinon elle va penser que c'est une façon courante de parler aux filles et tu vas en faire une Sam numéro 2,**_ ricana Mike qui était sur le siège passager, Ruby se retrouvant assise derrière sa mère et l'ancienne footballeuse derrière le soldat en permission.

— _**C'est ce qui pourrait lui arriver de mieux !**_ Se vanta la femme d'affaires.

— _**C'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire,**_ lancèrent en coeur les trois autres.

— _**Ah oui ? Et de qui elle devrait prendre exemple ? Toi ?**_ Ricana à son tour Sam, en parlant de Mike.

— _**Si elle tient à ses neurones elle ne devrait pas non,**_ commenta platement Keira, attirant un rire des Arias et une moue boudeuse de la part du seul homme présent.

— _**Moi je pense que le meilleur modèle que j'ai est tante Lena !**_

Les trois adultes se consultèrent rapidement du regard, incertains sur le faite que ça soit réellement une bonne idée.

— _**Tu sais quoi ? Pour le bien de tout le monde essaye de ne ressembler à aucune personne de ton entourage,**_ fit finalement Keira en regardant sa voisine, qui se mit à rire.

— _**Je vais prendre les meilleures qualités de chacun ! L'intelligence de tante Lena. La bonne humeur de tante Kara. La gentillesse de tonton Jack. Le courage d'Alex. La prestance de Keira et….. **_elle glissa sa tête entre les deux sièges de devant. _**Et vous deux je sais pas en fait. Rien je pense.**_

Sam freina pour s'arrêter au feu rouge et plissa les yeux avant d'envoyer un regard à travers le rétro pour regarder sa fille, pendant que Mike jouait son offusqué et que Keira ricana. Elle adorait cette gamine.

— _**Terminus, tu descends, va donc te trouver une nouvelle famille,**_ lâcha Sam, faisant rire les autres.

— _**Ok c'est pas grave. Keira elle va m'adopter et je vais aller vivre chez elle avec Pikachu ! **_Lança joyeusement Ruby.

— _**Euh pardon ?**_ Fit Supergirl, arquant un sourcil.

Est-ce que la fille de Sam s'invitait chez elle ? Ce n'était vraiment pas la fille de Sam pour rien… Sam et Mike rirent devant l'expression de Keira, qui se retrouvait avec une attaque câlin de la fille de Sam et de son chien, la faisant grogner dans son coin. Trop de contact…

Sam regarda dans le rétro une nouvelle fois, regardant d'un air soudainement sérieux, Ruby faire un câlin à une Supergirl ronchon, puis quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de téléphone de Mike.

— _**Allô ?**_ Répondit-il face au numéro inconnu. _**Ok, ok, calme toi Kara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Fit-il soudainement cruellement sérieux, attirant immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde dans l'habitacle, la bonne humeur étant rapidement remplacé par quelque chose de nettement plus lourd. _**Lena ? Elle est dans la voiture juste en face de nous pourquoi ? On accompagne Jack jusqu'à l'aéroport. Que je garde un oeil sur elle ? Euh oui je peux mais pourquoi tu-**_

— _**SAM FREINES !**_ Cria soudainement Keira, Arias faisant instinctivement ce qu'elle dit, appuyant fortement sur le frein, juste à temps pour voir une voiture noire foncer droit dans la voiture située juste devant eux.

Leur véhicule se stoppa dans un crissement de pneus ignoble, créant un véritable carambolage derrière eux, alors que la voiture qui était devant se retrouvait soudainement écrasée contre la frêle barrière de sécurité, qui se défonça sous le choc brutal, laissant leur véhicule s'écraser dans l'immense rivière quelques mètres plus bas.

Tous les occupants dans la voiture de Sam avaient les yeux écarquillés, choqués de ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que la voiture noire qui avait foncé à toute vitesse dans celle de leurs amis, se trouvait juste quelques pas devant eux, le pare-choc complètement défoncé.

— _**C'est….. C'est pas vrai….. **_lâcha Sam, le corps tremblant, les yeux pétillants, avant de se détacher en vitesse et de sortir prestement de la voiture, bien vite rejoint par les autres.

Un véritable bouchon s'était créé à l'endroit de l'accident, de nombreux automobilistes sortant de leur voiture, certaines étant accidenté à cause du freinage intense et soudain, créant un véritable capharnaüm qui n'atteignait pas vraiment les oreilles de Sam ou des autres, leur attention bien trop focalisé sur le trou béant dans la barrière de sécurité qui avait laissé tomber la voiture ou se trouvait…. Jack et Lena.

— _**Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Où est la voiture de Tonton Jack et Tante Lena ? **_Pleura Ruby à chaudes larmes, partant enrouler ses bras autour de sa mère, qui fixait le vide noir ou était tombée la voiture d'un air absent, entendant à peine sa fille à travers les battements frénétiques de son coeur qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles.

L'associée de Lena porta instinctivement un bras autour des épaules de Ruby, la serrant contre elle, mais ne répondant pas, se retrouvant complètement muette devant le spectacle horrible qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux…. Une voiture venait de percuter sauvagement le véhicule d'un de ses meilleurs amis et de sa soeur de coeur…

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas arrivé, se dit Keira, son cerveau complètement bloqué sur les images qui venaient de défiler devant ses yeux. Cette voiture…. elle….. et… Lena était….. Ce n'était pas… Elle sentit à peine Pikachu pleurer à ses pieds, le chiot ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait si paniqué. Puis le cerveau de la blonde redémarra soudainement. Lena était dans cette voiture. Cette voiture qui avait chuté dans l'eau quelques mètres plus bas…. et elle, elle restait plantée là à rien faire ?

Elle secoua la tête, puis s'activa, se penchant par-dessus la barrière pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait en contrebas outre la voiture qui s'enfonçait progressivement dans les flots. C'était haut. Sauter à cette hauteur représentait pas mal de risque. Mais elle était Supergirl et penser aux risques avant d'agir n'avait jamais été son fort, en particulier quand ses proches étaient dans la balance. Alors elle ne perdit pas plus de temps…

Elle se recula de quelques pas, prenant de l'élan pour sauter le plus loin possible et éviter les possibles rochers proches de la falaise, s'attirant immédiatement un regard de la part de Mike qui était rapidement passé prendre le pouls du conducteur qui était entré dans la voiture de Jack, puis de Sam qui sembla soudainement se réveiller au mouvement de la soeur de Kara.

— _**Qu'est….. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Bégaya-t-elle, complètement paniqué en apercevant le regard déterminé de Keira.

— _**K fait pas ça c'est beaucoup trop haut, c'est dangereux !**_ Cria Mike en panique, quelques pas derrière, se précipitant pour arrêter la blonde avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Mais c'était trop tard... Supergirl s'élançait déjà, prête à aller chercher Lena dans cette fichue voiture.

— _**DANY NON !**_ Pleura Sam, complètement dépassée par les évènements, regardant avec terreur la flic sauter et s'enfonçait dans les abysses plus bas. _**KEIRAAA !**_

— _**PUTAIN C'EST PAS VRAI ! **_Cria à son tour le brun, qui arriva trop tard pour attraper la blonde, apercevant juste les vaguelettes qu'avait entraîné esson plongeant en bouteille, pour prendre le moins de risque possible.

— _**MAMANNNNN !**_ Pleura Ruby, suivi des aboiements et hurlements de Pikachu, des coups de klaxon plus loin, ainsi que d'autres cris, de pleurs et de sirènes, créant un véritable chaos sur la route.

Mike tapa rageusement sur la barrière, se recula à son tour, le regard déterminé semblable à celui de Supergirl quelques instants plus tôt.

— _**Mi- Mike non- non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Pleura Sam, les larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux.

— _**Je vais revenir, je te le**_ **promets,** dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde et avant que sa meilleure amie n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il sauta à son tour, utilisant la même position que la flic, se faisant lui aussi engloutir par les eaux froides et noires.

— _**MIKEEEE ! KEIRA ! LENAAAA ! JACK ! C'est pas vrai !**_ Hurla Sam, tombant à genoux, enserrant fortement Ruby qui était en pleine crise de panique dans ses bras, la châtain la berçant et essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec son coeur brisé.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…. juste pourquoi ?

* * *

****Fuis****

**Prenez-soin de vous, attention au volant et à bientôt ! **

_Ou pas, si je ne reviens pas, c'est que quelqu'un à finalement décidé de me tuer 👀_


	17. Chapitre XVII

**Hey ! Voici enfin la suite de NC \o/ Désolé, c'est les mises à jour sont un peu long, mais c'est vraiment des gros pavés les chapitres de cette fiction xD Environ 12.000 mots pour celui-ci et concrètement... Il ne se passe pas grand chose, désolé pour vous 👀 En fait, y'a surtout pas mal d'introspection de la part des soeurs Danvers. **

**Attention, chapitre de la joie...**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

•••

**[Flashback]**

**? ? ?** :

— _**Madame Luthor**__. _

_Corben se positionna face au bureau de la femme qu'il servait fidèlement depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Son maintien était impeccable, militaire, les bras dans son dos, fixant droit devant lui. La mère de Lena leva le poignet, sommant silencieusement à son homme de main d'attendre, tandis qu'elle terminait de rédiger un document avec un stylo à plume luxueux. Son bureau était positionné deux étages en dessous de celui de la PDG, Liliane étant à la tête de la section recherches et développement de L-Corp, depuis que l'ex de Kara avait accédé à la tête de la société il y a maintenant près de 5 ans. _

_Un silence froid tomba dans la pièce, seulement dérangé par le bruit de l'horloge et de la plume glissant sur le papier. John resta aussi immobile qu'une statue, attendant patiemment comme il le faisait toujours, alors que les yeux clairs de la plus âgée étaient fixement concentrés sur le document devant elle. Presque 10 minutes passèrent ainsi, puis dans un geste gracieux et presque royal, Madame Luthor referma enfin son stylo, le déposant doucement, avant de porter son regard sur l'homme face à elle, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle lui avait ordonné d'attendre. _

— _**Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Corben ?**_ _Commença-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. __**Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir fait venir. **_

_L'ancien militaire se redressa encore plus si c'était possible et répondit en gardant sa vue droit devant lui, ne scrutant la femme à aucun moment._

— _**Votre fille m'a appelé. Elle m'a demandé un service. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir. **_

_Liliane se recula doucement de son bureau, faisant glisser son fauteuil légèrement en arrière, afin d'avoir une place confortable pour correctement croiser ses jambes, alors que ses yeux fixaient maintenant son fidèle homme de main avec un intérêt renouvelé. _

— _**Et quel est donc ce fameux service ? Il est rare que ma fille fasse appel à vous. C'est en fait la première fois qu'elle le fait directement sans passer par moi,**_ _commenta-t-elle, intriguée._

— _**Elle est au courant Madame. Pour Cadmus. **_

_Liliane se tut pendant quelques instants à cette déclaration, puis elle se leva gracieusement de son siège, avant de se diriger vers le bar situé dans un coin de la pièce. _

— _**Évidemment qu'elle le fait. Ma fille est loin d'être stupide. Je savais bien qu'elle finirait par découvrir l'existence de l'organisation tôt ou tard, **__fit elle en ce servant un verre de vin rouge. _

— _**Elle est au courant pour la clé. Elle m'a demandé de la récupérer pour elle, peu importe les moyens utilisés.**_

_Liliane tiqua légèrement à cela. Oui, elle se doutait bien que Lena pouvait avoir connaissance de Cadmus, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle sache l'existence de la clé et encore moins où elle se situait. Voilà qui était intéressant..._

— _**Bien, il semblerait que ma chère fille fasse de nouveau parler son côté Luthor qu'elle déteste tant**__, ricana la dirigeante de la section Recherches et Développement. __**Je me demande bien comment elle a appris l'existence de cette clé et pourquoi elle semble si attachée à la récupérer. **_

_La femme fixa le vide pendant un certain temps, semblant profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Finalement elle pivota, retournant s'asseoir à son bureau avec son verre. _

— _**J'imagine qu'elle t'a donc dit où la trouver. C'est une information que même nous, nous étions censés ignorer, **__commenta-t-elle plus pour elle-même, étant vraiment intriguée de comment sa fille avait pu mettre la main sur cette information._

_Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. La brune était décidément pleine de surprise. Elle faisait tomber Darhk à 17 ans, réussissait à racheter la société de l'homme pour une bouchée de pain, faisait remonter avec brio les actions de L-Corp et maintenant elle arrivait à trouver une information qu'elle même recherchait depuis des années ? Non vraiment, cette fille était brillante. Lionel et Lex seraient fiers. _

— _**Oui Madame. À Londres. À cette adresse,**_ _ajouta-t-il en tendant un bout de papier à sa patronne où était griffonnée l'adresse en question._

_Liliane saisit le papier et lit son contenu, ses sourcils se fronçant avant qu'un autre sourire en coin ne se dessine sur son visage._

— _**Tiens donc. Voilà qui est fort intéressant. **_

— _**Dois-je vous rapporter cette clé Madame ?**_

— _**Non. Apportez-là à ma fille.**_

— _**Madame ?**_ _Lâcha Corben avec une certaine incompréhension._

— _**Cette clé a été conçue par trois grands génies. Pour réussir à la décrypter, il faut décoder le code de chacun d'entre eux, que seuls eux-mêmes connaissent et dont deux d'entre eux sont morts et le dernier en prison. S'il y a une personne assez douée sur cette terre pour en décoder chaque partie sans l'aide des créateurs : c'est ma fille. **_

_Corben plissa les yeux, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête lorsque Liliane lui fit signe de partie, puis il s'exécuta, laissant la femme de nouveau seule dans son bureau. Celui-ci saisit alors son verre et se retourna dans son fauteuil en cuir blanc pour faire face à la vue de National City de nuit qui s'offrait à elle depuis l'immense baie vitrée. _

_Après tant d'années, jamais elle n'avait été aussi près de son but. Si elle avait su que tout ceci serait grâce au petit génie qu'elle avait comme fille... _

— _**Encore une fois bien joué Lena. Je te lève mon chapeau,**_ _susurra-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin en prenant une gorgée de son vin. _

**[Fin Du Flashback]**

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, Hôpital, National City** **:**

Keira n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était impossible. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il ainsi sur leur petite famille déjà si brisée... Son regard bleu était perdu sur un point invisible devant elle, les mots du médecin qu'elle avait durement menacé pour qu'il lui donne des nouvelles sur l'état de Lena, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas de la famille la laissant sans voix. Le monde était cruel. Bien trop cruel.

Elle ferma les yeux, secouant la tête pour essayer de se reprendre, puis elle grimaça, posant sa main gauche sur son épaule douloureuse. Sauter à plus de 8 mètres dans une eau gelée et quelque peu mouvementée et sortir un corps inconscience d'une voiture immergée, n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire quand on venait de se prendre une balle à l'épaule seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant qu'était-elle censée avoir fait ? Laisser Lena se noyer ? Certainement pas. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec la milliardaire n'était plus ce qu'elle était jadis. Peut-être même qu'elle n'avait jamais été ce qu'elle pensait... mais il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse simplement mourir comme ça sans rien faire.

Qu'importe ce qui avait pu se passer entre elles, la brune resterait toujours importante pour elle. Un membre de sa famille, même si cette famille n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Eh puis comment aurait-elle pu se regarder dans un miroir ou supporter le regard de Sam et Kara si elle n'avait rien tenté ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu et de toute manière, rester inactif n'avait jamais été sa façon d'être.

— **Tu devrais aller voir un médecin,** commenta Mike qui venait d'arriver juste derrière elle, son ton sombre, bien loin de celui qu'elle lui connaissait.

La blonde se retourna, tentant d'oublier la douleur dans son épaule, puis elle plongea son regard bleu dans celui plus foncé du soldat. Le brun essayait de rester fort, elle le voyait bien, mais au fond, elle savait qu'il était dévasté. Après tout, comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être après ce qu'il venait de se passer...

— **C'est pas important pour le moment. Est-ce que ça va aller toi ? **Demanda-t-elle, vraiment inquiète.

Ce constat réchauffa légèrement le cœur gelé du parrain de Ruby et il réussit à faire un micro sourire, mais celui-ci n'avait rien de convainquant.

— **Je vais aussi bien qu'un homme qui vient de perdre son meilleur ami et qui pourrait perdre l'une de ses meilleures amies d'un instant à l'autre**, lâcha-t-il, la voix légèrement craquée par l'émotion, le regard brillant.

Keira se pinça les lèvres, détournant le regard quelques instants, ne sachant que dire pour aider. Qui avait-il à dire de toute manière...

— **Je suis désolé pour Jack, **finit-elle par dire.

Mike hocha la tête, reniflant péniblement, alors que sa mâchoire se crispait.

— **Il ne méritait pas ça,** commenta-t-il avec une voix aussi bien chagrinée que colérique. **Il ne méritait absolument pas ça. C'était un homme génial,** il renifla une nouvelle fois, son regard perdu dans le lointain de plus en plus peiné et énervé. **Comment est-ce qu'on peut croire en la justice quand des choses pareilles arrivent, hein ? Quand des hommes comme Jack meurent, alors que des ordures infâmes survivent...**

— **J'ai jamais cru en la justice.**

Mike eut un petit rire sans joie à cette déclaration.

— **T'es pas censé être flic ? **

— **Si et justement. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'existe pas. **

Un silence se fit après ses paroles, les deux adultes regardant partout et nulle part en même temps dans ce long couloir blanc et stérile. Supergirl ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour aider Mike à se sentir mieux. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça... Kara était douée avec les mots. Pas elle. Elle resta alors silencieuse, tendue et gênée, en plus d'être en colère contre tout ce qui se passait. Keira en avait vraiment marre des hôpitaux... D'abord Kara, puis elle et maintenant Lena ? Qui était le suivant sur la liste et dans quel état allait-il se retrouver ?

Des bruits de sanglot étouffé attirèrent soudainement leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête vers l'arrière, tombant sur Sam, qui était assise sur un banc, tenant une Ruby en pleurs dans ses bras. Le visage de l'ancienne pompom girl était terne, fixant un point devant elle, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour être présente pour sa fille, la serrant contre elle et caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant en fredonnant doucement.

— **Et elle, comment elle tient le coup ?** Demanda Keira, son cœur serré en apercevant le chagrin immense s'échapper des deux Arias, se souvenant que Mike était resté un long moment avec elles avant de rejoindre Keira, qui avait menacé la moitié du personnel hospitalier afin d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de Lena, qui était au bloc depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

— **Tu connais Sam,** soupira le soldat en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. **Elle va essayer de rester forte pour éviter d'être un "fardeau" pour les autres. **

— **Ça a peut-être marché il y a dix ans quand c'était Kara qui se trouvait à l'hôpital, mais là, on parle de Lena... **

— **Oui, je sais. C'est ce que je me dis aussi... J'ai bien essayé de lui parler ou quoi que ce soit... Mais elle n'a pas lâché un mot. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé ou même calculé en fait. **

Ils tombèrent dans un autre silence, regardant les deux Arias avec inquiétude, se demandant bien comment ils pouvaient aider.

— **Peut-être que tu devrais essayer toi.**

— **Moi ?** Lâcha la blonde en fixant son voisin comme s'il était fou. **Je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Je suis bien la dernière qui devrait essayer. **

— **Je ne suis pas d'accord, **sourit légèrement Mike en regardant la blonde avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. **Elle n'a pas forcément besoin que tu parles. Juste que tu sois là et ça tu sais le faire.**

— **Si c'est juste pour rester comme une potiche à côté d'elle, n'importe qui peut le faire,** fit Keira, détournant le regard, ne se sentant vraiment pas être la personne dont Sam avait besoin en ce moment. **Si ça n'a pas fonctionné avec toi, y'a aucune raison que ça marche avec moi.**

— **Tu as tords. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu connais Sam depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Alex ? Si l'on ne compte pas tes sœurs et toi, vous êtes celles qui se connaissent depuis le plus longtemps dans notre petit groupe. Elle te connaît même depuis plus longtemps que Lena. Ne néglige pas l'importance que t'as pour elle K. Ça serait une erreur. **

La blonde s'agita nerveusement à ces mots, tandis que Mike la fixait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Puis finalement Keira soupira, son regard s'arrêtant soudainement sur quelque chose de précis au fond du couloir, puis elle fit un signe de tête à Mike, le visage de la flic devant soudainement neutre.

— **Tu veux que je te dise qui sera vraiment capable de l'aider ?** **Elle**, ajouta-t-elle, en désigna Alex qui arrivait tout juste, le visage blême et cruellement sérieux, se précipitant vers eux autant qu'elle le pouvait sans courir dans les couloirs.

— **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** S'affola Alex, les yeux écarquillés regardant rapidement le soldat et la flic qui avait un air sombre sur le visage.

Mike soupira de nouveau.

— **Il y a eu... un "accident" de voiture pendant qu'on allait à l'aéroport. Une voiture est rentrée dans celle de Jack et Lena... Lena est encore au bloc et... Jack... Jack est mort sur le coup,** avoua-t-il difficilement, baissant la tête.

Le souffle de l'agente du FBI s'emballa soudainement, ses yeux horrifiés.

— **Je... Je suis désolé pour Jack, **réussit-elle à dire difficilement au brun, qui lui lança un petit sourire sans joie. **Est-ce que... Enfin... Lena va s'en sortir par vrai ?**

Mike détourna de nouveau le regard, alors qu'Alex cherchait désespérément une réponse dans le regard d'un des deux autres.

— **K... Elle va s'en sortir par vrai ?**

— **Ils ne peuvent pas encore se prononcer...** informa-t-elle, négligent de reporter certaines informations que lui avait données le médecin.

Un silence épouvantable s'abattit entre eux, chacun ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait et ce qui s'était déjà passé.

— **Est-ce que... l'un de vous a réussi à joindre Kara ? J'ai essayé, mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu...**

— **J'ai essayé aussi, mais je n'ai pas réussi non plus,** apprit Mike.

Alex porta ensuite son attention vers sa sœur.

— **Mon portable est mort,** expliqua-t-elle.

L'aînée Danvers secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible... Pourquoi devaient-ils revivre une situation aussi angoissante et stressante ? Et pourquoi Kara ne répond-t-elle pas à son putain de téléphone ! Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé pendant sa mission, ou bien elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé partir seule...

— **Je- Je vais essayer de la rappeler. **

— **Non, non,** l'arrêta Keira alors qu'Alex s'apprêtait déjà à faire demi-tour pour sortir et essayer par tous les moyens de contacter sa deuxième sœur. **Toi tu t'occupes de Sam.**

À ce nom, le visage d'Alex perdit encore plus de couleur et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut son ex un peu plus loin derrière eux, assise sur un banc avec Ruby, son regard tellement vide que ça faisait extrêmement peur. Pour le coup, elle avait l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière, quand Kara c'était faite shooter, sauf qu'à l'époque, c'était Lena qui se retrouvait dans cet état... pas Sam... La châtain était tellement forte, souriante, joueuse, dragueuse et taquine à chaque moment... que cela faisait vraiment bizarre et tellement de peine de la voir aussi vide, aussi anéantie. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment elle se sentait à ce moment. Ils adoraient tous Lena malgré ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais pour Sam... Lena était comme Kara était pour Keira... c'était bien plus que de l'amitié entre elles...

— **Je vais essayer de contacter Kara,** prévient Mike, l'air soudainement étrangement déterminé, ce qui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de Keira, tandis qu'Alex était toujours perdue sur la contemplation du chagrin immense qui s'échappait des deux Arias. **On se retrouve plus tard.**

Et sans même qu'une des deux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le brun s'échappait d'un pas rapide, sortant déjà son téléphone de sa poche pour prévenir tout le monde et surtout Kara. Keira soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis elle se retourna, regardant elle aussi Sam et Ruby qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital.

— **Est-ce que tu peux emmener Ruby avec toi s'il te plaît ? **Lança soudainement Alex, n'ayant toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre.

— **Euh quoi ?** Lâcha la flic, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

— **Keira, on sait toute les deux que Sam ne se laissera pas plus aller qu'elle n'a dû déjà le faire, tant que Ruby sera là. **

— **Oui mais-**

— **Y'a pas de mais K ! **Gronda doucement Alex en se tournant vers sa sœur d'un air légèrement réprobateur. **Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser avoir par tes problèmes de confiance en toi et de socialisation ! Ruby et Sam ont besoin de nous plus que jamais ici, alors est-ce que tu vas te dégonfler ou te comporter comme l'héroïne que Ruby voit en toi ?**

La blonde s'écrasa légèrement devant le sermon de son aînée, détournant le regard, honteuse, puis Alex soupira, se passant une main derrière la nuque.

— **Désolé. Écoute je ne te jette pas la pierre, je sais bien que t'es pas à l'aise avec ça et je comprends, mais s'il te plaît. Elles ont besoin de toi là... alors juste... fait ça pour elles, je sais que t'en es plus que capable et tu es certainement l'une des mieux placées pour le faire. **

Keira regarda sa sœur, puis Sam et Ruby et ainsi de suite. Elle fixa ensuite pendant quelques instants son regard vers la châtain et sa fille, ses yeux reflétant une intense réflexion, Alex se disant que parfois, elle aimerait bien être capable de savoir ce que pensait sa sœur. Finalement Supergirl inspira profondément et expira, avant de faire un signe de tête à sa sœur. Alex fit de même, soulagée qu'elle l'aide dans cette épreuve, puis finalement elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux vers la famille Arias.

— **Sam ?** Essaya d'interpeller Alex une fois qu'elles furent à côté. **Sam ?**

Aucune réaction, ni de l'une ni de l'autre, Ruby étant férocement cramponnée à sa mère, son visage caché dans son cou, le manteau de Sam posé sur ses frêles épaules et la femme d'affaires elle, fixait le vide devant elle, en continuant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras, caressant toujours ses cheveux et fredonnant faiblement.

Alex et Keira se jetèrent un regard en coin, de plus en plus inquiètes et chagrinées par ce qu'elles voyaient. L'agente du FBI se positionna alors devant son ex, puis s'agenouilla, afin d'enfin capter son regard. Elles se regardaient donc, mais pourtant, Sam n'avait toujours aucune réaction, comme si elle ne voyait pas réellement la femme devant elle.

Keira ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. Honnêtement, là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle préférait nettement que la femme d'affaires soit insupportablement en train de la faire chier et lui faire tout le rentre-dedans qu'elle voulait, plutôt qu'être moins réactive qu'un zombi... Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, voyant qu'Alex essayait toujours patiemment de faire réagir la châtain, puis elle s'aperçut soudainement de la chair de poule qui parcourait les bras nus de la femme d'affaires.

— **Sam... s'il te plaît, réponds-moi,** s'inquiéta vraiment Alex, ne sachant si elle pouvait ou non toucher la meilleure amie de Lena dans l'état qu'elle était, ne voulait trop la surprendre ou quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, sa sœur sembla se poser moins de questions, comme à son habitude et Sam sursauta immédiatement quand elle sentit la blonde déposer quelque chose sur ses épaules, la sortant enfin de sa léthargie dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis tout cet événement. La châtain tomba alors soudainement sur le regard inquiet d'Alex juste devant elle, puis sur la veste en cuir noir et chaleureuse qui était soudainement posée sur ses épaules et enfin sur le regard fuyant de la blonde.

— **D- Dany ?** Lâcha-t-elle, semblant plus que surprise de la voir ici, devant elle, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait vraiment avant d'arriver ici, étant d'avoir vu Supergirl et Mike sauter de la falaise.

La jumelle de Kara lui envoya un micro sourire, puis se déplaça, contournant Alex pour se positionner près de Ruby, touchant doucement son épaule pour essayer d'attirer doucement son attention, Sam l'ayant suivit des yeux tout le long.

— **Hey, **souffla doucement Keira avec un sourire rassurant, quand Ruby porta enfin un petit regard vers elle, son visage encore à moitié emmitouflé dans le cou de sa mère. **Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir un peu avec moi pour aller voir comment la dame de l'accueil s'en sort avec Pikachu ?**

Ruby fixa la flic quelques instants, une moue chagrinée sur le visage, alors que Sam et Alex restaient silencieuses, observant l'interaction entre elles.

— **Je... Je veux pas laisser maman toute seule.**

Sam ferma les yeux à ces mots lâchés avec un petit sanglot, puis elle déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de sa fille, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester forte dans cette situation infernale. Le sourire de Keira s'agrandit doucement.

— **Elle ne sera pas toute seule. Alex va rester avec elle. Ça va aller. Ok ?**

Ruby hésita encore un peu, portant son regard vers sa mère qui fixait l'ancienne footballeuse d'un air étrange, puis vers Alex, toujours agenouillée près de Sam, qui lui lança immédiatement un sourire rassurant, pour lui indiquer qu'elle prendrait soin de sa mère en son absence.

— **Ok...** finit-elle par dire, déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa maman, avant de saisir la main que Keira lui tendait. **Je reviens vite maman,** ajouta-t-elle, Sam détournant enfin son regard de la femme qu'elle n'avait pas été sûre de revoir vivante un jour, pour le porter sur sa fille.

Elle lui lança alors un sourire aussi sincère qu'elle le pouvait dans cette situation, puis Keira et Ruby commencèrent à s'écarter pour s'en aller, la laissant maintenant seule avec Alex, son regard toujours perdu au fond du couloir, là ou la flic et son mini elle venaient juste de disparaître.

— **Sam ?** Lâcha la Danvers après quelques instants, laissant à la châtain le temps de se reprendre un peu.

Encore une fois, la meilleure amie de Lena ne réagit pas, Alex décidant alors d'enfin initier un contact, posant délicatement une main sur son genou. La femme d'affaires sursauta encore légèrement, son corps semblant épuisé, puis elle porta enfin son regard terne en direction d'Alex, la fixant réellement pour la première fois.

— **Le- Lexy...**

Alex envoya un sourire à sa voisine, faisant son possible pour rester forte malgré le regard pétillant et hanté de son ex face à elle.

— **Je suis là Sam.**

La femme aux longs cheveux posa sa main sur celle que la Danvers avait mise sur son genou, la serrant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage, Alex rendant son étreinte, la soutenant silencieusement du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

— **M- Mike ? **

— **Il va bien, **assura-t-elle. **Il essaye de joindre les autres. **

Sam ferma les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres et secouant légèrement la tête, usant de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas juste s'effondrer d'un seul coup.

— **Et... et... et Jack ? Et... L-.L... Lena ?** Bégaya la mère de Ruby, se retenant vraiment très difficilement de pleurer.

Alex déglutit atrocement à cette question et surtout au regard détruit de la femme merveilleuse qu'elle avait face à elle... Elle n'était tellement pas habituée à voir Sam ainsi... En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait aussi détruite...

— **Dis-moi qu'ils vont bien...** céda Sam, les larmes dégringolant silencieusement sur ses joues, alors qu'elle suppliait la Danvers de lui dire que l'un de ses meilleurs amis et que sa sœur de cœur allaient bien.

— **Je...** Alex ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus de voir cet anéantissement dans les prunelles foncées de son vis-à-vis.

— **Alex... dis-le-moi. Dis-moi qu'ils vont bien,** implora-t-elle, son corps commençant sérieusement à trembler.

Alex secoua la tête, rouvrant les yeux, ses barrières ayant elles aussi cédé, les larmes s'échappant sans bruit.

— **Je suis désolé Sam... Jack... Jack n'a pas survécu... et Lena...**

La Arias eut un sanglot déchirant à cette nouvelle et secoua fortement la tête, ne voulant pas croire que c'était vrai, brisant toujours plus le cœur de l'agente du FBI.

— **Et Lena... on ne sait pas encore,** elle est au bloc pour le moment, réussit enfin à informer la Danvers.

Sam ne réagit pas tout de suite, semblant soudainement immobile, puis ses épaules commencèrent à trembler de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que finalement, les vannes lâchent et que ses pleurs et ses sanglots se fassent soudainement bruyants, déchirants, dévastateurs. Elle criait son chagrin, se foutant royalement de faire trop de bruit. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Rien d'autre que la mort de Jack et de la possible mort de Lena...

Les larmes d'Alex se firent elles aussi plus abondantes devant le craquage de Sam, cette femme si forte qui aujourd'hui paraissait si brisée la touchant en plein cœur. Finalement, elle prit la femme d'affaires dans ses bras, celle-ci se cramponnant immédiatement à elle, glissant son visage dans son cou alors qu'elle hurlait sa douleur, la Danvers serrant les dents et fermant les yeux pour rester la plus forte possible.

— **C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... Pourquoi... Pourquoi... **sanglotait Sam, complètement anéantie. **Ça commençait enfin à s'arranger... enfin...**

Oui... pourquoi tout cela devait-il arriver... Alex ne savait pas... mais elle était épuisée de tout ça...

•••

**[Flashback]**

**? ? ?** :

_Le canon de l'arme était beaucoup trop proche d'elle... tellement qu'il la faisait presque loucher et qu'elle ne voyait que lui. Elle ne voyait même pas la silhouette du type qui la braquait. Non. Juste l'arme qui était prête à tirer. Alors c'était comme ça que tout ceci allait se terminer ? Elle ne ferait jamais tomber Cadmus ? Elle ne pourrait jamais retenter sa chance avec Lena ? Le dernier moment qu'elle aurait partagé avec sa jumelle était une dispute effroyable comme elles n'en avaient encore jamais connu en 28 ans de vie commune ? Elle ne pourrait jamais tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Alex, celle de revenir et de dire à leur petite famille tout ce qu'elle savait et pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi ? Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir la chance de revoir leur famille de nouveau unie ?_

_Non. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Elle voulait pouvoir revoir le regard si hypnotisant et merveilleux de Lena. Elle voulait pouvoir lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait pouvoir s'excuser auprès de Keira. Elle voulait pouvoir la reprendre dans ses bras et lui dire que plus jamais elle ne s'éloignerait d'elle. Elle voulait lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger, qu'elle finirait par reprendre confiance aux autres et qu'elle aurait la vie merveilleuse qu'elle mérite. Elle voulait pouvoir dire à Alex à quel point elle lui en était reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle et sa jumelle. La remercier d'avoir été si patiente avec elle, si présente, si aimante, si géniale. Elle voulait pouvoir lui dire qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider à revoir Jeremiah sain et sauve. Elle voulait pouvoir respecter sa promesse parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la décevoir. Elle voulait pouvoir remercier Mike et Sam d'avoir été si présent pour Lena, de l'avoir épaulé au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin, d'avoir sacrifié une partie de leur bonheur pour elle. Elle voulait remercier Sam d'être la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était et la remercier d'avoir toujours cherché à se battre pour essayer de réunir leur petite famille. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à faire, à vivre. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, maintenant. Non... Ça ne pouvait pas..._

— _**PAN —**_

_Kara sursauta, les yeux soudainement écarquillés, alors que des éclaboussures se projetait sur son visage, en même temps où la boîte crânienne de son agresseur se faisait défoncer par une balle de sniper. La fausse brune eut soudainement très froid, son regard braqué sur le spectacle morbide face à elle, l'homme qui l'avait menacé de son arme s'écoulant au sol, la tête à moitié explosée par la force de l'impact, son sang giclant abondamment sur le sol. Snowbird était complètement figée, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de cette scène macabre, complètement choquée, dégoûtée. Au cours des 7 dernières années, elle avait vu des choses atroces, mais jamais d'aussi près, aussi horribles, aussi violentes..._

— _**SUNNY BOUGE-TOI !**_ _Hurla Kate depuis le côté conducteur, n'ayant pas vu ce qui s'était passé à cause de l'angle mort, mais comprenant que le coup de feu était passé bien trop près de sa meilleure amie déguisée. _

_Cependant, la fausse Russe ne commença à réagir, uniquement lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un tirer fermement sur sa manche, son regard quittant enfin le cadavre devant elle, avant de se braquer sur Andrea qui lui criait de s'activer. Kara n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, son cerveau encore à moitié déconnecté. Elle ne voyait que les lèvres de l'Hispanique bougé avec affolement et son visage se crisper. Finalement, la jumelle de Supergirl secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et après un dernier regard à l'extérieur, qui lui permit de voir la bande de malfrats se rapprocher dangereusement et d'apercevoir hâtivement une silhouette sombre dans un coin, qui était armé d'un fusil à lunette, la reporter s'activa de nouveau et se précipita dans la voiture, Kate n'attendant pas plus longtemps pour démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue et s'éloigner le plus possible de cette maudite villa. _

•••

_Kara n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au trajet, à leur destination, aux demandes constantes de Felicity ou même à la présence des deux autres personnes dans la voiture. Son esprit était encore en partie coincé là-bas, dans ce garage. Elle sentait encore l'arme qui avait tenté de l'étouffer sur sa gorge. Elle entendait encore le bruit monstrueux des os broyés des deux soldats qui avait brutalement rencontré le pare-chocs de la voiture de Kate. Elle revivait l'adrénaline et la peur monstrueuse qui s'était emparée d'elle quand elle avait vraiment cru vivre sa dernière heure. Elle voyait encore tout ce sang, cette cervelle étalée sur le sol en béton. Elle savait qu'une petite partie de ce sang et peut-être même de cette cervelle en question se trouvait sur elle, tachant son manteau, ses cheveux, la peau de son visage..._

— _**Arrête-toi...**_ _lâcha-t-elle soudainement, ne faisant même plus attention à utiliser son faux accent Russe. _

_Son visage était livide, son estomac complètement retourné, sa respiration saccadée, ses membres tremblants, ses sens embrouillés, son cerveau toujours branché sur les mêmes visions, bruits, sensations monstrueuses qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation comme celle-là et ce n'était probablement pas la dernière fois, mais... celle-ci était de trop. Tout avait été de trop. Elle avait frôlé la mort trop de fois en seulement quelques minutes. Elle avait vu et entendu trop de choses ignobles dans ce court laps de temps. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait juste-_

— _**Arrête-toi !**_ _Exigea-t-elle plus fortement. _

_La Kane freina soudainement et à peine la voiture fut-elle arrêtée, que Snowbird s'échappa de celle-ci, ses jambes flageolantes et elle put à peine faire quelques pas avant de s'effondrer à genoux, une main agrippée à un gros rocher et vidant l'intégralité de son estomac sur le sol terreux du désert qu'elles traversaient visiblement. _

_Ses spasmes étaient horribles, le goût dans sa bouche était atroce, elle se sentait au plus mal, elle ne percevait même pas la main qui s'était posée doucement sur son épaule, la présence se voulant rassurante, lui parlant d'une voix calme et douce, alors que la blonde était à la fois prise dans une crise de panique monumentale et un traumatisme sévère provoqué par ce qu'elle venait de vivre._

_Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait juste retrouver sa vie. Retrouver sa vie que Cadmus lui avait volée..._

•••

_Honnêtement, tout le passage entre ce satané garage et la salle de bain du motel miteux où elle se trouvait maintenant, était complètement flou pour son esprit encore complètement perturbé. Elle avait les bras appuyés sur le petit lavabo devant elle, ceux-ci tremblants toujours plus que la normale. Son teint, malgré son maquillage et ses quelques prothèses en latex, était cireux et sali de sang et autre substance dont elle ne voulait pas, ou dont elle ne voulait pas s'avouer leurs origines... _

— _**Hey,**_ _salua prudemment Kate, qui venait d'entrer dans la petite pièce et de refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière elle, afin de permettre à Andrea qui somnolait dans l'autre pièce après cette soirée plus qu'épuisante, de rester tranquille. __**Comment tu te sens ?**_

_L'ex-soldat la fixait d'un air plus qu'inquiet à travers le miroir, n'ayant jamais vu sa meilleure amie dans un tel niveau de stress, d'angoisse, de fatigue, de choc et surtout de lassitude. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi elle pouvait ressembler sans maquillage ou lentilles de contact. Cela devait juste être... horrible... Là, maintenant, tout de suite, le soleil qu'était Kara Danvers n'était plus... et Kate craignait qu'il ne le soit plus jamais... _

_Snowbird ferma les yeux fortement, sa mâchoire se crispant atrocement. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher maintenant. Pas après tant d'effort. Pas quand elle se sentait si proche du but. Elle utilisa alors tout son self contrôle qu'elle avait durement acquis au cours de ces dernières années et tenta de rejeter ses images atroces qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas... Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le lavabo, ses jointures devant presque blanches, son corps entier se tendant. Puis finalement, elle lâcha un profond soupire et inspira et expira exagérément à plusieurs reprises, avant de finalement essayer de détendre ses muscles et de rouvrir les yeux, Kate frissonnant désagréablement, en apercevant le regard froid et vide de celle qui fut un jour surnommé le soleil de Midvale. _

— _**Il faut que l'on retourne dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Tout mon équipement et mon maquillage sont là-bas,**_ _lâcha enfin Kara d'une voix dénuée d'émotion qui fit grimacer la femme aux cheveux courts. _

— _**J'irais le chercher, mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu. **_

— _**J'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et au cas où tu aies oublié, il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Il faut que je refasse mon maquillage. Je ne compte pas rester... comme ça**__, fit-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux, ne supportant plus de voir son reflet avec ce sang et... cette autre chose qui tachait son visage. _

— _**Elle sait déjà qui tu es Kara,**_ _signala doucement Kate._

_La fausse brune se retourna immédiatement à cette révélation, envoyant un regard à la fois fou et paniqué à sa meilleure amie. _

— _**Comment- Tu- Je-**_ _s'affola-t-elle._

_Non, non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ! Elle ne devait pas savoir ! _

— _**Kara, Kara, doucement,**_ _fit son amie en saisissant ses bras pour essayer de l'empêcher de trop s'agiter. _

_Kate dut user de patience et de calme pendant plusieurs longues minutes afin de réussir à atténuer assez la panique de Kara pour qu'elle reprenne un tant soit peu le contrôle. _

— _**Voilà, c'est bien, doucement,**_ _sourit la Kane d'un air encourageant. __**Bien. Elle ne va rien dire. Je vais m'en assurer. À l'heure actuelle des choses de toute manière, sa vie est fortement menacée. Nous sommes pour le moment ses seules alliées et je vais m'assurer de lui trouver un endroit sécurisé et isolé le temps que tout ceci se tasse. Je lui ferais aussi parfaitement comprendre, qu'elle a tout intérêt à ne rien dévoiler sur ton identité**__, ajouta-t-elle avec un sérieux et une menace qui faisait froid dans le dos. _

_Kara déglutit, complètement sur les nerfs, se sentant horriblement à fleur de peau. Elle remerciait vraiment Kate d'être là, même si elle ne savait pas encore comment elle pouvait être là. Cependant, là, maintenant, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans le monde capable de réellement lui apporter un tant soit peu de réconfort et aucune des deux n'étaient présente..._

— _**Mais... Mais comment elle a su ?**_ _Bégaya légèrement la blonde, son côté Kara Danvers ressortant de plus en plus malgré qu'elle soit toujours habillée en tant que Snowbird._ _**Et toi ? Comment tu l'as su...**_

_Kate soupira et obligea gentiment la fausse brune à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, avant de saisir un gant de toilette, de le passer à l'eau savonneuse et de s'approcher de nouveau de sa meilleure amie pour commencer à lui nettoyer délicatement le visage. _

— _**Elle a vu ton alliance**__, expliqua-t-elle, en continuant ses gestes doux sur la face de l'espionne. _

_Kara ferma les yeux. Elle était vraiment conne de garder cette bague même en temps que Snowbird, mais... c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'enlever. Jamais... _

— _**Andrea est une bonne amie de Lena depuis longtemps. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant qu'elle connaisse une partie de votre histoire et qu'elle ait réussi à faire le rapprochement... Quant à moi... Je le sais depuis un moment. **_

_La blonde, qui avait fini par enlever sa perruque quand Kate l'avait fait s'asseoir, rouvrit les yeux avec un certain choc._

— _**Mais, mais, mais... Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?**_

_L'ex-soldat soupira de nouveau._

— _**Je l'ai apprise par hasard, mais on peut dire que c'est un peu Oliver qui m'a mise sur cette piste.**_

_Kara fronça les sourcils. Oliver avait été le deuxième au courant pour son identité. Il était le petit ami de Felicity depuis maintenant bien des années et il les avait aidés bien des fois sans poser de questions, faisant juste confiance à sa petite amie. Puis de fil en aiguille, la geek avait fini par avouer à Kara que toute cette histoire la pesait et qu'elle se sentait vraiment le besoin d'en parler avec lui, qu'il pourrait être un atout encore plus précieux en sachant tous les détails de l'histoire. La Danvers avait hésité longuement, ne voulant attirer plus d'ennuis à plus de gens qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Puis elle avait vraiment fini par apercevoir la tension de l'informaticienne et à quel point cette histoire la bouffait de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à cacher tout ça à son petit ami, puis finalement, Kara avait cédé et l'avait autorisé à en parler. Elle avait confiance en Oliver. Il s'était montré loyal avant même d'être au courant de quoi que ce soit et une fois qu'il savait tous les détails, il s'était montré d'un soutien sans failles pour les deux blondes. Son poste au quartier de la défense étant en plus un véritable atout. _

— _**Un jour, il m'a contacté et il m'a proposé une mission très importante. Je n'étais déjà plus soldat, mais il a vraiment su piquer ma curiosité. Il m'a donc demandé de surveiller et de protéger coûte que coûte, une femme qui se faisait appeler Snowbird. J'ai fini par accepter cette mission et j'ai vite compris que Snowbird et toi étiez une seule et même personne. **_

— _**... C'est pour ça que tu venais avec moi à chaque voyage... **__Comprit Kara._

— _**Je ne veux pas que tu croies que notre amitié est fausse. Ce n'est pas le cas. On était déjà de très bonnes amies quand Oliver m'a proposé cette mission, je pense même que c'est pour ça qu'il me l'a demandé à moi. J'ai adoré tous ces voyages et je suis plus que prête à en faire encore autant que tu veux. Cependant, je savais que chaque voyage humanitaire que tu faisais était en réalité une couverture pour aller enquêter dans ce pays. Alors oui, je t'ai suivi à chaque fois en grande partie pour ça, mais aussi parce que j'aime vraiment ça. Rien dans notre amitié n'est faux Kara, je veux vraiment que tu comprennes ça. **_

_La blonde resta muette pendant plusieurs minutes, quelque peu choquée par la révélation._

— _**Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça ? **_

— _**Environ 4 ans...**_

_Soit depuis presque le début, leur rencontre datant d'i ans..._

— _**Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?**_

— _**Je te connais Kara. Si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, c'est pour l'une des raisons que tu ne l'as jamais dit aux autres. Tu te serais beaucoup trop inquiété pour moi. Je suis là à chacune de tes missions et je surveille tes arrières. Si tu avais su que j'étais là, tu te serais toujours inquiété pour moi, tu aurais été plus anxieuse, tu aurais été moins efficace sur le terrain et nettement moins concentré. Agir en solo est sans doute l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle tu es toujours vivante à cette heure-ci. Quand tu es seule, tu peux te concentrer uniquement sur toi et sur personne d'autre. Alors j'ai préféré me taire. Je sais que ça t'aurait probablement aidé de pouvoir m'en parler... mais j'ai préféré te donner plus de chance de survie... Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti aussi longtemps... **_

_Un silence se fit, Kara perdu dans ses pensées. Entre le décalage horaire, l'organisation de sa mission, les problèmes relationnels qui lui tombaient dessus un à un, les tensions, le traumatisme de sa dernière mission... la blonde était épuisée et elle eut à peine le souvenir de dire à Kate qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'après tout, elle aussi lui avait menti, et ce depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, qu'elle sentait son corps s'enfoncer dans un vieux matelas et son esprit sombrer dans un sommeil profond, mais clairement perturbé..._

•••

_Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Comment c'était possible... Pourquoi Lena avait-elle fait ça ? Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Elle travaillait avec Felicity depuis 7 ans maintenant. Elle avait vu la blonde à lunettes faire des choses hallucinantes avec un ordinateur et pourtant... Lena avait réussi à pirater une partie de ses informations, et ce... sans que la geek ne le sache, du moins... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte du logiciel espion qui était installé dans son système. _

_Quand Andrea lui avait dit que c'était Lena qui était passée la voir avant la Russe et qui lui avait soutiré des informations sur la clé en utilisant elle aussi des infos compromettantes sur elle et que Felicity avait d'abord paniqué sur l'absence de réponse de plusieurs heures de Kara, pour ensuite lui apprendre avec affolement que quelqu'un avait réussi à la pirater... La reporter avait senti son cœur s'arrêter... Non, pourquoi Lena avait-elle fait ça ? Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa promesse de rester à l'écart, mais... pas aussi vite, pas de manière aussi dangereuse !_

_La Luthor n'avait-elle rien écouté de ce qu'elle avait répété et répété ? Cadmus n'avait rien à voir avec Darhk ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle dû foncer tête baissée ?! C'était le genre de Keira ça, pas de Lena ! Et la brune lui avait appris, suite à son coup de fil énervé et paniqué, qu'elle avait récupéré la clé à l'aide de Corben ? Corben ?! Comment Lena avait pu être aussi stupide ?! Comment avait-elle pu faire confiance à cet homme ! Ce sale-_

_La blonde ferma férocement les yeux, serrant son téléphone à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, alors que Kate et Andrea qui se trouvaient plus loin dans le jet privé qui les menaient à Washington pour qu'Oliver fasse protéger dignement Andrea, restait en retrait, jetant des coups d'œil de tant en tant à la journaliste qui semblait prête à tout casser autour d'elle._

_Kara était vraiment à fleur de peau et apprendre ça, la laissait dans un état de panique intense. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait essayer de protéger Lena au moins le temps qu'elle puisse débarquer à National City. Elle réfléchit alors à toute allure, essayant de penser à une personne de confiance à qui elle pouvait donner cette mission. Elle pensa immédiatement à Keira, puis à Alex, mais... Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser l'une ou l'autre être aussi proche de la brune avec le danger qu'elle encourrait maintenant. Elle avait plus que confiance en leur capacité de se sortir des pires situations et de protéger Lena coûte que coûte, mais... Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas risquer la vie de ses sœurs. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'une d'entre elles... Elle ne le supporterait pas... La blessure pare-balle de Keira avait déjà presque eu raison d'elle... elle ne pouvait vraiment pas en supporter plus... _

_Alors, elle pensa à Mike. C'était un excellent ami. Elle l'aimait énormément et avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle savait qu'il protégerait Lena lui aussi coûte que coûte. Son entraînement militaire serrait aussi un atout non négligeable. Elle commença alors à composer son numéro et en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nauséeuse et de se détester en pensant qu'elle préférait risquer la vie de Mike que l'une de ses sœurs... Elle était une personne horrible... Quand avait-elle vraiment commencé à devenir ainsi... Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se détestait purement et simplement... _

— _**Allô ? **__Résonna soudainement la voix de l'homme, sortant Kara de ses pensées noires._

— _**Mike ! Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que t'es dispo là maintenant tout de suite,**_ _commença immédiatement la blonde à l'assiéger de question, sa respiration rapide à cause de la panique qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser. _

— _**Ok, ok, calme-toi Kara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ _Fit le brun, soudainement cruellement sérieux, comprenant parfaitement que la situation était urgente et que Kara avait réellement besoin de lui. _

— _**Tu sais où est Lena ? **_

— _**Lena ? Elle est dans la voiture juste en face de nous pourquoi ? On accompagne Jack à l'aéroport,**_ _expliqua le soldat, essayant de rester calme malgré la tension qu'il sentait chez la reporter._

— _**S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu vas garder un œil sur elle ! Il ne faut pas que tu la lâches du regard ok ? C'est vraiment ultra important Mike. Promets-moi que tu vas veiller sur elle !**_ _S'affola Kara, sa voix tremblante, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle. _

_Wood se tendit de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais pour que la blonde soit dans un tel état d'angoisse, c'est que c'était vraiment VRAIMENT très important._

— _**Que je garde un œil sur elle ? Euh oui je peux, mais pourquoi tu-**_

— _**SAM FREINES !**_ _Intervint soudainement la voix criante de sa jumelle à travers le téléphone, gelant immédiatement le sang de Kara. _

_Un bruit monstrueux de freins s'en suivit, ainsi qu'un bruit de choc ignoble, puis... plus rien. Juste le silence..._

— _**Mike ? **_

_Son cœur tambourinait si furieusement qu'elle était presque sûre qu'il pouvait sortir de sa poitrine._

— _**M- Mike ?**_

_Elle n'entendait plus rien si ce n'était les battements sourds dans ses oreilles et sa respiration de plus en plus erratique._

— _**MIKE ?! **_

_Ce n'était pas possible... qu'est-ce qui s'était passé... ce n'était pas possible... c'était un cauchemar... tout allait bien en réalité... ce n'était pas possible... Elle en avait assez... qu'on la réveille... ce n'était pas possible..._

— _**MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**_

**[Fin Du Flashback]**

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, Jardin de l'Hôpital, National City** :

Keira était tendue, silencieuse, alors qu'elle déambulait dans le parc autour de l'hôpital, Ruby présente juste à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main avec fermeté comme si elle avait peur que Supergirl ne s'échappe et regardant d'un air absent Pikachu, qui chahutait à côté d'elle, tenu en laisse par la main libre de la fille de Sam.

Cela faisait bien une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elles se baladaient en silence, la flic ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire pour la fillette de même pas encore 10 ans. Ruby était anéantie par la mort de son tonton Jack, elle était paniquée à l'idée de perdre aussi Lena et elle était ébranlée d'avoir vu sa mère d'habitude si forte, légère et taquine, perdre le contrôle lors de l'accident. Keira savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait essayer de dire ou de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça et ne le serait probablement jamais. Elle ne savait pas comment vraiment interagirent avec les autres. Elle avait déjà eu du mal au lycée et cela était devenu de plus en plus difficile avec le temps et maintenant elle en était arrivée à un tel niveau qu'elle ne savait vraiment plus comment communiquer avec autrui sans être mal à l'aise.

Étrangement, les enfants avaient toujours semblé attirés par elle. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec eux et ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter auprès d'eux... Enfin, peut-être qu'à l'époque de l'université, où tout avait semblé trop beau pour être vrai, elle avait fini, à l'aide de Mike et de Sam, à comprendre comment agir avec les gamins, mais ce temps était révolu... Son exemple le plus flagrant de gosse qui semblait complètement attiré par elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, était Ruby. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette gamine merveilleuse semblait presque l'aduler. Elle avait bien compris que Mike et Sam avaient souvent parlé de Kara et elle à la petite, mais elle ne comprenait tout de même pas cet attachement immense que semblait lui porte la jeune Arias.

Elle la regardait avec tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux, comme si elle voyait son héros en chaire et en os. Elle était tellement excitée et joyeuse quand la flic lui parlait ou même la regardait juste, comme si le simple fait qu'elle fasse attention à sa présence était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Elle était tellement au comble du paradis, quand Keira acceptait de jouer au foot avec elle, de lui apprendre certains gestes, ou quand elles étaient allées faire un simple petit jogging. Elle avait été tellement incrédule quand à l'hôpital, Sam était venu se plaindre que depuis que sa fille connaissait la détective, elle essayait de copier son comportement, grognant plus qu'elle ne parlait quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, alors qu'avant cela, elle utilisait plutôt l'air dédaigneux et froid de Lena. Non, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette gamine était si attachée à elle. Elle qui l'avait purement et simplement abandonné à son sort, alors qu'elle avait été si heureuse de s'occuper d'elle durant les premières années de sa vie... Alex avait été présente autant qu'elle avait pu. Kara avait été présente autant qu'elle avait pu. Elle... elle avait simplement fui et pourtant, c'était vers elle que Ruby semblait le plus attiré... Pas Alex. Pas Kara. Elle. Ruby était proche de ses sœurs aussi, oui... mais ce n'était rien comparé au comportement fasciné qu'elle avait auprès d'elle.

— **Est-ce que je peux avoir à manger ? Je commence à avoir faim...** lança soudainement Ruby d'une petite voix, la tête toujours basse, regardant Pikachu faire n'importe quoi sans réellement le voir.

Le comportement de la petite fille serra le cœur de la blonde. En temps normal, Ruby aurait été probablement au comble de l'excitation de partager cette balade avec Pikachu et elle. Elle aurait couru partout avec le bébé malinois et aurait ri de ses pitreries, mais là... il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Simplement le chagrin et la peur. Le monde était injuste... Elle ne méritait pas ça... Elle ne méritait pas de perdre un oncle de qui elle était certainement très proche et de possiblement perdre sa tante qui était plus qu'un modèle pour elle. Lena ne méritait pas de perdre l'homme qui avait été si précieux pour elle et ne méritait pas d'être entre la vie et la mort... Sam ne méritait pas de perdre ainsi l'un de ses meilleurs amis et d'être dans l'attente insurmontable de savoir si sa sœur de cœur survivrait ou non... Kara ne méritait pas de possiblement perdre la femme de sa vie... Mike ne méritait pas d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami et de possiblement perdre Lena... Jack n'avait probablement pas mérité de mourir aussi jeune et de cette façon... aucun d'eux ne méritait tout ça...

— **Bien-sûr. Est-ce que tu as une envie particulière ?** Fit doucement la flic, resserrant doucement l'emprise sur la main de la petite, essayant de montrer silencieusement qu'elle ne comptait pas fuir cette fois.

Pas encore... Plus jamais...

— **Je sais pas... lâcha piteusement la jeune Arias. J'ai faim, mais en même temps j'ai pas très envie de manger... c'est bizarre. **

Keira ferma les yeux, essayant d'évacuer la tension dans ses muscles et la pression qui pesait toujours sur elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les autres. C'était une enfant de même pas dix ans et elle venait de vivre une expérience plus que traumatisante... Elle avait besoin d'elle, là, maintenant ! Il était tant qu'elle arrête de s'appuyer sur son sort et qu'elle essaye au mieux d'être digne de la lueur si brillante qu'elle percevait dans les yeux de Ruby quand elle la regardait comme si elle était le plus grand héros de la terre.

Elle inspira et expira alors profondément. Elle n'avait pas demandé à avoir autant d'attention de la part de mini Sam, mais elle l'avait, c'était un fait. Elle avait des responsabilités envers elle et il était hors de question qu'elle les fuit une nouvelle fois.

— **On peut commencer par un simple chocolat chaud au stand là-bas et après on verra pour la nourriture. Ça te va ?** Proposa la blonde avec le bras en écharpe, son esprit tellement orienté vers la petite depuis qu'elle était avec elle, qu'elle en oubliait complètement la douleur.

La fillette hésita, puis elle tourna enfin la tête vers sa voisine, recevant immédiatement un petit sourire de la part de la flic, qui lui fit du bien au moral. Elle sourit alors timidement à son tour, hochant la tête et les deux filles se dirigèrent alors vers le petit stand qui bordait l'hôpital.

Une fois leur boisson chaude en main, elles s'installèrent finalement sur l'un des bancs du parc éclairé par de nombreux lampadaires, buvant leur chocolat en silence pendant quelques minutes, alors que Pikachu s'attaquait de nouveau aux chaussures de sa maîtresse, faisant légèrement sourire la petite châtain.

— **T'as pas froid ? **Grimaça Ruby, resserrant la veste de sa mère qu'elle avait sur les épaules, alors que Keira se baladait nonchalamment en tee-shirt dehors, depuis qu'elle avait laissé sa veste en cuir sur les épaules de la mère de la petite fille.

La blonde eut un petit sourire attendri devant l'inquiétude évidente de sa voisine.

— **Non, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tendance à avoir jamais froid. **

— **Je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi oncle Mike dit que tu n'es pas humaine...** commenta Ruby, Keira ricana silencieusement.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, simplement dérangé par Pikachu et ses attaques de chaussures ainsi que de quelques grognements éventuels de Keira devant cette violence contre ses pauvres lacets, faisant parfois rire légèrement la petite fille. C'était loin d'être aussi joyeux que d'ordinaire, mais c'était toujours mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt.

— **Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne reverrais plus jamais oncle Jack ?** Demanda soudainement Ruby, la tête de nouveau basse, reniflant péniblement.

Elle n'était pas idiote et n'était plus un bébé. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, mais... Elle ne savait pas... Elle aimerait pouvoir continuer d'espérer un peu...

Keira arrêta momentanément de respirer, sentant la tension et la légère panique qu'elle avait enfin réussi à repousser, revenir au grand galop à cette question. Qu'était-elle censée dire à ça ? Comment on discutait de ça avec une gamine de 9 ans et demi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait le droit et n'avait pas le droit de mentionner ? Elle ne savait ABSOLUMENT PAS !

— **Euh...** Elle se racla la gorge, s'exaspérant elle-même d'être si pitoyable.

Finalement, elle soupira et passa son bras valide autour des épaules de la petite fille, qui vient immédiatement se caler contre le corps étrangement chaud de Supergirl, malgré le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait dans la nuit fraîche.

— **Non, tu ne le reverras plus,** lâcha-t-elle finalement, essayant de se donner la voix la plus douce possible et de resserrer son étreinte, alors qu'elle sentait la gamine recommencer à sangloter.

Mentir était inutile, en particulier avec une fillette aussi intelligente. Ruby tourna son visage mouillé de nouvelles larmes dans le cou de l'ancienne footballeuse, serrant de nouveau le cœur de la flic, qui se sentit à la fois extrêmement chagriné de ce spectacle et de tout ce qui arrivait, mais aussi extrêmement colérique contre ce monde dans lequel il vivait et contre cet enfoiré qui leur avait foncé dessus.

— **Et... Et... Et t- Tante L- Lena ?** Pleura-t-elle, n'osant même pas imaginer de ne plus jamais revoir sa tante qu'elle aimait tant.

Supergirl ferma les yeux, essayant de rester le plus calme possible. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser dominer par ses émotions, ses doutes et ses peurs. La gamine avait besoin de soutien ici et elle ferait ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui en donner.

— **Tu sais, ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que je connais Lena et si je suis sûre d'une chose à son propos, c'est qu'elle fera tout ce qui faut pour se battre jusqu'au bout,** commença la blonde en fixant droit devant elle, sa voix posée et calme berçant étrangement la petite fille. **C'est une femme très courageuse et l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse et surtout, elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas vous laisser tomber, toi et ta mère. Elle va se battre jusqu'au bout Ruby. Sois-en sûre. **

La jeune Arias renifla, mais n'ajouta rien à ça, restant plutôt pelotonnée contre le corps de Supergirl et s'endormant de plus en plus contre elle, alors que Keira continuait de fixé droit devant elle, son bras protecteur entourant les épaules de la fille de Sam. Lena devait vraiment survivre... Elle le devait, sinon... c'était la fin de leur petite famille. Sam se remettrait vraiment difficilement d'une telle perte, voire pas du tout et Kara... Kara ne s'en remettrait jamais et donc... Elle non plus... Lena et Kara avaient toujours été les piliers principaux de leur famille. C'était grâce à elles et leur rapprochement que leur famille avait commencé à se former et se souder... Si l'une d'elles mourait, alors c'était la fin...

— **T'as vraiment intérêt à survivre Luthor, ou je te botte le cul,** grogna dans un murmure la blonde, toujours immobile, alors que Pikachu avait fini par s'endormir roulé en boule sur son pied et Ruby à s'endormir contre elle.

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, Hôpital, National City** :

Alex avait les yeux résolument fermés, essayant de garder une attitude calme, malgré la tempête émotionnelle qui bataillait en elle. Toute cette situation était horrible... Sa mâchoire se crispa et son bras enroulé autour de l'ancienne pompom girl se resserra, couvant Sam d'un geste protecteur, celle-ci ayant fini par s'endormir d'épuisement après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. La Danvers n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait assez de toute cette tension, cette angoisse, ce stress qui les poursuivaient depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Elle en avait assez de ce réveiller chaque maintenant depuis dix ans en ce demandant si oui ou non, son père était toujours vivant et si oui, dans quel état ? Elle en avait assez de la tension immense et de la dispute montreuses qui avait fini par éclater entre ses sœurs. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'angoisse et du stress qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus pour Kara depuis qu'elle avait apprise qu'elle se battait dans l'ombre contre Cadmus depuis maintenant 7 ans. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir Keira s'enfoncer toujours plus dans sa solitude et de se noyer obsessionnellement dans l'enquête du tueur de ses parents. Kara avait peut-être réussi à faire le deuil de ses parents, du moins elle le pensait, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas de Supergirl, qui restait bloqué là-dessus et qui l'empêchait d'avancer depuis maintenant plus de 14 ans. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir si oui ou non Lena allait s'en sortir. Elle n'arrivait pas à oblitérer les pleurs monstrueux et le chagrin affreux que Sam avait libéré à peine une heure plus tôt. Elle ne supportait pas le regard cireux et terne de Mike qui était revenu des ses nombreux appels téléphoniques et qui encore une fois, n'avait pas réussi à joindre sa sœur. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir vu un médecin i peine quelques minutes, leur annoncer que le groupe sanguin de Lena était particulièrement rare et qu'il n'était pas certain d'en avoir assez en stock. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir vu Mike se levait immédiatement, leur dire qu'ils étaient compatibles et qu'il était près à ce vider de son sang pour elle. Il ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça ! Aucun d'eux ne devrait avoir à vivre ça !

Ils en avaient déjà tous tellement bavé dans la vie ! Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Ce n'était tellement pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait leur avenir commun... Où était la bonne humeur, les taquineries, la complicité qui les unissait tous ? Le plus gros questionnement qu'ils devraient avoir à ce stade, était comment allaient-ils réserver une maison de vacances assez grande pour tous les accueillir et non si Lena allait pouvoir fêter son prochain anniversaire... Ou même... qui serait le prochain à aller à l'hôpital...

Quand pourraient-ils de nouveau vivre simplement ? Pourraient-ils de nouveau un jour vivre simplement... Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus elle avait de sérieux doutes sur la question...

Elle soupira profondément, retenant difficilement de nouvelles larmes de tomber. Elle devait rester forte. Pour Sam, pour Ruby, ses sœurs, tout le monde... Elle le devait. Une vibration dans sa poche la sortit soudain de ses pensées noires et elle se tortilla légèrement, en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller sa voisine dont la tête reposait sur son épaule, pour saisir son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.

Immédiatement, son cœur sentit un soulagement devant le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir, mais aussi un autre type d'angoisse se présentait aussitôt... Le SMS venait de Felicity. Après que Mike lui ait indiqué avec un air de défaite qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à joindre Kara, l'agente du FBI avait envoyé un message à la geek pour savoir si elle aurait de meilleurs chances. Celle-ci lui indiquait donc qu'elle avait réussi à avoir de ses nouvelles par un moyen détourné et qu'elle avait apprise la nouvelle à Kara concernant Lena, malheureusement, depuis, silence radio de la part de la jumelle de Supergirl et s'était ça qui faisait flipper Alex.

Ça la faisait flipper, parce que Mike lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un accident et la Danvers était vraiment terrifié de ce que Kara pourrait faire. Elle devait avoir craquer, ça, elle en était persuadée. Le cas de Lena à l'hôpital étant, elle en était sûre, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase et Kara qu'elle avait déjà senti tellement à fleur de peau chez Felicity, devait aujourd'hui être complètement anéanti. Alors à ça, il y avait deux cas de figure possible et honnêtement, les deux étaient terrifiants à son sens.

Le premier cas, Kara tombait complètement dans une dépression plus que sévère, peut-être même pire que celle dans laquelle elle était tombée après la mort de ses parents et quand elle avait débarqué chez les Danvers. Ces années là, Alex s'en souvenait parfaitement, son esprit complètement traumatisé par le profond anéantissement qu'elle avait pu ressentir chez Kara à ce moment-là, qui avait été même pire que lors de la mort de Kenny. Rien que cette pensée que la blonde à lunettes puisse retomber là-dedans la faisait frissonner désagréablement.

Puis le deuxième cas et non plus envieux... Kara pétait complètement un câble et essayait de se venger de Cadmus par tous les moyens... Parce que oui, il devait s'agir d'eux, non ? Il n'y avait que ça comme solution...

— **Hey, Danvers**, salua doucement une voix à côté d'elle, se voulant douce pour ne pas la brusquer.

Alex sortit alors de nouveau de ses pensées et tomba sur le sourire bienveillant de Maggie Sawyer, habillé avec son imperméable de la police.

— **Ma- Maggie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Fit Alex, fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu étonnée.

— **Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez. J'ai vite compris que Keira et toi étiez assez proches de Lena. **

— **Merci,** sourit légèrement Alex, touchée, mais ne pouvant offrir mieux au vu de la situation actuelle.

— **J'ai... **

La flic se stoppa dans sa phrase, regardant les environs et faisant bien attention que Sam dormait profondément. Satisfaite de constater qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler, l'Hispanique s'assit au côté de la Danvers, parlant à voix basse pour être sûre qu'elle serait la seule à entendre.

— **J'ai aussi quelques informations que pourrait vous intéresser tes sœurs et toi,** signala-t-elle enfin.

L'agente du FBI fronça les sourcils à ça.

Après qu'elle eut quitté l'appartement de Felicity il y a quelques jours maintenant, la Danvers était directement partie rejoindre Keira à l'hôpital et chacune avait fini par faire des révélations à l'autre. La blonde lui dévoilant ce que Maggie lui avait apprise et comment elle avait couverte Kara, puis Alex finissant par lui dire ce qui s'était passé chez l'informaticienne. Après ça, Alex avait bien vu que l'agent Sawyer avait semblé remonter dans l'estime de sa sœur, ce qui était en fait un exploit et la Danvers était quasiment sûre maintenant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

— **À propos de quoi ?** Lâcha-t-elle enfin, intéressée.

— **Lena... et son "accident", **chuchota Sawyer, tendant immédiatement Alex.

Si les gens qui avaient fait ça croyaient pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça... alors ils se trompaient lourdement, pensa l'agente de FBI avec une soudaine hargne. Ils s'en étaient pris à leur famille. Ils allaient amèrement le regretter. La mâchoire d'Alex se crispa soudainement d'une colère sourde, voire presque d'une haine débordante, puis elle reprit :

— **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Lança-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

La flic la regarda intensément pendant quelques instants, puis elle ajouta.

— **On peut pas en parler ici, en plein milieu d'un couloir... **

Alex ferma les yeux, frustrée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sam toute seule, mais elle devait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes les salauds qui avaient fait ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à ajouter quelque chose, quand le regard de Maggie fut soudainement attiré au fond du couloir et l'agente fit immédiatement de même, tombant sur Keira, qui revenait de sa balade avec Ruby.

La blonde semblait épuisée, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Après tout, elle sortait tout juste de l'hôpital après une blessure pare-balle causée i peine quelques jours, elle avait sauté d'une falaise, avait sortie Lena de la voiture pendant que Mike s'occupait de Jack et maintenant elle faisait son possible pour rester forte pour la famille Arias et pour Mike, et ce, tout dans la même soirée... Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant qu'elle soit plus que fatiguée.

— **Maggie ?** Fit Supergirl, fronçant les sourcils quand elle arriva à leur niveau, après avoir jeté un regard attentif à Alex et Sam pour voir comment elles allaient.

— **Salut partenaire, **sourit la brune, son sourire se voulant taquin, mais en même temps gentil, ne voulant pas trop ennuyer la blonde pour le moment. **Si on m'avait dit que tu serais douée avec les enfants, j'y aurais jamais cru,** taquina-t-elle légèrement, en apercevant Ruby, endormi contre la flic, Keira la portant de son bras valide.

Sa collègue fronça les sourcils.

— **Je ne le suis pas... Elle ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis avant de jouer le koala avec moi,** grommela légèrement Keira, faisant légèrement rire Maggie et Alex devant son regard d'enfant mécontent.

— **Ne fait pas genre K... La vérité c'est que t'adores les enfants autant que les chiens,** sourit Alex, appréciant ce petit moment d'aparté dans toute cette tension.

Supergirl ne répondit pas à ça, se contentant de détourner le regard en grognant dans son coin, faisant encore sourire les deux autres.

— **Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à part m'embêter ?** Lâcha K en direction de sa binôme.

— **Elle a des infos sur ce qui s'est passé, **expliqua Alex, rendant l'atmosphère de nouveau extrêmement sérieuse.

La blonde se tendit immédiatement à ça, puis elle se baissa vers le banc où se trouvait Sam, voulant déposer Ruby sur celui-ci, mais la petite était farouchement agrippée à son cou et grogna quand la blonde essaya de l'en décrocher. Aussitôt, Supergirl soupira, prenant une expression mécontente de cette séquestration, tandis que Maggie avait un petit sourire en coin avec Alex en regardant le spectacle aussi adorable que marrant.

— **M'aidez pas surtout,** gronda la jumelle de Kara avec mécontentement, mais faisant attention de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas risquer de réveiller les deux Arias épuisées.

— **Je ne comptais pas le faire,** s'amusa Maggie, recevant immédiatement un regard noir de sa partenaire, qui essayait toujours de récupérer l'usage de son cou.

— **En fait, tu tombes plutôt bien,** signala Alex. Prends ma place, fit-elle sérieusement en s'adressant à sa sœur.

Keira se redressa à ces mots, Ruby toujours sur elle, n'ayant pas réussi à la faire lâcher prise sans la réveiller. Elle fixa ensuite Sam, puis Alex avec un froncement de sourcil.

— **Non. Toi tu restes avec Sam et Ruby et moi je vais parler avec Maggie,** répliqua Keira avec le même air sérieux que sa sœur, comprenant qu'Alex voulait qu'elle reste ici pour pouvoir aller discuter de tout ça avec la flic dans un lieu plus sécurisé.

— **K, t'es épuisée, t'as eu une journée interminable, t'es blessée, ton chef t'as mi en arrêt forcé, Ruby ne veut pas te lâcher et je crois que Sam a vraiment cru que tu ne sortirais jamais vivante de cette rivière. Alors... reste avec elles. Elles ont besoin de toi et t'as besoin de repos. On te tient au courant le plus vite possible et tu fais de même sur l'état de Lena.**

— **Mais-**

— **K... S'il te plaît... **

Les deux sœurs se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, puis finalement Keira détourna le regard, soupirant. Alex avait gagné, elle le savait, pas grâce à la fatigue de la blonde, mais bien parce qu'elle avait utilisé la carte : "Elles ont besoin de toi". Après un ralement signature de Supergirl, celle-ci prit finalement la place d'Alex, Sam complètement épuisée et ayant toujours été réputée pour avoir un sommeil lourd ne bougeant même pas d'un pouce en changeant de partenaire, se retrouvant maintenant appuyée contre le corps de sa fille, qui dormait toujours profondément sur le côté gauche et non blessé de la flic.

— **Faite vite... m'oubliez pas ici... **bouda Keira, assez mécontente d'être mise à l'écart, mais comprenant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sam et Ruby seules face à cette situation.

Alex et Maggie sourirent devant la petite moue boudeuse, puis elles s'éloignèrent ensemble après des derniers mots, avant que Keira ne les interpelle de nouveau avant qu'elles ne soit trop loin.

— **Est-ce que... Est-ce que t'as des nouvelles de Kara ?** S'inquiéta profondément la détective, Alex se tendant à cette question.

— **Oui. On ne devrait pas tarder à la voir arriver,** assura Alex du mieux qu'elle put, alors qu'elle ignorait elle-même si Kara débarquerait bel et bien dans peu de temps.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir ainsi à sa sœur, mais Keira avait sans doute déjà assez en tête sans en ajouter et quand elle aperçut le léger soulagement dans les épaules de Supergirl, elle pensa avoir raison d'avoir agi ainsi. Maintenant, il n'y avait pu qu'à prier pour que ça soit vrai et que Kara serait bientôt là, avec elles...

•••

**Lundi 6 Mars, L-Corp, National City** :

Liliane lisait le dossier devant elle avec concentration, des lunettes de vue posée sur son nez, son bureau étant simplement éclairé de la lampe de chevet à côté de son ordinateur. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et l'immeuble était depuis longtemps plongé dans un silence que la mère Luthor appréciait au plus haut point. Cependant, des bruits de pas furieux résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir à côté et la femme redressa la tête, fronçant les sourcils et plissant les yeux avec suspicion, se demandant bien qui ça pouvait être.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, la porte de la pièce se retrouvant soudainement ouverte à la volée et elle eut à peine le temps de voir son visiteur surprise entrer et elle de se lever en tentant de saisir son pistolet dans l'un de ses tiroirs, qu'elle se prit soudainement un coup de poing monumental dans la pommette qui la fit basculer contre la baie vitrée derrière elle.

La directrice de la section recherches et développement de L-Corp grogna de douleur et de surprise et ne put même pas reprendre correctement ses esprits, avant que son agresseur ne s'approche encore plus dangereusement d'elle, la plaquant sauvagement contre la fenêtre derrière elle, le visage tordu par la haine de son adversaire apparaissant soudainement à quelques centimètres du sien.

— **Toi ?** Cracha haineusement la mère de Lena en reconnaissant parfaitement la personne face à elle.

— **Finit le jeu du chat et de la souris, **gronda dangereusement bas Kara d'un air si noir, que même la mère Luthor se sentit frissonner. **Il est temps de passer à table.**

* * *

**Alors, des réactions ? Des remarques ? Je pense que d'ici deux trois chapitres... vous en serez autant que Kara dans cette histoire. Enfin... peut-être ! :p Cela dit... Kara est loin de tout savoir xD**

**Allez une petite nouveauté ! Je vous propose de me dire ce que vous aimeriez voir dans le prochain chapitre. Ça ne veut pas dire que je le ferais forcément, mais qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais satisfaire certaines de vos envies si ça colle à l'histoire et si je peux l'intégrer correctement !**

**Allez, prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !**


	18. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**COUPLES**

•••

**Ceci est un pavé MONSTRUEUX pour vous parler des possibles couples afin que VOUS choisissiez qui finira avec qui. Je vais vous parler en détail de chaque option. Vous donnez un résumé de la relation, mon avis, ma vision, remettre des moments importants etc et après VOUS voterez pour celui que vous préférez.**

**Dans un premier temps, je vais vous demander quelque chose d'extrêmement important, c'est d'essayer de vous écarter un peu de la série. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que je comprends parfaitement que certains d'entre vous shippez le Sanvers, l'AgentReign ou encore le Karamel, mais ici ce n'est pas comme la série. Beaucoup des personnages sont complètement retravaillés #Sam, voire presque complètement inventé #Keira, leur histoire, leur évolution et leur relation n'est pas la même et résultat le Sanvers que vous shippez dans la série par exemple, ne serait pas le même que dans mon histoire. Ce que je vous demande, c'est donc vraiment d'essayer de lire ceci en toute impartialité, de comprendre l'intérêt de chaque possibilité et de voter pour celle que vous préfériez vraiment voir se réaliser. Qui sait, vous pourriez être étonné et changer d'avis au bout du compte et passer au dernier moment d'un ship à un autre.**

**Je ne parle pas du LuluWatt ici. C'est clair et net, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus, le LuluWatt, on y touche pas ! Ce dont nous allons parler ici, c'est de Alex, Keira, Sam, Mike et Maggie et indirectement Imra.**

**Je tiens aussi à signaler que le tome II est déjà bien avancé et qu'il me reste donc peu de temps pour installer une relation complètement et je ne veux absolument pas bâcler les mises en couple. De ce fait, suivant le couple choisi, à la fin du tome II ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils soient mariés etc. La finalité sera que les ship choisis se mettent en couple à la fin et encore, ça dépendra des ship notamment ceux concernant Keira.**

**Sur ce accrocher vos ceintures, l'arrivée jusqu'en bas pourrait s'avérer longue ?**

**PS: Bon si c'est aussi long, c'est parce que j'ai remis de nombreux passages pour les couples, si ça ne vous intéresses pas, passé les passages en italique, ça sera nettement plus courts xD.**

* * *

**ALEX/SAM**

•••

Nous allons commencer par le Alex/Sam ! Ou le SexyPerfect ? Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui dans ce nom foireux de ship xD

Sam rencontre Alex pour la première fois environ au milieu du Tome I, le jour du réveillon de Noël quand Alex débarque chez Lena. Sam avait déjà entendu parler d'Alex auprès de Keira et Alex avait déjà entendu parler de Sam auprès des jumelles. Tout de suite, Sam se montre enjôleuse avec Alex et Alex, reste blasée de son comportement avec elle, mais au fond, ça fini par l'amuser.

Petit à petit, elles parlent un peu plus, laissant quelques conversations assez sérieuse entre elles, la première étant le jour de Noël, le lendemain de la petite crise de Kara, ou Sam demande à Alex comment elle va.

Après ça, elles commencent vraiment à devenir amie et même si le flirt reste chose assez récurrent, il y a quelque chose en plus qui s'installe entre elles, quelques choses de plus sérieux. Alex est la personne qui accompagne Sam à sa première échographie. Alex est la troisième personne à qui Sam parle de son passé parce qu'elle se sent assez en confiance avec elle malgré qu'elles ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps. Sam est là pour Alex quand elle craque de voir Kara aussi mal suite à la mort de Kenny et Sam est encore une fois présente quand Kara s'est faite shooter et qu'Alex avait vraiment du mal à gérer. En somme, Sam à plusieurs piliers importants vers qui elle peut se tourner : Lena, Keira et Alex. Alex se tourne généralement vers Sam.

Contrairement à la série, ici ce n'est pas Maggie qui permet à Alex de comprendre qu'elle est gay, mais Sam. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment dit, mais Sam essaye de la mettre sur la voie, en l'embrassant dans le dernier chapitre.

Dans le tome II, on apprend que finalement elles sont sorties ensemble pendant environ 2 ans et qu'Alex était la première relation sérieuse de Sam, mais que malheureusement, elles ont décidées d'un commun accord d'arrêter quand Sam a finalement suivi Lena. On sait qu'elles sont restées en contact et même si Sam ne l'a pas affirmer clairement, d'après Lena il est sûr que Sam garde des sentiments pour elle. Du côté d'Alex c'est un peu plus nébuleux, mais on se dit, qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas vraiment fermé à l'idée de retenter quelque chose.

Voici quelques scènes SexyPerfect si ça vous intéresse. Elles n'y sont pas toutes, sinon ça serait interminable xD

* * *

_***Première rencontre***_

_"La jeune femme tapait du pied légèrement nerveuse. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de son plan à ce moment précis. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle s'arrêta net alors que la porte de l'appartement Luthor s'ouvrait et elle se tendit en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas vraiment Lena Luthor qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Les cheveux longs en bataille, habillée simplement d'un long tee-shirt et d'un boxer, la châtain la fixa un moment, mettant une sucette dans sa bouche avec un air pensif. Qui mangeait une sucette à cette heure-ci ? Et s'était-elle trompée d'appartement ?_

— _**Ce que tu vois te plaît ?**__ Sourit sournoisement Sam, sortant sa confiserie de sa bouche, alors qu'elle remarquait le regard insistant de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle._

— _**Tu n'es pas Lena Luthor.**_

— _**Bien vu Sherlock,**__ ricana la pompom girl._

_Sam regarda son vis-à-vis plus attentivement. Cette personne lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais elle avait du mal à la remettre. Finalement, un éclat traversa ses yeux bruns et son sourire s'agrandit :_

— _**Danvers Sénior, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?**_

— _**On se connaît ?**__ Lâcha Alex en levant un sourcil._

— _**Ouf, dur,**__ fit semblant d'être blessée la pompom girl._

— _**Peu importe,**__ reprit la motarde. __**Est-ce que Lena habite ici ?**_

— _**Eh bien-**_

— _**Sam ? Qui-est ce ?**__ Demanda Lena depuis le salon._

— _**Dany première du nom !**__ Répondit la pompom girl._

_Lena et Alex froncèrent les sourcils en même temps devant l'appellation et la jeune Luthor qui venait de raccrocher avec Kara, s'avança vers la porte et fut surprise de tomber sur la soeur aînée de cette dernière._

— _**Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et- Sam, on n'ouvre pas aux gens habillé comme ça,**__ lança la brune en se rendant compte que son amie se baladait simplement en petite culotte._

— _**Quoi ? Fit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de la déranger outre mesure,**__ reprit la châtain en lançant un clin d'oeil à Alex, qui la regardait perplexe."_

* * *

_***Fête Foraine avec Sam qui harcèle Alex pour qu'elle lui gagne sa peluche licorne***_

_"— __**Rhooooo Allez ! Vu comment tu tires, c'est du gâteau pour toi ! Sérieusement, où une étudiante en médecine à appris à tirer aussi bien ?**_

— _**Tu ne veux pas le savoir,**__ fit Alex de façon inquiétante en rechargeant sa carabine. __**Si je joue, c'est uniquement pour gagner la peluche spider-man, Winn et le seul à qui je n'ai pas encore fait de cadeau.**_

— _**Ah, donc tu en as un pour moi ?**__ Reprit Sam avec un grand sourire joueur._

— _**D- Je te connais depuis littéralement huit heures et t'es déjà en train de me demander de te faire un cadeau ?**_

— _**Bien sûr, je vois pas où est le problème,**__ lança Sam comme si tout était normal et qu'Alex la regardait de plus en plus dubitative._

_Mais c'était qui cette fille sérieusement ? Elle secoua la tête pour oublier au moins cinq secondes la fille à ses côtés et se concentra rapidement avant d'éclater les trois ballons avec seulement un seul plomb._

— _**Tiens regarde ! C'est au moins la troisième fois que tu fais ça en seulement cinq plombs ! Sérieux tu foutrais la honte à Nicky Larson, tu peux bien m'aider à avoir cette peluche,**__ retenta la pompom girl._

— _**Est-ce que vous avez tous les même références geek dans votre groupe ?**__ S'exaspéra la tireuse, devant la ténacité de sa voisine._

— _**Plus ou moins. On essaye d'initier Mike, mais c'est plus compliqué que prévu. Alors, tu me la gagne cette peluche ?**__ Sourit grandement la capitaine des danseuses._

— _**T'es épuisante, on te la déjà dit ?**__ Soupira Alex, en continuant de jouer._

— _**Bon d'accord. Si tu me gagnes cette peluche, je fais quelque chose pour toi. Échange de bons procédés non ?**_

— _**J'ai rien à te demander.**_

— _**Tu es sûre ? J'ai pleins de talents cachés très utiles…**__ Lança Sam avec un regard séducteur._

— _**Mon dieu, mais comment mes soeurs et Lena font pour te supporter autant,**__ souffla la plus âgée. __**Je vais prendre le Spider-man,**__ dit-elle au forain. __**Et combien de points pour la peluche licorne ?**__ Reprit-elle sans enthousiasme, alors que Sam sautait comme une enfant joyeuse._

_Ahah ! Lena avait raison ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se lance dans les affaires ! Elle ferait un massacre !«_

* * *

_***Première conversation sérieux et ou Alex voit que finalement, Sam peut-être quelqu'un de sérieux***_

_"Alex se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et entreprit enfin de se lever. Il n'était même pas huit heures et elle n'avait clairement pas assez dormi, mais son cerveau était maintenant bien trop actif pour espérer grappiller quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires._

— _**Sam ?**__ Lança-t-elle les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle croisait la châtain sortir des toilettes, le teint blafard. __**Est-ce que tout va bien ? T'as une mine affreuse.**_

— _**Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu sais faire des compliments à une femme hein ? **__Ricana-t-elle malgré tout. __**Je crois que j'ai juste passé une soirée un peu trop arrosée.**_

— _**Je suis quasiment certaine que tu n'as bu une goutte d'alcool,**__ ajouta l'étudiante, pas du tout convaincue._

— _**Quasiment,**__ lâcha la pompom girl avec mystère._

_Alex finit par hausser des épaules. Elle était bien trop embrumée pour essayer d'approfondir cette conversation avec la jeune femme, qui lui donnait déjà un mal de tête en temps normal, alors maintenant…_

— _**Comment va Keira ?**__ Lui demanda finalement Alex après un petit instant d'hésitation._

_Sam soupira, perdant toute la taquinerie et la légèreté qui la caractérisait généralement. La pompom girl avait passé sa nuit dans la chambre de la footballeuse, eh bien que celle-ci ne laissait rien transparaître, du moins, le pensait-elle, la capitaine des danseuses avait été loin d'être aveugle et avait bien vite compris que la blonde était dévastée._

— _**Comme quelqu'un qui continue de porter son masque de "Je suis une femme forte, j'ai pas le droit de craquer".**_

_La motarde s'adossa au mur du couloir avec un profond soupir. Les fêtes de fin d'année n'avaient jamais été faciles au niveau émotion depuis que les jumelles vivaient avec eux, mais cette année, cela battait tous les records._

— _**Et toi ?**__ Sortit soudainement Sam._

— _**Moi ?**__ Demanda Alex, en croisant les bras._

— _**Oui toi, comment tu vas ?**_

_La jeune Danvers fronça les sourcils._

— _**Quoi ?**__ Lâcha la pompom girl avec un petit sourire en coin.__** Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on voit à la télé. Toutes les pompom girl ne sont pas des garces stupides. Enfin, garce peut-être, reprit-elle avec un léger rire. Mais pas stupide.**_

— _**Oui, j'ai cru le remarquer hier soir, **__répondit Alex, en se souvenant de la pâté que le duo Lena/Sam leur avait mis au jeu d'hier soir._

— _**Je savais bien que je t'avais tapé dans l'oeil, **__sourit la danseuse, la voix pleine de sous-entendu._

_Alex leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit malgré tout. Cette fille ne perdait jamais le nord hein ?_

— _**Cependant, je vais reposer ma question : Est-ce que ça va toi ?**_

— _**Oui, c'est pour mes soeurs que c'est compliqué.**_

_Sam hocha la tête et reprit doucement son chemin avec Alex, mais elle reprit la parole avant de descendre les escaliers._

— _**Tu sais, Keira est peut-être le double physique de Kara, mais au niveau caractère, y'a pas photo que c'est plutôt à toi qu'elle ressemble. Alors tu peux soit continuer de prétendre que tout va bien et t'effondrer seule dans ton coin, ou tu peux t'ouvrir à quelqu'un qui t'aidera vraiment à avancer, plutôt que de stagner au même endroit pendant des années. Honnêtement, j'ai essayé la première solution et elle est loin d'être aussi efficace que la deuxième. L'Homme est un être social, s'il est seul, il meurt, alors bouge-toi le cul Lexy avant qu'une troisième soeur Danvers nous claque entre les doigts, parce que Supergirl n'es pas loin non plus de son point de rupture.**_

_Alex resta silencieuse un bon moment à regarder la châtain qui la fixait sans aucun jugement. Elle avait dit tout ça sans aucune animosité, son ton n'étant nullement moralisateur. Sam lui avait juste donnée un conseil, conseil qui sonnait bien trop sage pour l'image que la pompom girl donnait à chaque instant. Finalement, l'étudiante hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant que dire et Sam se contenta de lui sourire, terminant leur discussion."_

* * *

_***Première écographie et Sam parle de son passé***_

_"__**— Sam ?**_

_L'interpellée redressa la tête de ses mains qu'elle craquait nerveusement et tomba sur l'aînée des soeurs Danvers, qui la regardait étrangement, accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil, alors qu'elle même patientait sur un siège dans le hall d'attente._

— _**Hey Lexy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suis ?**__ Sourit la châtain d'un air taquin._

_Alex fronça les sourcils en observant quelques instants la pompom girl, avant d'échanger deux trois mots avec l'homme qui tenait l'accueil et d'ensuite se diriger vers la jeune fille, s'installant sur le siège voisin._

— _**J'attends quelques amis qui sont externes dans cet hôpital, **__informa la motarde, ignorant comme à son habitude, le flirte établi par la meilleure amie de Lena._

— _**Alors tu as des amis autres que nous ? Je suis impressionnée !**__ Se moqua gentiment sa voisine, appréciant secrètement la compagnie de l'étudiante, qui l'empêchait de stresser pour son examen à venir._

— _**Ne m'oblige pas à frapper une femme enceinte, ça serait mauvais sur mon C.V,**__ ricana-t-elle._

_Sam rit légèrement, avant de regarder l'une des femmes avec probablement son mari, se levaient pour rejoindre le médécin qui sortait tout juste de sa consultation précédente. Alex observa attentivement la jeune fille et remarqua son maintien légèrement tendu, qui lui était peu habituel._

— _**Suis-je à votre goût Miss Danvers ?**__ Plaisanta la pompom girl, en remarquant le regard fixe que posait la soeur des jumelles sur elle._

— _**Peut-être,**__ lâcha énigmatiquement la plus âgée._

_Aussitôt, Sam s'étouffa devant la réponse, toussant par réflexe, complètement surprise de son audace, alors qu'Alex lui envoyait un regard narquois, satisfait de son effet._

— _**Ok, bien joué, je t'accorde le point,**__ rit la châtain, en toussant encore de temps en temps._

_Alex leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire en coin, amusé malgré elle, puis reprit un peu plus sérieusement._

— _**Première échographie ?**_

— _**Oui, **__souffla Sam, tournant son regard vers la salle d'attente, étrangement peu remplis en ce début d'après-midi._

— _**Personne ne t'accompagne ?**__ Demanda Alex, les sourcils légèrement froncés._

— _**Lena et Kara ont un examen important. Lulu était prête à sécher les cours et j'ai du la menacer que je porterais un tee-shirt "Lena Luthor aime Kara Danvers", si elle venait,**__ rit la pompom girl, en repensant à la tête outrée de sa meilleure amie.__** Quant à Keira et Mike, ils ont entrainement toute l'après-midi et ils ont l'air d'avoir autre chose à penser en ce moment.**_

_L'étudiante hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, avant de reprendre :_

— _**Et… tes parents ?**_

_Sam se tendit d'avantages, laissant sa voisine avec un petit sentiment de culpabilité._

— _**C'est compliqué.**_

_Alex respecta son silence et n'ajouta rien. Elles patientèrent quelques minutes dans le silence complet, jusqu'à ce que les amis de l'étudiante ne sorte enfin de leur temps de travail. Celle-ci se leva immédiatement et s'avança pour les rejoindre, laissant Sam seule, avec son stress grandissant aussitôt la Danvers partie._

_Elle se sentait ridicule de stresser pour si peu, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Baissant la tête, elle recommença à se triturer nerveusement les doigts, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais rien ne lui venait en tête._

— _**Alors, tu comptes vraiment le garder ?**__ Intervint de nouveau la voix d'Alex, qui était de nouveau assise à ses côtés._

_Sam sursauta légèrement, surprise dans ses pensées et elle fronça les sourcils en observant sa voisine. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, essayant de repérer les gens avec qui l'étudiante discutait plus tôt, mais elle ne les vit nulle part, laissant la pompom girl encore plus perplexe._

— _**Tu devais pas partir avec eux ?**_

— _**J'ai changé d'avis, **__répondit nonchalamment la fille aux reflets rouges.__** Je vais étudier le déroulement d'une première échographie.**_

— _**Tu- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Lexy,**__ lâcha Sam, quelque peu gênée, mais étrangement soulagée._

— _**Ça ne me gêne pas**__, indiqua Alex avec un sourire. __**C'est ce que font les amies non ?**_

— _**Ah donc on est déjà amie ? Tu es du genre rapide et droit au but hein ? Bien, j'aime ça,**__ lança la danseuse avec un sourire taquin, mais secrètement touchée._

_L'étudiante en médecine rit, mais n'ajouta rien. Oui, elle se connaissait depuis peu, mais malgré ça, elles avaient pu partager de nombreux moments ensemble depuis les fêtes de fin d'année et elles avaient accroché étrangement rapidement. Elles étaient encore bien loin du lien qui unissait Sam à Lena ou Keira, mais elles étaient forcées de constater, qu'avec encore un peu de temps, elles pourraient réellement devenir de bonnes amies toutes les deux._

— _**Alors, tu vas le garder ?**__ Reprit Alex._

— _**Oui, **__assura Sam sans la moindre hésitation, surprenant quelque peu sa voisine._

— _**Et, t'as pas du tout la moindre hésitation ? Ou peur, ou je ne sais quoi ?**__ Demanda l'étudiante, étonnée._

_La danseuse rit nerveusement._

— _**Bien sûr que si, enfin, évidemment que je flippe, mais je refuse catégorique d'avorter et encore moins de l'abandonner,**__ répondit sérieusement la châtain, en fixant un point devant elle._

— _**Je peux demander pourquoi ?**__ Lança simplement la Danvers._

_C'était une simple question, sans pression, ni jugement. Sam pouvait tout à fait refuser de répondre, cela n'offusquerait aucunement la soeur des jumelles, qui comprendrait parfaitement cette réserve. Cependant, depuis que Sam s'était ouverte à Lena, puis, plus récemment à Keira, puis Mike, elle se sentait bien moins réfractaire à se livrer, d'autant plus que la motarde venait de sacrifier une partie de son après-midi pour elle, alors qu'elle ne lui devait absolument rien._

— _**Je suis contre l'avortement. Enfin, non, pas contre, contre, **__précisa la danseuse, alors qu'Alex l'écoutait attentivement. __**Je respecte tout à fait que certaine femmes ne veulent pas aller au terme de leur grossesse, c'est leur droit. Cependant, moi, je ne me sens pas le courage de faire ça et de vivre avec. L'air de rien, cet enfant, c'est déjà ma responsabilité et il est hors de question que je fuis à ça, **__continua Sam, avec une détermination assez impressionnante au vu de sa situation quelque peu précaire. __**Quant à l'adoption… Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir abandonner. D'errer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, à se demander si un jour, quelqu'un voudra bien de toi et il est hors de question que je laisse sciemment mon propre enfant vivre une telle expérience.**_

_La Danvers observa attentivement sa voisine, étonnée de ses révélations. Quand on commençait à traîner avec la pompom girl, on était loin de s'imaginer que cette fille pouvait avoir une enfance compliquée et pourtant, au vu du regard qu'elle avait, son passé ne semblait pas vraiment être un conte de fée._

— _**Je ne savais pas que t'avais été adoptée. Cela dit, je trouve ça assez admirable, je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de faire ce que tu fais si j'étais à ta place,**__ avoua Alex, impressionnée._

— _**Tu es une Danvers, bien sûre que tu l'aurais,**__ sourit Sam, l'étudiante lui rendant aussitôt, avant d'hésiter à continuer sur son histoire personnelle._

_Son regard se perdit quelques instants dans la salle d'attente et le médecin ne semblant pas décidé à sortir de sa consultation, elle reprit, Alex se mettant immédiatement à l'écouter attentivement. Toutes les soeurs Danvers étaient-elles d'aussi bonnes confidentes ? Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement avec le sourire. Oui, sans doute._

— _**Mes parents, biologiques j'entends, n'était pas vraiment les parents de l'année, ni même ce que l'on pourrait appeler des gens bien, ou du moins, fréquentables,**__ commença Sam, le regard dans le vide, alors qu'elle se souvenait de ses jeunes années.__** Mon père était tout le temps défoncé ou bourré et ma mère n'était pas vraiment mieux. Ma vie de "famille" était donc assez chaotique et il n'était pas rare que mon père passe ses nerfs sur moi… physiquement, je veux dire…**__ lâcha péniblement la pompom girl avec un contrôle incroyable, alors qu'Alex serrait la mâchoire, rien qu'à savoir que la jeune femme s'était fait battre durant son enfance.__** Cela dit, tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais je préférais nettement passer du temps avec mon père, qu'avec ma mère. Ma mère elle, m'a jamais frappé, elle me calculait juste pas, j'étais complètement inexistante et ce, qu'elle soit défoncé, ou dans de rare cas clin. Mon père cependant, lorsqu'il était sobre, avait tout d'un père aimant. Il me lisait des histoires pour m'endormir, il m'emmenait au zoo, ou m'emmenait au parc pour manger des glaces.**_

_Le regard de la châtain pétillait à la mention de ses souvenirs, seuls vestiges de temps bien trop rare et heureux de son enfance._

— _**Dans ses moments là, j'étais juste la gamine la plus heureuse du monde, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps… L'année de mes huits ans, mes parents étaient complètement fauchés et ils étaient prêt à tout pour avoir leur dose, alors…**_

_Sam serra la mâchoire, ayant un peu de mal à continuer. Autrefois, c'était une tristesse sans nom qui l'envahissait quand elle évoquait ce souvenir, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne sentait plus que de la colère. Alex posa une main réconfortante sur son genou, leur regard se croisant quelques secondes et la pompom girl eut la force de reprendre._

— _**Ils m'ont tout simplement vendu.**_

— _**Euh… Quoi ?**__ Lâcha l'étudiante, en se redressant immédiatement, n'étant absolument pas sûr d'avoir compris._

— _**T'as très bien entendu. Ils m'ont vendu, à leur dealer, qui visiblement, si j'ai bien compris, trainait dans le trafic d'être humain ou je ne sais quoi,**__ lâcha la danseuse avec dégoût, alors que sa voisine était complètement choquée._

— _**Mais….**_

— _**Mais ça n'a pas été beaucoup plus loin,**__ la rassura Sam avec un faible sourire. __**J'ai eu beaucoup de chance et la police est intervenu pendant l'échange, arrêtant tout le monde, mais parents y compris. C'est pour ça que je suis très proche de Joe, **__sourit la pompom girl avec un petit pétillement dans les yeux.__** C'est lui qui m'a sorti d'affaire, c'est un peu mon héros à moi,**__ rit-elle, Alex de son côté, se mit à sourire, se détendant légèrement en observant l'admiration dans les yeux de la jeune future maman.__** Après ça, j'ai été placé en foyer. Joe venait souvent me rendre visite quand il le pouvait, mais avec Barry, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire plus pour moi. Cependant il en a déjà fait beaucoup qu'il n'avait à faire. J'était pas une enfant très facile et j'ai été baladé dans pas mal de familles d'accueil. Puis un jour, je suis tombé sur Rick et Patricia et….**__ Elle sourit tristement. __**Tout comme Joe, eux aussi ils m'ont sauvé.**_

_Alex ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand elle fut soudain coupa par le médecin, qui appelait la pompom girl pour sa consultation._

— _**Bien, la suite de mon incroyable existence au prochain épisode,**__ plaisanta Sam, son attitude désinvolte revenant au grand galop._

_Honnêtement, Alex était plus qu'impressionnée par la jeune fille. Impressionné qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle se montre aussi pleine de vie, un peu comme le faisait Kara._

— _**Au fait,**__ reprit Sam en se tournant vers l'étudiante, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de consultation. __**Merci de m'avoir écouter et surtout, de m'accompagner, **__lui sourit timidement la pompom girl._

— _**Y'a pas de quoi, je fais surtout ça pour prendre de l'avance dans mes cours. Tu sais, étude sur le terrain,**__ plaisanta la Danvers, faisant rire son amie et détendant définitivement l'atmosphère, malgré ses révélations… inattendues."_

* * *

_***Premier baiser***_

_"—__** Alex ?**__ Intervint soudainement la voix de Sam, faisant sursauter l'étudiante, qui reposa le cadre d'un geste brusque. __**Tout va bien ?**_

_La plus âgée des Danvers ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer de fixer la photo. La châtain suivit son regard et elle sembla comprendre immédiatement, du moins dans les grandes lignes :_

— _**T'as des nouvelles de lui ?**__ Demanda-t-elle, l'air concerné, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le mur, tout en essayant de capter le regard de l'ex boxeuse._

_Celle-ci se contenta de secouer la tête négativement._

— _**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Lexy. Tu étais complètement surmenée, ton père est arrivé au mauvais moment et on ne peut pas dire qu'il est agi de la meilleure des façons. Alors ne culpabilise pas,**__ ajouta la pompom girl._

— _**Je l'ai foutu dehors. C'était évident qu'il avait un problème, qu'il avait besoin d'aide et moi… Je l'ai juste foutu dehors…**__ lâcha difficilement l'étudiante._

_Sam s'empara doucement des épaules de son amie et la força à se tourner vers elle, lui faisant ainsi enfin face._

— _**Comme je te l'ai dis, tu avais vraiment beaucoup en tête. T'es humaine, c'est tout à fait normal que tu craques de temps en temps et là, tu avais vraiment beaucoup de raison de craquer. Je suis sûr qu'il t'en veut pas et si tu te sens vraiment coupable, alors contacte le et excuse-toi,**__ sourit Sam._

— _**Mais j'ai essayé et j'arrive pas à le joindre ! **__S'affola immédiatement Alex. __**Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu l'as vu comme moi Sam. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tout allait bien pour lui.**_

_La pompom girl ne répondit pas. Non, en effet, il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur des formes, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, mais d'après les dires des différentes soeurs Danvers, l'homme qu'elle avait vu, était loin du père qu'on lui avait décrit._

— _**Dans ce cas là, on va essayer de le trouver et de le contacter. Je suis sûr que Lulu pourra nous aider.**_

— _**J'ai pas envie de vous embêter avec ça, vous avez sans doute bien d'autre choses à faire,**__ ajouta Alex, la tête basse._

— _**Hey, on est une équipe de choc tous ensemble, t'as oublié ? L'un de nous à un problème ? Alors on l'a tous. On va t'aider Lexy.**_

— _**Pourtant, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression d'être là pour Kara et Keira quand elles en avaient besoin,**__ reprit l'étudiante, se sentant de plus en plus coupable._

_La cheerleader s'empara immédiatement du menton d'Alex et l'obligea à la regarder._

— _**On était pas au courant, c'est vrai. Ok on les a pas aidés comme Winn a pu le faire, ou comme Lena, Joe ou même encore Mike, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on a rien fait pour eux. On était là d'accord. Tu étais là. C'est toi qui allais parler à Keira pour essayer de lui changer les idées pendant les crises de Kara lors de la mort de Kenny. C'est toi qui veillais sur le sommeil de Kara, lorsque Lena ne pouvait pas. C'est toi qui as aidé ta mère à supporter tout ça. Tu les aides constamment Alex, ta présence seul, suffit à leur apporter du soutien et si tu ne me crois pas, va donc leur demander,**__ termina la future maman, avec aplomb._

_L'étudiante fixa un moment les yeux marron de son vis-à-vis, les yeux brillants, avant de finalement laisser un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres._

— _**Je te remercie. T'es une véritable peste quand tu t'y mets et c'est certainement pas Lena qui me dira le contraire,**__ lança Alex, alors que Sam riait. __**Mais t'es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin et tu sais trouver les mots. Alors, merci. Vraiment.**_

_Sam sourit détournant un instant le regard, avant de le replonger dans celui de sa voisine, avec un sourire nettement plus joueur que le précédent, laissant l'étudiante avec une expression blasée. Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps à la pompom girl avant de retomber dans ses vis._

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme connerie ?**__ Lâcha la plus âgée, mi blasée, mi amusée._

_La cheerleader rit, avant de reprendre avec un sourire en coin :_

— _**Tu veux que je te dise un secret qui va vraiment changer ta vie ?**_

_Alex haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi ce piège ? Sam se contenta d'agrandir son sourire devant le regard méfiant de son amie._

— _**Je t'écoute,**__ fit enfin la Danvers, trop curieuse pour être plus prudente._

_La jeune Arias sourit alors de toutes ses dents et avant même que le cerveau d'Alex ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, la pompom girl s'empara du visage de son vis-à-vis et le rapprocha du sien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne dura que quelques secondes. Si rapide, qu'Alex avait cru rêver, mais les sensations intenses qui se déroulaient en elle, lui disait clairement le contraire._

_Sam éloigna son visage de celui de la Danvers, un grand sourire sur les lèvres quand elle avisa le regard de son amie, où se déroulait un tourment d'émotions._

— _**De rien,**__ lâcha-t-elle finalement, envoyant un clin d'oeil séducteur à l'étudiante, avant de tourner des talons, laissant Alex complètement immobile au bout milieu du couloir._

_C'était quoi ça ?"_

* * *

_***Le Tome II***_

_"Elles ont un chapitre qui leur est quasiment consacré. N'hésitez pas à aller le relire si vous en avez l'envie. Il s'agit du chapitre 10"_

* * *

**ALEX/MAGGIE**

C'est partie pour le Sanvers !

Alors concrètement, cette partie est la plus courte, parce que contrairement aux autres, on a très peu de contenue dessus.

Dans les faits, la dynamique de ce couple est assez proche de celui de Sam/Alex, y'a la partie flirte et en même temps soutien sérieux qui va commencer à se développer dans les prochains chapitres. Elles ont aussi un travail assez similaire et des centres d'intérêts quand même assez semblable je dirais, ce qui peut vraiment être un plus dans un couple. Je sais plus si c'est dans la série ou dans des nombreuses fanfic que j'ai lu, mais je l'ai voit bien aussi faire plein de petit pari inutile assez drôle x) dans le genre : "_Je te paris un ciné que Kara se casse la gueule au moins une fois dans la journée._"

Alors, je sais que certains aimeraient que je case Alex avec Sam, pour le côté famille avec Ruby, en particulier parce qu'Alex veut des enfants. Dans la série Maggie n'en veut pas, mais je pense que c'était simplement un argument pour faire casser Alex et Maggie parce que l'actrice voulait quitter la série. Je n'ai pas cette contrainte ici et je pense que si je les fait aller ensemble, Maggie n'appréciera pas trop d'avoir des enfants pour des raisons que je ne vais pas élaborer ici, mais qu'elle va finir par se réchauffer avec ça.

* * *

_***Petit moment Sanvers***_

_"__— __**N- Non, non, ça ira Ô merveilleuse collègue,**__ répliqua-t-il avec une voix flatteuse et craintive. _

— _**Je préfère ça,**__ ricana la Danvers. _

— _**Mince, ça c'est du bon dressage de collègue. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs ? J'ai une blonde un peu grognonne à dompter,**__ intervint soudainement une voix espiègle derrière les deux agents du FBI, qui se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue comme un seul homme._

— _**Agent Sawyer ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**__ S'étonna Alex en se redressant. _

— _**Si tu avais écouté ce que je disais plus tôt, tu saurais qu'elle est là pour récupérer son téléphone**__, lui expliqua Winn._

— _**Désolé. J'étais trop occupé à imaginer de quelle façon j'allais pouvoir encore te traumatiser,**__ se moqua l'agente, attirant encore des gémissements plaintifs de la part du geek et un rire de la part de la flic. _

— _**Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! **__Lança Winn d'un air faussement vexé. J'ai un téléphone à aller chercher. _

_Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva de son siège et partit vers l'un des nombreux couloirs qui composaient l'agence, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête. _

— _**Alors ? Des conseils pour dompter une blonde grognonne ? **__Plaisanta l'Hispanique, avec un sourire qui dessinait des fossettes. _

— _**Désolé, de te décevoir, **__commença Alex en tutoyant l'autre femme qui se permettait aussi de le faire. __**Mais ma soeur est du genre indomptable,**__ répondit Alex avec un sourire en coin, croisant les bras en rencontrant le regard de la flic. __**Il n'y a que quelques élus qui arrivent à la réchauffer suffisamment pour qu'elle soit d'une compagnie passablement agréable,**__ plaisanta-t-elle. _

— _**Hum… Ça sonne comme un défi. J'aime les défis,**__ sourit la brune de toutes ses dents. _

— _**J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques, ce n'est pas de tout repos,**__ rit la Danvers, oubliant enfin pour quelques instants, la dispute entre les deux jumelles._

— _**J'en ai eu un petit aperçu oui,**__ rit Maggie en pensant à sa collègue grincheuse. T__**out professionnalisme mit à part, ça te tente un verre un de ces quatre ?**__ Reprit-elle avec un air nettement plus charmeur. _

_Alex bugea quelques secondes, étonné du changement de sujet si soudain et de l'assurance avec laquelle la flic lui balançait ça._

— _**Euh… Est-ce que… c'est une demande de rencard là ?**__ Demanda Alex avec un sourire étonné._

— _**Absolument. Désolé, j'aime pas tourner autour du pot, j'espère que c'est pas trop dérangeant,**__ ricana-t-elle. _

_La Danvers rit._

— _**Ça va, je suis habituée maintenant, je connais deux ou trois personnes qui n'aiment pas non plus y aller par quatre chemins, **__plaisanta-t-elle, une pensée particulière pour Sam et Keira. __**Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais être intéresser ? **__Reprit-elle avec un sourcil levé, un léger sourire en coin._

_L'agent Sawyer sourit à pleine dents. _

— _**Je suis détective. Savoir cerner les gens est une compétence avantageuse, **__continua-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur._

_Leur regard se fixa pendant quelques secondes, chacune ayant un petit sourire, jusqu'à ce que Winn revienne et s'étale sur son fauteuil, brisant le moment. "_

_"— __**Ok…**__ souffla Maggie brisant le silence lourd et gênant. __**Bien, j'imagine que je vais vous laisser travailler alors. Je vous laisse ma carte, au cas où. Pour l'enquête ou… autre chose,**__ sourit Maggie à Alex, qui leva un sourcil et saisit la carte tendue. __**Je n'aime pas trop travailler avec les fédéraux en général, mais j'imagine que le fait que vous soyez si proche de Keira aide. À la prochaine, **__termina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil discret à Alex qui ricana légèrement, observant la brune sortir de la pièce avant de porter son attention vers Winn et Lena qui la fixait étrangement. _

— _**C'était quoi ça ?**__ Sourit l'informaticien, Lena fronçant plutôt les sourcils en fixant intensément Alex, celle-ci ne sachant si c'était un regard mauvais ou non… _

— _**C'était rien du tout,**__ se défendit Alex._

— _**Mais oui, bien sûr,**__ rit Winn. __**Vous avez une touche agent Danvers !**_

_Alex monta les yeux au ciel, avant de faire semblant de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête, le geek se recroquevillant automatiquement, faisant rire la soeur des jumelles._

* * *

**SANVERS OU SEXYPERFECT ?**

Je tiens à signaler que mon avis n'est pas essentiel ici. Je le donne, mais c'est vous qui déciderez à la fin ! Je répète aussi, que ça ne concerne absolument pas mon avis sur la série, ou ce que je ferais possiblement dans mes fic futurs. Tout est indépendant !

**Alors pour moi, SanversEndGame ou SexyPerfectEndGame ?**

Et la réponse est Sanvers. Pourquoi ?

J'aime l'idée de pouvoir commencer quelque chose de tout nouveau. Je peux vraiment aller où je veux avec et créer de nouveau une nouvelle relation de toute pièce que vous pourrez vraiment voir évoluer, pas comme avec Sam ou finalement vous avez manqué toute la partie couple, mise en couple.

Dans la vie, on fait de nouvelles rencontres et on ne fini pas forcément avec avec une personne qu'on connait depuis le lycée, hors c'est le cas de beaucoup de perso dans cette fic. Ensuite, honnêtement, je ne serais pas vraiment quoi développer autour du SexyPerfect, alors que justement avec Sanvers, j'ai une idée.

Je trouve vraiment que de voir Maggie finir par changer d'avis sur le fait d'avoir des enfants est quelque chose qui peut vraiment être intéressant à développer. Je veux qu'on voit Alex et Maggie en discuter vraiment sérieusement, que cela engendre un vrai conflit, mais qu'au final, Maggie finissent par changer d'avis. Pas parce qu'elle se sent forcé, mais vraiment parce que finalement elle se rend compte qu'elle veut des enfants.

Je dois avouer aussi que le fait qu'elle soit pour le moment en dehors de leur cercle d'amis qui s'est transformé en petite famille et intéressant, parce que ça permet de développer comment Maggie peut s'intégrer dedans.

Le SexyPerfect à déjà existé, peut-être pas vraiment pour vous parce qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de le voir (à part si je décide un jour de faire un tome sur ce qui c'est passé entre le tome 1 et 2), mais pour eux, si. Elles ont déjà vécu pas mal de chose ensemble et résultat je trouve qu'il y aurait moins de chose à dire. Depuis, leurs sentiments restant ne serait-ce pas uniquement de la nostalgie des jours meilleures ? Cela dit ce n'est que mon avis, je peux parfaitement me tromper.

Voilà pour les possibilité d'Alex ;)

* * *

**KEIRA/MIKE**

**Je crois que c'est bien pour Keira que ça fait le plus débat. Commençons donc maintenant avec le Keira/Mike.**

**Au début, Keira ne peut pas voir Mike en peinture, mais au fil de la patience et de la ténacité de Mike, Keira finit par lui laisser une chance et se rendre compte qu'au final, ils s'entendent très bien. Dans la deuxième partie du tome I ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans une situation peu enviable et je pense que ça les a vraiment rapproché. Keira à vraiment aidé Mike à évoluer et à devenir une meilleure partie de lui même. **

**Ils ont fini par devenir très proche et Keira à même fini par vouloir se lancer avec lui dans une relation, sauf que manque de bol, c'était un timing épouvantable.**

**Finalement, on sait que Mike nourrit toujours des sentiments pour elle malgré tout, malheureusement, c'est un peu plus compliqué du côté de miss SuperGrognon...**

**Pour vous remettre un peu dans le bain, voici quelques passages sur leur relation. Elles n'y sont pas toutes, sinon ça serait interminable xD. **

* * *

_***Première scène ensemble dans le tome 1***_

_**"— Tiens, regardez qui daigne enfin nous rejoindre, **__lança une voix masculine depuis la cuisine. __**Notre chère capitaine. **_

_Soupirant face à cette voix qui avait le don de l'agacer, Keira détourna son attention de Winn pour la tourner vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Placé autour de l'immense îlot central de la cuisine avec plusieurs de ses partenaires de foot qui la saluaient chaleureusement, Mike lui lança un clin d'oeil, levant son verre, un petit sourire en coin._

— _**Oh c'est pas vrai, est ce que c'est Mike Wood ?**__ murmura Winn, tout près de Keira._

— _**Malheureusement… **__Souffla la blonde._

— _**Alors captain, je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?**__ Continua le footballeur, pas le moins du monde découragé par l'air ennuyé sur le visage de la jeune femme._

— _**Non merci.**_

— _**Oh allez, on à gagné et ce avec brio, ça mérite un toast ! Pas vrai les gars ?**_

_Ses camarades affirmèrent joyeusement, certains ayant déjà picolé plus que de raison._

— _**Si tu t'entraînais autant que tu bois, tu serais sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot de toute la région,**__ lâcha sèchement la capitaine, ignorant le gobelet que lui tendait son partenaire._

— _**Mais, je le suis déjà,**__ affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire._

— _**Tu es vraiment-**_

— _**Tu me présentes pas ton ami ? Je m'appelle Mike, **__continua le grand brun, coupant la parole à la blonde, alors qu'il tendait sa main à Winn, qui le regardait avec des yeux ébahi._

_il y eut comme une pause de quelques secondes pour le geek. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Oui, il devait le faire, ce n'était pas possible qu'un mec aussi populaire que lui, fasse attention à un simple gars comme lui. Mike était le petit nouveau de la ville. Arrivé tout juste à la rentrée, il n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de se faire une place parmi les plus populaires du lycée. Toutes les filles semblaient lui courir après, enfin, presque toutes les filles. De toute évidence, Supergirl n'était pas vraiment touché par ses charmes. _

— _**Tu as perdu ta langue, **__rigola le nouveau lycéen._

— _**Winn, je m'appelle Winn,**__ reprit-il immédiatement, serrant énergiquement la main tendue._

— _**Eh bien, c'est une sacrée poigne que tu as la Winn ! Alors, qu'est ce que je te sers, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, **__commenta-t-il en lançant un nouveau clin d'oeil à la blonde._

— _**On n'est pas amis,**__ corrigea-t-elle, les bras croisés._

— _**Ouille, alors là tu m'offenses,**__ fit-il, une main sur le coeur, un faux air douloureux sur le visage, alors qu'il venait de terminer de servir Winn._

— _**J'en ai assez entendu, **__souffla-t-elle exaspéré, avant de s'apprêter à partir._

— _**Oh allez, reste un peu plus longtemps, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance tous les deux.**_

— _**Je te supporte depuis le début de l'année et crois-moi, c'est déjà trop. Pas la peine de faire connaissance.**_

— _**La rentrée était y'a seulement trois semaines.**_

— _**C'est bien ce que je dis,**__ termina-t-elle avec que Mike rigola.__** Winn, tu viens ?**_

— _**Quoi, non, allez Winn vient avec moi, je vais te présenter les autres, **__reprit Mike en s'approchant du geek._

_Le jeune garçon se retrouva entre les deux footballeurs qui le regardaient de façon insistant. Un peu nerveusement, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté la blonde était son amie et le regardait avec un certain avertissement dans les yeux, tandis que de l'autre il y avait l'un des mecs les plus populaires, qui voulait le présenter à encore plus de mecs populaires et que même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer un scénario pareil._

— _**Désolé Keira mais je crois que… **__S'excusa Winn avec un petit sourire. __**Tu comprends ? C'est juste que…**_

— _**T'es sérieux c'est-**__ Elle s'arrêta. Elle était agacé par Mike, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver contre le meilleur ami de sa jumelle. __**Bien, mais fais attention à toi et ne fais pas confiance à ce type, **__termina plus durement Supergirl, alors que Mike lui lançait un petit sourire narquois."_

* * *

_***Mike aide Keira durant sa crise de panique***_

_«— __**Pourquoi t'es ici ? **__Le coupa finalement Keira, la voix rauque._

_Haussant un sourcil, surpris que la blonde ne l'ait pas simplement laissé partir, il se réinstalla lentement à sa place, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions de son capitaine._

— _**Tu semblais pas vraiment en forme durant les deux premiers quart-temps. Finalement, quand je t'ai vu filer à toute vitesse pendant la mi-temps, j'ai décidé de te suivre pour savoir si ça allait et t'as commencé à faire une crise de panique dans le couloir avant de t'enfermer ici, **__répondit-il simplement._

— _**Bien,**__ ricana finalement la blonde. __**Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te moquer et allé répéter à tout le monde que Supergirl la pitoyable fait une crise de panique en plein match.**_

_Mike fronça les sourcils devant ces paroles jetées avec aigreur et moquerie. Son capitaine avait-elle une si piètre image de lui pour penser qu'il ferait une chose aussi ignoble ? Il savait très bien ce que c'était de perdre le contrôle de la sorte et c'était une chose qu'il souhaitait à personne et encore moins une femme qui semblait aussi incroyable que sa voisine. Parce que oui, il avait un grand respect pour elle. _

_Cette fille s'était fait une place dans un monde quasiment exclusivement masculin et pas n'importe quelle place en plus. Elle avait une telle force de caractère, de conviction et de droiture, que ça lui donnait envie de s'améliorer au moins autant que les paroles que lui avait dite sa jumelle. Il avait essayé d'attirer son attention dès ses premiers jours au lycée de Midvale, son regard brun irrémédiablement attiré par la prestance incroyable de son capitaine. Cependant, il avait été forcé de constater, que les méthodes qu'il employait habituellement avec la gent féminine ne fonctionnaient pas vraiment avec elle. Bien au contraire même. Changer le regard de cette jeune femme sur lui, était alors un des nouveaux objectifs qu'il s'était donné et il était prêt à tous les efforts pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un crétin arrogant et charmeur._

— _**Ce n'est aucunement mon intention,**__ déclara-t-il avec sincérité. __**Je sais que tu penses que je suis un mec qui ne pense qu'aux filles et à faire la fête et d'un certain point, tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tort… **__soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. __**Mais j'ai vraiment envie de changer. J'ai pas toujours été comme ça et… Et… Et j'aimerais bien redevenir un peu le Mike que j'étais autrefois, avant… Avant que je ne commence le foot et que ça change complètement ma vie…**__ Confessa-t-il._

_Keira le fixa avec un visage d'une neutralité parfaite, ce qui stressait quelque peu le footballeur, qui ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que pensait son capitaine. Finalement, elle détourna la tête et soupira, son corps étant légèrement moins tendu que précédemment. _

— _**Tu ne comptes vraiment pas en parler ?**__ Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix._

— _**Non,**__ lui assura Mike. __**Je sais ce que c'est, les attaques de panique je veux dire, **__continua-t-il, alors que la footballeuse tourna son attention vers lui, un peu surprise par la confession. __**Y'a une période dans ma vie où j'en ai fait beaucoup et c'est vraiment pas agréable. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir vulnérable comme ça, en particulier quand quelqu'un d'autre le voit. C'est un coup très dur pour notre estime et je vais certainement pas profiter de ça. Tout le monde a droit à ses moments de faiblesse, même Supergirl, **__sourit-il gentiment. _

_Keira ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Abasourdi n'était même pas un mot assez fort pour exprimer son étonnement face à cette révélation. Le brun lui avait confessé l'une de ses faiblesses sans sourciller et avec une sincérité qu'elle ne lui croyait pas capable. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle aurait ce genre de conversation avec le footballeur, elle aurait bien ri, avant de remettre l'abruti à sa place pour avoir déblatéré des sornettes pareilles. Cependant, elle y était vraiment et elle était forcée de constater que Mike n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il semblait être. S'était-elle réellement trompée, ou se jouait-il d'elle ?_

_Elle plongea son regard bleu encore un peu ombrageux suite à sa récente panique, dans celui foncé de son voisin, essayant de détecter s'il se moquait d'elle, mais forcé de constater que s'il le faisait, il le faisait remarquablement bien."_

* * *

_***Après s'être fait torturer par Sam pour ce transformer en pompom girl juste pour montrer à Keira qu'il n'est pas qu'un crétin arrogant***_

_" — __**WOOOOOOOOOD ! Bordel de Zeus ! Qui a vu cet idiot insupportable ?!**__ Coupa Snapper. __**ET TOI QUEEN ! T'ES PAS LA POUR DRAGUER, ALORS TAIS-TOI UN PEU !**_

_Le coach allait enchaîner, quand de nombreux murmures commencèrent à se répandre parmi les footballeurs et attirèrent le regard de Supergirl. Sortant tout droit des vestiaires, Ashley et Agathe se précipitait pour rejoindre leur coéquipière, alors que Sam prenait tout son temps, un rire difficilement retenu alors que se tenait à ses côtés, Mike…._

— _**Hé, c'est qui cette nouvelle pompom girl nourrit au OGM ?**__ Murmura un joueur_

_Mike était habillé en parfaite petite pompom girl, avec visiblement des faux seins, des petites couettes sur le dessus de la tête, maquillé à la perfection, les poils des bras visiblement décolorés, rasé de frais, que ce soit au menton ou... aux jambes ? Sam lui avait vraiment épilé les jambes ? Oh mon dieu, non, là elle n'en pouvait plus. _

_Sans crier gare, Supergirl éclata de rire, surprenant tout le monde qui n'avait toujours pas compris de qui il s'agissait. Snapper balança un regard noir à la blonde, lui sommant de s'arrêter ou elle allait courir durant tout son entraînement. Cependant, Keira ne s'arrêtait plus, rendant leur coach d'autant plus rouge de colère. Sam ricana, retenant de plus en plus difficilement son rire et se pencha à l'oreille du brun, lui murmurant quelque chose qui le fit grimacer de désespoir. Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ? Le regard brun du jeune homme travesti s'égara sur le terrain et croisa la silhouette de Supergirl qui se tenait le ventre tant elle riait. Ce constat lui donna un soudain élan d'assurance et c'est en inspirant profondément qu'il tourna son attention vers son coach de football._

— _**Oublie pas Mikounette, femme qui rit… **__Sourit Sam en soulevant ses sourcils d'un un geste subjectif._

_Le brun rit et s'avança vers Snapper._

— _**C'est quoi cette démarche Mikounette ?! T'es pas une femme des cavernes, t'es une pompom girl !**__ Cria Sam pour que le footballeur l'entende et attira le regard de tout le monde._

"_Allez mon gars, maintenant que tu y es, autant aller à fond dans ton rôle !" S'encouragea mentalement Mike. Imitant une démarche des plus pimpantes, le brun salua le coach d'une voix fluette, qui devint livide en reconnaissant son joueur de foot manquant._

— _**Wood….. Qu'est-ce que cela suffit ?**_

— _**Désolé monsieur l'entraineur, mais à l'aide de mes amies pompom girl,**__ fit-il d'une voix aiguë, en désignant Sam, qui n'en pouvait plus et avait fini par éclater de rire. __**Je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion : La mode et la danse !**__ Termina-t-il en agissant ses pompom sous le nez du coach, de plus en plus rouge._

_Tous les footballeurs se mirent à rire d'un seul coup ainsi que toutes les pompom girl, dont certaines filmaient la scène des plus hilares._

— _**Je te promets Wood, que si tu ne vas pas vite t'habiller correctement, je vais te faire vivre un enfer,**__ souffla Snapper._

_Le brun se tassa quelque peu. Son coach pouvait vraiment être impressionnant, malgré les dix bon centimètres qui les séparaient tous les deux. Cependant, il tient bon, bien décidé à effectuer son action jusqu'au bout._

— _**Désolé monsieur, mais aujourd'hui, je m'entraîne avec toutes mes copines,**__ termina-t-il en sautillant presque jusqu'aux pompom girl, qui l'accueillaient à grands éclats de rire._

_Supergirl n'en pouvait plus, en fait, tout le monde n'en pouvait plus. Le trois quarts des footballeurs étaient allongés sur le terrain, à rire, tandis que le reste ne tarderait probablement pas à les rejoindre._

— _**Arias !**__ Appela Snapper, dans un grognement mécontent._

— _**Oui monsieur ? **__Répondit-elle avec le sourire, nullement impressionnée par le regard bougon du coach._

— _**Je te promets une chambre en première classe pour le prochain match à l'extérieur, si tu fais vivre un ENFER à cette énergumène !**_

— _**Avec plaisir monsieur !**__ Lança-t-elle avec un sadisme sans nom._

_Se retournant avec une fierté nullement dissimulée, Sam se dirigea vers les pompom girl et elle lança :_

— _**Allez les filles, on reprend les étirements ! Mikounette… Ce soir je t'apprends…... Le grand écart,**__ sourit-elle sadiquement, alors que le brun devint livide._

_Sam tourna son attention vers Supergirl, à qui elle envoya un clin d'oeil et la blonde lui répondit par un grand éclat de rire, avant que leur coach ne les punisse tous en leur faisant faire des tours de terrains. De toute évidence, cet entraînement s'avérait inoubliable, en particulier pour Mike, aussi souple qu'un manche à balai semblait-il."_

* * *

_***Premier "rendez-vous", là au Keira laisse enfin une vraie chance à Mike***_

_"Mike la regarda partir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, surpris, puis se mit à sourire. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup cette fille. Une fois la pompom girl partie cependant, il se mit étrangement à stresser, ce qui n'était clairement pas son genre. Supergirl et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver ici vers quinze heures et le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre toutes les deux minutes : 14h50, 14h52, 14h54…_

_Rhaaaaaa, pourquoi Sam avait dû partir si tôt ! Sautillant presque sur place, le footballeur s'agitait nerveusement et plus il s'agitait, plus il devenait nerveux, c'était ridicule ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait boire un verre avec une fille, il n'avait aucune raison de stresser ! Enfin… Ce n'était pas non plus n'importe quelle fille… Il soupira bruyamment, essayant de reprendre un minimum contenance, quand une voix dans son dos le fit s'immobiliser soudainement._

— _**Si t'es aussi motivé, je peux très bien faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, **__ricana Keira._

— _**Quoi, moi ?**__ Fit Mike en se retournant prestement.__** Pff, je suis remonté à bloc captain ! **_

— _**Je vois ça…**__ Lâcha Supergirl avec un air sceptique. _

"_Putain… Mais ta gueule mec…." Se désespéra le brun. En avisant l'air de la jeune fille, Mike se demanda soudainement si c'était une bonne idée. La blonde semblait vouloir être n'importe où, autre qu'ici. Non, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée… Sa nervosité remonta en flèche suite à cette pensée._

— _**Sam ne devait pas attendre avec toi ?**__ Demanda Keira._

— _**Si, si, mais elle est partie assez précipitamment, elle avait un rendez-vous important semble-t-il.**_

— _**Un rendez-vous ?**__ Ricana Supergirl. __**Ce n'était pas encore l'un de ses plans foireux dont elle a le secret ?**_

— _**Non, non, je crois pas, **__répondit sérieusement Mike, ce qui effaça le sourire de la blonde. __**Elle avait l'air plutôt préoccupée même. Tu crois que ça va pour elle ?**__ S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement._

_Supergirl ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils. Sam ne lui avait pas parlé de rendez-vous quelconque. La vérité, c'était que malgré leur complicité, les deux amies se parlaient rarement de choses sérieuses. Ce n'étaient pas qu'elles n'avaient pas confiance l'une envers l'autre, non bien au contraire, c'était juste que ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses pour elles. Cependant, Keira commençait légèrement à le regretter. Il y avait énormément de zone d'ombre dans la vie de la pompom girl et la footballeuse comment à se dire que la vie de Sam n'était pas aussi rose qu'elle semblait vouloir le faire croire._

— _**Tu veux l'appeler ?**__ Demanda Mike. __**Tu peux tu sais, on peut tout aussi bien reporter.**_

_La soeur de Kara tourna son attention vers lui. Il était sérieux et semblait lui-même inquiet pour Sam, mais que pourrait-elle faire pour la pompom girl si elle avait vraiment un rendez-vous ?_

— _**Non, c'est bon. J'ai fait une promesse et je tiens toujours mes engagements, allons boire ce verre.**_

— _**Même les engagements de ta soeur ?**__ Sourit nerveusement Mike._

_Il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Supergirl le découvrirait tôt ou tard et ça ne serait vraiment pas à son avantage._

— _**Ma soe- Tu le savais ?**__ S'irrita immédiatement Keira se sentant comme manipulé._

— _**Euh… Oui, je… Écoute je pensais pas à mal. Je voulais juste qu'on ait l'occasion d'échanger et.. Enfin, je ne veux pas te forcer. Alors je comprendrais très bien que tu dises non.**_

_Keira le fixa quelques instants, indécise. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller boire un verre, mais elle devait bien avouer que Mike avait fait d'énormes efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'envoyer bouler comme un malpropre ne serait vraiment pas juste pour lui._

— _**Je sais pas ce que t'attend de moi,**__ commença Supergirl, avec le plus de tact qu'elle pouvait.__** Je ne pense pas que tu fasses tout ces efforts pour attirer mon attention, sans attendre un… rapprochement certain entre nous et honnêtement, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressé par une relation. **_

_Le brun se frotta nerveusement le front. Ouille c'était plus douloureux que prévu, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des râteaux, mais il garda la face. Il est vrai qu'il apprécierait grandement de sortir avec Supergirl, il avait compris il y a déjà pas mal de temps qu'il avait des sentiments plutôt fort à son égard. Cependant, avant toute chose, il voulait devenir son ami et il espérait que la blonde accepterait au moins ce genre de relation._

— _**Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser,**__ ajouta immédiatement Keira en remarquant la grimace du jeune Wood.__** Je suis plutôt flattée par tous tes efforts, mais je préfère être honnête directement plutôt que te laisser espérer inutilement. **_

— _**Merci,**__ répondit le brun, ce qui surprit un peu Supergirl. _

_C'était bien la première fois qu'on la remerciait quand elle foutait un râteau. Parce que oui, c'était loin d'être son premier._

— _**Mais… même si t'as pas vraiment tort, **__avoua Mike. __**C'était pas forcément ce que j'attendais. Je veux dire, oui bien sûr, ça m'aurait fait plaisir que t'accepter, mais ce verre c'est pas forcément… un rendez-vous. Ça peut très bien être un coup entre coéquipiers. **_

— _**Vraiment ? **__Demanda Supergirl, plutôt sceptique sur le coût. __**Juste entre… Potes ?**_

— _**Oui, oui ça me plairait, **__sourit le brun._

— _**C'est pas une entourloupe ou quoi que ce soit ?**_

— _**Promis !**__ Fit-il en levant les mains en l'air. __**Et de toute façon, si jamais c'est le cas, je suis sûr que tu me casses la gueule en moins de deux !**__ Rit-il._

— _**Y'a pas de doute la-dessus,**__ se vanta Keira._

— _**Écoute, tout ce que tu as à perdre, c'est un peu de temps et à côté, tu peux gagner… Un bon pote ?**__ Proposa le jeune homme._

_La blonde avisa quelques instants le brun, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Il semblait honnête et après tout, il avait été une oreille étrangement attentive lors de sa crise de panique contre les Grizzlies. _

— _**Bon, on va se le boire ce verre ?**__ Lança finalement Supergirl, alors que Mike lui envoya un sourire heureux._

— _**Cool ! Alors, on prend ma voiture ou ta moto ?**_

— _**Ma moto ?**__ Demanda la blonde avec un sourire en coin._

— _**Quoi ? Je suis un homme moderne moi, je vis avec mon temps**__, se vanta le footballeur.__** Je n'ai aucune honte pour ma virilité d'être conduite par une femme, même sur une moto.**_

— _**Ok, tu t'en tires bien sûr ce coup-là l'homme moderne, **__ricana Keira. __**Cela dit, on prends ta voiture, ma soeur à garder son casque et j'ai moyennement envie de lui courir après pour aller le chercher.**_

— _**Très bien, le carrosse de madame est avancé alors !**__ Présenta-t-il sa voiture en s'inclinant légèrement._

— _**N'en fais pas trop non plus,**__ fit-elle en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne alors qu'il se mit à rire._

_Supergirl s'installa dans la voiture tandis qu'un sourire content se dessinait timidement sur le visage du footballeur. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il espérait, mais il était persuadé qu'une amitié avec la blonde serait tout aussi bien."_

* * *

_*__**Le coup de la panne...**__*_

_"— __**Tu ne me fais pas le coup de la panne j'espère,**__ lâcha Supergirl le regard dur._

— _**Euh…. Non, non je te promets !**__ Ajouta rapidement Mike, alors qu'il se garait sur le bas côté de la route avec une grimace._

_Vraiment ? C'était bien le moment que cette stupide voiture se mette à dérailler ! Soupirant de frustration, le jeune homme se détacha et descendit du véhicule pour voir quel était le problème. La blonde le suivit aussitôt, n'aimant guère l'idée de rester sur place._

— _**Tu vois, c'est pas le coup de la panne,**__ grimaça le footballeur. __**Comment j'aurais fait pour prévoir ça ?**__ Reprit-il en avisant son pneu arrière crevé._

_Supergirl leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Devait-elle prendre ça comme un signe du ciel qu'elle ne devait pas essayer de devenir "pote" avec le brun ?_

— _**Bien, t'as une roue de secours ?**__ Demanda la capitaine._

— _**Une roue de secours ? Euh oui, une roue de secours ! Eh bien… Oui, sans doute, quelque part…**_

_La blonde souffla d'exaspération en indiquant à Mike de vérifier sous le fond du coffre et celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes à sortir tout l'équipement nécessaire pour changer la roue et le jeune homme se mit à regarder le cric sous tous les angles, comme si il voyait cet engin pour la première fois._

— _**Bon alors, tu le places ?**__ Lui dit Keira. Ou tu t'attends que je soulève cette voiture avec mes mains._

— _**Ça serait vraiment cool !**__ Ajouta-t-il, avant de tourner l'objet qu'il avait en main dans tous les sens, l'air passablement concentré._

— _**Tu sais pas comment on s'en sert hein ?**__ Lui demanda la blonde avec un sourire en coin._

— _**Absolument pas,**__ rit Mike.__** C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ce truc. Comment ça marche ? **_

_La footballeuse ricana et lui prit le cric des mains._

— _**Laisse-moi faire l'homme moderne, sinon on y est encore jusqu'à demain.**_

— _**Y'a-t-il quelque chose que Supergirl ne sait pas faire ?**__ Plaisanta le brun en se reculant pour laisser de la place à la jeune femme._

— _**Oui, laisser les autres se la couler douce, **__répondit-elle sarcastiquement. __**Si tu crois que tu vas rester planté là à regarder tu te gour, prends ça.**_

_La footballeuse lui expliqua les états à suivre une à une et Mike l'écouta attentivement. En une dizaine de minutes à peine, la roue était changée et les deux lycéens de nouveau dans le véhicule._

— _**Bien, j'imagine que notre séance de beuverie entre pote va se transformer en aller simple au garage, **__lança Supergirl une fois de nouveau installé._

— _**Euh, vraiment ? Je peux pas y aller plus tard ?**_

— _**Pas avec ce genre de roue non, il faut mieux que tu y ailles maintenant.**_

_Mike soupira. Génial, c'était de mieux en mieux, à cette allure, son capitaine allait vraiment finir par regretter d'être venue. Peut-être qu'elle le regrettait déjà d'ailleurs. Le brun démarra et se mit en route pour le garage le plus proche, sa voisine lui indiquant de ne pas rouler trop vite. Le silence pesait beaucoup sur les épaules du jeune homme, alors qu'il coulait des regards discrets en direction de sa passagère._

— _**Tu sais, c'est la route qu'il faut regarder,**__ lâcha la blonde._

— _**Euh oui ! Désolé !**__ Répondit-il nerveusement._

_Bien… Mieux en mieux… Maintenant elle allait penser qu'il la matait…. _

— _**Euh, je suis désolé,**__ reprit-il avec quelques instants de silence. __**C'est vraiment la pire sortie qui soit. Je comprendrai si tu veux-**_

— _**C'est bon, ça ne me gêne pas, **__le coupa Supergirl._

— _**Vraiment ?**__ Demanda-t-il perplexe._

— _**Oui,**__ confirma la blonde. __**C'est quoi que tu voulais vraiment faire ? Allez boire un coup, ou qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ?**_

— _**Euh… Bien vu, j'avais pas pensé à ça, **__sourit finalement Mike, rassuré que la blonde ne veuille pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes._

_Un nouveau silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, mais celui-ci semblait nettement moins lourd que le précédent. _

— _**T'as l'air plutôt calée en voiture,**__ parla Mike. _

_Il était là pour apprendre à connaitre la blonde non ? Alors il devait se lancer. Supergirl se mordit la lèvre, en pleine réflexion face à cette déclaration de la part du jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que mentionner ça, la ferait repenser au passé. Un passé plus heureux, ou elle se sentait plus libre, plus entière. "Et voilà, tu mets encore les pieds dans le plat ! T'es vraiment un génie de la gaffe mon pauvre garçon !" s'énerva Mike contre lui-même quand il avisa le regard sombre de la blonde à ses côtés._

— _**Mon père était scientifique, mais il avait une passion pour la mécanique qui lui avait été transmise par son père. Alors souvent, quand il s'enfermait dans son garage pour retaper tout un tas de voitures, je venais le voir et il finissait toujours par me faire, faire quelque chose, parce qu'il était incapable de "laisser les autres se la couler douce".**_

_Mike pouvait sentir les émotions derrière ces paroles et il comprit que Keira venait de lui livrer une information précieuse et qui lui était sans doute douloureuse à partager. Il était heureux. Pas que Supergirl ait de la peine, non du tout ! Mais parce qu'elle semblait vraiment faire l'effort de lui donner une chance et pour ça, le brun l'en remerciait beaucoup._

— _**Je trouve ça cool. Je veux dire, que t'ai pu partager ses moments là avec ton père, tu semblais proche de lui.**_

— _**On l'était oui,**__ ajouta la blonde d'un ton distrait, alors qu'elle jouait avec ses mains._

— _**Donc, t'es capable de retaper une voiture ? **__Sourit Mike, trouvant ça vraiment cool._

— _**Pas entièrement non,**__ sourit aussi doucement la blonde. __**Enfin, je crois pas, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pratiqué. **_

— _**Et tu voudrais pas t'y remettre ? Je serais pas contre apprendre deux, trois trucs, **__lança-t-il avec enthousiasme._

— _**Monsieur l'homme moderne veut mettre les mains dans le cambouis ? **__Ricana Supergirl, plus par taquinerie que réelle moquerie. _

— _**Hé attend, si ça trouve, j'ai un talent caché,**__ plaisanta Mike._

— _**Extrêmement bien caché alors, monsieur je sais pas comment me servir d'un cric.**_

_Les deux coéquipiers rirent, se souvenant de la maladresse du jeune homme durant leur exercice de changement de roue._

— _**En tout cas, si t'as vraiment envie de t'y remettre, fais-moi signe !**_

— _**Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir,**__ répondit sincèrement Keira._

_Ils eurent un petit sourire complice et toute la tension que Mike ressentait depuis qu'il attendait Supergirl sur le parking s'envolait d'un seul coup. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils pourraient vraiment devenir amis."_

* * *

_*__**Le presque Baiser ?**__*_

_"Apercevant l'agissement certain de son coéquipier, Keira lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour attirer son attention et quand celui-ci braqua son regard sur elle, elle lui lança un petit sourire, qui le rassura immédiatement. Quoi qu'il fasse, Supergirl serait là pour l'épauler, il le savait._

— _**Ça va aller ?**__ Lui demanda-t-elle doucement._

— _**J'ai vu mieux,**__ sourit-il dans une grimace.__** J'ai… j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas juste pensé au cours, au foot, aux filles,**__ ajouta-t-il dans une petite plaisanterie, qui fit immédiatement lever les yeux de Keira au ciel.__** C'est là que je me rends compte que toute cette histoire m'a incroyablement compliqué la vie.**_

— _**À qui le dis-tu. Parfois, j'aimerais vraiment retourner en arrière… Mais on va faire mieux que ça. On va aller de l'avant et faire arrêter ces enfoirés, une bonne fois pour toutes,**__ fit-elle avec conviction. _

— _**Comment tu fais ?**__ Lança-t-il en regardant intensément sa voisine, ce qui perturba légèrement celle-ci._

— _**Fais quoi ?**_

— _**Pour être toujours si… Je sais pas. T'as l'air toujours si sûr de toi. T'as cette conviction qui te donnes un air confiant incroyable. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi si tu y mets vraiment du tien**__, fit-il, vraiment impressionné._

_Supergirl sourit légèrement. Un sourire nostalgique, alors qu'elle regardait au loin et que le brun en profitait pour détailler son visage._

— _**Ma mère me disait souvent que j'avais cette aura parce que j'étais quelqu'un de passionnée,**__ rencontra-t-elle, son ami l'écoutant attentivement, appréciant toujours lorsqu'elle parlait de ses parents. __**Pour mon père en revanche, il disait juste que j'étais juste une casse-couilles, butée comme un âne et que les autres m'écoutaient uniquement pour le bien de leur santé mentale,**__ ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire amusé, Mike la suivant bien vite._

— _**Tes parents, avaient vraiment l'air d'être des gens bien,**__ commenta le footballeur, après un petit silence tranquille._

— _**Ils l'étaient,**__ sourit tristement son capitaine. _

_Leur regard se croisa soudainement et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent intensément, oubliant où ils étaient, oubliant leurs problèmes, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Cependant, cette bulle éclata bien vite, quand Winn poussa un cri excité, leur dévoilant qu'il avait fini juste dans les temps et qu'ils pouvaient enfin contacter Joe en toute tranquillité._

_Keira détourna alors le visage en vitesse, se raclant la gorge, légèrement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, mais s'activa aussitôt en se plaçant près de Winn, alors que Mike soupirait. Il venait de se passer quelque chose là non ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ?"_

* * *

_***Petit discours de fin de Mike devant leur petite famille***_

_"— __**Et pour finir, j'aimerais remercier Keira,**__ fit-il avec plus de sérieux. __**Tu m'as aidé à me surpasser. Tu m'as appris que le courage, ce n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais bien… de les affronter. Tu m'as soutenu. Tu m'as appris des tonnes de choses et pour ça, je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez,**__ termina-t-il en levant son verre en direction de son capitaine, qui fit de même avec un sourire timide."_

•••

_***Dernier moment du Tome I avant le déménagement de Mike***_

_"Keira était accoudée à la barrière du perron, les yeux dans le vague, une fumée blanche sortant régulièrement de sa bouche, au vu du froid extérieur. L'ambiance à l'intérieur semblait à son comble, le repas ayant été terminé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, les jeux avaient commencé et les rires étaient au rendez-vous._

_Cependant, Supergirl avait eu envie de prendre l'air, la chaleur étant plus qu'intense à l'intérieur, avec tout cette agitation. _

— _**Hey,**__ salua doucement Mike, rejoignant son amie._

— _**Hey,**__ lui répondit-elle par un petit sourire._

— _**On arrête plus Cisco et Winn à l'intérieur, c'est de la folie,**__ rit le brun, se posant juste à côté de Keira, s'accoudant lui aussi à la barrière, alors que son bras frôlait celui de Supergirl. _

_Un petit silence tranquille s'installa. Mike ne savait pas vraiment à quoi pensait la blonde, mais il aimait la tranquillité du moment._

— _**Dire qu'i peine quelques mois je pouvais pas te piffrer, maintenant, je suis presque triste que tu t'en ailles,**__ fit finalement la footballeuse, avec un petit sourire en coin._

— _**Presque ? **_

— _**Presque, **__affirma Supergirl. __**Faut pas abuser non plus.**_

_Mike rit de bon coeur, comprenant très bien le trait d'humour. Keira était triste, il le savait, il avait fini par apprendre à voir à travers son masque de Supergirl et là, elle se cachait derrière l'humour pour ne pas réellement avouer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et cela lui convenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots. _

— _**Faut dire, que j'étais vraiment un crétin au début de l'année.**_

— _**M'en parle pas !**__ S'exaspéra Supergirl, engendrant un nouveau rire du brun._

_Nouveau silence._

— _**Tu sais, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à l'intérieur. Je te remercie. Tu m'as aidé à m'améliorer et à devenir une meilleure version de moi-même. Avant, j'étais qu'un petit gars prétentieux qui était un peu perdu et tu m'as aidé à avancer, à me dépasser. Grâce à toi, j'ai fait des choses dont je me pensais vraiment pas capable. Merde, tu te rends compte, je sais même changer une roue de voiture maintenant !**_

_Keira rit._

— _**Tu m'as appris beaucoup et crois le ou non, mais j'apprécie vraiment la mécanique en fait**__, sourit-il. __**Je sais pas où est-ce qu'on serra dans dix ans, mais, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste en contact. Se voir de temps en temps peut-être, histoire que je t'écrase au football.**_

— _**Toi, m'écraser au football ?**__ Ricana aussitôt Keira, faisant rire le brun, Supergirl réagissant exactement comme il l'avait prévu._

_Ils rirent et discutèrent pendant un petit moment, avant que la blonde ne passe ses bras autour de son cou, n'enlève un collier qui ne semblait jamais la quitter et le posa dans la main du footballeur avec attention. Celui-ci releva son regard vers celui de Supergirl, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Keira lui donnait. _

— _**C'était le collier de ma mère, **__commença à expliquer Keira avec émotion, Mike l'écoutant attentivement. __**Mon père lui avait offert le jour de sa première affaire en tant que juge. Puis, elle me l'a offert pour mon premier match de foot, en me disant qu'il lui avait toujours apporté du courage, parce que grâce à lui, elle sentait la présence de mon père partout. Un nouveau départ, c'est toujours compliqué et effrayant, alors… je te le prête. On aura une raison de se revoir comme ça,**__ termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire, alors que le brun la fixait, sans voix. _

— _**C'est…. **_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, examinant le pendentif, puis il finit par l'accrocher autour de son cou, avant de lancer un grand sourire à sa voisine._

— _**Merci beaucoup. J'en prendrais soin c'est promis.**_

— _**Y'a intérêt, sinon je viens botter son petit cul de princesse,**__ ricana Supergirl, en envoyant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de Mike._

_Celui-ci rit, ayant l'image de lui-même avec la chevelure de raiponce." _

* * *

_***Tome II Quand Mike vient lui parler d'Astra***_

_«— __**Euh… Salut,**__ laissa timidement Mike, avançant à peine à un pas de l'entrée, Keira lui tournant le dos, assise dans son fauteuil devant son bureau. __**J'espère que je ne dérange pas…**_

— _**En fait si. Je suis occupé là,**__ dit froidement la blonde. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je travaille ici et je ne suis pas payée pour te parler, alors bon vent._

_Le brun eut un sourire nerveux et se massa la nuque d'un air gênée. Ok, il savait que ça ne serait pas facile en venant ici, mais il devait vraiment lui parler. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire était important et il ne partirait d'ici que lorsqu'il aurait réussi à le faire. _

— _**Écoute… Je sais que je suis probablement l'une des personnes que tu veux le moins voir, mais…. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. **_

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : "J'ai pas le temps de te parler" ? **__Fit la soeur de Kara en se retournant sur sa chaise pour enfin lui faire face, lui lançant son regard le plus froid qui n'avait absolument rien à envier à celui de Lena. __**Bien, pour que ton cerveau de crétin comprenne mieux ce que cela signifie, je vais reformuler : Je ne VEUX pas te parler. J'ai déjà assez en tête en ce moment, pour t'ajouter dans l'équation compris ? **_

— _**Wouaf ! **_

_Keira ferma les yeux, exaspérée devant l'intervention joyeuse de Pikachu, qui venait soudainement faire la fête au nouveau venu, oubliant pendant un temps les pauvres chaussures de la flic. _

— _**Hey, salut toi !**__ Sourit le brun en se penchant pour caresser le dos du malinois, qui agita la queue joyeusement, content que quelqu'un fasse attention à lui. __**Ruby m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre qu'elle va faire des pieds et des mains pour faire céder Sam et te trouver un copain. **_

— _**Inutile. Prend le et va faire mumuse. Ruby veut un chien ? Elle n'a qu'à prendre celui-là. De toute évidence elle aime bien les crétins puisqu'elle t'adore,**__ commenta Keira d'un ton monocorde, avant de se tourner de nouveau et d'essayer de se concentrer sur son travail. _

_Mike se mit finalement à genoux devant la petite bestiole, riant et le caressant joyeusement, Pikachu s'excitant toujours plus. _

— _**Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. En langage grognon cela veut dire qu'elle t'adore,**__ sourit Mike en parlant au chien qui mordillait maintenant ses doigts, amusant l'homme. _

— _**Je t'emmerde et va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre, il y a des gens qui travaillent ici. **_

_Le brun se redressa finalement, le chien finissant par revenir s'attaquer aux lacets de Supergirl pour son plus grand malheur et Mike s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, se positionnant à côté du bureau de son ancienne amie, qui donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour ignorer royalement ses deux voisins perturbateurs. _

— _**Écoute K, j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire. Je te demande juste deux minutes et après je m'en vais, c'est promis. **_

_Keira soupira et ferma les yeux de nouveau, lâchant son stylo avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Durant la soirée entre filles, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à leur petite famille, à la façon dont elle avait éclaté et surtout quand elle s'était éloignée de Sam, Lena et Mike et pourquoi. Elle avait fini par s'avouer, que peut-être, elle était responsable de son propre malheur et que faire de nouveau un pas vers eux serait un bien pour tout le monde. Cependant, en avait-elle seulement le courage ?_

_Elle avait sévèrement morflé pendant toutes ses années et sa peur panique de l'abandon qui la poursuivait depuis le meurtre de ses parents et la mort de sa tante n'avait fait que s'amplifier lorsque le trio était parti, la laissant sur place. Une partie d'elle voulait vraiment retrouver ce qu'ils avaient autrefois, mais la partie majoritaire était encore complètement terrifiée à l'idée de les laisser de nouveau entrer dans sa vie et de les voir partir à nouveau. Puis toute cette histoire de Cadmus et Kara…. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer tout d'un coup…. Ce n'était pas possible… _

— _**Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Mike,**__ finit par dire la blonde, mais le temps presque émotif de celle-ci surpris le brun, qui s'attendait encore à ce qu'elle lui parle avec froideur ou mépris. __**On…. parlera un jour, probablement, mais…. Juste pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. **_

_L'homme fixa la blonde intensément pendant quelques secondes, sentant une lueur d'espoir naître en lui. Il n'était absolument pas venu pour qu'ils parlent de leur relation gâcher, mais pour quelque chose de bien différent. Cependant la détective, lui avouait qu'ils auraient une conversation tous les deux un jour et c'était déjà plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé espéré. _

— _**Ok. Pas de soucis. Je veux juste que tu saches, que ce dont je veux te parler, n'a rien à voir avec nous. J'ai juste… Des informations, qui pourraient t'intéresser je pense,**__ informa Mike en désignant le dossier en carton qu'il tenait dans sa main._

_La flic fronça les sourcils, malgré elle intriguée devant le dossier où il était écrit en gros "Confidentiel". Supergirl hésita alors, ne sachant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de se lancer dans cette conversation aussi, mais sa curiosité était piquée maintenant et elle se demandait bien ce que l'ancien footballeur voulait lui montrer."_

* * *

_***Partie détente à l'hôpital***_

_Dans le chapitre 16, désolé cette partie et trop longue pour que je la mette ici et elle devrait de toute manière être encore assez fraîche dans votre esprit._

* * *

**KEIRA/SAM**

•••

_**Concrètement Keira connait Sam depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Alex (ça se joue à deux trois mois). Au début elles avaient une relation simple, sans prise de tête, mais même à ce moment là, elles étaient quand même là l'une pour l'autre. Petit à petit, leur relation devint plus sérieuse et elles commencent vraiment à se parler de tous toutes les deux. Keira est la deuxième personne à qui Sam parle de son passé et Sam et la première personne à qui Keira se confie sur la mort de ses parents, même si j'ai coupé cette scène pour garder le suspense. On apprend qu'elles ont couché ensemble durant une soirée bien arrosée. **_

_**À L'université, elles ont fini coloc et on apprend que Keira a vraiment aidé Sam à s'occuper de Ruby. On apprend aussi que Keira est en réalité le premier crush de Sam et qu'elle garde possiblement des sentiments pour elle.**_

* * *

_***Première scène ensemble dans le tome 1***_

_**«**__— __**Mais regarde Lee, des survivants de l'apocalypse ! **__Lâcha une nouvelle voix se dirigeant vers eux._

— _**Sam, ralentis, tu vas tomber,**__ soupira une seconde personne._

_Supergirl voulut se redresser, pour apercevoir les nouvelles arrivantes, mais sa fatigue grandissante la laissa immobile. Aucune importance, elle savait très bien qui venait d'entrer de toute manière._

— _**Tiens Sam, encore debout,**__ lança Barry, un petit sourire en coin._

— _**Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?! **_

— _**Pour la capitaine des pompom girls, qui se fait toujours un devoir de picoler chaque verre qui lui tombe sous la main,**__ continua le sprinter, en riant._

— _**Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,**__ lâcha-t-elle, titubant maladroitement vers le canapé.__** Dis Supergirl, aurais tu l'ama- l'amabal- l'amima- oh et puis merde, bouge ton cul de blonde, tu prends toute la place !**_

_La footballeuse ouvrit un oeil, apercevant la capitaine des pompoms girls juste au dessus d'elle, qui la fixait, les yeux embués par l'alcool._

— _**Hum… Non, **__lâcha finalement Keira refermant les yeux, ignorant l'air outré sur le visage de son amie._

— _**Quoi mais… Lee !**__**Fait quelque chose ! **__Se plaignit la châtain, telle une enfant._

_La brune à ses côtés soupira. Elle adorait vraiment Sam, sans doute trop, sinon elle ne serait certainement pas ici, mais qu'est ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait être épuisante, encore plus lorsqu'elle était bourrée. Lena s'approcha à son tour du canapé et donna une petite tape sur la jambe de la footballeuse. Supergirl ouvrit à nouveau un oeil, grognant quelque peu. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser dormir ? Elle était exténuée. Son regard bleu rencontra finalement celui vert de la fille Luthor et il y eut un petit temps de flottement, avant que Keira ne pousse finalement un soupire et redresse ses jambes. Lena arqua un sourcil face à ce geste._

— _**Désolé Luthor, c'est ça ou le sol,**__ lâcha-t-elle entre deux bâillements._

_La brune hocha finalement des épaules, avant de s'installer sur le canapé, les jambes de Supergirl se reposant quasi immédiatement sur les siennes._

— _**Quoi mais- Hééééé ! Moi aussi je veux une place !**__ Continua de ronchonner Sam. __**Leeeeeee, tu devais m'aider, pas me piquer ma place !**_

— _**C'est en dédommagement,**__ répondit simplement celle-ci, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du sofa et fermant les yeux._

_Surveiller son amie pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse trop de bêtises l'avait épuisée._

— _**Lenaaaaaaaa !**_

_Aucune réponse._

— _**Allez les filles ! Soyez sympa quoi ! Barry, aide moi !**_

— _**Désolé, l'une est trop musclée et l'autre trop intelligente pour moi.**_

_Ces paroles firent rirent les quelques étudiants encore éveillés. Tandis que Sam se lamentait bruyamment._

— _**Sam ?**__ Lâcha Supergirl sans ouvrir les yeux._

— _**Oui ? Tu vas enfin me laisser de la place ?**__ Demanda-t-elle joyeuse._

— _**Fait moins de bruit, j'essaye de dormir.**_

_Barry regarda ailleurs, tentant de retenir son rire face à la moue outrée de la pompom girl. Lena eut un petit rictus silencieux, pendant que les autres rigolaient franchement. _

— _**Bien, puisque tu veux jouer, Supergirl... Jouons !**_

_Sur ces mots, Sam se laissa simplement tomber sur la blonde, s'allongeant sur elle de tout son poids._

— _**Non mais t'es sérieuse ! **__Lâcha Keira, le souffle coupé sous le choc soudain. __**Mais bouge ! **_

— _**Sam ! Mes jambes !**__ Râla Lena à son tour._

— _**Bien fait pour vous deux ! **__Ricana la châtain, alors qu'elle se calait contre la blonde, commençant à s'assoupir._

— _**Non mais t'es pas sérieusement en train de t'endormir ?**__ Râla la blonde, essayant de se redresser, mais échouant lamentablement, son corps bien trop fatigué. __**Luthor ! Fait quelque chose ! c'est TA meilleure amie !**_

— _**Si tu t'étais redressée, on n'en serait pas là,**__ lâcha la brune, dans ton égal. __**Ce n'est pas vrai vous pesez une tonne.**_

— _**C'est elle qui pèse une tonne ! Une tonne d'alcool si tu veux mon avis**__, grimaça Keira, en sentant l'haleine de Sam s'échouer près de sa joue, bien trop près de son nez à son goût. __**Sam ! Bouge !**_

— _**Tu peux crier autant que tu veux Supergirl, elle est impossible à réveiller quand elle dort, d'autant plus quand elle a bu,**__ soupira Lena, laissant sa fatigue l'emporter sur sa position inconfortable._

— _**Barryyyy aide-moi,**__ gémit la blonde. __**Barry ?**_

"_Génial, il dort aussi… J'aurais mieux fait d'accepter la proposition de Kara…" Râla intérieurement Supergirl."_

* * *

_***Pourquoi Dany ?***_

_**"**__— __**Mon dieu Dany, t'es plus tendue que le string d'Agathe et on partage les mêmes vestiaires, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle, **__souffla Sam exaspérée, alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de cours, précédent Supergirl qui était toujours d'une humeur de chien._

_Keira fit volte-face surprenant la capitaine des pompom girl. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais le regard de défi que lui lança la châtain dans un style : "Essaye pour voir", la fit se rétracter._

— _**Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui,**__ soupira la blonde._

— _**Un peu ?**__ Ricana son amie._

— _**Oui, bon d'accord, beaucoup ça te va ? **_

— _**Beaucoup mieux,**__ sourit Sam. __**Détends-toi, on sait tous que vous allez éclater les Grizzlies.**_

— _**hum… **__lâcha Keira, peu convaincue. _

— _**Cette confiance fait peur ! Que diraient tes groupies si elle s'apercevait que la grande Supergirl n'est pas si confiante qu'il n'y paraît ?**_

— _**Si elles pouvaient me lâcher ça me ferait des vacances,**__ grogna la footballeuse, en ouvrant son casier ou elle se saisit de deux comprimés dans un récipient vierge de toute écriture._

_Elle en avait vraiment assez de tous ces gens qui la suivaient à longueur de temps, qui lui parlaient, la touchaient, lui demandaient des photos.. Ils y en avaient même certains qui lui demandaient des autographes. Des autographes ! Mais il la prenait pour qui au juste ? C'était juste une lycéenne comme les autres et qui jouait au football, point barre ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier devant ça ! À cause d'eux, elle ne pouvait pas trainer avec sa jumelle comme elle le voulait et ça la rongeait de plus en plus, tellement qu'elle se sentait prête à péter un câble à tout moment ! Et son coach qui lui avait pourri sa soirée d'hier. Soirée qu'elle avait prévue avec Kara et qui encore une fois, était tombée à l'eau. À croire que l'Univers essayait de lui faire passer un message..._

— _**C'est quoi ça ? **__Demanda Sam, intriguée._

— _**Vitamines C.**_

_Keira referma durement son casier en métal bleu après avoir avalé les pilules et reprit sa route vers son prochain cours, sous le regard suspicieux de la pompom girl. Décidant de laisser couler pour le moment, Sam rattrapa la capitaine des DC Heroes, ayant encore un cours en commun avec elle._

— _**Au fait, je t'ai jamais demandé, mais, pourquoi tu m'appelles Dany ? Ça n'a absolument aucun sens,**__ lâcha soudainement Supergirl, les sourcils froncés._

— _**Oh, pour Danvers. Dan, Dany,**__ s'expliqua Sam, amusée que la blonde se pose soudainement cette question. __**Tu sais, ça fait presque trois ans qu'on traîne ensemble et que je t'appelle comme ça. T'es pas blonde pour rien,**__ ricana-t-elle._

— _**Je t'emmerde ! **__Grogna Keira, plus pour la forme que pour réellement montrer son mécontentement.__** Et tu sais, les gens normaux font ce genre de chose avec les prénoms, pas les noms de famille.**_

— _**Les gens normaux sont ennuyants et attends de me voir appeler Lena : Lulu, c'est mortel !**_

_Keira rigola finalement, sans doute pour la première fois de la journée. En y pensant, elle aimerait bien voir l'expression de Luthor à ce surnom. _

— _**Et sinon, ça t'arrive d'appeler les gens par leur prénom ?**_

— _**Hum, oui, dans des moments d'égarement, mais les surnoms, c'est bien plus marrant. Eh puis, trouve-moi une autre personne qui t'appelle Dany ? **_

— _**Personne de normalement constituée ne peut m'appeller Dany, **__se moqua la blonde._

— _**J'a-**_

— _**Hey Simba !**_

_Supergirl se tapa le front en entendant ce deuxième surnom unique._

— _**Barry,**__ salua-t-elle avec un sourire ironique._

— _**Simba ? Il t'appelle Simba ? Eh ça c'est normal peut-être ?**__ Taquina Sam de façon sarcastique._

— _**Non. Barry est juste aussi fêlé que toi,**__ ricana la footballeuse._

— _**Hé !**__ Fit semblant de s'indigner le garçon en frappant légèrement la blonde sur son épaule.__** Je suis loin d'être aussi atteinte qu'elle, **__rit-il._

— _**Tu as raison, je suis complètement hors compétition sur ce sujet,**__ lâcha fièrement la pompom girl._

_Barry et Keira rigolèrent devant son air fier et ils finirent par discuter tranquillement en continuant leur chemin, le coureur ayant lui aussi cours avec eux pour cette heure-ci. _

— _**Au fait, c'est où votre match demain ?**__ Demanda Barry._

— _**Opal city, **__répondirent en choeur les deux filles._

— _**Je pense qu'on viendra vous voir avec Joe, Iris et Wally, peut-être même Cisco et Caitlin.**_

— _**Et tu as prévu de louer un minibus pour ça ? Parce que si ça continue, tu vas ramener la moitié de Midvale,**__ plaisanta Sam._

— _**Je pense que ça ne gênerait pas la moitié de Midvale de partir admirer Supergirl briller sur un terrain de football,**__ poursuit-il avec le même ton amusé._

— _**S'il vous plaît, arrêter de parler comme si j'étais le seul membre de cette équipe, **__marmonna la blonde._

— _**Oui tu as raison ! Je pense qu'il ne faut pas oublier de parler de la plus sexy et de la plus incroyable des capitaines de pompom girl que ce monde est connu. J'ai nommé : Moi !**_

_Barry et Keira éclatèrent de rire. Depuis hier soir, Supergirl n'était vraiment pas en forme, mais elle sentait qu'elle pourrait se détendre un peu avec ses deux là et elle devrait penser à les remercier pour ça. C'était plus fort qu'elle, chaque jour d'avant match, elle était toujours ultra nerveuse. Entre la pression que lui mettaient ses coéquipiers, le public et son coach, elle avait beaucoup de mal à la gérer. Habituellement elle le cachait bien et il n'y avait que Kara qui arrivait à sentir son stress malgré son masque d'assurance, mais le manque de sa jumelle, l'agacement que lui provoquait de plus en plus ses "groupies" et les remontrances que lui avait faites son coach hier, la mettait vraiment sur les nerfs, lui donnant vraiment du fil à retordre pour rester de marbre."_

* * *

_***Keira angoisse à mort***_

_**"**__— __**Oui bon, c'est très intéressant ton histoire de hamburger là, mais je t'emprunte ton capitaine, **__intervint soudain Sam, coupant Carl dans son histoire._

— _**C'est des hot dog.**_

— _**Oui, en fait clairement, je m'en fou.**_

_Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, la capitaine des pompom girl saisit Keira par le bras et sans lui demander son avis, la traîna à l'extérieur du restaurant._

— _**Sam, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**__ Râla Supergirl._

— _**Si je te laissais là-bas une minute de plus, je suis persuadé que ce sourire, encore plus faux que les seins d'Ashley, restait gravé sur ton visage.**_

— _**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **__se défendit la blonde, en récupérant enfin son bras, alors qu'elles s'étaient stoppées à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.__** Et qu'est ce que t'as à toujours me comparer à des trucs sur tes coéquipières ?**_

— _**C'est pour te donner une image assez parlante de la chose. Que veux-tu, mes coéquipières sont de véritable source d'inspiration. Et inutile de me mentir, j'arrive à voir à travers la poker face de Lena, ton petit sourire ridicule ne m'aura donc pas,**__ termina-t-elle avec un regard pointu._

_Keira soupira lourdement, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait détester Sam pour voir à travers son masque, ou si elle devait la remercier de l'avoir tiré de ce petit déjeuner infernal._

— _**Je voulais m'excuser pour hier,**__ lâcha soudainement la pompom girl d'un ton hésitant, mais sincère._

_Supergirl redressa la tête, guère habituée à entendre son amie parler de la sorte._

— _**De quoi tu parles ?**__ Questionna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. __**Tu t'excuses de quoi ?**_

— _**J'ai été curieuse hier, trop sans doute. J'ai posé une question qui t'a complètement braqué et ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.**_

— _**Je ne t'en veux pas Sam,**__ assura Keira.__** J'ai surréagis, s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait s'excuser ici, ça serait plutôt moi.**_

_Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Supergirl la regarda étrangement, alors que la pompom girl s'agitait avec un petit sourire crispé. Puis, une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard bleu de la blonde et celui-ci rit, amusée._

— _**Allez, crache le morceau !**_

— _**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **__fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la meilleure amie de Lena._

— _**Oh si tu le fais. Tu allais dire une connerie, mais tu t'es retenu au dernier moment en te disant sans doute "allez, c'est un moment sérieux, restons sérieuse", **__ricana Supergirl._

— _**Tu- euh- Tu… Comment tu sais ?!**__ Fini par avouer Sam. __**Est-ce que tu lis dans les pensées ou un truc du genre ?**_

_Keira ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourire mystérieux et d'hausser un sourcil taquin. Sam lui tapa sur le bras pour la punir de se moquer et la blonde rigola en faisant semblant d'avoir mal. _

— _**Tu sais, je préfère nettement ce sourire,**__ s'amusa finalement Sam._

— _**Et moi je préfère quand t'es bizarre, le sérieux ne te vas pas vraiment,**__ taquina-t-elle._

— _**Mon dieu t'as raison, c'est tellement chiant d'être sérieuse ! Je sais pas comment fait Lena.**__"_

* * *

_***Keira fait presque une crise de panique en plein vestiaire parce qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles de Kara***_

_"__**— KEIRA !**__ Cria la pompom girl pour attirer son attention._

_La blonde sursauta brutalement, se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair, un air paniqué sur le visage. Un silence de plomb tomba dans les vestiaires, alors qu'elle se retrouvait observée de tous les côtés par ses camarades, qui la fixaient telle une bête de foire, certaines chuchotant entre elles._

— _**Est-ce que ça va Supergirl ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme,**__ demanda l'une d'elles._

— _**Evidemment qu'elle ne va pas bien, elle se retourne et la première chose qu'elle voit c'est ta face ! **__Lâcha Sam, ce qui fit rire plusieurs de ses camarades.__** Et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous encore là à vous marrer comme des pintades ? Allez ouste ! à l'étirement, maintenant !**_

_Les filles se mirent à râler exagérément, mais devant le regard noir de leur capitaine, elles s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux. La pièce retombant dans le silence, Keira baissa piteusement la tête. Génial, elle venait de s'afficher devant toutes les pompom girls, composées des plus grosses commères du lycée. Dès demain, tout le monde saurait que Supergirl pleurnichait comme une fillette avant son match contre les Grizzlies. Elle en avait assez..._

— _**T'inquiète, ça ne sortira pas d'ici, **__lança Sam, qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce._

— _**Je suis pas aussi naïve tu sais ? Je crois plus au père noël, je sais très bien que ça sortira,**__ grogna la blonde avant de se retourner, fermant les yeux, essayant de se recomposer un minimum._

— _**Allons Dany, qui t'a parlé du père noël ? tu as bien mieux. Moi,**__ se vanta la capitaine._

— …

— _**La confiance règne, ça fait plaisir, **__ironisa-t-elle. __**Figure-toi que l'une des premières choses que je leur ai bien fait comprendre c'est que : ce qui se passe dans les vestiaires, reste dans les vestiaires.**_

— _**Et elle écoute tout ce que tu dis ? **__Se moqua Supergirl toujours le dos tournée._

— _**Eh bien, l'une d'elle a eu le malheur de ne pas respecter cette règle un jour… Elle a fini par déménager en Australie,**__ ricana Sam._

_Keira, se retourna, lançant un regard sceptique à son amie, alors que la tension quittait peu à peu son corps._

— _**Quoi ? Véridique ! Bon, d'accord, je n'étais peut-être pas la seule raison de son déménagement, mais j'en représentais une bonne partie !**_

_Supergirl finit par avoir un petit rictus._

— _**Miracle, elle sait donc encore sourire ! C'est pas encore le sourire Colgate habituel, mais c'est toujours mieux que cette tête de vampire végan asthmatique que tu nous as sortis tout à l'heure !**__ S'exclama Sam. __**Bien, maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse à ce point ou je vais être obligé de continuer à déblatérer des inepties grotesques afin d'avoir l'illustre honneur de m'assurer que Supergirl à toujours ses dents pour pouvoir sourire ?**_

_La footballeuse eut une moue mi amusée, mi réticente, mais le regard insistant de la pompom girl la fit soupirer._

— _**Est-ce que… T'as des nouvelles de Lena ?**__ Demanda nerveusement la blonde._

— _**Non, elle n'a pas répondu à mes derniers messages ! Ça a beau être un génie, elle oublie toujours de charger son téléphone. À tous les coups il a plus de batterie. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**_

_S'asseyant sur le banc, Keira prit sa tête dans ses mains, serrant fort son cuir chevelu, alors qu'elle essayait de garder un souffle régulier. Ils étaient quatre. Il y avait quatre putains de personnes dans cette fichue bagnole et aucun ne donnait signe de vie ! Il voulait la rendre folle ou quoi ? Elle était convaincue qu'il y avait eu un problème, elle le sentait et puis, si tout allait bien, Kara serait déjà venue là voir ! À chaque match, sa jumelle venait vers elle, lui donnant un câlin toujours plus serré et lui donnant des mots d'encouragements qui parvenaient toujours à vaincre son stress. Toujours… Et aujourd'hui, comme par hasard au moment où elle était injoignable avec Alex, elle n'était pas là pour leur petit rituel d'avant match…_

— _**Hé, Keira, **__souffla doucement la voix de Sam, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait devant son amie. __**Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**_

— _**Rien, rien, ça va passer,**__ renifla Supergirl, la tête basse, rendant le contact visuel impossible pour la pompom girl._

— _**Même Supergirl a le droit de craquer,**__ reprit la châtain d'une voix douce, posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse._

— _**Non, non, elle à pas le droit !**__ s'agaça-t-elle contre elle-même, se sentant pitoyable._

— _**Non K-**_

— _**Sam tu te grouilles ?**__ Résonna une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, coupant la pompom girl dans ses paroles. __**Ça va bientôt être à nous ! Oh et Snapper est ultra vénère de ne pas avoir encore vu Supergirl !**_

— _**On arrive !**__ Cria Sam pour que sa camarade l'entende de l'autre côté de la porte._

_La châtain soupira, puis s'apprêtait à reprendre là ou elle en était, quand la footballeuse se redressa d'un bond, surprenant Sam qui faillit perdre l'équilibre._

— _**On devrait y aller,**__ lâcha Supergirl, tournée d'une telle façon, que Sam ne puisse toujours pas apercevoir son visage._

— _**K-**_

— _**Ça va aller Sam,**__ l'interrompit-elle. _

— _**Non ça-**_

— _**Sam ! **__Coupa Supergirl une seconde fois, lui faisant enfin face._

_La pompom girl se retint de hoqueter de surprise, devant le teint blafard et les yeux rougis et brillant de la blonde. Elle voyait bien que depuis quelque temps, Supergirl n'était pas vraiment en forme, mais jamais elle n'avait vu son amie dans un état pareil. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais elle n'avait vu la capitaine de foot autrement que impeccable. Que ce soit au niveau du sourire, de la posture, de la confiance, tout avait toujours été totalement parfait, trop pour que ça soit totalement naturel. Était-ce un simple point de rupture, ou cela cachait-il quelque chose de plus ? Elle ne savait pas, mais là, maintenant, il était clair que Supergirl ne souhaitait pas en parler…_

— _**Ok, désolé,**__ soupira la pompom girl, se passant une main dans les cheveux. __**C'est juste….**_

— _**Oui je sais,**__ sourit faiblement Keira, quand elle s'aperçut que Sam semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase. __**Et je te suis reconnaissante de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais là, je veux arrêter de penser et aller faire mon match.**_

_Son amie la fixa quelques instants essayant de savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de laisser tomber maintenant, puis finalement elle hocha la tête en silence avant de reprendre :_

— _**On y va ?**_

— _**Je te rejoins, j'ai pas fini de m'équiper.**_

— _**Keira…**_

— _**Ça va aller Sam, je ne vais pas m'effondrer dans les vestiaires ! Et tu sais, ça fait plus de trois ans qu'on se connaît et je crois bien que tu n'as jamais autant utilisé mon prénom que maintenant ? Je suis choquée, moi qui croyais qu'en fait, tu l'avais oublié, **__tenta de rire Supergirl. _

_Ceci fut peu convaincant, mais Sam joua le jeu malgré tout :_

— _**Allons, personne ne peut oublier Keira Danvers,**__ répondit-elle, joueuse avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil.__** Bien, t'as cinq minutes ! Si t'es pas sur le terrain dans ce temps imparti, prépare-toi à comprendre pourquoi je fais fuir les gens jusqu'en Australie !**__"_

* * *

_***Pyjama partie chez les Danvers, Sam s'inquiète pour Lena après leur dispute***_

_"— __**Comment allait Lena ?**__ Demanda finalement Sam, cachant sa légère anxiété._

— _**Je sais pas trop,**__ soupira Keira.__** Enfin, elle n'était clairement pas ravie de me voir débarquer, mais il y avait autre chose. J'ai pas vraiment compris.**_

_La pompom girl expira bruyamment, la tension montant peu à peu dans son corps._

— _**Je vais l'appeler !**__ Décida-t-elle._

— _**Quoi, mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre, faut savoir ce que tu veux.**_

— _**Oui, mais c'était avant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mégamouedugenou ! Je connais Lena d'accord. À l'heure actuelle des choses, elle est sans doute en train de s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles et inimaginables. **_

_La châtain s'exila dans la chambre de la footballeuse, alors que celle-ci fixait toujours sa pauvre soeur dont le cerveau était complètement hors-service. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence de laisser Supergirl conduire pour rentrer à la maison, sinon jamais les deux soeurs ne seraient revenues vivantes de ce voyage. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et finalement la châtain revint avec déception et inquiétude._

— _**Alors ?**__ Demanda Keira._

— _**Elle ne répond pas…**_

— _**Hé, ça veut rien dire ok. Tu m'as toi même dit qu'elle oubliait souvent de charger son téléphone ou de le regardait.**_

— _**Oui, mais ça c'était avant l'effet Kara tu vois.**_

— _**Je pense que Lena est aussi une fille qui a besoin d'être seule avec ses pensées non ?**__ Reprit Supergirl._

— _**Oui mais… **__Sam soupira. __**Elle va déprimer toute la soirée, j'en suis persuadé…**_

— _**Bien, tu veux que je te dépose là-bas ?**_

— _**Non,**__ souffla la pompom girl en se passant une main dans les cheveux. __**Vous en avez déjà fait assez pour moi comme ça,**__ sourit-elle à son amie.__** Et je ne suis pas persuadé que Lena ai vraiment envie de me voir maintenant…**_

— _**Holala vous êtes toutes beaucoup trop compliquées pour moi, **__s'exaspéra Supergirl. __**C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps entouré de garçons.**_

_Sam rit à cette déclaration et à l'expression de Keira et reporta son attention sur son écran de téléphone, où elle attendait désespérément une réponse à l'un des nombreux sms qu'elle avait envoyés à sa meilleure amie, en vain… _

— _**Hey, **__fit la blonde pour attirer doucement l'attention de sa voisine. __**Tu peux pas la protéger de tout.**_

— _**Je sais,**__ râla la capitaine des danseuses. __**Mais… Elle est tellement adorable sous son masque de "I'm a Luthor, I'm the big villein !", **__ajouta-t-elle en imitant la voix d'un gros méchant de dessin animé._

— _**Je vois ce que tu veux dire et crois-moi, je te comprends, mais t'accabler de la sorte ne l'aidera pas. Alors, tout ce que je peux dire c'est… Attends demain ?**_

— _**Toi tu me dis t'attendre ?**__ Taquina Sam. __**Je crois de plus en plus être passé dans un monde parallèle,**__ continua-t-elle en observant faussement les environs, à la recherche d'indices potentiels pour étayer son hypothèse._

— _**Je t'emmerde !**__ Ronchonnant son amie en lui envoyant un petit coup dans les côtes._

_Sam rit en esquivant et une petite bataille débuta entre elles. Elle dura plusieurs minutes et se termina dans le lit de Supergirl, alors que les deux amies reprenaient difficilement leur souffle. L'ambiance était légère et elles discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, Keira cherchant clairement à changer les idées de Sam, qui ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Finalement, la pompom girl s'endormit et c'est seulement après avoir vérifié l'état de sa jumelle et se rendre compte qu'elle s'était finalement endormie aussi, que Supergirl s'autorisa à fermer l'oeil à son tour. Le lendemain allait s'en doute être assez éprouvant pour tout le monde."_

* * *

_***Keira et Sam se confit sur leur passé***_

_"Postée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Keira regardait pensivement quelques gamins jouant dans la rue en contrebas, alors qu'elle soufflait sur sa tasse de café brûlante. Les derniers mots de la jeune Luthor lui trottaient dans la tête depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, se mêlant aux pleurs et aux cris passés de sa soeur désespérée. _

_Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait passé sa vie à se cacher derrière un masque d'assurance et aujourd'hui, celui-ci se craquait de plus en plus. Voir sa soeur aussi brisée l'avait tellement touchée et en même temps, elle ne cessait de culpabiliser, se disant que malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pas été assez forte, car si cela avait été le cas, Kara se serait confiée à elle il y a longtemps._

— _**C'est ta tasse ou ton cerveau qui fume autant ?**__ Lâcha soudainement une voix derrière elle._

_La blonde soupira et détourna la tête vers la pompom girl qui venait d'entrer. Son expression était peu avenante et Sam grimaça._

— _**Ok désolé, pas le moment pour les blagues visiblement.**_

— _**Depuis quand tu te soucies de savoir si c'est le moment ou non ?**__ Ajouta Keira en portant la boisson chaude à ses lèvres._

— _**Tu marques un point,**__ ricana son amie, en s'asseyant sur le lit de la footballeuse, alors que Supergirl retournait à sa contemplation. _

_Un silence s'installa, la blonde étant de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisant même plus attention à l'autre jeune femme dans la pièce. Sam, l'observa quelques instants et se rendit compte que la capitaine de foot semblait de plus en plus tendue et perdue au fur et à mesure de la matinée._

— _**Tu veux en parler ? **__Lança finalement la châtain avec un ton calme, sérieux._

— _**Depuis quand on parle toi et moi,**__ ricana la blonde._

_La pompom girl se pinça les lèvres en détournant la tête. Ok….._

— _**Désolé, **__souffla Keira en déposant sa tasse sur la commode près de sa fenêtre._

_La blonde s'adossa au mur à ses côtés, la ramenant face à Sam, mais elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas vraiment regarder la pompom girl dans les yeux, après cette pique méchante qu'elle ne voulait même pas sortir. La châtain avait toujours été présente pour elle, elle ne méritait certainement pas de s'en prendre plein la gueule, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider._

— _**Ça fait rien, dans un sens ta raison,**__ soupira Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux. __**On a jamais parlé sérieusement toi et moi. Tellement que c'est ta soeur qui m'a apprise que vous étiez adoptées, le jour où elle m'a invité à dormir chez vous après ma dispute avec Lena, donc… C'est assez récent si l'on prend en compte que l'on se connaît depuis trois ans.**_

_Keira ferma les yeux en soufflant. Elle était vraiment nulle. Elle s'agaçait de savoir que Kara ne s'était pas confiée à elle, mais elle-même ne s'était confiée à personne, faisant tout son possible pour oublier son passé, ce qui était quelque chose de bien difficile. Sam s'était toujours montré présente pour elle, rien que le jour du match contre les Grizzlies, elle s'était montrée d'un soutien inestimable et elle n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir remercié pour ça…_

— _**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, après tout, tu n'en sais pas plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur toi, **__reprit Sam, se rendant compte de la soudaine culpabilité sur les traits de son amie. __**En vérité, je pense que si j'ai autant apprécié notre amitié, c'est parce qu'elle a su rester simple et que tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne le crois.**_

_Supergirl redressa la tête, fixant son vis-à-vis quelques instants, avant de laisser un petit sourire s'étaler sur ton visage. _

— _**Dis donc, tu sembles bien sérieuse et sage ce matin, est-ce la magie de Noël qui t'a mis un peu de plombs dans la tête ? **__Plaisanta-t-elle._

_Sam rit légèrement._

— _**J'espère que ce n'est pas permanent, je deviendrais terriblement ennuyeuse ! **_

_La blonde rit à son tour, se rapprochant de son lit pour finalement s'asseoir aux côtés de la pompom girl. Voilà, elle était comme ça leur amitié. Elles ne savaient peut-être rien de très personnel l'une sur l'autre, mais chacune savait lire les émotions de l'autre et savait exactement quoi dire ou faire pour changer les idées de l'autre. Cependant, les paroles de Lena revinrent dans l'esprit de la footballeuse. Sam avait visiblement besoin de parler et elle-même en avait probablement besoin. Peut-être était-il temps que leur amitié évolue, au moins pour cette journée, mais elle ne savait tellement pas par où commencer…_

— _**J'ai été adopté moi aussi**__, lança soudainement Sam, le regard dans le vide en face d'elle, alors que Keira redressait la tête avec vitesse, ne s'attendant pas à ça.__** J'avais huit ans. **_

_Elle se mit à rire légèrement._

— _**Je pense qu'on devrait monter un club sérieusement, ou peut-être qu'Eliza et Joe devrait fonder un orphelinat. Non parce qu'entre toi et ta soeur, Winn, Barry, Lena et moi, ils auraient vraiment de quoi faire,**__ continua-t-elle d'un ton léger._

— _**Lena a été adoptée ?**__ Reprit Keira, les sourcils froncés._

_Sam tourna son attention vers elle, la regardant comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle débarquait de mars._

— _**Tu lis jamais les journaux ?**__ Lâcha Sam, incrédule._

— _**Non, pas vraiment,**__ répondit nonchalamment Supergirl._

— _**Eh bien surprise ! Oui elle a été adoptée quand elle avait quatre ans.**_

— _**Mais alors… C'est pas une Luthor ?**__ Demanda Keira, presque choquée._

— _**Quoi ? Non mais t'es véritablement à la masse toi ! **__S'exaspéra la pompom girl. __**Heureusement que t'es là pour taper dans un ballon et non pour réfléchir ! **__Se moqua-t-elle gentiment, alors que la footballeuse lui tira la langue.__** Disons qu'elle est à moitié Luthor. Son père : Lionel Luthor, a eu une liaison avec sa mère et pouf ! Bébé Lena est né. C'est pour ça que pendant un moment, les gens qui n'appréciaient guère les Luthor l'appelaient : la bâtarde, **__expliqua Sam avec une certaine pointe de colère._

_Elle se moquait sans cesse de sa jumelle qui était trop aveugle pour s'apercevoir quand quelqu'un la draguait, mais elle-même était aveugle sur le monde qui l'entourait. S'était-elle montrée si égoïste pour ne pas savoir tout ça ?_

— _**Et ma soeur, elle est au courant de ça ?**_

— _**Évidemment, contrairement à toi, Mégawatt à un cerveau, **__taquina la châtain, riant quand elle se prit un petit coup dans les côtes. _

_Elles se chamaillèrent pendant quelques minutes qui détendirent l'atmosphère, avant de se calmer de nouveau._

— _**Faisons un deal toi et moi. Je te parle de mon passé haut en couleur et tu me parles du tien,**__ reprit sérieusement Sam._

_Supergirl se tendit immédiatement. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça._

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?**_

— _**Il m'est arrivé certaines choses récemment,**__ avoua la pompom girl, inquiétant légèrement la footballeuse, qu'avait-elle manqué encore ? __**Et… J'ai un peu craqué…. beaucoup en fait. Mais aujourd'hui ça va beaucoup mieux. Ça va beaucoup mieux, parce que je me suis confié à Lena et que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Alors, je sais que toi et moi, on ne parle pas de ce genre de chose, mais je pense que ta vraiment besoin de parler. Alors si pour cela, il faut que je me livre à toi aussi, alors soite. Je pense que c'est un très bon compromis. Tu peux très bien me dire non, je m'en offusquerais pas, mais je pense que ça pourrait vraiment te faire du bien.**_

— _**Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises parce que tu te sens obligé, **__répondit Keira, plus que touché des mots de la pompom girl. _

— _**Allons, tu me connais, personne ne peut m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. C'est plutôt moi qui oblige les autres en fait,**__ rit Sam. __**D'où le fait que je te pose la question. Tu veux qu'on en parle, oui ou non ?**_

_Keira soupira fortement, la tension ayant pris possession de son corps. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cette conversation, mais se sentirait-elle jamais prête ?"_

* * *

_***Tome II après que Keira est frappée Kara***_

_" Elle aperçut vaguement un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique, se doutant que quelqu'un s'était installé à côté d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de regard d'un air vide le petit Malinois qui la regardait maintenant la tête à l'envers, ses oreilles complètement en désordre ses lacets dans sa bouche. _

— _**Tiens. Je pense que ta main appréciera, **__lança doucement sa voisine, lui tendant un sachet congelé d'aliments quelconque. _

_Supergirl ne fit aucun geste pour le récupérer, ou même un signe pour faire comprendre à la châtain qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit. La vérité, c'est qu'elle se foutait royalement de la douleur qui devait sans doute se répandre dans sa main droite. Elle ne la sentait même pas. Elle ne sentait rien, si ce n'était le vide. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement déconnecté en ce moment. Comme si elle planait à des années-lumière de son corps. _

_Sam, voyant que la flic ne réagissait pas malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour attirer son attention, prit doucement le bras de son ancienne meilleure amie et déposa délicatement le sachet de glace sur la main blessée de Supergirl attirant une micro-grimace de la part de celle-ci._

_La femme d'affaires avait encore du mal à y croire… Elle avait déjà vu les jumelles se disputer en quelques rares occasions, mais rien n'était comparable à celle-ci… De plus, elle avait ouï dire un jour, que durant l'une de leurs disputes, Kara avait déjà giflé Keira, mais jamais, ô grand jamais Supergirl n'avait un jour levé la main sur la blonde à lunettes. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui et en réalité, c'était l'une des choses les plus flippantes qui lui avaient été donné de voir. Parce que si elle était bien sûre d'une chose, c'était de l'amour inconditionnel que Keira avait pour sa jumelle, elle savait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour elle, mais aujourd'hui, pendant au moins le temps de quelques minutes, cet amour c'était juste transformé en une rage destructrice. _

— _**Ça fait 14 ans qu'ils sont morts,**__ commença soudainement à parler Keira d'une voix effroyablement monocorde, Sam sursautant légèrement de surprise, ne s'attendant clairement pas que la blonde prenne la parole. __**Ça fait 14 ans et depuis, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense eux, sans que je pense à ce type qui a détruit ma famille, pourquoi il a fait ? qui est-il ? S'il a une famille ? Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que je me réveille en sursaut, à la limite de la crise de panique à me souvenir du jour où je les ai retrouvés morts, baignant dans leur sang dans notre propre salon, ce salon qui avait accueilli tant d'amour et de rire. 14 ans que ma vie tourne autour de deux choses : Trouver l'enfoiré qui a fait ça et le bien-être de ma soeur. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai échoué dans les deux…**__ commenta-t-elle, sa voix soudainement craquée d'émotion, les yeux pétillants, Sam n'étant pas dans un meilleur état devant les émotions plus que communicatives de la sportive. __**J'ai tourné toute ma vie autour de ce type… Je suis devenue flic, uniquement pour faire payer à ce salopard et j'ai été incapable de le trouver, alors que que ma soeur sait qui il est depuis un moment déjà… et…. j'ai été incapable de montrer à Kara qu'elle pouvait suffisamment me faire confiance pour qu'elle se repose sur moi et ne soit pas seule dans son combat dont on ignore encore tout… Honnêtement Sam, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir tout raté,**__ craqua finalement la blonde, les larmes dégringolant silencieusement sur ses joues, Sam reniflant péniblement alors qu'elle essayait de rester forte pour la femme à ses côtés et que Pikachu s'arrêtait subitement de jouer avec ses lacets fixant avec curiosité la blonde, penchant la tête sur le côté. __**J'ai eu le pire des timings avec Mike. J'ai été la pire amie et la pire marraine qui soit en te laissant tomber avec Ruby. J'ai tout rejeté sur le dos de Lena, alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour arranger les choses. J'ai osé en balancer plein la gueule à Alex lorsqu'elle nous a expliqué pour Cadmus et Jeremiah, alors qu'elle, elle a tout fait pour toujours me soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et Kara… J'ai été incapable de l'aider, au contraire même, j'ai juste été la pire des égoïstes et je lui faisais la gueule alors que de toute évidence, elle est dans une sacrée merde… Elle m'a toujours défendu, elle a toujours fini par m'épauler et moi….. je l'ai juste frappée….**_

_L'associée de Lena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle qui pensait que la flic serait complètement furax contre Kara après ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire… mais en fait non… Enfin si, elle l'était surement, mais sa culpabilité d'avoir frappé sa soeur la hantait plus que la trahison de sa jumelle… Tout le monde avait toujours dit que Kara était trop pure pour le monde dans lequel on vivait, que le monde ne méritait pas sa joie, son sourire lumineux, son optimisme. La vérité, c'est que le monde ne méritait pas non plus Keira, sa loyauté, son abnégation et son amour inconditionnel pour ses proches. _

_Sam ne tient plus et prit finalement l'ancienne footballeuse dans ses bras, celle-ci résistant légèrement au début, avant de finalement se laisser faire et de pleurer dans le cou de la châtain, qui berçait lentement la fille qui avait toujours été si importante pour elle, alors que le petit Malinois s'agitait, essayant de faire des bisous et des câlins à sa nouvelle maîtresse. _

— _**Tu n'as absolument pas à culpabiliser pour quoi que ce soit Keira et s'il te plaît, ne te rabaisses pas comme ça. Tu es une femme incroyable. Tu es prête à tout pour les gens que tu aimes et tu aimes d'une manière vraiment époustouflante et magnifique, même si tu passes ton temps à le cacher. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui t'ai tombé dessus, tu ne le mérites clairement pas. Tu es forte, tu es courageuse, tu es fidèle, tu es prête à tout pour les gens que tu aimes et oui, comme tout le monde tu fais des erreurs, mais quand tu t'en rends compte, tu fais tout pour les corriger. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que tu vas te battre jusqu'au bout pour ta soeur malgré ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et je te promets que je serais là quoi qu'il arrive,**__ termina Sam d'une voix assurée mais chargé d'émotions, alors que Supergirl baissait toutes ses barrières pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans le bras de la femme qui restera à jamais sa meilleure amie malgré les disputes et la distance." _

* * *

_***Tome II You are my first crush***_

_" — __**Allez dehors le sac à puces, Supergirl à plein de choses de prévues ce matin, **__finit par dire Sam d'une voix autoritaire. _

— _**Tu crois quand même pas que… Il va t'écouter…**__ termina Keira, dubitative, quand le chiot s'arrêta immédiatement et partie de la chambre au simple ordre de l'autre femme. _

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est le talent, **__se vanta Sam. __**Je t'apprendrais un jour si tu veux. En attendant t'as un petit déjeuner à prendre, un jogging à enfiler et hop ! **_

— _**Et hop ?**__ Continua K, sceptique, s'asseyant sur le lit, saisissant son jean posé négligemment sur le sol avant de l'enfiler. _

— _**Oh tu sais, tu peux te balader en petite culotte, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'en plaindrais,**__ lança Sam avec un sourire en coin, l'épaule appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte._

— _**Non merci ça ira, **__répondit Keira blasée en se levant et se passant une main dans les cheveux. __**J'aimerais réussir à sortir d'ici sans me faire violer.**_

_Sam rit, observant la blonde qui terminait de s'habiller. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour retrouver la relation qu'elles avaient autrefois, mais jamais ça n'avait semblé aussi près qu'en cet instant._

— _**Arrête de me fixer comme ça tu veux. Ça serait dommage pour toi qu'Alex finisse par croire que t'es à fond sur moi,**__ lâcha nonchalamment Supergirl, avant de s'approcher de Sam pour sortir de la pièce. _

— _**Oh mais j'ai toujours été à fond sur toi. You are my first crush, **__lança mystérieusement Sam avec un sourire en coin, ne se décalant pas de la porte pour faire passer la blonde, les laissant donc assez proches. _

_Keira eut un rictus nerveux, en fixant étrangement la châtain._

— _**Euh…. Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?**_

— _**Est-ce que t'es sérieusement en train de rougir là ? **__Rit Sam._

— _**N'importe quoi !**__ Se défendit Keira. __**Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je ne m'intéressais pas aux filles.**_

— _**Oh oui mais moi je ne suis pas une simple fille…. Je suis... moi,**__ continua de flirter l'ancienne pompom girl._

— _**Mais- Euh… Tu me fais quoi là ?**__ Lâcha la flic avec un léger bégaiement qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de l'autre femme. _

— _**Oh y'a pas à dire Dany, tu m'as vraiment manqué,**__ sourit Sam. __**Allez hop ! Manger et jogging,**__ reprit-elle comme si la précédente conversation n'avait pas eu lieu, saisissant des vêtements de sport qui se trouvaient sur le meuble à côté de la porte, pour les filer à la détective.__** Ruby rêve de faire un jogging avec toi mais elle n'ose pas te demander. J'espère que tu tiens toujours la forme ! Mais de ce que j'ai pu voir…. **__ajouta-t-elle en regardant Keira de haute en bas avec un air appréciateur. __**C'est le cas. **_

_Puis comme si de rien était, Sam partit en direction de la salle principale, laissant Keira complètement pantoise, qui se demandait ce qui venait de se passer._

_Sam avait toujours aimé lui lancer quelques petites phrases ambiguës, plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose, mais là…. Ça avait été plus qu'intense, inattendu et…. La flic n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était uniquement de l'humour tordu à la Sam, ou s'il y avait un fond de vérité là-dedans…. _

— _**Dany bouge ton jolie petit cul ! Ruby à cours à 11h !**__ Lança la femme d'affaires depuis la cuisine, faisant enfin réagir la blonde qui s'activa de manière purement automatique. _

_Au moins elle pouvait concéder quelque chose à Sam, c'est qu'elle savait comment la faire penser à autre chose que la fin de soirée catastrophique d'hier soir…" _

* * *

_**Y'en a beaucoup d'autres, mais je me suis déjà trop étalée, n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez que je vous dise où trouver les autres.**_

* * *

**WOODYGIRL OU PERFECTGROGNON**

•••

Je tiens à préciser qu'à la base, l'idée des jumelles étaient afin de contenter les Supercorp et les Karamel. Sauf que Keira s'éloigne quand même vachement de ce qui pourrait faire le Karamel et Sam c'est ajouté et c'est partie en cacahuète dans mon esprit x)

**Alors pour moi, PerfectGrognonEndGame ou WoodyGirlEndGame ?**

J'ai fini par changer d'avis au fil de l'écriture et passer de WoodyGirl ou PerfectGrognon. Pourquoi ?

Ici je vais développer un peu plus que pour les ship d'Alex parce que j'ai tout simplement plus à dire.

* * *

**Ce que j'aime chez le WoodyGirl et pourquoi je le shippais en premier lieu :**

1\. Quelque part, leur relation est un peu un rappel de la relation des parents de Keira et je trouve que ça à un petit côté mignon. Je rappelle qu'il a été dire qu'au début, leurs parents ne s'entendaient pas, leur père trouvant leur mère trop arrogante et leur mère trouvant leur père trop peu sérieux.

2\. Mike a vraiment fait de son mieux pour s'améliorer et même encore aujourd'hui il espère toujours pouvoir finir avec K.

3\. Ils ont beaucoup de centres d'intérêts en commun. Le foot, la mécanique, les jeux vidéo.

4\. J'ai vraiment aimé les faire évoluer ensemble dans la fin du tome I. Ils ont vécu quelque chose de dur et ils ont surmonté ça ensemble. J'aime ça.

5\. J'aime le petit côté Keira qui martyrise sans cesse Mike la victime, je suis moi même comme ça avec mes proches donc forcément, j'aime ce côté là xD

6\. En les faisant finir ensemble, je voulais montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en couple avec un homme, qu'une femme devient soudainement plus fragile, moins forte. Ça ne serait jamais le cas de Keira. J'aime aussi le personnage de Mike, parce qu'il n'est pas le stéréotype de mec virile ultra fort. Non Mike à des émotions et il les assument entièrement.

* * *

**Pourquoi est-ce que finalement je me suis dis que je préférais le Keira/Sam : **

1\. Keira a apporté énormément à Mike. Elle l'a fait grandir, elle l'a fait se dépasser, je trouve vraiment qu'avec elle, il a évolué et je trouve que l'inverse et moins visible. Il l'a toujours supporté du mieux, mais la plupart du temps, les première personnes vers qui elle s'est ouverte, s'était Sam ou ses soeurs. Si on enlève Mike de l'histoire, je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé beaucoup de chose au personnage de Keira.

2\. J'ai créé Keira, elle n'est plus juste l'image de Supergirl de la série, je pense qu'on peut tous en convenir et à mon sens... Mike a perdu sa chance avec elle, au moment ou il est parti quand elle s'était enfin ouverte à lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Vraiment je comprend parfaitement Mike sur ce point là. Sam et Ruby ont toujours été extrêmement important pour lui et il a voulu honorer la promesse qu'il avait fait, ce qui est vraiment classe de sa part je pense. Malheureusement Keira est une personne extrêmement réservée, qui angoisse beaucoup et le fait de s'être déjà fait "jeter" par lui alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à s'ouvrir, lui a jeté un sacré froid et à mon sens, elle ne sera plus prête à le faire.

3\. Je le dis ici parce que je ne l'ai jamais précisé, mais Keira n'est JAMAIS sortie avec qui que ce soit. Les coups d'un soir, ok, ça y'a pas de problème, sortir avec quelqu'un ? Jamais. Elle est tellement réservé avec les relations sérieuses, qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas y penser. Mike à été là et depuis le début quasiment, elle se rends bien compte qu'elle l'intéresse. Et quelque part, pour elle Mike à toujours été sa seule option. Elle a besoin de se sentir en confiance avec une personne pour s'ouvrir et ses personnes se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Alors forcément le choix et vite fait, quand dans toutes les personnes à qui elle fait confiance, Mike semble le seul à vraiment s'intéresser à elle de cette façon. D'où le fait qu'elle ait fini par vouloir se mettre avec lui. Cependant maintenant y'a quelque chose qui change la donne, parce contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Sam ne plaisantait pas vraiment avec elle.

* * *

**On en vient donc à pourquoi je ship maintenant Keira et Sam ? **

1\. J'adore écrire leurs interactions. Le côté bougon de Keira que j'adore tellement et Sam qui adore la faire chier juste pour la faire encore plus râler et génial à écrire. Je me marre.

2\. Contrairement à avec Mike, je trouve que Sam apporte à Keira autant que Keira apporte à Sam. Keira à un caractère fort, impulsif, téméraire et je pense qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un capable de la canaliser dans les moments les plus intenses. Sam je la vois parfaitement capable de la canaliser, parce qu'elle n'hésite absolument pas à ouvrir sa gueule pour dire qu'elle n'est pas contente, Mike lui est tellement prêt à tout pour essayer de finir avec Keira, qu'il s'écrase presque devant elle et ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il lui faut. Sam elle, tout ce qu'elle veut, tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, c'est une famille, de se sentir chez elle, en sécurité et je pense que Keira peut parfaitement lui apporter ça. Ruby ADORE Keira, Keira sous ses airs de grognon à toujours été hyper attentionné, galante, chevaleresque avec Sam et j'aime bien ce côté là, qui quelque part rappel vraiment Supergirl je trouve.

3\. Leur slow burn est je trouve plus intéressant à développer. Mike on le sait depuis fort longtemps qu'il veut finir avec Keira et quelque part c'est je trouve assez linéaire, la seule chose qui se développe vraiment pour finir au couple Keira/Mike, c'est le côté de Keira. Ce n'est pas le cas avec Sam est Keira. Sam a vraiment eu un BIG crush sur Keira depuis ultra longtemps, je rappelle qu'elles se connaissent depuis plus de 13 ans maintenant. Sauf que Keira a toujours dit à Sam qu'elle était hétéro et Sam en pensant que c'était mort et pour se protéger, elle a essayé de passer à autre chose et à donc jeté son dévolu sur Alex, de plus, vu comment elle se rapprochait de Mike, elle ne voulait pas s'interposer. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas vraiment oublier Keira comme elle l'avait cru et qu'elle ne sait toujours pas ou caser Keira et maintenant que Keira sait que Sam à déjà eut des sentiments pour elle... Elle se pose aussi des questions, le slow burn se développe donc des deux côtés et je trouve ça nettement plus intéressant. Pour moi Keira n'a jamais été hétéro, elle est comme Kara, elle s'en fiche royalement. Donc… Pan c'est ça ? Je suis un peu perdu avec toutes ses orientations.

4\. Leur mise en couple va être compliqué et j'adore xD on se retrouve dans un carré amoureux ici et c'est excellent ! xD Je veux dire, admettons que je développe cette idée, Keira ne voudra pas allez avec Sam (même si au fond elle le voudrait) parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas faire ça à Mike (même si elle lui doit rien, c'est Keira elle pense toujours à ses proches avant elle) et surtout elle ne voudrait pas faire ça à Alex, ne sachant ce qu'elle en penserait et si Alex éprouve encore quelque chose pour Sam. Sam de son côté serait je pense un peu plus égoïste sur le sujet, en ayant marre de faire passer tout le monde avant elle et finirait par vouloir prendre ce qu'elle veut, même si elle hésiterait quand même justement à cause d'Alex et Mike.

5\. La première personne avec qui Keira s'est confié sur la mort de ses parents, c'est Sam. Ce n'est pas Kara, ce n'est pas Mike, c'est Sam. La mort des ses parents est vraiment un événement traumatisant pour Supergirl, contrairement à Kara, elle n'a clairement pas fait leur deuil, elle a battit toute sa vie autour de ça et c'est à Sam à qui elle s'est confié en premier. Et ce n'est pas la seule fois ou elle craque avec Sam, parce qu'elle a entièrement confiance en elle et que se montrer "faible" en sa présence, la dérange moins qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre.

6\. Keira se montre parfois vraiment patiente avec Sam et ça ça mérite un succès xD

* * *

**VOTES**

•••

**Voilà je vous ai dit ce que je pensais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais un Sanvers et un Keira/Sam. Oui je sais, ça fait que des couples de filles et au début, c'est ça qui m'a un peu bloqué sur le fait d'explorer quelque chose entre Keira et Sam. Cependant je me suis rendu compte, est-ce que cela a vraiment de l'importance ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait un quota de couple de même sexe ? S'il n'y avait eu que des couples hétéro est-ce que ça aurait gêné ? La réponse est non, on n'aurait même pas relevé. **

**De plus, oui c'est vrai, ça ferait beaucoup de couple gay, mais c'est simplement parce que c'est ceux qui sont en vedette. Je ne mentionne pas les autres parce que je ne peux pas parler de tout, mais concrètement autour d'eux, il y a beaucoup de couple hétéro. Comment je les ai casé ? Barry est marié avec Iris. Felicity sort avec Oliver. J'onn est marié avec M'gann. Winn sort avec Ayla (sa femme dans le futur). Cisco sort avec Gypsy (je me suis arrêté là dans flash xD) et Caitlin est mariée avec Ronnie. Sans compter que si vous ne votez pas pour le Mike/Keira, Mike finira avec Imra et Imra commencera à devenir un personnage important.**

**Maintenant… je vais vous l'annoncer ici… Il y aura probablement un tome III Pourquoi ?**

**Alors à la base, je ne voulais absolument pas faire un tome III j'étais oui bon c'est bon, y'en a marre passons à autre chose. Cependant, le tome II est déjà long et il n'est pas fini. L'enquête n'est pas encore prête d'être fini et malheureusement, développer vraiment les couples avec l'enquête en parallèle, c'est pas l'idéal. Alors le tome III ils serviraient à quoi ? À vraiment rassembler toute cette petite famille et développer toutes les relations à fond. Ça serait le thème principal. Plus de super méchant à arrêter, non… juste souffler et réapprendre à vivre. **

**Voilà, c'est tout pour moi, si vous avez tout lu jusqu'ici je vous félicite xD**

**C'est donc maintenant que je vous annonce les votes ouverts ! Vous pourrez voter sur Wattpad, et Instagram. Merci de jouer le jeu et de ne voter que sur une seule plateforme. Les couples avec le plus de votes l'emporteront, cependant n'hésitez pas à donner un avis constructif vous aussi ! Si les votes sont serré mais que certains avis sont vraiment constructif, je pourrais pencher en leur faveur (moins de 10 votes d'écart entre deux options)**

**Sur ce je vous dit merci de me suivre et de vos futurs réponses, je suis vraiment impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensé, c'est vous qui avez leur avenir entre leur mains :p**

**Les votes sur insta seront ouverts demain.**

**Je vous adore, je m'adore, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ! Les votes seront clos Dimanche matin ! **

**(désolé pour les fautes, j'avoue, j'ai eu la flemme de me relire…)**


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Hey ! Merci à vous tous pour avoir voté sur ma précédente mise à jour. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les vote n'ont pas été serré 😂 Pour ceux qui n'ont pas Instagram ou qui ne me suivent pas, sachez que j'ai annoncé qu'à la fin du tome II, je ferais probablement un recueil de one shot, qui fera office de tome 1.5 et qui relatera donc certaine scène qui ont pu se passer entre le tome 1 et le tome 2, notamment la formation du Sam/Alex, la vie de couple Luluwatt, la colocation Sam/Keira, le rapprochement Keira/Mike etc. **

**Encore pas mal de blablatage dans ce chapitre, désolé c'est peut-être un peu long, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire, ça va commencer à re bouger dans le chapitre suivant je pense 👀 **

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture et encore merci de tous vos avis, vous êtes géniaux !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

•••

**Mardi 7 Mars, Voiture Sawyer, National City** :

Alex et l'inspecteur Sawyer s'approchèrent en silence du véhicule personnel de Maggie, garé sur le parking de l'hôpital presque plein à craqué malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit et elles s'y installèrent. Le silence continua encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'agente du FBI sorte un petit gadget noir de la poche de sa veste et le pose sur le tableau de bord, avant de se tourner vers sa voisine posée sur le siège conducteur, qui lui envoya directement un air interrogateur.

— **C'est un brouilleur. Si quelqu'un a la merveilleuse idée de nous surveiller, il n'entendra rien, **expliqua sérieusement Alex.

Maggie haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'un petit rire amusé ne s'en échappe.

— **Y'a des filles, elles se baladent avec leur maquillage, leur brosse à cheveux, etc. Toi tu te balades avec un brouilleur. C'est original,** rit-elle.

Alex eut un rictus. Oui bon, c'est vrai que ça ne devait pas se voir tous les jours, mais depuis qu'elle savait que Kara enquêter sur Cadmus et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle bossait avec Felicity et que toute cette histoire était vraiment, vraiment très sérieuse, la Danvers était quelque peu devenu parano à son tour et essayait d'être paré à toutes les possibilités... Cela dit, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Lena...

Son sourire retomba bien vite à la pensée de la brune. Qu'avait bien pu faire la Luthor pour s'attirer les foudres de l'organisation ? Elle aurait dû faire attention... Elle savait pertinemment que de toutes, Lena serait celle qui resterait le moins inactif dans cette histoire et elle n'avait rien fait pour essayer de l'en empêcher ou de l'aider pour aider ce genre de choses... Aujourd'hui, elle était entre la vie et la mort... et même si elle survivait, Lena s'en voudrait certainement toute sa vie, parce que Jack lui, n'avait pas eu autant de chance...

— **Est-ce que le nom de Cadmus te dit quelque chose ?** lança soudainement Maggie, devenant elle aussi sérieuse, en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter.

Alex redressa immédiatement la tête dans sa direction à ses mots, écarquillant légèrement les yeux. La partenaire de sa sœur connaissait l'organisation ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?

— **Bien. À ta réaction je dirais que oui,** comprit l'Hispanique.

— **Mais comment tu... et depuis quand ?**

Alors ça, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. La flic soupira, se passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis elle reprit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

— **Je ne sais pas si Keira t'en a parlé, mais peu après avoir rejoint les forces de l'ordre, j'ai participé à l'enquête sur le trafic d'enfants à Gotham. **

Alex hocha silencieusement la tête. Oui, Keira l'avait mentionné vite fait, sans entrer dans les détails. Honnêtement, à la place de la brune, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait... surtout qu'elle était encore inexpérimentée à cette époque. Cela avait dû être tellement horrible.

— **D'après Gordon... Ce trafic était du fait de Cadmus. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler, de ne pas enquêter, de ne rien faire. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'en mêle. Au début, j'étais vraiment dégoûté, mais, il m'a fait comprendre que dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne pouvais rien faire. Alors j'ai essayé d'oublier, mais... C'est impossible. Après tout, c'est eux les véritables responsables du malheur de tous ces enfants et... ils s'en sont sortis. Après ça, mes visions de la justice, de l'Amérique... eh bien elle a bien changé. **

Cette affaire avait vraiment perturbé la policière, Alex le percevait parfaitement dans ses yeux. En même temps... comment ne pas l'être ? D'autant plus qu'à l'époque, elle devait avoir à peine la vingtaine...

— **Si je te parle de ça, c'est parce que le type qui a foncé sur la voiture de Jack Spheer et Lena Luthor, je le connais. Du moins je l'ai déjà vue. Gordon enquêtait sur Cadmus et j'ai vu l'une de ses photos sur son tableau d'enquête. Alors il y a fort à parier pour que ce soit eux les responsables de "l'accident". **

Alex ferma les yeux devant cette confirmation. Elle aurait vraiment voulu que ça ne soit pas le cas... Cadmus n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là maintenant... Il allait sans doute vouloir éliminer Lena à tout prix si ce n'était pas déjà le cas... Rien que cette pensée envoya un frisson désagréable à la Danvers.

— **Ce type est mort ? **demanda Alex, la mâchoire serrée. **Celui qui leur a foncé dessus. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à le demander avant.**

Maggie se mordit la lèvre.

— **Non. Il a survécu à l'accident, enfin pour le moment. Il est bloc lui aussi. **

L'agente fédérale ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Ils feraient mieux de le laisser crever. C'est tout ce que méritait ce type... Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas devenue médecin finalement. En sachant un truc pareil, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait vraiment eu la force de faire son travail et de respecter son serment.

Un silence s'abattit dans l'habitacle, un silence lourd, pesant, Alex étant perdu dans des pensées noires, à la fois inquiète pour la survie de Lena, le bien être de toute sa petite famille et la haine atroce qu'elle vouait de plus en plus à Cadmus.

— **Est-ce que... Je peux te demander comment tu connais ? Cadmus je veux dire, **demanda Maggie, hésitante.

Alex tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle le pouvait. Elle connaissait à peine la flic, même Keira la connaissait peu et depuis pas très longtemps au final. La blonde, qui était en fait une bonne échelle pour mesurer la confiance que l'on pouvait accorder à quelqu'un, commençait à se réchauffer auprès de l'agent Sawyer, celui-ci l'avait aidé de pas mal de façons déjà. Cependant... Keira aurait-elle suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui parler de Cadmus et de tout ce que ça impliquait ?

— **Je ne préfère pas désoler. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais...**

Elle ne pouvait pas risquer le bien-être de ses proches en se livrant trop à une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Maggie savait déjà qu'elle avait connaissance de l'organisation et rien que ça était dangereux, alors elle n'allait certainement pas dévoiler le rôle de Kara dans tout ça et que quasiment toute sa petite famille avait connaissance de Cadmus.

— **Je comprends. Rien ne te dit que je ne bosse pas pour eux après tout,** commenta Maggie, ne semblant pas contrarier du refus de parler. **Cependant, si tu veux en savoir plus sur eux, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de contacter le commissaire Gordon. Il pourrait peut-être avoir des informations utiles pour toi. Quant à Luthor, si elle survit et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va le faire... Assurer sa sécurité ne serait sans doute pas de trop si Cadmus en a après elle. Si t'as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, fais-le-moi savoir. **

La Danvers la fixa quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait à savoir du premier coup d'œil si elle pouvait faire confiance à cette femme. En réalité, elle pensait vraiment que la flic était sincère et qu'elle pouvait probablement lui faire confiance, mais avec tout ce qui se passait et tout ce que cela impliquerait si elle se trompait... Elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur cette femme pour ce faire le meilleur avis possible.

— **Merci. Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça. Tu ne nous dois rien et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à nous aider mes sœurs et moi. **

S'en était presque louche, mais probablement était-ce sa paranoïa qui parlait.

— **Si tu veux mon avis, Cadmus est le problème de tout le monde. Quant à tes sœurs, enfin Keira surtout, je ne connais pas vraiment Kara... Elle est agaçante et compliquée à vivre, mais... étonnamment attachante**, rit-elle légèrement.

— **Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire,** rit à son tour Alex.

Il y eut un autre silence.

— **Bien. Je pense que je vais rentrer et peut-être essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce type. Je te tiens au courant de ce que je trouve, **signala l'Hispanique.

— **Merci, j'apprécie. Fais attention à toi cependant. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si Cadmus sait que tu fouines un peu trop,** commenta sombrement Alex en repensant à Lena.

— **T'inquiètes je gère,** assura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— **Ouais. Je suis sûre que Lena pensait la même chose, quoi qu'elle ait fait,** commenta l'agente du FBI.

— **Je ferais attention,** reprit Maggie avec plus de sérieux.

Alex hocha la tête, puis reprit son brouilleur, avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

— **Au fait... Je sais que j'en demande peut-être beaucoup, mais...** commença Alex, repassant une tête par la porte.

— **Je suis toujours partante pour prendre un verre,** lança la détective avec un sourire qui dessinait ses fossettes, coupant la Danvers dans ce qu'elle voulait dire, légèrement perturbé par le changement de ton soudain.

— **Euh... Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'allais dire.**

Maggie rit devant l'expression d'Alex quelque peu étonnée.

— **Dommage,** plaisanta l'Hispanique. **Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?** reprit-elle légèrement plus sérieuse, mais toujours souriante.

Alex eut un ricanement puis reprit.

— **T'aimes les chiens ?**

— **Ah, on en est déjà à la question si je veux qu'on ait un chien ? T'es une rapide. Tu grilles quelques étapes, mais j'aime bien,** rit de nouveau la brune, attirant un air mi-blasé, mi-amusé sur le visage de la sœur des jumelles.

— **Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Pikachu quelque temps ?** reprit Alex, ignorant la réplique précédente. **Une fois que j'aurais dit à Keira que Lena est possiblement toujours en danger, je la connais, elle va pas vouloir la quitter d'une semelle et tant que Lena sera à l'hôpital, elle ne pourra pas le garder avec elle et l'on fera probablement tous un peu la même chose alors... Tu peux dire non hein, c'est-**

— **Ça me va,** coupa l'Hispanique.

— **T'es sûre ? C'est du boulot, surtout avec lui.**

— **Oui je suis sûre. Je vais pouvoir lui donner une tonne de mauvaises habitudes avant de lui rendre. Je suis déjà pressée de voir sa tête quand elle l'apprendra,** s'amusa la flic, attirant un rire de l'agente du FBI, qui remercia ensuite la policière pour leur rendre ce service.

— **Je te l'apporte demain matin avec tout ce qui faut. Ça te va ?**

— **Hé, mais ça, c'est une super tactique pour essayer de me revoir,** sourit Maggie, Alex secouant la tête, à moitié exaspérée, à moitié amusée. **Ça me va. Envoie un message.**

La Danvers hocha la tête, puis après encore quelques paroles et plaisanteries échangées qui lui fit un bien fou, Sawyer mit le contact et fini par partir, laissant la sœur des jumelles un peu plus légère qu'avant leurs interactions. Elle espérait vraiment que l'Hispanique était une personne de confiance, même si elle commençait à en douter de moins en moins. Elle pourrait être un atout plus que bienvenue dans leur enquête contre Cadmus et de l'aide, ils en auraient probablement besoin...

•••

**Mardi 7 Mars, Hôpital, National City** :

— **T'as plus de barbe que dans mes souvenirs Dany,** lâcha Sam, la voix endormie, encore appuyée sur le corps de sa fille, qui dormait toujours contre l'épaule de son voisin.

Un léger rire résonna à la suite de cette phrase et la femme d'affaires se redressa finalement, le corps courbaturé de sa mauvaise position de sommeil et tourna un regard encore légèrement rouge de sa précédente crise de larmes en direction de Mike, sur qui Ruby était appuyée. Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils à ça. Elle était persuadée que c'était Keira qui se tenait ici la dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert un œil avant de se rendormir presque aussitôt. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé. Cependant, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour le moment, il y avait quelque chose de nettement plus capital à l'heure qu'il était...

Sam ferma les yeux et resserra la veste en cuir qui couvrait ses épaules, alors qu'un frisson la parcourait soudainement suite aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient par vague et qui lui rappelaient tout ce qui l'avait conduite dans ce couloir qui sonnait incroyablement lugubre pour elle. Elle avait toujours haï les hôpitaux et cela n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant avec cette histoire, pensait-elle, alors que son cœur commençait à s'affoler désagréablement.

— **Est-ce que...** commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, pinçant immédiatement le cœur du brun qui n'aimait absolument pas voir sa sœur de cœur dans cet état. **Est-ce qu'on à des nouvelles ?**

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle était endormie, alors... l'état de Lena avait peut-être avancé... Dans le bon sens elle espérait. Oh oui elle espérait que ça serait dans le bon sens parce qu'honnêtement, si la Luthor ne devait pas s'en sortir, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait gérer...

Elle se sentait tellement à fleur de peau en ce moment... Depuis que toute cette histoire de Cadmus était sur le tapis en fait. Avant, elle angoissait à l'idée de ne pas réussir à réunir leur famille. Aujourd'hui, elle angoissait à savoir si les membres de cette famille allaient survivre assez longtemps pour fêter leur prochain anniversaire... Entre Kara qui jouait les agents secrets en solo, Keira qui jouait les héroïnes suicidaires, Mike qui suivait comme l'abruti qu'il était, Lena qui était... entre la vie et la mort et Jack... qui était vraiment mort... Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Jack était mort putain... Elle avait encore tellement de mal à se dire qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son ami...

Elle se passa soudainement une main dans ses cheveux, puis se frotta rapidement les yeux avant de se lever précipitamment, n'écoutant même pas la réponse que Mike lui avait donnée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, maintenant, n'importe quoi, sinon elle se sentait capable de craquer encore une fois et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Encore. Elle ne pouvait pas le refaire, elle devait se montrer plus forte que ça. Ruby avait besoin du soutien de sa mère, elle-

— **Sam, Sam, **l'interpella Mike, réussissant à saisir le poignet de la femme d'affaires qui angoissait de plus en plus, sans réveiller Ruby qui était toujours contre lui, puis il l'obligea doucement à se retourner pour capter afin son attention.

La châtain, les yeux de nouveau pétillants, croisa alors le regard de Mike, celui-ci lui envoyant un petit sourire rassurant.

— **Elle va s'en sortir Sam. Elle va bientôt sortir du bloc. Elle va s'en sortir,** fit-il avec un vrai soulagement dans les yeux, soulagement que Sam partagea immédiatement, mettant son visage dans sa main libre avant de soupirer profondément, son cœur bondissant toujours plus dans sa poitrine, cependant cette fois-ci, c'était nettement plus agréable que quelques instants plus tôt.

Lena allait s'en sortir. Lena allait s'en sortir. Pour peu, elle éclaterait encore en sanglots en plein milieu du couloir si elle s'écoutait. Lena allait s'en sortir... La main de Mike glissa de son poignet et vint lui serrer la main, la châtain faisant de même, en lui envoyant un petit sourire à son tour. Lena allait s'en sortir... Rien n'était résolu. La brune n'était pas encore réveillée, en état ou même au courant du sort de Jack... mais elle était en vie et actuellement, c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Finalement, elle s'assit à côté du soldat et vint le prendre dans ses bras, celui-ci entourant immédiatement son bras libre autour de la femme d'affaires.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelque temps, puis finalement, Sam se retira du câlin qui lui avait fait un bien fou, avant d'abattre son poing sur l'épaule de son voisin, qui se plaignit immédiatement.

— **Non mais t'es pas bien ? Pourquoi tu me frappes ?** Bouda-t-il aussitôt, envoyant un air mécontent à sa meilleure amie, regrettant de ne pouvoir masser son épaule droite, son autre bras étant bloqué sous le corps de sa filleule.

— **Parce que t'es le dernier des abrutis et que ta blonde et toi m'aviez fichu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais d'accord ?!** gronda Sam entre ses dents, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais laissant ses nerfs lâcher quelque peu après toute cette tension, qu'elle avait depuis cette scène catastrophique qui était sans doute devenue la pire de sa vie. **J'ai failli perdre 4 des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, alors oui, je ne suis pas contente ! Elle est passée où ta dulcinée que je l'étrangle de mes mains ? Parce que elle, ça fait deux fois qu'elle me fait le coup en quelques jours, je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer ça ! **

Savoir Lena sauve était un réel soulagement, mais cela n'avait pas évacué la tension de son corps. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer cette voiture qui fonçait dans celle d'un de ses meilleurs amis et où Lena était présente. Elle ne cessait de se souvenir du regard déterminé de Keira, qui prenait son élan pour rejoindre la voiture à plusieurs mètres de la où ils se trouvaient. Elle ne cessait de revoir le saut de Mike qui avait fini par suivre Supergirl. Elle ne pouvait oublier la terreur qu'elle avait eu on les sachant tous en bas, potentiellement morts. Pendant un moment, elle les avait vraiment tous crus morts... Ça avait été tellement douloureux... Cette douleur était encore là et elle ne savait absolument pas comment s'en débarrasser...

— **Sam-** commença à soupirer Mike, sachant pertinemment que s'il laissait l'ancienne pompom-girl retrouver Keira dans l'état dans lequel elle était, cela engendrait probablement une dispute que Sam voudrait certainement évitée si elle était moins sur les nerfs et donc plus lucide.

— **Elle est où ?** coupa Sam, se levant du banc. **Dépêche-toi de me le dire. Je vais finir par le savoir de toute façon et il vaut mieux pour moi que tu me répondes. **

Mike soupira de nouveau. Oui, c'était sûr, elle allait finir par le savoir et serait sans doute encore plus sur les nerfs si elle devait fouiller tout l'hôpital pour la trouver.

— **J'ai fini par la convaincre d'aller voir un médecin. Son mal d'épaule empirait de plus en plus, alors j'ai fini par prendre sa place auprès de vous pour qu'elle puisse allait consulter. Elle est derrière cette porte là-bas,** fit-il finalement à contrecœur, en désignant une porte au fond du couloir d'un signe de la tête. **Mais s'il te plaît Sam tu devrais-**

La femme d'affaires ne l'écouta même pas terminer et fit immédiatement volte-face pour se diriger vers la direction indiquée. Supergirl s'en était déjà bien tiré la première fois, ça ne serait certainement pas le cas cette fois-ci. Il était temps que quelqu'un mette un peu de plombs dans la cervelle sans doute inexistante de cette blondasse et qu'elle se rende compte que ses actions impulsives et dangereuses ne touchaient pas qu'elle. Elle venait de perdre un très bon ami. Elle avait failli perdre sa sœur de cœur. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Supergirl continuer de jouer aussi stupidement avec sa vie.

•••

**Mardi 7 Mars, Hôpital, National City** :

Alex se décala, laissant le médecin sortir avec un air furieux, faisant hausser les sourcils de la femme, avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce que l'homme venait de quitter, pour apercevoir Keira, assise sur une table de consultation, avec un air renfrogné. Celle-ci avait la mâchoire serrée, le regard braqué droit devant elle, laissant presque des éclairs. Alex fronça les sourcils, tout de même légèrement amusé de l'air boudeur de sa sœur, puis elle referma la porte derrière elle afin d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

Elle avait croisé Mike dans le couloir plus tôt et il lui avait dit où trouver la blonde après lui avoir dit que Lena était tiré d'affaire et qu'il avait déjà prévenu Supergirl. Seigneur, si elle n'avait pas eu un aussi bon self-contrôle, l'agente aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en plein milieu du couloir tant elle se sentait soulagée de la nouvelle. Lena allait vivre. La suite n'allait pas être facile, en particulier quand elle apprendrait la mort de Jack, mais elle était vivante et elle savait que tout le monde serait là pour la soutenir.

— **Je me trompe ou ce médecin t'a dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?** intervint enfin Alex, un léger sourire en coin des lèvres.

La blonde lui envoya immédiatement un air noir, ne faisant qu'agrandir le rictus de sa sœur.

— **3 semaines ! Mon bras va devoir être immobilisé trois semaines de plus ! **ragea la blonde, grimaçant alors qu'elle avait bougé son épaule blessée par inadvertance. **Et ce connard là, il a rien voulu me donner pour la douleur, en disant que je faisais exprès de me faire mal pour qu'on me donne quelque chose ! Non, mais il a cru quoi lui ? J'ai autre chose à faire !**

Alex se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de rire devant l'air bougon de la flic.

— **Et ça te fait rire ? **râla Supergirl, détectant parfaitement que l'agente se retenait. **Je te jure, heureusement que je n'avais pas mon arme de service où j'aurais fait un carnage ! **

Alex ne tint plus et se mit à éclater de rire, celui-ci étant étrangement salvateur après toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée dans la soirée, depuis qu'on lui avait appris que Lena était à l'hôpital.

— **Mais arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place ! **

— **Hahaha !**

— **Je te préviens si tu t'arrêtes pas, je te casse un bras que tu vois ce que ça fait... **

Alex rit encore plus à ça, son rire devenant presque nerveux tant il était libérateur. Keira se renfrogna davantage, puis finalement, elle se leva, s'approcha de sa sœur et se prépara à lui donner un coup sur l'épaule de sa main gauche, mais l'agente le sentit venir et le dévia, engendrant immédiatement une petite bataille bienvenue entre les deux sœurs qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants, Alex faisant tout de même attention de ne pas blesser davantage sa cadette.

— **Temps mort, je respire et après je te fais mordre la poussière,** lâcha Keira, essoufflée après tant d'effort, Alex n'étant pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, mais toutes deux se sentaient maintenant nettement plus légères.

— **T'arrives déjà pas à me battre avec deux bras, alors avec un...** ricana Alex, se tenant un côté douloureux, où Supergirl avait enfoncé assez douloureusement ses doigts pour la chatouiller.

La flic eut un rictus.

— **Genre. Je te mets la misère quand tu v-**

— **C'est quoi ton PUTAIN de problème !** cria soudainement une intruse, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce sans s'annoncer et qui s'avança comme une furie vers Keira, qui avait sursauté de surprise en même temps qu'Alex à l'apparition soudaine de Sam qui semblait vraiment mécontente.

— **Euh... moi ?** Fit Supergirl, se pointant du doigt, alors que Sam passait devant Alex sans même vraiment la voir, posant un regard noir et brûlant sur la jumelle de Kara.

— **Oui toi ! T'es suicidaire ? T'en as rien à faire de vivre ou mourir ? T'as réellement que deux neurones de connectés sous ta tignasse de blondasse et encore il doit y avoir des courts-circuits ? Réponds !**

Keira envoya un air d'incompréhension en direction de sa sœur, ne comprenant pas le soudain pétage de câble de la femme d'affaires et Alex lança un faux sourire compatissant, elle comprenant où voulait en venir la femme d'affaires et étant quelque peu d'accord avec elle, elle la laissa lui remonter les bretelles comme ils se devaient. Keira avait sauvé Lena en agissant aussi vite, mais les conséquences aurait pu être encore plus catastrophique si elle avait eu moins de chance. Supergirl avait toujours été très impulsive, chose vraiment dangereuse dans son métier et s'il y avait quelqu'un avec assez de caractère pour ouvrir les yeux à la blonde sur ce point-là, c'était bien Sam.

— **Je te parle ! **

Supergirl sursauta de nouveau, retournant son attention vers Sam qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, lui envoyant un air noir à faire peur et la fille Danvers finit par se braquer à se faire agresser ainsi sans raison.

— **Et tu vas te calmer déjà et après si tu pouvais arrêter de beugler pour qu'on ait une conversation civilisée, peut-être que je comprendrais mieux ce que tu me reproches au juste,** répliqua la flic avec mécontentement.

— **Civi- quoi ? Tu connais ce mot ? **se moqua la châtain. **Moi qui pensais que t'avais le QI d'une femme des cavernes étant donné que réfléchir semble en option chez toi. Je suis impressionnée. **

— **Non, mais sérieusement c'est quoi ton putain de problème là ?** s'énerva finalement Keira devant le ton méchamment moqueur de l'ancienne pompom girl, Alex semblant soudainement plus sérieuse maintenant qu'elle sentait que cette dispute risquait de tourner au vinaigre si la blonde s'énervait aussi.

— **Mon putain de problème c'est toi et ton absence totale d'intelligence ! T'as sauté ! T'as sauté Dany ! T'étais blessée, y'avait du courant, on voyait rien, c'était haut et toi t'as juste sauté !** cria Sam, hors d'elle, Alex essayant de la calmer, mais elle ne faisait même pas attention à elle et Keira n'avait même pas le temps d'en placer une tant la femme d'affaires enchaînait à une vitesse folle. **Est-ce que t'as pensé ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à ce que tu comptais faire et ce qui aurait pu arriver ? T'avais de très grandes chances de juste crever stupidement. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une putain d'égoïste ! Tu ne te soucies absolument pas de ce que peuvent ressentir les gens qui tiennent à toi quand tu fais des conneries pareilles ! **

— **Une putain d'égoïste ?! **réussit enfin à en placer une la blonde. **Lena se serrait noyé si je n'avais pas sauté d'accord ! Et toi tu me le reproches ?! Non, mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! Est-ce que j'ai réfléchi ? Non ! Ma seule vraie pensée était que Lena était en bas entre la vie et la mort et je n'allais certainement pas attendre en haut à ne rien faire. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir sauté et si c'était à refaire je le referais ! Je ne vois même pas comment tu peux m'en vouloir pour ça ! **

— **Mais parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ! Y'a à peine quelques jours tu t'es prise une balle parce que t'es incapable de réfléchir avant d'agir ! Jusqu'à maintenant t'as eu de la chance, mais tôt ou tard elle tournera et ta prochaine destination, ça ne sera pas l'hôpital, mais la morgue ! Alors désolé de ne pas être comme Mike et de dire amen à tout ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais, mais je n'apprécie vraiment pas ta façon de faire ! Ruby a perdu un oncle aujourd'hui, un homme qu'elle adorait et qu'elle admirait. Elle a failli perdre sa tante, la femme qui l'a élevée avec moi. Elle n'a que 9 ans et demi, ne l'oblige pas à devoir faire un second deuil parce que t'es incapable de réfléchir,** lâcha Sam, la détresse se mêlant soudainement à la colère toujours présente, laissant la châtain toujours plus à fleur de peau, ses yeux brillant d'émotion intense. **T'es son héros d'accord. Pour elle tout ce que tu fais et la chose à faire et ce n'est absolument pas le cas. T'as des responsabilités envers elle et tu-**

— **Je n'ai absolument pas demandé à avoir de quelconques responsabilités envers elle d'accord ?** lança froidement Supergirl, maintenant elle aussi vraiment sur les nerfs, la tension revenant bien vite dans son corps, alors que celle-ci avait été évacuée efficacement quelques minutes plus tôt grâce à ses chamailleries avec Alex.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt quand elle saisit soudainement les paroles de la blonde et un rire nerveux la prit finalement, Alex fermant les yeux en secouant la tête, alors qu'elle avait eu beau essayé d'intervenir, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'interposer entre les deux femmes en colères.

— **Très bien. Puisque tu le vois comme ça et que ma fille n'est qu'une putain de corvée pour toi, ne te donne plus la peine de passer du temps avec elle. Elle sera ravie d'apprendre que finalement les gens ont raison. Il ne faut pas rencontrer ses héros, on finit toujours déçu, **cracha la Arias avec mépris.

— **C'est pas ce que j'ai di-**

— **C'est parfaitement ce que tu as dit !** coupa Sam, avant de faire demi-tour et d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. **La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer les héros, les suicidaires ou ce que tu veux, arrange-toi pour vraiment y passer, parce que moi je ne te louperais pas, **termina la châtain, marmonnant un "_sale conne_" entre ses dents serrées, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Un silence se fit dans la petite pièce après son départ, l'atmosphère étant lourde, Alex complètement épuisée de la situation qui ne pouvait jamais rester calme longtemps et Supergirl étant complètement sur les nerfs après cette scène, ses muscles et sa mâchoire crispée au possible, la blonde devant vraiment faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas juste faire un carnage complet dans la salle de consultation.

— **K-** commença doucement Alex.

— **Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu vas me reprocher d'avoir voulu sauver Lena ?** S'agaça Supergirl.

— **Non, bien sûr que non et je suis sûre que Sam t'en ait plus que reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvé, elle se serait noyée si tu n'avais pas agit aussi vite. C'est juste... Toute cette histoire met tout le monde sur les nerfs et-**

— **Et elle a décidé que c'était sur moi qu'elle allait les passer ! Bien, parfait ! Tu ne veux pas y aller tant que tu y es ? **ricana Supergirl, se passant une main rageuse et nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Elle était épuisée. Elle ne savait pas à quand remontait sa dernière nuit complète de sommeil en dehors de son réveil après s'être faite shooter. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi depuis plus de 24 h. Elle était blessée, elle avait dû lutter pour sortir Lena de la voiture. Elle était inquiète pour tout le monde. Elle était de plus en plus à fleur de peau et maintenant Sam lui en envoyait plein la gueule... Elle en avait assez... Quand est-ce que tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre... à voir si sa vie avait été un jour en ordre depuis la mort de ses parents...

— **Je suis désolé qu'elle ait fait ça K, mais... Elle ne pensait pas vraiment à mal. Elle est juste vraiment inquiète pour toi. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça fait aux gens qui t'entourent, quand tu agis aussi impulsivement. **

Supergirl eut un petit rire nerveux.

— **Alors c'est bien ce que je dis. T'es d'accord avec elle,** lâcha la blonde, serrant la mâchoire et détournant le regard de sa sœur.

— **Non. Elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça. Mais je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait.**

— **C'est pareil,** fit la flic, avant de se diriger à son tour vers le porte et de sortir de la pièce, laissant Alex seule, de nouveau tendue au possible.

Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas souffler 5 minutes... au moins juste 5 minutes...

•••

**[Flashback]**

**Samedi 17 Janvier, Appartement Luthor/Danvers, Midvale - 8 ans plus tôt -** :

_Les bras croisés sur le bord de la fenêtre, le menton posé dessus, Kara regardait la tempête qui faisait rage dehors avec un air boudeur, lui donnant une expression d'enfant mécontent. Lena non loin d'elle, debout devant le comptoir de la cuisine pour terminer de leur faire deux bonnes boissons chaudes, tourna la tête vers sa petite amie et eut un petit sourire attendri devant le comportement enfantin de la blonde. Celle-ci avait maintenant 20 ans au mois de mars et pourtant, parfois elle se comportait comme si elle en avait 5 et cela avait toujours le pouvoir de faire fondre le cœur de la Luthor. La voix de Sam résonna soudainement dans son esprit, murmurant un "Lulu la guimauve" et la brune eut un léger rire. Oui, à ce stade, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment contredire sa meilleure amie, quand Kara était dans l'équation, sa partie Luthorienne était loin, très loin._

— _**Tiens, **__sourit la milliardaire, déposant le chocolat chaud sur le bord de la fenêtre à côté de la jumelle de Supergirl, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait auprès d'elle, adossée au mur._

— _**Merci,**_ _lança-t-elle d'un air toujours incroyablement boudeur, ne regardant même pas sa tasse, ce qui était assez étonnant, le chocolat chaud et Kara étant un peu comme la nourriture et la blonde. _

— _**Kara, arrête de bouder, ce n'est pas grave,**_ _fit Lena, toujours avec ce petit sourire qu'elle ne donnait qu'à sa petite amie, la fixant comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde. _

— _**Bien sûr que si ! Fichue tempête ! J'avais tout prévu ! MOI, j'avais tout prévu. Je ne prévois jamais rien d'habitude ! J'y vais comme ça. Et la seule fois ou je prévois quelque chose de A à Z, une tempête éclate de nulle part et ruine tous mes plans ! Le planétarium est fermé. Le resto que j'avais réservé est fermé. On ne pourra pas aller se balader où j'avais prévu de t'emmener. Bref ! Tout tombe à l'eau ! Je suis maudite ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais l'Univers en a clairement après moi !**_ _termina-t-elle de ronchonner en parlant avec des gestes frénétiques, s'étant redressé de la fenêtre pour agiter ses mains. _

— _**On peut y aller un autre jour Kara, ce n'est pas dramatique, **__rassura Lena, posant sa tasse sur le bord aux côtés de celle de sa voisine et lui saisissant les mains pour l'empêcher de s'agiter encore plus nerveusement, ses gestes frénétiques risquant de faire tomber leurs boissons brûlantes sur elle. _

— _**Mais c'est aujourd'hui notre anniversaire. Pas un autre jour, **__se lamenta l'étudiante, faisant la moue. _

— _**Oui c'est vrai, mais vois le bon côté des choses, on est coincé ici ensemble et c'est ça le principal,**_ _sourit magnifiquement la brune en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la blonde._

_Seigneur, plus elle restait avec Kara, plus elle se transformait en guimauve. Sam et les sœurs Danvers avaient bien raison de se moquer sans cesse comme elles le faisaient... La fille Zor-El la fixa un moment, semblant peu convaincu, puis finalement, elle eut un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de sa petite amie, puis s'empara de sa tasse avant de se coller contre le corps de la milliardaire, posant sa tête sur son épaule et regard droit devant elle. Lena avait raison, il fallait relativiser, elles étaient coincées ensemble, ça aurait donc pu être pire. Au moins, elles passeraient leur anniversaire ensemble et non séparées, mais elle avait tellement tout prévu, c'était si frustrant... _

— _**C'était une exposition inédite au planétarium... et c'était le dernier jour... On a pas arrêté d'en parler, on voulait vraiment y aller, mais ont été tellement occupées... C'était le seul jour où l'on pouvait y aller et ça tombait pile pour notre anniversaire, c'était parfait... Je maintiens que je suis maudite, **__bouda encore la blonde, prenant une gorgée de chocolat, alors que Lena avait glissé un bras autour de ses épaules. _

— _**Ça sera probablement reporté Kara, on peut toujours y aller.**_

— _**Non. T'es pas là toute la semaine prochaine, ça sera fini... **_

_Lena n'ajouta rien, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de la Danvers, tout en réfléchissant à quelque chose. Un silence s'installa entre elles, tranquille malgré la bouderie évidente de la blonde, puis finalement, une fois qu'elles eurent terminé toutes deux leurs boissons, Lena se leva avec détermination, attirant un sourcil dressé de surprise sur le visage de sa copine. _

— _**Bien, puisqu'on ne peut pas aller au planétarium, emmenons le planétarium à nous,**_ _sourit la Luthor._

— _**Euh... Ok... comment tu comptes t'y prendre exactement ?**_ _lâcha Kara, perplexe. _

— _**On a un très bon projecteur.**_

— _**Je veux bien, mais... on projette quelles images ? Celles d'internet ? Ça ne sera pas ultra top niveau qualité,**_ _fit Kara, pas convaincu. _

— _**Allons Ghrian, je suis une Luthor, j'ai une solution à tout,**_ _fit Lena avec un air arrogant, s'attirant un sourire de la part du Soleil de Midvale. __**Alors je te propose d'aller préparer le bureau pour nous faire un planétarium d'enfer et moi... je me charge des images et de la nourriture. Ça marche ? **__reprit-elle, en s'avançant lentement vers la blonde, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps, ressentant sa chaleur incroyable et leurs souffles se mêlant soudainement, s'emballant en même temps. _

_Elles se fixèrent quelques instants du regard, leur cœur s'emballant à l'unisson, puis Kara sourit de toutes ses dents, Lena le reflétant immédiatement, avant que la Danvers ne l'embrasse avec passion. Leur baiser dura un long moment, les laissant toutes les deux le souffle court, puis Kara sourit de nouveau, déposant son front sur celui de sa petite amie. _

— _**T'es géniale. **_

— _**Hum... oui je sais, **__lâcha-t-elle avec arrogance, gagnant un rire de la part de sa belle._

— _**Sort de ce corps Sam,**_ _lança-t-elle en se reculant finalement, Lena éclatant de rire._

_Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, celui-ci plus chaste que le précédent et finalement, chacune se lança dans leurs tâches, préparant leur rendez-vous improvisé. _

•••

_Lena termina d'installer tout ce qu'elle avait préparé sur un plateau, avant de se diriger vers le bureau ou Kara s'était enfermée depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et demi, pour leur préparer un petit coin tranquille. Arrivée devant, elle toqua légèrement avec son pied, ses mains prises._

— _**1 seconde,**_ _intervint la voix étouffée de la blonde de l'autre côté du mur._

_La Luthor patienta quelques instants et finalement, la porte s'ouvrir, Lena tombant immédiatement sur le sourire rayonnant de la Danvers, qui eut bientôt des étoiles dans les yeux en avisant toute la nourriture que la brune avait préparée sur le plateau. _

— _**Tu sais que je t'aime ? Laisse-moi te débarrasser de ça ! **__Fit la blonde à lunettes, en prenant le plateau, bavant presque devant les préparations installées dessus. _

— _**C'est ton cœur ou ton estomac qui parle là ?**_ _ricana Lena, avant de refaire quelques pas en arrière pour récupérer son ordi portable dont elle allait avoir besoin et de se diriger de nouveau vers le bureau. _

— _**Les deux !**_ _Lança Kara assez fort pour que la milliardaire puisse l'entendre à travers le mur. _

— _**C'est-**_ _commença Lena en riant, avant de se stopper net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. _

_La blonde avait absolument réarrangé tout le bureau. Les meubles avaient été poussés sur le côté pour avoir un maximum de place au sol, une multitude de couettes et de coussins étaient disposés sur le sol, semblant le rendre plus que confortable. Des draps avaient été disposés devant la fenêtre pour obstruer un maximum la lumière. De nombreuses guirlandes lumineuses étaient installées un peu partout sur les murs, donnant une ambiance intime et chaleureuse, laissant Lena avec un sourire. Kara savait comment arranger une pièce pour en faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel, ça c'était certain. _

_Elle resta émerveillée pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement ne la sorte de sa contemplation et que son regard vert ne se diriger vers le sol, ou Kara était déjà assise, le plateau repas installé sur un petit meuble qui leur ferait office de table basse, la blonde croquant déjà dans un biscuit._

_Le regard de Kara s'approcha à celui de sa petite amie qui la fixait, elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis la Danvers avala sa bouchée, offrant un petit sourire contrit._

— _**Désolé... Il me faisait trop de l'œil...**_

_Lena rit. Sa petite amie était impossible. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de sa copine, le plus proche possible._

— _**C'est magnifique,**_ _dit-elle avec un petit sourire, avant de regarder de nouveau la pièce._

— _**Hum oui, je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup, **__se vanta légèrement la Zor-El, avant de croquer dans un nouveau gâteau. __**Oh mon Dieu ! C'est une tuerie celui-là ! **_

_Les deux femmes rirent et continuèrent de manger pendant plusieurs longues minutes, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien, se chamaillant parfois comme des enfants et s'embrassant de temps en temps. Lena était juste ravie. Cela faisait 2 ans jour pour jour qu'elles sortaient ensemble et elles devenaient toujours plus complices avec le temps._

_Finalement, leur goûter fut engloutit par le gouffre qu'était l'estomac de Kara et Lena finit par brancher son ordinateur au projecteur qui était dirigé vers le plafond, Kara éteignant toutes les lumières et s'allongeant dans le petit nid qu'elle leur avait concocté. C'était vraiment confortable._

— _**Alors, t'as trouvé de bonnes images ?**_ _demanda Kara, étalée sur le sol au milieu des draps et des cousins en position d'étoile de mer. _

— _**Les meilleures,**_ _répondit Lena avec un sourire en coin, son regard concentré sur son ordinateur, qui n'était plus que la seule source de lumière dans toute la pièce. _

— _**Où est-ce que tu les as trouvés ?**_ _fit la blonde, curieuse, alors que sa voisine faisait encore quelques manipulations._

— _**J'ai piraté la NASA, **__répondit nonchalamment la milliardaire, entraînant immédiatement un rire de la blonde. _

— _**Non, mais sérieusement ! **_

_Lena tourna enfin son attention vers elle._

— _**Je suis sérieuse, **__déclara-t-elle, Kara s'arrêtant immédiatement rire._

— _**Genre... sérieuse, sérieuse ?**_ _Fit la Danvers, légèrement bouche bée. _

— _**Genre sérieuse, sérieuse !**_ _Rit la Luthor._ _**Où pourrait-on trouver de meilleures images hein ? **_

— _**Mais... **_

_Kara n'avait pas les mots... Qui y'avait t-il à dire à ça ? Elle était quelque peu choquée et cela sembla amuser sa petite amie qui la taquina dessus, alors qu'enfin elle connectait son ordinateur au projecteur et que-_

— _**C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?**_ _Lâcha la blonde à lunettes, avec un ton tellement blasé que pendant un cours instant, Lena s'était crue au côté de Supergirl, alors que le projecteur s'éteignait d'un seul coup, les deux étudiantes ayant à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir la première image, la tempête ayant sûrement causée une coupure de courant. _

_Les deux filles attendirent quelques instants en silence, entendant la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, mais le courant ne semblait pas décidé à revenir et au vu du carnage qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur, il ne le ferait probablement pas avant un moment..._

— _**Non, mais alors là c'est sûr ! Je suis maudite !**_ _pesta la blonde, avant de se jeter de nouveau dans une position d'étoile de mer, alors qu'elle avait fini par se redresser quelques instants plus tôt. _

_Lena se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire, se disant que quelque part, Kara avait sans doute raison vu la poisse qu'elle semblait trimbaler avec elle à chaque instant. Puis finalement, elle referma son ordinateur portable, les laissant dans le noir complet. Elle le posa le plus loin possible et avant même que Kara ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le corps de la future PDG était sur le sien et ses lèvres se faisaient avidement capturer, laissant la Zor-El pantoise pendant quelques secondes, avant que finalement elle retourne avec passion le baiser que lui offrait la Luthor. _

— _**Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à voir les étoiles,**_ _susurra la brune d'une voix suave, embrassant le cou de la blonde avec envie, le cœur de Kara battant furieusement. __**Je vais te les montrer et pour ça... Nullement besoin d'électricité.**_

_Kara eut un léger rire nerveux, n'ayant absolument pas prévu que leur journée se déroulerait ainsi, mais bon... Pourquoi pas ? De son avis, c'était un bon plan de secours... _

— _**Alors moins de parlote et plus d'action Miss Luthor, **__finit par dire la blonde avec un sourire joueur, entendant immédiatement un air outré de la part de Lena, avant que celle-ci ne la chatouille affreusement, engageant Kara dans une crise de rire incontrôlable. _

_Elles se chamaillèrent encore pendant un long moment, puis la passion reprit vite le dessus, les laissant bientôt toutes les deux nues et gémissantes sur le sol de couettes et d'oreillers. La NASA avait sans doute d'incroyables images des étoiles, de ça Kara n'en doutait pas. Cela dit, jamais ces étoiles ne seraient aussi merveilleuses que celles que Lena parvenait à lui montrer. Jamais..._

•••

**[Fin du Flashback]**

**Mardi 7 Mars, Taxi, National City** :

— **Nous sommes arrivés à destination mademoiselle,** déclara le conducteur du taxi, sortant Kara de ses pensées.

La blonde sursauta légèrement, reniflant et se frottant les yeux pour essuyer les larmes traîtresses qui avait coulé au souvenir qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait été si heureuse à cette époque... les plus belles années de sa vie... et Cadmus lui avait arraché... et ce, probablement pour toujours... La journaliste soupira le plus calmement possible, puis elle tendit l'argent au chauffeur, lui donnant probablement le double de ce qu'elle lui devait, mais actuellement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver Lena et être auprès d'elle, parce que c'était là-bas qu'était sa place et ça le serait toujours...

•••

**Mardi 7 Mars, Hôpital, National City** :

— **C'est une blague ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague Jess ? **Lâcha Sam, la mâchoire serrée, de plus en plus sur les nerfs, alors qu'elle était toujours dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, attendant désespérément qu'on l'autorise à rendre visite à Lena et que Jess, la secrétaire de la PDG, était venue pour en savoir plus sur l'état de sa patronne et aussi pour annoncer une nouvelle qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la châtain.

— **Malheureusement non. Maxwell Lord est vraiment en train de passer à l'attaque et profite de l'état de mademoiselle Luthor pour essayer de s'emparer de L-Corp. Et... plusieurs de nos actionnaires semblent le soutenir. **

La femme d'affaires eut un sourire crispé à cette nouvelle. OK, alors là on cherchait vraiment à lui faire péter un câble, c'était obligé. Cette journée n'en finira donc jamais ? Ils venaient à peine de recevoir les informations sur l'état de la milliardaire et déjà des requins essayaient de s'emparer de son empire ? Maxwell Lord en plus ? Comme par hasard le type que Lena voulait faire tomber quelques jours plus tôt ? Et comme par hasard, celui-ci semblait préparé, comme s'il savait déjà que ce jour arriverait ?

Sam s'immobilisa soudainement, le corps tendu comme un arc, alors qu'une pensée désagréable lui traversait soudainement l'esprit. Lena avait voulu faire tomber Maxwell Lord, comme ça, d'un seul coup et quelques jours plus tard, elle avait cet "accident" de voiture ? Non... Sam savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un accident et elle était presque sûre que le coup venait de Cadmus. Qui donc sinon ? Et maintenant, elle était prête à parier que Lord était affilié de près ou de loin à eux... Elle en avait l'intime conviction. Sa mâchoire se serra. Il voulait jouer ? Il pensait que Lena hors d'état pour le moment, lui permettrait de récupérer ce qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps ? Il rêvait en couleur s'il croyait qu'elle allait le laisser faire. À l'heure actuelle des choses, Lena n'étant pas en état d'assumer ses fonctions, c'était elle qui se retrouvait à la tête de L-Corp et elle allait montrer à cet homme comment on faisait affaire.

— **Laisse-moi une heure et j'arrive. Commencé à préparer tout ce qu'il faut, je vais apprendre une ou deux choses à ce crétin arrogant,** lança Sam à la secrétaire, qui hocha la tête.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques paroles, la meilleure amie de Mike la briefant sur ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle fasse avant son arrivée, puis l'assistante finit par partir, souhaitant bonne chance à la femme d'affaires et ses condoléances pour Jack. La châtain l'avait remerciée, puis été resté immobile dans le couloir, essayant de se calmer un peu avant de rejoindre Mike, sa fille et le reste de leurs amis qui avaient fini par débarquer et qui était maintenant tous installés sur le banc un peu plus loin.

Alex et Keira arrivèrent soudainement dans sa ligne de vue, au fond du couloir, étant probablement partie prendre l'air quelques instants et promener Pikachu toujours gardé par la gentille dame de l'accueil, avant de revenir pour attendre qu'on les autorise à voir Lena. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers elle, celle-ci étant sur le chemin qui les menait à la chambre qui avait été assignée à la brune. Le regard bleu ombrageux de l'ancienne footballeuse, capta un instant celui chocolat de la femme d'affaires, les deux femmes se fixant quelques secondes, pendant que les deux sœurs Danvers étaient toujours en mouvement. Les yeux de la blonde se perdirent ensuite sur sa veste en cuir toujours sur les épaules de la châtain, puis de nouveau dans son regard qui semblait toujours aussi mécontent, puis finalement Supergirl baissa les yeux, passant à côté d'elle en silence et traçant son chemin jusqu'aux autres, alors qu'Alex poussait un soupir devant cette scène, tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait auprès de la PDG par intérim de L-Corp.

— **Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous faire la gueule ?** Dis l'agente du FBI, légèrement exaspérée par le comportement des deux femmes.

— **Tu m'excuseras Lexy, mais j'ai autre chose à penser que le manque de neurones de ta sœur pour le moment, d'accord ?** lâcha Sam, totalement renfermée, les bras croisés et toujours autant sur les nerfs.

Alex soupira, puis se tourna alors complètement vers Sam. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la voir ainsi.

— **Ça va aller ?** lança-t-elle inquiète.

— **À merveille, **lâcha-t-elle avec ironie. **L'un de mes meilleurs amis est mort. Lena a bien failli y rester et va probablement encore toucher le fond en apprenant ce qui s'est passé. Ta sœur est une abrutie et Maxwell Lord essaye de s'emparer de L-Corp alors que Lena n'était même pas encore sortie du bloc opératoire. Non vraiment, c'est la meilleure journée de ma vie. **

Alex ferma les yeux. C'était beaucoup trop pour une seule journée en effet. Elle posa finalement une main sur son épaule qui se voulait rassurante, gagnant enfin un regard de la part de Sam. Regard sombre où régnait vraiment une lutte sans merci. Sam était épuisée, anéantie, énervée au possible, tendue... beaucoup trop de sentiments négatifs d'un seul coup qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à gérer.

— **On est là si tu as besoin, ne l'oublie pas surtout. Tu n'es pas toute seule,** assura Alex, lui envoyant un petit sourire et Sam finit par le lui rendre, celui-ci sonnant incroyablement lasse.

— **Merci...**

— **Toujours là pour toi, **sourit davantage la Danvers en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, avant que leur attention soit attirée par un cri joyeux qui venait de leur groupe d'amis.

Ruby venait visiblement de se réveiller et d'apprendre que sa tante allait survivre et le soulagement et la joie étaient marqués sur son visage, faisant sourire tous le monde, même Sam qui sentait sa tension diminuer un peu devant la joie lumineuse de sa fille.

— **T'avais raison Keira ! Elle nous a pas laissé tomber elle est trop forte ! **Lança la plus jeune avant de sauter sur Supergirl pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La blonde se crispa aussitôt, presque autant que lors de leurs retrouvailles après 7 ans d'absence, ne sachant comment réagir et ce qu'elle avait le droit et n'avait pas le droit de faire avec la jeune Arias, suite à sa dispute avec sa mère plus tôt. Le mal l'aise était visible sur son visage et son regard tourna vers l'ancienne pompom girl, avant de se détourner aussi tôt quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle regardait par ici, la rendant encore plus tendue.

— **Tu sais, elle ne voulait pas dire que Ruby était un fardeau et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec elle. Elle était juste... énervée et tendue comme nous tous,** essaya Alex pour aplanir les tensions entre Sam et Keira.

Elle avait eu l'occasion d'échanger de nouveau avec sa sœur quand elle l'avait retrouvé dehors avec Pikachu. Elle lui avait d'abord parlé de ce que lui avait dit Maggie, laissant Keira peu surprise que l'enquête du trafic d'enfants à Gotham eût été la faute de Cadmus et elle avait aussi mentionné que sa partenaire pouvait s'occuper de Pikachu si elle avait besoin. Puis le sujet de Sam et Ruby avait été abordé et Keira s'était braquée immédiatement, restant aussi muette qu'une tombe. Cependant, Alex connaissait parfaitement sa sœur et elle avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait, sans même qu'elle ne le lui dise un mot. L'ancienne footballeuse se sentait minable d'avoir balancé une chose pareille à propos de Ruby et même si elle avait été agacée de la façon dont la femme d'affaires lui avait parlé, elle se sentait aussi coupable de lui avoir causé tant de soucis sans le vouloir.

— **Oh contraire,** répondit Sam sans émotion, faisant froncer les sourcils de sa voisine. **Selon moi, il n'y a pas plus criant de vérité que ce que l'on dit sous le coup de la colère. Elle exprime tout haut ce que l'on pense tout bas.**

La Danvers secoua la tête.

— **Allons Sam, tu connais Keira mieux que ça. Tu- **

— **Non. Je la connaissais y'a 7 ans. **

— **Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?** S'exaspéra l'agente fédérale, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'ancienne pompom girl restait obstinée à ce point. **Elle est exactement la même ! Juste... plus réservée et bougon. Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? T'as tout fait pour essayer de recoller les morceaux entre vous et maintenant que c'est en bonne voix tu fais tout pour t'éloigner ? C'est incompréhensible ! **

Sam glissa un regard en coin étrange en direction de l'ancienne étudiante en médecine qui la fixait, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de reporter son attention en direction de sa fille, qui faisait maintenant la fête à Barry et Mike, faisant rire les autres, alors que Keira s'était légèrement mise en retrait.

Alex allait reprendre, voulant vraiment essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la femme d'affaires actuellement, mais un homme en blouse s'approcha finalement du petit groupe, leur parlant de Lena et leur disant qu'ils pouvaient passer la voir, mais qu'en petit groupe de deux ou trois serait mieux et que surtout ils devaient tâcher d'être tranquille, la brune ayant besoin d'énormément de repos.

Tous étaient maintenant excités, pressés d'aller la voir.

— **Allez, je vous en prie. Chambre 225. Il y a déjà quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Peut-être quelqu'un que vous connaissez.**

Rien qu'à ces mots, ceux au courant pour la tentative de meurtre se tendirent immédiatement, se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être. Peut-être Kara, mais aucun d'eux n'avait de nouvelle d'elle depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Aussitôt, le regard de Mike et Keira se croisa et avant même que qui que ce soit ne comprenne quelque chose, les deux amis se précipitèrent dans le couloir à toutes jambes en direction de la chambre indiquée, ne se soucient absolument plus des autres membres de leur groupe.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination et se consultant une nouvelle fois silencieusement, Mike ouvrir la porte lentement, attentif au moindre bruit suspect, Keira juste derrière lui et ils se stoppèrent immédiatement devant le spectacle qui les attendaient.

— **JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉ ! **Pleura Kara d'une voix déchirante, assise auprès d'une Lena endormie et blessée, la blonde la tête enfouie dans son bras posé sur le matelas qui étouffait ses sanglots puissants et dévastateurs, son autre main tenant celle de la brune. **Tout et de ma faute. J'ai tout foiré. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vous protéger et comme tout ce que je fais, j'ai foiré. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement...** répéta-t-elle sans cesse, ne faisant même pas attention au nouveau arrivés qui la fixaient avec peine.

Kara avait atteint son point de rupture, c'était bon. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ses années à se battre. Toutes ses années à se cacher, à faire des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais faire. Toutes ses années à s'éloigner de ses amis, de sa famille, tout ça dans le but ultime de les protéger... et elle avait échoué... Elle avait échoué à la seule chose qu'elle avait voulue plus que tout.

Keira s'avança d'un pas tremblant, les yeux larmoyants en voyant l'état dans lequel était Kara, complètement, découragée, effondrée, brisée, anéantie... Les seules autres fois où elle l'avait vu comme ça, étaient durant ses crises suite à la mort de leurs parents et encore, même là, la blonde n'était pas sûre que Kara avait été aussi affligée. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes que son corps voulait bien verser, hurlait à s'en user les cordes vocales dans le matelas, son corps entier tremblait et des larmes silencieuses glissèrent finalement sur les joues de Supergirl, complètement incapable de les retenir devant la détresse de sa jumelle qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

OK leur dernière rencontre s'était plus que mal passée. Elles étaient censées être plus qu'en froid après ce qu'avait osé faire la journaliste, mais là, Keira n'y pensait même plus et elle continua alors son avancée jusqu'à sa sœur pour essayer de l'aider un minimum, ne pouvant rester planter là à la regarder sans rien faire.

Elle posa lentement une main sur son épaule après l'avoir interpellé plusieurs fois, essayant de faire connaitre sa présence, mais la reporter ne réagissait même pas, continuant sa crise déchirante, alors qu'elle et Mike entendaient maintenant les autres arriver à leur tour, le brun reniflant péniblement.

Leurs amis se stoppèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, écarquillant les yeux, se sentant brisés à leur tour, alors que le soleil de Midvale semblait vraiment avoir fini de briller cette fois. Après quelques secondes de flottement choqué, Alex agit de la même manière que Keira, s'approchant de sa sœur pour essayer de lui montrer qu'elle était là et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle la soutenait. Sam elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement, enserrant sa fille qui s'était collée à elle dans un câlin peiné et qui pleurait contre elle, tandis que Mike faisait de son mieux pour rester solide et venait placer un bras protecteur autour de sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur, Sam posant automatique sa tête sur son épaule.

Supergirl finit enfin par réussir à attirer l'attention de sa jumelle après une patience et une douceur extrême qui ne s'était encore jamais vue chez elle et Kara ne perdit pas de temps avant de se jeter dans ses bras, faisant légèrement grogner l'ancienne footballeuse qui sera les dents devant la douleur à son épaule suite à ce contact, mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que de rendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait le câlin à sa sœur, qui avait plus que besoin d'elle à l'heure actuelle. Alex rejoignit bien vite leur accolade, laissant Kara prise en sandwich entre ses deux sœurs, l'ex de Lena pleurant et hurlant de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci dans l'épaule de sa jumelle, qui serrait fortement la mâchoire, sentant soudainement une haine viscérale remonter de plus en plus en elle.

Il avait brisé sa sœur et pour ça, elle allait tous les buter...

•••

**Mercredi 8 Mars, Hôpital, National City** :

Mike soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était épuisé, ayant à peine fermé l'œil depuis "l'accident", restant auprès de Lena pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait terminer le travailler. Alex l'avait briefé sur tout le sujet Cadmus et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que cette histoire ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de se détendre... Mon Dieu, mais dans quoi étaient-ils tous embarqués encore ? Les jours qui suivaient, allaient se montrer compliqués et le brun espérant vraiment qu'il aurait les épaules assez solide pour tenir. On avait besoin de lui aujourd'hui plus que jamais et il ferait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider au mieux.

Il déambula dans les longs couloirs ternes, portant des boissons et à manger pour Keira, qui n'avait elle non plus pas quitté le chevet de Lena, pas temps qu'elle soupçonnerait que quelqu'un pourrait encore en vouloir à sa vie et aussi à Kara qui elle non plus, n'avait pas bougé.

Kara... Il se souvenait cette scène atroce... Il l'avait vraiment senti brisée. Cette fille autrefois si lumineuse, si joyeuse, était brisée. Cadmus l'avait brisé et pour ça, il leur vouait une haine sans nom, mais celle-ci semblait bien moindre comparé à celle de la jumelle de la reporter.

Supergirl n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'effondrement de Kara. Elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle et jamais Mike ne l'avait vue aussi tendue et pourtant... Elle l'avait souvent été. Il la sentait prête à exploser à tout moment et honnêtement, ça lui faisait peur. Peur, parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi Keira serait prête à faire dans cet état. Tout probablement... Absolument tout...

Un frisson désagréable parcourut sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensée, puis il arriva finalement à la chambre qu'il n'avait quittée que quelques minutes, apercevant immédiatement la flic, qui était debout, au pied du lit de la blessée, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. La blonde couvait du regard Lena et Kara, sa jumelle étant endormie sur le fauteuil proche du lit, le corps à moitié étalé sur le matelas, sa main toujours dans celle de la Luthor, la veste d'Alex pesant sur ses épaules. Elle semblait si fragile... Mike savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'était pas, surtout après ce que lui avait dit l'agente du FBI sur son enquête sur Cadmus, mais... là, maintenant, elle semblait véritablement à bout, fragile, anéantie...

— **Hey. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger et boire, **dit doucement le soldat à son amie blonde.

Celle-ci tourna un regard sans émotion en direction de ce qu'il lui tendait, puis son regard bleu rencontra celui de l'ancien footballeur, avant de se détourner et de retourner à sa précédente contemplation.

— **Merci, mais j'ai pas faim.**

Mike soupira de nouveau, déposant ses biens sur une petite tablette puis il reprit.

— **Ça doit faire plus de 24 heures que t'as rien mangé et avant ça, tu devais te nourrir de la "nourriture" de l'hôpital, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça... T'as besoin de manger.**

Keira ne lui répondit pas, ne montrant même pas un signe qu'elle avait entendu voire même écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il se frotta nerveusement le front. Ce que cette fille pouvait être butée... Il posa une main sur son épaule, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer et encore une fois, la blonde tourna son regard vers lui, celui-ci toujours aussi neutre. Mike se demandait vraiment comment elle était capable de faire ça, c'était à la fois impressionnant et flippant.

— **Si tu veux pouvoir les aider et les protéger du mieux que tu peux, il faut que tu restes en forme et pour ça, t'as besoin de manger et de dormir,** fit-il diplomatiquement.

La blonde le fixa quelques instants, puis finalement elle soupira, acceptant enfin d'au moins boire sa boisson et de manger un petit bout de croissant. Mike lui sourit, content qu'elle ait changé d'avis, puis finalement ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une petite banquette installée juste à côté et ils mangèrent en silence, posant un œil attentif sur les deux femmes endormies face à eux.

— **Sam est à L-Corp et Ruby est chez Barry et Iris avec Pikachu, elle avait besoin de compagnie, alors Alex et Maggie l'ont déposé avant de partir enquêter de leur côté, **briefa Wood.

La flic hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Finalement, le regard du soldat se tourna vers sa voisine, la fixant du coin de l'œil pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

— **Arrête de me fixer comme ça,** lâcha Keira, Mike détournant immédiatement le regard, gêné.

— **Désolé...**

Le silence retomba aussitôt, Mike ne sachant vraiment plus ou se mettre, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

— **Est-ce que ça va aller ?**

Une fois encore, Supergirl ne lui répondit pas et il n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait vraiment entendu cette fois, mais qu'elle n'avait pas répondu intentionnellement. Elle ne voulait pas parler maintenant. Pas à lui en tout cas et insister ne servirait à rien si ce n'était la braquer davantage. Le silence retomba alors et dura ainsi jusqu'à ce que complètement épuisé, Mike finisse par s'endormir.

•••

**Mercredi 8 Mars, Hôpital, National City** :

— **Oui. Oui. Merci Iris. Oui je passerais la prendre plus tard. Encore merci. Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas. OK. À plus tard. **

Sam rapprocha, fermant les yeux et poussant un long soupir alors qu'elle traversait le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Lena. Non elle n'allait pas bien, pas après tout ce qui se passait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix que de devoir aller bien. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou de simplement se laisser aller. Lena allait avoir besoin d'elle, Kara avait besoin d'eux, Ruby avait besoin qu'elle reste forte. Bref, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas céder. Pas maintenant, jamais.

Dans chaque grande épreuve, Sam avait su rester elle-même et c'est probablement ce que sa famille attendait d'elle et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Qu'elle essayerait du moins... Parce que là honnêtement, elle avait plus l'impression de vouloir faire un carnage que de vouloir plaisanter comme elle le faisait d'habitude et Maxwell Lord n'avait vraiment pas aidé avec ça...

Ce sale con... Elle allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Il allait comprendre qu'on ne la cherchait pas.

Arrivée à la porte 225, Sam se stoppa quelques instants devant, essayant de reprendre un maximum de sang-froid et de placer le meilleur sourire qu'elle avait en réserve, puis elle entra enfin, le peu de sourire qu'elle avait s'effaçant immédiatement en apercevant le visage de Lena toujours endormie et surtout en apercevant Kara toujours à ses côtés, elle aussi endormie, son visage crispé, fatigué, brisé... Elle lui faisait tellement de peine, la blonde avait toujours été si communicative dans sa façon d'être... Si même le soleil de Midvale était brisé... Alors comment étaient-ils censés rester forts eux-mêmes ?

Elle détourna la tête, les voir ainsi lui crevant le cœur et elle tomba alors sur une autre image qui la laissait dans une dualité totale. Mike et Keira étaient là eux aussi, assis sur la banquette, tout deux endormis, Supergirl ayant finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin dans son sommeil et le brun ayant passé un bras autour de ses épaules, faisant attention à l'épaule blessée de la flic. D'un côté, elle était vraiment contente pour Mike, d'un autre... cette vision la mettait encore plus à fleur de peau, la rendant encore plus tendue et elle détourna aussi les yeux de cette scène qui la dérangeait bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais se l'admettre.

— **Sam ?** Fit soudainement la voix endormie de Mike, qui venait juste d'ouvrir un œil.

La châtain se tendit, puis reporta son attention vers lui, lui envoyant un sourire crispé.

— **Hey. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller,** fit-elle, les bras croisés.

— **Non, non, c'est pas toi. Juste... sommeil léger. Déformation professionnelle j'imagine, **répondit-il, voulant se redresser, sentant des fourmis dans son bras, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller sa voisine, son regard se perdant immédiatement sur son visage endormi.

Un silence se fit, Sam regardant son frère de cœur fixer intensément Supergirl. Finalement elle eut un petit sourire étrange, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle et elle ajouta :

— **C'est bien, t'as l'air sur la bonne voie pour récupérer ta belle. À quand les enfants Danykounette ?**

Mike s'étouffa à moitié d'étonnement sur ce qu'elle venait de dire et d'amusement par rapport au nouveau nom de Ship qu'elle venait de leur donner. Il détourna enfin le regard de la blonde, ses joues chauffant et il répondit avec un léger petit rire nerveux.

— **Euh... héhé... tu vas un peu vite en besogne là... Je suis persuadé qu'elle pourrait me tuer pour qu'on se soit retrouvé dans cette position déjà. Alors les enfants... Je ne suis même pas persuadée qu'elle en veuille. **

— **Ça serait du gâchis si elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ferait sans doute une Supermaman,** lâcha Sam détournant le regard, déambulant sans motivation dans la pièce, essayant de trouver de quoi s'occuper.

— **Je te laisse lui expliquer ça, je tiens à ma vie moi,** rit-il doucement, attirant un grognement de Supergirl, mais qui ne sembla pas se réveiller pour autant.

La blonde devait probablement être épuisée se dit Sam en lui jetant un regard en coin quelques secondes. Habituellement, elle était probablement celle de toute leur petite famille qui avait le sommeil le plus léger.

— **Et toi ça va ?** demanda Mike, s'inquiétant du manque d'énergie de la châtain.

— **Oui. Je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai des tonnes de choses à gérer à L-Corp. Sans compter l'enterrement de Jack que je dois voir avec ses parents... enfin bref, je suis assez occupée. **

Le visage de Mike s'assombrit en passant à son meilleur ami décédé. Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à ne pas trop y penser, essayant de se focaliser sur le bien être des autres, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur... et dire que le type qui leur avait foncé dessus était en vie... heureusement que celui-ci était surveillé, sinon il se demandait s'il ne lui aurait pas rendu une petite visite... et Keira l'aurait probablement suivi...

— **Essaye de te ménager un peu d'accord,** fit Wood, inquiet pour Sam. **Ne t'ensevelis pas sous trop de choses à faire pour éviter de penser... C'est le truc de Lena ça.**

— **Je ne fais pas ça pour éviter de penser, mais parce que quelqu'un doit les faire d'accord ?** S'irrita légèrement la femme d'affaires, Mike se taisant immédiatement. **Désolé... je... **

— **C'est rien, je comprends. On est tous un peu à fleur de peau après tout ça. **

Sam n'ajouta rien, tournant plutôt son attention vers la fenêtre et Mike reposa un regard sur sa voisine, laissant un silence assez étrange s'installer dans la pièce. La châtain regarda le reflet dans la fenêtre, apercevant l'air tendre se dessiner sur le visage de son meilleur ami quand il regardait la flic et cela la fit crisper la mâchoire. Elle en avait assez. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être heureuse pour Mike ? Il méritait tellement de finir avec la fille de ses rêves... mais pourquoi celle-ci devait-être Keira hein ?

"_Stupide Supergirl_", grogna-t-elle dans un murmure, en fixant de nouveau le paysage.

— **J'espère que t'es pas en train de me mater comme je pense que tu le fais Wood, ou je pète les dents,** intervint soudainement la voix grognon de la jumelle de Kara qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, faisant sursauter Mike qui détourna immédiatement le regard devenant presque rouge pivoine, alors que Sam qui n'avait pas bougé, eut un petit rictus.

— **Absolument pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?** lâcha-t-il avec un petit rire tendu, Supergirl se redressant enfin et se massant la nuque.

Elle jeta un petit regard à son voisin qui lui avait la tête tournée, dissimulant son teint rouge, puis elle lui lança un petit désolé pour s'être endormi sur lui, avant de tourner un regard vers la pièce et se tendre immédiatement en se rendant compte que Sam était là. Elles n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur dispute et Keira ne savait du coup absolument pas comment se comporter avec l'ancienne pompom girl.

Le téléphone de Mike vibra soudainement, coupant le silence quelque peu dérangeant qui s'était installé dans la pièce et le brun s'excusa, avant de froncer les sourcils sur l'appelant.

— **Je dois prendre ça. Je reviens,** fit-il sérieusement, avant de s'échapper de la pièce, répondant tout juste en sortant.

L'homme parti, le silence revint, tendant toujours plus Keira. Sam n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à rester silencieuse, en particulier quand elle était dans la pièce et le fait que la châtain reste obstinément devant la fenêtre en l'ignorant royalement lui indiquait clairement qu'elle était encore fâchée contre elle. Supergirl soupira. Elle en avait assez de tout ça...

— **Est-ce que tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?** lâcha-t-elle finalement d'un air las.

— **Oui,** répondit simplement Sam, faisant pousser un soupir de frustration et d'exaspération à la blonde qui se redressa d'un coup du fauteuil pour s'avancer vers la mère de Ruby.

Keira ouvrit la bouche, prête à balancer quelque chose, mais elle le retint au dernier moment, serrant les poings et la mâchoire. Ce que cette femme pouvait être butée et incroyablement agaçante ! Se dit-elle, se passant une main rageuse dans ses longs cheveux blonds, alors que Sam restait immobile, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer la femme derrière elle, dont elle percevait le reflet dans la vitre. Supergirl bataillait avec elle-même pour rester le plus calme possible, puis finalement, elle soupira, lasse, ses épaules tombant, puis elle lança :

— **Je suis désolé.**

Sam haussa les sourcils, son regard finalement attiré par le reflet de la blonde et rencontrant immédiatement ses yeux bleus quand elle s'aperçut que la jumelle de Kara faisait en réalité de même, les deux femmes s'observant quelques secondes en silence, avant que Supergirl détourne finalement le regard, se retournant avec nervosité.

Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de discussion sérieuse à cœur ouvert, se dit Supergirl, alors que Sam de son côté, fronçait les sourcils, un peu étonnée des excuses vraiment sincères qu'elle lui avait faites, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci lui avait probablement presque écorchées la bouche, Keira n'étant pas vraiment la reine pour faire des excuses. Finalement, la femme d'affaires se retourna, prête à répondre, mais celle-ci fut soudainement coupée par une voix rauque, semblant légèrement douloureuse.

— **S- Sam ? **

Immédiatement les deux femmes éveillées firent volte-face vers le lit et écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux en rencontrant le regard vert et fatigué de Lena, qui semblait encore passablement embrouillée. La surprise passée, Sam s'approcha immédiatement de sa sœur de cœur, lui envoyant un grand sourire, se sentant tellement soulager de la voir ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas subir le même genre de pression interminable qu'ils avaient déjà tous pu vivre lorsque que Kara s'était faite tirer dessus.

— **Hey, salut toi,** fit Arias, les yeux pétillants de larmes, s'appuyant tout de suite sur le côté du lit inoccupé et saisissant la main libre de la Luthor.

Keira elle, poussa un soupir de soulagement discret, avant de s'avancer vers sa sœur, prête à la réveiller une fois que Sam aurait eu un peu de temps avec la brune sans que l'attention de Lena ne soit accaparée par la présence de Kara.

— **Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** lâcha difficilement la PDG encore passablement dans le coaltar, alors que Sam saisissait le verre d'eau que Keira lui tendait, afin de faire boire la milliardaire.

La châtain envoya un regard en coin à Keira, peu certaine de quoi dire et comment le faire, et elle reçut immédiatement un hochement de tête rassurant de la blonde. De son point de vue, il valait mieux être directe et ne rien lui cacher. Ça ferait mal, mais mentir pour l'épargner n'était pas la solution. Surtout qu'ils ne pourraient jamais lui mentir longtemps.

— **Sam... Dis-moi ce qui se passe...**

— **C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? **demanda avec hésitation Arias, en reportant son attention vers la blessée.

— **Jack... on était en voiture... et... je sais plus,** fit Lena, son visage crispé.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour lui annoncer tout ça. Voyant ça, Keira qui c'était finalement décider à partir pour aller chercher un médecin, rebroussa chemin, posant une main sur l'épaule de la femme d'affaires, qui sursauta légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, puis elle tourna son regard chocolat en direction de la blonde, Supergirl comprenant que l'ancienne pompom girl ne se sentait absolument pas de lui dire quoi que se soit sur ce qui c'était passé.

— **On n'est jamais arrivé à l'aéroport, **commença Keira d'une voix calme, regardant la Luthor, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Sam qui restait silencieuse. **Une voiture vous est rentrée dedans. Tu te trouves à l'hôpital actuellement. Tu as dû être menée au bloc, mais d'après les médecins, tu as eu beaucoup de chance et tes blessures étaient bien moindres malgré le choc que tu as subi. Ça fait un peu moins de deux jours que t'es là maintenant. Contente de te voir les yeux ouverts,** termina-t-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, laissant Lena digérer les informations.

Celle-ci fronça toujours plus les sourcils, ses yeux se fermant, essayant de se souvenir, en vain.

— **J- Jack ?**

Un silence froid lui répondit, Sam fermant immédiatement les yeux à ce nom, n'osant même pas regarder la réaction de la brune quand Keira lui annoncera la nouvelle, comme elle savait qu'elle allait le faire. Supergirl de son côté resserra sa main sur l'épaule de la châtain, sentant parfaitement sa tension à l'entente de ce nom, puis finalement, elle reprit :

— **Je suis désolé Lena,** commença la blonde, essayant de rester la plus posée possible, malgré l'émotion qui craquait légèrement sa voix suite à la nouvelle qu'elle devait annoncer et dont elle savait à quel point cela serait douloureux pour la Luthor. **Jack n'a pas survécu,** réussit-elle enfin à dire, Sam reniflant le plus discrètement possible, alors qu'une lueur étrange passait soudainement dans le regard vert de la fille de Liliane et que son visage se déformait d'incompréhension, de choc et de chagrin.

— **Qu... Qu... Quoi ?** réussit à bégayer la milliardaire, les larmes s'accumulant aux coins de ses yeux.

— **Il... Il s'est pris la voiture de plein fouet... Il est mort sur le coup... **parvint difficilement à expliquer la flic, peinant à continuer de maintenir son regard sur la brune, devant l'air meurtri qu'elle avait à ce moment.

— **C'est- ce- tu- je... il- **

La Luthor ferma les yeux, déglutissant difficilement. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle rêvait. C'était un cauchemar. Jack était là. Toujours en vie. Il était probablement à côté d'elle. À lui tenir la main. Elle sentait que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Ça devait être lui... qui d'autre sinon ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, un certain espoir émergeant en elle à cette pensée, puis elle tourna la tête, retenant à sanglot quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas du brun, mais d'une Kara endormie, au visage semblant si triste et résigner. Qu'est-ce que... non... pourquoi...

Sam resserra sa main dans celle de sa sœur de cœur, essayant de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans cette épreuve, malgré qu'elle soit elle-même anéantie par la nouvelle. Honnêtement, heureusement que Supergirl était là à la soutenir silencieusement, sinon elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu gérer cette scène.

— **Quoi d'autre ?** finit par lancer de nouveau Lena après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, Sam et Keira fronçant immédiatement les sourcils devant l'air froid de la milliardaire.

— **Co- Comment ça quoi d'autre ?** réussit à articuler Sam malgré sa gorge serrée, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir la brune.

— **Quoi d'autre ?** répétât Lena, fixant intensément Keira qui en faisait de même, Sam les regardant une à une, ne comprenant toujours pas. **Et ne me parle pas d'eux. Je sais très bien qui à fait le coup... **lâcha amèrement la PDG, son cœur se compressant dans une douloureuse culpabilité. **Je sais que t'as quelque chose d'autre à dire K, je te connais. Alors, dis-le-moi. **

La châtain tourna cette fois toute son attention vers la blonde, qui n'avait pas bougé, son expression étrangement neutre. Il se passait quoi là ?

— **Ça peut attendre.**

— **Non. Dis-le-moi maintenant. **

Supergirl ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit pour les poser sur Sam, qui lui envoyait un regard d'incompréhension.

— **Dis-le.**

Elle soupira, puis elle regarda de nouveau la Luthor.

— **Au début, les médecins ne voulaient rien dire de ton état parce qu'on n'était pas de la famille. Alors j'en ai menacé quelques-uns et l'un d'eux a fini par me parler. Il m'a dit quelque chose et je lui ai dit de n'en parler à personne. C'était à toi de le faire.**

— **Abrège,** grogna Lena. **T'es plus directe que ça d'habi-**

— **T'es enceinte. **

Un silence de mort suivit ses mots, Sam écarquillant les yeux en regardant l'ancienne footballeuse comme si elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était une extraterrestre et Lena restant sans voix, fixant elle aussi la blonde. Ce... quoi ? C'était impossible... C'était impossible... Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte... elle ne pouvait pas... c'était impossible...

* * *

**Qui l'a vu venir le coup du "t'es enceinte" ? 👀 Pour le coup, vous êtes un peu d'accord avec le pétage de câble de Sam sur Keira ou non ? J'ai pensé que le LuluWatt vous manquez un peu, alors je vous ai mi une petite scène rien que pour vous xD**

**À la base, la conversation Sam/Keira à la fin devait être nettement plus longue, mais le chapitre aurait été interminable, alors j'ai coupé et j'ai réveillé Lena plus tôt x)**

**Allez, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ! 😘 **


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Hey ! Désolé, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié, mais en ce moment, je suis en plein travaux et je manque un peu de temps... De plus, ce chapitre à été assez compliqué à écrire et... résultat c'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. Envrion 17.000 mots de... et bien vous verrez, à vous de juger xD **

**Je réponds à vos reviews dans la soirée ! **

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX**

•••

**Samedi 5 Mai, Alentours d'Argos City - 14 ans plus tôt -** :

_Keira traînait des pieds, la tête basse, la moue renfrognée, shootant rageusement dans un caillou qui passait par là. Elle était agacée de sa journée, qui pourtant aurait dû être l'une des meilleures de sa vie. Elle avait tout donné pour essayer d'arriver à ce jour. Après énormément de combats divers et variés, de temps à devoir ignorer les remarques et les moqueries, de s'entraîner toujours plus durs, elle avait enfin réussi à se faire une place dans l'équipe de foot du collège et à effectuer son premier match en tant que titulaire. Match qu'ils avaient gagné et dont elle avait activement participé à leur succès. Elle aurait dû être au comble de la joie, excitée au possible, sauter dans tous les sens et montrer son bonheur d'avoir réussi à réaliser l'un de ses rêves après tant d'acharnement, mais... tout ceci avait été gâché, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu partager ce moment avec les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie..._

_Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait dit à sa mère et son père de partir avec Kara pour son concert, que cela ne la gênait pas, que Kara avait besoin de soutien, mais... c'était faux. Cela l'avait beaucoup gênée, mais encore une fois, elle avait fait passer Kara avant elle et par moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en quelque sorte jalouser sa jumelle pour réussir à capter autant l'attention de leurs parents. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient là, voir son premier Touchdown dans une équipe officielle, voir ses actions impressionnantes, la féliciter, l'encourager, mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire de tout ça et pire encore, ils n'avaient même pas essayé de la contacter pour savoir comment tout cela s'était passé et comment elle se sentait. En fait, même Kara ne l'avait pas fait et cela la mettait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, la jeune blonde ayant toujours préféré exprimer de la colère, plutôt que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait réellement._

_Elle avait vu tous ses coéquipiers se faire féliciter par leurs proches, leurs parents, leurs frères et sœurs, certains même par des oncles, des tantes ou leurs grands-parents et elle, elle n'avait eu personne, pas même un petit SMS et sa première victoire avait sonné bien amère. Elle se sentait quelque peu découragée maintenant. Elle avait toujours pensé que ses parents la soutenaient dans cette voie, mais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas... Après tout, le foot n'avait jamais vraiment été une passion ou d'un intérêt quelconque pour eux, pas comme la musique, que Kara pratiquait avec talent._

_Elle renifla rageusement, remontant son sac sur son épaule, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle à pied, après que le bus les eut déposés au collège. Alors quoi, parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux mêmes choses qu'eux, ses activités avaient moins de valeurs et méritaient moins d'attention ? Ils n'avaient même pas dénié venir la chercher ! Étaient-ils trop occupés à admirer le talent de Kara pour se rendre compte qu'il avait une deuxième fille, certes moins talentueuse, mais quand même présente ?_

_Keira redressa la tête, jetant un regard noir à la demeure familiale alors qu'elle arrivait enfin devant après presque deux heures de marche et se renfrogna encore plus en avisant que les deux voitures de ses parents étaient là et que donc, ils étaient déjà à la maison, alors ils l'avaient vraiment tout simplement oublié..._

_L'adolescente s'arrêta dans l'allée qui menait à leur villa perdue au milieu des bois. Elle tourna la tête vers là d'où elle venait, se disant que finalement, peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de se faire inviter par l'un de ses amis pour la nuit. Sa mini fugue ferait peut-être réagir un tant soit peu ses parents et leur permettrait de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient deux enfants. Puis elle soupira finalement, abandonnant cette idée. Après son match et les deux heures de marche qu'elle venait de faire, elle se sentait épuisée et son ami le plus proche habitait à plus de 10 kilomètres... Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas marcher cette distance, juste pour essayer d'attirer un peu l'attention de sa mère et de son père. Elle allait juste être infernale ce soir et leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'ils la délaissent de la sorte._

_Résolue, l'expression contrariée de la sportive s'enfonça davantage et elle reprit enfin sa marche en direction de la porte d'entrée, prête à piquer une crise d'ado que ses parents et sa sœur ne seraient pas près d'oublier. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la porte avec une certaine hargne, déjà prête à recevoir les râleries de sa mère, qui n'appréciait guère que la footballeuse soit si brusque._

_— **Vous avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? **lança Keira avec mécontentement depuis le hall d'entrée, jetant son sac de sport sans manières et retirant sa veste avec des gestes raides. **Je sais pas, comme le fait que vous avez une deuxième fille par exemple ! **continua-t-elle de balancer à haute voix, alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures._

_Personne ne lui répondit et cela ne la mit qu'encore plus en rogne._

_— **Hey je vous cause !**_

_Toujours aucune réaction de quiconque. Keira se renfrogna toujours plus, saisissant les lanières de son sac avec rage, avant de commencer à se diriger vers le salon, se stoppant soudainement quand elle aperçut l'étagère dans le couloir qui menait au salon, complètement renversée, déversant son contenu sur le sol dans un amas de débris brisé et de livres éventrés. Immédiatement, l'expression de Keira tomba dans un air nettement plus inquiet, se demandant bien ce qui s'était passé, son cœur se mettant soudainement à battre plus vite._

_— **Maman ? Papa ?** cria-t-elle assez fort pour espérer se faire entendre, qu'importe dans quelle pièce de la maison ils pouvaient se trouver._

_Toujours le silence. Un silence qui vint rapidement angoisser la blonde. Elle enjamba le meuble étalé par terre, le stress montant en elle pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison. Tout ceci n'était sans doute rien de bien méchant, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner sans trop de succès. Elle allait trouver ses parents et Kara s'amusant dans le jardin ou la salle de musique et aucun d'eux ne l'aurait entendu arriver, ni même entendu l'étagère tomber. Oui, c'était certainement ça et une fois qu'elle serait sûre que tout allait bien, elle pourrait reprendre sa mauvaise humeur..._

_Elle arriva dans le grand salon décoré de façon très moderne, ne trouvant personne si ce n'était un capharnaüm sans nom, qui la fit se figer instantanément. Certains meubles étaient étrangement brisés, de nombreux bibelots en tout genre étalés sur le sol et finalement, son regard se stoppa sur un point sur le sol, qui la fit blanchir de manière impressionnante, alors qu'elle était persuadée que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant quelques microsecondes. Ce... Ce n'était certainement pas du sang... Cette immense flaque rouge qui tachait le sol juste au niveau du canapé n'était certainement pas du sang..._

_Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement alors qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du liquide visqueux, tandis qu'elle lâchait soudainement son sac qui s'écrasa sur le sol._

_Ce n'était pas du sang. Ce n'était pas du sang. Ce n'était pas du sang._

_Elle fit un pas, s'avançant vers le canapé en cuir blanc, où la tache rouge semblait continuer de s'étaler derrière. Son cœur tambourinait férocement dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans son crâne. Elle fit un second pas, puis encore un, jusqu'à réussir à voir ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière le sofa et là, pendant un instant, elle se crut vraiment capable de tourner de l'œil._

_— **P- P- Pa- Papa ?** Lâcha-t-elle la voix complètement craquée, les larmes dégringolant abondamment sur ses joues, alors qu'elle tombait sur une vision d'horreur qui la hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

_Là, étalé sur le sol, le regard vitreux braqué sur elle, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un filet de sang, deux plaies par balles dans la poitrine, se tenait son père, le teint pâle, maladif, baignant dans son propre sang, la regardant sans vraiment la voir. Il n'avait plus cette lueur rieuse dans ses pupilles marrons ou encore ce sourire si lumineux qu'il avait transmis à Kara... non, il n'y avait plus que le néant et ce regard... mon dieu ce regard lui envoyait un frisson atroce tout le long du corps._

_Elle s'avança encore d'un pas tremblant, ne pouvant détourner ses yeux larmoyants du spectacle macabre. Elle se laissa finalement tomber à genoux à côté de son père, tremblant de tous ses membres, pleurant à chaudes larmes._

_— **Pa- Papa... papa... réveille-toi s'il te plaît...réveille-toi...** fit-elle complètement anéantie, secouant son corps froid en espérant vainement qu'il se réveille, qu'il lui parle._

_Elle voulait à nouveau entendre le son de sa voix, de son rire... Elle voulait qu'il se réveille. Pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas ? Il devait se réveiller... Il devait... mais rien n'y faisait..._

_Keira pleura de plus en plus, son corps étant secoué de spasmes de plus en plus fort. Elle se mit soudainement à hurler de chagrin, puis à appeler sa mère et sa sœur, mais le seul bruit qui lui parvenait était ses cris de désespoir et de douleur qui résonnaient dans l'immense maison._

_Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là, penchée sur le corps de son père à prier pour qu'il se relève, son sang venant maintenant tâcher les vêtements de sa fille anéantie par le chagrin. Finalement, elle se leva comme dans un état second, le cœur battant douloureusement, sa gorge enrayée à cause des hurlements monstrueux qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de lancer, ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Son équilibre était précaire, ses pas hésitants, alors qu'elle fouillait maintenant le reste de la maison à la recherche du reste de sa famille..._

_Et son cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle se stoppa dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier, tombant cette fois-ci sur sa mère, dans le même état que son père._

_Ce n'était pas possible... ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible... c'était un cauchemar..._

_— **M- M- Maman... Maman...** pleura de nouveau Keira, épuisée._

_Elle se laissa de nouveau tomber à genoux, aux côtés de sa mère cette fois et elle laissa son front s'appuyer sur l'épaule de la femme, hurlant sa douleur de toutes les forces qui lui restait. Elle resta-là, allongée près d'elle, sniffant l'odeur de sa mère qu'elle avait toujours tant aimée, ses yeux fermés, s'imaginant qu'elle était toujours en vie, respirant tranquillement et lui caressant les cheveux afin de l'apaiser._

_Cela marcha un petit temps, mais une fois qu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et qu'elle vit une nouvelle fois cette vision d'horreur, Keira pleura de nouveau et souhaita immédiatement ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui revienne en mémoire, la faisant paniquer à une dose inimaginable._

_— **Kara ? Kara ?! **_

_Le silence. Juste un long, froid et angoissant silence..._

_— **KARAAAAAA ?!**_

•••

**Dimanche 12 Mars, Appartement Keira Danvers, National City** :

Keira se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit, le corps trempé de sueur, la respiration erratique, le corps tétanisé, l'esprit complètement en panique, alors que la vision d'horreur qui la hantait depuis maintenant presque 15 ans lui venait à nouveau à cause de ce rêve/souvenir, qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher malgré le temps écoulé.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, s'asseyant et plaquant son dos sur son lit derrière elle, alors qu'elle essayait d'effectuer des exercices de respiration afin de gérer au mieux la crise de panique qui la prenait au moins une fois par semaine depuis cet événement dramatique qui lui avait arraché ses parents. Elle ferma les yeux, son corps tremblant au possible, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur ses inspirations et ses expirations, mais depuis qu'elle avait apprise que Kara savait qui avait ça depuis maintenant 7 ans, les crises de panique qui lui tombaient dessus semblaient toujours plus fortes et les exercices de respiration qu'elle avait apprise au cours des années, semblaient de plus en plus inefficaces pour taire ses foudroyantes et effroyables crises.

Elle n'en pouvait tellement plus. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ça durait et qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre cet événement traumatisant qui la hantait depuis toujours. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier l'image de ses parents morts, froids, baignant dans leur sang et ce regard si vide qui autrefois était si pétillant de vie et d'amour. Elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis lors. Celle qui venait du fait que les dernières pensées qu'elle avait eues de ses parents étaient qu'ils préféraient Kara et qu'elle voulait leur faire vivre un enfer pour l'avoir négligé et oublié. Elle s'en voulait tellement pour ça... Elle se souvenait avoir à peine dit au revoir à son père avant de partir pour son match et n'avait même pas dénié le dire à sa mère qui était trop occupée avec Kara au moment de son départ. Elle se trouvait tellement horrible de ne plus se souvenir correctement de leurs voix, de leurs odeurs. De ne pas leur avoir dit assez souvent combien elle les aimait et combien ils comptaient pour elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir leur dire au moins une dernière fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir passer un dernier moment auprès d'eux. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils soient toujours là... pour l'encourager, la guider, l'aimer, la protéger comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Parce que oui, ce jour-là, elle était tombée dans une crise de jalousie d'ado stupide et elle avait pensé tellement de choses horribles et fausses sur eux... Ils l'avaient toujours encouragée à faire ce qu'elle aimait. Ils avaient toujours été fiers de ses exploits et de ses efforts.

Elle avait passé tellement de temps avec son père à retaper des voitures ou à bricoler toutes sortes de choses. Elle se souvenait qu'elle adorait son rire et son sens de l'humour. Il avait toujours adoré la taquiner sur son caractère ronchon qu'elle tenait de sa mère, mais se vantait sans cesse que c'était de lui qu'elle tenait son courage et son caractère de tête brûlée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'il venait toujours jouer au football avec elle quand elle le lui demandait, abandonnant ce qu'il faisait juste pour satisfaire les désirs de sa fille, et ce, même s'il était incroyablement nul au foot. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à rester humble et si attentionné envers les gens. C'était lui qui parvenait toujours à la faire sourire quand elle n'allait pas bien. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, patient, alors qu'il ne l'était clairement pas et elle... les dernières pensées qu'elle avait eues envers lui, était de vouloir lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, alors que non, il ne l'avait pas oublié... il était juste mort...

Et c'était exactement la même chose avec sa mère... Alura avait toujours été plus distante, plus froide avec elle qu'elle ne l'était avec Kara ou que son père l'était avec elle, mais avec le recule et la maturité elle savait pertinemment que cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'appréciait moins que Kara, bien au contraire. Alura avait simplement saisi rapidement que Keira ne demandait pas le même type d'attention que sa jumelle. C'était de sa mère qu'elle tenait son caractère fier, droit, ronchon ou neutre. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait, à être indépendante, à être prête à tout pour protéger ses proches et à ne surtout pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'était de sa mère qu'elle tirait sa force, elle avait toujours été son modèle de vie, toujours. Keira idolâtrait tellement son charisme, son magnétisme, sa façon d'être. En vérité, la blonde avait toujours été avec sa mère, comme Ruby était avec elle. Sa mère avait été son héroïne, son roc et encore aujourd'hui, elle continuait à l'être, ses conseils sages qu'elle lui avait toujours donnés lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire dans les moments clés de son existence...

Ils lui manquaient tellement... et savoir que le monstre qui leur avait fait ça était toujours en liberté la mettait dans une rage inimaginable. Elle se sentait tellement capable de tout si elle se retrouvait face à l'enfoiré qui avait ça. De TOUT.

Les minutes passèrent, peut-être même des heures, Supergirl n'en savait rien, sa notion du temps et son sens des réalités complètement détraqués et qu'importe ce qu'elle essayait de faire pour ce calmer, elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa crise qui avait rarement été aussi dévastatrice.

Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose se plaquer contre son corps, la tendant au possible, puis elle sentit ensuite une chose humide glisser sur sa joue et une forme énergique et chaleureuse se glisser dans ses bras et immédiatement, la flic posa ses mains dessus, ses doigts se cramponnant à une fourrure douce, Pikachu essayant de lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il était capable. La blonde glissa son visage dans le cou du bébé Malinois, qui resta étrangement immobile et calme, ce qui n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes, se contentant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et de lui glisser de temps en temps des petits bisous sur la joue.

Keira était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer agitée, son souffle commença petit à petit à se calmer maintenant qu'elle focalisait toute son attention sur le chiot qui resta avec elle tout le long, même une fois sa crise passée. La flic ferma les yeux, son corps frissonnant toujours désagréablement, mais elle parvenait enfin à retrouver une respiration plus tranquille et à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

L'estomac de chien était un véritable gouffre, son excitation inépuisable épuisante, sa manie de toujours vouloir attaquer ses chaussures excédantes, mais au moins, Keira devait lui donner une chose, il était une présente plus que réconfortante durant ses périodes subites de panique et elle était sûre que lui, il ne la jugerait jamais. Jamais et en ça, la blonde ne remerciait jamais assez sa jumelle, pour lui avoir sans doute offert le meilleur ami qu'elle ait pu avoir ou même rêvé.

•••

**[Flashback]**

**Lundi 6 Mars, L-Corp, National City** :

— _**Finit le jeu du chat et de la souris,**_ _gronda dangereusement bas Kara d'un air si noir, que même la mère Luthor se sentit frissonner._ _**Il est temps de passer à table. **_

_Les deux femmes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, toutes deux portant un masque de mépris et presque de haine l'une envers l'autre. Kara était à bout, les récents événements depuis son retour de Laponie avec sa meilleure amie la laissaient complètement à fleur de peau et "l'accident" de Lena était la goutte de trop. Cette femme qu'elle avait devant elle maintenant, qu'elle tenait férocement par le col de son haut et qui la fixait avec tout le dédain dont pouvait faire preuve un Luthor, était la responsable de tous ses malheurs et il était temps qu'elle paye pour avoir brisé tous ses rêves et lui avoir volé son avenir. _

— _**Bien, allons-nous continuer à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ou vas-tu enfin m'annoncer ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta plaisante et prévenante visite ?**_ _ricana la mère Luthor avec un sourire moqueur, qui fut quand même légèrement crispé quand il tira trop sur sa pommette endommagée par le coup brutalement de la blonde à lunettes. _

_Kara serra la mâchoire. Elle voulait tellement démonter cette femme... Si celle-ci n'était pas la mère de Lena, honnêtement, elle se sentait vraiment capable du pire, d'autant plus devant ce sourire horripilant, qui sonnait victorieux alors même que la femme de sciences n'était pas en position de force. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kara savait d'où Lena tirait son port altier et sa fierté qui lui interdisait de se montrer soumise, peu importe la situation. _

— _**S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais persuadée sur vous, c'est que ce qui vous importait le plus, était le bien-être de vos enfants... Grave erreur de ma part... Comment continuer de penser une chose pareille, après ce que vous et vos petits copains venez de faire, **__cracha la Danvers, son ton bas et dangereux, ses mains se resserrant sur le tissu luxueux du col de sa victime, sa main qui avait cogné la femme plus âgée douloureuse. _

_Liliane fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils devant cette déclaration, puis elle se redressa, obligeant Kara à s'écarter légèrement, alors qu'elle saisissait ses poignets pour tenter de les retirer. Cependant, la reporter ne lâcha pas prise, engendrant un nouveau duel de regard._

— _**Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles,**_ _lança la plus âgée avec un mépris glacial. _

_Un ricanement sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de la Zor-El. _

— _**Bien sûr... Comme si j'allais vous croire. Vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse et une manipulatrice. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour croire que vous aviez les intérêts de Lena à cœur.**_

— _**Les intérêts de mes enfants ont toujours été ma priorité et je n'ai que faire que tu le croies ou non,**_ _lâcha la scientifique avec le visage toujours de marbre._

— _**Votre priorité hein ? **__rit amèrement Kara. __**C'est pour ça que l'un est en prison et l'autre entre la vie et la mort ? **_

_La mère Luthor se redressa encore plus à ces mots, son expression s'assombrissant d'un seul coup, ses sourcils se fronçant et un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce. La blonde perdit un peu de sa verve devant la réaction de la femme, son emprise se desserrant légèrement et la membre de Cadmus en profita pour tirer de nouveau sur les poignets de son agresseuse pour lui faire lâcher prise, réussissant son coup cette fois-ci. _

— _**Vous... Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? **__lâcha la blonde, regardant étrangement la Luthor, dont l'expression se déforma quelque peu de haine, avant de redevenir lisse en quelques secondes. _

_Liliane réajusta son haut avec des gestes raides et s'avança vers son bureau, saisissant son téléphone qu'elle avait mi en silencieux afin de ne pas être dérangé en plein travail et remarquant qu'elle avait plusieurs appels en absence. Sa bouche eut un petit spasme nerveux à peine perceptible, puis elle porta un regard dédaigneux vers la journaliste qui la regardait les sourcils froncés, avant de reporter son attention sur son portable et de se mettre à écouter les messages vocaux qu'on lui avait laissés. _

_Son visage se plissa immédiatement de contrariété et... d'autre chose que Kara ne parvenait pas à déterminer, quand elle écouta le message d'une femme qui lui apprenait que sa fille était à l'hôpital suite à un carambolage. Elle raccrocha ensuite son mobile, le silence devenu mortuaire toujours présent, puis Liliane porta son regard clair sur la blonde. _

— _**Qu'entendais-tu par mes petits copains et moi ?**_ _Lança-t-elle, suspicieuse, son expression de nouveau totalement neutre._

_Kara fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien, ne comprenant pas parfaitement ce que la femme attendait comme réponse et étant assez décontenancé qu'elle s'intéresse à ça plutôt qu'à ce qui qui était arrivé à Lena. Est-ce qu'elle voulait s'indigner qu'elle l'ait cru capable d'orchestrer le meurtre de sa fille ? Parce que visiblement elle n'était pas dans le coup, non ça maintenant la journaliste en était sûre. Ses expressions, la plupart du temps inexistantes, avaient été bien trop honnêtes pour qu'elle eût été au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Lena. _

— _**Ce n'est pas vrai... **__lâcha la scientifique, l'expression étrange, comme si elle venait de comprendre une énigme dont elle cherchait la réponse depuis longtemps. _

_La blonde à lunettes se crispa légèrement, se sentant soudainement exposée et ayant tout à coup une mauvaise impression. Le visage de Liliane se tordit soudainement d'un sourire mauvais, puis elle dit :_

— _**C'est toi. **_

_Kara se tendit encore plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement ? La Luthor s'approcha de la jumelle de Supergirl, la regardant avec un air étrange, un peu fou. _

— _**Snowbird,**_ _lâcha la scientifique avec un sourire inquiétant._

_La blonde frissonna immédiatement. Elle avait merdé... encore... et là... Elle avait TRÈS SÉRIEUSEMENT merdé... _

— _**Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler...**_ _fit Kara, crispée au possible, mais utilisant tout le self-contrôle qu'elle avait durement acquit ces sept dernières années, pour rester aussi contrôlé que possible, alors que la mère Luthor lui tournait autour en la fixant avec une fascination dérangeante. _

_Liliane réapparut face à elle après avoir fait le tour de sa personne et un sourire encore plus étrange apparut sur les lèvres de la plus ancienne. _

— _**Tu sais, ta réaction est encore plus parlante que si tu me l'avais avoué de vive voix. Regardez ça. La petite étudiante timide, maladroite et impressionnable en a fait du chemin. Je dois admettre que je suis presque impressionnée.**_

_Ok, alors... d'un côté elle était plus que flipper de savoir que la mère de Lena, qui bossait avec Cadmus, qui avait ruiné sa vie et qui était loin d'être une personne de confiance, sache qui elle était vraiment, mais d'un autre, elle était assez étonnée qu'elle lui admette être presque impressionnée. Liliane Luthor était loin d'être une personne impressionnable. Très loin. _

_Un nouveau silence tomba, rendant Kara plus que mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle était fichue ! Cadmus allait le découvrir maintenant ! Et s'ils s'en prenaient à ses proches pour la faire payer ? Oh oui, ils pourraient très certainement le faire... Une panique atroce commença à monter en elle, même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Elle avait tout fichu en l'air... Tout était de sa faute... et ses proches allaient trinquer à cause d'elle et de son incompétence... _

— _**Bien. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, tu sais où se trouve la sortie. J'ai plein de choses à faire,**_ _termina la mère de Lena, se tournant vers son bureau sans plus de considération pour l'ex de sa fille, s'emparant de son sac et se dirigeant vers la sortie alors que Kara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, encore complètement figée par la panique de la révélation de son identité. _

_Liliane passa alors à côté d'elle comme si elle n'était même pas là, cependant, à peine l'eut-elle passé, que la Danvers lui saisit le poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer. Les deux femmes restèrent immobiles l'une à côté de l'autre, regardant toutes les deux droit devant elles, puis après un silence tendu, Kara déclara avec une menace claire dans la voix :_

— _**Si vous dites quoi que ce soit, je vous fais tomber. Croyez-moi, j'en sais plus qu'il n'en faut pour vous envoyer à l'ombre pour le restant de votre vie. **_

_Liliane eut un rictus._

— _**Hum, voici une réédition intéressante de la Guerre Froide. Toutes deux capables d'anéantir l'autre...**_

— _**...**_

_Kara serra la mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de la laisser partir comme ça... Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas... Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu était de protéger ses proches. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant... Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner... Qui sait ce que la femme serait capable de faire avec une information pareille ? Elle avait déjà commencé à ruiner sa vie, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de l'anéantir pour de bon ?_

_Son cœur tambourinait sauvagement dans sa poitrine et finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux avec un air déterminé et obligea Liliane à se tourner vers elle, sortant un revolver de l'une des grandes poches de son manteau et le pointant directement sur la tête de la plus âgée dans la pièce._

— _**Allons... nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'as pas le cran de faire ça,**_ _fit la mère Luthor avec un sourire en coin, alors que Kara la regardait d'un air noir. _

— _**Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait, je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais vous,**_ _lâcha-t-elle froidement. _

— _**Alors, tire, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**_ _provoqua la femme, toujours avec son sourire, s'approchant même jusqu'à ce que le canon de l'arme soit collé à son front. _

_Le visage de Kara se crispa, sa main tenant le pistolet tremblant atrocement, alors qu'une lutte interne interminable faisait rage en elle. Une seule pression. Une seule petite pression et elle se débarrasserait d'un de ses plus gros problèmes. Juste une minuscule pression... c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour effacer ce sourire horripilant et réclamer enfin vengeance après tout ce que la mère Luthor lui avait fait. _

— _**J'attends. Peut-être devrais-tu appeler Supergirl à la rescousse. Je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait nettement plus de cran que toi. En particulier si tu lui avouais enfin qui a fait tuer vos chers parents,**_ _ricana la Luthor, toujours aussi mauvaise. __**Parce que je suis persuadée que tu le sais n'est-ce pas. **_

_La blonde eut soudainement un rire nerveux à ces mots, sonnant aussi bien comme un sanglot, que comme une rage folle. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de balancer des choses comme ça... Elle rêvait tellement d'appuyer sur cette putain de gâchette ! Pourquoi n'y parvenait-elle pas !_

— _**Je vais tellement te détruire, **__lâcha Kara avec un air fou. _

— _**Et il me tarde d'arriver à ce jour. En attendant si tu permets, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. **_

_Sur ce, elle se retourna comme si de rien n'était, prête à partir, Kara fermant les yeux alors qu'elle avait toujours son arme braqué sur la femme qui lui faisait maintenant dos. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à appuyer sur la détente ? Juste pourquoi... Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait... C'était tout ce que méritait cette femme... une balle dans la tête..._

— _**Qui est-ce ?**_ _gronda-t-elle finalement, avant que Liliane ne sorte._

_Celle-ci se stoppa, détournant légèrement la tête comme pour écouter plus attentivement ce que son agresseuse avait à dire._

— _**La personne à la tête de Cadmus. Je veux savoir qui c'est. C'est tout ce qu'il me manque, **__ajouta-t-elle d'un air froid._

_Liliane se tourna de nouveau complètement vers elle, remarquant que Kara avait enfin baissé son arme, mais la regardait d'un air déterminé et presque meurtrier. _

— _**Oh non crois-moi, ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il te manque,**_ _fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique._

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**_

— _**Parce que si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas si sûre de savoir qui mettre dans le panier des méchants et le panier des gentils. Tu es naïve et ignorante et c'est possiblement mieux comme ça,**_ _lança la scientifique, Kara fronçant les sourcils. _

— _**Qui c'est ?**_ _reprit-elle avec une certaine hargne. _

_Elle en avait assez de tout ça. Elle voulait des réponses et non toujours plus d'énigmes encore et encore._

— _**Je ne sais pas, **__répondit-elle simplement. _

— _**Je ne te crois pas,**_ _cracha presque la blonde à lunettes, se rapprochant d'un pas menaçant._

— _**Eh bien ne le fait pas, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? La vérité c'est que personne ne sait de qui il s'agit. Nous ne savons même pas s'il s'agit d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que la tête de Cadmus se fait appeler Léviathan.**_

_Kara plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer si elle lui mentait ou non, mais son effort été vain. Liliane était une menteuse hors pair, jamais elle ne pourrait être sûre à 100% de ce qu'elle lui disait, quoique ce fût... _

— _**Tu veux savoir qui se cache derrière ce nom ? Trouve la clé,**_ _commenta la mère de Lena, Kara la regardant étrangement._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui donnait ses informations ? N'était-elle pas censée travailler avec eux ? Se demandait-elle, suspicieuse._

— _**Lena à la clé.**_

— _**Non. Vu le déroulement des récents événements, si elle en à une, c'est probablement une fausse. **_

_Kara ferma les yeux. Alors... Jack était mort. Lena entre la vie et la mort et au final, tout ça pour rien puisqu'il en était toujours au même point ? Formidable..._

— _**Si ma fille s'est mêlée à tout ça, c'est probablement à cause de toi. Je te préviens que si elle en vient à mourir par ta faute, Cadmus sera bien le dernier de tes soucis. Alors tâche de la garder en sécurité, jusqu'à ce que je règle... certaines choses **__lança la mère Luthor avec un air menaçant dans le regard, faisant légèrement frissonner la blonde et augmentant sa culpabilité déjà intense._

_Oui. Si Lena se retrouvait au bloc aujourd'hui, c'était par sa faute. Si elle avait mieux agi... tout ceci aurait pu être évité... _

— _**Alors quoi ? J'ai de nouveau le droit de m'en approcher sans risquer la vie de Jeremiah ? **__répliqua Kara, hargneuse, mais secrètement extatique à cette simple pensée._

_Liliane eut soudainement un ricanement mauvais, alors qu'elle était maintenant sur le pas de la porte lançant un dernier regard dédaigneux à la journaliste._

— _**Allons, cela fait bien longtemps que ton cher père adoptif n'est plus entre les mains de Cadmus. En fait, ça fait presque 5 ans aujourd'hui que je te fais chanter avec du vent,**_ _se moqua la directrice de la section recherche et développement, alors que Kara avait l'expression de plus en plus défaite. _

_Kara ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, effectuant cela plusieurs fois, n'ayant pas les mots, alors que la Luthor se moquait sans retenue. Alors pendant tout ce temps... il n'était plus aux mains de Cadmus ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Que quelqu'un lui dise que c'était une blague ! Alors quoi ? Était-il mort ? Disparut ? Ce n'était pas possible... mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle être embarquée là-dedans... _

— _**Pourquoi... Pour- juste parce que ma mère a fait condamner votre fils ? Juste parce qu'elle a fait son travail ?**_ _lâcha amèrement Kara, les yeux brillants, se sentant de plus en plus à bout de nerfs. _

_Une lueur passa soudainement dans le regard de Liliane, son expression se déformant en quelque chose de presque haineux, surprenant la blonde. La Luthor évitait généralement de se montrer trop expressive, excepté pour le dédain, le mépris et la moquerie, mais là, elle ne parvenait visiblement pas à se contenir derrière un masque de neutralité, ce qui en disant long sur l'intensité de l'émotion qu'elle devait ressentir. _

— _**Je n'ai que faire de ta mère, **__méprisa la femme._ _**Le problème c'est ton père. Ça a toujours été lui. Tu veux trouver un responsable à tous tes malheurs ? Tu peux m'utiliser pour ça si ça te chante, mais la vérité, c'est que le vrai responsable de tout ça c'est lui. **_

— _**... Je ne vous crois pas. Jeremiah ne peut pas-**_

— _**Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de ce père là, **__lâcha Liliane avec un sourire fou. __**Zack Zor-El est le seul vrai responsable de ce merdier dans lequel on se retrouve tous.**_

— _**Tu... Tu mens, **__bégaya Kara, un frisson atroce la parcourant._

— _**Continue de te bercer d'illusions si ça te chante, je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai un travail à régler et je vais le faire. De ton côté, prie et fait en sorte que ma fille reste en vie, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu vas devoir enterrer de nouveaux membres de ta famille,**_ _termina Liliane avec une haine intense et partant enfin, laissant Kara seul au milieu de son bureau, complètement abasourdie de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

_Ce n'était pas possible. N'est-ce pas ? Elle mentait. Pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas possiblement autrement... _

_Alors que Kara était complètement perdue par les dernières révélations dont elle ignorait la véracité, Liliane zieuta attentivement aux alentours alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, s'éloignant toujours plus de son bureau où la journaliste était toujours. Elle saisit ensuite son téléphone et composa un numéro, avant de le porter à son oreille. Il n'y eut qu'une intonation, avant que son interlocuteur décroche avec une voix grave et monocorde._

— _**Corben, j'écoute. **_

— _**Je connais enfin l'identité de Snowbird. D'ici quelques jours, j'aurais toutes les informations dont j'aurais besoin. Tâcher de vous garder libre jusque-là. Nous allons enfin offrir à Cadmus, l'une des choses qu'il convoite le plus depuis plusieurs années maintenant. **_

**[Fin du Flashback]**

•••

**Dimanche 12 Mars, ? ? ?** :

Kara rouvrit les yeux après s'être souvenue de ce qui s'était passé le soir où, par manque de contrôle, elle était partie rendre une petite visite à la mère Luthor, ce qui en avait résulté à toujours plus de questions sans réponse et la découverte par Liliane, de sa couverture... Seigneur, elle avait tellement merdé en agissant ainsi... Si impulsivement... Qui sait ce qui allait arriver maintenant...

Son regard bleu, terne, cerné, se perdit sur un point imaginaire sur le lit médicalisé devant elle, le silence dans la pièce laissant son esprit vagabonder sur les derniers événements et des pensées toujours plus sombres, qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus au fil du temps qui s'écoulait.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Lena n'était plus à l'hôpital pour des raisons de sécurité, celui-ci laissant trop d'opportunité à n'importe qui pour tenter de finir le travailler de réduire Lena au silence... Ils avaient donc fait déménager la milliardaire dans un des penthouses les plus hauts et les plus sécurisés de la ville et avaient aménagé sa chambre de manière à ce que le lit ne soit pas visible de la fenêtre. Tous étaient devenus complètement paranos et les membres du corps médical qui venait ici pour s'occuper de la brune, étaient surveillés avec une attention scrupuleuse et aucun nouveau n'était autorisé.

Pour assurer sa protection, il y avait toujours au moins deux personnes avec la brune dans l'appartement et dans ses deux individus toujours présents, il y avait toujours au moins Alex, Keira ou Mike qui étaient les mieux formés pour gérer ce genre de mission. Kate devait bientôt s'ajouter à eux, lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau à National City et bien que certains de ses proches n'avaient pas apprécié ce fait, en particulier Sam qui ne faisait absolument pas confiance à l'ex-soldat avec la vie de Lena, Kara avait su la rassurer un minimum après avoir bataillé avec elle pendant plus d'une heure, en lui disant qu'elle avait une confiance totale en la deuxième milliardaire.

Mike était avec elle actuellement, de l'autre côté du mur, dans le salon, laissant un peu d'intimité entre les deux femmes et Lena étant endormie, cela laissait Kara seule avec une multitude de pensées qui lui venaient en tête en même temps.

Elle en avait tellement ces derniers temps, qu'elle en avait de plus en plus mal à la tête et n'arrivait quasiment à se connecter correctement avec la réalité. La mission intense à Buenos Aires qui avait bien failli être sa dernière. La tentative de meurtre sur Lena. La mort de Jack. Cadmus sachant maintenant que Lena connaissait leur existence. Sa haine envers Liliane Luthor. Le fait qu'elle connaissait maintenant la véritable identité de Snowbird. Les doutes que cette garce manipulatrice avait réussi à lui glisser en tête sur son père biologique. Les doutes sur le sort de Jeremiah. Le bien-être de ses proches... Le bien-être de Lena... La situation désastreuse où ils se trouvaient tous. Une situation précaire, qui pouvait vraiment basculer à la catastrophe à tout moment... Dorénavant, un seul faux pas de leur part et cela pouvait signifier la mort complète de leur petite famille ô combien mal en point et la blonde était dans une angoisse intense et perpétuelle depuis que tout ça avait éclaté... Non vraiment, aujourd'hui, ils venaient tous de toucher le fond, ou presque... et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir...

Qu'est-ce que leurs belles années lui manquaient... Le lycée, le début à l'université. Leur complicité. Leur légèreté. Leurs soirées... Tout. C'était atroce à quel point tout ça lui manquait horriblement et ce manque ne faisait que grossir jour après jour. Pourraient-ils un jour retrouver tout ça ? Il y a encore quelque temps, Kara osait espérer. Aujourd'hui, elle ne le faisait plus. Tout ce qu'elle réussissait à faire dorénavant, était de prier pour qu'il n'y ait plus de perte de leur côté... Elle ne connaissait pas Jack. Honnêtement et égoïstement, elle l'avait même détesté, même si quelque part, elle le remerciait d'avoir été là pour Lena quand elle en avait eu besoin. Cependant, qu'importe à quel point elle avait pu le maudire quand elle avait su qu'il se marierait avec Lena, elle savait que le pauvre homme ne méritait pas son triste sort, triste sort qui avait foutu un réel coup au moral à une bonne partie de leur famille.

Ruby, qu'elle avait connu si énergique, si joyeuse, si émerveillée par le monde, venait sans doute de se rendre compte, à seulement neuf ans et demi, que la vie était loin d'être simple... Elle pleurait toujours son oncle décédé et intelligente comme elle l'était, Kara était persuadée que malgré que chacun fasse des efforts quand elle était là, la petite devait se rendre compte d'à quel point tous ses proches devaient être tendus et presque effondrés de la situation dont elle ne connaissait que les prémices. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à vivre ce genre de situations. Pas à son âge... Jamais...

Sam, elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme elle l'était aujourd'hui et c'était vraiment en l'observant que Kara s'était rendu compte que oui, ils étaient vraiment tous dans la merde... La femme d'affaires avait toujours été un pilier pour tout le monde, qu'importe la situation. Vraiment, la blonde s'était toujours demandé comment Sam avait réussi à rester aussi solide durant toutes ses années et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Elle avait toujours su rester elle-même, sa légèreté, son charisme et son sens de l'humour ayant toujours réussi à vaincre chaque moment difficile et elle avait toujours su épauler ses amis au mieux, même dans les pires situations. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui... C'était différent. Aujourd'hui, la châtain n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf, jonglant sans cesse entre ses devoirs de mère, de PDG par intérim et Lena. Au revoir sa légèreté légendaire. Maintenant, la plupart du temps, soit elle se taisait, soit elle était tellement à cran que le moindre truc qui allait de travers lui faisait péter un câble et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que voir Sam péter un câble, était quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Elle ne savait pas comment Keira faisait pour le supporter aussi bien, parce que la plupart du temps, c'était sur Supergirl que la femme d'affaires passait ses nerfs et Kara devait avouer être impressionnée par sa jumelle, parce que contrairement à ce que la flic aurait naturellement fait en temps normal, l'ancienne footballeuse avait encaissé sans trop broncher, se prenant les clashs de Sam sans réellement s'énerver, servant simplement de punching-ball verbal.

Supergirl de son côté n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde. Elle avait toujours préféré écouter que parler, mais aujourd'hui, son mutisme avait atteint des sommets et pourtant, de tout leur petit groupe, elle était l'une de celle qui restait le plus solide et Kara ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour ça. Elle savait que tout ça n'était qu'une façade, ça l'avait toujours été. Toujours. Mais honnêtement, ce semblant d'assurance et de solidité était plus que bienvenue et elle savait que Keira aidait vraiment tout le monde. La sportive était restée à veiller sur Lena quasiment à chaque instant depuis l'accident. Malgré leur énorme dispute et le froid clair qu'il y avait entre elles, la flic faisait toujours du bien-être de sa jumelle une priorité, mettant sa rancœur de côté pour lui apporter un soutien certes silencieux, mais incroyablement réconfortant pour la journaliste. Elle discutait avec Mike, mettant là aussi leur différend de côté pour l'épauler au mieux dans son deuil, elle supportait les crises de Sam, qui pour une raison obscure semblait s'acharner obstinément sur elle. Vraiment, sans Keira, la situation aurait semblé encore plus catastrophique...

Cependant, il y avait aussi Alex... Alex n'avait jamais été la plus joyeuse et légère de leur groupe et pourtant, aujourd'hui elle se faisait comme un devoir d'apporter un peu de joie à leur famille qui semblait l'avoir complètement perdu en chemin. Un l'instar de Supergirl, Alex restait incroyablement solide et aidait tout le monde sans exception et sans broncher et plus encore, elle faisait de son mieux pour plaisanter dès qu'elle le pouvait, apportant un vent de fraîcheur plus que bienvenue.

Mike lui, était étrangement renfermé, semblant toujours dans ses pensées ou sur son téléphone ces derniers temps. Il était assez silencieux, mais toujours attentionné avec tout le monde, bien que tous pouvaient clairement percevoir la douleur briller dans ses iris bleus foncés. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami et Kara était impressionnée de comment il parvenait malgré tout à rester solide. Elle-même n'avait pas était aussi solide lors de la mort de Kenny il a 10 ans...

Et puis enfin... Il y avait Lena...Lena qui depuis son réveil, était restée d'un silence mortuaire... Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé à son réveil, mais quand la blonde avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes après le tout premier réveil de la brune, Kara avait immédiatement saisi que Keira avait balancé quelque chose à Lena qui l'avait profondément ébranlé. La mort de Jack sans doute, mais... Kara était persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose. Malheureusement, depuis, plus personne n'avait réussi à lui tirer ne serait-ce qu'un mot et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que Lena était déjà tombée dans une phase de mutisme complète lorsqu'elle s'était faite tirer dessus au lycée. Cependant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux et honnêtement, Kara aurait préféré ne jamais voir ça. C'était aussi bien flippant qu'incroyablement douloureux à regarder. Lorsqu'elle était réveillée, le visage de la Luthor restait résolument neutre, mais son regard... Kara pouvait y lire à quel point elle était anéantie et cela lui brisait profondément le cœur...

Si seulement elle avait mieux agi... Si seulement... Alors toutes ses personnes qui composaient ses amis les plus proches, ne seraient pas aussi au fond du trou...

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration qui s'était de nouveau emballée avec ses pensées sombres, puis elle saisit doucement la main de Lena, ne la réveillant pas, mais la caressant d'un air distrait. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Kara ouvrit la bouche et prononça quelques mots qui finirent par devenir un véritable monologue. Monologue qu'elle avait vraiment eu besoin de prononcer. Monologue qu'elle voulait balancer depuis si longtemps...

— **Est-ce que tu te souviens quand on passait des heures allongées dans l'herbe du jardin d'Eliza et qu'on regardait le ciel étoilé, parlant de tonnes de projets d'avenir ? **commença la blonde à lunettes, la voix lointaine, comme si elle était complètement déconnectée de la réalité. **On parlait de tout. Sans tabous. Sans limites du style : "**_**c'est trop tôt, on ne devrait pas en parler maintenant, on a le temps**_**". Non. On ne s'était jamais fixé de limites. Jamais. La communication était l'un des aspects les plus importants de notre couple. On avait parlé de nos rêves mutuels, notre vision de la famille, du bonheur. On avait parlé d'enfants, de maison, d'animaux, de boulot, d'organisation, de vacances. On avait prévu tellement de choses toi et moi... Tellement... qui sait tout ce qu'on aurait pu réaliser si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment...** lâcha-t-elle avec une voix soudainement plus émotive.

**Peut-être qu'on aurait réalisé le tour du monde qu'on avait prévu. Peut-être qu'on se serait fait ce Road-Trip à travers tous les États-Unis, accompagné de Sam qui se serait complètement incrustée et qui aurait sans doute emmené Keira de force, qui aurait râlé tout le long du voyage, mais qui au fond aurait apprécié autant que nous. Alex en aurait fait une partie avec nous, à moto et se serait finalement arrêté à un super bar de cow-boy et nous aurait dit que c'était le paradis et qu'elle nous attendait ici. Peut-être qu'on aurait été marié... Mon Dieu je voulais tellement te demander en mariage... **commenta Kara, les yeux pétillants de rêves brisés. **J'avais tellement tout prévu... à une semaine près, peut-être que cette alliance en plastique n'aurait jamais plus quitté ton doigt après cette demande. On aurait organisé une petite fête avec notre merveilleuse famille et l'on aurait dansé, ri et chanté jusqu'au petit matin.**

**Peut-être que l'on aurait le chien que tu voulais et le chat dont je rêvais. Peut-être que Ruby n'aurait pas été le seul enfant autour de nous. Peut-être que Sam n'aurait pas été la seule mère. Peut-être qu'Alex et Sam seraient toujours ensemble, formant une belle petite famille, peut-être que Mike et Keira serait enfin ensemble. Peut-être que Jack serait toujours en vie. Peut-être qu'on aurait tous été heureux... **

**Mais tout ceci, on ne le saura jamais. On ne le saura jamais, parce que ta mère a tout gâché... **Fit-elle amèrement et en reniflant péniblement.

**Pourtant, au début, malgré tes réticences, ta mère m'avait passablement accepté au bout d'un certain temps d'adaptation une fois que tu nous avez présenté. Elle n'était pas chaleureuse, ça, je crois qu'elle en est incapable, mais elle n'était pas si méprisante que tu l'avais cru, je dirais même qu'elle m'avait presque accepté, quand elle s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas la blonde écervelée qu'elle pensait. Tu te souviens de son regard quand elle m'avait défié aux échecs et que j'avais bien failli la battre ? **ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire triste. **Elle avait gagné de vraiment pas grand-chose et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais réussi à gagner un minimum de respect de sa part et honnêtement, réussir à gagner le respect de cette femme, ça a été l'une de mes plus grandes victoires. Mais ça... c'était avant qu'elle découvre qui j'étais vraiment... Une Zor-El et non une véritable Danvers... **murmura-t-elle avec tristesse et abattement.

**Juste ce fait... juste ce nom... a ruiné mon avenir rêvé que l'on avait tracé ensemble... Elle m'a fait comprendre que si je voulais que Jeremiah reste sain et sauf, il fallait que je m'éloigne et que je ne m'approche plus jamais de toi... Elle avait des vidéos de lui... Elle savait où il était... J'ai... J'ai alors pris l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de ma vie et je l'ai écouté... Je l'ai écouté, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Jeremiah... J'avais déjà perdu un père, Keira avait déjà perdu un père, Alex était tellement proche de son père... je ne pouvais pas simplement l'abandonner à son triste sort... **Lança-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues alors qu'elle baissait pitoyablement la tête. **De plus, elle m'a fait comprendre que si ça ne me persuadait pas... Corben pouvait toujours rendre une petite visite à Keira et... Et... Et à ce moment-là...** commença-t-elle à bégayer de plus en plus, les émotions s'accumulant toujours plus en elle. **Corben est arrivé dans mon dos, silencieux comme une ombre et... il... il s'est mis à parler... et... j'ai... J'ai eu comme un flash... comme... un souvenir que ma mémoire avait préféré effacer... cette voix... sa voix... je l'avais déjà entendu... Je l'ai entendu quand j'étais enfermée dans cette armoire... C'est lui qui a fait ça... c'est lui qui a ruiné ma famille... tout ça sous les ordres de ta mère... **pleura-t-elle finalement. **J'ai toujours cru que c'était à cause du fait que ma mère avait fait condamner ton frère... mais apparemment, je n'y suis pas du tout... tout ça serait à cause de mon père... Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne comprends pas... Je pensais avoir quasiment toutes les réponses... La vérité c'est que j'y suis très loin... Il y a encore tellement de zones d'ombres... tellement...**

**Et... j'ai jamais pu te le dire... comment le faire ? Tu t'es tellement rapprochée de ta mère au cours des dernières années... Et je te connais... tu te sentirais tellement coupable de savoir que ta mère est derrière tout ça depuis le début...**

**Je suis tellement désolé que tout ça arrive... tu mérites tellement mieux que toute cette merde vers laquelle je t'entraîne. Vers laquelle je vous entraîne tous... J'ai tellement merdé... tellement que je ne sais plus comment m'en sortir maintenant... comment je vais pouvoir faire pour tous nous sortir de là...**

Elle se tut finalement et lâcha la main de la brune, la plaçant plutôt sur son visage avec qu'elle pleurait toujours le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas alerter Mike de l'autre côté ou de réveiller Lena, qui avait plus que besoin de se reposer pour se soigner. Réussir à se calmer lui pris bien plusieurs grosses minutes et finalement, s'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, qu'elle s'endormir à moitié étalée sur le matelas de Lena, son manque de sommeil flagrant de ses derniers temps la rattrapant brusquement.

•••

Un bruit de porte la fit soudainement sursauter dans son sommeil une heure plus tard, attirant son attention fatiguée vers l'entrée de la chambre, pour voir sa jumelle débarquer avec un sachet de plat à emporter et des boissons. Supergirl semblait encore plus tendue et taciturne que d'habitude si c'était possible, ses muscles raides, son expression renfermée et ses yeux semblant toujours plus fatigués. La flic s'approcha d'elle sans un mot ni un réel regard, suivit de Pikachu qu'elle avait récupéré auprès de Maggie une fois que Lena n'était plus à l'hôpital. Elle lui tendit ensuite un paquet et une boisson, Kara regardant le sachet pendant quelques secondes puis vers l'horloge qui indiquait 20 h, puis de nouveau le plat à emporter, avant de finalement le refuser en se pinçant les lèvres, détournant le regard pour le reporter de nouveau sur Lena. Elle, Kara Danvers... ne mangeait quasiment plus. Cela faisait plus de 32 h qu'elle n'avait rien avalé et juste ce fait pouvait prouver à quel point toute cette situation était devenue catastrophique...

— **Je te préviens Kara, je ne me suis pas tapé un détour monstrueux dans un taxi pourri avec un conducteur zarbi pour te récupérer tes raviolis préférés, pour que tu ne veuilles pas les manger. Ça fait presque deux jours que tu manges rien, alors t'as intérêt à les finir jusqu'au dernier ou je te préviens je te les enfonce de force dans le gosier, **lâcha Keira d'une voix ferme.

La blonde à lunette tourna de nouveau son regard cerné vers sa sœur, leurs yeux se rencontrant, puis sans aucune motivation la journaliste se saisit finalement du sachet en papier et de sa boisson, tandis que sa sœur déposait son propre repas sur la petite table basse installée devant le petit canapé dans le coin de la pièce, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de passer un coup d'œil discret.

Finalement, Supergirl retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, commençant elle aussi à manger sans aucune motivation, touchant à peine à son repas, laissant la pièce plongée dans un silence monstrueusement inconfortable. Là, maintenant, elle ne dirait pas non à un bon câlin de sa jumelle, mais Kara n'était pas vraiment persuadée que Keira accepte même de regarder plus d'une minute dans sa direction. La flic restait une ombre protectrice près d'elle, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle était... une ombre. Au cours des derniers jours, elles avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble et pourtant leurs interactions se résumaient à quelques mots banals et la plupart du temps sans intérêts. Ne lui restait-il donc plus rien des temps plus heureux qu'elle avait vécus ?

Elle voulait tellement retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait autrefois avec sa jumelle... mais comment le faire quand elle devait lui cacher une chose aussi importante ? Elle comprenait parfaitement que Keira lui en veuille beaucoup, mais... elle ne pouvait pas lui dire... pas si la sportive ne pouvait lui jurer qu'elle ne ferait rien de répréhensible en découvrant la vérité... Supergirl était restée relativement patiente avec elle, ne lui en demandant pas plus sur le sujet depuis ce qui s'était passé, mais la reporter savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps... Keira s'était retenue parce qu'elle se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas forcément le moment, mais elle finirait par craquer, Kara le savait bien... et comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir de le faire ? Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si les places étaient échangées.

— **Quand est-ce que tu comptes nous dire enfin tout ce que tu sais ? **lâcha soudainement Keira, surprenant Kara dans ses pensées.

— **Demain... **répondit-elle sans conviction, après avoir avalé un ravioli avec peu d'entrain. **J'avais prévu de le faire plus tôt, quant Alex à découvert l'implication de Felicity, mais... on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire... Demain sera la première fois qu'on sera vraiment tous réuni au même endroit et en état d'écouter alors...** répondit Kara, la voix terne, dénuée de tout ce qui faisait autrefois Kara Danvers, le soleil de Midvale...

— **Et tu vas vraiment nous dire tout ce que tu sais ? Vraiment tout ? **insista Supergirl.

Kara tourna enfin son intention vers la deuxième blonde, la fixant, remarquant de nouveau comment sa jumelle semblait atrocement tendue, celle-ci la regardant avec insistance. La blonde à lunettes soupira alors en détournant les yeux, les posant de nouveau sur la belle endormie, sans doute encore à moitié shooté à la morphine. OK, alors c'était maintenant qu'elle craquait visiblement... elle aurait vraiment aimé que cette conversation soit repoussée encore et encore... En fait, elle aurait même préféré ne jamais l'avoir...

— **Est-ce que tu peux me jurer que si je dis vraiment tout, tu n'essayeras pas de retrouver cette personne et de la tuer ?** lâcha la journaliste après quelques minutes de silence, ayant ressenti l'impatience de Keira monter de plus en plus alors qu'elle était dans son dos et comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir sa soeur en persistant sur le "vraiment tout".

Supergirl resta silencieuse et Kara ferma les yeux, son silence étant plus communicatif, que n'importe quelle réponse.

Oh elle aimerait tellement pouvoir lui dire... Mais si elle devait accorder un point à Liliane, c'était celui-ci... Keira aurait probablement nettement plus de cran d'appuyer sur la gâchette si elle connaissait la vérité comme elle-même la connaissait...

— **Alors tu as ta réponse,** souffla la reporter, rouvrant ses yeux fatigués, la petite sieste qu'elle avait réussi à glaner ne lui suffisant absolument pas à reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit gain d'énergie. **Je te le dirais un jour. Quand cette personne pourrira derrière les barreaux comme elle le mérite.**

— **Pour la protéger de moi tu veux dire,** ricana mauvaisement Keira, détournant le regard vers la fenêtre, faisant rouler sa mâchoire de contrariété.

— **Non. Pour te protéger de toi-même.**

Supergirl eut un nouveau ricanement, sonnant incroyablement amer et envoyant un frisson désagréable le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kara.

— **Cette pourriture mérite bien pire.**

— **Mais pas toi.**

— **Arrête !** ragea soudainement la flic, faisant légèrement sursauter Kara, qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce haussement de ton brusque, la faisant se retourner pour apercevoir le regard noir que lui envoyait sa jumelle.

Regard qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais recevoir... Pas d'elle...

— **Arrête de balancer ce genre de chose, comme si mon bien-être t'intéressait tu veux, **cracha presque la flic en se redressant.

Kara fronça les sourcils et fit exactement de même, se levant à son tour de son siège avant d'envoyer avec détermination à sa sœur :

— **Évidemment que ton bien-être me préoccupe ! C'est l'une des choses le plus importantes pour moi et qui a dicté toute ma vie ces dernières années,** lança Kara avec une certaine hargne, n'appréciant pas que sa jumelle remette ceci en question.

— **Ah oui vraiment ?** fit Keira avec un sourire amer qui disparut bien vite, remplacé par une expression colérique, presque haineuse, qui fit une nouvelle fois frissonner atrocement sa jumelle. **Ça fait 7 ANS que tu sais qui a fait ça. 7 ANS et ce type, qu'importe qui il soit, se balade toujours librement dans la nature alors que nos parents sont morts à cause de lui. Ça fait plus de 14 ans, presque 15, que je suis incapable, de passer une semaine sans rêver au moins une seule fois de ce moment, où je les ai retrouvé baignant dans leur propre sang, dans notre salon et que tu étais introuvable. 15 ans que je revois toujours leur regard vide, mort, braquer sur moi. Toute ma vie, à partir de ce moment-là, a été tournée autour de ce bâtard. Si je suis devenue flic, c'est uniquement pour avoir l'occasion de le retrouver. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que je voulais vraiment faire de ma vie. Non, tout ce qui m'importait c'était de le trouver et de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à notre famille. Ma vie entière a été basé autour de ce monstre et plus le temps avance, pire c'est. Et toi...**. Keira se mordit la lèvre, alors que ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus brillants et que Kara se sentant de plus en plus mal et peinait vraiment à maintenir le contact visuel avec sa jumelle, tant la douleur qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses iris ombrageuses étaient lourde à supporter. **Et toi... La personne la plus importante de ma vie. La personne à qui j'offrirais le monde si je pouvais**, fit Supergirl, la voix craquante. **Me déclare savoir qui c'est, et ce depuis 7 ans. Tu veux vraiment me faire croire avec ça que mon bien-être t'importe ? Tu veux la vérité Kara ? Je ne vais pas bien d'accord, **lâcha-t-elle, les larmes coulant enfin sur son visage. **Et c'est le cas depuis presque 15 ans maintenant... Alors je t'interdis de me balancer une chose pareille d'accord ? **reprit-elle avec énervement. **La vérité c'est que t'es juste égoïste. Tu ne veux pas me voir aller en prison pas pour mon bien-être, mais pour le tien.**

Kara renifla péniblement, les larmes ayant finalement réussi à passer la barrière de ses paupières, l'eau salée dégringolant silencieusement sur ses joues, Keira étant son parfait reflet, à l'exception que ses iris reflétaient une haine viscérale entretenue envers l'individu qui lui avait volé ses parents ainsi que sa vie.

— **Le tuer ne te fera pas aller mieux K,** lança finalement Kara, les épaules affaissées, la position lasse, lasse de se battre contre ses proches, en particulier sa jumelle...

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer Alex et Sam qui s'immobilisèrent immédiatement en percevant tout de suite la tension atroce dans la pièce, remarquant le visage défait de larmes de Kara et le dos tendu et les muscles tremblants de Keira qui fixait toujours sa jumelle.

— **En tout cas, ça ne pourra pas être pire...** termina Supergirl, avant de se retourner en baissant la tête, dissimulant son visage aux nouvelles arrivantes, avant de franchir la porte et de s'échapper rapidement de l'appartement.

Kara leva aussitôt la tête vers le plafond, se passant ses mains sur son visage, se sentant de nouveau prête à craquer, alors qu'Alex se sentait une nouvelle fois tiraillé, ne pouvant choisir laquelle de ses deux sœurs aider. Elles en avaient toutes les deux atrocement besoin, elle le savait... mais elle ne pouvait pas être partout...

Cependant, elle n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, Sam décidant pour elle et se mettant immédiatement à la poursuite de la flic, laissant Kara et Alex seules, Mike étant parti chercher Ruby chez Barry et Iris, lorsque Keira était venue le relever. L'agente du FBI s'avança alors vers sa cadette, sentant son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois devant la détresse évidente de Kara, qui semblait dégringoler toujours plus bas dans la dépression depuis la tentative de meurtre sur Lena.

— **Je suis tellement fatiguée Alex...** **tellement,** pleura la journaliste, mettant vraiment à mal le self-contrôle de l'aînée des sœurs Danvers et à peine fut elle assez près d'elle, que Kara se jetait dans ses bras, pleurant de nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps, perdu dans le cou de sa sœur.

Que tout cela s'arrête... Elle n'en pouvait tellement plus...

•••

**Dimanche 12 Mars, Taxis, National City** :

Keira serra compulsivement ses poings et sa mâchoire, interpellant le premier taxi qu'elle voyait en sortant de l'immeuble, son expression étant comprise entre la rage absolue et le chagrin intense. Elle pénétra dans le véhicule jaune sans se poser de questions, filant son adresse , Pikachu la suivant silencieusement et étrangement calmement. Le conducteur s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'il n'acceptait pas les animaux dans son véhicule, mais l'air noir que lui lança la blonde lui suffit à se taire et à détourner immédiatement son attention du rétroviseur central, pour se concentrer plutôt sur ce qui se passait devant lui et de regarder le passage des autres voitures, pour tenter de s'engager sur la route blindée.

Supergirl elle, regarda immédiatement par la fenêtre, son esprit saturé de ce qui venait de se passer avec sa jumelle. Elle était tellement en rogne contre Kara et en même temps, tellement agacée contre elle-même d'avoir craqué et d'avoir une nouvelle fois balancé des tonnes de choses à sa sœur qui l'avait probablement fait craquer. N'aurait-elle pas pu fermer sa gueule ? Elle avait réussi à le faire tous les jours précédents, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle craque maintenant ? Son cauchemar de cette nuit n'y était certainement pas pour rien... Elle voulait tellement que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir de nouveau avoir un tant soit peu un sentiment de plénitude... à condition qu'elle l'ait déjà sentie...

Le véhicule commença enfin à s'engager, mais à peine l'eut-il fait, que le conducteur pilla brusquement, faisant brutalement avancer vers l'avant les occupants, le chiot dégringolant presque entre l'espace entre les fauteuils, si Keira n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper par le collier, alors que l'homme grommelait en ouvrant la fenêtre et que la blonde était prête à lui demander avec agacement où il avait appris à conduire.

— **Non, mais vous n'êtes pas bien mademoiselle ?! Si vous voulez vous suicider, merci de le faire devant un autre véhicule ! **pesta l'homme brun.

— **Est-ce que vous m'avez bien regardé ? Me suicider serait sans doute le plus grand crime de l'Humanité. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser ce monde vivre sans ma génialissime personne ! **répondit une voix féminine et Keira leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel, un rictus moqueur lui échappant, légèrement contente de retrouver la "modestie" de Sam qui c'était faite inexistante depuis quelques jours, alors que le conducteur se retrouvait momentanément sans voix, ne sachant que répondre à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— **Mais qu'est-ce que vous- Attendez c'est déjà-**

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que Sam entrait à son tour dans son taxi, envoyant un regard qui se voulait dégoûté à Pikachu qui la regardait maintenant en battant de la queue et en tirant joyeusement la langue. Elle le décala alors avec dédain et s'assit à son tour, le conducteur restant une nouvelle fois bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir face à la femme d'affaires.

— **Une fois que vous aurez récupéré l'usage de votre cerveau, peut-être pourrions-nous y aller. J'ai une conversation à avoir avec celle-ci,** ajouta nonchalamment la PDG par intérim, son attention déjà plongée sur son téléphone pro, alors qu'elle désignait vaguement sa voisine de la main, qui de son côté, l'ignorait purement et simplement, tout comme elle le faisait avec son chien qui lui mordait de nouveau ses lacets, le cul en l'air, les pattes arrières étant toujours installées sur la banquette.

Le brun grommela une nouvelle fois, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'arrêter, puis il remonta, commençant enfin le trajet demandé. L'ambiance était silencieuse, simplement dérangée par le léger murmure de la radio et les grognements joueurs de Pikachu. Keira restait plongée dans ses pensées et Sam concentrée sur ses différents mails professionnels, laissant à Supergirl le temps de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure dans le même silence et une fois arrivée, Keira tendit de l'argent pour payer l'homme, mais Sam fut plus rapide et le paya elle-même avant de sortir. La blonde leva alors de nouveau les yeux au ciel et donna tout de même l'argent au conducteur qui finalement, se dit qu'il avait bien fait de s'arrêter.

La flic se dirigea ensuite vers son immeuble, puis monta les escaliers pour atteindre son appartement, toujours suivie de Pikachu, ainsi que de Sam, qui restait toujours silencieuse.

— **Tu comptes ouvrir un jour ou tu veux qu'on campe sur le palier ?** commenta soudainement l'ancienne pompom girl, toujours sur son téléphone, alors que Keira s'était stoppée devant sa porte sans rien ajouter, et ce depuis plusieurs minutes.

— **Je profitais juste du silence encore quelques instants. Ta voix m'agace. **

Sam releva enfin son nez de son portable et envoya un rictus à l'ancienne footballeuse.

— **Faux. J'ai une voix incroyable, tu ne peux que l'apprécier,** se vanta-t-elle, retrouvant peu à peu son attitude naturelle qui lui avait fait défaut ces derniers jours.

— **Je crois que tu ne t'ai jamais vraiment entendu chanter alors,** soupira la blonde, avant d'enfin ouvrir sa porte d'entrée et de s'engouffrer dans son appartement, alors que la femme d'affaires la suivait avec un petit rire.

— **Quoi, il faut bien que je laisse un peu de talent aux autres. À quoi serviraient-ils sinon ?**

— **Oh je ne sais pas. À aduler t'as "fabuleuse" personne sans doute,** se moqua la flic, avant de s'emparer d'une bière dans son frigo et d'une bouteille de vin.

— **Oh, mais t'as raison en fait. Tu n'es peut-être pas si stupide finalement,** lâcha Sam en faisant mine de réfléchir, alors qu'elle zieutait de nouveau l'appartement plus que spartiate de son amie.

Keira eut un rictus sans joie à ces mots, puis versa du vin dans un verre, avant de décapsuler sa bière d'une seule main. Elle servit ensuite de l'eau et des croquettes à Pikachu qui se jeta joyeusement dessus, avant d'emporter les boissons jusqu'à la table basse devant le vieux canapé, posant le verre sur la table, tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée de sa bière.

— **Noooon, tu as enfin investi dans une vraie boisson,** sourit Sam en s'asseyant finalement à côté de la jumelle de Kara et en s'emparant du vin que Keira avait préparé pour elle. **Avoue, tu as fait ça juste pour moi,** reprit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide rouge et avoir envoyé un clin d'œil à sa voisine.

— **Dans tes rêves. Iris et Barry sont passés la dernière fois et Iris préfère le vin. C'est tout, **lâcha Supergirl d'un ton monocorde.

Sam observa la blonde quelques instants, buvant toujours son vin, alors qu'elle essayait de déterminer si oui ou non c'était vrai. Hum... elle ne savait pas trop. Bref, ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante ici.

— **Tu sais, on se croirait vraiment dans un magasin de meuble ici. C'est dingue, t'as vraiment rien de personnel. Ton chien possède sans doute plus de choses que toi,** fit-elle en regardant les alentours terne et sans vie. **Ma parole, même l'appartement de Lena au lycée avant que je ne m'invite chez elle était plus vivant qu'ici. **

Keira n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer un point devant elle et de boire sa bière en silence, ne montrant même pas un quelconque signe qu'elle avait écouté ce que la châtain venait de dire.

— **En fait t'as raison. On ne dirait absolument pas un magasin de meuble. Les magasins de meubles sont bien décorés au moins, **ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Supergirl soupira finalement et lâcha.

— **J'aurais dû te laisser sur le palier. **

— **Oh j'aurais continué de te faire chier depuis le palier t'inquiètes. **

Supergirl soupira de nouveau avant de se lever pour jeter sa bière.

— **Bon, fais ce que tu as à faire et tire-toi. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour te servir de punching-ball verbal toute la nuit. **

La flic replongea sa tête dans le frigo, regardant ce qu'elle avait à manger sans aucune motivation, puis finalement elle referma sans rien sortir, se contentant d'appuyer son dos à l'îlot central de la cuisine, les bras croisés en faisant tout de même attention à son épaule blessée, tournant le dos à l'autre femme qui n'avait étrangement rien répliqué à ces dernières paroles.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, simplement dérangé par Pikachu qui dévorait ses croquettes, avant de s'acharner sur l'un de ses jouets qui effectuaient des couinements affreux, qui lui voulu un regard noir de la part de Sam qui le ferait bien passer par la fenêtre. Puis finalement, sortant de nulle part, Sam lâcha ces mots :

— **Je suis désolé.**

Supergirl fronça immédiatement les sourcils, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce que venait de dire la châtain, puis elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, trouvant Sam toujours assise sur le canapé, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, les yeux fixés sur elles. Sam ne s'excusait pas, ou vraiment rarement. La plupart du temps, c'était les autres qui s'excusaient, même quand ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

— **Je suis désolé parce que je me suis montrée infecte avec toi toute la semaine. Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment m'a tellement mise sur les nerfs. "L'accident", la mort de Jack, le fait que Cadmus peut s'en prendre à Lena n'importe quand, l'état psychologique désastreux de tout le monde, Maxwell Lord et L-Corp, le fait que j'essaye de rester au top pour Ruby... Je sais plus où donner de la tête avec tout ça et j'essaye au mieux de me contenir, mais je finis toujours par craquer et c'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe...**

**Dans un premier temps, parce que je t'en veux d'être aussi impulsive et irréfléchie. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir sauté et d'avoir sauvé Lena, mais je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'angoisse que je ressens chaque fois que tu fais un truc pareil ! On ne s'est pas vu ni même parlé pendant près de 7 ans. Je n'essaye pas par tous les moyens de retrouver un tant soit peu ce qu'on avait, pour que tu finisses par crever deux jours plus tard, parce que tu fonces toujours dans le tas sans faire attention à rien d'autre que ton objectif. Je ne veux pas vivre encore un deuil et je ne veux certainement pas imposer ça à ma fille non plus. Tu sais, Ruby ? Dont tu n'as absolument pas demandé d'avoir de quelconques responsabilités envers elle,** lâcha-t-elle quelque peu amèrement, Keira détournant le regard de façon honteuse à cette remarque. **Ensuite... si c'était vers toi que j'allais en premier lieu, c'était parce que tu étais censée répliquer ! **reprit-elle avec plus de hargne. **Quand je suis comme ça, j'ai besoin de me fighter d'accord, mais t'as juste encaissé ! Pourquoi t'as fait que encaisser ?! Tu n'étais pas censée faire ça ! Tu ne fais pas ça d'habitude ! Et l'as tu vas sans doute te demander pourquoi diable j'ai continué à te briser les ovaires alors ? Parce que je voulais te faire craquer ? Non ! C'est juste que ça me faisait plaisir que tu ne répondes pas !**

Keira, redressa la tête, lui envoya un air sceptique, n'étant pas sur de comprendre cette suite illogique, alors que Sam parlait de plus en plus vite et avec des gestes de plus en plus grands, faisant presque les cent pas au milieu du salon, depuis qu'elle s'était levée en plein milieu de son discours.

— **Ça me faisait plaisir, parce que je sais pertinemment que tu as du prendre énormément sur toi pour ne pas répliquer et probablement envenimer la situation entre nous et chaque fois que tu faisais ça, ça me prouver juste toujours plus, que tu tenais assez à moi pour ravaler ta fierté et ta grognasserie légendaire et venant de toi, je sais que c'est beaucoup,** ajouta plus doucement Sam, fixant intensément la blonde qui détourna de nouveau le regard face à la situation. **Et maintenant, je vais simplement m'arrêter là, parce que j'ai déjà beaucoup trop parlé !** commenta-t-elle en secouant la main, comme si elle voulait effacer les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés, les jugeant probablement trop personnels pour les avoir dits à haute voix.

Un autre silence s'abattit ensuite dans la pièce, Keira ressassant mentalement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avant que Sam n'intervienne de nouveau.

— **À ton tour, **fit-elle, les mains sur les hanches, en se positionnant devant Supergirl qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position initiale.

— **De ?** lâcha Keira, un sourcil haussé, incertaine de ce que lui demandait la châtain, alors que les mots qu'elle avait précédemment prononcés tournaient encore et toujours dans son esprit, comme la dispute qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avec sa sœur.

— **Mais de t'excuser pardi ! **

La flic eut une expression encore plus perdue.

— **Euh... désolé de ne pas avoir répliqué quand tu m'attaquais ? **tenta-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

— **Mais non ! Je te parle de Ruby ! Tu viens officiellement de redescendre au stade de blonde stupide à la délicatesse d'un pachyderme !** S'exaspéra Sam en se retournant.

À la mention de la petite fille, Keira détourna encore une fois le regard, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, avant de bouger enfin de contre le comptoir, pour se saisir une nouvelle bière dans le frigo et de retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé, évitant toujours le regard brûlant de Sam.

— **Je... Je sais de quoi ce que j'ai dit avait l'air, mais... c'est... c'est- euh...** Supergirl secoua la tête, soupirant nerveusement.

Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça. Pour se confier, dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, comment elle se sentait, ce qu'elle pensait... Elle ne savait déjà pas faire ça à l'époque du lycée, mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire... Sam de son côté fronça légèrement les sourcils, se trouvant nettement plus calme que précédemment lorsqu'elle s'était excusée et expliquée, puis elle s'approcha de nouveau de l'ancienne footballeuse, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

— **C'est juste ?** fit doucement Arias, essayant de pousser sans trop forcer la blonde.

— **C'est juste que je ne suis pas douée pour ça OK ? **finit par dire Keira avec un certain aplomb et une fébrilité nerveuse, se redressant d'un seul coup, la laissant faire à son tour les cent pas dans la pièce, alors qu'elle avait claqué sa bouteille en verre sur la table basse. **Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas ses responsabilités ou même qu'être avec elle est un fardeau, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. C'est une fillette géniale et je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra une femme encore plus géniale et j'aime passer du temps avec elle. J'ai toujours aimé passer du temps avec elle. Déjà à l'époque de l'université j'adorais ça et tu ne sais même pas à quel point ça m'a fait mal au cœur quand tu es finalement partie vivre avec Alex, deux mois avant que tout ne clash entre Kara et Lena.**

**Le truc, c'est que je ne devrais pas avoir ses responsabilités, parce que je ne suis clairement pas un modèle et que** j**e ne sais absolument pas comment on fait d'accord ? 99% du temps, je suis mal à l'aise et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle et le 1% restant, je suis juste complètement larguée. Je ne comprends même pas c'est quoi son délire avec moi. Sérieusement, j'ai jamais essayé de la contacter en 7 ans. Je l'ai simplement abandonné. Purement et simplement, comme je n'arrêtais pas de vous le reprocher, alors que j'ai fait exactement la même chose, **s'agaça Supergirl, plus contre elle-même que tout autre chose. **Je n'étais pas là pour elle. Pas à ses anniversaires, ni même les Noëls ou ses rentrées ou quoi que ce soit, rien ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voit en moi un modèle ? Je sais très bien que je n'en suis pas un, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le fasses remarquer. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas Alex ou Kara qu'elle idolâtre comme ça ? Elles sont nettement plus héroïques que moi, peut-être que tu devrais lui faire remarquer,** termina-t-elle, les nerfs et le regard insistant de Sam ayant fini par la faire craquer, la laissant tout déballer, puis elle détourna le regard, alors que Sam la regardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son cerveau toujours arrêté sur la révélation que son départ pour vivre chez Alex avait atteint la blonde plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais admis à qui que ce soit.

L'associée de Lena resta alors muette pendant un moment, fixant étrangement la sœur d'Alex et Kara, la rendant toujours plus nerveuse en sentant le regard brun insistant sur elle et alors que l'ancienne footballeuse allait commencer à réellement exploser sous la pression et l'attention intense de sa voisine, la châtain reprit d'un ton calme.

— **La première fois que Ruby m'a demandé de lui parler de toi, c'était quand elle avait découvert une photo de toi et moi qui datait du lycée. T'étais dans ton uniforme de foot, à faire la tronche comme d'habitude et moi j'étais dans mon uniforme de pompom girl, à te faire chier comme d'habitude, **lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire nostalgique, le regard perdu dans le vide. **À ce moment-là, ça faisait presque trois ans qu'on avait arrêté de se parler et au début je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire, parce que ma vie était tellement folle à l'époque et je craignais de tout simplement craqué juste en te mentionnant, parce que mon dieu, je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu m'as manqué, **expliqua Sam avec des yeux légèrement pétillants, Keira la fixant avec les sourcils froncés. **Puis finalement, on s'est assise sur le lit et j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Je lui ai parlé de toi, parce qu'en fait, je me suis rendu compte, que j'en avais besoin et que Ruby avait le droit de savoir qui tu étais.**

**Je lui ai dit que malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu es restée forte, droite et fière. Que tu t'es battue aussi fort que tu pouvais contre la société et son machisme, pour te faire une place de choix dans un milieu masculin, parce tu voulais faire ce que tu voulais et non ce que le monde avait décidé de ce que tu pouvais faire ou non. Que malgré la pression de la popularité, t'es resté humble et aussi toi même que possible. Que tu faisais des efforts incroyables pour tes coéquipiers, pour montrer qu'ils pouvaient compter sur toi et que tu n'étais pas leur capitaine pour rien. D'à quels points tu étais courageuse dans des moments extrêmement sombres et tendus et surtout, je le lui ai dis, à quel point tu étais prête à tout, pour les gens que tu aimes et à quel point tu as été géniale avec moi et avec elle durant le peu de temps où elle a partagé ta vie.**

**Tu dis que tu n'es pas douée pour ça, mais c'est faux Dany. Je ne comprends même pas comment une fille comme toi peut avoir aussi peu de confiance en elle, **fit la châtain, complètement sidérée de ce fait. **Combien de fois tu t'es réveillée en pleine nuit pour t'occuper de Ruby quand elle ne faisait pas ses nuits et que moi j'étais complètement hors service ? Combien de fois, je suis rentrée à notre appart après une journée de cours interminables et que Ruby était impeccable, calme, propre, déjà nourri et jouant tranquillement pendant que tu terminais de faire à manger et que tu m'avais préparer un bain comme je les aime avant qu'on passe à table ? Combien de fois tu m'as dépanné, tu m'as écouté, tu m'as supporté dans mes crises, mes caprices ? Tu étais géniale avec Ruby. Tu es géniale avec les enfants. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils t'adorent comme ils le font toujours. Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de vivre dans le passé, te débarrasser de cette culpabilité, cette haine et cette peine immense que tu traînes depuis la mort de tes parents, alors peut-être que tu pourrais enfin te rendre compte de la personne incroyable que tu es et peut-être que tu essayerais enfin de trouver le bonheur, parce que tu te diras enfin, que tu en mérites autant que les autres. **

Sam ne comprenait vraiment pas comment la blonde pouvait avoir une opinion si basse d'elle-même. Non vraiment, elle n'avait jamais compris. De prime abord, les gens la pensaient arrogante, sûre d'elle, si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils étaient dans le faux en pensant ça... La sportive avait toujours eu des problèmes de confiances en elle, même au lycée, peut-être même surtout au lycée. Seulement, Keira avait toujours su mieux le cacher que sa jumelle.

Leur regard se fixa soudainement l'un à l'autre, aucune des deux ne parlant, laissant le silence les recouvrir de nouveau, Keira s'agitant nerveusement, effectuant son tic fébrile avec sa mâchoire et reniflant par moment, avant de finalement détourner son regard pétillant, alors que Sam continuait de la fixer.

— **Je ne vois pas ce que mes parents ont à voir là-dedans...** lâcha la flic après plusieurs instants de flottement, oblitérant volontairement tous ce que venait de lui dire sa voisine.

Du moins, elle essayait de les oblitérer...

— **Tout à avoir avec tes parents Dany. Toi-même tu me l'as dit et je sais très bien que la dispute que tu viens d'avoir avec Kara était à leur sujet. Peut-être que-**

— **Je ne veux pas en parler,** coupa Keira avec une voix ferme, surprenant légèrement Sam, avant qu'elle ne soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— **Dany tu-**

— **Je ne veux pas en parler ! **La coupa-t-elle une seconde fois, de façon plus virulente cette fois-ci, se retournant de nouveau vers la châtain, qui put alors apercevoir le regard pétillant de Supergirl, qui devait sans doute lutter intensément pour garder le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. **Juste... pas maintenant... s'il te plaît...** lâcha-t-elle avec nettement moins de hargne, les épaules soudainement défaites.

Sam la fixa en sentant son cœur se serrer tellement elle pouvait percevoir le mal-être profond de la blonde qui ne faisait que s'agrandir au fil des années, puis finalement, elle lui lança un petit sourire et hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'insisterai pas plus pour le moment. La blonde la remercia alors silencieusement, soupirant de soulagement laissant de nouveau planer un silence entre elles, Pikachu venant peu de temps après se jeter sur les jambes de sa maîtresse pour demander un peu d'attention. Celle-ci le regarda quelques instants sans rien faire, Sam les regardant tous les deux, puis Keira finit par se pencher pour gratouiller le chiot entre les oreilles, le faisant immédiatement japper joyeusement. Finalement, la flic vint de nouveau s'asseoir dans le fauteuil aux côtés de Sam, le Malinois suivant tout de suite, se jetant sur le canapé juste entre les deux filles, se gagnant un nouveau regard noir de la femme d'affaires, le chien l'ignorant simplement. Keira joua quelques minutes avec lui, puis elle le fit descendre du canapé, Sam n'ayant rien dit durant tout le temps de jeu avec la maîtresse et son chien, se contentant de les regarder, puis finalement elle sortit :

— **Tu sais... Je suis là. Si tu as besoin d'en parler.**

Supergirl soupira, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, avant de tourner son regard vers sa voisine.

— **Je sais... Merci,** lâcha-t-elle simplement, offrant un micro sourire à l'ancienne pompom girl, qui lui rendit immédiatement en mille fois plus grand.

— **Oh, mais c'est qu'elle sait encore sourire. Enfin... si on peut appeler ça un sourire. Ça va, pas trop crispé du visage ? **taquina-t-elle.

— **Je t'emmerde,** ronchonna Keira en se redressant pour saisir sa deuxième bouteille de bière sur la table basse, qu'elle avait à peine entamée.

Sam rit, étrangement requinqué après cette conversation assez intense en émotions. Tout n'était pas résolu, mais Sam avait l'intime conviction que quoi qu'il se passe, toutes les deux devraient toujours finir par se retrouver et cela lui fit un bien fou au moral. Bien fou dont elle avait plus que besoin ces derniers temps.

— **Ruby est avec Mike pour la soirée. Avec tout ça, elle a besoin de se retrouver un peu avec son parrain chéri,** commenta Sam avec un petit sourire. **Comment sonne un bon film et une pizza ? **demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, dont elle peinait beaucoup à dissimuler l'espoir qu'elle avait que la blonde accepte.

Keira ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finalement elle ajouta nonchalamment :

— **C'est toujours mieux que de t'écouter brailler toute la soirée. **

— **M'oblige pas à frapper une infirme, **râla la châtain, se gagnant un sourire en coin de la part de la flic.

Sam rit à ça, puis elle secoua la tête, avant de s'emparer de son téléphone et de commander une pizza. C'était fait. Fini le temps des lamentations. Ce soir, elle reprenait du poil de la bête. Cadmus et Maxwell n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir... ils allaient enfin comprendre ce que cela faisait de s'en prendre à sa famille et de la sous-estimer. Sa vengeance allait être terrible...

•••

**Dimanche 12 Mars, Penthouse, National City** :

Lena ouvrit difficilement les yeux, son esprit encore embrouillé de sommeil et son système sans doute encore envahi d'antidouleurs. Son regard vert, endormi, tomba sur un plafond qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir et elle dû attendre plusieurs instants avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à l'hôpital, ni dans son appartement, mais bien dans une autre de ses propriétés dont elle ne se servait jamais. Elle referma de nouveau les yeux, son cerveau se disant qu'il fallait mieux dormir qu'affronter ce que la vie n'arrêtait pas de lui balancer en ce moment, mais à peine pensa-t-il à ceci, que Lena savait déjà que c'était trop tard... maintenant que les pensées lui revenaient en tête, elle ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil dont elle avait tant besoin pour se guérir.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi conne ? Elle avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Elle avait tout fait pour couvrir du mieux possible ses traces. Elle avait piraté le pirate informatique du FBI. Elle avait récolté de nombreuses informations intéressantes, même si elle savait qu'elle était loin d'avoir tout récupéré. À ce moment-là, elle avait préféré jouer la sécurité et ne pas se montrer trop gourmande et donc, elle s'était retirée avant de tout récupérer, afin d'être sûre de ne pas être détectée trop tôt. Elle avait ensuite décollé pour Buenos Aires, ayant compris qu'Andrea, l'une de ses plus anciennes amies, était dans le coup, sans doute pas de son plein gré. Elle avait réussi à lui soutirer les informations qu'elle voulait, elle savait que la Rojas se tairait, sinon cela lui retomberait aussi dessus. Elle était à ÇA de récupérer la clé de toute cette affaire et... elle avait merdé au dernier moment... Elle avait merdé, parce qu'elle avait fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes...

Lena n'avait jamais été du genre à faire confiance à n'importe qui, bien au contraire... Mais... elle avait toujours eu tellement l'envie d'attirer l'attention de sa mère, que quand elle avait réussi à le faire suite à l'événement Darhk... elle s'était sentie presque comblée... Sa mère la regardait enfin et l'avait même en quelque sorte félicité pour ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, et ce, sans son aide ou celle de son frère. Non, elle avait fait ça toute seule, à 17 ans et Liliane s'était montrée passablement impressionnée et à ce moment-là, tout avait changé entre elles. Petit à petit, elles avaient commencé à se rapprocher toutes les deux et bien qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu et n'auraient jamais la relation mère/filles incroyable qu'avait les Danvers, Lena sentait quand même qu'elle partageait quelque chose avec sa mère et cela avait été tellement merveilleux, qu'elle s'était laissée bercé d'illusions... Elle lui avait fait confiance... à elle et le larbin de sa famille et résultat... et résultat elle avait tout gâché...

Son besoin maladif d'avoir une relation mère/fille un peu près correcte les avait tous précipités à leur perte... Ils étaient tous en danger maintenant... du moins, pour ceux qui restaient en vie... Jack, son meilleur ami, cet homme qui s'était montré si charmant, si patient, si gentil avec elle, était mort... mort et ce uniquement par sa faute... Elle l'aurait tué de ses propres mains, que cela n'aurait pas été différent... Il n'avait pas mérité un tel sort... Il avait toujours tout fait pour elle. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, était son bonheur. Il l'avait tellement aidé à se rouvrit au monde après la pseudo tromperie de Kara. Il l'avait aidé de toutes les manières possibles et même si elle n'avait jamais pu l'aimer autant qu'il l'avait fait, ou autant qu'elle aimait Kara, elle l'avait tout de même aimé et savoir que maintenant, il n'était plus, lui brisait simplement et purement le cœur... et comme si tout ceci ne suffisait pas... il fallait que Keira lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte... enceinte d'un homme merveilleux, qui avait toujours voulu être papa, mais d'un homme mort, qui ne pourrait jamais voir son enfant grandir... Enfant qui devra vivre sans père et sans avoir la possibilité de le connaître...

Elle ne se sentait tellement pas prête à être mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais été et encore moins maintenant, avec tout ce qui se passait... comment pouvait-elle avoir même l'idée de mettre au monde cette enfant au vu de la situation où ils se retrouvaient ? Cadmus avait tenté de la tuer ! Elle était dans leur ligne de mire maintenant ! Comment élever un enfant qui avait perdu son père dans ses conditions ? Elle ne se sentait tellement pas prête pour ça ! Elle ne voulait pas être une mère catastrophique ! Elle n'avait pas aucune expérience avec les enfants, après tout elle avait été très présente pour Sam et Ruby, mais cela n'avait strictement rien à voir ! Être une bonne tante ne faisait pas d'elle une bonne mère... Sam était une mère exceptionnelle... elle, elle ne se sentait absolument pas à la hauteur de cette tâche...

On pouvait lui demander de tenir d'une main de fer une société de plusieurs milliards de dollars. On pouvait lui demander d'éradiquer la concurrence. On pouvait lui demander d'inventer la technologie de demain. On pouvait lui demander de travailler sur les vaccins qui pulvériseront peut-être un jour les pires maladies que l'Humanité ait connues, mais on ne pouvait lui demander d'élever un gosse... pas maintenant. Probablement jamais... Elle ne se sentait tellement pas capable d'une chose pareille...

Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait se relever de tout ce qui lui était tombé sur la gueule ces derniers jours... La mort de Jack. L'affiliation à Cadmus de sa mère et Corben. Le faite qu'elle avait probablement ruiné en quelques jours, les 7 années d'efforts de Kara. Le faite qu'elle soit maintenant enceinte d'un mort... Non, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait gérer tout ça... elle était épuisée... pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait vraiment la force de se battre. Elle savait qu'elle le devait. Pour sa famille, pour Jack... mais entre devoir et pouvoir, il y avait un monde et actuellement, elle ne se sentait capable de rien...

Lena fronça soudainement les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'elle percevait des murmures de temps en temps, ainsi que des reniflements affligés, la laissant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle tourna alors la tête sur le côté, puis vers l'autre, tombant finalement sur un spectacle qui lui brisait le peu de ce qui lui restait de cœur. Alex était assise sur la banquette non loin, fixant le vide, caressant doucement les cheveux d'une Kara semblant toujours plus brisée, qui était collé aux côtes de sa soeur, le visage caché dans son cou, ses mains serrées désespérément sur son haut. Toutes deux avaient l'air tellement lasses, brisées, même si l'agente faisait de son mieux pour essayer de faire penser le contraire...

Le regard de l'aînée des Danvers s'accrocha soudainement à celui de la Luthor et elles restèrent en contact quelques secondes avant que Kara ne finisse par se redresser, remerciant et s'excusant en même temps auprès d'Alex, essuyant ses yeux rouges, avant de se rendre compte que Lena était réveillée et regardait dans leur direction, faisant immédiatement tourner la tête à Kara de façon honteuse.

Un long et lourd silence s'installa entre elles, aucunes ne sachant quoi dire, même Alex qui avait pourtant essayé de vraiment tout faire pour détendre l'atmosphère ces derniers jours. Les minutes passèrent, le silence presque mortuaire plombant toujours plus l'ambiance et tombant toujours plus sur les épaules des trois femmes, qui avaient un jour été extrêmement soudées. Finalement, Alex ne tint bientôt plus et c'est le corps tendu qu'elle se leva d'un bond, surprenant légèrement les deux autres personnes dans la pièce, qui la suivirent du regard jusqu'à la fenêtre où elle se stoppa, les muscles crispés et Kara souhaita intérieurement que son aînée ne se mette pas elle aussi à craquer. Si c'était le cas... alors tout était fichu, ils ne se relèveraient jamais...

Le silence perdura encore pendant quelques minutes, quelques minutes étranges, où Kara et Lena continuaient de fixer le dos de la Danvers dans l'expectative, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, puis enfin, Alex se retourna, le regard déterminé, les fixant toutes les deux tour à tour.

— **Écoutez, je sais que toutes les deux, vous en avez vraiment bavé. Vous êtes possiblement celles de nous tous, qui en avez le plus bavé même et je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez maintenant au fond du trou. Je le conçois. C'est absolument normal et je pense même que vous êtes restées solides pendant vraiment longtemps avant de vous écrouler, mais... mais ça ne peut plus durer. Je vous connais toutes les deux et vous êtes sans doute en train de vous dire chacune dans votre coin, que toute cette histoire est votre faute. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, que rien n'est plus faux.**

**Oui Kara, tu aurais pu faire les choses autrement et ainsi, les choses se seraient probablement déroulées différemment, mais rien ne dit que cela aurait été pour le mieux et c'est exactement la même chose pour toi Lena. Tout ceci est la faute de Cadmus, pas la vôtre ! Nous avons tous fait des erreurs et nous en referons, c'est certain. Ce qu'il faut, c'est ne pas rester bloqué dessus et avancer. Ressasser le passé ne mènera à rien. Nous ne pouvons pas le changer. En revanche, on peut faire en sorte de se battre pour notre avenir. Tous les rêves que l'on a toujours eux, on peut toujours les avoir. Il faut juste qu'on se batte pour eux ! Oui c'est probablement risqué, mais maintenant de toute manière, nous n'avons plus d'autre solution. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je pense que notre meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque !**

**Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, mais Cadmus en fait aussi et sa plus grosse a été de s'en prendre à notre famille. On ne va pas se laisser faire ! On ne s'est jamais laissé faire ! Et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer ! Nous pouvons récupérer ce qu'on avait autrefois. Notre complicité, notre famille, notre joie. On peut récupérer tout ça. Je veux récupérer tout ça. Pour tous nos amis, pour Ruby, pour nous, pour vous. On doit récupérer tout ça. On VA récupérer tout ça. Coûte que coûte.**

**Regardez un peu qui nous sommes devenus. Je suis agente du FBI. Keira est flic. Sam serait capable de vendre n'importe quoi à n'importe qui et de convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi ! Mike est haut gradé dans l'armée. Lena tu es la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse avec des talents tellement nombreux que je suis sûre que même toi tu en as perdu le compte. Kara tu es une personne tellement incroyable. Je ne sais pas la moitié des choses que tu as faites ces 7 dernières années, mais le peu que j'en sais est juste impressionnant !**

**La vraie erreur que l'on a tous faite, c'est de travailler chacun de notre côté. Kara oui tu l'as fait, mais tu n'es pas là seule. Lena l'a fait, je l'ai fait, Mike le fait, Keira le fait en quelque sorte, la seule qui a toujours compris qu'on devrait tous se réunir c'est Sam et il est temps qu'on l'écoute ! Regardez ce qu'on a été capable de faire chacun de notre côté ? Alors imaginez ce que l'on ferait tous ensemble. Il faut qu'on se coordonne, qu'on s'organise et pour ça, on a besoin de vous ! De vous parce que oui, on sait tous gérer dans notre domaine, mais vous, vous êtes les leaders. Vous êtes des stratèges hors-norme alors imaginer deux secondes les plans que vous pourriez nous concocter si vous bossiez réellement ensemble.**

**Si l'on ajoute Winn et Felicity à notre groupe, Cadmus ne fera pas un pli. Il est temps qu'on récupère ce qu'ils nous ont volé. Il est temps de réclamer justice. Pour notre avenir. Pour notre famille. Pour Jeremiah. Pour Jack. Il est temps qu'on se bouge et que l'on contre-attaque. Nous ne savons pas tout de Cadmus, ni même jusqu'à où il s'étend, mais Cadmus n'en sait pas plus sur nous. Le plus gros défaut de Cadmus, c'est de se penser intouchable. Il est temps de lui prouver le contraire,** termina Alex avec une détermination incroyable, qui avait captivé son auditoire tout le long de son discours,

Kara et Lena continuèrent de regarder l'agente du FBI pendant encore quelques instants, des pensées filant à toute allure dans leur esprit. Elles étaient toutes deux épuisées de se battre. Elles ne l'avaient que trop fait, tout le temps, en particulier Kara, mais... Alex avait raison. Pour le moment, Cadmus était resté calme, ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis la tentative de meurtre contre Lena, mais il serait naïf de penser qu'ils s'arrêteraient là. Ils allaient forcément retenter leur chance et qui sait s'ils s'arrêteraient qu'à Lena... Vu comment ils l'entouraient tous depuis, Cadmus pourrait se douter qu'elle n'était pas la seule au courant de leur existence et ils ne laisseraient pas le doute planer. Ils les élimineraient tous un à un s'ils pensaient ça nécessaire. Alors oui... L'attaque était probablement maintenant leur meilleure défense et s'ils voulaient retrouver leur vie d'avant Cadmus, alors ils allaient devoir se battre et pour ça, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se lamenter sur leur sort, ou Cadmus les aurait avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prévoir quoi que ce soit.

Les deux femmes quittèrent alors Alex du regard, pour se regarder mutuellement, le premier vrai contact visuel qu'elles avaient depuis la fin de soirée fille ou Lena l'avait déposé chez elle. Elles avaient tant perdu à cause de Cadmus... et elles continueraient à perdre si elles ne faisaient rien et ça, elles ne pouvaient le permettre. Elles avaient déjà essayé chacune de leur côté et cela s'était plus que mal fini. Il était temps d'arrêter de se la jouer solo. Ils étaient une équipe. Ils étaient une famille. C'est ensemble que toute leur histoire avait commencé et c'était ensemble qu'elle s'achèverait. Ils ne lâcheraient rien sans combattre. Ensemble, ils allaient récupérer leur avenir commun. Ensemble, ils feraient tomber Cadmus. Parce ensemble... Ils étaient plus forts. El Mayarah.

•••

**? ? ?** :

L'homme s'avança dans le salon de la riche demeure perdue au milieu de nulle part en pleine forêt, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait tout fouillé de fond en comble. Chaque recoin, chaque meuble et il n'avait pourtant rien trouvé de ce que lui avait promis Liliane. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Snowbird ici, ni même sur son identité. Son téléphone sonna soudainement, brisant le silence autour de lui et il décrocha automatiquement en remarquant que c'était justement sa patronne qui l'appelait à l'instant.

— **Corben, **salua neutrement la matriarche Luthor. **Avez-vous trouvé la villa que je vous ai indiquée plus tôt ?**

— **Oui. Cependant il n'y a aucune trace de Snowbird ici, **déclara-t-il, dissimulant sa frustration et son mécontentement.

— **Absolument. En fait, Snowbird n'était qu'une diversion,** lâcha Liliane avec un sourire sarcastique clair dans la voix et Corben se tendit légèrement.

Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait manigancé ?

— **Que voulez-vous dire ?** Fit-il, sérieux.

— **Cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez pour moi ? Presque 20 ans ? Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça, **se moqua la mère Luthor. **Croyez-vous sincèrement que je serais assez stupide, pour ne pas me rendre compte que vous étiez celui qui avez vendu ma fille à Cadmus ? J'imagine que vous les avez aussi prévenus, que je ne leur était pas aussi loyale qu'ils le pensaient... Snowbird était le moyen idéal de me garder en vie assez longtemps pour que j'ai le temps de me retourner et votre cupidité ne vous y a fait voir que du feu.**

L'homme contracta la mâchoire, mais ne répliqua rien, restant soudainement sur ses gardes, paré à toute éventualité.

— **Voyez-vous, il y a une personne qui meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer depuis fort longtemps. Je me suis donc dit que l'inviter ici serait la chose à faire. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant...**

Corben fronça les sourcils, se tendant toujours plus.

— **Une dernière chose,** lâcha froidement la mère Luthor. **Personne ne s'en prend impunément à un membre de la famille Luthor, **termina-t-elle avec un rictus, répétant les mots que Corben avait dits à chaque adversaire de la famille Luthor qu'il avait liquidé, dont Damien Darhk, qui avait eu l'audace de s'en prendre à Lena il y a maintenant plus de 10 ans.

Le cœur de Corben eut une embardée spectaculaire à ces mots, comprenant parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer et un frisson atroce le parcourut soudainement alors qu'il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une arme à feu que l'on charge derrière lui. Cette sale garce elle avait tou-

— **PAN —**

* * *

**Quelques nouvelles révélations ici, bien que je pense qu'au moins la moitié d'en vous s'en doutait xD Cependant, de nouvelles questions s'ajoutent, encore ! Et cette fin alors... Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'après vous ? 👀**

**Vous l'aurez compris, la lutte contre Cadmus va bientôt activement démarrer !**

**Quel à été votre moment préféré ? Que voudriez vous voir dans le suivant ?**

**J'annonce que je caserais probablement un long moment entre Kara et Lena dans le prochain ! Un vrai moment, pas un monologue que l'autre n'entends pas, ni même un flashback. Un vrai ! À voir s'il sera LuluWatt cependant...**

**Allez, je vous laisse là-dessus. Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**


End file.
